Gegen die Zeit und das Schicksal
by Magic Dragon
Summary: UPDATE! Es gibt GANZ viel zu lesen und damit ist die Geschichte zu Ende!
1. Ein heiterer Tag

Disclaimer: Nicht alle Figuren gehören mir, die meisten habe ich mir von Tolkien geliehen. Die Rechte bleiben somit bei ihm, ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Spaß!  
  
Hinweis: In dieser Geschichte ist nicht alles endgültig... Der Titel sagt bereits einiges...  
  
Ein wunderschöner Frühling und ein prachtvoller und warmer Sommer lag hinter Frodo und nun hatte sich seit ein paar Wochen der Herbst im Land niedergelassen. Es war der Morgen des 12. Oktobers, als Frodo noch ziemlich verschlafen die Augen aufschlug. Die Sonne schien hell durch ein kleines Fenster und der Hobbit kniff die Augen zusammen, weil er von ihr geblendet wurde. Trotzdem es bereits Herbst war, gab es nicht das geringste Anzeichen auf schlechtes Wetter. Ganz im Gegenteil, bisher war es immer noch sehr warm und die Sonne schien sich überhaupt nicht von dem Herbst und seinem normalerweise schlechtem Wetter verdrängen zu lassen. Frodo genoss es mit fast geschlossenen Augen, wie die Strahlen sein Gesicht wärmten.  
  
"Was für ein schöner Morgen", dachte der Hobbit und hörte schon Sam, Rosie und die Kinder in den Nebenräumen poltern. Sam rief irgendwas von "Setz dich hin, sonst fällst du runter" und Rosie murmelte irgendwas wie "Hör auf deinen Papa und sei artig."  
  
Frodo lächelte. Sam und seine Familie waren einfach nur wunderbar. Elanor war mit ihren vier Jahren die Älteste und machte eigentlich nie das, was sie sollte, aber gerade deswegen war sie so liebenswert. Der kleine Frodo war im Grunde genauso, nur konnte man ihn mit Belohnungen manchmal doch noch davon überzeugen das zu tun, was er sollte. Er war zwei und bewegte sich abwechselnd mit krabbeln und einer recht schwankenden Gangart fort. Er hatte auch die Angewohnheit alle Dinge durch die Gegend zu werfen und Schubladen und Kisten leer zu räumen und deren Inhalte auf dem gesamten Boden zu verteilen. Wenn Sam dann in das Zimmer kam, indem sich der kleine Frodo befand, eröffnete sich ihm ein wahrer Hindernisparcours, und bis Sam es geschafft hatte über die vielen Gegenstände hinweg zu balancieren, war Frodo schon juchzend ins nächste Zimmer gekrabbelt und fuhr dort mit seiner Arbeit fort. Gefährliche und wichtige Gegenstände wurden deshalb in die höher liegenden Regale verfrachtet, wo Frodo noch nicht rankam. Doch Sam befürchtete, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, bis er auch hier einen Weg finden würde...  
  
Und dann kam vor ungefähr acht Wochen noch die kleine Rose dazu und erweiterte die Kinderschar der Gamdschies. Sam bewunderte oft Roses Haarpracht. Schon kurz nach ihrer Geburt hatte die Kleine ein paar ordentliche Haare auf dem Kopf, die sich an der einen oder anderen Stelle schon kringelten und kleine Löckchen bildeten.  
  
Über Elanors erste Begegnung mit Rose schmunzelte Sam öfters. Zuerst blickte sie sehr zweifelnd auf das kleine Bündel, das Rosie in den Armen hielt und stellte sehr mürrisch fest: "Das hat ja gar keine Zähne! Es sieht komisch aus."  
  
Sam hatte ihr dann erklärt, dass die Zähne erst noch wachsen und hatte sie auf Roses kleine Händchen aufmerksam gemacht, die noch ganz schrumplig waren, weil es erst kurz nach der Geburt war. Elanor hatte daraufhin den Fehler gemacht und einen ihrer Finger in Roses geöffnetes Händchen gelegt. Die Kleine hatte daraufhin die Hand sofort zugedrückt und hatte Elanor nicht mehr losgelassen. Elanor war daraufhin sehr erschreckt gewesen und meinte nur: "Es ist auch noch gefährlich, ich fasse es nie wieder an!"  
  
Sam hatte ihr dann erklärt, dass sie früher genauso zahnlos ausgesehen hat, und dass es was völlig normales ist, wenn Babys etwas greifen und es nicht wieder loslassen. "Genau so warst du auch mal", hatte Sam gesagt, doch das wollte Elanor ihm überhaupt nicht glauben. Sie stand bei dieser Behauptung ihres Vaters vor ihm, verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper, zog eine ordentliche Schnute und schmollte eine ganze Zeit vor sich hin.  
  
Frodo lag immer noch in seinem Bett und lauschte dem Rumoren der Kinder. Er lag einfach nur da, lauschte und genoss die Sonne. Er war noch immer etwas verschlafen, denn der Abend gestern war lang gewesen. Nachdem Rosie gestern die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte und Frodo zusammen mit Sam das Geschirr vom Abendbrot gespült hatte, hatte Sam vorgeschlagen, sich noch auf ein Glas Wein zusammenzusetzen. Stundenlang saßen sie dann da, und redeten über die verschiedensten Dinge. Rosie verschwand dann irgendwann ins Bett und Frodo und Sam blieben noch für sich allein. Sie saßen mit Wein und Pfeife und merkten überhaupt nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging, während sie sich immer noch unterhielten.  
  
Frodo hatte Sam berichtet, wie glücklich er war, wieder in Mittelerde zu sein und mit ihm und seiner Familie in Beutelsend zu wohnen. Er hatte Sam wieder einmal erzählt, wie und warum er nach Valinor aufgebrochen war und wie er wieder umgekehrt war. Denn eine Trennung von seinem besten Freund Sam, die für immer andauern sollte, konnte und wollte er nicht ertragen. Er war wieder umgekehrt, war zurückgekommen, kurz bevor er sein Ziel Valinor erreicht hatte. Wie oft schon hatte Frodo Sam diese Geschichte erzählt und er liebte es, sie immer wieder von neuem zu erzählen. Er hielt die Rückkehr nach Mittelerde für eine seiner besten Entscheidungen, die er seit dem Ringkrieg getroffen hatte. Zu Anfang noch hatte er geglaubt, die ganzen Erlebnisse, Erfahrungen und Ängste könnten ihn wieder einholen, wenn er nach Mittelerde zurückkehrte. Doch er war bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen, er wollte es versuchen. Er wollte die Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich lassen. Und er merkte schnell, dass ihm das auch größtenteils gelang.  
  
Zuerst wunderte sich Frodo darüber, wie schnell das ging. Sicher konnte er die Erlebnisse aus dem Ringkrieg nie ganz vergessen, denn ihm waren nicht nur seelische Narben geblieben, sondern auch äußerliche, die ihn stets an den Ringkrieg erinnerten und ihn nie ganz vergessen lassen würden.  
  
Doch er hatte gelernt, nachdem er nach Mittelerde zurückgekehrt war, die Erlebnisse aus der Vergangenheit größtenteils zu verdrängen und sich auf sein jetziges Leben zu konzentrieren. In Mittelerde brauchte er sich nun nicht mehr zu fürchten, denn es gab keine schlimme Bedrohung mehr. Hier und da streiften zwar noch einige Orks durch das Land, aber sie waren herrenlos und hielten sich nur in kleinen Gruppen auf. Meist stellten sie auch keine Bedrohung dar, sondern suchten lediglich etwas essbares, das meistens aus ein paar unglücklichen Tieren bestand, die gerade zufällig ihren Weg kreuzten. Doch normalerweise stellten sie keine Gefahr dar, und auch sonst gab es nichts, was die Freiheit und den Frieden Mittelerdes bedrohen könnte.  
  
Sam hatte Frodo anfangs sehr geholfen wieder ein normales Leben zu führen, denn obwohl Sam nicht der Ringträger gewesen war, hatte auch er viel durchgemacht in den Zeiten des Ringkrieges. Und auch er schaffte es damit in Frieden zu leben, und Frodo wollte es ihm gleichtun.  
  
Frodo konnte nicht verläumnen, dass manche Nächte eine reinste Qual für ihn waren, denn in der Nacht holten ihn die Erinnerungen durch die Träume wieder ein. Dagegen konnte er sich dann nicht wehren, dann musste er es ertragen und niemand war da, der ihm dabei half. Wenn die alten Erinnerungen und die Ängste in der Nacht wieder aufloderten und die Vergangenheit nach ihm zu greifen schien...  
  
Doch Frodo stand auch das durch. Der kommende Tag half ihm dann immer dabei die Ängste in der Nacht zu vergessen. Frodo erzählte auch das an dem gestrigen Abend und Sam hörte aufmerksam zu.  
  
Sam seinerseits hatte Frodo, nachdem er mit seinen Erzählungen fertig gewesen war berichtet, wie sehr er in den Wochen gelitten hatte, als Frodo auf dem Weg nach Valinor gewesen war und Sam es für eine ewig andauernde Trennung gehalten hatte. Die Tatsache für Sam Frodo nie mehr wiederzusehen, war mehr als schlimm gewesen, doch er hatte ebenso verstanden, warum Frodo zuerst vorhatte Mittelerde zu verlassen.  
  
An einem Abend dann, als Sam mit einer Pfeife an einem kleinen Tisch gesessen hatte, völlig in Gedanken versunken war und mit halbem Ohr dem starken Regen lauschte, der konstant gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselte, hatte es plötzlich an der Tür geklopft. Als Sam sie dann geöffnet hatte, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er dachte schon, er würde träumen, mit jedem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit der Gestalt, die da jetzt vor der Tür stand. Es war Frodo gewesen, der eigentlich in Valinor sein sollte, und von dem Sam dachte, er würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Er sah erschöpft aus, war völlig durchnässt und zitterte vor Kälte am ganzen Leib. An seinen Locken rann der Regen in vielen schnellen Tropfen herunter. Sam war unfähig gewesen auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, er stand nur da und starrte Frodo an, er wollte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich vor ihm stand. Als Frodo einige Momente vor der Tür verweilt hatte und Sam ebenfalls nur angesehen hatte sagte er zitternd: "Sam ich bin wieder Heim gekommen!"  
  
Sam konnte immer noch nichts sagen, er wurde derart von Glück und Freude durchströmt, Frodo endlich wieder bei sich zu haben, dass er nicht fähig war einen Ton rauszubringen. Stattdessen ging er auf ihn zu und schloss ihn so fest in seine Arme, dass er Frodos Herzschlag schon an seinem Körper spüren konnte. Minutenlang standen die Hobbits in fester Umarmung draußen im Regen, und schienen gar nicht zu merken, wie sie immer mehr durchnässten. Das Wasser, das an ihren Gesichtern hinunter rann, vermischte sich mit Tränen der Freude und sie konnten gegenseitig ihren Atem hören, der immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. Nach einer ganzen Zeit dann hatten sie wieder voneinander ab gelassen und sahen sich nur gegenseitig tief in die Augen. "Du bist wieder da", flüsterte Sam und konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben.  
  
"Ja, und ich würde auch gerne bleiben, wenn es Rosie und dich nicht stört."  
  
"Stört" wiederholte Sam ungläubig und seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich mir das gewünscht habe."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich so sehr, wie ich mir gewünscht habe wieder bei dir zu sein. Deshalb bin ich auch wieder zurückgekehrt", entgegnete Frodo und lächelte.  
  
Dann steckte plötzlich Rosie ihren Kopf aus der Tür und sah ebenfalls mehr als überrascht aus. "Frodo? Wie ist das möglich?" Sie stand ebenfalls einen Augenblick da und versicherte sich, dass ihre Augen sich nicht täuschten. "Ich dachte, wir würden dich nie mehr wiedersehen! Ich freue mich ja so, dass du wieder da bist, aber was steht ihr denn hier draußen im Regen, kommt doch endlich rein!"  
  
Der folgende Abend und die folgende Nacht waren mit die schönste, die Sam je erlebt hatte. Frodo erzählte von dem Weg nach Valinor, und was ihn veranlasst hatte wieder umzukehren. Sie saßen die ganze Zeit vor dem Feuer, dass gemütlich im Kamin vor sich hinknisterte und Sam war so froh Frodo wiederzuhaben, dass er die aufsteigende Müdigkeit nicht im Geringsten wahrnahm.  
  
Frodo lächelte, als er jetzt, am 12 Oktober, über fünf Jahre danach, in seinem Bett lag und sich wieder an diesen Abend erinnerte. Sam hatte es ihm gestern Nacht wieder erzählt, was er empfunden hatte, als er da plötzlich wieder vor der Tür stand.  
  
Frodo lauschte. Noch immer ermahnte Sam eins der Kinder. Dann polterte es heftig und Frodo war sich fast sicher, dass der kleine Frodo mal wieder irgendwas durch den Raum geworfen hatte. Dann hörte er Rosie, die schimpfte und sagte, dass das Frühstück fertig wäre. Dann überschlugen sich die Stimmen von Elanor und Frodo, die darum stritten, wer denn nun Frodo wecken dürfte. Während Elanor zahllose Gründe nannte, warum sie heute an der Reihe war, schrie der kleine Frodo mit kindlicher Stimme immer nur "Aber ich will Onkel Frodo wecken!"  
  
Sam ordnete an, dass niemand Frodo wecken sollte, denn nach der kurzen Nacht könnte er ruhig noch etwas schlafen. Doch noch während Sam das sagte, hörte Frodo aus seinem Bett heraus auch schon Schritte in Richtung seines Zimmers trappeln. Er schloss wieder die Augen und stellte sich schlafend, denn er wusste, wie viel Freude es den Kindern bereitete ihn zu wecken. Sam brüllte noch irgendwas hinterher, doch die Tür zu Frodos Zimmer öffnete sich auch schon, und herein trat Elanor und hinter ihr krabbelte der kleine Frodo. Elanor hüpfte sofort in Frodos Bett hinein, setzte sich auf seinen Bauch und rüttelte mit ihren Händen an Frodos Schultern. Dabei rief sie immer wieder freudig: "Aufstehen Onkel Frodo, es ist schon ganz spät!"  
  
Frodo tat so, als würde er immer noch schlafen und die Kleine wurde immer aufgedrehter. Dann blinzelte er und Elanor ging von ihm runter und hüpfte ausgelassen auf seinem Bett rum. Der kleine Frodo krabbelte an die Bettkante und versuchte ebenfalls auf das Bett zu klettern, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Er verzog das Gesicht und begann zu weinen und Frodo hob den Kleinen zu sich ins Bett und lächelte, als der Kleine sich die Tränen wegwischte und dann verkündete: "Elanor ist doof, ich wollte dich doch wecken!"  
  
"Aber du hast mich doch geweckt. Ihr habt mich beide ganz toll geweckt!"  
  
Daraufhin stürzten sich dann beide Kinder juchzend auf ihn und fingen an ihn zärtlich zu kneifen und zu necken. Frodo teilte ebenfalls aus, indem er Elanor die Decke über den Kopf warf und den kleinen Frodo am Bauch kitzelte. Die Kinder quietschten vor Vergnügen und als Sam seinen Kopf durch die Tür streckte um die Kinder aus dem Zimmer zu holen, bekam er von Elanor ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen. Daraufhin brach bei allen ein großes Gelächter aus und Sam warf schließlich das Kissen zurück, doch traf er dabei leider keins seiner Kinder, so wie es eigentlich beabsichtigt war, sondern Frodo, der keine Möglichkeit hatte dem Geschoss auszuweichen, weil der kleine Frodo auf seinem Schoß saß. Das war der Anlass dazu, dass Frodo seinerseits diesmal auch Sam als Ziel nahm, und bald war eine heftige Kissenschlacht im Gange ,bei der auch Frodo und Sam mit lautem Lachen kräftig mitmischten.  
  
Nach einer Weile hörte man dann Rosie aus der Küche rufen, sie mögen doch bitte endlich zum Frühstück kommen. Erst dann wurden die Kissen beiseite gelegt und alle machten sich daran mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht Frodos Zimmer zu verlassen und in die Küche zu gehen, wo Rosie schon ungeduldig mit der kleinen Rose auf dem Arm wartete. "Wie seht ihr denn alle aus" fragte sie mit einem kritischen Blick, als sie die völlig zerzausten Haare von allen sah. Von den vielen Kissentreffern hatten alle mehr als eine Sturmfrisur. Frodo hatte den kleinen Frodo auf dem Arm und begrüßte Rosie mit einem fröhlichen "Guten Morgen." Rasch wurde von Elanor berichtet, was sich in Frodos Zimmer zugetragen hatte und Rosie schüttelte nur ungläubig, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, den Kopf, als sie hörte, dass auch Sam und Frodo mitgemacht hatten und sogar großen Spaß daran hatten sich mit den Kissen abzuwerfen. Schließlich setzten sich alle an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch und begannen damit, hungrig das Frühstück zu verzehren.  
  
Der kleine Frodo hatte riesigen Spaß daran einen großen, roten Apfel auf Elanors Teller zu werfen und amüsierte sich prächtig, als das Essen nach dem Treffer auf dem gesamten Tisch verstreut lag. Rosie ermahnte ihn des öfteren, er solle doch endlich einmal stillsitzen und in Ruhe aufessen, doch der Kleine wollte einfach nicht hören. Stattdessen zappelte er wild auf dem Stuhl herum, streckte immer wieder beide Arme in die Höhe und forderte alle auf, doch mal zu gucken, wie groß er schon wäre. Elanor wies daraufhin, dass auch sie schon eine beachtliche Größe erreicht hätte, und beschwerte sich, dass das niemand beachten würde. Sam streichelte sie daraufhin über den Kopf und sagte: "Aber, du bist doch mein großes Mädchen!" Das stellte Elanor dann sehr zufrieden.  
  
"Und, steht heute etwas an, das erledigt werden muss", fragte Frodo und sah Sam aufmerksam an, der sehr damit beschäftigt war, ein Stück Kuchen zu verzehren.  
  
"Du könntest dich mal um Elanors Schrank kümmern, da ist schon vor zwei Wochen der Griff abgefallen", meinte Rosie an Sam gewand, noch ehe jemand anderes irgendetwas antworten konnte. Sam sah sie daraufhin mit einem etwas vorwurfsvollen Blick an und antwortete dann: "Aber Rosie, schau dir doch das Wetter an! Es ist so schön draußen, da ließe sich noch etwas im Garten machen, anstatt jetzt in der Stube zu sitzen und den Schrank zu reparieren."  
  
Als er jedoch merkte, dass Rosie ihn etwas mürrisch ansah, sagte er: "Ich könnte ja den Schrank heute Abend, wenn es dunkel ist reparieren."  
  
Rosie lächelte. "Schon gut, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber wenn du Zeit hast, könntest du ja mal nach dem Schrank sehen."  
  
Frodo und Sam lächelten sich an. "Was gibt es denn im Garten zu tun, kann ich vielleicht was helfen", fragte Frodo und sah amüsiert auf den kleinen Frodo, der sich gerade reichlich von dem Teller seines Onkels bediente. Frodo ließ den Kleinen jedoch verweilen und schüttelte den Kopf, als Sam gerade seinen Sohn auffordern wollte, die Hände auf seinem eigenen Teller zu lassen. "Schon in Ordnung", flüsterte er. "Was hast du denn nun heute im Garten vor?"  
  
Sam sah mit einem Kopfschütteln auf seinen keinen Sohn, der mit übervollen Backen Frodos Teller leer putzte und den es nicht im geringsten zu kümmern schien, dass das Essen jemand andres gehörte.  
  
"Ich hatte heute eigentlich vor, die welken Rosen abzuschneiden, das Gras könnte mal wieder gekürzt werden und von dem Apfelbaum wird es Zeit die Äpfel zu ernten. Rosie wollte Apfelkuchen backen und wenn ich nicht bald die Äpfel abernte, werden noch die Vögel darauf aufmerksam."  
  
"Ich kann dir ja helfen", schlug Frodo bereitwillig vor, "zu zweit macht die Arbeit doch viel mehr Spaß."  
  
"Ich kann auch helfen", mischte sich der kleine Frodo sofort ein.  
  
"Du wirst jetzt erst mal gebadet", sagte Rosie und zeigte auf den kleinen Frodo, "wenn ich schon wieder sehe, wo du überall den Kuchen hast...  
  
Mir scheint, als hättest du deinen Mund nicht einmal getroffen."  
  
Der kleine Frodo grinste über beide Ohren und stopfte sich noch etwas in den Mund.  
  
"Ich habe einen Vorschlag", sagte Sam. "Rosie geht jetzt die Kinder baden, Frodo und ich räumen den Tisch ab und dann gehen er und ich raus in den Garten." Damit waren alle einverstanden, die Kinder liebten Baden und liefen schon eilig los. Rosie begann damit einen Topf mit Wasser im Kamin heiß zu machen, und Sam holte aus einer Abstellkammer einen großen Holztrog, in dem Frodo und Elanor immer badeten. Die kleine Rose wurde in der Nähe auf einen weichen Teppich aus Schafwolle gelegt, damit Rosie sie immer im Blickfeld haben konnte, während sie die Kinder badete.  
  
Frodo war indes in der Küche schon zu Gange mit abräumen und machte sich danach auf in sein Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Als er es betrat schmunzelte er, überall lagen die Kissen verstreut, die Decke lag auf dem Boden und Kleidungsstücke waren überall im Zimmer verteilt. Der Hobbit blickte sich um, das war eine Unordnung, aber er entschloss sich, sie nachher zu beseitigen. Heute Abend hatte er genügend Zeit dazu. Jetzt wollte er möglichst schnell hinaus, denn das schöne Wetter hatte eine Anziehungskraft auf Frodo. Es würde ein wundervoller Tag werden, dessen war sich Frodo sicher. Bei dem schönen Wetter draußen im Garten an der frischen Luft und heute Abend vielleicht wieder am warmen Kamin mit Rosie und Sam. Ja, diesen Tag würde er so richtig genießen. Er war voller Freude über alles, was um ihn herum geschah. 


	2. Der Apfelbaum

Schnell zog er sich an und stieg über die ganze Unordnung hinweg, bis hin zur Tür. Als er durch den Flur der Hobbithöhle ging erharschte er einen Blick auf Rosie und die Kinder. Rose lag schlafend auf dem Teppich und Elanor und Frodo saßen vergnügt in dem großen Holztrog und spritzten sich gegenseitig das Wasser ins Gesicht. Rosie hatte ein Stück Seife in der Hand und war beinahe mehr mit Schaum bedeckt, als die Kinder.  
  
"Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe, Rosie", fragte er im Vorbeigehen.  
  
"Nein, vielen Dank, ich komme schon zu recht", antwortete sie und war kurz darauf von einer Wasserwelle, ausgelöst von Elanor, pitsch nass.  
  
Frodo grinste und meinte dann nur: "Gut, gut, wie du meinst."  
  
Frodo ging weiter bis zur Eingangstür, öffnete sie und betrat dann den Garten. Draußen war das Wetter noch viel schöner, als es von drinnen ausgesehen hatte. Auf den Blättern, Blumen und Gräsern hatte sich über Nacht Tau gesammelt und nun, da die Sonne so kräftig schien, glitzerte es überall, weil die Sonne auf die vielen Tautropfen schien. Einige Blätter an den Bäumen hatten eine kräftige rote oder gelbe Farbe und der Anblick war eine wahre Wonne. So kräftige, leuchtende Farben konnte man nur selten beobachten. Frodo atmete tief die frische Luft ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um dem gezwitscher der Vögel zu lauschen.  
  
"Herr Frodo, ist alles in Ordnung, was tust du denn hier", hörte er Sams Stimme auf einmal laut sagen.  
  
"Oh, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass du hier bist. Ich genieße gerade den schönen Tag."  
  
"Ich wollte dich auch gewiss nicht stören, es ist in der Tat ein wunderschöner Tag, den lasse ich mir auch durch nichts vermiesen, obwohl ich festgestellt habe, dass wohl irgendwelche Hühner in dem Beet gescharrt haben, dass ich vor zwei Tagen erst bearbeitet habe. Diese verfluchten Hühner, kaum hat man etwas fertig, graben sie einem wieder die ganze Erde um und machen die ganze Arbeit zunichte! Mich würde mal interessieren, von wem die kommen. Dummerweise hat hier nahezu jeder Nachbar Hühner."  
  
"Ach Sam, schimpf doch nicht."  
  
"Nein, tu ich nicht. Ich werde mir jetzt die Leiter schnappen und die Äpfel ernten! Vielleicht habe ich Glück und Rosie backt heute noch Kuchen, ich habe zwar gerade erst gefrühstückt, aber so ein kleines Stück Kuchen... Das wäre jetzt trotzdem nicht schlecht." Er grinste und machte sich auf den Weg, um die Leiter zu holen. Frodo folgte ihm und beobachtete ein paar Vögel, die in einem kleinem Schwarm über der Hobbithöhle der Gamdschies kreisten. Er lächelte, als er zudem hinter einem kleinen Hügel ein paar Hühner erblickte, die eifrig in der Erde pickten und scharrten. Frodo sagte Sam jedoch nichts, sonst hätte er sich nur wieder aufgeregt. Sam ging zu einem kleinen Schuppen, der hinter seiner Höhle lag und öffnete die knarrende Tür. Stickige Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie den Raum betraten. Überall lagen Gegenstände, Hölzer, Lumpen und Werkzeug herum. Ganz hinten in einer Ecke konnte man ein großes Spinnennetz erkennen, in dessen Mitte eine langbeinige, schwarze Spinne thronte und Frodo fuhr ein Schauder über den Rücken. Sam merkte sofort, dass sein Freund unruhig beim Anblick des Netzes wurde. "Keine Angst, die ist nicht gefährlich. Sie hat nichts zu tun mit..." Er presste die Lippen zusammen und sah Frodo an.  
  
"...Kankra, ich weiß", beendete Frodo den Satz und lächelte. "Ich habe nur gerade wieder daran gedacht, als wir... Ach, es ist egal. Es ist lange her und es ist vorbei."  
  
"Du hast recht Frodo, es ist vorbei. Es ist Vergangenheit, und in der Zukunft erwartet uns so etwas nicht mehr."  
  
"Ja, da hast du hoffentlich recht."  
  
"Da habe ich bestimmt sogar recht! Auf dich warten noch viele schöne Jahre, ganz ohne Gefahren wie Kankra. Das liegt weit zurück."  
  
Frodo sah Sam an und lächelte erneut. "Stimmt und nun wollen wir aber endlich den Baum abernten, sonst wird es noch dunkel, eh wir anfangen und du kommst nicht mehr zu deinem Kuchen!"  
  
Sam nickte und ging ein paar Schritte weiter in den Schuppen hinein, gefolgt von Frodo. Er bückte sich und wühlte unter einem großen Stapel von Brettern herum. "Verdammt, diese ständige Unordnung. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich die Leiter vor ein paar Wochen da runter geschoben habe."  
  
Er zerrte und es kam tatsächlich eine Leiter zum Vorschein. "Na bitte", äußerte er sich zufrieden und Frodo und er machten sich daran die Leiter aus dem Schuppen zu tragen. Kurz bevor sie hinausgingen stutzte Sam kurz, denn hinter der Tür offenbarte sich ihm eine zweite Leiter, die er zuvor gar nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn Sam, warum gehst du nicht weiter", fragte Frodo, der sich über das plötzliche Stehen bleiben wunderte.  
  
"Hier ist noch eine Leiter."  
  
"Ja, und?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber bei irgendeiner von beiden hatte Rosie letztes Jahr die Befürchtung sie könnte morsch sein. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, welche von beiden das war." Er betrachtete sich beide Leitern aufmerksam und meinte dann: "Ach, die sehen beide stabil aus, wir nehmen jetzt einfach die hier."  
  
Sie gingen beide aus dem Schuppen raus und trugen die Leiter über den Rasen zu einem Apfelbaum, an dessen Zweige große, rote Äpfel hingen. Die ersten Vögel hatten sich bereits daran gemacht sich an den Äpfeln zu beköstigen und Sam stellte fest, dass es wirklich Zeit wurde mit der Ernte. Er stellte sie Leiter an den Baum und prüfte, ob sie auch stabilen Halt hatte. Der Baum war sehr hoch und ein Sturz aus einer Höhe wie dieser konnte durchaus gefährlich werden. Die Leiter stand jedoch fest auf dem Boden und Sam überlegte, wie sie am Besten vorgehen sollten mit der Ernte. "Ich schlage vor, ich klettere da rauf und pflücke die Äpfel ab. Dann werfe ich sie zu dir herunter und du kannst sie einsammeln und in einen Eimer tun. - Ach ja, einen Eimer brauchen wir ja auch noch."  
  
Sam verschwand noch mal kurz in dem Schuppen um einen Eimer zu holen und Frodo betrachtete sich den Baum. Er stand schon viele Jahre dort, und dicke Wurzeln ragten in kleinen Bögen aus der Erde. Er hatte viele Äste, die an manchen Stellen schon kahl waren, weil einige Blätter bereits abgefallen waren. In dem Wipfel konnte er einige Vogelnester sehen und der Stamm hatte hier und da einige Löcher, die von Raupen verursacht worden waren. Harz Tropfen klebten am Stamm und Frodo berührte einen und musste sogleich feststellen, dass seine Finger danach ziemlich stark klebten, aber nun einen angenehmen Geruch von Baum besaßen.  
  
Etwas Wind war nun aufgekommen und sorgte für ein leises Rascheln der Blätter und ein dumpfes Knarren in den teilweise schon sehr alten Ästen.  
  
Während sich Frodo noch den Baum betrachtete, sah er auch schon Sam über die Wiese zurückkommen, mit einem Eimer aus Holz in der Hand. Er trällerte ein Liedchen und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Plötzlich hörte man Rosie von drinnen etwas rufen, und Sam drehte sich schnell um und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie sagte. Frodo konnte es nicht verstehen, aber nach einem kurzen Augenblick drehte Sam sich wieder um zu Frodo. "Ich muss noch mal kurz rein, Rosie sagt, ich soll ihr bei irgendwas helfen. Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
"Ich kann ja schon mal anfangen", rief Frodo zurück.  
  
"Ja kannst du, ich komme gleich und helfe dir dann", war die Antwort, die er von Sam darauf bekam.  
  
Frodo sah, wie Sam in die Hobbithöhle verschwand. Den Eimer hatte er mitten auf dem Rasen liegengelassen, doch Frodo wollte ihn nicht holen, er konnte ihn im Moment so wieso nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Der Hobbit stellte sich vor die Leiter und machte sich ganz langsam daran hinaufzuklettern. Die Sprossen knackten bei jedem Tritt unheimlich und Frodo hielt sich krampfhaft fest und achtete darauf nicht hinunterzufallen. Er hatte normalerweise keine Höhenangst, doch er fühlte sich auf einem Baum sicherer, als auf einer Leiter. Er stieg weiter, höher und höher und merkte bald, dass der Baum doch wesentlich größer war, als er von unten aussah.  
  
Endlich erreichte er einen dicken Ast und kletterte auf ihn. Hier hatte er sicheren Halt, und nun konnte er sich auch die Umgebung von oben genau betrachten. Er blickte in die Ferne und konnte einige Hobbits in ihren Gärten arbeiten sehen. Unter sich, außerhalb von Sams Land konnte er auch die Scharr Hühner sehen, die ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen waren. Eins der Tiere näherte sich verdächtig dem Beet, von dem Sam vorhin schon gesagt hatte, es sei bestimmt von Hühnern verwüstet worden. Wie recht er hatte. Frodo rief etwas, dass wohl verschwinde heißen sollte, doch nichts geschah, das Huhn stolzierte ungerührt auf das Beet zu.  
  
Frodo begann ein paar Äpfel vom Baum zu pflücken und sie herunter zu werfen. Nach einer Weile sah er, wie Elanor aus der Tür kam, und in den Garten lief. "Onkel Frodo, wo bist du denn?"  
  
Frodo drehte sich um und sah die Kleine fröhlich durch den Garten laufen.  
  
"Ich bin hier oben, auf dem Apfelbaum!"  
  
"Ach da! Ich bin jetzt ganz sauber, Mama hat mich gebadet."  
  
"Das ist ja schön, Elanor. Ist dein Bruder denn auch schon sauber?"  
  
Die Kleine machte eine komisch aussehende Geste und meinte dann: "Ja, ist er. Aber er ist nicht so sauber, wie ich!"  
  
Frodo lachte. "Na das kann ich mir vorstellen."  
  
Elanor hielt sich jetzt ihre kleinen Händchen vor den Mund und kicherte in sich hinein. Plötzlich richtete sich jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Huhn, dass dabei war, das Beet umzugraben und nach Würmern suchte.  
  
"Oh nein, das Huhn macht Papas Beet kaputt!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten lief sie auch schon los und übersah dabei den Eimer, den Sam auf dem Rasen gelassen hatte. Frodo wollte sie noch warnen, aber es gab ein Poltern und Elanor fiel über den Eimer auf den Rasen. Frodo bleib fast das Herz stehen, als er das sah, die Kleine war nicht gerade sanft gefallen. Sofort hörte man auch Elanors Weinen, dass durch den ganzen Garten wiederhallte. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Stirn und Frodo konnte von oben etwas rotes erkennen.  
  
"Elanor! Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Die Kleine sagte nichts, sondern saß einfach nur da und weinte bitterlich. Frodo wurde von Panik ergriffen. Wenn sie sich nun ernstlich verletzt hatte. Schnell kletterte er zu der Leiter zurück und begann hastig an ihr runter zu klettern. Er sah nicht nach unten, und er war auch nicht mehr so vorsichtig, wie beim Aufstieg. Er wollte nur schnell zu Elanor, die immer noch erbärmlich weinte.  
  
Frodo war immer noch sehr hoch in dem Baum, als es plötzlich ein lautes Knacken zu hören war. Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Frodo, dass gerade eine Sprosse unter ihm weggebrochen war und verzweifelt versuchte er sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Er fiel und schlug im Fall auf einem Ast auf, der an der Seite hinausragte. Ein Entsetzensschrei entfuhr ihm und es war ihm nicht möglich, auch nur irgendwo einen Halt zu finden, mit dem er seinen Sturz hätte abfangen können. Die Leiter kippte seitlich weg, während der Hobbit immer noch fiel. Frodo prallte schreiend auf einer Wurzel auf, die aus der Erde ragte und landete auf dem Rücken. Zeitgleich war erneut ein lautes Knacken zu hören, doch diesmal stammte es nicht von einem Stück Holz...  
  
Elanor hatte gesehen, was passiert war und saß einfach nur da und starrte auf Frodo, der nun auf der Erde lag. Sie war klein und wusste eigentlich nicht viel über gefährliche Situationen. Trotzdem begriff sie in dem Moment, dass etwas schlimmes geschehen war. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie sprang auf und lief schreiend in die Hobbithöhle.  
  
Frodo lag auf der Erde und konnte kaum atmen. Er hatte starke Schmerzen und musste darum kämpfen, um nicht zu schreien. Doch er spürte, dass noch etwas anderes nicht stimmte. Er konnte seine Beine nicht bewegen und hatte ein taubes Gefühl in ihnen. Sein Kopf lag seitlich, so dass er sein linkes Bein sehen konnte. Als er es jedoch erblickte spürte er, wie ihm vor Schreck der Schweiß über die Stirn rann. Es stand in einem ganz merkwürdigen Winkel ab, und Frodo wusste, dass es gebrochen war. Er rang darum, dass Bewusstsein nicht zu verlieren und unterdrückte die Übelkeit, die in ihm hochstieg.  
  
Panik überkam ihn, denn obwohl das Bein gebrochen war, hatte er keine Schmerzen in ihm. Dagegen waren die Schmerzen in seinem Rücken kaum zu ertragen und Frodo stöhnte gequält. Der Hobbit schluchzte, denn eine unheimliche Kälte stieg in ihm hoch. Er spürte, wie sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug und eine beunruhigende Schwäche überkam ihn. Dunkelheit begann sich langsam um ihn zu legen und ein paar Tränen liefen aus seinen großen Augen an seinen Schläfen hinunter. Er machte einen hoffnungslosen Versuch sich zu bewegen, doch es tat so schrecklich weh. Aber nur in seinem Rücken, in seinen Beinen begann sich immer mehr ein Gefühl der Taubheit auszubreiten, und Frodo schloss vor Verzweiflung die Augen. Immer mehr Tränen strömten über sein Gesicht, und leise Schluchzer entfuhren seinen Lippen, denn langsam schlich sich eine schreckliche Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein...  
  
Sam war gerade dabei Rosie zu helfen das viele verspritzte Wasser wegzuwischen. Der kleine Frodo hatte so heftig in dem Holztrog geplanscht, dass er sogar unter einen kleinen Schrank gelaufen war und nun hielt Sam ihn hoch, damit Rosie das Wasser darunter wegwischen konnte. Der kleine Frodo saß währenddessen juchzend auf der Erde und klatschte freudig in die Hände. Rosie hatte ihn in eine Decke gewickelt, die viel zu groß für ihn war und auf seinem Kopf ein spitzes Mützchen bildete. Darunter lugten blonde Locken hervor, an denen noch ein paar Wassertropfen abperlten.  
  
"Kleiner Schlingel", sagte Sam und beobachtete seinen Sohn, während er noch immer den Schrank hochhielt.  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie Schreie und Elanor kam sichtlich verstört ins Zimmer gelaufen. Rosie sah etwas Blut an ihrer Stirn und stürmte sofort zu ihr. Die Kleine war völlig aufgelöst und sagte etwas, doch die vielen Schluchzer machten nur ein paar undeutliche Laute aus ihren Worten. Sam ließ den Schrank hinunterfallen, und ein dumpfer Knall war zu hören. "Was ist denn los Elanor, hast du dich verletzt?"  
  
Das kleine Hobbitmädchen schüttelte energisch den Kopf und sah ihren Vater mit geröteten Augen an.  
  
"Sag schon was ist denn", fragte Sam nach und fasste seine Tochter bei den Schultern.  
  
"Onkel Frodo, er ist...", flüsterte sie, dann wurde sie wieder von einem heftigen Weinanfall geschüttelt. Sam sah Rosie an und beide hatten einen Ausdruck der Angst und Ratlosigkeit in ihren Augen. Sam sagte nichts, er stand urplötzlich ganz schnell auf und lief in Richtung Ausgangstür. Rosie blickte ihm nach und nahm Elanor auf den Arm. Etwas musste geschehen sein, doch was war es nur, dass ihre Tochter so hat erschrecken lassen?  
  
Die Tränen ließen ihn die Umgebung nur noch verschwommen sehen und die innere Kälte ließen seine bläulich gefärbten Lippen zittern. Frodos Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schwer und ein rasselndes Geräusch begleitete jeden Atemzug. Er hatte Angst, er wünschte sich so sehr, dass es sich nur um einen Alptraum handeln würde und schmerzlich war die Erkenntnis, dass es keiner war. Und er wünschte sich, dass Sam kommen würde, er hatte Angst allein zu sein.  
  
Sam trat aus der Tür und suchte die Umgebung mit einem hektischen Blick ab. "Frodo", rief er und sah sich suchend um. "Frodo, wo bist du?"  
  
Sein Blick wanderte im Garten umher und blieb entsetzt an dem großem Apfelbaum hängen. Die Leiter war umgestürzt, und unter dem Baum konnte er Frodo liegen sehen. Er bewegte sich nicht. Sam blieb, starr vor Schreck, einfach stehen und versuchte zu begreifen, was er da sah. Sofort durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Frodo vom Baum gefallen sein musste.  
  
Sam schlug die Hände vor den Mund und spürte, wie sie anfingen zu zittern. "Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein", flüsterte er und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Wenn sich Frodo nur nicht verletzt hatte!  
  
Sam lief los und schon als er sich Frodo näherte, stockte ihm der Atem. Er lief weiter und ein Schwindel überkam ihn, als er vor ihm stand.  
  
Frodos linkes Bein jagte ihm mehr, als einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es sah schrecklich verdreht und irgendwie abgeknickt aus. Sein Hemd war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und schmutzig und an seiner Stirn und seinen Armen und Händen konnte Sam einige Schürfwunden erkennen.  
  
Sam kniete sich neben Frodo und konnte erkennen, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
  
"Sam, hilf mir bitte", flüsterte Frodo mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Sam nahm seine Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er da war und sagte leise: "Herr Frodo, was ist denn geschehen?"  
  
"Elanor, sie hat sich verletzt, ich stand auf dem Baum und wollte..." Er atmete einmal schwerfällig durch. "... ich wollte schnell zu ihr runter klettern und dann ist eine Sprosse durchgebrochen."  
  
"Oh, Herr Frodo, es tut mir so leid. Was kann ich tun?"  
  
"Bleib bitte bei mir, etwas stimmt nicht." Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entfuhr seinen Lippen. "Ist Elanor schlimm verletzt", flüsterte er.  
  
"Nein, es ist wohl nur eine Platzwunde, aber was meinst du mit es stimmt was nicht", fragte Sam und in ihm keimte ein ungutes Gefühl hoch. Er bemühte sich nicht aus Frodos linkes Bein zu gucken, er fühlte sich so hilflos und hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Frodo brauchte dringend Hilfe, das Bein war mit Sicherheit gebrochen und auch an seinem rechten Handgelenk konnte Sam eine blaue Färbung ausmachen, die auf einen Bruch hinwies.  
  
Frodo blinzelte und atmete schwer. "Mein Bein ist gebrochen, aber ich fühle es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen."  
  
"Das ist vielleicht nur der Schreck Herr Frodo." Sam zog seine Weste aus und schob sie Frodo vorsichtig unter den Kopf. "Hab keine Angst, ich bin doch da, es wird alles wieder gut werden."  
  
"Mir ist so kalt, Sam."  
  
"Alles wird gut Herr Frodo, ich verspreche es dir." Sam lächelte, er wollte ihn beruhigen, doch im selben Moment rollten Tränen über seine Wangen und er blickte verzweifelt auf den Boden.  
  
Plötzlich hörte man Rosies Stimme und den kleinen Frodo, der auf ihrem Arm saß und weinte. "Sam, was ist denn?"  
  
Sam sah Frodo an, der jetzt seine Augen einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte. "Schick sie rein, Sam. Ich will nicht, dass die Kinder..." Er hustete und stöhnte. Sam sah ihn an und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Dann drehte er sich in die Richtung aus der Rosies Stimme gekommen war. "Geht rein. Rosie nimm die Kinder und geh", schrie er in ihre Richtung und seine Stimme zitterte etwas bei diesen Worten. Rosie blickte besorgt drein und tat dann aber, wie ihr geheißen wurde.  
  
"Herr Frodo, was soll ich denn tun, sag doch was ich machen soll!"  
  
Er schluchzte und strich Frodo die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Bleib nur bei mir", flüsterte Frodo. "Ich will nicht alleine ster..." Er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen und von einem heftigen Schluchzen geschüttelt. Sam lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sollte dieses letzte Wort wirklich das bedeuten, was er vermutete? Das konnte doch nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein! Es war unmöglich.  
  
Er nahm Frodos Kopf und legte ihn vorsichtig in seinen Schoß. Frodo stöhnte wieder und rang nach Luft. "Mein Rücken, ich glaube etwas ist mit meinem Rücken nicht in Ordnung. Es tut so weh, und meine Beine sind ohne Gefühl und taub."  
  
Langsam dämmerte Sam die erschreckende Erkenntnis und er kämpfte hart, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wenn etwas mit seinem Rücken war, wenn er gar auch gebrochen war, dann gab es keine Rettung.  
  
"Sam", flüsterte Frodo und er hatte Mühe die Schwäche zu bekämpfen und die Angst vor dem zurückzuhalten, was, wie er spürte, unausweichlich war.  
  
"Ja, Herr Frodo", antwortete Sam und drückte seine Hand."  
  
"Es war so schön mit dir und deiner Familie." Er lächelte schwach und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen? Es wird doch auch noch weiter schön bleiben."  
  
Frodo keuchte und vergrub sein Gesicht für kurze Zeit in Sams Arm und Sam konnte seine Verzweiflung kaum zurück halten.  
  
"Ich habe solche Angst, Sam", flüsterte Frodo kaum hörbar.  
  
Frodo hörte sein Herz schwerfällig schlagen, es kämpfte nahezu darum, nicht stehen zu bleiben. Sein Atem hatte sich bereits stark verlangsamt und ein Gefühl unbeschreiblich großer Müdigkeit überkam ihn. Ein dunkler Schleier legte sich nun vor seine Augen und er drückte Sams Hand schwach. Er war unendlich dankbar, dass Sam in diesen Minuten bei ihm war. Die Schmerzen wichen mit einem Mal aus Frodos Körper und für einen kurzen Augenblick glühte in ihm ein Funken Hoffnung auf, das alles würde wieder gut werden würde, doch so schnell er gekommen war, so schnell erlosch er auch wieder. Und tief in seinem Inneren erkannte der Hobbit nun die schreckliche Wahrheit.  
  
Sam sah Frodo an und er spürte verzweifelt, wie sein Freund immer schwächer in seinen Armen wurde und nahezu alle Kraft aus seinen Gliedern wich.  
  
Dann plötzlich hörte Sam ein langes zischendes Geräusch von Frodos Atem und Frodos Augen weiteten sich auf einmal ungewöhnlich. Obwohl der Hobbit auch vorher schon kaum Kraft gehabt hatte wich nun alle restliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper und sein Kopf fiel ein Stück zurück.  
  
"Herr Frodo?" Sam saß mit klopfendem Herzen da und starrte seinen Freund an. Frodo bewegte sich nicht mehr. Seine Augen waren starr und blickten leblos in eine Richtung. Eine letzte Träne rann an seiner Wange hinunter und tropfte auf das weiche Gras, indem sie verschwand.  
  
"Herr Frodo", fragte Sam noch einmal zitternd. "Bitte nicht, Herr Frodo! Bitte nicht..."  
  
Sam begann herzzerreißend zu schluchzen und weinte bitterlich. Er drückte seinen Freund fest an sich und wollte die schreckliche Wahrheit noch immer nicht erkennen. "Bei den Valar, wach wieder auf" rief er immer und immer wieder, aber sein Bitten blieb unerhört. Frodo war tot, sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, es hatte den Kampf gegen den Tod verloren.  
  
Sam hielt den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen und konnte nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, es konnte gar nicht wahr sein. Und immer noch versuchte er seinen Freund und Herrn aufzuwecken, indem er ihn sanft schüttelte und über die Stirn streichelte.  
  
Nach etlichen Minuten gab Sam es auf und wiegte Frodo behutsam in seinen Armen. "Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er.  
  
Sam versuchte ohne Erfolg auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es kam ihm so unwirklich vor, was gerade geschehen war und doch wusste er, dass es wahr war. Er wollte Frodo nicht wieder loslassen und hielt ihn immer noch fest in seinen Armen. Es musste bereits eine ganze Zeit vergangen sein, als er ihn schluchzend auf das weiche Gras legte und ihn sich betrachtete. Sein Gesicht war blass und die Augen hatten sich irgendwie verändert. Sie blickten immer noch in genau die selbe Richtung, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sam ihm das letzte Mal in die Augen gesehen hatte. Doch war trotzdem etwas anders mit ihnen. Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren, alles Lebendige war aus ihnen gewichen und die Reste der Tränen waren verschwunden.  
  
Sams Augen brannten vom Weinen und wollten bald keine Tränen mehr vergießen. Er strich Frodo ein letztes Mal über die Stirn und dann über seine Augen und schloss ihm die Lider. Er sah jetzt aus, als würde er schlafen, nur die bläulichen Lippen zeigten, dass dem nicht so war. Ohne es zu merken, hatte Sam immer noch Frodos Hand in seiner und er merkte, als er sie loslassen wollte, dass Frodo selbst im Tod Sams Hand noch eisern festhielt. Sam öffnete Frodos Hand ganz sanft und legte sie neben ihn.  
  
Auf einmal hörte er Schritte hinter sich, doch er blickte sich nicht um, ihm war alles gleich. "Sam, was ist denn passiert", hörte er Rosies Stimme fragen. Sam drehte seinen Kopf und blickte mit geröteten Augen zu seiner Frau hoch. Ihr Blick war bereits starr auf den toten Frodo gerichtet. Sam sah an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie es genauso wenig begreifen konnte, wie er selbst. "Ist er, er ist doch nicht etwa..." stammelte sie.  
  
"Er ist tot" hörte Sam sich sagen und begriff noch gar nicht die Bedeutung der Worte, die er ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Aber wie..."  
  
"Er muss vom Baum gefallen sein, er hat noch gelebt, als ich rausgelaufen bin. Er ist in meinen Armen gestorben", fiel Sam ihr ins Wort und blickte auf die Erde. Ein erneutes brennendes Gefühl stieg in seinen Augen hoch, doch er war nicht mehr fähig auch nur eine Träne zu weinen. Es waren schon zu viele gewesen. 


	3. Ein Tag geht zu Ende

An die folgenden Stunden konnte Sam sich nur schemenhaft erinnern. Zu viel ungeordnete Gedanken beherrschten seine Sinne. Es konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass er mit Rosie in die Höhle gegangen war, doch was er dort getan hatte, wusste er nicht mehr. Ein Hobbit aus der Nachbarschaft war hinübergekommen, er hatte zusammen mit einem anderen Frodos toten Körper ein Stück weiter entfernt von dem Apfelbaum getragen und hatte ihn mit einem weißen Tuch zugedeckt.  
  
Der Hobbit musste Sam gefragt haben, ob er irgendwas für ihn tun konnte, denn Merry und Pippin standen plötzlich vor der Tür und meinten, sie seien geschickt worden. Sam musste wohl den Auftrag erteilt haben, sie zu holen.  
  
Die beiden hatten genau wie Sam tiefrote Augen und Pippin zitterte am ganzen Körper und war nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Merry stützte ihn und versuchte verzweifelt Worte zu finden, doch es gab nichts, dass er sagen konnte.  
  
So saßen sie einfach nur da. Jeder war tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, die alle um Frodo kreisten, und hin und wieder hörte man einen von ihnen schluchzen.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn beerdigen", sagte Merry irgendwann ganz leise. Er erntete von Sam einen vorwurfsvollen Blick und er sah auf die Erde.  
  
"Das ist das letzte was wir noch für ihn tun können", fügte er noch leiser hinzu.  
  
Pippin sah Merry und Sam verzweifelt an. "Sollten wir nicht noch etwas warten, es ist doch erst ein paar Stunden her."  
  
"Pippin, es ist auch schwer für mich zu begreifen, aber er ist tot, und er wacht nicht wieder auf."  
  
"Ja leider, er wacht nicht wieder auf", wiederholte Sam und schien völlig in Gedanken zu sein.  
  
"Dann lasst ihn uns begraben, damit er seinen Frieden hat", fügte Merry hinzu.  
  
Sam vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte die aufsteigenden Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen. Merry ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. In der Ferne türmten sich dunkle Wolkenberge auf und ließen nichts Gutes verheißen. "Es wird Regen geben, lasst uns rausgehen und ihn beerdigen, bevor das schlechte Wetter kommt." Merry hatte alle Mühe so etwas zu sagen, denn auch ihm fiel es schwer zu begreifen, dass Frodo nicht mehr lebte, und das er es war, den sie beerdigen wollten. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern einmal über die Augen um zu verhindern, dass sich neue Tränen einen Weg aus seinen Augen suchten.  
  
Pippin und Sam starrten ihn nur an, als könnten sie seinen Worten nicht folgen. Schließlich erhob Sam sich schwerfällig und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen hinaus. Merry und Pippin folgten ihm langsam, vorbei an einem Zimmer, aus dem man Rosies und den Kindern ihre Stimmen hören konnte, bis hinaus in den Garten. Sam blieb einige Meter vom Apfelbaum entfernt stehen und betrachtete sich das weiße Tuch, unter dem sich Frodos Körper abzeichnete. Merry und Pippin blieben etwas entfernter stehen. Sam drehte sich plötzlich um und lief in den Schuppen hinter seiner Höhle. Als er zurück kam, hatte er zwei Spaten in der Hand und drückte Merry einen in die Hand. "Ich denke, wir sollten ihn in Rosies und meinem Garten beerdigen, hier hat es ihm immer gefallen", sagte Sam und seine Stimme zitterte heftig. Merry nickte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wo genau", fragte er nach.  
  
Sam nickte in Richtung des großen Apfelbaumes. "Dort wo er auch gestorben ist. Dort soll er auch seine Ruhe finden."  
  
Merry nickte erneut und ging mit dem Spaten in der Hand zu der Stelle, die Sam ihm zeigte.  
  
Zuerst mussten sie die Leiter wegräumen, die immer noch an genau der selben Stelle lag, an der sie umgestürzt war. Sam verspürte mehrere schmerzhafte Stiche in seinem Herzen, als er die durchgebrochene Sprosse erblickte und schluchzte einmal laut auf. Dann begannen sie ein großes Loch zu schaufeln. Beide Hobbits wechselten kein Wort miteinander, nur Pippin fragte einmal, ob sie die Beerdigung wirklich so still und heimlich machen sollten.  
  
"Wie meinst du das", fragte Sam.  
  
"Ich meine, willst du nicht noch jemand anderes dabeihaben, außer uns und Rosie?"  
  
"Wer war denn noch wichtig für ihn? Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli wären die einzigen, die ich jetzt gerne noch hier hätte. Aber sie sind zu weit entfernt. Wer sollte denn sonst noch dabei sein?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, du hast recht."  
  
Wie in Trance schaufelte Sam das Loch, er dachte an nichts, als er es tat, er hatte alle Gedanken verdrängt und spürte nur noch die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf. Irgendwann war das Loch dann groß genug, und zu dritt trugen sie den toten Frodo, der immer noch in das weiße Tuch gewickelt war und es auch bleiben sollte, zu dem Apfelbaum zurück. Alle hatten viele Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihren toten Freund zu seinem letztem Ruheplatz trugen. Sogar Sams Augen waren wieder feucht, obwohl er noch bis vor kurzem nicht eine Träne vergießen konnte. Sie wollten ihn schon in das Loch hineinlegen, als Sam plötzlich sagte: "Wartet, ich möchte ihn noch ein letztes Mal sehen."  
  
Merry und Pippin schluckten schwer und Pippin konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber er fürchtete sich vor dem Anblick seines toten Freundes.  
  
Sie legten Frodo vorsichtig auf die Erde.  
  
Merry sah Sam eindringlich an. "Sam, er ist tot. Sieh ihn dir nicht mehr an, behalte ihn lieber so in Erinnerung, wie er war."  
  
"Aber vielleicht lebt er ja doch noch, vielleicht ist er wieder aufgewacht, vielleicht habe ich mich getäuscht..."  
  
Merry sah Sam sehr besorgt an, er wollte immer noch nicht wahr haben was passiert war, er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Merry sah ihm eindringlich an. "Er kommt nicht mehr zurück, Sam, du musst das akzeptieren."  
  
"Aber wie kann ich es akzeptieren", schluchzte Sam und fiel auf die Knie. "Er soll zurückkommen, ich wünschte diesen Tag heute hätte es nie gegeben, ich wünschte, das wäre alles nicht passiert!" Sam verlor völlig die Kontrolle über sich und Merry und Pippin wussten nicht, was sie nun tun sollten. Sie sahen Sam, der auf dem Boden kniete, die Arme dicht an seinen Körper gepresst hatte und all seine Trauer brach aus ihm heraus, denn langsam schien die Erkenntnis zu kommen, dass er Frodo nie mehr wieder sehen würde. "Wisst ihr, was das letzte Gespräch war, das ich mit ihm geführt hatte, als noch alles in Ordnung war?" Sam sah beide auffordernd an und bekam kaum Luft, weil er von einem heftigen Weinanfall geschüttelt wurde. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, er hätte noch eine glückliche Zukunft vor sich. Nach all den schrecklichen Erlebnissen der Vergangenheit. Das war nur kurze Zeit, bevor er von dieser verdammten Leiter gefallen ist!"  
  
Merry und Pippin sahen ihn mitleidig an, er war schon ganz heiser, weil er seine Trauer so hinausschrie. Auch Pippin fing wieder an zu weinen.  
  
"Ist das nicht eine schöne Zukunft" schrie Sam und deutete auf das weiße Tuch.  
  
Merry und Pippin konnten nichts sagen, sie sahen Sam einfach nur an. "Wieso musste das passieren", brüllte Sam und schlug die Hände wieder vors Gesicht. Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner etwas. Dann sagte Merry in leisem Ton: "Vielleicht ist das einfach sein Schicksal. Vielleicht sollte es so sein." Sam sah ihn mehr als vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Was sollte so sein? Du meinst, dass er in meinem Garten von der Leiter fällt und in meinen Armen stirbt? Von der Leiter... Frodo und ich sind damals zusammen bis nach Mordor gelaufen. Orks, Ringgeister, Kankra und selbst der dunkle Herrscher persönlich konnte und nicht aufhalten. Frodo hat alles geschafft, er ist dem Tod immer wieder entkommen. Und jetzt stirbt er an einem so friedlichen Tag, weil er von der Leiter fällt? Was ist das für eine grausame Ironie des Schicksals? Wie kann ich so etwas akzeptieren? Ich will das überhaupt nicht, er hat es nicht verdient so einen Tod zu erleiden und ich kann nicht einfach so hinnehmen, dass das sein Schicksal sein soll."  
  
"Was willst du denn tun", fragte Merry, als Sam zwangsläufig ruhig sein musste, weil er schon keine Stimme mehr hatte.  
  
Sam sah ihn an, mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf bald entzwei gespalten wurde, so hämmerte er. Er fühlte sich so elend, er war so schwach durch die viele Aufregung und ihm machte es zu schaffen, dass er auf Merrys Frage keine Antwort wusste.  
  
"Du kannst nichts tun, Sam. Dieses Mal nicht. Du musst es hinnehmen, dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Genau so, wie wir es alle hinnehmen müssen", sagte Merry und Pippin nickte zustimmend und sah in tiefer Trauer auf die Erde. Im selben Moment fing es an sanft zu regnen und Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass der Himmel die Tränen vergießen wollte, die er nicht mehr vergießen konnte.  
  
Merry legte ihm die Hand erneut auf die Schulter und Sam starrte auf das weiße Tuch. Er berührte es dort, wo er Frodos Arm vermutete und fühlte den kalten Körper seines Freundes. "Ich würde viel dafür geben, wenn ich ändern könnte, was geschehen ist", flüsterte er.  
  
Merry und Pippin machten sich nun zu zweit daran Frodo in sein Grab zu legen. Sam sah ihnen zu, er konnte nichts anderes mehr tun.  
  
Sie nahmen jeder einen Spaten und begannen vorsichtig die schwarze Erde wieder hinein zu schaufeln. Bald war von dem weißen Tuch nicht mehr viel zu sehen und Sam murmelte mit einem starren Blick und heiserer Stimme: "Auf wiedersehen, Herr Frodo."  
  
Der Regen kühlte Sams erhitztes Gesicht und seine Locken waren schon völlig durchnässt. Rosie war die ganze Zeit am Fenster gewesen und hatte ebenfalls voll Trauer beobachtet, wie Frodo beerdigt wurde. Nun kam sie heraus, in der einen Hand hielt sie Rose und in der anderen den kleinen Frodo. Beide Kinder waren dick angezogen, damit sie sich nicht erkälteten. Elanor ging vor ihnen. "Was macht ihr denn da alle", fragte der kleine Frodo immer wieder, der nicht verstand was geschehen war. Doch niemand gab ihm eine Antwort und der Kleine blickte sich freudig um.  
  
Rosie hatte Elanor versucht zu erklären, dass ihr Onkel Frodo jetzt wo anders hingegangen ist, an einen anderen Ort. Doch Rosie wusste nicht, was in ihr vorging und ob sie es verstanden hatte. Die Kleine hüllte sich ins Schweigen.  
  
Sam hatte sich, als er seine Familie kommen sah, wieder erhoben und war bemüht eine möglichst gefasste Erscheinung zu machen. Rosie jedoch hatte schon erkannt, was in ihm vorging und sie sah ihn mit einem besorgten Blick an. Merry und Pippin schaufelten schweigend Frodos Grab zu und machten dabei sehr traurige Gesichter. Als sie es beendet hatten, blieben alle noch eine Weile davor stehen und blickten stillschweigend darauf. Alle versuchten es immer noch richtig zu begreifen und auch Rosie wischte sich hin und wieder einige Tränen weg. Der kleine Frodo fing nach einer Zeit an zu quängeln und Rosie verschwand mit ihm und den anderen Kindern mit langsamen Schritt in die Höhle. Auch Merry und Pippin drehten sich langsam um, um hinein zu gehen. Nur Sam blieb immer noch vor Frodos Grab stehen und sah stillschweigend auf den kleinen Erdhügel, unter dem sein Freund ruhte.  
  
"Komm Sam, lass uns hinein gehen" hörte er Pippin sagen und wurde an seinem Arm weggezogen. Sam blickte beim Gehen immer wieder zurück und wäre gerne noch länger an Frodos Grab geblieben. Er blickte so lange zurück, bis sie schließlich in der Hobbithöhle ankamen und Pippin hinter ihnen die Tür schloss.  
  
Langsam wurde es dunkel und ein starker Wind kam auf. Der Regen wurde auch heftiger und die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont. Als Sam spät am Abend noch einmal aus dem Fenster sah, konnte er nur noch undeutlich die Umrisse des großen Apfelbaumes ausmachen, der immer weiter in Dunkelheit getaucht wurde.  
  
Rosie hatte ein notdürftiges Abendbrot hergerichtet, doch außer dem kleinen Frodo verspürte niemand das Bedürfnis etwas zu essen. Elanor saß stillschweigend am Tisch und Rosie sorgte sich sehr um sie, denn sie wirkte die ganze Zeit abwesend mit ihren Gedanken.  
  
Pippin starrte die ganze Zeit auf seine Hände, die er in den Schoß gelegt hatte und war mit den Gedanken bei Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli. Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn sie von Frodos Tod erfahren würden?  
  
Merry überlegte die ganze Zeit, was er sagen könnte, doch ihm wollten die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen.  
  
Sam starrte, wie Elanor stumm vor sich hin. Er hatte ein elendes Gefühl in der Magengegend, sein Kopf hämmerte und ihm war kalt, obwohl es in der Hobbithöhle angenehm warm war. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er krank werden, doch es störte ihn nicht. Nichts störte ihn in diesem Moment.  
  
Elanor stand irgendwann stumm von Tisch auf und machte sich auf in ihr Zimmer, der kleine Frodo wollte so gern noch mit ihr versteck spielen, doch sie hatte ihm nicht mal geantwortet, als er sie das freudig gefragt hatte. Und so kaute der Kleine nun traurig auf einer trockenen Scheibe Brot herum und seine großen Augen blickten hoffnungsvoll in die Richtung, in der Elanor verschwand. Rosie streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Kopf, der Kleine war so fröhlich, doch niemand beachtete ihn.  
  
Sam stand mit einem Male auf, und folgte Elanor in ihr Zimmer. Die anderen blickten ihm nur fragend nach und begannen dann, als er verschwunden war, den Tisch abzuräumen, auf dem noch fast das ganze Abendbrot stand. Immer noch sagte niemand ein Wort, es war so leise in der Hobbithöhle, dass man sogar das Rauschen des Windes in der Küche hören konnte.  
  
Sam öffnete vorsichtig Elanors Tür und trat hinein. Die Kleine lag schon in ihrem Bett und hatte sich die Decke bis unters Kinn gezogen. Ihre Augen waren aber noch offen und blickten ihren Vater aufmerksam an, als er ihr kleines Zimmer betrat. Sam zündete eine Kerze an, und sie flackerte vor sich hin und erhellte den Raum schwach mit einem zitternden Licht. Sam setzte sich zu seiner Tochter aufs Bett und sah sie für eine Weile nur stillschweigend an, und sie tat es ihm gleich. Sam betrachtete sich die kleine Wunde auf ihrer Stirn, die sie vom Sturz über den Eimer davon getragen hatte. Sie war sehr klein und sah völlig harmlos aus, jetzt da das Blut getrocknet war. Sam musste zwangsläufig daran denken, dass Frodo wegen dieser kleinen Verletzung so hastig von dem Baum wollte und deshalb hinuntergestürzt war. Wieder stieg ein brennendes Gefühl in seine Augen.  
  
Elanor richtete sich langsam in ihrem Bett auf und umarmte ihren Vater. Sam streichelte sie über ihre lockigen Haare.  
  
"Kannst du mir sagen, was heute passiert ist, Elanor", fragte Sam und seine Stimme klang leise. "Ich muss das wissen, Elanor."  
  
Die Kleine schluchzte einmal und sah zu ihrem Vater, der sie erwartungsvoll, aber mit traurigem Gesicht ansah.  
  
"Du meinst, als..."  
  
Sam nickte schon, noch ehe Elanor den Satz beendet hatte.  
  
Die Kleine wich seinem Blick aus und sagte eine Weile gar nichts. Dann begann sie mit einem fast flüsternden Ton: "Ich bin rausgelaufen und Onkel Frodo war auf dem Baum. Ich habe ihm erzählt, wie sauber ich bin, weil Mama mich doch gebadet hat. Dann habe ich das Huhn in dem Beet gesehen und wollte es verscheuchen, weil du dich immer so darüber ärgerst. Und dann bin ich über den Eimer gefallen, der auf dem Rasen lag, und dann..." Sie schluchzte und sah ihren Vater mit ungläubigen Augen an, der sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.  
  
"Er kommt nicht wieder, oder", fragte Elanor und zog ihren Vater sanft am Ärmel.  
  
"Nein, leider nicht", sagte Sam und seine Stimme zitterte so heftig, dass Elanor ihn kaum verstand. "Du musst jetzt schlafen, geh ins Bett", fuhr Sam urplötzlich fort und verlies hastig den Raum, ohne sich noch ein mal umzudrehen. Im Vorübergehen löschte er noch die Kerze und Elanor blickte ihm nur verwundert nach. Dann legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schloss die Augen, aber sie schlief noch eine ganze Weile nicht ein.  
  
Sam schloss schnell die Tür zu Elanors Zimmer und lehnte sich an sie. Er atmete einmal tief durch und rief dann in die Küche, in der Rosie, Merry und Pippin immer noch mit dem Abendbrotgeschirr hantierten: "Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."  
  
Rosie blickte aus der Küche und sah, wie er auch schon im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Sie setzte einen besorgten und fragenden Blick auf, den Merry sofort bemerkte. Er sah sie an und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Gib ihm Zeit."  
  
Sie nickte nur schwach und fuhr dann mit ihrer Arbeit fort.  
  
Als sie nach einer ganzen Weile ins Schlafzimmer kam, saß Sam auf seiner Bettkante und blickte nicht einmal hoch, als sie hereinkam. Sie betrachtete ihn, und versuchte die Stille zu brechen, indem sie sagte: "Ich habe Merry und Pippin unser kleines Gästezimmer gegeben. Sie wollen bis morgen bleiben."  
  
Von Sam kam keine Antwort, er war mit den Gedanken soweit entfernt, dass er sie nicht hörte.  
  
"Sam, hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe", fragte sie ihn und berührte ihn sanft am Rücken.  
  
Sam fuhr überrascht herum. "Was ist?"  
  
"Ach nichts, es ist nicht wichtig."  
  
Sam sah sie an und seine Augen waren wieder feucht. "Ach sag das nicht, ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass es mal eine Rolle spielen könnte, wo ich den Eimer liegen lasse."  
  
Rosie sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an, sie verstand gar nicht worüber er redete. "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte Sam und er begann wieder zu weinen.  
  
Rosie nahm ihn die Arme und er klammerte sich an sie.  
  
"Nichts ist deine Schuld, Sam."  
  
"Doch, ich hätte es verhindern können."  
  
"Wie hättest du es denn verhindern können? Du kannst doch niemandem vor seinem Tod bewahren."  
  
"Doch, bei ihm hätte ich es gekonnt. Ich wollte diesen verdammten Apfelbaum ernten. Ich habe die falsche Leiter aus dem Schuppen geholt, sie war doch morsch, so wie du es vermutet hattest. Ich habe mich immer über die Hühner im Garten aufgeregt, nur deswegen ist Elanor losgelaufen, und nur weil ich den Eimer mitten auf dem Rasen habe liegen lassen, ist sie darüber gefallen."  
  
Rosie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie verstand nun, warum Sam sich Vorwürfe machte und sie wusste, dass ihr Mann damit vermutlich ein Leben lang nicht zurecht kommen würde. Sie antwortete nichts darauf, sie verstärkte ihre Umarmung nur und legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken. Sam vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Kleidung und Rosie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf so zur Seite, dass er mit seiner Wange immer noch an ihrer Schulter lag. "Weißt du noch, als wir uns gestern Abend über seine Rückkehr aus Valinor unterhalten haben?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich daran", sagte Rosie und nickte bestätigend.  
  
Sams Reden wurde wieder durch heftige Schluchzer unterbrochen. "Ich habe ihm erzählt wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe, als er unterwegs war und er hat mir erzählt, wie sehr er mich vermisst hat."  
  
Rosie nickte wieder und Sam löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah sie eindringlich an. "Wieso musste er uns verlassen? Wieso ist das heute passiert?" Sam machte eine Pause und sah seine Frau verbittert an. "Er liegt jetzt da draußen unter der kalten Erde. Er wird nie wieder die Sonne aufgehen sehen. Er hat es immer so geliebt mit den Kindern zu spielen, nie wieder wird er das jetzt können."  
  
Rosie berührte Sams Wange und atmete tief durch. "Aber die Zeit, die er hier bei uns war, die war doch schön gewesen. Es ist vielleicht nur ein kleiner Trost, aber er hat sich wohlgefühlt hier und er hat sein Leben hier genossen."  
  
"Ja, er hat sich hier wohlgefühlt, und er hat uns viel zu schnell verlassen. Er hatte endlich Ruhe und Frieden hier und wurde einfach so aus dem Leben gerissen."  
  
Rosie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, egal, was sie sagen würde, Sam würde immer etwas zu entgegnen haben. So sah sie ihn nur schweigend an.  
  
"Weißt du, was für mich schwer ist zu verstehen", fragte Sam und blickte auf seinen Schoß. Rosie sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an und so fuhr Sam fort. "Es ging so schnell. Gestern Abend, da saßen wir alle noch hier und keiner von uns hat geahnt, was passieren würde. Und als Frodo heute morgen aufgestanden ist und wir gefrühstückt haben... Weißt du es ist so schwer zu verstehen, das Frühstück heute morgen war das letzte in seinem Leben. Es war nur ein Frühstück, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass es Frodos letztes sein würde? Wer hätte gedacht, dass Frodo am heutigen Abend schon nicht mehr lebt? Verstehst du was ich meine, es ist für mich so schwer zu begreifen, dass..."  
  
"Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Keiner ahnt es, wenn er morgens aus dem Bett steigt, dass er Mittags vielleicht nicht mehr leben könnte. Dieser Gedanke, dass man stirbt, liegt in so weiter Ferne. Und der Tod kommt so plötzlich, niemand ahnt es."  
  
"Ja, der Gedanke ist so schrecklich, dass jede Handlung, die wir tun, vielleicht unsere letzte sein könnte. Als Frodo auf den Baum geklettert ist, hat er gewiss nicht gedacht, was passieren würde."  
  
"Und ist es nicht besser so? Stell dir vor, er hätte heute morgen gewusst, dass heute sein Todestag ist. Es ist besser, wenn es unvorhergesehen kommt, das erspart einem eine menge Angst."  
  
"Aber er wusste es, als er in meinen Armen gelegen hat. Er wusste, dass er stirbt, Rosie. Er hat es mir sogar gesagt und er hatte Angst. Und ich konnte nichts für ihn tun!"  
  
Sam begann wieder zu weinen, all die Bilder von Frodos letzten Minuten keimten wieder in ihm hoch. Und schmerzlich hörte er Frodos letzte Worte in seinem Kopf: "Ich habe solche Angst, Sam".  
  
Sam wusste, dass er diesen Tag nie vergessen würde. Er war zu Anfang so unscheinbar und ruhig gewesen, doch mit diesem Tag würde sich sein ganzes Leben verändern.  
  
Sam sah Rosie wieder an und sagte dann nur: "Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen, mir ist so kalt und es gibt so wieso nicht mehr, was ich noch tun kann." Er kroch unter seine Bettdecke und kauerte sich zusammen. Rosie legte sich schweigend neben ihn und schloss ihre Arme um ihn. 


	4. Trauer

Sam konnte fast die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Die Müdigkeit war so groß, und doch bekam er kein Auge zu. Er starrte stundenlang nur vor sich hin und die unterschiedlichsten Bilder geisterten in seinem Kopf umher. Er hörte Rosies ruhigen Atem hinter sich und wusste, dass sie schlief. Er wünschte sich die selbe Ruhe zu finden, doch es war hoffnungslos. Mehrere Male nickte er ein, doch schrak dann sofort wieder hoch. Die Nacht musste schon fast zu Ende sein, als Sam aufstand und aus dem Schlafzimmer trat. Was er da sah, ließ ihn vor Erstaunen fast den Halt verlieren. Frodo stand vor der Tür und lächelte Sam an. "Gehen wir den Apfelbaum ernten, Sam", fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Sam sah ihn an und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. "Nein, Herr Frodo etwas schreckliches wird geschehen, wenn wir das tun!"  
  
Frodo lächelte und ging in Richtung Ausgangstür. Sam lief hinterher und packte ihn am Arm. "Hast du nicht gehört was ich gesagt habe, es wird etwas schreckliches passieren, wenn du das tust. Du wirst sterben, bleib stehen!"  
  
Frodo lächelte nur und ging weiter. "Bleib stehen, du sollst stehen bleiben. Warum hörst du nicht auf mich? Bleib doch stehen!"  
  
Frodo ging immer weiter und ließ sich nicht aufhalten, er lächelte nur, als Sam verzweifelt versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Er ging hinaus in den Garten, auf den Apfelbaum zu, an dem eine Leiter lehnte.  
  
"Herr Frodo, was tust du denn? Komm zurück, geh nicht auf die Leiter!"  
  
Sam schrie so laut er konnte, aber Frodo reagierte gar nicht. Er lächelte nur und ging immer weiter. "Herr Frodo", hörte Sam sich immer wieder sagen und als er sah, wie Frodo die Leiter bestieg, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen.  
  
Sam schrak hoch. Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend. Seine Locken klebten an seiner Stirn und seine Haut glänzte. Sein Hals war trocken und dieses elende Gefühl war noch immer nicht verschwunden. Für einen Moment wusste er überhaupt nicht, wo er war und er erfasste mit hektischem Blick die Gegend. Das Schlafzimmer. Vor dem Fenster war die Gardine nicht zugezogen und Sam sah einen dunkelblauen Himmel, der ganz langsam immer heller wurde. Der Hobbit wischte sich mit seiner Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn und betrachtet sich immer noch die Umgebung. Rosie lag in ihre Decke gehüllt schlafend hinter ihm und schien nichts bemerkt zu haben.  
  
"Ein Traum", fuhr es Sam durch den Kopf. "Nur ein Traum."  
  
Er ließ sich in sein Kissen zurücksinken und blieb mit geöffneten Augen liegen. "Das eben war nur ein Traum", murmelte er vor sich hin und seine Augen weiteten sich. Vielleicht war ja alles nur ein Traum! Vielleicht war er eingeschlafen und hatte alles nur geträumt, vielleicht hat es den gestrigen Tag nie gegeben!  
  
Sam stand auf und lief aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er bemühte sich kein lautes Geräusch zu machen, um Rosie nicht zu wecken. Der Hobbit schlich durch den Flur und blieb vor Frodos Zimmer stehen. Er wollte die Tür öffnen, doch die Aufregung hielt ihn davon ab. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. "Bei den Valar, lass ihn jetzt in seinem Bett liegen, lass mich den gestrigen Tag nur geträumt haben!" Er schluckte schwer und er hatte Angst, dass die ganze Hoffnung, die er im Moment verspürte, vielleicht umsonst war. Er blickte sich noch einmal um. Es war noch alles still in der Hobbithöhle, es war ja auch erst sehr früh am Morgen. Sam schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass würde die Chancen erhöhen, Frodo in seinem Bett, friedlich schlafend vorzufinden. Langsam öffnete er die Tür, trat ins Zimmer und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Augen.  
  
Sam ließ sich schluchzend gegen die Wand fallen und blieb halb liegend, halb hockend auf der Erde liegen. All seine Hoffnung hatte sich zerschlagen, und er musste wieder feststellen, dass Frodos Tod unabänderlich war. Diese erneute Erkenntnis schmerzte so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte nicht mehr atmen zu können. Er weinte laut und ihm war es gleich, ob die anderen es hörten, oder nicht.  
  
Frodos Zimmer sah noch genauso aus, wie er es verlassen hatte. Das Bett war leer. Die Kissen von der Kissenschlacht lagen immer noch an genau der selben Stelle, wo sie hingefallen waren und der Gedanke an dieses lustige Spiel, das auch Frodo so viel Freude bereitet hatte, ließ Sam einen regelrechten Weinkrampf bekommen. Frodos Decke lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden. Kleidungsstücke von Frodo waren auf dem Fußboden verteilt und die Vorstellung, dass Frodo sie noch vor Kurzem getragen hatte, waren so schmerzlich für Sam. Er krabbelte über den Boden und hob eine Weste von Frodo auf. Er betrachtete sie sich, doch konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, denn seine Augen waren so voller Tränen. Er nahm die Weste und drückte sie fest an sich und große Tränen tropften aus seinen Augen und ließen die Weste feucht werden. "Es tut mir so leid, Herr Frodo, ich habe Schuld, dass dir das passiert ist. Komm doch bitte wieder zurück! Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du wieder zurückkommst."  
  
Sam saß eine ganze Weile so auf dem Boden und hielt die Weste umklammert. Der Duft von Seife und Blüten stieg ihm in die Nase und er sog ihn in vollen Zügen ein, denn es war Frodos Geruch, der von seiner Weste ausging. Für einen Moment war es fast so, als würde Frodo in Sams Nähe sein, und Sam genoss diesen kurzen Moment so sehr er nur konnte.  
  
Plötzlich kam Rosie völlig verschlafen, aber dennoch irgendwie aufgeregt ins Zimmer. Sie war von Sams Weinen geweckt worden und sah sehr besorgt aus. "Sam, was ist denn los, du machst mir Angst!"  
  
Sie blickte auf ihren Mann, der immer noch die Weste umklammert hielt und kläglich schluchzte. Sie begriff, dass Sams Trauer einfach nicht anhalten wollte und sie kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden. Sam umklammerte seine Frau an der Hüfte und lag auf dem Boden. Er war völlig aufgelöst und konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen. Rosie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Kopf, der in ihrem Schoß lag, und auch ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie sorgte sich um Sam, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm helfen konnte und das war ein sehr unbehagliches Gefühl.  
  
Auf einmal hörte man Elanors Stimme, die noch sehr müde aussehend aus ihrem Zimmer schwankte. Merry und Pippin kamen, warfen nur einen Blick in den Raum und Merry begriff sofort, was vorgefallen war. Noch ehe Elanor das Zimmer erreichen konnte wies er sie an, im Flur stehen zu bleiben und auf ihre Mutter zu warten. "Aber was ist denn los", fragte die Kleine noch, aber er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern war schon auf dem Weg in Frodos Zimmer, indem Rosie immer noch mit Sam auf der Erde saß.  
  
Pippin lief hinterher und auch er sah nun, was los war. Merry kniete sich zu Rosie auf den Boden. "Los, kümmere dich um Elanor. Sie soll nicht sehen, was hier geschieht. Das wäre nicht gut."  
  
Rosie sah ihn nur etwas fragend an, doch Merry blickte entschlossen zurück. "Los jetzt geh! Ich bleibe bei Sam."  
  
Rosie stand auf, wischte sich ihre Tränen weg und eilte zu Elanor in den Flur. Dann nahm sie die Kleine an die Hand und verschwand mit ihr in der Küche.  
  
Pippin schloss die Tür und Merry begann Sam vom Boden hochzuziehen. Der Hobbit schluchzte heftig und sackte immer wieder auf die Erde zurück. Erst, als Pippin hinzukam und sie Sam, jeder von einer Seite stützten, schafften sie es, ihn auf das Bett zu setzen. Pippin sah Sam wehmütig an, der sich immer noch nicht von Frodos Weste lösen konnte. Dann sagte Merry an Pippin gewand: "Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Rosie gehen und nachschauen, ob sie Hilfe braucht."  
  
Pippin nickte nur und verließ dann den Raum, nachdem er Sam noch einmal mitfühlend auf die Schulter geklopft hatte.  
  
Merry lief vor Sam auf und ab und für eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Dann begann Merry mit dem Gespräch. "Verdammt Sam, glaub mir ich verstehe dich nur allzu gut, aber so etwas darfst du nicht machen! Rosie hat Angst um dich, die Kinder würden so einen Anblick von dir nur schwerlich verkraften, und du schadest dir doch nur selbst."  
  
"Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür", war die klägliche Antwort, die er darauf bekam.  
  
"Sam, so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Sicher, Frodos Tod ist für uns alle schwer, ich möchte nicht bezweifeln, dass er dich am härtesten getroffen hat, aber wir müssen uns alle damit abfinden, wenn es uns auch schwer fällt. Du hast eine Familie, Sam. Du darfst sie nicht im Stich lassen, sie brauchen dich, du darfst jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen! Das Leben geht weiter, für dich und für alle anderen auch."  
  
Sam sah Merry an, und Merry wusste, dass Sam seinen Worten in diesem Moment nicht viel Glauben schenkte. Merry kniete sich vor Sam und wartete, bis dieser ihm in die Augen sah.  
  
"Frodo hätte das nicht gewollt, Sam. Er würde es nicht wollen, dass du vor lauter Trauer um ihn zerbrichst!"  
  
Sam sah seinen Freund an und diese Worte schienen in der Tat etwas in Sam zu bewegen. Dann sah er betrübt auf die Weste, die er in seiner Hand hielt.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ja recht, Merry", murmelte er.  
  
"Nicht vielleicht. Bestimmt sogar. Das ist jetzt vielleicht ein törichtes Bespiel, aber wenn ich sterben würde, dann würde ich wollen, dass die, die ich zurücklasse, nicht zu sehr um mich trauern. Ich würde wollen, dass es ihnen gut geht und das sie ihr Leben genießen."  
  
Sam lächelte schwach und umarmte Merry. "Ich danke dir und Pippin, dass ihr hier seid."  
  
Merry lächelte "Schon gut, Sam."  
  
Der kleine Frodo war, kurz nachdem Rosie mit Elanor in der Küche verschwunden war, aufgewacht und hatte sofort mit einem Juchzen und Quengeln auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. Als Pippin, der kurz nach Rosie und Elanor den Flur betrat das hörte, machte er sofort einen Abstecher in sein Zimmer und nahm den Kleinen mit in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin zeigte Frodo ihm drei mal wie groß er schon war und erklärte ihm, dass er diese Nacht viel gewachsen wäre. Pippin lächelte und brachte den Kleinen zu Rosie und Elanor in die Küche. Rosie stand mit einem Geschirrtuch in der Hand vor dem Abwaschbecken und sah in die Runde. "Es ist zwar noch so früh, aber da wir ja so wieso alle wach sind, können wir auch gleich frühstücken."  
  
Der kleine Frodo nahm sich einen Apfel, der auf dem Tisch lag und benutzte ihn als Ball, während Rosie und Pippin anfingen den Tisch zu decken. Kurz bevor sie fertig waren betraten dann Sam und Merry die Küche und Sam hatte nun einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck, der Rosie die Sorgen um Sam etwas vergessen ließen. Sam stand mitten im Raum, hinter ihm war Merry und Rosie stand vor dem Tisch und sagte nun: "Das Frühstück ist fast fertig, setzt euch doch schon mal an den Tisch."  
  
Der kleine Frodo blickte fröhlich drein und sagte mit freudiger Stimme: "Darf ich Onkel Frodo wecken?"  
  
Sam wich alle restliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er versuchte mit Mühe die gerade gewonnene Fassung zu behalten. Merry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah auf den kleinen Frodo, der nicht im geringsten wusste, was er mit diesen Worten gerade ausgelöst hatte. Rosie blieb mitten im Raum mit einem Teller stehen und starrte abwechselnd zu ihrem Sohn und zu ihrem Mann. Auch Elanor sah nur auf ihren Vater und war unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
  
Pippin ließ bei Frodos Worten ein Brett fallen, dass laut scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Sam drehte sich um und stürmte aus der Küche, er rannte den Flur entlang und öffnete die Eingangstür nicht gerade sanft. Dann blieb er stehen und atmete die kühle Luft, des Morgens ein. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte die Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken. Er schluckte schwer und fuhr sich unwirsch mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
  
Rosie senkte betrübt den Kopf, der kleine Frodo hatte noch nicht verstanden, dass sein Onkel nicht mehr da war und er verstand ebenso wenig, wieso sein Vater plötzlich davon gelaufen war. Der Kleine rieb sich traurig mit den Händen in den Augen und sah seine Mutter fragend an.  
  
Rosie ging zu ihrem Sohn und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Onkel Frodo ist jetzt woanders, mein Kleiner. Du kannst ihn nicht mehr wecken."  
  
"Wann kommt er denn wieder?"  
  
Rosie sah ihn an und streichelte ihn liebevoll über seine Wange. "Er kommt nicht mehr wieder, mein Schatz."  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Er ist weit weg und kann nicht mehr zurückkommen." Pippin sah ihn betrübt an und Merry unterhielt sich mit Elanor über ihren Schlafanzug.  
  
Der kleine Frodo wusste zwar nicht, wieso sein Onkel weggegangen war, oder warum er nicht wieder kam, aber ihn interessierte das Essen, was Rosie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte bald mehr und sie war äußerst dankbar dafür.  
  
Sam fand sich, ohne recht zu wissen, dass er überhaupt da hingegangen war, an Frodos Grab stehen und blickte gedankenverloren darauf. Wieder schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Frodo in dieser Stunde, aber einen Tag zurück noch gelebt hatte und fröhlich und lebenslustig gewesen war.  
  
Der Gedanke, dass Frodo jetzt unter dem kleinen schwarzen Erdhügel lag, wo es kalt und dunkel war ließ ihn erschauern und er senkte traurig den Kopf und kniete sich vor Frodos Grab. Er schwieg und starrte erst zweifelnd auf den aufgeschütteten Hügel, doch dann tat er, was er vorhatte, aber sich irgendwie nicht recht traute.  
  
"Hallo, Herr Frodo", begann er leise zu sagen. Sams Kehle begann wieder zu brennen, genauso, wie seine Augen und er strich sich etwas wütend die Tränen aus den Augen, er wollte doch nicht mehr weinen, er wollte sich doch Merrys Worte zu Herzen nehmen. Immer wieder dachte er daran, dass Merry mit seiner Behauptung durchaus recht hatte, als er gesagt hat, Frodo würde nicht wollen, dass er an seinem Tod zerbricht.  
  
Für einen Moment kniete Sam einfach nur da und sah auf den kleinen Erdhügel, und hätte ihn jemand beobachtet, hätte er gedacht, Sam würde auf eine Antwort warten. "Merry hat gesagt, ich soll nicht mehr so sehr um dich trauern, du würdest es nicht wollen." Der Hobbit lächelte verbittert, doch sofort verzog sich sein Mund wieder und Sams Augen wurden gegen seinen Willen wieder feucht. "Aber es fällt mir so schwer, Herr Frodo. Es fällt mir doch so schrecklich schwer..."  
  
Sam sank in sich zusammen und wieder schüttelte ihn ein Weinkrampf. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen und rief sich immer wieder Merrys Worte ins Gedächtnis, doch es verursachte bei ihm nur Bauchschmerzen und ein elendes Gefühl. Die Tränen schienen sich scheinbar durch nichts zurückhalten zu lassen, sie strömten über seine Wange und betropften seine Weste und einige schafften es sogar den Boden zu befeuchten.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du mich jetzt hören kannst, aber wenn es so sein sollte, dann möchte ich dir nur sagen, dass du mir sehr fehlst. Es ist kaum ein Tag her, dass du..." Er hielt inne und atmete tief durch.  
  
"... von uns gegangen bist und schon jetzt kommt es mir vor wie hundert Jahre. Merry sagt, ich soll meine Familie nicht im Stich lassen, dass habe ich auch gewiss nicht vor Herr Frodo, aber du fehlst mir so sehr. Und dann denke ich immer es ist meine Schuld, dass alles so gekommen ist, wenn ich nur ein bisschen was anders gemacht hätte, dann könnten wir beide jetzt da drinnen sein." Er deute auf die Hobbithöhle und blickte dann wieder aufs Grab. "Hätte ich nur nicht den Eimer auf der Wiese liegen gelassen, oder hätte ich die andere Leiter genommen... Es wäre so einfach gewesen, wenn ich es doch nur vorher gewusst hätte. Dann könnten wir jetzt beide bei Rosie und den Kindern am Tisch sitzen und wären glücklich. Und der kleine Frodo hätte dich wecken können, so wie er und Elanor es immer getan haben. Dann müsste ich jetzt hier nicht sitzen und du müsstest da unten nicht liegen."  
  
Sam wischte sich sein nasses Gesicht ab berührte die Erde, die den Hügel bildete. Ein frischer Wind ließ ihn die Tränen kalt auf seiner Haut spüren und ließ die Blätter des großen Apfelbaumes rascheln.  
  
"Herr Frodo wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe das rückgängig zu machen, was geschehen ist, ich würde es tun. Mir wäre kein Preis zu hoch dafür, aber ich kann nichts tun. Und das verbittert mich so. Wenn ich daran denke, wie es für mich war, als du aus Valinor zurückgekehrt bist, was würde ich dafür geben um das jetzt noch mal erleben zu dürfen! Was würde ich nicht dafür geben um diese Freude über dein Zurückkommen noch mal zu spüren."  
  
Sam wartete wieder einen zeitlang und dann stand er plötzlich auf. "Aber es hat keinen Sinn, du kommst nicht zurück, dieses mal nicht, und nichts in der Welt wird das wohl ändern können. Ich werde aber öfter zu dir ans Grab kommen, dann bist du nicht immer so allein da unten." Er schluchzte einmal laut und schloss die Augen. "Immerhin liegst du ja jetzt meinetwegen da unten und bist allein." Sam öffnete seine Augen wieder und drehte sich langsam um. Traurig setze er einen Fuß vor den anderen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Höhle, dabei flüsterte er "Verzeih mir, Herr Frodo."  
  
Er ging wieder in die Hobbithöhle hinein und versuchte alle Spuren, die darauf hindeuteten, dass er wieder geweint hatte, zu entfernen. Als er die Küche erneut betrat, saßen alle schweigend am Tisch und sahen ihn mitleidig an. Sam sah sofort Rosies besorgtes Gesicht und noch ehe sie etwas von sich geben konnte, sagte er: "Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
Obwohl es ihm niemand so recht glauben wollte, begannen sie nun endlich mit dem Frühstück. Wieder verlief die Malzeit voller Schweigen und Sam saß eigentlich mehr der Anwesenheit halber am Tisch, als dass er seinen Hunger, den er gar nicht hatte, stillte.  
  
"Das Wetter ist heute sehr schön", bemerkte Pippin in einer Minute, die so still war, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Alle sahen ihn an und nickten, doch jeder wusste, dass er eigentlich nur die Ruhe unterbrechen wollte. Das gelang ihm auch, denn der kleine Frodo war so fröhlich, dass endlich ein Wort gesagt wurde, dass er aufgeregt mit den Händen auf dem Tisch rumhämmerte. Elanor stieß kurz darauf ihr Trinkgefäß um und Rosie stand auf, um den Schaden zu beheben und das verschüttete Trinken wegzuwischen.  
  
"Soll ich vielleicht einen Brief schicken", fragte Merry ganz plötzlich Sam und der begriff im ersten Moment gar nicht, worum es ging und starrte ihn nur verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ach Sam komm. Ich meine, die anderen müssen es doch irgendwie erfahren. Und ich dachte, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, wenn ich einen Brief schicke."  
  
Sam überlegte einen Moment, und Merry wunderte sich schon, über was er so angestrengt nachdachte.  
  
"Nein Merry, das mache wenn schon ich."  
  
"Wieso wenn schon", fragte Merry und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Eigentlich möchte ich nicht, dass sie es durch einen Brief erfahren. Ich meine... Frodo und ich wir haben schon öfters Briefe geschickt, da standen so belanglose Sachen drin. Diese Sache ist aber nun keineswegs belanglos. Ich finde es irgendwie nicht richtig das mal eben in einem Brief mitzuteilen."  
  
Merry verstand zwar, was Sam meinte, aber er konnte nicht ganz durchschauen, was er nun tatsächlich beabsichtigte.  
  
"Du meinst, es sei würdelos?"  
  
"Na ja, vielleicht... Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, jedenfalls muss ich mir das mit dem Brief noch mal überlegen."  
  
"Und wenn du dich nun gegen einen Brief entscheidest", fragte Merry weiter und Sam merkte, dass Merry es ganz genau wissen wollte, er kam um eine Erklärung nicht drum herum. Sam schwieg eine Weile und konnte Merrys bohrenden Blick förmlich auf der Haut spüren. "Was ist nun", hakte er nach.  
  
Sam sah in die Runde und alle Blicke waren aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet. "Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken selbst nach Gondor zu gehen und Aragorn die traurige Mitteilung zu überbringen."  
  
Merry ließ sich zurückfallen und blickte finster drein, während Pippin seinen Blick senkte und dann zu Rosie guckte, die ihren Mann ansah, als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden.  
  
"Wieso Sam? Wieso willst du das tun? Möchtest du etwa alleine nach Gondor gehen? Ich...", begann Merry, doch Sam sprang plötzlich vom Tisch auf und machte ein erzürntes Gesicht.  
  
"Ja Merry, ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst. Du hältst mich für verrückt, aber es bedeutet mir viel das selbst zu tun! Ich weiß du meinst es nur gut mit deinen ganzen Ratschlägen, aber sie helfen mir nur wenig!" Sam hatte seine Stimme ungewöhnlich erhoben und er wirkte erbost und war ungehalten. Merry ließ sich aber nicht davon abschrecken, sondern begann wieder etwas zu sagen. "Sam, du weißt, dass ich dich verstehe, aber lass mich doch sagen, dass..."  
  
Sam schlug wütend die Hände auf den Tisch und alle sahen ihn verständnislos an. "Nein Merry, du verstehst gar nichts! Er ist nicht in deinen Armen gestorben! Du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass er von der Leiter gefallen ist. Das ist ganz allein meine Schuld. Du weißt überhaupt nicht wie das ist. Seine letzten Worte gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich glaube auch, dass werden sie nie tun! Alles was ich hier im Moment sehe erinnert mich an Frodo, ich muss hier für eine Weile weg. Ich möchte nach Gondor gehen."  
  
Merry sah ihn entgeistert an. Sam hatte ihn angeschrieen und er fühlte sich dadurch irgendwie bloßgestellt. Er hatte es nur gut gemeint, doch Sam hatte ihn angefahren und hatte seine guten Absichten überhaupt nicht erkannt. Ohne es zu wollen, keimte auch in ihm Wut hoch, er hatte zwar Mitleid mit Sam, aber er hatte trotzdem kein Recht ihn so zu behandeln. Er funkelte ihn böse an und verließ dann schlagartig die Küche. Der kleine Frodo weinte, weil sein Vater so geschrieen hatte und so wütend war und auch Elanor sah sehr erschreckt aus. Sam bemerkte seinen Fehler sofort und sah Rosie hilfesuchend an, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf und wischte sich einmal über die Augen. Pippin nahm den kleinen Frodo und Elanor und forderte sie auf, ins Nebenzimmer zu kommen, um etwas lustiges zu spielen. Rosie und Sam sollten jetzt lieber erst mal allein sein. Bevor Pippin mit den Kindern im Nebenzimmer verschwand warf er noch einen Blick auf Rose, die in einem anderen Zimmer noch friedlich schlummerte.  
  
Weder Rosie noch Sam sagten eine Wort, sie sahen sich nur an. "Es tut mir leid, meine Nerven sind mit mir durchgegangen", begann Sam schließlich das Gespräch.  
  
"Ja, das habe ich gemerkt", sagte Rosie verbittert.  
  
Sam kam auf sie zu und wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, doch sie wich ihm aus und drehte sich weg. "Wird das jetzt ewig so weiter gehen? In einer Minute bist du am Boden zerstört und in der nächsten so zornig, dass man vor dir Angst bekommen könnte?"  
  
"Rosie, ich bitte dich, versteh mich doch."  
  
"Aber das will ich ja. Aber soll ich dir etwas sagen, Merry hat recht! Es ist nicht mal wegen mir, aber du hast Kinder, Sam. Du hast Frodo verloren und ich weiß wie schrecklich das für dich ist, aber dein Leben ist nicht zu Ende. Es geht weiter, Sam. Du musst dich mit Frodos Tod abfinden, ich verstehe, dass du trauerst und ich will dir die Trauer um ihn nicht nehmen, aber ich habe Angst, dass das vielleicht ewig so weiter geht."  
  
Sam sah sie an und verstand ihre Sorgen. Er hatte selbst Angst, dass das ewig so weiter geht.  
  
"Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, lass mich nach Gondor gehen und ich verspreche dir es wird anders sein, wenn ich wiederkomme."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
Obwohl Sam sich nicht sicher war, nickte er bestätigend. Rosie sah ihn an und nahm ihn in die Arme. "Sei nur vorsichtig, wenn du nach Gondor gehst", sagte sie und lächelte sanft.  
  
Sam hatte keine Worte mehr. Er liebte Rosie und er war unendlich dankbar für ihr Verständnis. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn und das verstand er nur zu gut, aber dennoch bemerkte sie auch gleichzeitig, wie wichtig es für ihn war selbst nach Gondor zu gehen und hinderte ihn nicht daran. Sie brachte so viel Verständnis für ihn auf, und Sam war glücklich sie als Frau zu haben.  
  
Sam verließ die Küche und sah sich suchend in der Hobbithöhle um. Er konnte Merry nicht finden, der irgendwo hingelaufen war, nachdem Sam ihn angeschrieen hatte. Er öffnete jedes Zimmer, aber fand ihn nicht. Als er das Zimmer neben der Küche betrat, fand er dort Pippin mit den beiden Kindern. Pippin hockte auf allen Vielen auf dem Boden, der kleine Frodo saß auf seinem Rücken und Elanor hatte eine hölzerne Schüssel vor Pippin gestellt und tat so, als würde sie sie mit irgendetwas füllen. Als Pippin Sam hinein kommen sah, lächelte er und meinte dann: "Ich bin das Pferd, Frodo ist mein Reiter und Elanor füttert mich." Sam nickte und lächelte. "Papa, magst du auch mitspielen", fragte der kleine Frodo belustigt und trieb Pippin dabei an, schneller über den Boden zu krabbeln.  
  
"Jetzt nicht, mein Schatz, jetzt muss ich erst mal Onkel Merry finden."  
  
"Bist du noch böse", wollte Elanor wissen, als Sam schon wieder den Raum verlassen wollte.  
  
"Nein, ich bin nicht böse. Spielt ihr mal schön weiter, ich komme nachher noch mal."  
  
Elanor begann wieder die Schüssel mit dem unsichtbaren Futter zu füllen und Sam nickte Pippin als Dank für die Beschäftigung der Kinder zu.  
  
Als Sam feststellte, dass Merry nicht mehr in der Höhle sein konnte, verlies er sie und fand Merry schließlich im Garten vor Frodos Grab vor. Sam näherte sich ihm langsam und schon von weitem erkannte er, dass Merry schluchzte. Sam kniff die Augen zusammen, das hatte er nicht gewollt. Zorn keimte über sich selbst in ihm auf. Wie hatte er nur so die Beherrschung verlieren können? Das schlechte Gewissen regte sich in ihm und er ging langsam zu Merry hinüber. Merry drehte sich nicht um und machte auch keine Anstalten wegzugehen, als er Sam bemerkte. Er stand einfach nur da. Sam legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und murmelte leise: "Es tut mir leid, Merry, ich war nicht ganz ich selbst. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, du hattest mit allem Recht, was du gesagt hast."  
  
"Hab ich das", fragte Merry und lächelte verbittert. "Weißt du Sam, ich glaube, du bist hier der jenige, der Recht hat. Ich muss dir ziemlich kaltherzig vorkommen, oder? Ich stehe hier, hab eigentlich keine genaue Ahnung, was gestern wirklich geschah, aber versuche hier kluge Ratschläge zu geben. Aber glaub mir Sam, es ist bei den Valar nicht einfach für mich so nüchtern an die Sache ranzugehen. Auch mich hat Frodos Tod hart getroffen, und ich wage zu sagen, dass auch ich es immer noch nicht richtig glauben kann. Und auch durch meine Gedanken geistert diese schreckliche Frage nach dem Grund für all das. Aber weißt du, wenn ich diese ganze Sache etwas realistischer sehe, dann komme ich irgendwie besser mit der Trauer zurecht, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich Frodos Tod einfach so abtue, als wäre nichts."  
  
Sam nickte und sein schlechtes Gewissen begann ihn mehr und mehr zu plagen, er hatte Merry unrecht getan. "Oh Merry, ich glaube, ich mache in letzter Zeit so viel falsch. Die Fehler, die ich mache können nicht wieder gut gemacht werden. Verzeih mir bitte."  
  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen." Merry lächelte und klopfte Sam auf die Schulter. Seine Augen waren glasig und drohten jeden Moment neue Tränen zu verlieren, auch Sam rang wieder mit sich nicht erneute Trauer rauszulassen.  
  
"Weißt du Merry, ich fühle mich elend. Es ist ganz merkwürdig. Ich bin so traurig, dass er nicht mehr bei mir ist, ich bin wütend, weil ich glaube, dass es meine Schuld ist, und ich habe Angst, Merry. Ich habe Angst, dass diese Gefühle nie wieder weggehen. Das ich sie vielleicht mein Leben lang mit mir rumtragen muss. Er ist gestern gestorben und ich fühle mich so schwach. Die Trauer ist nicht nur in meinem Kopf, sie beherrscht auch meinen Körper. Ich will mich ja um meine Familie kümmern, aber soll ich dir was sagen? Wenn ich den Namen meines Sohnes höre, dann denke ich, es sticht mir jemand ins Herz. Wenn ich meine Tochter sehe, dann sehe ich sie immer zusammen mit Frodo. Frodo hat so oft mit ihr gespielt oder sich um sie gekümmert. Und wenn ich meine Frau sehe, dann denke ich immer an den Abend, als er aus Valinor zurückgekommen ist. Wie Rosie in der Tür stand und genauso ungläubig geguckt hat wie ich..." Sam schmunzelte. "Obwohl ich weiß, dass es nie geschehen wird, warte ich förmlich darauf, dass es wieder an der Tür klopft. Ich warte darauf, dass er wieder davor steht, genau wie damals, und dass er wieder zurückkommt."  
  
Merry sah Sam fest in die feuchten Augen und begriff langsam, worauf Sam hinauswollte. "Meine Familie erinnert mich immerzu an ihn. Alles hier erinnert mich immerzu an ihn. Es ist erst einen Tag her und man sagt ja immer, dass die Zeit alle Wunden heilt, aber was ist, wenn sie das nicht tut? Was ist, wenn ich diese Trauer immer mit mir rumtragen muss? Wie soll ich denn jemals wieder ein fröhliches Leben führen können, wenn mich alles an ihn erinnert und wenn ich mich an ihn erinnere, dann spüre ich immer diese nagende Schuld. Deshalb möchte ich nach Gondor. Ich hoffe, dass wenn ich wieder komme, es anders sein wird."  
  
Merrys Blick war bohrend und Sam wusste, dass er ihm etwas sagen wollte, doch ihn schien etwas daran zu hindern.  
  
"Und du willst wirklich ganz allein gehen?"  
  
"Ja, was soll schon passieren? Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Aber ich möchte jetzt einfach mal eine Weile allein sein und ich möchte nicht an jeder Stelle hier an ihn erinnert werden." Sam machte eine Pause und fragte dann mit einem etwas unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck: "Darf ich dich um ein Gefallen bitten?"  
  
Merry nickte und blickte neugierig zu Sam.  
  
Sam schwieg eine Weile und sah auf die Erde. "Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich Rosie hier ganz alleine mit den Kindern lasse. Könntest du und Pippin vielleicht etwas auf meine Familie Acht geben und Rosie vielleicht etwas zur Hand gehen? –Nur solange ich fort bin, ihr würdet mir da sehr helfen."  
  
Merry nickte und lächelte leicht. "Natürlich Sam, ich habe nichts dagegen, und ich denke, auch Pippin wird wohl einverstanden sein. Vielleicht wird auch mal einer von uns für einen Tag nach Hause gehen, aber ich versichere dir, es wird immer jemand bei Rosie und den Kindern sein, wenn du das möchtest." Sam umarmte ihn und wirkte sehr erleichtert. "Ach, was würde ich nur ohne euch alle tun?"  
  
Sam verließ Frodos Grab wieder und kehrte zurück in die Hobbithöhle. Er war erleichtert, dass Merry nicht mehr böse auf ihn war und das er sich sogar noch dazu bereit erklärt hatte mit Pippin auf Rosie und die Kinder aufzupassen.  
  
Merry sah Sam nach, als dieser wieder in seine Behausung ging und setzte ein bedrücktes Gesicht auf. Er war nicht böse auf Sam, er machte sich eher Sorgen um ihn. Nicht die Reise nach Minas Tirith, die Sam vor sich war es, die Merry das Herz schwer werden ließ, sondern viel mehr, weil Sam es einfach nicht zulassen wollte, dass die Hoffnung aus seinem Herzen wich. Merry wusste, dass auch der Weg nach Gondor nicht ungefährlich war, aber wirklich große Gefahren gab es nicht mehr, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen musste. Eigentlich war es auch nicht so sehr die Hoffnung, die Merry dazu veranlasste sich um Sam zu sorgen, sondern eher die Reaktion von Sam, wenn auch diese wohl letzte Hoffnung von Sam, zerschlagen würde...  
  
Merry wusste nämlich, dass Sam noch einen Grund hatte nach Gondor zu gehen, und dieser war weitaus bedeutender für ihn als die anderen, die er bisher genannt hatte. Sam wollte sich noch immer nicht mit Frodos Tod abfinden, und er setzte all seine letzte Hoffnung in Gandalf. Merry vermutete, dass Sam im Stillen hoffte Aragorn würde vielleicht wissen, wo sich der Zauberer aufhält, oder der Zauberer würde vielleicht sogar selbst in der Stadt sein. Sam hoffte mit Sicherheit, dass Gandalf etwas wusste, dass die Situation ändern könnte, die ihm das Herz so schwer machte, denn der Zauberer war einmal von den Toten zurückgekehrt. Und dieser Umstand machte es möglich, dass Sam so entschlossen war nach Gondor zu gehen und immer noch hoffte. Und er klammerte sich an diese letzte Hoffnung, wie ein ertrinkendes Tier an einen Strohhalm.  
  
Merry überlegte, ob er seinen Freund hindern sollte diese Reise anzutreten, oder ob er etwas über seine Vermutung sagen sollte. Doch was würde es bringen? Sam würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen, er würde die Hoffnung so lange nicht aufgeben, bis Gandalf selbst sie zerschlagen würde, und Merry war sich fast sicher das dies geschah. Und ihn quälte die Vorstellung, wie bitter das für Sam sein würde, denn dann gab es nichts mehr, dann musste sich Sam wirklich mit Frodos Tod abfinden, so schmerzlich das auch sein würde.  
  
Sam berücksichtigte gar nicht, dass als Gandalf den Tod fand, es etwas ganz anderes war, als es jetzt bei Frodo der Fall war. Gandalf war zurückgeschickt worden, weil er noch eine Rolle zu spielen hatte, er war mächtig und konnte etwas bewirken, er war im Stande das Schicksal in eine andere Richtung zu lenken und das war ihm auch durch seine Rückkehr, damals im Ringkrieg gelungen. So schwer es Merry auch viel, als er darüber nachdachte, er wusste, dass es bei Frodo etwas ganz anderes war.  
  
Merry lächelte verbittert, als er feststellte, dass es bei Gandalfs Rückkehr einen wahren Grund gegeben hatte. Doch welchen gab es bei Frodo? So schwer es auch war, sich das einzugestehen, Frodo war nur ein Hobbit, und die Zeiten verlangten keine großen Taten mehr von ihm. Früher war er der Ringträger gewesen, aber heute war nur ein Hobbit. Es war ungerecht, was Frodo passiert ist, keine Frage, doch vieles war ungerecht in der Welt und ließ sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
  
Merry kniete sich vor Frodos Grab und sah bedrückt auf den kleinen Erdhügel. "Hast du das mitbekommen? Nur ein Hobbit...  
  
Und trotzdem warst du etwas ganz besonderes, Frodo. Wenn ich es auch nicht zugeben will, so hoffe ich doch, dass ich mit meinen Überlegungen über Gandalfs Rückkehr unrecht habe, und dass Sam vielleicht etwas findet. Von ganzem Herzen wünsche ich Sam, dass er bei Gandalf, wenn er ihn dann trifft, etwas findet, was ihm, dir und uns allen hilft. Wenn ich auch nicht ganz weiß, was das sein sollte, auch in mir will die Hoffnung noch nicht sterben. Und vielleicht ist das ja auch ganz gut so, denn die Hoffnung ist manchmal das Einzige, was einem noch bleibt."  
  
Merry blickte wehmütig auf Frodos Grab und erhob sich dann langsam wieder. Er folgte Sam in die Höhle und traf Pippin, der mit dem kleinen Frodo und jetzt auch mit Rose auf dem Arm, ihm entgegen kam. Merry lächelte und streichelte den kleinen Frodo, der daraufhin sofort Anstalten machte, bei Merry auf den Arm zu gehen.  
  
Merry nahm den Kleinen und tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nasenspitze um ihn zu necken. Dann blickte Merry zu Pippin, der Rose hin und her wiegte, während der kleine Frodo fröhlich quietschte.  
  
"Hast du von Sam gehört, dass wir...", begann er, doch Pippin fiel ihm sofort ins Wort.  
  
"Ja, habe ich. Er hat mich schon gefragt, ob es mir recht ist, wenn ich zusammen mit dir bei seiner Familie bleibe. Ich habe nichts dagegen."  
  
Merry atmete hörbar auf. "Gut, ich hatte schon Angst, voreilige Entscheidungen für dich getroffen zu haben."  
  
"Nein, hast du nicht, es war schon alles richtig so. Außerdem müsstest du mich lange genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich so eine Bitte nicht abschlagen würde!" Pippin lächelte und sah Rose an, die mit ihren kleinen Fingerchen an einem Knopf seiner Weste spielte. "Sam ist schon am Packen, ich hoffe nur, dass er heil in Gondor ankommt. Ich finde es eigentlich nicht so gut, dass er so ganz alleine geht."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass was passiert. So lange er sich nicht verläuft, oder das Wetter schlecht wird... Das einzige, worüber ich mir ernstlich Gedanken mache, ist dass er vielleicht..."  
  
"Was denn?" Pippin sah Merry aufmerksam an, und wunderte sich über die Unterbrechung.  
  
Merry dachte an Gandalf , aber er wollte eigentlich nicht sagen was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Deshalb blickte er zu Pippin und meinte nur: "Ach nichts, ist nicht so wichtig, es wird schon alles gut gehen."  
  
"Trotzdem bin ich besorgt, dass er so ganz alleine ist, Merry."  
  
Merry überlegte eine Weile und sah dann Pippin mit überlegtem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Vielleicht muss er ja gar nicht alleine gehen, Pippin, komm mal mit, ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee!"  
  
Verdutzt lief Pippin hinter Merry her, der mit schnellen Schritten die Höhle verließ. Pippin hatte immer noch Rose auf dem Arm und Merry den kleinen Frodo. Elanor fasste Pippin an einen Zipfel seiner Weste und folgte den Beiden dann hinaus.  
  
Sam war gerade mit Rosie in der Küche und packte Verpflegung für seine Reise ein. Kuchen, Brot und Äpfel wurden ordentlich verpackt und in einem ledernen Rucksack verstaut. Sam entschloss sich, nur eine kleine Flasche Wasser mitzunehmen, denn auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith gab es genügend klare Bäche und Flüsse, wo es möglich war, seinen Durst zu stillen.  
  
Sam lief in der Küche hektisch hin und her und verspürte im Moment keine Trauer. Merry hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung über Gandalf, alle Hoffnung die Sam noch hatte, setzte er in den Zauberer. Sam wollte das eigentlich gar nicht, denn auch ihm war es wohl bewusst, dass es gut möglich war, dass er nur wieder eine bittere Enttäuschung erfahren würde. Sam fragte sich mehrere Male, auf was er eigentlich hoffte. Was erwartete er eigentlich von Gandalf, wenn er ihn überhaupt traf, denn auch das stand noch in den Sternen. Der Zauberer konnte genauso gut in Rohan, Düsterwald oder sonst wo sein. Und selbst wenn er ihn traf... Was sollte Gandalf eigentlich tun?  
  
Sam wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass sein Herz im Moment leicht und hoffnungsvoll war, wenn er an Gandalf dachte, und dieses befreiende Gefühl der Hoffnung wollte er sich in diesem Moment nicht nehmen lassen, denn es war so schön die Verzweiflung von der Hoffnung verdrängen zu lassen, und wenn es auch nur für kurze Zeit war.  
  
Es war erleichternd für Sam nicht zu weinen und nicht dieses elende Gefühl in der Magengegend zu haben. Und es war für Sam eine große Erleichterung das Gefühl zu haben, endlich etwas tun zu können. Nicht tatenlos sein zu müssen, sondern endlich eine Aufgabe vor Augen zu haben, ermutigte ihn und ließ ihn sich besser fühlen.  
  
Im Moment war von Trauer nicht viel zu sehen, Sams Augen waren kleiner als gewöhnlich, immer noch hatte er leichte Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Weinen, aber zur Zeit störte ihn das alles nicht.  
  
Sam war in nicht mehr als einer halben Stunde fertig mit packen. Er hatte alles zusammengesucht, was er für wichtig hielt, und stellte fest, dass er die ganzen Taschen, Beutel und Rucksäcke bei Weitem nicht alleine tragen konnte. Mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen und einem kritischen Blick sah er hilfesuchend zu Rosie, die nur ahnungslos den Kopf schüttelte und mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Sam Hufgetrappel und sah verdutzt zur Tür. Wo waren eigentlich Merry, Pippin und die Kinder? Er hatte sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Er ging, immer noch mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck in Richtung Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
Draußen fand er Merry, der Rose auf einem Arm hielt und die Zügel eines Ponys in der anderen Hand. Dahinter stand Pippin, der Elanor und Frodo fest hielt, die beide auf dem Rücken des Tieres saßen und völlig übermütig waren.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn da", fragte Sam und blickte fassungslos drein.  
  
Merry lächelte. "Das ist Flocke, eigentlich heißt sie Schneeflocke, aber sie hört entweder auf den Namen Flocke oder Flöckchen. Pippin und ich möchten dich doch nicht so ganz alleine auf so einer Reise lassen und da du uns nicht mitnehmen möchtest, geben wir dir Flocke an deine Seite. Sie ist ein liebes Tier und wird dir gewiss ein treuer Gefährte sein." Er streichelte dem Pony über die Nüstern. Sam blickte immer noch erstaunt auf Flocke, die jetzt genüsslich zu grasen begann.  
  
Die Stute war fast schneeweiß, nur der Bereich um ihre Nüstern herum, ihre Mähne und Schweif und ein kleines Stück oberhalb der Hufen waren pechschwarz. Sie hatte große, dunkle Augen und schien gut genährt und kräftig zu sein.  
  
Sam entfuhr ein Ausruf des Erstaunens und der Überraschung. "Wo habt ihr sie her", fragte er und streichelte das Tier am Kopf.  
  
"Sie ist eigentlich nur geliehen, kann man so sagen. Ihr Besitzer ist zufällig ein guter Bekannter von mir und mit uns hier nach Hobbingen gekommen. Er will sie hier verkaufen, aber er hat gesagt, er wartet damit noch ein bisschen, wenn wir sie brauchen", sagte Merry und zog das Pony sanft an den Zügeln, weil es schon fast eine kahle Stelle in das Gras vor Sam und Rosies Höhle gefressen hatte.  
  
"Ja, er hat sie uns überlassen. Wir dachten weil du kein Pony hast, seit der gute Lutz tot ist, wird dir Flöckchen bestimmt recht dienlich sein. Sie ist rundum ein liebes und geduldiges Tier, ihr einziger Nachteil ist ihr großer Hunger." Pippin grinste bei diesen Worten. "Na ja, was heißt Nachteil, sagen wir, sie ist uns Hobbits in gewisser Weise sehr ähnlich."  
  
Sam hatte immer noch einen sehr fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck, und Pippin schien das zu amüsieren. "Wieso sitzt ihr eigentlich auf Flocke", fragte er Frodo und Elanor mit einem Lächeln und die Kinder schienen äußerst vergnügt.  
  
"Flocke gibt ein besseres Pferd ab, als ich", beantwortete Pippin die Frage und hielt Frodo fest, der fast vom Rücken des Ponys heruntergerutscht wäre.  
  
"Das glaube ich" bestätigte Sam. "Also ich bin wirklich sprachlos, wie kann ich euch für all das danken", fragte Sam und errötete leicht im Gesicht.  
  
"Komm nur einfach heil nach Gondor und wieder zurück", meinte Merry entschlossen.  
  
Sam nickte "Ich gebe mir Mühe".  
  
Rose begann plötzlich auf Merrys Arm zu weinen und Rosie ging mit ihr hinein, um sie zu füttern. Elanor und Frodo ließen sich in keiner Weise von Flocke runterholen, sie bestanden darauf, noch eine Runde auf ihr zu reiten, und so führte Pippin Flocke und die Kinder im Garten umher, während Merry Sam half das Gepäck nach draußen zu tragen, damit sie es dann auf Flocke laden konnten.  
  
"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du ganz alleine gehen willst", fragte Merry noch einmal und spielte erneut mit dem Gedanken Sam auf seine Vermutung mit Gandalf anzusprechen.  
  
"Ich bin ja nicht allein, ich habe jetzt Flocke".  
  
"Sam, du weißt, was ich meine, bist du dir sicher ganz alleine nach Gondor zu wollen?"  
  
Sam wusste sehr wohl, was er meinte, aber er wollte nicht wieder eine derartige Diskussion. "Ja, Merry, ich bin mir sicher. Ich möchte allein sein, ich brauche etwas Abstand. Von allem."  
  
Merry nickte. "Du gehst nicht zufällig dahin, weil du hoffst, dass...", er biss sich auf die Lippen, das hatte er doch gar nicht sagen wollen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ach nichts, vergiss es. Ist nur so eine Vermutung von mir, lass uns Flocke beladen", lenkte Merry schnell ab.  
  
Die Kinder ließen sich protestierend vom Pony heben und Flocke war innerhalb von ein paar Minuten beladen und abreise fertig. Der kleine Frodo fragte mehrere Male, ob er denn nicht mit nach Gondor gehen dürfte und war sehr enttäuscht, als Sam immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Sam überlegte, ob er auch wirklich alles hatte was er brauchte, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen, was noch unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre und so war er schließlich endgültig fertig und bereit zu gehen.  
  
Rosie kam wieder mit Rose heraus um sich zu verabschieden. Obwohl sie es nicht wollte hatte sie doch etwas feuchte Augen bei dem Gedanken, dass Sam nun ganz alleine für Wochen unterwegs sein würde. Pippin nahm kurz Rose auf seinen Arm, damit Sam sich von Rosie richtig verabschieden konnte.  
  
Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. "Sei bitte vorsichtig, ich und die Kinder brauchen dich", hörte Sam seine Frau leise flüstern. Sam gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und streichelte ihr einmal über das Haar. "Ich komme schon zurück, hab keine Angst."  
  
Dann streichelte er Roses kleine, rote Pausbäckchen und steckte einmal seinen Finger in ihre Hand. Sie griff sofort danach und begann ein paar quietschende Laute auszustoßen. Rosie lächelte und nahm sie Pippin ab, damit auch er sich von Sam verabschieden konnte.  
  
Sam umarmte ihn. "Ich danke dir, dafür, dass du hier bleibst und für alles, was du getan hast." Pippin nickte und lächelte.  
  
"Ähm, Sam?"  
  
"Ja, was ist denn?"  
  
"Warte mal ganz kurz."  
  
Sam blickte erwartungsvoll drein und beobachtete Pippin, der nach Drinnen verschwand und kurz darauf mit Stich, Frodos altem Schwert, zurückkam.  
  
"Nimm das bitte mit, man kann ja nie wissen... Ich habe es vorhin zufällig gefunden, es lag auf dem Boden. Es muss wohl aus einem kleinen Schrank gefallen sein, der umgestürzt war. Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig, bevor der Kleine es gefunden hätte." Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf den kleinen Frodo.  
  
Sam schluckte, er ahnte schon, was für ein Schrank das war aus dem das Schwert herausgefallen war. Mit Sicherheit war es der kleine Schrank, den Sam hochgehalten hatte und unter dem Rosie das Wasser weggewischt hatte, als Elanor ins Zimmer gelaufen kam, nachdem Frodo vom Baum gefallen war. Als Sam ihn dann in der Panik hatte fallen lassen, war das Schwert vermutlich herausgefallen.  
  
Als Sam Stich sah, musste er sofort an Frodo denken, wie er es oft in der Hand gehalten hatte, um sich gegen irgendwelche drohenden Gefahren zu verteidigen. Sam wollte es eigentlich nicht nehmen, doch er sah Pippins bittenden Blick und beschloss, es zwar mitzunehmen, aber so bald wie möglich in irgendeine Tasche zu stecken, damit er es nicht ständig sehen musste. Viel zu sehr würde es ihn sonst an seinen Freund erinnern...  
  
Sam betrachtete sich das Schwert kurz und nahm es dann mit einem Nicken entgegen.  
  
Dann verabschiedete sich Sam von Merry und auch er wurde, wie alle anderen, von Sam umarmt. "Auch dir vielen Dank für alles!" Merry klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Schon gut."  
  
Dann verabschiedete Sam sich noch von dem kleinen Frodo und Elanor, indem er sie beide einmal auf den Arm nahm und jedem einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. "Aber ich will nicht, dass du weg gehst Papi", sagte Elanor und schluchzte.  
  
"Ich komm doch bald wieder, so lange passt du auf deine Geschwister und deine Mutter auf, du bist doch mein großes Mädchen." Elanor lächelte, damit gab sie sich dann zufrieden.  
  
Sam nahm Flockes Zügel in die Hand und begann durch den Garten in Richtung Straße zu gehen. Im vorbeigehen sah er noch auf seine roten Rosen, die langsam am abblühen waren. Nur noch eine Blüte stand in voller Pracht. Er übergab Merry noch einmal kurz die Zügel des Ponys und eilte zu dem Rosenbusch hinüber. Er pflückte die letzte Blüte und ging zu Frodos Grab. Wieder kniete er sich davor und legte die Blüte auf den Erdhügel. "Hier, Herr Frodo, die ist für dich", sagte er und atmete einmal tief durch. Er blieb noch für einen kurzen Moment davor knien und starrte auf die wunderschöne Blüte, die auf dem schwarzen, trostlosen Boden regelrecht zu leuchten schien. Dann erhob er sich wieder und klopfte sich den Sand von den Knien. Bevor er sich umdrehte und davon ging, murmelte er noch "Tschüss, Herr Frodo".  
  
Merry, Pippin, Rosie und die Kinder begleiteten Sam noch bis vor die Strasse.  
  
"Bis bald" sagte Sam und setzte sich mit Flocke an der Zügel langsam in Bewegung, die Strasse hinunter.  
  
Plötzlich drehte er sich noch mal um und sah zurück. "Und kommt nicht auf die Idee den Apfelbaum abzuernten, dieses Jahr sollen die Vögel die Äpfel haben," sagte er wehmütig und betrachtete noch einmal den großen Baum mit den prächtigen Äpfeln daran.  
  
Alle sahen ihn an und nickten nur stumm. Sam drehte sich langsam wieder um und setzte seinen Weg fort, die Strasse entlang. Merry, Pippin, Rosie und die Kinder winkten ihm noch hinterher, so lange, bis er ihrem Blickfeld entschwand. 


	5. Die Reise nach Gondor

So, es gibt mal wieder zwei neue Kapitel von mir... Bitte, reviewen!!!  
  
Sam führte Flocke an der Zügel hinaus aus dem Auenland und hinein in die Wildnis. Das Pony trabte in ruhigem Schritt neben ihm her und blieb gelegentlich stehen, um einen saftigen Grasbüschel zu verzehren.  
  
Der Vormittag des 14. Oktobers war wieder ein wunderschöner Tag und Sam freute das, weil er so gut voran kam. Neben ihm erhoben sich kleine Wälder, deren Bäume langsam die Blätter verloren und der Wind trug sie durch die Luft und wirbelte sie umher. Fast sah es so aus, als würde er mit ihnen spielen. Schon bald hatte Sam einige Blätter im Haar und auch in Flockes Mähne blieben sie hängen und zierten die schwarze Mähne. Die Luft war klar und noch etwas kühl, aber dennoch konnte Sam in der Ferne die Luft bereits verschwommen sehen, was ein Zeichen für Hitze sein musste. Der Tag würde gewiss heiß werden, der Himmel zeigte kaum Wolken und die Sonne ließ ihre Strahlen wärmend auf die Erde fallen. Kleine Vogelschwärme zogen am blauen Himmel ihre Kreise und ließen sich vom Wind leiten.  
  
Wilde, goldgelbe Gräser an den Seiten wiegten sich im Wind und gaben ein raschelndes Geräusch von sich, was eine beruhigende Wirkung hatte und Sam lauschte oft nur diesem Rascheln.  
  
Die Stunden verflogen und ein sehr heißer Mittag und Nachmittag legte sich über das Land. Sam suchte ein kleines Bächlein auf, das munter vor sich hinplätscherte, und ließ Flocke daran seinen Durst stillen. Der Hobbit beschloss in der Nähe eines Waldes zu bleiben, denn hier konnte er und Flocke den kühlenden Schatten ausnutzen, den die hohen Bäume spendeten. Sam trottete immer weiter und merkte gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit vorbei flog. Er war in Gedanken weit weg, doch wusste er eigentlich gar nicht so richtig, woran er eigentlich dachte. Ehe er es sich bewusst war, war es fast Abends und Flocke blieb plötzlich stehen und legte sich dann einfach ins weiche Gras. Sam lächelte. "Du möchtest wohl Rast machen? Du hast recht, hier ist ein guter Platz für ein Nachtlager."  
  
Flocke schnaubte bestätigend und sah ihn mit ihren dunklen Augen an. Sam machte sich daran das Gepäck von ihr abzuladen und das Pony war dafür sehr dankbar, und ließ sich übermütig auf die Seite fallen.  
  
Der Abend war wunderschön, und nachdem Sam Flocke gefüttert hatte und selbst etwas gegessen hatte, beobachtete er die Sonne, die in einem tiefen rot langsam am Horizont verschwand.  
  
Die erste Woche verlief sehr ruhig für Sam und Flocke. Das Wetter meinte es immer noch gut mit ihnen und sie kamen schnell voran. Sam hatte die Richtung nach Dunland eingeschlagen. Sie hatten bereits den Brandywein überquert und befanden sich nun auf dem Grünweg. Sam machte die Reise in der ersten Zeit nicht viel aus, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er bald anfing sich nach Gesellschaft zu sehen. Er war sehr froh, dass er wenigsten Flocke bei sich hatte, dass Tier munterte Sam oft auf, wenn die Einsamkeit zu erdrückend war. Sam hatte allein sein wollen, aber nun fühlte er sich mehr als allein. Er fühlte sich einsam, und langsam schlich sich der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, wie schön es doch wäre, wenn Frodo jetzt da wäre.  
  
Auch die Nächte wurden für Sam immer schwieriger. Anfangs noch, hatte er immer tief geschlafen und war am nächsten Tag frisch und ausgeruht gewesen, doch mit der Zeit tauchten immer wieder schlimme Träume in der Nacht auf und ließen Sam keine Ruhe finden. Alle diese Träume drehten sich um Frodo, und Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit der Zeit immer häufiger und schlimmer wurden. Bald waren die Tage und die Nächte eine reinste Qual für Sam. Er hatte Abends Angst einzuschlafen und versuchte sich krampfhaft wach zu halten, um den Träumen zu entkommen. Oftmals verlor er den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit und sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der durchzogen war von Träumen. Am folgenden Tag war Sam dann zerschlagen und so müde, dass er beim Gehen oft die Augen schloss und sich von Flocke leiten ließ.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und nicht mal Sams Hoffnung auf Gandalf konnte seinen Zustand verbessern. Er fühlte sich immer einsamer und immer schlechter. Die große Müdigkeit hinterließ bald ihre Spuren, und Sams Augen wurden von großen schwarzen Ringen umrandet. Er war blass und begann hin und wieder zu weinen, weil er Frodos Gesellschaft, die nun schon ziemlich lange ausblieb, so sehr vermisste. Er vermisste auch seine Familie, aber das war etwas anderes. Er wusste, dass sie wohlbehütet in Beutelsend waren und hätte zwar manches Mal gerne Rosie oder seine Kinder um sich gehabt, aber jetzt auf seiner Reise nach Gondor, fehlte ihm die Gesellschaft seines besten Freundes. Er sehnte sich nach Frodos Stimme und dem Gefühl der tiefen Verbundenheit, wenn er bei ihm gewesen war. Wie gerne würde er sich jetzt einfach nur mal wieder mit ihm unterhalten, mit ihm lachen oder einfach nur neben ihm sitzen. Nach einfachen Handlungen, die er und wahrscheinlich auch Frodo damals als selbstverständlich erachtet haben, sehnte er sich jetzt. Nur einmal wieder mit ihm sprechen...  
  
Sam hatte gehofft die Gefühle, die ihn in seiner Heimat geplagt hatten würden hier anders werden, er hatte es ja sogar Rosie versprochen, aber Sam stellte verbittert fest, dass dem nicht so war. Die Einsamkeit hier, schien die Trauer fast nur noch größer zu machen. Sam hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Merry und auch Pippin hin und wieder seine Gedanken von Frodo abgelenkt hatten, doch hier draußen war niemand, der sie ablenkte. Hier waren sie alle ständig bei Frodo, und dieser quälenden Frage, warum.  
  
Eine weitere Woche ging ins Land und Sam wurde fast nur noch von Flocke angetrieben weiterzugehen. Die Müdigkeit, die auf ihm lastete, war so groß, dass sie seine Gedanken verschlang und nur noch wenige zurückließ, die sich immer noch um Frodo drehten. Er achtete nicht mehr richtig auf den Weg und er kam nur langsam voran. Als er wieder einmal einen Tag voller Müdigkeit neben Flocke hertrottete, stellte er fest, dass sie vom Weg abgekommen sein mussten. Er war zu weit westlich gegangen und die Rückkehr auf den Richtigen Weg kostete Flocke und ihn einen halben Tag.  
  
Auch das Wetter zeigte sich langsam von der herbstlichen Seite. Es wurde kühler und immer mehr Wolken zogen am Himmel auf. Sam musste sich bald eine Decke umwickeln um nicht zu frieren und da er und Flocke gegen den immer stärker werdenden Wind liefen, verminderte sich ihr schon nicht so schnelles Tempo, noch mal um einiges. Langsam türmten sich die Wolken zu wahren Wolkenbergen auf, die tiefdunkel und unheilverkündend am Himmel thronten.  
  
Am Nachmittag eines kalten und sehr dunklen Tages setzte dann der erste feine Regen ein, der mit der Zeit immer stärker wurde und durch Sams ganze Kleidung drang. Bald zitterte der Hobbit am ganzen Leib und war nicht mehr fähig weiter zu laufen. Glücklicherweise befanden sich er und Flocke gerade in der Nähe eines großen Baumes, der einen kleinen Schutz vor dem Regen bot. Sam und das Pony schlugen darunter ein Lager auf, doch es wollte Sam nicht gelingen ein Feuer zu entfachen, denn der Boden war schon zu nass und trockenes Holz ließ sich auch nirgendwo mehr finden. So blieb Sam an diesem Abend nichts anderes übrig, als sich an Flocke zu kuscheln, um wenigstens etwas Wärme zu erhalten. Auch dem Pony schien das zu gefallen, es legte den Kopf um Sam herum, so dass er sich angenehm behütet fühlte, und Merry und Pippin im Stillen dankte, dass sie ihm Flocke mitgegeben hatten. Das Pony war nun seine einzige Gesellschaft und er war so froh es in dieser regnerischen und stürmischen Nacht bei sich zu haben. Trotzdem Flocke im viel Wärme spendete, zitterte Sam fast die ganze Nacht ununterbrochen. Er hörte seine eigenen Zähne klappern, so kalt war ihm. Der Hobbit kauerte sich ganz eng zusammen und als würde das Pony wissen, dass Sam erbärmlich fror, legte es sich enger um Sam herum schnaubte leise vor sich hin.  
  
Diese Nacht versuchte Sam sich nicht gegen die Müdigkeit zu wehren, im Gegenteil, er wünschte sich endlich Schlaf zu finden. Die Kälte jedoch ließ ihn die Ruhe, nach der er sich so sehnte, nicht richtig finden und so überlegte er, wie viel Weg sie eigentlich noch vor sich hatten.  
  
Sie mussten schon einige Wochen unterwegs sein, sie hatten bereits die Pforte von Rohan durchschritten und befanden sich irgendwo am Rand des weißen Gebirges. Es lag noch ein gutes Stück des Weges vor ihm und Flocke, aber so weit war es auch nicht mehr.  
  
Es musste schon tiefe Nacht gewesen sein, als Sam langsam in einen mäßig tiefen Schlaf fiel und endlich aufhörte zu zittern. Sein Schlaf war traumlos und friedlich und langsam wurde der Regen etwas schwächer und auch der Wind ließ etwas nach.  
  
Sam wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt und erwachte mit triefnasser Kleidung. Er lag immer noch dicht an Flocke gedrängt und das Pony beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Der Hustenanfall wollte anscheinend gar nicht mehr aufhören, und Sam hatte alle Mühe zwischendurch mal tief Luft zu holen. Nach einer ganzen Zeit dann verschwand der heftige Husten und Sam blieb mit geöffneten Augen liegen. Irgendetwas war gar nicht in Ordnung. Ihm taten alle Glieder weh, sein Hals schmerzte und durch seine Nase konnte er keine Luft mehr holen. Trotzdem ihm immer noch kalt war, konnte er Schweiß auf seiner Stirn spüren und er fühlte sich schlapp und elend. Sam versuchte sich zu erheben, aber ein heftiger Stich im Kopf und eine Kraftlosigkeit, die in allen seinen Gliedern steckte, machte diesen Versuch unmöglich. Sein Brustkorb war wie zugeschnürt und jedes tiefe Einatmen war begleitet mit einem rasselnden Geräusch und endete in einem heftigen Husten.  
  
Sam rollte sich auf die Seite, und Flocke erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Der Hobbit machte noch einen Versuch aufzustehen, aber wieder misslang ihm das. Er war nicht in der Lage auf die Beine zu kommen, geschweige denn weiter nach Minas Tirith zu gehen. Aus Sams Augen kullerten ein paar Tränen, er war allein, krank und er konnte nicht mehr weiter. Niemand konnte ihm jetzt helfen, er musste zusehen, dass er selbst einen Ausweg fand. Doch was sollte er tun? Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Frodo bei sich zu haben. Nur ein paar Worte von ihm würden jetzt mit Sicherheit schon helfen. Wäre er doch nur hier...  
  
Sam lag noch eine ganze Weile einfach nur da und war der Verzweiflung nahe. Er verfluchte seine Sturheit alleine zu gehen, aber dennoch bekam Sam auf einmal ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nur gerecht war, dass er jetzt hier draußen lag, ganz alleine und krank. Es war eigentlich eine gerechte Strafe, dafür, dass er Frodos Tod nicht verhindert hatte. "Du hast es verdient", murmelte er immer wieder zu sich selbst. "Es sollte dir eigentlich noch schlechter gehen, diese Strafe ist noch viel zu gering, für das, was du getan hast!"  
  
Den halben Vormittag verbrachte Sam einfach nur damit da zu liegen und sich für Frodos Tod die Schuld zu geben. Er bekam Durst, aber er hatte nicht genügend Kraft um aufzustehen und zu dem Gepäck rüberzugehen, dass in einigen Metern Entfernung lag. Die Kälte und der Regen vom letzten Abend hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Sam sich so elend fühlte. Er schaffte es, die nassen Kleidungsstücke abzulegen und sich in eine einigermaßen trockene Decke zu hüllen, die auf dem Platz lag, an dem Flocke die Nacht über geruht hatte. Trotzdem Sam nun größtenteils trocken war und auch die Sonne angenehm wärmte, fror Sam immer noch, obwohl sein Körper scheinbar vor Hitze verglühte. Immer wieder sah Sam Frodo in seinen Gedanken und schließlich hatte er auch ein Bild von Gandalf vor Augen. Er wollte nach Minas Tirith, er wollte zu Aragorn und er wollte versuchen Gandalf zu finden. Nirgends standen die Chancen besser den Zauberer zu finden, als in Minas Tirith. Trotzdem Sam sich so elend fühlte, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wollte weitergehen, er konnte es sich nicht erlauben hier liegen zu bleiben! Er musste weiter, er musste Gandalf finden, wenn jemand noch etwas tun konnte, dann vielleicht er. Sam zwang sich, sich aufzurichten, er durfte hier nicht länger verweilen, er musste weiter. Der Hobbit versuchte sich weiter aufzurichten und blieb aber, die Hände an die Stirn fassen auf der Erde sitzen. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Plötzlich spürte er einen leichten Stoß von hinten und fühlte Flockes Atem im Genick. Das Pony stupste ihn, und forderte ihn auf, aufzustehen. Sam jedoch reagierte nicht darauf, sondern blieb immer noch einfach sitzen. "Ich komm nicht hoch, Flocke", flüsterte er und als ob das Tier ihn verstanden hätte, ging es einmal um Sam herum und senkte den Kopf zu Sam herunter, so dass er die Zügel greifen konnte. Sam sah auf und griff danach und konnte sich, indem er sich an der Zügel hochzog, endlich schwankend aufrichten. Das Pony blieb in seiner Nähe und so konnte er sich daran abstützen und Kräfte sammeln. Sams Kopf hämmerte und durch jedes seiner Glieder fuhr ein leichter Schmerz. Er hustete und versuchte die Schwäche zu ignorieren, die in seinem Körper herrschte. Jetzt, wo er stand, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es etwas besser ging. Er fühlte sich kraftlos, aber der Wille weiterzugehen um Gandalf zu finden, bewirkte doch einiges. Mit Flockes Hilfe gelang es ihm zu dem Gepäck zu kommen, seinen Durst zu löschen und etwas zu essen. Auch trockene Kleidung fand er dort, und es war eine Wohltat für den Hobbit endlich trockene Kleidung auf der Haut zu spüren. Nachdem er sich angekleidet und gegessen hatte, ging es ihm etwas besser, wenn er auch das Fieber, das er hatte, immer noch spürte. Er belud Flocke schwerfällig und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg.  
  
Er nahm das Pony an die Zügel und hatte so die Möglichkeit sich von Zeit zu Zeit daran festzuhalten, und Flocke ließ das auch geduldig zu. Sam stellte fest, dass er es ohne das Pony wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft hätte. Wenn er bei seinem jetzigen Zustand auch noch die ganze Last hätte tragen müssen, er wäre nicht weit gekommen. "Gut, dass du da bist", sagte er an das Pony gerichtet und streichelte es am Hals.  
  
Sam bekam vom Weg dieses Tages kaum etwas mit. Das Fieber ließ ihn wie in Trance wandeln und er spürte kaum etwas. Irgendwann am späten Abend ließ er sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen und war nicht mal mehr in der Lage, Flocke vom Gepäck zu befreien. Am nächsten Tag erwachte er erst gegen Mittag und fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so schwach, aber dennoch hatte er immer noch Fieber und von Zeit zu Zeit plagte ihn ein heftiger Husten. Wieder musste er sich mühevoll hochrappeln, aber der Gedanke an Gandalf ließ ihn tapfer durchhalten.  
  
So setzte er zusammen mit Flocke einen Fuß vor den anderen, immer weiter, das weiße Gebirge entlang. Das Wetter war im Allgemeinen zwar schlechter geworden, aber zum Glück blieb erneuter heftiger Regen aus. Nur ein kühler Wind fegte über das Land und an einem Abend zuckten ein paar Blitze am Himmel.  
  
Sams Zustand besserte sich während der letzten Etappe der Reise nur wenig, aber er lief immer weiter, Tag für Tag, bis eines Nachmittags die ersten Gebäude von Minas Tirith in der Ferne zu sehen waren. "Wir habe es bald geschafft, heute Abend sind wir da", sagte er und klopfte dem Flocke auf dem Rücken. Das Tier schnaubte und begann zusammen mit Sam die letzten Meilen bis nach Minas Tirith zu gehen.  
  
Am frühen Abend erreichten Sam und Flocke den äußeren Rand von Minas Tirith. Der Hobbit war müde und fühlte sich schwach, doch er hatte vor, noch heute Aragorn zu treffen und so schleppte er sich mühsam weiter. In der Stadt war es schon sehr ruhig, hier und da konnte man hinter den Fenstern in den Häusern Kerzen flackern sehen, denn mit der Zeit wurde es immer dunkler. Sam hörte in der Ferne Hundegeheul, dass unheimlich wiederhallte.  
  
Obwohl der Hobbit schon seit einer ganzen Weile den weißen Turm sehen konnte, hinter dem der Königssitz lag, kam ihm der Weg dorthin unglaublich lang vor. Er fühlte sich, als würde er drei Schritte vor und gleichzeitig zwei zurück machen. Er wollte einfach nicht vorwärts kommen, und da er die sieben Ringe der Stadt im Zickzack durchqueren musste, um zum weißen Turm zu kommen, schien der Weg immer länger zu werden.  
  
Als der Mond schon sichelförmig über der Stadt thronte, und die Sterne schon am Himmel standen, war Sam endlich vor der großen Tür, die in Aragorns Behausung führte, angekommen. Keuchend und hustend stand er davor, band Flocke an eine für Pferde vorgesehene Stange, und wurde sogleich von zwei Wachen gehindert auch nur einen Schritt näher zur Tür hin zu gehen.  
  
"Wer seid ihr, und was wollt ihr", wurde er von den Wachen in einem strengen Ton gefragt. Einer der Wachen hatte sogar einen Speer auf Sam gerichtet und betrachtete ihn sich aufmerksam.  
  
"Ich bin Samweis Gamdschie; ein Hobbit aus dem Auenland und ich verlange den König zu sprechen."  
  
"Es ist nicht sicher, ob der König dich jetzt noch empfängt", wurde ihm von einem der Wachen streng entgegnet.  
  
"Sagt ihm...", Sam würde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt und geriet kurzfristig auf der Treppe ins Schwanken. Als der Husten vorbei war, begann er von neuem: "Sagt ihm, wer ich bin und ich bin sicher, er wird mich empfangen."  
  
Die Wachen musterten ihn mit einem kritischen Blick. Dann nickte einer der Wachen und brachte Sam in die Vorhalle. Anschließend, gebot er Sam dort zu warten und verschwand.  
  
Aragorn saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer an einem hölzernen Tisch und ließ seinen Zeigefinger immer wieder über den Rand seines Weinglases fahren, so dass ein schriller Pfeifton entstand. Vor ihm lagen ein duzend Schriftrollen und dahinter einige verstaubte Bücher. Aragorn hatte einen finsteren Blick aufgelegt und schien in Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.  
  
Er hatte viel Arbeit nachzuholen, denn in den letzten Tagen war er zu nicht viel gekommen. Er hatte die Arbeit ruhen lassen und seine Zeit zusammen mit Legolas und Gimli verbracht, die überraschend zu Besuch gekommen waren.  
  
Für die Beiden hatte Aragorn gerne seine Arbeit liegen gelassen, es hatte unheimlich viel zu erzählen gegeben und es war eine Wohltat für Aragorn, mal wieder ihre Gesellschaft zu haben. Am Vormittag des heutigen Tages waren sie dann wieder abgereist und hatten sich auf den Weg nach Düsterwald gemacht.  
  
Aragorn lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Obwohl die Nacht noch jung war, war er müde und seine Gedanken wollten nicht recht bei seinen Aufgaben bleiben. Er stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab, um die Müdigkeit zu verdrängen. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte an die Decke. Er schmunzelte, ging zum Tisch zurück und zog unter den ganzen Schriftrollen eine untere hervor.  
  
Diese hatte ihn heute Nachmittag erreicht und war von Gandalf, er kündigte sein Kommen in etwa zwei Tagen an.  
  
"Was für ein Zufall", dachte Aragorn, da kommen drei seiner Besten Freunde fast zur gleichen Zeit in die Stadt und verfehlen sich um etwa drei Tage. "Jetzt fehlt es bloß noch, dass die Hobbits plötzlich vor der Tür stehen", murmelte er und blickte amüsiert auf Gandalfs Schreiben.  
  
Aragorn hatte erst schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Legolas und Gimli wieder zurückzuholen, denn er war sich sicher, dass auch sie gerne Gandalf getroffen hätten. Aber sie hatten fast einen ganzen Tag Vorsprung und eh er sie erreicht hätte und sie dann alle wieder in Minas Tirith gewesen wären, wären wahrscheinlich drei Tage vergangen und Gandalf wäre bereits hier. Deshalb beschloss Aragorn einfach alles zu belassen.  
  
Während er noch auf Gandalfs Schreiben blickte, flog plötzlich die Tür auf, und herein trat ein Wachmann, der sich sogleich verneigte.  
  
"Mein König, draußen ist ein Hobbit aus dem Auenland eingetroffen, er verlangt nach euch. Ich sagte ihm, dass ihr vielleicht niemanden mehr empfangen würdet, doch er meinte, wenn ihr seinen Namen hört, würdet ihr ihn auch in so später Stunde noch empfangen."  
  
Aragorn war für einen Moment etwas überrascht. Mit so einer Nachricht hätte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Und wie ist sein Name", verlangte Aragorn zu wissen.  
  
"Er heißt Samweis Gamdschie."  
  
"Und er ist ganz alleine da", fragte Aragorn mit einem zweifelnden Blick.  
  
"Ja, Herr er hatte nur ein Pony bei sich."  
  
"Sam", flüsterte Aragorn in Gedanken und ohne, dass er eine Ahnung hatte warum, befiel auf einmal ein ungutes Gefühl seine Magengegend. Gewöhnlich hätte er sich jetzt gefreut, doch als er hörte, dass nur ein Hobbit hier war, fing er an zu überlegen. Wieso war Sam alleine gekommen? Wo war Frodo, er würde doch Sam gewiss nicht alleine nach Minas Tirith kommen lassen. Und Merry und Pippin wären doch mit Sicherheit auch mitgekommen...  
  
"Ja, da hat er recht, natürlich empfange ich ihn jetzt noch, er ist mein Freund. Doch hat er schon gesagt, was er will", sagte Aragorn und sah den Wachmann an, der jetzt mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nein, nur, dass er euch sprechen will."  
  
"Bringt ihn zu mir", sagte Aragorn nach einer kurzen Pause und nickte dem Wachmann dann zu. Dieser verließ schnell wieder das Arbeitszimmer, nachdem er sich noch einmal verneigt hatte. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn und versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden, warum Sam allein gekommen war. Doch noch während er überlegte, kehrte der Wachmann wieder zurück und trat erneut ins Zimmer.  
  
"Mein Herr, hier ist der Hobbit."  
  
Der Wachmann trat zurück und machte Sam Platz, der in leicht gebückter Haltung beinahe schleichend den Raum betrat.  
  
Der Wachmann verließ das Zimmer wieder und nun waren Sam und Aragorn allein. Als Aragorn den Hobbit erblickte, erschrak er ein wenig. Sam war ungewöhnlich blass, sah elend aus und sein Blick war mehr als beunruhigend. Im ersten Moment fehlten Aragorn die Worte, er ahnte sofort, dass sich seine unguten Gefühle, bezüglich Sam, bestätigen sollten.  
  
Er ging auf den Hobbit zu und kniete sich vor ihn, damit er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. "Was ist denn geschehen, Sam?"  
  
Sam öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch sofort stieg dieses Brennen in seine Augen und Kehle. Wenn er ehrlich war, fürchtete er sich etwas Aragorn zu erzählen, weshalb er gekommen war. Er bemühte sich jetzt nicht zu weinen, doch als er Aragorn sah, brachen so viele Gefühle in ihm los, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte.  
  
Einerseits wollte er Aragorn natürlich von Frodos Tod berichten, deshalb war er ja gekommen, aber andererseits wusste er, dass auch Aragorn das mehr als unglücklich machen würde. Ohne es zu wollen erinnerte Sam sich plötzlich daran, wie Frodo vor ein paar Jahren von einem Nazgûl verletzt wurde, und wie Aragorn ihm damals geholfen hatte. Sam hatte Frodo damals schon fast als verloren geglaubt und nur dadurch, dass Aragorn sich den Hobbits angeschlossen hatte, bekamen sie die nötige Hilfe, um Frodo zu retten.  
  
Jetzt, wo Aragorn so vor ihm Kniete und ihn ansah, erinnerte er sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, und ihn schmerzten die Erinnerungen so sehr, dass er anfing zu schluchzen, obwohl er sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte, das nicht zu tun. Aragorn hingegen sah ihn nur an und versuchte zu erraten, was ihn in so große Trauer versetzte. Obwohl Sam eigentlich vor gehabt hatte, es Aragorn anders zu sagen, brachte er auf einmal schluchzend hervor: "Frodo ist tot."  
  
Aragorn sah ihn an, als hätte er Sam nicht verstanden, und im ersten Moment zweifelte er wirklich an seinem Gehör. Das war doch gar nicht möglich! Aragorn spürte, wie ihm das Herz schwer wurde und er sah Sam an, der den Kopf in seinen Händen vergrub und zu schwanken anfing. Die Schwäche und die Trauer nahmen wieder überhand, und Sam spürte, wie seine Knie nachgaben. Aragorn bekam den Hobbit gerade noch zu fassen, bevor er gefallen wäre und spürte, als er ihn anfasste, die ungewöhnliche Hitze, die Sam immer noch in seinem Körper hatte. Der Hobbit hustete, als Aragorn ihn festhielt und wieder hatte er Mühe Luft zu holen.  
  
Aragorn berührte Sams Stirn und setzte einen sehr besorgten Blick auf. "Du hast ja Fieber, Sam! Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Auf dem Weg hierher bin ich in ein Unwetter gekommen, ich glaube, ich habe mich erkältet."  
  
"Sam, das scheint mir mehr als eine Erkältung zu sein. Du brauchst unbedingt Ruhe."  
  
Sam fühlte sich so schwach, dass er einfach nur weiter in Aragorns Arme sank und die Augen schloss. Er war so müde und ihm war wieder erbärmlich kalt. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr in der Lage noch etwas zu sagen, obwohl er es gerne getan hätte und er wäre auch gerne selbst gelaufen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht mehr.  
  
Aragorn nahm Sam hoch und trug ihn aus dem Arbeitszimmer, den Gang entlang, bis zu einem kleinen Raum mit einem gemütlichen Bett. Er legte den Hobbit vorsichtig hinein und beobachtete beunruhigt, wie Sam anfing zu zittern. Er deckte ihn bis zum Hals zu und blieb noch eine Weile bei ihm, bis das Zittern etwas nachgelassen hatte. Sam schloss die Augen und fing an ruhiger und gleichmäßiger zu atmen.  
  
Aragorn betrachtete sich den Hobbit und merkte nach einer Zeit, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
  
Er verließ leise das Zimmer und lief betrübt und aufgeregt den Gang entlang. Aragorn fragte sich, was er nun tun sollte.  
  
Das war jetzt eine sehr beunruhigende Situation. Da kam Sam ganz alleine aus dem Auenland hierher, kann sich vor Schwäche nicht mehr aufden Beinen halten und sagt nur noch, das Frodo tot ist.  
  
Aragorn überlegte schon, ob er nicht vielleicht Legoals und Gimli doch zurückholen sollte, diese Nachricht sollten auch sie sofort erfahren. Doch jetzt mitten in der Nacht? Und außerdem hatte Sam lediglich nur einen Satz von sich gegeben, Aragorn wusste einfach noch zu wenig über die Umstände. Er seufzte, als er den Gang entlang lief, so eine Neuigkeit war wirklich das Schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Und dann noch dazu diese Ungewissheit, was tatsächlich geschehen war und Sams Krankheit und Schwächeanfall im Arbeitszimmer waren auch nicht weniger beunruhigend.  
  
Aragorn wusste sofort, dass er diese Nacht wohl keinen Schlaf finden würde, viel zu sehr überschlugen sich nun die Gedanken, die Ungewissheit und die vielen, vielen Fragen.  
  
Als er die Wachen erblickte, die am Ende des Ganges standen, wies er sie an, sich um Sams Pony zu kümmern und das Gepäck hineinzubringen.  
  
Dann trat Aragorn vor die Tür und atmete die frische, kühle Nachtluft ein. Er konnte gar nicht recht glauben, was Sam da im Arbeitszimmer gesagt hatte, aber trotzdem spürte auch er, dieses schmerzende Gefühl im Herzen bei dem Gedanken, dass Frodo nicht mehr lebte.  
  
"Was konnte nur geschehen sein?"  
  
Aragorn stand da und überlegte, obwohl er wusste, dass ihm eigentlich nichts anderes übrig blieb, als abzuwarten bis es Sam besser ging. Erst dann würde er Antworten auf die vielen Fragen bekommen, die sich ihm nun alle stellten. Aragorn befiel nun dieses Gefühl nichts anderes tun zu können, als zu warten und er verfluchte dieses Gefühl, es war mehr als quälend.  
  
Irgendwann setzte Aragorn sich auf die Treppe und beobachtete von dort den Springbrunnen auf dem Platz, der vom Mond erleuchtet wurde. Dies tat er fast die ganze Nacht lang, er saß einfach nur da und war mit seinen Gedanken bei Frodo und ohne, dass er es merkte sammelten sich ein paar Tränen in seinen Augen. 


	6. Die traurige Botschaft

Aragorn öffnete am Vormittag leise die Tür zu dem Zimmer indem Sam schlief und blickte hinein. Der Hobbit hatte die Decke eng umschlungen und blinzelte Aragorn schweigend an. Dieser trat hinein, schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Aragorn."  
  
"Was tut dir leid", fragte Aragorn freundlich und beobachtete Sam, der sich langsam aufrichtete.  
  
"Gestern, ich wollte nicht... Ich wollte dir nicht...", Sam stotterte und wich Aragorns Blick aus, irgendwie war ihm das unangenehm, was gestern passiert war. Was Aragorn jetzt wohl dachte? So hatte sich Sam seine Ankunft in Minas Tirith nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte weder vorgehabt Aragorn gleich entkräftet in die Arme zu fallen, noch mit der Nachricht von Frodos Tod so herauszuplatzen und sich der Trauer wieder so hinzugeben.  
  
Aragorn bemerkte wohl, dass Sam sich in seiner Gegenwart im Moment nicht wohl fühlte.  
  
"Sam, dir braucht nichts leid tun, und du musst dich auch für nichts schämen, falls du das gerade tust."  
  
Sam lächelte erleichtert.  
  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, geht es dir wieder besser", fragte Aragorn und fasste Sam an die Stirn. Der Hobbit war immer noch heiß, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm, wie am Abend zuvor.  
  
"Ja, das ist seid langem mal wieder eine Nacht gewesen, wo ich geschlafen habe, ohne zu träumen. Ich fühle mich besser, danke."  
  
Aragorn lächelte. "Dann habe ich schon mal eine Sorge weniger. Möchtest du irgend etwas haben? Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Nachher vielleicht."  
  
Aragorn nickte und überlegte, ob er Sam endlich das fragen sollte, was ihn so quälte, doch musste er zugeben, dass er sich etwas vor der Antwort fürchtete. Nach einer längeren Pause, in der keiner etwas sagte, entschloss sich Aragorn schließlich dazu, Sam zu fragen. "Sam, als du gestern angekommen bist, da hast du etwas gesagt, dass ich..." Er machte eine Pause und sah den Hobbit tief in die Augen. "Ist das wahr? Oder war das vielleicht nur, wie ich hoffe, ein Fiebertraum?"  
  
Sam senkte den Blick und spürte förmlich, wie Aragorn auf eine Antwort wartete, die Sam ihm leider nicht geben konnte. "Ich wünschte es wäre so, Aragorn. Aber es ist leider wahr. Frodo ist wirklich tot, ich kann es selber nicht glauben, obwohl es schon ein paar Wochen her ist."  
  
Aragorn stand mit einem enttäuschten und traurigen Blick vom Bett auf, ging ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Sam beobachtete ihn und wusste, dass er versuchte sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken zu lassen. Deshalb war er auch ans Fenster geeilt. So hatte er die Möglichkeit sich unauffällig über die Augen zu wischen.  
  
"Was ist passiert", fragte Aragorn und Sam glaubte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
  
Sam starrte betrübt vor sich hin und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. "Er ist von einem Baum gefallen."  
  
Aragorn drehte sich abrupt um und sah ihn überrascht an. "Er ist von einem Baum gefallen", wiederholte er ungläubig.  
  
Sam lächelte verbittert. "Ja, ist das nicht eine Ironie? Er wird zum Ringträger, die tödlichen Diener des dunklen Herrschers sind in Form schwarzer Reiter hinter ihm her gewesen, er ist mit mir nach Mordor gegangen, Sauron konnte ihn nicht töten und er hat es selbst geschafft der Macht des Ringes zu wiederstehen. Und dann fällt er vom Baum, und das in meinem Garten. Es ist so ungerecht! Er hat alle Hürden genommen, die ihm das Leben gestellt hat, und dann passiert so was.  
  
Weißt du, es ist nicht so, dass ich sagen kann, wenn er im Kampf gestorben wäre, oder wenn er eine Krankheit gehabt hätte, hätte ich es leichter akzeptiert, oder dann würde ich es gerechter finden. Aber es ist so töricht, dass er wegen einer so belanglosen Sache, eines so unwichtigen Dinges, wie Äpfel ernten, den Tod findet. Und das nach allem, was er erlebt hat...  
  
Ich komme damit nicht zurecht Aragorn, und ich fürchte, ich werde damit nie zurecht kommen. Genauso werde ich es mir nie verzeihen können, dass ich nicht besser aufgepasst habe. Nur ein paar einfache Handgriffe, und ich hätte es verhindern können."  
  
Aragorn nickte. "Ich verstehe dich Sam. Es ist furchtbar was ein paar einfache Handgriffe, ein paar Worte oder Dinge, die wir für belanglos halten, auslösen können."  
  
"Aber ist das nicht beunruhigend, Aragorn? Alles was wir tun, und ist die Tat noch so klein, trägt vielleicht zu unserem weiteren Schicksal bei. Vor Frodos Tod war mir das nie bewusst, aber jetzt habe ich erkannt, das alles was wir tun einen Sinn hat, und wenn es nur den Sinn hat unser Schicksal zu verändern. Wer weiß, ob wir nicht gerade, jetzt wo wir uns unterhalten, unser Schicksal in eine ganz andere Richtung lenken? In eine Richtung, die vielleicht ganz anders verlaufen würde, wenn wir uns jetzt nicht unterhalten würden. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"  
  
"Ja ich verstehe dich, Sam. Aber so etwas solltest du nicht denken! Ich glaube, das Schicksal von jedem ist vorbestimmt. Da kann niemand etwas ändern."  
  
"Dann willst also sagen, dass auch Frodos Tod so sein sollte, dass er vorbestimmt war?"  
  
"Ich glaube, niemand, auch du nicht Sam, hätten ihn verhindern können. Selbst wenn du jetzt vielleicht das Gefühl hast, du hättest es doch tun können."  
  
"Dann denkst du genau das, was alle anderen auch denken. Es war nicht zu ändern."  
  
Aragorn nickte, doch er wusste auch, was Sam meinte und er konnte nicht mal abstreiten, dass er Sams Überlegungen gar nicht so abwegig fand.  
  
"Glaubst du, du kannst mir genau erzählen, was passiert ist", fragte Aragorn nach einer Zeit. Er wusste bis jetzt eigentlich immer noch sehr wenig über Frodos Tod.  
  
Sam nickte und begann alles, jede Kleinigkeit, zu erzählen. Fast wörtlich gab er das letzte Gespräch wieder, dass er mit Frodo geführt hatte, als er in Sams Armen unter dem Baum gestorben war.  
  
Aragorn hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und schüttelte mehrere Male ungläubig den Kopf. Auch ihn berührte das, was Sam sagte sehr stark und er versuchte sich und die aufsteigende Traurigkeit unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sam erzählte auch, weswegen er gekommen war. Er wollte nicht, dass Aragorn aus einen Brief erfuhr, was geschehen war. Dabei ließ er jedoch den Grund mit Gandalf aus.  
  
Als Sam geendigt hatte, legte Aragorn ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Sam, das muss alles schlimm für dich sein."  
  
"Für Frodo ist es schlimm, er ist jetzt tot. Ich habe Familie, wohne in einer schönen Höhle... Frodo hätte das auch verdient. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Wie ich schon sagte, es ist ungerecht."  
  
Aragorn fuhr sich unwirsch durch die Haare. "Du bist also gekommen, weil du es mir persönlich sagen wolltest. Ich danke dir, das finde ich wirklich besser. Möchtest du es auch allen anderen persönlich sagen?"  
  
"Das hatte ich zumindest vor, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das möglich ist."  
  
"Ist es. Gandalf hat mir gestern einen Brief geschickt, er kommt morgen hierher. Legolas und Gimli waren vor zwei Tagen hier, sie werden noch nicht sehr weit sein, ich könnte ihnen ein paar Männer hinterher schicken und sie zurückholen lassen. Dann wären sie auch in etwa drei oder vier Tagen wieder hier."  
  
"Das sind ja glückliche Zufälle."  
  
Sams Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung, als er von Gandalf hörte. Seine Hoffnungen ihn zu treffen, wurden nicht zerschlagen und das machte ihn ein bisschen glücklich.  
  
"Dann werde ich nach Legolas und Gimli schicken. Ich werde mich beeilen, damit ihr Vorsprung nicht zu groß wird. Ich hatte eh überlegt sie wieder zurückzuholen, als ich von Gandalf den Brief bekommen habe, dass er zu Besuch kommt. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jetzt aus einem so traurigen Anlass nach ihnen schicken muss", Aragorn sah verbittert aus und ging in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich mal mit so einer Nachricht zu dir komme."  
  
Aragorn nickte. "Möchtest du vielleicht jetzt etwas essen oder willst du etwas anderes haben?"  
  
"Ja, etwas zu essen könnte ich jetzt brauchen."  
  
"Dann werde ich dir etwas bringen lassen."  
  
Aragorn öffnete die Tür und wollte schon hinaustreten, als Sam ihn noch einmal aufhielt.  
  
"Aragorn, ich bin mit einem Pony hier hergekommen..."  
  
"Ich habe mich schon darum gekümmert, Sam. Es wurde bereits versorgt", beantwortete Aragorn Sams Frage, noch ehe er sie ihm gestellt hatte.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Aragorn nickte und verließ dann das Zimmer. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, atmete einmal tief durch und rieb sich in den Augen. Dann eilte er den Gang entlang. Als er auf dem Weg einen Dienstboten traf, ordnete er an, Sam etwas zu Essen in sein Zimmer zu bringen, woraufhin dieser sofort loseilte, um die Anordnung auszuführen. Einen Wachmann, dem er im Gang begegnete wurde befohlen, drei Männer zu holen, die Legolas und Gimli folgen sollten.  
  
Innerhalb von einer halben Stunde waren drei Männer bereit, denen Aragorn erklärte, dass sie in Richtung Düsterwald reiten sollten um nach dem Elb und dem Zwerg zu suchen. Die Männer sollten ihnen lediglich ausrichten, dass die Beiden sofort umkehren sollten, weil Aragorn ihnen etwas sagen musste, mehr sollten sie noch nicht wissen. Es reichte, wenn sie es in Minas Tirith erfahren würden.  
  
Die Männer ritten los und Aragorn setzte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer, mehr um allein zu sein, als etwas zu arbeiten. Er dachte an Frodo und an seine Erlebnisse mit ihm. Er verdrängte die Vorstellungen und Bilder, die in seinem Kopf entstanden waren, als Sam von Frodos letzten Minuten erzählt hatte. Aragorn verstand, warum Sam sich solche Vorwürfe machte, und auch er ahnte, dass Sam sie wohl niemals loswerden würde.  
  
Aragorn seufzte und rieb sich wieder die Augen.  
  
"Warum nur", murmelte er.  
  
Legolas saß unter einem Baum und beobachtete, wie das Wasser ein kleines Bächlein hinunter floss. Die Luft war kühl an diesem Vormittag und er genoss es, den Lauten der Natur zu lauschen. Der Wind war stärker geworden und verursachte einen heulenden Ton. Legolas hatte seine Hände auf den weichen, grasbewachsenen Boden gelegt und spielte mit den Halmen und genoss einfach alles, was um ihn herum geschah.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er schon längst nach Düsterwald weiter reiten wollen, aber Gimli schlief immer noch, und der Elb hatte keine Eile und so beschloss er, seinem Freund die Ruhe zu gönnen.  
  
Legolas lächelte als er Gimli ein paar Meter entfernt liegen sah. Woher nahmen dieser Zwerg nur seine Ruhe? Am gestrigen Tag waren sie nicht viel voran gekommen, Gimli hatte schon am frühen Abend darüber geklagt, nicht mehr reiten zu können. Legoals hatte nach nur kurzer Zeit nachgegeben und sie hatten ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Nach dem Essen war Gimli sofort eingeschlafen und bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgewacht.  
  
Der Elb hingegen hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und den Himmel betrachtet und nur am frühen Morgen kurz geschlafen. Mehr Schlaf hatte er auch nicht unbedingt nötig, doch dieser Zwerg schlief die ganze Nacht und hatte sich so gar vor zwei Tagen bei Legolas beschwert, dass er keine Mittagspause halten konnte. Wenn es nach Gimli ginge, dann würden sie wohl ein halbes Jahr nach Düsterwald brauchen.  
  
Legolas seufzte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baum. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er sehen, dass Gimli sich schon ein paar mal hin und her gedreht hatte. Bald würde er aufwachen, dann konnte es endlich weiter gehen.  
  
Legolas hatte recht, es dauerte nicht lange da richtete sich der Zwerg gähnend und streckend auf, blickte um sich und verdrehte gespielt die Augen, als er Legolas erblickte. Er rappelte sich hoch und kam langsam auf den Elb zu. Legolas beobachtete ihn und wartete schweigend, bis er vor ihm stand. "Schon erwacht?"  
  
Gimli setzte ein gekünsteltes Lachen auf. "Sehr lustig, was kann ich dafür, wenn du hier mitten in der Nacht schon rumsitzt?"  
  
"Mitten in der Nacht? Es ist bereits Vormittag, wir hätten schon seit Stunden auf dem Weg sein können."  
  
"Warum die Eile? Jetzt brauche ich erst mal ein Frühstück."  
  
"In der Tasche da sind Lembas", sagte Legolas und deutete auf eine Tasche, die neben ihm lag.  
  
"Lembas", murmelte Gimli. "Ich hätte jetzt Hunger auf einen leckeren Braten und Malzbier."  
  
Legolas verzog das Gesicht. "Mal abgesehen, davon dass es ein ziemlicher Aufwand wäre für dich Braten und Malzbier mitzunehmen, wie kannst du so was am Vormittag essen?"  
  
"Wie kannst du immer Lembas essen", fragte Gimli und knabberte lustlos an dem Elbenbrot herum, das er sich aus der Tasche geholt hatte.  
  
Legolas machte einen belustigten Gesichtsaudruck und nahm sich ebenfalls ein kleines Stück von den Lembas.  
  
Nachdem der Elb das kleine Stückchen aufgegessen hatte, machte er sich daran die Taschen und das restlich Gepäck auf das Pferd zu laden, dass in der Nähe graste. Als Legolas fertig gepackt hatte, war auch Gimli endlich fertig mit essen. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten aufzubrechen, sondern legte sich, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, auf das Gras.  
  
"Was machst du da? Komm wir wollen weiter", rief Legolas, der schon dabei war aufs Pferd zu steigen.  
  
"Was hetzt du so? Jetzt brauche ich erst mal ein Verdauungsschläfchen nach den Lembas."  
  
Legolas schwang sich aufs Pferd und stellte sich samt dem Tier vor den Zwerg. "Wenn du jetzt nicht endlich kommst, nehme ich dir die Axt weg."  
  
"So grausam bist du nicht", sagte Gimli mit aufgerissenen Augen und zweifelndem Blick.  
  
"Warts ab und jetzt schwing dich endlich hier hoch, es wird Zeit."  
  
Ängstlich und die Hand an seiner Axt erhob Gimli sich fluchend und kletterte hinter Legolas aufs Pferd. Der Elb schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und als Gimli hinter ihm seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, gab er dem Pferd die Sporen und das Tier galoppierte los.  
  
Legolas überhörte Gimlis Maulen und Nörgeln bis hin zum Nachmittag. Dann war selbst er genervt und hielt das Pferd an einem Waldrand an. Der Zwerg sprang schwerfällig von dem Reittier und streckte die Arme in die Luft.  
  
"Ich kann schon nicht mehr, mir tut alles weh vom Reiten."  
  
Auch Legolas stieg jetzt vom Pferd und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich bin genauso lange geritten, wie du, und mir tut noch nichts weh."  
  
"Du bist ja auch ein Elb."  
  
Legolas sagte nichts, er beobachtete nur, wie der Zwerg hin und her lief, um sich die Beine zu vertreten.  
  
Sie verbrachten eine ganze Zeit am Waldrand, während Legolas sich die Gegend betrachtete, döste Gimli vor sich hin.  
  
Plötzlich wurde der Zwerg von Legolas an der Schulter geschüttelt. "Steh sofort auf", sagte er in einem strengen Ton und blickte starr in eine Richtung.  
  
"Willst du schon wieder los?"  
  
"Nein, da hinten ist irgendwer, lass und vorsichtshalber in den Wald gehen."  
  
Gimli versuchte etwas zu erkennen, auch er konnte in der Ferne ein paar Gestalten ausmachen, die schnell näher zu kommen schienen.  
  
"Bei meinem Barte, wer ist das", fragte Gimli.  
  
"Drei Männer, mehr kann ich noch nicht sehen."  
  
Gimli und Legolas liefen zusammen mit dem Pferd in den Wald und duckten sich hinter einem umgestürzten und mit Moos bewachsenem Baum. Vorsichtig lugten sie dahinter hervor. Die Männer kamen in der Tat immer näher an sie heran. Legolas zog seinen Bogen und Gimli seine Axt.  
  
"Springen, oder nicht", fragte Gimli und sah Legolas erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Springen. Es sind nur drei, die schaffen wir notfalls", antwortete der Elb.  
  
Sie warteten, bis die Männer bis auf zehn Meter herangekommen waren und sprangen dann plötzlich hinter dem Baum hervor. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte vorwärts und blieben dann mit gezogenen Waffen stehen.  
  
"Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr? Sprecht rasch, sonst kann ich meine Hand mit der Axt nicht mehr zurückhalten", forderte Gimli sie auf.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund die Waffen zu erheben. Wir wurden vom König geschickt und sind euch von Minas Tirith aus gefolgt", entgegneten einer der Männer und alle legten ihre Hände so, dass Gimli und Legolas sie sehen konnten und sich sicher waren, dass sie nicht plötzlich angegriffen wurden.  
  
"Und wieso wurdet ihr vom König geschickt", fragte Legolas und hielt seinen Bogen immer noch gespannt.  
  
"Ihr sollt wieder zurückkommen, der König möchte euch etwas sagen."  
  
Legolas und Gimli sahen sich fragend an. Waren diese Männer jetzt ehrlich oder war das ein Trick sie zu überrumpeln?  
  
"Wieso sollte der König uns zurückholen, wir waren doch gerade erst bei ihm", fragte Gimli und sah die Männer auffordernd an.  
  
"Wir haben nur den Befehl euch zurückzuholen, mehr wissen wir nicht. Wir können euch nur noch sagen, dass vor ein paar Tagen, als ihr aufgebrochen seit, am Abend ein Hobbit nach Minas Tirith gekommen ist. Wir wurden dann am nächsten Tag hinter euch her geschickt."  
  
Gimli musterte sie kritisch und wandte sich dann an Legolas: "Ich traue ihnen nicht!"  
  
"Wir verstehen, dass euch das merkwürdig vor kommt, und wie ihr euch jetzt entscheidet ist eure Sache. Wenn ihr nicht mit uns reiten wollt, dann können wir auch voraus reiten, so könnt ihr uns beobachten", sagte einer der Männer in einem ruhigen Ton und Legolas begann den Bogen zu senken.  
  
"Ich denke, dass ist nicht nötig, wir werden mit euch reiten". Legolas sah zu Gimli und der Zwerg setzte einen mürrischen blick auf und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
Die Männer waren schon dabei ihre Pferde in die andere Richtung zu lenken und Legolas holte sein Pferd aus dem Wald, als Gimli ihm nachlief und ihn an seiner Tunika festhielt.  
  
"Wieso bist du so leichtgläubig? Wer sind die denn überhaupt? Vielleicht wollen die uns bei der nächsten Möglichkeit erwürgen. Und du gehst einfach mit denen mit, du bist leichtsinnig."  
  
"Ich vertraue meinen elbischen Instinkten, ich glaube es liegt Wahrheit in ihren Worten."  
  
"Und ich vertraue meinen zwergischen Instinkten und sage dir sie lügen."  
  
Legolas runzelte die Stirn und ging einfach mit dem Pferd an den Zügeln weiter.  
  
"Sei nicht so stur und bleib stehen, es liegt an mir Stur zu sein, ich bin hier der Zwerg!" Gimli lief hinter dem Elb her und stellte sich vor ihn, so dass Legolas stehen bleiben musste.  
  
"Gimli, ich bin vorsichtig und weiß was ich tue. Hast du ihre Waffen gesehen? Sie haben nur Schwerter und keinen Bogen. Wir halten uns mit dem Pferd etwas abseits, so können sie uns nicht so schnell angreifen, wenn sie es denn tun wollen. Eh sie mit den Schwertern auf uns losgehen können, haben wir genügend Zeit, um uns in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
  
"Na schön, aber wenn etwas passiert- ich habe dich gewarnt!"  
  
Legolas nickte und zog seine Mundwinkel belustigt nach oben. "Ja, ich weiß. Worüber machst du dir eigentlich Sorgen? Du sitzt doch hinter mir auf dem Pferd, dir kann doch am allerwenigsten passieren."  
  
Gimli brummte irgendwas vor sich hin und stieg dann hinter Legolas aufs Pferd.  
  
Die Männer warteten geduldig, bis die Beiden bei ihnen waren und trieben dann ihre Pferde zu einem schnellen Schritt an.  
  
Legolas hielt das Pferd immer etwas weiter weg von den Männern, für den Fall, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah. Doch es geschah nichts. Gimli äußerte häufig leise Zweifel, ob die Männer nun ehrlich waren, doch sie sollten unbegründet sein. Legolas schlief in den Nächten immer nur halb und nahm jede Bewegung der Männer wahr, doch sie taten nichts, was ihn hätte beunruhigen müssen.  
  
So kam es, dass sie nach nur wenigen Tagen wieder in Minas Tirith angelangt waren. Gimli machte ein leicht beschämtes Gesicht, weil er mit seinen Zweifeln unrecht gehabt hatte und Legolas fragte sich die ganze Zeit, warum Aragorn sie hatte zurückholen lassen. Doch er und auch Gimli sollten es bald erfahren, denn Aragorn wartete schon recht ungeduldig auf die Beiden.  
  
Legolas stand mit gesenktem Haupt in Aragorns Arbeitszimmer. Neben ihm stand Gimli und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und Gandalf, der bereits am gestrigen Tag eingetroffen war, stand in einer Ecke des Raumes und stampfte gelegentlich mit seinem Stab auf den Boden.  
  
"Er wollte es euch eigentlich selber sagen, aber seit gestern spricht er mit niemandem mehr", sagte Aragorn und blickte seine Freunde an.  
  
"Ja, und das ist meine Schuld, vielleicht hätte ich ihm die Wahrheit nicht so schnell unterbreiten dürfen", murmelte Gandalf betrübt und senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Oft ist die Wahrheit schmerzlich, aber es wäre auch nicht gut, wenn du ihm eine falsche Hoffnung gemacht hättest", antwortete Aragorn an Gandalf gerichtet und wollte sich nur schwerlich eingestehen, dass Gandalf auch ihm seine Hoffnung genommen hatte.  
  
Nachdem Gandalf gestern in Minas Tirith angekommen war, hatte Sam ihn sofort aufgesucht, um ihm von Frodo zu erzählen und eine Hilfe von ihm zu bekommen. Es war für ihn ein schreckliches Gefühl gewesen, als er sich dem Zauberer genährt hatte. Von weitem hatte er Gandalf in der Halle stehen sehen und merkte schon, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. All seine letzte Hoffnung lag nun bei ihm und er hatte so eine Angst gehabt, dass Gandalf ihm auf seine Frage die Antwort geben würde, die er so sehr fürchtete.  
  
Und er hatte ihm, diese von ihm gefürchtete Antwort, gegeben. "So etwas liegt nicht in meiner Macht", hatte Gandalf gesagt. "Frodos Tod kann auch ich nicht ändern."  
  
Sam hatte daraufhin das Gefühl gehabt, als würde ihm jemand mit der Faust in den Magen schlagen. Mit einem Mal breitete sich ein Gefühl der Leere in ihm aus, und er drohte, ihn in ein tiefes Loch zu stürzen. Nun war alles vorbei. Nichts mehr konnte er tun, er hatte Frodo endgültig verloren und niemand konnte es mehr ändern.  
  
Gandalf konnte gar nichts machen, er wirkte nach Sams Nachricht selbst niedergeschlagen und unglücklich und schien es selbst zu verfluchen, dass er nicht die Macht besaß, etwas zu ändern.  
  
Sam war so verzweifelt, dass er seine neue Enttäuschung nicht mal beweinen konnte. Erst jetzt war Frodos Tod für ihn gänzlich unabänderlich.  
  
Sam hatte daraufhin die Halle verlassen und war in sein Zimmer geeilt. Aragorn war am Abend noch zu ihm gegangen, doch der Hobbit hatte nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte nur da gesessen, die Hände schlaff auf seinem Schoß liegend, und an die Wand gestarrt. Sam hatte Aragorns Anwesenheit wohl wahrgenommen, aber es gab nichts mehr, dass er ihm zu sagen hatte. Er hatte überhaupt niemandem mehr etwas zu sagen und ihm war es auch gleich, ob er Legolas und Gimli persönlich etwas von Frodos Tod erzählen würde oder nicht. Ihm war es gleich, ihm war alles gleich.  
  
"Er ist seit gestern in seinem Zimmer und nicht mehr hinausgekommen", bemerkte Aragorn an Legolas und Gimli gerichtet.  
  
"Wundert dich das Aragorn", fragte Gandalf, als niemand eine Antwort gab.  
  
Aragorn schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli redeten noch eine ganze Zeit über Frodo und Aragorn überlegte, ob er nicht eine kleine Trauerfeier zu Ehren von Frodo organisieren sollte. Bei allem, was der Hobbit in seinem Leben getan hatte, gebührte ihm solch eine Feierlichkeit eigentlich nur zu sehr.  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag, ging plötzlich die Tür auf und ein Wachmann kam herein und unterbrach die Gefährten in ihren Unterhaltungen.  
  
"Verzeiht, mein König, aber ich muss euch etwas melden", sagte ein junger Mann, der etwas unsicher und ängstlich wirkte.  
  
Aragorn sah überrascht auf und blickte dann aufmerksam in die Richtung des Wachmanns. "Sprecht, was gibt es?"  
  
"Mein König, wir haben vier Männer verhaftet, die nach Minas Tirith kamen und sich auffällig verhalten haben."  
  
"In wie weit auffällig", fragte Aragorn.  
  
"Sie sind bis hier oben zum weißen Turm gegangen und spähten durch einige Fenster."  
  
"Weiß man was sie wollten?"  
  
"Nein, aber das ist nicht alles, was ich euch sagen wollte. Eigentlich waren es fünf Männer."  
  
Aragorn sah den Wachmann aufmerksam an. "Wieso eigentlich?"  
  
"Wir mussten einen der Männer töten. Einen seltsamen Mann mit einer Maske."  
  
Aragorn sah etwas verblüfft aus. "Wieso, was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Zuerst wollten wir die Männer gar nicht verhaften. Wir fragten sie lediglich, wieso sie durch die Fenster spähten. Der Mann mit der Maske zog daraufhin sofort sein Schwert und schrie etwas."  
  
"Was hat er denn gesagt?"  
  
"Er schrie für uns unverständliche Dinge."  
  
"Konntet ihr gar nichts heraushören?"  
  
"Das sind nur Vermutungen. Anscheinend schienen die Männer irgendwen verfolgt zu haben, mehr konnten wir aber nicht verstehen."  
  
"Wieso habt ihr ihn getötet", fragte Aragorn und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Er schrie etwas davon, dass er so lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hätte und er würde sich diese Gelegenheit jetzt von niemandem mehr nehmen lassen. Dann ging er mit dem Schwert auf uns los. Wir haben uns nur gewehrt, aber mit dem schnellen Abgriff haben wir nicht gerechnet. Ein unachtsamer Stoß mit dem Schwert hat ihn an der falschen Stelle getroffen. Das letzte, was er sagte, war sein Name."  
  
"Und wie war sein Name?"  
  
"Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, nannte er sich Lhunroth."  
  
Aragorn überlegte angestrengt, doch der Name war ihm völlig unbekannt.  
  
"Nachdem wir den Mann getötet hatten, verhafteten wir die anderen aus Sicherheit", fuhr der Wachmann fort.  
  
"Ich danke euch für die Meldung, ich werde selbst mit den Männern sprechen", bemerkte Aragorn.  
  
"Sollen wir sie so lange einsperren?"  
  
Aragorn seufzte. "Es wird wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Aber sorgt dafür, dass man sie gut behandelt, so lange wir nicht wissen, ob sie etwas verbrochen haben, soll es ihnen nicht schlecht gehen."  
  
Der Wachmann nickte und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
"Kanntest du den Mann, Aragorn", fragte Gandalf nach einer kleinen Pause.  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht."  
  
"Hast du eine Vermutung, was sie wollten", wollte Legolas wissen.  
  
"Auch das nicht mein Freund, aber mich würde mal interessieren, wen sie da verfolgt haben, wenn das stimmt, was die Wachmänner gehört haben. Und auf welche Gelegenheit sie gewartet haben."  
  
Aragorn grübelte noch eine ganze Weile über den Bericht des Wachmannes. Wieso spähten fünf Männer durch Fenster seiner Behausung? Wieso hatte sich der eine Mann gleich so heftig zur Wehr gesetzt? Wen hatten die Männer verfolgt und warum hatte der eine Mann überhaupt eine Maske getragen?  
  
Alles Fragen, auf die Aragorn eine Antwort haben wollte, aber nicht genau wusste, ob er jemals eine erhalten würde.  
  
Aragorn beschloss einmal nach Sam zu sehen. Es war nun bereits Nachmittag und der Hobbit war immer noch nicht aus dem Zimmer gekommen.  
  
Als er die Tür leise öffnete, saß Sam immer noch genauso da, wie zuvor, als Aragorn ihn gesehen hatte. Sam machte ihm ernstliche Sorgen, so apathisch war der Hobbit noch nie gewesen. Aragorn setzte sich neben Sam auf sein Bett.  
  
"Sam, möchtest du vielleicht etwas trinken", begann er vorsichtig ein Gespräch. Der Hobbit sagte nichts, sondern starrte lediglich immer noch an die Wand.  
  
Aragorn stand daraufhin wieder unwirsch auf. "Bitte Sam, ich habe schon genug Probleme, sei so gut und sag endlich was!"  
  
Müde hob Sam etwas den Kopf und sah ihn mit matten Augen an. "Was gibt es jetzt noch zu sagen?"  
  
Aragorn sah ihn verständnislos an. "So darfst du nicht reden."  
  
"Wieso nicht? Ich wüsste nicht, was ich die jetzt noch zu sagen hätte. Verzeih mir, ich bin dir für alles, was du getan hast dankbar, aber es gibt nichts mehr, das mich jetzt noch erfreuen könnte. Ich hätte mir die Hoffnung nicht machen sollen, ich bin der größte Narr, den es gibt!"  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Als ich aus dem Auenland fortgegangen bin, da war mein einziger Gedanke Gandalf. Auf dem Weg hierher war ich krank, und nur der Gedanke an Gandalf hat mich weiter voran getrieben. Ich habe so gehofft, dass er mir irgendwie helfen kann. Wenn ich den Gedanken an Gandalf nicht gehabt hätte, dann wäre ich nicht hier angekommen, Aragorn. Und jetzt sitze ich hier und ärgere mich über mich selber! So töricht wie ich kann man gar nicht sein. Auf den Zauberer so zu hoffen war wieder ein Fehler, ich mache alles falsch."  
  
"Jeder andere hätte das an deiner Stelle auch getan, du bist kein Narr."  
  
Sam lächelte schwach.  
  
"Es ist gleich, ob ich ein Narr bin oder nicht. Nichts wird das ändern, was geschehen ist."  
  
"Das ist wahr. Manchmal würde ich erst mal gerne wissen, was überhaupt geschehen ist", sagte Aragorn ratlos.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
Aragorn erzählte von den fünf Männern, von dem Tod des Mannes, der sich Lhunroth nannte und, dass die Männer anscheinend jemanden verfolgt hätten.  
  
"Merkwürdig", murmelte Sam.  
  
"Ja ist es. Irgendwie bilde ich mir ein den Namen Lhunroth schon einmal gehört zu haben."  
  
Sam sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur mürrisch vor sich hin.  
  
Aragorn sah ihn besorgt an und hatte plötzlich einen Einfall. "Sag mal Sam, könntest du mir vielleicht helfen?"  
  
Der Hobbit blickte ihn etwas lustlos an. "Um was geht es denn?"  
  
"Vielleicht findet sich ja in der Bücherei etwas über diesen Lhunroth. Da sind von vielen Leuten Aufzeichnungen, vielleicht erscheint da auch irgendwo sein Name. Könntest du da für mich hingehen und nachschauen?"  
  
Sam nickte, er hatte sowieso nichts anderes zu tun. "Ja, kann ich machen."  
  
"Ich danke dir, damit hilfst du mir sehr. Ich werde dir einen Wachmann mitschicken, der dich dort hin begleitet. Nicht jeder kommt in die Bücherei von Minas Tirith, aber wenn du eine Wache von mir dabei hast, werden sie dir gewiss Einlass gewähren."  
  
Sam nickte erneut. Aragorn erhob sich erfreut und eilte auch schon zur Tür hin, um hinauszugehen und den Wachmann zu holen.  
  
"Er heißt also Lhunroth, ja" fragte Sam und blickte misstrauisch drein.  
  
"Ja genau, das war zumindest der Name, den die Wachen verstanden haben."  
  
Aragorn eilte daraufhin hinaus, auf der Suche, nach dem geeigneten Wachmann für Sam. Eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sam nichts über einen Lhunroth in der Bücherei finden würde, aber so war der Hobbit zumindest abgelenkt und hatte eine Beschäftigung. Sam musste nicht ständig an Frodo denken, oder sich über sich selbst ärgern, und das war das einzige, dass Aragorn im Moment beabsichtigte. 


	7. Das Rad der Zeit

Obwohl ja leider sehr wenig Reviews bei mir eintrudeln (woran liegt das????), gibt's jetzt ordentlich was zu lesen! Und alle Legolas Fans dürfen langsam in Sorge verfallen! ;-) Denjenigen, die so nett waren mir mal ein bisschen Feedback zu geben, ob per Mail oder als Review, danke ich ganz lieb!! Also denn viel Spaß!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Sam brütete seit Stunden über einem Stapel Bücher. Seine Augen brannten schon wie Feuer, doch er wollte nicht aufhören zu lesen. Er hatte längst aufgegeben, etwas über einen Lhunroth zu finden, vielmehr las er, weil es einfach unheimlich interessant war. Aufzeichnungen von irgendwelchen Menschen, die ihre Erlebnisse schilderten, die in längst vergangener Zeit geschehen waren. Von manchen Schriften oder Büchern wusste man nicht mal, von wem sie stammten, sie waren irgendwie nach Minas Tirith in die Bücherei gekommen und keiner wusste von wem sie eigentlich geschrieben waren.  
  
Die Bücherei war riesig und wahre Bücherberge türmten sich vor Sam auf. Auf der Erde standen Kisten und Truhen, die voll waren mit Schriften und kleineren Zetteln. Der Geruch von altem Papier lag in der Luft und in dem Licht der Kerze, die Sam auf dem Tisch hatte, tanzte der Staub.  
  
Es musste bereits tiefe Nacht sein, doch Sam wollte nicht schlafen gehen, er konnte sowieso nicht schlafen, denn er fürchtete sich vor den Träumen mehr denn je. Außerdem fesselte ihn das Buch, das er gerade las dermaßen, dass er überhaupt nicht daran dachte aufzuhören. Es war von einem Mann, der schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben sein musste, und er schilderte einen Überfall von Orks auf seine Familie. Sam fand das zu tiefst bewegend, was er da schrieb und war sehr enttäuscht, als das Buch zu Ende war.  
  
Der Morgen graute bereits, als Sam erneut auf der Suche nach etwas zu lesen war. Er ging zwischen den vielen Regalen auf und ab und betrachtete die Bücher. Er entschloss sich meist willkürlich für ein Buch anhand der Farbe oder des Alters. Alte Bücher faszinierten Sam, und fesselten ihn. Schon allein die Vorstellung, vor wie vielen Jahren und von wem sie geschrieben waren weckten in dem Hobbit die Neugier.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Sam vor einem sehr alten Buch stehen, das ziemlich hoch im Regal stand. Dieses wollte er lesen, doch es war zu weit oben, als dass er einfach so rangekommen wäre. Sam schob sich eine Truhe unter das Regal und kletterte hinauf, doch er war immer noch zu klein um an das Buch ranzukommen. Er kletterte weiter auf ein Fach im Regal und streckte sich so sehr er konnte, bis er das Buch mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und verfluchte leise seine Größe. Mit viel Mühe kam er schließlich weiter an das Buch heran, doch als er es greifen wollte, entglitte es seinem Griff und fiel zu Boden. Sam stieg von der Kiste herunter und schob sie an ihren Platz zurück, dabei entstand ein kratzendes Geräusch, dass Sam eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Vorsichtig hob er das Buch auf und während er es hoch nahm, fiel ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier hinaus. Sam sah verwundert, auf das am Boden liegende Papier und hob es auf. Es war sehr alt und eingerissen, befleckt und hatte hier und da einige Risse oder war ausgefranst. Sam nahm es und setzte sich wieder zurück an den Tisch. Als erstes schlug er das Buch auf und sein Herz hüpfte vor Aufregung etwas höher, als er sah, worüber das Buch handelte. Der Inhalt schilderte Legenden, die angeblich der Wahrheit entsprachen. Obwohl er nah daran war das Buch schon zu lesen, legte er es noch einmal bei Seite und faltete vorsichtig das alte Stück Papier auf. Er legte es vorsichtig vor sich auf den Tisch und betrachtete sich, die feine, schwarze Schrift, die in schwungvollen Lettern auf dem Papier verewigt worden waren. Als er begann das Geschriebene zu lesen, schlug das Herz ihm bis zum Hals und er vergaß fast Luft zu holen. Es handelte sich um eine weitere, angeblich wahre Legende, doch deren Inhalt ließ Sam fast das Herz vor Aufregung stehen bleiben. Mehrere Male las er sich das durch, was da stand und seine Hände wurden feucht. Er konnte es nicht glauben, die Worte auf dem Papier waren mehr als nur fesselnd. Sie raubten ihm jeden Gedanken und alles in ihm konzentrierte sich nur auf das, was da geschrieben stand:  
  
Gegenwart, Zukunft und Vergangenheit,  
  
das sind die drei Speichen vom Rad der Zeit.  
  
Nie bleibt es stehen, nie dreht es zurück,  
  
ob Tod oder Leben, ob Pech oder Glück.  
  
Nur eine vermag an dem Rad zu drehn,  
  
doch ward sie bisher nicht von vielen gesehn.  
  
Im südlichen Gondor oder Harondor,  
  
liegt gut versteckt in der Wildnis ein Tor,  
  
durch das man gelangt in die Halle aus Stein,  
  
in der Mitte ein See, so unglaublich rein.  
  
Dort drinnen ein riesiges Rad erscheint,  
  
durch zahllose Räder zu einem vereint,  
  
Davor ein Thron, der von Elfenbein  
  
steht auf einer Treppe aus weißem Stein.  
  
Dort wohnt Nevturiel in Einsamkeit,  
  
die Herrscherin über die Speichen der Zeit.  
  
Sam schluckte und ihm war heiß vor Aufregung. Gab es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung? Wenn diese Legende nun wahr war...  
  
Wenn es tatsächlich jemanden gab der im Stande war, an dem Rad der Zeit zu drehen...  
  
Sam blickte auf das Schriftstück und las sich den Namen noch einmal durch. Nevturiel. Vielleicht könnte sie das rückgängig machen, wo Sam sich so sehr wünschte, dass es nie geschähen wäre. Wenn sich dieser Tag, an dem Frodo starb noch einmal wiederholen würde... Wenn Sam dieses Mal die Möglichkeit hätte, die Fehler, die er gemacht hatte zu korrigieren? Vielleicht würden Frodo und auch er selbst noch mal eine zweite Chance bekommen...  
  
Je mehr Sam darüber nachdachte, um so stärker fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wollte ins südliche Gondor gehen. Er wollte sie suchen, er wollte die Herrin der Zeit finden. Doch was hieß im südlichen Gondor? Das Gebiet war so groß, Sam würde Monate brauchen, bis er es abgesucht hätte und selbst dann hätte er noch nicht jeden Winkel gesehen. Sam runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. Er drehte das Papier und fand auf der Rückseite einen kleine Ausschnitt einer Karte. Sie war verschwommen und an einigen Stellen unkenntlich, und so stand Sam auf und lief über die knarrenden Dielen an den Regalen vorbei, auf der Suche nach einer Karte. Er stellte fest, dass es so dunkel war, dass er die Schriftzüge auf den Büchern nicht mehr lesen konnte, denn die Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten den Raum nur spärlich. So ging er zum Tisch zurück, holte die Kerze und begann dann wieder in den Reihen auf und ab zu laufen. Schließlich fand er was er suchte: Ein großes, schweres Buch mit Karten von Mittelerde. Er ging zurück zum Tisch, öffnete es und suchte eine Karte, wo der südliche Teil Gondors abgebildet war.  
  
Er verglich den kleinen, verschwommen Kartenausschnitt mit der Karte aus dem Buch und konnte mit viel Mühe erkennen, dass die verschwommene Karte tatsächlich Harondor zeigte. An einer Stelle war ein kleiner, kaum sichtbarer Pfeil abgebildet und Sam suchte diese Stelle auf der Karte aus dem Buch. Der Pfeil zeigte eine Stelle, die auf der Harad Straße lag, ein kleines Stück unter dem Fluss Poros, unterhalb von Süd- Itilien.  
  
Der Hobbit nahm ein Stück Papier, das auf dem Tisch lag und eine Feder und zeichnete sich die Karte, samt markierter Stelle schematisch ab. Die Stelle war ungenau, dessen war sich Sam bewusst und er würde wohl eine Weile brauchen um etwas in der Gegend zu finden, aber sie war besser als gar nichts und er war froh, sie auf der Rückseite des Schriftstückes gefunden zu haben.  
  
Sam faltete das Stück Papier zusammen und legte es in das Buch zurück, er wollte nichts unerlaubt aus der Bücherei entwenden und fragen wollte er schon gar nicht. Sie würden ihn alle ohnehin für verstört halten, wenn er ihnen sagen würde, dass er vorhatte nach jemandem zu suchen, der die Zeit zurückdrehen konnte. Sie würden ihn nicht gehen lassen und würden versuchen, ihm sein Vorhaben auszureden. Er stellte die beiden Bücher zurück an ihre Plätze und steckte sich seine selbstgezeichnete Karte in seine Westentasche. Der Hobbit löschte die Kerze auf dem Tisch und lief dann eilig durch die Regale zum Ausgang der Bücherei.  
  
Die Stille war fast unheimlich, als er nach draußen trat. Es war dunkel, nur der Mond erhellte die Straßen und Häuserdächer mit einem schummerigen, gelblichen Licht. Fast war es totenstill, nur der Wind rauschte durch die Straßen und Gassen und schien in der Nähe eine Tür auf und zu zu schlagen, denn ein abwechselnder Ton von einem Quietschen und einem Klappen zerschnitt die Ruhe. Sam huschte leise durch ein par Straßen und kam schließlich zu dem Stall, der ein Stück weiter unter dem weißen Turm stand. Er schlich sich hinein und sprach einige ruhige Worte, um die Pferde zu beruhigen, die durch die späte Störung aufgeschreckt waren. Etwas weiter hinten stand Flocke und ließ ein erfreutes Wiehern vernehmen, als sie Sam sah. Der Hobbit ging zu dem Pony und legte ihm sein Zaumzeug über und sattelte es. Er führte es aus dem Stall und blickte ratlos zum weißen Turm.  
  
Er hatte nichts bei sich, all sein Gepäck war auf dem Zimmer. Kein Essen, kein Trinken und keine Decke. Doch wenn er jetzt hineinging, würden ihn die Wachen vermutlich aufhalten, und wenn sie das nicht taten, würden sie es vermutlich spätestens dann tun, wenn er wieder hinausging. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte sich doch nicht ohne irgendwelche Verpflegung auf den Weg machen...  
  
Er musste noch mal in sein Zimmer, bevor er ging, darum kam er nicht herum. Er band Flocke vor dem Stall an und ging in Richtung Königssitz. Mit einem etwas unsicheren Blick ging er die Treppe hinauf zu den Wachen. Er überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte, doch entschloss sich dann einfach zu gehen, wenn sie etwas wissen wollten, würden sie ihn schon fragen. Das Glück schien auf Sams Seite zu sein, denn einer der Wachen hatte auch schon bei Sams Ankunft Wache gehalten und so sagten sie nichts, sondern ließen sie ihn mit einem Nicken hinein. Sam atmete erleichtert auf, und schlich den Gang entlang bis in sein Zimmer. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Er überlegte, was er alles brauchte und machte sich Gedanken, wie er dann unauffälligsten an den Wachen wieder vorbei kam. Eine Tasche mit etwas Proviant würde vorerst genügen. Er schnappte sich einen Rucksack und packte den Rest getrocknete Früchte und ein bisschen Hafer für Flocke hinein. Außerdem fand er auch noch ein guterhaltenes Stück Brot und sah neben seinem Bett einen Teller mit Essen. Aragorns Bedienstete mussten Sam Abendbrot gebracht haben und da er nicht da war, hatten sie es einfach stehen gelassen. Sam nahm sich auch davon einen Teil, steckte sich Stich in seinen Gürtel und packte einen zweiten Umhang ein.  
  
Der Rucksack war voll, stellte er fest und er hatte noch keine Decke. Mit Rucksack unauffällig an den Wachen vorbei und noch dazu eine Decke unter dem Arm? Das würde nicht klappen. Der Hobbit sah sich um und überlegte. Aus dem Fenster konnte er auch nicht klettern, wie würde das aussehen, wenn man ihn erwischte, und außerdem war es viel zu hoch. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Einfall. Er schnallte sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken und legte sich die Decke um seine Schultern, so viel der Rucksack kaum auf. Er lächelte, so würde das vielleicht gehen. Der Hobbit ging wieder aus dem Zimmer und zurück zum zur Tür, durch die er hinein gelangt war.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen öffnete er die Tür und ging an den Wachen vorbei. Diesmal jedoch ließen sie ihn nicht so einfach gehen.  
  
"Darf man fragen, wohin ihr zu solch später Stunde noch wollt", fragte der Wachmann mit einem fragenden Blick.  
  
Sam drehte sich um und schluckte. "Ich ähm, ich wollte... Ich habe in der Bücherei etwas vergessen, dass ich unbedingt morgen früh noch brauche. Ich gehe es nur schnell holen."  
  
Der Wachmann ließ ihn mit zweifelnden Blicken weitergehen und Sam atmete erleichtert auf. "Nur gut, dass er nicht gefragt hat, was ich vergessen habe", dachte Sam. "Darauf hätte ich ihm nämlich keine Antwort geben können."  
  
Kaum war der Hobbit außer Sichtweite der Wachen nahm er die Decke von seinen Schultern, die Nacht war nämlich ziemlich mild und ihm war bereits zu heiß. Flocke wartete geduldig vor dem Stall und stupste Sam an der Schulter, als Zeichen, dass sie losgebunden werden wollte. Sam löste die Zügel von der Stange, an der Flocke angebunden war und blieb vor dem Pony stehen. Er streichelte es am Hals und Flocke legte seine Schnauze auf seine Schulter. "Möchtest du mir helfen", fragte er und eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über en Rücken, denn das Pony schnupperte mit seinen weichen Nüstern an seinem Ohr. "Gehst du mit mir, vielleicht können wir meinem Freund doch noch helfen. Wenn ich die finde, die die Zeit zurückdrehen kann..."  
  
Flockes darauffolgendes Schnauben fasste Sam als Bestätigung auf und schwang sich mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Rücken.  
  
Voller Freude, Hoffnung und Tatendrang machte Sam sich auf den Weg, hinaus aus Minas Tirith in Richtung Süden. Er wurde von niemandem gesehen, denn die Stadt lag noch in tiefem Schlaf, als der Hobbit auf dem Pony in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
  
Sam war so aufgeregt und wurde von einem Glücksgefühl durchströmt, dass er glaubte er könne es gar nicht ertragen. Er genoss das erlösende Gefühl dieser großen Hoffnung und das Herz war ihm unglaublich leicht. Er glaubte nicht im Geringsten daran, dass es sich vielleicht nur um eine Legende halten könnte, die keinen wahren Ursprung besaß. Er dachte auch nicht daran, dass es vielleicht sein könnte, dass er diese besagte Halle aus Stein gar nicht fand, weil sie zu verborgen lag. Oder, dass die Herrin der Zeit vielleicht überhaupt nicht daran interessiert war die Zeit für ihn zurückzudrehen.  
  
Diese ganzen Zweifel verwarf Sam einfach und vertraute auf sein Gefühl. Er würde es schon schaffen, irgendwie würde es ihm gelingen.  
  
Als der Morgen schon graute und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne sich einen Weg auf die Erde suchten, waren Sam und Flocke bereits ein gutes Stück hinter Minas Tirith. Es ging schnell voran, schneller, als bei der Anreise und Sam war darüber mehr als froh. So würde er schneller die finden, die er suchte. Der Hobbit überlegte, ob er nicht doch etwas hätte sagen sollen, oder zumindest irgendeine Nachricht hinterlassen sollen, doch jetzt spielte das keine Rolle mehr. Er war weg und würde nicht mehr zurückgehen.  
  
Sam spürte, wie das Glück tatsächlich auf seiner Seite war. Das Wetter hielt sich einigermaßen, es gab kaum Regen und es war nicht unangenehm kalt. Die Nächte waren für Sam so erholsam, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Keine Alpträume ließen ihn erschreckt hochfahren und vor Angst zittern. Wenn er überhaupt träumte, dann sah er Frodo und sich glücklich im Auenland leben und oft wachte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf und konnte vor Glück nicht mehr einschlafen.  
  
Aragorn wurde mit einem sorgenvollen Blick von Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf betrachtet.  
  
"Was ist jetzt schon wieder", fragte Gimli und stapfte unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
Aragorn sah einigermaßen besorgt aus und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sam ist weg, er ist spät in der Nacht aus der Bücherei gekommen und noch einmal in sein Zimmer gegangen, dann ist er verschwunden. Die Wachen meinten, er wollte noch etwas aus der Bücherei holen, was er dort vergessen hatte und ist aber nicht zurückgekehrt. Ich mache mir Sorgen, vielleicht ist ihm etwas passiert.  
  
Und dann sind da noch die Männer, die gestern verhaftet wurden, sie haben eine Schlägerei mit den Gefängnisaufsehern angefangen und einen von ihnen verletzt. Jetzt muss ich sie wohl oder über einsperren, ich kann sie nach dieser Tat nicht einfach laufen lassen."  
  
Gandalf nickte langsam und atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Die Männer sind sonderbar, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Wieso tun sie so etwas? Der eine geht gleich mit einem Schwert auf deine Wachen los und die anderen schlagen ohne Grund auf die Gefängnisaufseher ein."  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, was sie damit bezwecken, die Gefängnisaufseher haben mir geraten erst gar nicht mit ihnen zu sprechen, weil sie so unberechenbar sind. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich mir darüber im Moment weniger Gedanken, es tut mir leid, dass zu sagen, ich versuche gewiss jedem gerecht zu werden, aber wenn jemand ohne Grund meine Leute angreift, dann verdient er es im Gefängnis zu bleiben, egal ob er noch weitere Sachen verbrochen hat oder nicht. Sie werden für eine Weile eingesperrt bleiben.  
  
Ich sorge mich viel mehr um Sam, wieso verschwindet er einfach so?"  
  
"Hat man schon nach Spuren gesucht, vielleicht ist ihm etwas zugestoßen", fragte Legolas, der sich die ganze Zeit etwas bedeckt gehalten hatte.  
  
"Die Männer suchen noch, bisher haben sie noch nichts gefunden." Aragorn blickte ratlos drein, genau wie alle anderen auch. Es gab nichts, was sie im Moment tun konnten.  
  
Am Nachmittag bekam Aragorn die Nachricht, dass Sams Pony verschwunden war, aber keine Spuren entdeckt wurden, denn die Straßen waren entweder mit Steinen gepflastert, oder der Sand schon so festgetreten, dass dort keine Spur mehr zu finden war.  
  
Aragorn seufzte, es war eine gute Nachricht, dass das Pony auch nicht da war, dass ließ Aragorn vermuten, dass Sam nichts Schlimmes wiederfahren war, sondern er mit seinem Reittier aufgebrochen war. Doch andererseits machte ihm das auch Sorgen. Wieso war er ohne etwas zu sagen einfach aufgebrochen? Und wohin? Er hatte keine Möglichkeit das jetzt zu erfahren, denn er wusste nicht, in welche Richtung Sam gelaufen war, und er hatte auch keine Hoffnung, dass wenn er Männer in alle möglichen Richtungen losschicken würde, um einen Hobbit zu suchen, er damit irgendeine Art von Erfolg hätte. Wenn Sam einfach gegangen war, ohne etwas zu sagen, dann wollte er mit Sicherheit nicht, dass man ihm folgte und würde auf eventuelle Verfolger achten. Aragorn unterhielt sich mit Gandalf, ob er vielleicht irgendeine Vermutung hatte, doch der Zauberer schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, wir sollten einfach warten, vielleicht kehrt er von alleine wieder zurück."  
  
Sam und Flocke waren ungefähr eine Woche unterwegs, als sie den Fluss Poros über einer Brücke überquerten und Süd- Gondor betraten. Erst jetzt wurde Sams Glücksgefühl gelegentlich von Zweifeln überschattet. Seine Euphorie begann zu schwinden und Angst schlich sich langsam in sein Herz. Wenn er Nevturiel wirklich irgendwann gegenüberstand, was würde er ihr sagen? Würde sie das tun, worum er sie bat? Er wusste es nicht und versuchte sich selbst Mut zu machen, indem er sich vorstellte, was geschehen würde, wenn sie es tat. Auch versuchte er sich öfters vorzustellen, wie wohl die Herrin der Zeit aussah. Welches Aussehen hatte jemand, der über die Zeit herrschte? Sam war etwas ängstlich und fühlte sich schon jetzt klein und unbedeutend, wenn er daran dachte in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein. Doch der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht eine Lösung für seinen Kummer hatte trieb ihn immer weiter, bis er nach wenigen Tagen an der Stelle ankam, an der, der Markierung zufolge die geheimnisvolle Halle stehen sollte. Sam stieg von Flocke herunter und sah sich um. Ein kleines Wäldchen, zu klein, um auf einer Karte vermerkt zu sein, tat sich vor ihm auf. Daneben ließ eine Ruine die Gegend schauerlich wirken. Die alten, umgestürzten Mauern waren mit grünen Ranken überwuchert und Sam hätte gerne gewusst, welches Geheimnis sie bargen. Der konnte nicht mal erkennen, was für ein Gebäude es mal gewesen war, zu zerstört und verwittert waren die Überreste.  
  
Der Hobbit hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als er mit Flocke an der Zügel in dieser Gegend stand. Irgendwas war sonderbar hier. Es wehte kein Lüftchen und die Natur war seltsam still. Nichts bewegte sich, kein Lebenszeichen weit und breit. Sam hörte seinen eigenen Atem so laut, wie noch niemals zuvor, in dieser Stille war selbst dieser laut.  
  
Flocke schnaubte mit einem Mal unruhig und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Ist schon gut, hier ist es wirklich unheimlich", versuchte der Hobbit das Pony zu beruhigen und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. "Lass uns ein Stück gehen, vielleicht finden wir dann, was wir suchen."  
  
Er zog das Pony sachte vorwärts in das kleine Wäldchen hinein und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Die Äste knackten schauerlich unter seinen Füßen und ließen ihn mehrere Male erschreckt rumfahren. Er sah kein einziges Tier, als er mit Flocke in dem Wäldchen umher lief, und das kam ihm sehr komisch vor.  
  
Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, als er wieder aus dem Wald hinauskam. Obwohl Sam hätte schwören können, dass er einmal im Kreis gelaufen war, tat sich eine ganze andere Gegend vor ihm auf, viel weniger unheimlich, als die zuvor. Der Hobbit fragte sich, an welcher Seite des Waldes er wieder rausgekommen war, denn er konnte keine Ruine mehr entdecken, stattdessen sah er eine kleine Burg, mit einem Burggraben und einer Zugbrücke vor sich aufragen. Die Burg war zwar klein, aber dennoch war sie beeindruckend. Sam konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber er wusste, dass die Burg unbewohnt war. Nirgends war etwas zu sehen und wiederum verwunderte ihn das.  
  
Sam überlegte zu erst, ob er sich in der Burg umschauen sollte, doch er entschloss sich schließlich für das Gegenteil. Er beschloss noch einmal in das Wäldchen zu gehen, sonst gab es nirgendwo etwas in der Gegend wo ein Gebäude stand. Wiederum machte er sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf in den Wald, doch beschloss er diesmal geradeaus durchzugehen.  
  
Lange wanderte Sam hindurch und fast hätte er schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als er urplötzlich bemerkte, wie ein riesiges Tor vor ihm auftauchte, das in ein seltsames Gebäude zu führen schien. Sams Herz begann schnell zu schlagen und die Aufregung, die sich bei ihm ausbreitete ließ ihn etwas zittern. Er hatte tatsächlich etwas gefunden, was durchaus mit Nevturiel zusammenhängen konnte. Das Tor war aus Holz und war verziert mit Mustern und eigentümlichen Schriftzügen.  
  
Sam blickte erstaunt auf und konnte nicht sagen, was er eigentlich fühlte. Er war beeindruckt, ehrfürchtig, ängstlich und erfreut. Es war eine seltsame Mischung der Gefühle.  
  
Sam band Flocke an einen Baum in der Nähe. "Warte hier", flüsterte er dem Tier zu und ging dann wieder zurück zu dem Tor. Er blieb noch einen Moment davor stehen, bis er sich dazu entschloss es zu öffnen. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ es sich leichter öffnen, als angenommen. Sam stieß es auf und es öffnete sich mit einem Knarren. Der Hobbit hielt die Luft vor Anspannung an und betrat eine Halle aus Stein, in die das Tor hineinführte.  
  
Sam konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er anfing zu zittern, so überwältigend war das, was sich da offenbarte. Die Legende, auf die er gestoßen war, war keine Lüge gewesen.  
  
Die Halle war riesig und gänzlich aus weißem Stein. Die Schritte des Hobbits hallten wieder und schienen, obwohl sie so leise waren, doch laut zu sein. Ein knirschendes Geräusch war in der Halle zu vernehmen und als Sam sah, woher es kam, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen.  
  
In der Mitte der Halle war ein riesiger See, dessen Wasser merkwürdig schillerte. Und aus diesem schillernden Wasser erhob sich ein riesiges Rad mit drei Speichen, das aus Tausenden von kleinen Rädern zu bestehen schien. Es waren Zahnräder, und jedes war mit mehreren anderen verbunden, so trieben sie sich alle gegenseitig an und Sam konnte nicht erkennen, wo der Ursprung des Antriebs lag. Beinahe winzig wirkte dagegen der Thron, der vor dem Rad auf einer weißen Treppe stand und mit rotem Stoff behangen war. Ein Übergang, ebenfalls aus weißem Stein, führte von dem Rand des Sees zu der Treppe mit dem Thron. Sam konnte jedoch niemandem auf dem Thron sehen und so sah er sich einfach weiter um. Die Halle hatte kein einziges Fenster, trotzdem wirkte sie keinesfalls bedrückend, so wie Sam es sonst von fensterlosen Räumen immer sagte. Die Luft in der Halle war kühl und angenehm und Säulen, die von der Decke empor zu kommen schienen, um deren Gewicht zu stützen, waren genau wie der Thron mit rotem Stoff umwickelt. Als Sam sich das riesige Deckengewölbe betrachtete, wurde ihm fast schwindelig, so hoch war es. Von draußen hatte er diese Höhe überhaupt nicht vermutet. Was Sam merkwürdig fand, war, dass oben an der Decke sonderbare Rankepflanzen die weißen Steine verdeckte. Die Halle war, bis auf die Decke, von weißem Stein, nur die Decke war grün von den Pflanzen und aus diesem Grün ragten die Säulen mit dem roten Stoff.  
  
Sams Augen wurden groß, dieser Raum war von einer beachtlichen Schönheit geprägt, die er einfach bewundern musste. So wohnte also jemand, der die Zeit beherrschte. Er ging weiter zwischen den Säulen hindurch, auf den See zu und als er dem See sehr nah war, erkannte er, die Ursache für das Schillern. Es waren Bilder, die in dem See auftauchten und wieder verschwanden. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart konnte Sam erkennen. Schöne Bilder und Bilder, die ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Bilder von allen Kreaturen auf Erden. Bilder von Gebäuden oder Gegenden, blitzte für wenige Momente in dem See auf, um danach gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Es waren so viele, dass Sam gar nicht wusste, wo er zu erst hinsehen sollte. Im stand vor Erstaunen der Mund offen und er konnte an nichts denken, so fesselte ihn der Anblick. Der Hobbit merkte gar nicht, wie hinter dem großen Rad plötzlich eine Gestalt auf ihn zu kam.  
  
"Du siehst in den See der Zeit, kaum jemand bekommt ihn in seinem kurzen Leben zu Gesicht."  
  
Sam blickte erschrocken auf und hätte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren.  
  
Er konnte nichts sagen, er war wie gelähmt vor Scheck und Erstaunen. Vor ihm, in einiger Entfernung, stand eine Frau, in einem purpurroten, langen Kleid, das schwungvoll auf den Boden niederwallte. Es betonte ihre zierliche Figur und ließ sie mächtig erscheinen. Sie hatte langes, pechschwarzes Haar, dass ihr bis zur Hüfte ging und teilweise in aufwändigen Zöpfen verflochten war. Das allein war schon für Sam mehr als beeindruckend, aber ihr Gesicht übertraf ihre ganze Erscheinung bei Weitem. Sam konnte nicht sagen wie alt sie war. Ihr Gesicht schien kein Alter zu haben, mal war es jung, dann wieder älter, es schien sich merkwürdigerweise von Zeit zu Zeit zu verwandeln. Ihre Augen hatten eine smaragdgrüne Farbe und verlockten dazu hineinzusehen.  
  
Sam machte einige klägliche Versuche etwas zu sagen, doch nur ein paar unverständliche Laute entfuhren seinen Lippen.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, wer in meine Halle kommt und mich besucht", sagte sie in ruhigem Ton, der es möglich machte, dass Sam einen Teil seiner Fassung wiedererrang.  
  
"Ich bin Sam, ein Hobbit", sagte er in leisem, zitternden Ton.  
  
"Sei mir willkommen, ich bin Nevturiel."  
  
Sam versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, er stand nun vor dieser Frau, auf der seine ganze Hoffnung lag und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er fühlte sich so klein in ihrer Gegenwart, dass er es schon nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Nevturiel kam nun auf ihn zu und stand fast vor ihm. Sam konnte nun in ihr Gesicht sehen. Es war weder schön, noch hässlich, es war weder jung noch alt und es machte Sam zu schaffen hineinzusehen.  
  
"Bist du... Kannst du...", begann er einen Satz und sah, wie sie anfing zu lächeln.  
  
"Ich weiß, was du mich fragen willst. Ja, ich kann an dem Rad drehen, wenn ich es will. Würde die Zeit sich beherrschen lassen, wäre ich wohl die Herrin."  
  
"Lässt sie sich denn nicht beherrschen", fragte Sam unsicher.  
  
"Nein, tut sie nicht, sie vergeht und lässt sich nicht anhalten."  
  
"Und was ist mit Zurückdrehen?"  
  
Nevturiel lächelte. "Du möchtest das gerne, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sam nickte und dachte an Frodo.  
  
"Ist es das, was dir so zu schaffen macht", fragte sie und ging an den Ufer des Sees. Sie hockte sich hin und tauchte die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers in das Wasser. Es entstanden kleine Wellen und ließen alle Bilder verschwinden, stattdessen erschien ein riesiges und Sam schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen, als er es erkannte. Es waren Frodo und er. Hinter ihnen war der Apfelbaum, daneben die Leiter mit der zerbrochenen Sprosse. Sam hielt Frodo gerade in den Armen und weinte.  
  
"Bitte, ich kann das nicht sehen", stammelte er und sah Nevturiel hilfesuchend an.  
  
"Ja, die Vergangenheit kann weh tun", sagte sie und ließ das Bild verschwinden, dann erschienen wieder die vielen anderen und sorgten dafür, dass Sam sich wieder beruhigte.  
  
"Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht an diesem Tag und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass er sich noch einmal wiederholt, damit ich meine Fehler wieder gut machen kann."  
  
Nevturiel erhob sich und sah in aufmerksam an. "Es wäre wohl möglich die Zeit zurückzudrehen, aber sie lässt sich nicht einfach so zurückdrehen. Alles hat seinen Preis."  
  
"Welchen? Kaum einer wäre mir zu hoch."  
  
"Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Du verlangst von mir, dass ich die Zeit zurückdrehe und damit deinem Freund, dessen Lebensuhr eigentlich abgelaufen war, Zeit verschaffe? Ich kann nicht einfach jemandem Zeit geben, die er eigentlich nicht mehr hat. Ich müsste die Zeit woanders her nehmen, um sie ihm geben zu können."  
  
"Ist das irgendwie möglich?"  
  
Nevturiel sah in an und ihr Blick war bohrend. "Würdest du ihm etwas von deiner Zeit geben?"  
  
Sam schluckte, dieser Preis war wahrlich hoch, doch er würde ihn zahlen.  
  
Der Hobbit nickte und in Nevturiels Augen lag ein Ausdruck des Staunen, doch Sam konnte ihn nicht sehen, weil er auf die Erde blickte.  
  
Nevturiel sah ihn weiter an. "Und wenn ich dir nun sagen würde, dass dir nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt?"  
  
Sam sah sie erschrocken an. Nicht mehr viel Zeit? Er bekam ein seltsames Gefühl. "Wieso... Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir denn noch?" Der Hobbit schluckte, dies war die Frage, die normalerweise jeder fürchtete.  
  
Nevturiel beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und verfolgte jede seiner Gesten.  
  
"Wenn ich dir nun sagen würde, dass du noch zwei Jahre hast, was würdest du tun? Würdest du diese kurze Zeit mit deinem Freund teilen?"  
  
Sam glaubte, er würde den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Zwei Jahre? So kurz? Er dachte daran, wie Frodo in seinen Armen gestorben war. War er es ihm nicht schuldig? Er war doch für alles verantwortlich, was passiert war. Er musste es tun, selbst bei so wenig Zeit. Zwei Jahre... Wenn er diese Zeit teilen würde, dann blieb ihm noch ein Jahr. In diesem Jahr könnte er sich um seine Familie kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass es Rosie und den Kindern nicht schlecht ging. Er könnte alles tun, was nötig war, damit die, die er zurücklassen würde, gut versorgt waren. Ja, er würde die Zeit mit Frodo teilen, selbst, wenn es nur so wenig war. So hatten beide noch ein Jahr...  
  
"Nun? Würdest du es tun", fragte Nevturiel auffordernd.  
  
Sam nickte wieder. "Ja, würde ich", stotterte er.  
  
Nevturiel lächelte und ihr eben noch strenges Gesicht nahm weiche Züge an.  
  
"Verzeih mir. Das war nur eine Prüfung. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, wie viel Zeit dir noch in deinem Leben bleibt, und es ist auch nicht nötig, dass du deinem Freund welche abgeben musst. Es ist nur so: Ich kann nicht für jeden, der hier herkommt die Zeit zurückdrehen, denn jeder auf der Welt würde irgendwann in seinem Leben das gerne mal tun. Dann würde die Zeit wahrscheinlich stehen bleiben, weil sie so oft zurückgedreht würde.  
  
Aber manchmal mache ich für den einen oder anderen eine Ausnahme, und wenn ich es tatsächlich für jemanden mache, dann muss er schon etwas Besonderes sein."  
  
Sam atmete erleichtert auf. Ihm viel ein großer Stein vom Herzen, doch schon regten sich wieder Zweifel. "Habe ich denn die Prüfung bestanden?"  
  
Nevturiel lächelte. "Du bist selbstlos, Sam. Du bist so selbstlos, dass du sogar deine dir gegebene Zeit mit jemandem teilen würdest, selbst wenn sie nur kurz wäre. Das ist wahrlich etwas ganz Besonderes!"  
  
"Dann würdest du es tun", fragte Sam und seine Stimme zitterte.  
  
Nevturiel verzog bedenklich das Gesicht. "Nun ja, wenn du es dir von ganzem Herzen wünschst, würde ich es wohl tun, aber ich muss dich warnen."  
  
"Warnen, wovor?"  
  
"Die Zeit und das Schicksal gehen Hand in Hand miteinander und sie können ein gefährlicher Gegner werden, wenn man sie herausfordert."  
  
Sams Augen wurden groß. "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Es könnte sein, dass du, wenn du deinen Freund rettest, etwas auslöst, mit dem du nicht rechnest."  
  
"Das muss ich riskieren", antwortete Sam, ohne sich die Worte recht überlegt zu haben.  
  
Nevturiel lächelte. "Ich wollte dich nur warnen, vielleicht geschieht auch gar nichts, ich möchte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass etwas passieren könnte."  
  
Sam nickte. Dann verzog er das Gesicht und überlegte. "Du bist doch die Herrin der Zeit, kannst du nicht in die Zukunft blicken und sehen, was passiert?"  
  
"Die Zukunft ist ein unbeschriebenes Blatt, genauer gesagt gibt es sie eigentlich gar nicht. Oder sagen wir, wenn ich sie dir voraus sagen würde, gäbe es sie nicht."  
  
Sam blickte verwirrt drein. "Was meinst du?"  
  
Nevturiel überlegte, wie sie es ihm erklären sollte.  
  
"Nehmen wir mal an, wir hätten uns schon viel früher ein mal getroffen und ich hätte dir gesagt, dass dein Freund in der Zukunft stirbt, was hättest du dann getan?"  
  
"Ich hätte dich gefragt, wie und wann es passieren würde und dann hätte ich versucht es zu verhindern", antwortete Sam ohne zu zögern.  
  
"Siehst du, und damit wäre es keine Zukunft mehr, denn das was ich gesehen hätte, wäre nie geschehen."  
  
Sam war verwirrt, diese Überlegungen waren nicht ganz einfach.  
  
"Deswegen gibt es eigentlich keine richtige Zukunft, es kommt auf unsere Entscheidungen an, die wir täglich treffen, wie sich die Zukunft für uns oder andere entwickelt", fuhr Nevturiel fort.  
  
Sam nickte wieder, obwohl er Schwierigkeiten hatte ihre Aussagen nachzuvollziehen.  
  
"Aber, du solltest dich nicht so um die Zukunft kümmern, du möchtest ja eigentlich die Vergangenheit ändern."  
  
"Ja, das ist wahr. Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
  
"Nur zu."  
  
"Dein Gesicht, es ist so..."  
  
"Sprunghaft", sagte Nevturiel und lächelte.  
  
"Na ja, ich wollte eher sagen wechselhaft."  
  
"Das ist die Zeit. Hier hat sie ihren Ursprung, und die Zeit springt hier gerne hin und her, von der Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit."  
  
Sam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
"Hast du vielleicht als du hierher kamst die Burg oder die Ruine gesehen?"  
  
"Beides, ich hätte schwören können, dass beides am selben Platz stand, aber irgendwie muss ich doch an einer anderen Stelle rausgekommen sein."  
  
"Oh nein, bist du keinesfalls. Die Zeit springt hin und her. Früher war es mal eine Burg, jetzt ist es eine verlassene Ruine. Wenn die Zeit gerade in die Vergangenheit gesprungen ist, siehst du die Burg, und wenn es die Gegenwart ist, siehst du die Ruine. Genauso ist es auch mit meinem Gesicht, obwohl ich eigentlich ohne Alter bin. Deshalb gibt es da draußen auch keine Tiere, sie mögen diese Zeitsprünge nicht. Würdest du länger hier sein, würde das bei dir genauso sein."  
  
Sam hatte das Gefühl unter den vielen Informationen zusammenzubrechen. Gegenwart, Vergangenheit, keine Zukunft, das war ihm alles etwas zu hoch. Und doch wollte er noch eine Frage stellen und hoffte, dass die Antwort nicht wieder so kompliziert ist.  
  
"Wieso lebst du hier so einsam und niemand weiß eigentlich von deinem Dasein", fragte er nach einer kleinen Pause.  
  
"Wenn das Wissen von meiner Existenz an die falschen Leute kommen würde, dann würde das bald den Untergang bedeuten. Stell dir vor, verlorene Schlachten würden noch mal ausgefochten und würden ganz anders ausgehen."  
  
Sam dachte an den Ringkrieg. Wenn der damals einen anderen Ausgang gehabt hätte, wäre das fatal gewesen.  
  
"Ich bevorzuge es weitestgehend nicht bekannt zu sein. Gelegentlich findet mich ja jemand so wie du, das genügt vollkommen", sagte Nevturiel und ihre Augen waren freundlich.  
  
Sams Augen weiteten sich wieder. "Du meinst, es kamen schon vor mir welche hierher?"  
  
"Gelegentlich. Den einen habe ich den Wunsch erfüllt die Zeit zurückzudrehen, den anderen nicht. Kommt darauf an, wie selbstlos sie sind."  
  
"Merkt man das, wenn die Zeit zurückgedreht wird", fragte Sam vorsichtig.  
  
"Du wirst es natürlich wissen, wenn ich es mache, denn sonst hätte es ja keinen Sinn. Du wirst wissen, was passiert, wenn dein Freund auf den Baum klettert und wirst die Möglichkeit haben, es zu verhindern. Die anderen werden es wohl merken, aber sie werden nicht wissen, was geschehen ist."  
  
"Wie werden sie es merken?"  
  
"Die Zeit lässt sich nicht spurlos zurückdrehen, dein Freund wird einen kleinen Teil davon behalten, von dem was eigentlich passiert wäre."  
  
"Und was wird das sein?"  
  
"Kann ich nicht sagen, du wirst es merken, du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen, es ist wenn nur eine kleine Erinnerung, an das, was eigentlich geschehen wäre."  
  
Sam sah sie aufmerksam an. "Und werden es die anderen auch merken?"  
  
"Nicht direkt. Hattest du schon mal das Gefühl gehabt, wenn du irgendwo hinkommst, oder dich mit jemandem unterhältst, dass das schon mal passiert ist? Und du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du es geträumt hast, oder es schon mal erlebt hast."  
  
Sam sah erstaunt aus. "So was habe ich öfters, neulich habe ich mit meiner Frau gesprochen und hätte schwören können das Gespräch mit ihr schon mal geführt zu haben."  
  
"Siehst du, wenn so was passiert, dann gab es vermutlich einen kleinen Zeitsprung, was so viel bedeutet wie, du hast das Gespräch in der Tat schon mal geführt. Schau dir die vielen Zahnräder an...", sie deutete auf das große Rad mit den drei Speichen. "... sie funktionieren nicht immer einwandfrei, manchmal springt die Zeit auch für alle anderen kurz in die Vergangenheit, und dann kommt dieses Gefühl, als hätte man das Gespräch schon mal geführt, oder die Gegend schon mal gesehen, oder so was. Denn das Gedächtnis erinnert sich manchmal daran. Genau so wird es vielleicht für den einen oder anderen sein, wenn ich die Zeit für dich zurückdrehe."  
  
Sam sah erleichtert aus und Freude durchströmte ihn mehr denn je. "Das ist ja nicht so schlimm. Wie weit wirst du denn die Zeit zurückdrehen?"  
  
"Wann ist dein Freund gestorben?"  
  
"Am 12. Oktober."  
  
"Also bis zu diesem Tag gewiss, ich kann dir nur nicht sagen zu welcher Stunde genau, das lässt sich schwer beeinflussen."  
  
"Er ist Vormittags gestorben", bemerkte Sam.  
  
"Dann werde ich versuchen ungefähr bis zu dieser Zeit zu drehen, damit du die Möglichkeit hast noch einzugreifen."  
  
Sam sah sie dankbar an. "Wie kann ich dir danken?"  
  
Nevturiel lächelte freundlich. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag dich wirklich gerne, aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass du nicht zu mir zurückkommen musst. Es würde mir leid tun, wenn du wieder hierher kommen müsstest, weil irgendetwas geschieht, mit dem du nicht gerechnet hast. Das wäre mein Wunsch."  
  
"Ich hoffe doch, dass ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen kann."  
  
Sie lächelte wieder. "Na komm, lass es uns hinter uns bringen, auch wenn ich gerne noch mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen würde."  
  
Nevturiel nahm ihn an die Hand und ging auf das große Rad zu. "Und vergiss nie, die anderen haben keine Ahnung, dass sie den 12. Oktober und die ganze Zeit danach schon einmal erlebt haben, du bist der einzige, der das weiß!"  
  
"Ich werde es nicht vergessen, hab Dank für alles, ich bin so froh dass ich dich gefunden habe. Jetzt kann ich mir meinen größten Wunsch endlich erfüllen."  
  
Sie nickte. "Viel Glück, Sam"  
  
Dann stellte sie sich vor das Rad und drehte an einem einzigen Zahnrad. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment blieben die Bilder im See unverändert stehen, doch dann bewegten sie sich wieder und das Rad drehte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wie zuvor. Um Sam herum begann sich alles zu drehen, so lange, bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. 


	8. Eine zweite Chance

Sam konnte nicht sagen, was geschah. Es drehte sich alles so schnell und er konnte nichts sehen, um ihn herum herrschte Dunkelheit.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm er eine Stimme, die aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schien. Sie wurde lauter und leiser, bis Sam hörte, wie sie ganz nah bei ihm war. Er glaubte sie zu kennen, diese Stimme kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.  
  
"Sam, ist alles in Ordnung", fragte sie.  
  
Der Hobbit bemerkte, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und öffnete sie langsam.  
  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?" Durch Sams Kopf schwirrten so viele Gedanken und sein Blick war verschwommen. Schleier zogen vor seinen Augen vorbei und verschwanden erst langsam. Was war geschehen?  
  
"Sam, warum sagst du nichts?"  
  
Der Hobbit blickte sich um und erkannte Rosie. Sie kniete mit einem Lappen auf dem nassen Boden und sah sorgenvoll zu ihrem Mann auf. Langsam erinnerte sich Sam daran, was geschehen war. Nevturiel, das Rad... Sie hatte daran gedreht. Oder war es ein Traum gewesen?  
  
Nein, es kam ihm zu wirklich vor.  
  
Sam blickte Rosie an und wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass er einen kleinen Schrank in den Händen hielt. Wie ein Blitz begriff er erst jetzt, wo er war und was gleich geschehen würde. Als er das letzte Mal diesen Schrank in den Händen gehalten hatte, war Elanor nach einiger Zeit weinend ins Zimmer gekommen und hatte nur noch wenige Worte von sich gegeben, nachdem Frodo vom Baum gestürzt war. Sam blickte sich hektisch um, es war alles genau, wie damals. Der kleine Frodo saß auf der Erde und juchzte ausgelassen.  
  
"Sam, sag doch endlich was", flehte Rosie und sah ihren Mann eindringlich an.  
  
Sam riss nur die Augen auf, warf den Schrank zur Seite und rannte so schnell er konnte in Richtung Ausgang. "Bitte, lass mich jetzt nicht zu spät kommen", flehte er.  
  
Rosie und der kleine Frodo wussten gar nicht, was sie sagen sollten, so überrascht waren sie von Sams plötzlichen Aufbruch.  
  
Sam stürzte aus der Tür und riss eine große Vase im Vorrübergehen um, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum, er wollte nur hinaus. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er durfte jetzt nicht zu spät kommen. Elanor war in einem Zimmer gerade dabei sich anzuziehen und blickte ihm fragend hinterher.  
  
Hektisch stieß Sam die Tür auf und rannte in den Garten, er sah Frodo wie er gerade dabei war, auf die Leiter zu klettern. "Um alles in der Welt komm da sofort wieder runter", schrie er so laut, dass er sich fast selbst erschreckte.  
  
Frodo wäre fast von der dritten Sprosse abgerutscht, so erschreckt hatte er sich, als Sam plötzlich hinausgestürmt kam. Er kletterte unsicher und mit einem verwirrten Gesicht wieder hinunter. "Was ist denn los, stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
Sam fiel auf die Knie und konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. "Den Valar sei Dank", murmelte er. Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung strömten ihm über die Wangen und er konnte noch gar nicht glauben, dass Frodo wieder lebte und vor ihm stand.  
  
"Sam, was hast du denn", fragte Frodo und ging mit besorgtem Blick auf ihn zu. Er kniete sich vor ihn hin und wusste nicht recht, was eigentlich los war. Sam fiel ihm so plötzlich um den Hals, dass Frodo sehr verdutzt drein blickte, und keine Chance hatte, der Umarmung zu entgehen, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Sam drückte Frodo so fest an sich, dass dieser kaum Luft bekam. "Sam... Was...", keuchte er, doch mehr konnte er nicht sagen, weil Sam seine Umarmung noch verstärkte.  
  
Sam weinte, als er Frodo in die Arme schloss und Frodos Verwunderung und Besorgnis wurden immer größer. "Aber Sam, was hast du denn? Du tust ja so, als wäre ich fort gewesen."  
  
Sam schluchzte. "Wenn du wüsstest, Herr Frodo...".  
  
"Wenn ich was wüsste?"  
  
"Du hast mir so gefehlt!"  
  
"Aber Sam, ich war doch die ganze Zeit da, du warst doch nur ein paar Minuten in der Höhle."  
  
Sam fiel ein, dass Frodo ja gar nicht wusste, was geschehen war und er überlegte, dass Frodo sich jetzt gewiss sehr wundern würde, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Doch im Moment war ihm das egal, er wollte ihn nur in den Armen halten, seine Stimme hören, er war so unendlich dankbar ihn wiederzuhaben.  
  
"Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe", sagte er und Frodo verzog, immer noch in der festen Umarmung fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben. Irgendwie musste er plötzlich lächeln, denn Elanor stand in der Tür zur Hobbithöhle und machte einen wirklich verwirrten Eindruck. Dann lief sie schnell hinein.  
  
"Du Mutti, der Papa ist verrückt", sagte sie zu Rosie und kicherte vor sich hin.  
  
"Wieso", fragte Rosie und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Der Papa ist eben rausgelaufen und knuddelt den Onkel Frodo auf dem Rasen."  
  
"Was macht er", fragte Rosie ungläubig, nahm den kleinen Frodo auf den Arm und ging in Richtung Tür. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie Sam und Frodo auf dem Rasen knien sah und sich beide so fest umarmten. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Frodo, der sein Gesicht in Rosies Richtung hatte und von Sam immer noch nicht losgelassen wurde, lächelte sie nur an und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich will auch knuddeln", bemerkte der kleine Frodo auf Rosies Armen und machte Anstalten hinunterzuwollen.  
  
"Ihr kommt jetzt erst mal mit mir hinein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was in euren Vater gefahren ist, aber er wird es uns gewiss erklären." Rosie sorgte dafür, dass die Kinder unter Protest wieder in der Höhle verschwanden und Sam und Frodo waren wieder allein auf dem Rasen.  
  
"Sam, du erdrückst mich ja", flüsterte Frodo nach einigen Minuten und war immer noch sehr erstaunt und verwundert.  
  
"Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht", sagte Sam und ließ ihn endlich wieder los. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und lächelte erleichtert.  
  
Frodo blickte ihn immer noch sehr verwundert an, um seine Lippen spielte jedoch ein Lächeln. "Also das war... Was war das eben?"  
  
Sam schluckte, was Frodo jetzt wohl von ihm dachte, er musste ihn für sehr verrückt halten. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gleich wieder in die Arme geschlossen, doch er hielt sich zurück, Frodo war schon verwundert genug.  
  
Sam überlegte, was er jetzt auf Frodos Frage antworten sollte.  
  
"Ich ähm... Ich war da drin und dachte, dir wäre was passiert", log er und war sehr erleichtert, dass Frodo endlich seinen fragenden Blick in einen Belustigten umwandelte. "Ich habe mich vielleicht erschreckt!"  
  
"Bitte entschuldige, das war keine Absicht." Sam lächelte und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Frodo war lebendig und fröhlich vor ihm und er wusste überhaupt nicht, was eigentlich passiert wäre, wenn Sam ihn nicht von der Leiter runtergeholt hätte. Wie gerne würde er ihm jetzt erzählen, was er durchgemacht hatte, aber er hielt sich zurück, es war nicht gut, wenn er Frodo das erzählte.  
  
"Sam, geht es dir wirklich gut", fragte Frodo wieder mit einem zweifelnden Blick, als er Sams gerötete Augen sah und bemerkte, dass sein Freund irgendwie ganz aufgeregt war.  
  
"Ja, jetzt geht es mir wieder gut", bestätigte er und ließ sich dazu hinreißen Frodo noch einmal kurz in die Arme zu schließen. Der Duft von Blüten und Seife stieg ihm in die Nase und er erinnerte sich daran, als er Frodos Weste nach seinem Tod in den Händen gehalten hatte.  
  
Er war so glücklich, noch nie hatte er ein derartiges Glücksgefühl empfunden. Wie sehr hatte er sich so einen Moment herbeigewünscht, er nahm sich vor, von jetzt an besser auf Frodo aufzupassen. Er wollte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren.  
  
Frodo wusste nicht recht, was er nun denken sollte. Eben noch ging Sam in die Hobbithöhle um Rosie zu helfen und plötzlich stürzt er wieder heraus und fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. Er war verwundert, besorgt aber auch ein wenig belustigt, das kam wirklich sehr überraschend für ihn.  
  
Sam brauchte eine kurze Zeit, bis er sich weitestgehend gefasst hatte.  
  
"Lass uns hinein gehen", sagte Sam und deutete auf die Höhle, "ich möchte die Äpfel nicht mehr ernten."  
  
Obwohl er es nicht verstand nickte Frodo und lächelte. "Du machst Sachen, Sam."  
  
Sam erhob sich vom Rasen und atmete tief durch, er war so froh. Frodo wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, doch er verzog auf einmal schmerzlich das Gesicht, schloss die Augen und sank zurück auf die Knie. Sam sah das mit Schrecken. "Was ist, was hast du?"  
  
Frodo stöhnte ganz leise auf. "Mir tut auf einmal alles weh."  
  
"Was tut dir weh?"  
  
"Mein Rücken und mein linkes Bein."  
  
Sam durchfuhr sofort ein ungutes Gefühl, konnte das ein Zufall sein, dass ihm gerade der Rücken und das linke Bein weh tat? Der Rücken hatte Frodo auch nach dem Sturz vom Apfelbaum weh getan, und das linke Bein hatte er sich schließlich gebrochen, nur hatte er die Schmerzen nicht gespürt, weil der Rücken verletzt gewesen war. Sam sah ziemlich besorgt aus und grübelte, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Die Sorge schlich sich in sein Herz, Frodo war ja nicht von dem Baum gefallen, aber wieso hatte er dennoch Schmerzen, als wäre es so?  
  
Plötzlich erinnerte Sam sich wieder an Nevturiels Worte: "Dein Freund wird einen kleinen Teil von dem zurückbehalten, was eigentlich passiert wäre."  
  
Sam überlegte, sie hatte außerdem gesagt, dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen zu machen braucht und das es nur eine Erinnerung wäre.  
  
"Ist es sehr schlimm? Soll ich dir auf helfen", fragte er Frodo, der immer noch auf dem Rasen kauerte und sich jetzt auch das rechte Handgelenk rieb und immer noch das Gesicht verzog.  
  
Frodo nickte und Sam reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn sachte hoch. Hinkend ging Frodo zusammen mit Sam in Richtung Höhle.  
  
"Verdammt, was ist das nur", murmelte Frodo und blickte verbissen auf die Erde.  
  
Sam wurde etwas schwindelig zumute, als er erkannte, dass Frodo all das weh tat, was er sich eigentlich beim dem Sturz verletzt hätte und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, dass Frodo jetzt eigentlich unter dem Apfelbaum liegen würde und Sam ihn in seinen Armen halten würde.  
  
Obwohl Sam sich schon wieder um Frodo sorgte, als dieser in Richtung Höhle hinkte, war er immer noch glücklich und auch ein klein wenig stolz. Er hatte das Schicksal verändert und hatte das Schlimmste verhindert.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Rosie, ließ Frodos hinkender Gang bereits wieder nach und Frodos Mine lockerte sich wieder auf. "Der Tag ist heute wirklich sonderbar, so was hatte ich auch noch nie, dass mir plötzlich alles weh tut, ich glaube, ich werde langsam alt", sagte er zu Sam und lächelte.  
  
"Ach was, Herr Frodo", antwortete Sam, der die Wahrheit kannte, sie aber keinesfalls kundtun wollte. Sams Sorgen verschwanden, schließlich hatte Nevturiel gesagt, dass eine Erinnerung zurückbleiben würde. Es tat ihm zwar leid, dass Frodo Schmerzen hatte, aber lieber Schmerzen, die anscheinend nur kurz waren und dann wieder verschwanden, als tot.  
  
Sam wusste nicht recht, was er am Mittag und Nachmittag mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte. Er war immer noch aufgeregt und hatte Mühe, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Am liebsten hätte er sich mit Frodo irgendwo in eine Ecke gesetzt, etwas Pfeifenkraut geraucht und ein wenig geplaudert. Wie hatte er es vermisst, einfach nur mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Aber das ging nicht, denn wenn er sich jetzt mit Frodo zusammengesetzt hätte, hätte das Rosie vermutlich nicht gefallen, denn viele Arbeiten waren noch zu erledigen.  
  
So verbrachte Sam den Mittag und Nachmittag damit im Haus kleinere Reparaturen zu machen und wurde sehr unruhig, wenn er Frodo nicht in seinem Blickfeld hatte. Sam ließ dann sofort seine Arbeit fallen und folgte seinem Freund, wie ein Schatten. Das gestaltete sich hin und wieder als ganz schön schwierig, denn Frodo hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht einen Berg Gerümpel, den Rosie aus einer Abstellkammer geholt hatte hinauszutragen, um die Sachen dort zu sortieren. So war Frodo ständig am hin und her laufen und wunderte sich sehr, wenn Sam scheinbar durch Zufall ständig seinen Weg kreuzte. "Wolltest du nicht was reparieren", fragte er stirnrunzelnd, als Sam wieder einmal hinter ihm herlief.  
  
"Äh, ja, ich ähm brauche einen... einen Nagel" stotterte er und fühlte sich etwas ertappt. Frodo lächelte jedoch nur verschmitzt und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Ich dachte schon, du willst irgendwas."  
  
Sam verneinte und dachte so bei sich: "Ja, ich will in der Tat etwas! Ich will, dass dir nichts passiert!"  
  
Nach einer Weile, als Sam mal wieder sehr unauffällig hinter Frodo hinterher schlich, diesmal tat er so als würde er ein Stück Holz von draußen brauchen, kam Rosie aus der Küche, in der sie gerade das Essen zubereitete, und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Sagt mal, was ist hier eigentlich für ein Gerenne? Ich sehe euch laufend vor der Küche vorbeihuschen, was macht ihr hier?"  
  
"Frodo bringt das Gerümpel raus und ich hole mir nur ein paar Dinge, die ich brauche", antwortete Sam und versuchte sehr überzeugend zu klingen.  
  
"Aha. Und bist du bald fertig?" Sam schluckte, denn im Grunde hatte er noch nicht einmal angefangen.  
  
"Ja, ein bisschen noch", log er.  
  
"Na dann ist ja gut." Sie verschwand wieder in der Küche und Sam stürzte eilig hinter Frodo her, der bereits aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.  
  
So verging der Tag. Irgendwie schaffte es Sam ein paar kleine Reparaturen durchzuführen, trotzdem er Frodo immer fleißig, nahezu überall hinfolgte. Frodo jedoch nahm das nur bedingt wahr, viel zu sehr war er mit dem Gerümpel beschäftigt.  
  
Rosie versuchte Sam einmal auf Sams plötzlichen Aufbruch und die Umarmung von Frodo im Garten anzusprechen, doch er wich ihrer Frage geschickt aus, und sie ließ sie dabei bleiben. Sam war mehr als froh darüber, denn erstens wollte ihm keine richtige Ausrede dazu einfallen und zweitens wollte er auch nicht immer lügen.  
  
Beim Abendbrot wollte Rose die ganze Zeit keine Ruhe geben und der kleine Frodo bestand immerzu darauf seinen Onkel zu knuddeln. Frodo kam gar nicht dazu zu essen, weil ihm der Kleine ständig am Hals hing.  
  
"Jetzt lass ihn doch endlich mal in Ruhe essen", ermahnte Sam seinen Sohn und nahm den kleinen Frodo auf seinen Schoß, doch er strampelte heftig und war auch schon bald wieder bei seinem Onkel auf dem Schoß.  
  
"Na da hast du ihm was beigebracht", lachte Frodo und bemühte sich sehr einen Bissen von seinem Brot abzubekommen.  
  
Nach dem Abendbrot brachte Frodo die Kinder ins Bett und Sam räumte den Tisch ab. Er wollte am liebsten einen Luftsprung machen so glücklich war er, dass alles wieder so friedlich war.  
  
Während Rosie beschloss ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen, setzten sich Frodo und Sam noch zusammen, um eine Pfeife zu rauchen. Keiner sagte so richtig etwas, sie nahmen beide tiefe Züge und ließen den Rauch genussvoll aus ihren Mündern ziehen. Sam betrachtete Frodo, fast kam es ihm schon wieder selbstverständlich vor, dass er da war. Was vor kurzem noch unmöglich war, war nun schon wieder fast Gewohnheit und Sam wunderte sich, wie schnell das ging. Wenn man etwas verlor, kam man noch lange nicht darüber hinweg, doch wenn es wieder da war, ging es so schnell sich wieder an den alten Zustand zu gewöhnen. Sam wurde geradezu dazu verlockt Frodo alles zu erzählen, es wollte aus ihm raus, er wollte seinem Freund unbedingt berichten, was passiert war. Doch er hielt sich eisern zurück, er durfte es nicht sagen, selbst wenn die Versuchung noch so groß war.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit waren sie so müde, dass sie beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. "Gute Nacht, Herr Frodo", sagte Sam, als sie vor Frodos Zimmer standen und Frodo die Tür öffnete um hinein zu gehen. Sam schmunzelte, als er einen Blick ins Zimmer warf. Die Kissen von der Kissenschlacht lagen da, Frodos Decke lag auf dem Boden und an einer Stelle konnte er die Weste erkennen, die er nach Frodos Tod gar nicht mehr aus der Hand hatte geben wollen. Jetzt konnte er das alles sehen, ohne, dass es so schmerzlich für ihn war.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich müsste mal wieder aufräumen", sagte Frodo schmunzelnd und wünschte auch Sam eine gute Nacht. Noch nie war Sam so erleichtert ins Bett gegangen, wie in dieser Nacht. Er rollte sich lächelnd zusammen und schlief die ganze Nacht durch. Endlich hatte er seine Ruhe wieder.  
  
Obwohl es in der Nacht stürmte und regnete wachte er nicht einmal auf. Er merkte auch nicht, dass Rosie in der Nacht einmal aufstehen musste, um Elanor zu trösten, die durch das Rauschen von draußen Angst bekommen hatte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen dann öffnete Sam vorsichtig die Augen und im gleichen Moment ergriff Angst von ihm Besitz. Er sah hektisch um sich und konnte Rosie neben sich liegen sehen. Sam stieg aus dem Bett und fühlte nur Panik in sich. Was, wenn alles nur ein Traum gewesen war? Dieses Gefühl keimte nun plötzlich in ihm hoch und er fürchtete sich, als er durch den Flur ging und langsam auf Frodos Zimmer zuging. Das letzte Mal, als er das getan hatte, hatte er eine derbe Enttäuschung erlebt. Würde das nun wieder so sein? Er hatte Angst, dass es so war, aber dennoch öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür.  
  
Das nächste was Sam spürte, war der Stein, der ihm vom Herzen fiel, denn Frodo lag friedlich im Bett und schlief. Er lag auf dem Rücken und Sam wurde wieder so von Glück durchströmt, dass er lächelte. Wie Frodo da lag, erinnerte er Sam daran, als er gestorben war. Da hatte er auch so auf dem Rücken gelegen, nur war er leblos gewesen, jetzt atmete er ruhig und Sam musste sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Wieder war Sam etwas stolz. Dieses Gefühl, zu wissen, dass das Schicksal eigentlich etwas ganz anderes vorhatte und Sam es verhindert hatte, machte ihn zu einem sehr glücklichen Hobbit und er dachte an Nevturiel und dankte ihr im Stillen für alles.  
  
Der Morgen verlief eigentlich ähnlich, wie jeder Morgen verlaufen war, bis zu dem Tag, als Frodo vom Baum gefallen war. Die Kinder stürmten gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern Frodos Zimmer und es war nur noch ein ausgelassenes Juchzen und Kreischen zu vernehmen. Danach kam Frodo mit den Kindern auf den Armen völlig zerzaust in die Küche und setzte sich atemlos an den Tisch und es wurde gefrühstückt.  
  
"Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir nun heute endlich diesen Baum ernten", fragte Frodo während des Frühstücks und Sam fiel vor Schreck fast das Brot aus der Hand. Rosie nickte auffordernd, ihrer Meinung nach sollte das kostbare Obst endlich geerntet werden.  
  
Sam sah beide an, die ihn erwartungsvoll anblickten und eine Antwort von ihm verlangten. "Wisst ihr, ich möchte diesen Baum nicht ernten. Zu mindest nicht dieses Jahr, lassen wir die Äpfel den Vögeln als Geschenk. Ich bitte euch, einfach mal auf mich zu hören und nicht nach Gründen zu fragen", sagte er leise und hoffte keine zornigen Reaktionen zu ernten. Damit hatte er bei Rosie leider Pech. "Sam, was ist nur mit dir? Wieso willst du das gute Obst verkommen lassen? Ich verstehe dich nicht, du bist von heute auf morgen ganz anders, was soll denn das", sagte sie entrüstet und schon energisch ihren Teller zur Seite. Ihr war aller Hunger vergangen. Sam merkte schon jetzt, wie schwierig es war, die Wahrheit zu verbergen. Er wusste mehr, als die anderen und sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass die anderen sein Verhalten wunderte, aber sie mussten sich damit abfinden. Er konnte und wollte ihnen das nicht erklären.  
  
"Nimm es bitte einfach so hin, Rosie. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung und es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Hör einfach mal auf mich, lass uns dieses Jahr den Baum nicht ernten."  
  
Rosie schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf und stand dann wütend vom Tisch auf. Sam blickte verschämt auf seinen Teller und Frodo sagte gar nichts, wofür Sam sehr dankbar war. Der kleine Frodo fragte: "Ist die Mama jetzt böse", doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Aber nein, die Mama ist doch nicht böse."  
  
Sam ließ die Kinder bei Frodo und folgte Rosie ins Schlafzimmer, denn von dort hörte Sam Schritte.  
  
Sam öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und trat ein, doch Rosie beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern tat so, als wäre sie gerade mit etwas beschäftigt. Sam trat hinter sie und schloss von hinten seine Arme um sie. "Sei nicht böse mit mir, ich kann dir nicht erklären, warum ich seid kurzem etwas sonderbar auf manche Sachen reagiere. Es ist etwas schwierig..."  
  
Rosie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. "Ich will keinen Streit mit dir, schon gar nicht wegen ein paar Äpfeln. Es ist nur so, dass ich das, und manch anderes im Moment nicht verstehe, ich...".  
  
"Ich weiß", fiel er ihr ins Wort. "Belass es einfach mal dabei, ja? Du brauchst dir jedenfalls um nichts Sorgen zu machen, mit mir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung und mit allem anderen auch."  
  
Er machte eine Pause und streichelte ihr über die Haare. "Böse auf mich", fragte er und sah sie mit solch treuen Augen an, dass sie lachen musste. Wie sollte sie ihm bei dem Blick böse sein, aber genau das wusste er.  
  
Sie umarmte ihn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Rosie, ich muss dich etwas fragen. Es geht um eine neue Anschaffung." Sam fasste sie an den Schultern und sah sie aufmerksam an. Sie runzelte nur die Stirn. "Was möchtest du denn kaufen?"  
  
Sam lächelte und erzählte ihr sein Vorhaben.  
  
Rosie und Sam kamen aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus und hatten beide ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Du bist verrückt, aber es wird auch die Kinder freuen."  
  
"Ja, deshalb mache ich es ja auch," sagte er und lief in die Küche.  
  
Frodo war gerade damit beschäftigt den kleinen Frodo unter dem Küchentisch hervorzuziehen, denn es machte ihm großen Spaß sich darunter zu verstecken und so lange nicht mehr hervorzukommen, bis einer zu ihm hinuntergekrochen kam und ihn hervorzerrte.  
  
"Ich gehe ein bisschen durch das Dorf, möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen, Herr Frodo", fragte Sam und Frdodo antwortete, "Sobald ich deinen Sohn unter dem Küchentisch vorbekommen habe."  
  
Sam lächelte und kniete sich auf den Boden, von wo er den kleinen Frodo sehen konnte, der sich prächtig darüber amüsierte, dass ihn niemand zu fassen bekam.  
  
"Wenn du ganz artig bist, und da vor kommst, bringe ich dir und deinen Geschwistern etwas ganz tolles mit", sagte Sam und breitete die Hände aus, in der Hoffnung, der kleine Frodo würde kommen. Doch der Kleine saß nur unter dem Tisch und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
Elanor, die das ganze mitangesehen hatte, wurde nun sehr zornig. "Hör, was Papa sagt, sonst erzähl ich ihm, was du neulich kaputt gemacht hast", rief sie wütend, denn sie hatte keine Lust sich das Geschenk ihres Vaters entgehen zu lassen, nur weil ihr Bruder nicht unter dem Tisch vorkommen wollte.  
  
Der kleine Frodo zog sofort eine traurige Schnute und krabbelte enttäuscht unter dem Küchentisch hervor. Frodo nahm ihn auf den Arm und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. "Nicht traurig sein, nachher darfst du dich noch mal unter dem Tisch verstecken."  
  
Der kleine Frodo umarmte ihn fröhlich und murmelte nur: "Knuddeln."  
  
Er gebrauchte dieses Wort schon den ganzen Morgen recht häufig, es schien ihm zu gefallen.  
  
Rosie nahm sich der Kinder an und Sam und Frodo machten sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. "Wo gehen wir denn eigentlich hin", fragte Frodo nach einer ganzen Zeit.  
  
"Weiß ich noch nicht so genau, erst mal gehen wir zum Schneider, ich muss seine Frau nämlich etwas fragen."  
  
Sie schlenderten den Weg entlang und grüßten auf ihrem Weg einige andere Hobbits, die an ihnen vorbeikamen.  
  
Frodo versuchte den Pfützen, die sich durch die regnerische Nacht hier und dort gebildet hatten auszuweichen und genoss den friedlichen Anblick, den Hobbingen ihm bot. Nach einer ganzen Weile standen sie vor einem kleinen Schneiderstübchen, in dessen Fenstern viele bunte Stoffe zur Schau gestellt waren. Sam sagte zu Frodo, dass er draußen kurz warten sollte und kam nach nur wenigen Minuten mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wieder hinaus. "Jetzt weiß ich, wo wir hinmüssen."  
  
"Und wieso erfragst du das beim Schneider", wollte Frodo wissen.  
  
"Kennst du nicht seine Frau Hilda?" Frodo nickte.  
  
"Wenn du wissen willst, was es neues gibt im Dorf oder wenn du wissen willst, ob das Gerücht, das mal wieder in der Nachbarschaft kreist der Wahrheit entspricht, dann frag einfach Hilda. Hilda weiß alles, sie ist ein wandelndes Buch und sie weiß auch genau, wer wo bei wem zu Besuch ist."  
  
"Aha", kommentierte Frodo Sams Antwort und folgte seinem Freund, der sich schon wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte.  
  
Sie gingen noch ein ganzes Stück, bis sie vor einem kleinen, recht hübschen Grundstück standen in dem ein älterer, recht rundlich aussehender Hobbit etwas durch die Gegend trug.  
  
"Sind sie Gormadoc", rief Sam und beobachtete den Hobbit, der nun überrascht herumfuhr.  
  
"Ja, wer seid denn ihr", fragte er und kam zu Sam und Frodo herüber.  
  
"Ich bin Samweis Gamdschie und das ist Frodo Beutlin", antwortete Sam und reichte Gormadoc die Hand. Er schüttelte sie und danach schüttelte er auch Frodo die Hand, der etwas unsicher dastand, weil er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was sie hier eigentlich wollten.  
  
"Was wünscht ihr denn", fragte Gormadoc und musterte die Beiden aufmerksam.  
  
"Sie wollen doch ihr Pony verkaufen, oder?"  
  
Der Hobbit nickte überrascht.  
  
"Ich interessiere mich für das Tier und würde es ihnen gerne abkaufen", sagte Sam freundlich und konnte Frodos verwirrtes Gesicht sehen.  
  
"Na das ist ja eine Überraschung. Ich hatte schon Angst, ich würde das Pony gar nicht los werden. Kommt doch mit, dann könnt ihr es euch anschauen, bevor ihr es kauft." Gormadoc winkte sie herein und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg zu einem Stall, in den er hineinging und nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Pony wieder heraus kam. Sams Herz hüpfte höher, es wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen, dass er das Pony vorher betrachtete. "Flocke", rief er hoch erfreut und ging auf das Tier zu.  
  
Gormadoc sah jetzt sehr verwundert aus. "Woher kennen sie denn ihren Namen?"  
  
Sam schluckte, er hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass er das Tier ja eigentlich noch nie gesehen hatte. "Ich... Hilda, die Frau vom Schneider hat ihn mir genannt", log er.  
  
"Ach so, na dann."  
  
Sam tat nun so, als würde er Flocke kritisch mustern, wenigstens jetzt würde er das Spiel mitspielen müssen. Nach einer ganzen Weile fragte Gormadoc: "Und? Entspricht es ihren Wünschen?"  
  
"Ja doch, ich möchte es kaufen", antwortete Sam und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, wenn er daran dachte, was er mit Flocke schon alles erlebt hatte und nun musste er so tun, als würde er über den Kauf groß nachdenken müssen.  
  
"Das freut mich. Ich muss ihn nur leider sagen, dass das Tier nicht ganz billig ist, ich muss leider etwas mehr Geld nehmen, als es eigentlich wert ist, ich brauche das Geld dringend."  
  
"Das dürfte keine Schwierigkeit sein, ich möchte es in jedem Falle haben", antwortete Sam.  
  
Gormadoc nannte den Preis, den Sam ihm auch ohne Murren zahlte, er legte sogar noch ein bisschen was drauf und wurde daraufhin von Gormadoc fast mit Dank überschüttet.  
  
"Wissen Sie, ich bin so glücklich, dass ich doch noch einen Käufer für Flöckchen gefunden habe, der bereit ist, das Geld zu zahlen, das ich nehmen muss. Ich hätte es nur schwer übers Herz gebracht, wenn ich sie hätte zum Schlachter bringen müssen, der war nämlich der einzige, der so viel Geld für sie geben wollte, weil ihr Fell so schön ist und er es zu einem guten Preis hätte weiter verkaufen können. Aber sie ist doch so lieb, ich wollte sie doch so gerne in gute Hände abgeben."  
  
Sam erschrak, als er das hörte. "Also das... das wäre in der Tat eine unmögliche Sache", versuchte er ruhig zu antworten.  
  
"Ja nicht? Das finde ich auch. Aber bei ihnen wird sie es doch hoffentlich gut haben, oder?"  
  
"Ja, das will ich meinen. Sie wird in keinem Falle weiter verkauft werden, und schon gar nicht an den Schlachter! Ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern."  
  
"Fein, das freut mich, dann bin ich beruhigt."  
  
Sam nahm Flocke an die Zügel und machte sich mit Frodo wieder auf den Weg. Gormadoc folgte ihnen noch ein Stück und streichelte Flocke noch einmal. "Machs gut, mein Mädchen, vielleicht sehe ich dich ja noch mal wieder, irgendwann", sagte er traurig und nickte dann Sam und Frodo zu, die sich wieder auf den Weg machten.  
  
"Was war das gerade", fragte Frodo und hielt Sam am Arm fest, als sie außer Sichtweite für jedermann waren.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ich meine, wieso kaufst du ein Pony? Und vor allem, wieso kaufst du es gerade hier?"  
  
"Ach weißt du, der Stall vom guten, alten Lutz steht immer noch da und braucht nur ein paar kleinere Reparaturen, um wieder voll benutzt werden zu können. Ich habe von einem Hobbit aus der Nachbarschaft gehört, dass hier jemand nach Hobbingen gekommen ist, der dringend sein Pony verkaufen will und da ich so wieso schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe...  
  
Dann habe ich mich heute Morgen mit Rosie darüber unterhalten und sie hatte nichts dagegen gehabt. Ich wusste nur leider nicht genau, wo genau in Hobbingen Gormadoc zu finden war, aber dank unser guten Hilda..."  
  
Sam beobachtete aufmerksam, ob Frodo das, was er sagte glaubte, denn die Hälfte davon stimmte nicht im Geringsten. Sam hatte nie darüber nachgedacht sich ein neues Pony zu kaufen und schon gar nicht hatte ihm jemand aus der Nachbarschaft berichtet, dass Gormadoc vor hatte Flocke zu verkaufen. Sam hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt Flocke zu kaufen, weil er immer noch daran dachte, dass er ohne das Tier es wahrscheinlich nie geschafft hätte die Zeit zurückzudrehen. Er wäre ohne Flockes Hilfe nicht mal bis Minas Tirith gekommen, als er so krank war. So hatte er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt das Tier zu kaufen, obwohl seine ganzen Erlebnisse mit Flocke ja eigentlich nie stattgefunden haben, dadurch das die Zeit zurückgedreht wurde.  
  
Er konnte sich aber nur daran erinnern, dass Merry gesagt hatte, der Besitzer sei ein guter Bekannter von ihm und nach Hobbingen gekommen, um sie hier zu verkaufen, aber dank Hilda wusste er nur allzu bald wer der Besitzer war und wo er sich aufhielt.  
  
Sam hatte Rosie ungefähr die selbe Geschichte erzählt wie Frodo und genau wie sie, glaubte ihm Frodo und stellte keine weiteren Fragen.  
  
Frodo wunderte sich zwar, dass Sam ihm gar nichts von dem Vorhaben berichtet hatte, aber er wurde abgelenkt ihn nach dem Grund zu fragen, weil Sam mit ihm eine Unterhaltung anfing. Flocke trabte schnaubend neben ihnen her und Sam freute sich sehr sie endlich wiederzuhaben. Der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht beim Schlachter gelandet wäre, hatte ihn ziemlich erschreckt.  
  
Sie erreichten Beutelsend nach einiger Zeit und Sam blieb plötzlich völlig in Gedanken versunken stehen und starrte auf den Apfelbaum, der sich mächtig vor ihnen erhob. Eigentlich wäre darunter jetzt Frodos Grab gewesen. Für Sam war es ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte, wie er Frodo, zusammen mit Merry und Pippin, darunter beerdigt hatte, aber im selben Moment Frodo quicklebendig neben sich stehen sah.  
  
"Woran denkst du, Sam", wurde er plötzlich von Frodo aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "An nichts, Herr Frodo, das ist nicht mehr wichtig."  
  
Frodo machte es sich zur Aufgabe die Kinder zu holen, während Sam mit Flocke draußen wartete. Nach nur kurzer Zeit kam er mit Elanor und dem kleinen Frodo und Rosie folgte den Dreien mit Rose auf dem Arm.  
  
"Seht doch ein Pony", rief Elanor und ihre Augen wurden ganz groß vor Staunen.  
  
Der kleine Frodo streckte nur die Arme nach Flocke aus und sagte: "Knuddeln".  
  
Ein wahres Jubelgeschrei entbrannte, als Sam seinen Kindern erzählte, dass das Pony nun ihnen gehörte. Elanor wollte sofort auf den Rücken des Tieres und war überglücklich als sie ganz alleine oben saß und von Sam sogar die Erlaubnis bekam die Zügel alleine halten zu dürfen. Der kleine Frodo krabbelte vor Flocke und setzte sich ins Gras. Das Tier senkte daraufhin neugierig den Kopf und schnüffelte den kleinen Frodo einmal von oben bis unten ab. Der Kleine lachte und fiel auf den Rücken, woraufhin Flocke ihn vorsichtig mit ihrer weichen Schnauze stupste. "Papa, das kitzelt, es pustet mich an und schnüffelt", rief der kleine Frodo und alle lachten.  
  
Als es Abendbrot gab, konnte man keines der Kinder mehr am Tisch finden. Sie hatten so ausgelassen mit Flocke gespielt, dass der kleine Frodo schon draußen auf dem Rasen eingeschlafen war und Elanor mitten beim Umziehen in ihrem Zimmer ins Bett gefallen war. Rosie hatte ihr daraufhin das Oberteil des Schlafanzuges angezogen, denn das hatte Elanor nicht mehr geschafft vor Müdigkeit. Selbst Rose war den ganzen Nachmittag wach gewesen und lag nun ebenfalls schlafend in ihrer Wiege.  
  
"Das war eine gute Idee, Sam, du hast den Kindern viel Freude damit gemacht", sagte Rosie, die selbst ihren Spaß mit dem Pony gehabt hatte. Sam nickte fröhlich und Frodo musste immer noch lachen, als er an die spielenden Kinder dachte.  
  
Die folgenden Wochen waren die lustigsten, die alle je erlebt hatten. Das Pony bereitete ihnen so viel Freude, dass sich bald alle fragten, wie sie eigentlich vorher ohne Flocke ausgekommen waren. Das schöne Wetter wurde von allen genossen und die Arbeit wurde auf das Nötigste beschränkt. Bald war für Sam alles wieder ganz normal und fast kam es ihm vor, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber er dachte teilweise gar nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse, was passiert war, bevor die Zeit zurückgedreht worden war. Sam kam es fast so vor, als würde die Zeit selbst die Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf langsam löschen wollen, weil sie ja eigentlich nie passiert waren. Es kam ihm fast wie ein schlimmer Alptraum vor, der aber in der Vergangenheit lag und an den man keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden musste. Er hatte auch keine Angst mehr um Frodo und verfolgte ihn nicht mehr ständig. Er achtete zwar sorgsam darauf, dass ihm nicht noch einmal solch ein fataler Fehler wie der mit der morschen Leiter unterkam, aber diese ständige Angst um jede Kleinigkeit versiegte langsam. Sam vermied es auch ständig Gedanken darüber zu verschwenden, wie es eigentlich gewesen wäre, er lebte jetzt, er wollte zusammen mit den anderen die ihm gegebene zweite Chance nutzen und sich nicht ständig darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, was eigentlich geschehen war. Dieses "eigentlich" gab es nun für ihn nicht mehr, diese Gegenwart die nun herrschte, war gut und an eine andere wollte er nicht mehr denken.  
  
Nur gelegentlich wurde er dennoch an diese andere Gegenwart erinnert, denn Frodo klagte öfters über Rückenschmerzen und darüber, dass ihm der rechte Arm und das linke Bein wehtaten. Aber das war nur ein kleines Übel und Sam war glücklich, dass es scheinbar dabei blieb. Wochen waren seitdem Zeitdreher vergangen und nichts war bisher geschehen. Anfänglich noch hatte Sam sich Gedanken gemacht, dass Nevturiels Warnung irgendwann doch noch berechtigt sein würde, aber auch daran glaubte Sam nicht mehr. Es war vorbei, und alles war gut und Sam glaubte fest daran, dass es auch so bleiben würde. 


	9. Die Entscheidung

Seit drei Tagen waren Legolas und Gimli nun schon auf dem Weg nach Düsterwald. Sie kamen aus Minas Tirith, wo sie Aragorn besucht hatten und ein par wohltuende Tage verbracht hatten. Der Weg mit Gimli war aber keinesfalls so einfach für den Elb, denn der Zwerg maulte ständig, dass er zu wenig Schlaf bekam und wollte immerzu Pausen machen. Legolas nahm auf ihn auch Rücksicht und räumte viele Pausen ein, denn sie hatten keine Eile nach Düsterwald zu kommen, aber dennoch nörgelte Gimli stetig herum und heute kam es sogar so weit, dass Legolas ihm drohen musste, ihm seine Axt wegzunehmen, falls er nicht endlich auf das Pferd steigen würde. Heute Vormittag dann hatte sich Gimli bei Legolas beschwert, dass es immer nur Lembas zu essen gab, er würde doch viel lieber einen Braten essen und dazu Malzbier trinken. Trotz Nörgeln musste sich der Zwerg dann aber doch mit dem Elbenbrot zufrieden geben und war auch gezwungen ein par Stunden am Tag zu reiten, schließlich wollte Legolas wenigstens ein Stück vorankommen.  
  
Jetzt saßen sie an einem Waldrand, denn Gimli hatte schon wieder um eine Pause gebeten. Der Zwerg döste vor sich hin, während Legolas sich die Gegend betrachtete.  
  
Lange verweilten sie so, bis Legolas den Zwerg antrieb endlich wieder auf das Pferd zu steigen. Es war Zeit, so könnten sie wenigstens noch ein gutes Stück voran kommen, bis die Dunkelheit hereinbrechen würde.  
  
Gimli sagte nichts zu Legolas´ Vorschlag, endlich einmal weiterzureiten. Obwohl er nicht begeistert war, stieg er dennoch auf das Pferd, der Gedanken, Legolas würde ihm tatsächlich seine Axt wegnehmen, behagte ihm gar nicht, obwohl er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass der Elb es in der Tat tun würde. Gute zwei Stunden kamen sie auch in einem zügigen Tempo voran, dann war es so dunkel, dass Legolas es nicht mehr riskieren wollte weiterzureiten, denn Unebenheiten und Löcher im Boden konnte das Pferd nun schwer erkennen, und die Gefahr, dass es stürzte, wurde immer größer. Legolas wollte das weder sich und Gimli, noch dem Pferd selbst antun und so wurde erneut ein Lager aufgeschlagen, was Gimli mit heller Begeisterung sah. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren noch nicht ganz verschwunden und so konnte Legolas seinen Blick noch mal über die Umgebung schweifen lassen. Es war eigentlich ein recht guter Platz für ein Lager. Hinter ihnen lag ein kleiner Hügel, über dem sie gekommen waren und an der Seite befand sich wieder ein Wald. Legolas glaubte in der Ferne auch irgendwo ein Wasserrauschen zu hören. Mit Sicherheit gab es hier in der Nähe einen Bach, der sich irgendwo im Wald befand. Um sie herum erstreckte sich eine Wiese, auf der hier und da Büsche, kleine Bäume und Findlinge zu finden waren. Es war ein idyllischer Platz und jetzt, wo die Abendröte ihn in ein zartes Rot tauchte, hatte er fast etwas magisches, wie Legolas fand. Der Elb saß so lange einfach nur da und genoss den milden Abend, bis es stockdunkel war. Gimli schnarchte schon eine lange Zeit vor sich hin und auch Legolas beschloss, nun langsam etwas zu schlafen. Das Pferd stand etwas abseits und war an einem Baum festgebunden. Der Elb suchte sich ein weiches und bequemes Fleckchen auf dem Rasen und legte sich dort hin. Er nahm sich vor auch ein wenig zu schlafen, er würde trotzdem mit einem Ohr immer wachsam sein und so schloss er die Augen und hörte noch einen Moment das Zirpen der Grillen, bis er einschlief.  
  
Legolas erwachte ganz früh am Morgen und lauschte aufmerksam den Geräuschen. Der Morgen graute zwar bereits, aber es war trotzdem nicht sonderlich hell. Die Sicht wurde zudem noch von Nebelschwaden erschwert, die wie Rauch über den Boden hinwegzogen. Legolas spürte die Kälte des Morgens und sah hinüber zum Pferd, dass an der Schnur zog, an der es festgebunden war. Überall waren die ersten Vogelrufe zu hören und Legolas lauschte nahezu jedem Ton, der zu seinem Ohr vordrang. Obwohl alles friedlich wirkte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Gimli schlief immer noch friedlich, nur das Pferd begann immer unruhiger an der Schnur zu ziehen und schlug mit den Hinterläufen aus. Legolas richtete sich auf und blickte sitzend in alle Richtungen. Der Nebel sorgte dafür, dass der Elb nicht sehr weit sehen konnte, aber er glaubte Schritte zu hören. Er stand auf und lief in geduckter Haltung zu Gimli hinüber. Er hatte den Zwerg noch nicht erreicht, als er plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Gestalt erblickte. Schnell drehte er sich zu der Seite und zog sein Messer, denn sein Bogen lag bei Gimli in der Nähe. Während er noch in die Richtung blickte, in der er die Gestalt gesehen hatte, stieß ihn jemand von hinten mit voller Wucht an. Der Elb schaffte es, sich noch zu drehen, aber der Angreifer packte seinen Arm, in dem er das Messer hielt und versuchte angestrengt Legolas davon abzuhalten, die Waffe zu gebrauchen. Der Elb machte Anstalten sich loszureißen und merkte auf einmal, wie ihm jemand von hinten auf den Rücken sprang und seine Arme um seinen Hals schloss. Der Elb ging unter dem Gewicht zu Boden und eine weitere Gestalt sorgte dafür, dass er bald gänzlich auf dem Rücken lag. Drei Männer knieten nun neben ihm und hielten ihn eisern auf die Erde gedrückt. Legolas versuchte verzweifelt sich den Griffen zu entwinden, und funkelte die Männer zornig an. Doch plötzlich drückte einer der Männer ihm ein Stück Stoff auf Nase und Mund und der Elb versuchte durch tiefe Atemzüge zu verhindern, dass er erstickte. Das Stoffstück, welches der Mann energisch auf Legolas' Mund und Nase drückte, während zwei weitere Männer seine Arme und Beine runterdrückten, war etwas feucht und hatte einen süßlichen Geruch, wie der Elb feststellte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen und Legolas merkte langsam, wie ihm durch den Luftmangel die Sinne schwanden. Trotzdem versuchte er immer noch sich energisch zur Wehr zu setzten und die Panik vor dem Ersticken verlieh ihm eine ungeheure Kraft.  
  
"Wieso wirkt das Zeug nicht", zischte eine Stimme und Legolas fühlte das der Druck auf seine Arme verstärkt wurde.  
  
"Vielleicht ist es zu wenig", flüsterte ein anderer. "Tu mehr drauf."  
  
Legolas merkte, wie seine Beine losgelassen wurden, weil der Mann, der sie festgehalten hatte scheinbar etwas suchte. Blitzschnell trat er einen der Männer, so dass dieser zur Seite fiel und einen seiner Arme frei gab. Mit dem Arm drückte er nun die Hand weg, die ihm das Stoffstück auf Mund und Nase presste und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er sich weiter zu befreien versuchte. Doch damit hatte er zu lange gezögert. Der Mann, der ihn immer noch mit einer Hand gepackt hielt griff mit der anderen in Legolas´ Haare und riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Wieder spürte Legolas plötzlich das Stück Stoff auf Mund und Nase, doch diesmal war es wesentlich feuchter, als vorher. Der Elb wurde plötzlich von einer Müdigkeit ergriffen, der er nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Er sog immer weiter den süßlichen Geruch des Stoffes ein und war nicht einmal mehr fähig den Arm zu heben, der von niemandem mehr festgehalten wurde. Er sank mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und wurde von einem Mann festgehalten, bevor er gänzlich auf die Erde fiel.  
  
Als Legolas die Augen aufschlug war es bereits heller Tag und die Vögel zogen zwitschernd ihre Kreise am Himmel. Der Elb jedoch vernahm jedes Geräusch wie, als wenn es aus weiter Ferne käme und kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können, denn sein Blick war ungewöhnlich unscharf. Er war unglaublich müde und glaubte noch jetzt nicht ganz wach zu sein. Er bemerkte, dass er auf der Erde saß und dass er an etwas hartem lehnte. Seine Arme waren mit Fesseln nach hinten gebunden worden. Erst langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er an einen Baum gebunden war und dass neben ihm Gimli saß, an einem Baum, der genauso festgebunden schien, wie er selbst.  
  
Legolas konnte nicht weit entfernt fünf Männer erkennen, von denen einer eine seltsame Maske trug. Einer der Männer kam nun zu Legolas und Gimli hinüber. "Geht es euch gut", fragte er die beiden.  
  
Gimli murmelte verbissen: "Mir ging es noch nie besser", setzte noch einen zwergischen Fluch hinterher und zog demonstrierend an den Fesseln. Legolas sagte gar nichts, erstens konnte er nicht und zweitens wollte er nicht, am liebsten hätte er einfach nur geschlafen. Der Mann kniete sich vor ihn, als er sah, dass der Elb müde den Kopf auf die Brust sinken ließ. Dann legte er Legolas die Hand unters Kinn und sorgte dafür, dass der Elb den Kopf wieder hob. Legolas schloss die Augen, doch der Mann zog ihm die Lider auseinander und betrachtete sich aufmerksam seine Augen; erst das eine, dann das andere. Legolas blinzelte, es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl die Augen nicht schließen zu können, wenn es auch nur für kurze Zeit war.  
  
"Was macht ihr da", fragte Gimli mit grimmigem Ton und beobachtete kritisch die Situation.  
  
"Nichts was euch beunruhigen müsste", entgegnete der Mann, stand daraufhin auf und ging zurück zu den anderen Männern. Er wechselte ein par Worte mit ihnen und deutete dabei mit den Händen auf Legolas, der schon wieder in einen Halbschlaf gefallen war.  
  
Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte er sich wesentlich munterer. Gimli musterte ihn von der Seite und murmelte etwas, das wie "na endlich" klang.  
  
"Weißt du vielleicht was passiert ist", fragte Legolas, nachdem er sich umgeschaut hatte und feststellte, dass sich die Situation nicht viel verändert hatte, nur das sich jetzt zwei Männer weniger miteinander unterhielten.  
  
"Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Ich bin aufgewacht und fand mich an den Baum gebunden vor. Die komischen Männer dort reden die ganze Zeit miteinander und sonst passiert gar nichts", antwortete Gimli. Legolas blickte an sich herunter und runzelte die Stirn. "Wo ist meine Brosche?"  
  
"Ach ja, vor einer ganzen Zeit sind zwei Kerle weggeritten, aber vorher sind sie hier her gekommen und haben dir die Brosche und mir ein Stück von meinem Hemd weggenommen."  
  
Noch ehe Legolas wieder etwas fragen konnte, konnte er den Mann mit der Maske sehen, der nun auf die Beiden zu kam und dann in einer Entfernung von zwei Metern stehen blieb. Er war groß und kräftig, hatte ein schwarzes Gewand an und die Maske, die er über dem Gesicht trug war eisern. Sie hatte einen kleinen Schlitz, wo eigentlich der Mund war und wirkte grimmig, weil auch die Schlitze für die Augen nur sehr klein waren. Gimli fragte sich, wie der Mann eigentlich überhaupt dadurch sehen konnte. Der Mann trug Handschuhe über den Händen und hatte schwarze Stiefel an. Er kniete sich etwas schwerfällig hin, so dass er in Augenhöhe von Legolas und Gimli war.  
  
"Eigentlich müsstet ihr mich ja kennen, oder", fragte der Mann und seine Stimme klang durch die Maske seltsam verzerrt, so dass Legolas nicht sagen konnte, ob er nun zornig war, oder nicht.  
  
"Sollten wir", donnerte Gimli mürrisch zurück. "Wir kennen eigentlich nicht viele Verrückte, tut uns leid."  
  
Legolas verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte nur an Gimli gewandt den Kopf. Es war nicht gut gleich jemanden derartig zu provozieren, obwohl man seine Absichten noch nicht kannte.  
  
"Du nennst mich einen Verrückten", fragte der Mann ungläubig.  
  
Gimli antwortete nicht, obwohl er es gerne gewollt hätte, aber er sah das Legolas das nicht für gut hielt.  
  
"Wollt ihr mir wirklich weiß machen, dass ihr nicht die leiseste Vermutung habt, wer ich bin", wollte der Mann nach einer kleinen Pause wissen, in der niemand etwas gesagt hatte.  
  
"Nein wir haben keine Ahnung", gab Legolas ruhig zurück und versuchte die Augen des Mannes unter der Maske zu erblicken.  
  
Der Mann atmete geräuschvoll aus und ein lautes Zischen war zu hören, weil der Ton durch die Maske noch verstärkt wurde.  
  
"Sagt mir, hat der König von Gondor nie ein Wort über mich verloren? Ihr seid doch zwei seiner besten Freunde, oder nicht?"  
  
"Es stimmt zwar, dass wir seine Freunde sind, doch kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass er dich je erwähnte", antwortete Legolas schnell, denn auch Gimli hatte schon den Mund geöffnet und war im Begriff zu sagen: "Auch der König kennt keine Verrückten." Doch dank Legolas´ schneller Antwort kam er nicht mehr dazu.  
  
Der Mann jedoch ballte scheinbar wütend die Hände zu Fäusten, stand ruckartig auf und lief hektisch hin und her.  
  
"Wisst ihr, eigentlich schade, dass der König nie etwas von mir erzählt hat, er hätte eigentlich einen guten Grund dafür gehabt. Und wisst ihr, was ich glaube...", er machte eine Pause, blieb stehen und drehte seinen Kopf in Legolas´ und Gimlis Richtung. "... ich glaube, man sollte diesem scheinbar so edlen König einen Pfeil durch sein angeblich so gerechtes Herz schießen."  
  
Legolas und Gimli blickten sich fragend an und bekamen ein ungutes Gefühl. Wieso sollte Aragorn ihnen von dem Mann erzählt haben?  
  
"Möchtet ihr uns denn nicht endlich mal euren Namen verraten und vielleicht eure Maske abnehmen, vielleicht erkennen wir euch ja dann", fragte Gimli ungeduldig und zog wieder an seinen Fesseln.  
  
Der Mann sah die beiden für einen Moment an und versuchte zu erkennen, ob die beiden die Wahrheit sagten. Er konnte nämlich überhaupt nicht glauben, dass Legolas und Gimli noch nie etwas von ihm gehört hatten. Dann erklang ein Geräusch, dass sich wie ein Lachen unter der Maske anhörte. "Ich halte es nicht für gut, die Maske abzunehmen, ihr würdet mich nicht erkennen, glaubt mir. Mein Name ist Lhunroth", sagte der Mann und klang etwas ungehalten.  
  
Weder Legolas, noch Gimli konnten etwas mit dem Namen anfangen und wussten beide nicht so recht, was sie nun sagen sollten, denn der Mann schien sehr erbost zu sein, dass sie seinen Namen überhaupt nicht kannten.  
  
"Na schön, euch trifft ja eigentlich keine Schuld. Die Schuld liegt bei diesem Elessar und ich werde ihn mir schon holen und dann werde ich ihn selbst fragen, was es mit dieser Undankbarkeit auf sich hat, die er mir entgegenbringt! Dass seine besten Freunde nicht mal wissen, wer ich bin, fasse ich als eine der größten Beleidigungen auf, die mir je widerfahren sind!"  
  
Durch Legolas´ Kopf schossen die verschiedensten Gedanken. Er überlegte immer wieder, ob ihm der Name Lhunroth nicht doch etwas sagte, oder ob er nicht vielleicht einfach behaupten sollte, dass er ihm doch bekannt vor kam. Doch das wäre ein Lüge, denn er kannte ihn absolut nicht und er war sich sicher, dass Aragorn ihn noch nie erwähnt hatte. Welchen Grund hätte er auch gehabt diesen Namen oder einen Mann mit einer Maske zu erwähnen?  
  
"Wieso sollte Aragorn uns denn von dir erzählt haben", fragte Gimli, dessen Neugierde nun doch allmählich geweckt wurde.  
  
"Wisst ihr was, ich denke, dass wird euch Aragorn selbst sagen können, denn ich denke er wird mit Sicherheit hier vorbeischauen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ihr hier seid. Und dann wird er euch und hoffentlich auch mir erklären, warum er mich nie erwähnt hat und es nicht mal für nötig gehalten hat mir seinen Dank entgegen zu bringen. Denn das wäre das Mindeste gewesen, was ich von ihm erwartet hätte." Lhunroth machte eine Pause und sah sie beide aufmerksam an. "Ich bin kein Unmensch, ich will nur den König und das zu Recht, denn was ich für ihn getan habe ist unbezahlbar und er würdigt mir nicht mal einen Dank dafür. Das ich euch da mit reinziehen muss tut mir leid, aber sonst komme ich nicht an ihn ran. Wenn ihr euch ruhig verhaltet, dann passiert euch auch nichts. Der König ist alles was ich will."  
  
Damit ging Lhunroth wieder zu den anderen Männern. Legolas konnte erkennen, dass er ein paar wilde Gesten machte und anscheinend ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Der Elb überlegte, was das nun sollte, denn er wurde aus Lhunroths Aussagen nicht schlau. Und er ärgerte sich, denn Dank ihm und Gimli würden Lhunroth und seine Männer es mit Sicherheit schaffen, Aragorn aus Minas Tirith zu locken. Die Männer schienen nicht sonderlich auf Gewalt aus zu sein, denn Lhunroth hatte Gimlis Provokationen praktisch überhört, aber dennoch hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgendwas schien diesen Lhunroth bezüglich Aragorn sehr zu schaffen zu machen und Legolas fürchtete, dass Lhunroth wenn er den König sah, vielleicht nicht mehr so friedlich sein würde. Wütend zerrte der Elb an seinen Fesseln, Aragorn durfte nicht herkommen, Legolas hätte es am liebsten verhindert.  
  
"Was denkst du, Legolas? Glaubst du er ist gefährlich", fragte Gimli und guckte etwas verwirrt drein.  
  
"Immerhin hat er es geschafft uns beide zu erwischen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er gefährlich ist, aber Wut und Hass können einen verändern, und ich glaube er ist wütend. Ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn Aragorn herkommt. Ich würde gerne wissen, was er von ihm will."  
  
"Hast du doch gehört, er will einen Dank, oder so was."  
  
"Ja, aber wofür? Wenn er so erzürnt ist, war es gewiss keine Kleinigkeit, die er für Aragorn getan hat."  
  
"Aber wieso hat Aragorn dann nie etwas davon gesagt?"  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich..."  
  
Sie wurden in ihrer Unterhaltung unterbrochen, als wieder ein Mann auf sie zu kam. Es war der Mann, der schon einmal vor Lhunroth da gewesen war.  
  
"Immer noch müde", fragte er Legolas und kniete sich vor ihn. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten hielt der Mann ihm wieder die Hand unters Kinn und zog ihm die Lider hoch um Legolas´ Augen zu betrachten. Diesmal jedoch tat er es nicht so vorsichtig, wie beim letzten Mal.  
  
"Eigentlich nicht", antwortete der Elb ruhig und ließ es zu, dass der Mann ihm so lange das linke Auge offen hielt, bis es fast schon zu tränen anfing.  
  
"Na das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus, die Wirkung ist fast weg", stellte der Mann fest, doch Legolas glaubte einen merkwürdigen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu hören. Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Legolas auch langsam daran, dass das der Mann gewesen war, der ihm das Tuch mit der süßlich riechenden Flüssigkeit auf Mund und Nase gepresst hatte. Auch er war recht groß, hatte kurze rote Haare, einen roten Bart und wirkte sehr schlank. Obwohl Legolas gerne gefragt hätte, was er da eigentlich eingeatmet hatte, hielt er sich zurück, aber der Mann schien schon zu wissen, was er fragen wollte. "Das war Schlafkraut, wie ich es gerne nenne, den richtigen Namen weiß ich eigentlich nicht. Es ist eine ganz lustige Sache, der Saft, der sich aus den Blättern gewinnen lässt hat eine betäubende Wirkung und haut selbst den stärksten Mann um, wenn er die richtige Dosis davon bekommt. Sie darf nicht zu niedrig sein, so wie es wohl bei dir am Anfang war, aber sie darf auch nicht zu hoch sein, sonst fällt das arme Opfer in einen ewigen Schlaf", sagte der Mann zu Legolas und grinste etwas hämisch. Der Mann zog eine kleine Flasche aus einer Tasche und schüttelte sie demonstrierend. "Aber nur keine Sorge, du hast es ja, obwohl ich bei deiner Dosis schon leichte Befürchtungen hatte, verkraftet, genauso wie der Kleine da", fuhr der Mann fort und deutete auf den Zwerg.  
  
"Ich muss doch sehr bitten", gab Gimli erbost zurück. "Die Größe ist genau richtig, wenn ich so lang wäre wie du, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich Angst haben, dass mir die Luft um die Nase zu dünn wird."  
  
"Na, na, wer wird denn hier gleich frech werden?" Der Mann sah Gimli herausfordernd an und sagte dann: "Soll ich euch mal etwas sagen? Ich bin etwas enttäuscht von euch. Ich glaube ihr spielt ein Spielchen mit meinem Bruder. Er erkennt das nicht, aber ich glaube, ihr wisst ganz genau, wer er ist, nur war es euch egal, was er für den König getan hat, genauso wie es dem König selbst auch egal ist. Ich glaube dieser Elessar sitzt da oben auf seinem Thron und macht sich auf Kosten anderer ein nettes Leben. Er hat euch gewiss von meinem Bruder erzählt, nur habt ihr nie geglaubt, dass er eines Tages vielleicht mal vor euch stehen würde und deshalb war es euch und dem König gleichgültig. Mein Bruder hat eine Rechnung mit diesem Aragorn zu begleichen und ich finde es schändlich, dass ihr verleumdet meinen Bruder zu kennen. Mein Bruder gibt nur Aragorn die Schuld, aber ich sage, ihr seid genauso schuldig, weil ihr ihm den Rücken deckt und nicht zugeben wollt meinen Bruder zu kennen. Seid froh, dass ich nicht an der Stelle meines Bruders bin, ich hätte euch so lange leben gelassen, bis dieser Elessar hier eingetroffen wäre und dann wärt ihr beide einen Kopf kürzer.  
  
Mein Bruder ist schon immer gutgläubig gewesen und versucht selbst jetzt noch eine friedliche Lösung zu finden. Er will sogar, dass man euch gut behandelt und ist in der Tat gewillt euch frei zu lassen, wenn er diesen Elessar hier hat, denn nur ihn macht er für sein Unglück verantwortlich."  
  
Legolas wurde langsam etwas nervös und verstand nicht so recht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
"Als wir dir vorhin eine etwas zu hohe Dosis von dem Schlafkraut gegeben haben, da habe ich mir schon fast Sorgen um dich gemacht, denn auch wollte nicht, dass es unnötige Opfer gibt. Aber jetzt sehe ich das etwas anders, da du und dein kleiner Freund hier zwei große Lügner zu sein scheint", zischte der Mann und sah Legolas an.  
  
"Wir lügen nicht, warum sollten wir es nicht sagen, wenn wir deinen Bruder kennen würden?"  
  
"Weil ihr euch fürchtet und weil ihr diesem Elessar damit die Haut retten wollt."  
  
Legolas sah den Mann erstaunt an. Die Haut retten? Was hatten die nur vor? Immer mehr wünschte er sich, dass er irgendwie die Fesseln abbekam, denn er fürchtete, dass Aragorn etwas passieren könnte, wenn er hier erschien. Vorsichtig drehte er seine Handgelenke, um die Fesseln etwas zu lockern und vielleicht so einen Freiraum zu bekommen. Der Mann sah das und blickte ihn lächelnd an. "Ach ja, Lhunroth möchte, dass ich euch, wenn ihr es wollt, die Fesseln etwas lockerer machen soll, damit sie euch nicht zu sehr in die Handgelenke schneiden. Aber ich höre nicht immer auf meinen Bruder... Er wollte auch, dass ich euch frage, ob ihr Hunger oder Durst habt, aber ich glaube ihr habt keinen. Also frag ich euch auch erst gar nicht." Er grinste und verließ die Beiden wieder. Die drei Männer, die noch da waren saßen nun in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden und unterhielten sich immer noch. Außer Lhunroth und seinem Bruder saß noch ein kleiner, etwas stämmiger Mann dort, der aber am wenigsten von den dreien sagte.  
  
Legolas seufzte. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was Lhunroth für Aragorn getan hatte und warum er und auch sein Bruder so erzürnt waren. Sein Bruder fast noch schlimmer, als Lhunroth selbst, denn dieser suchte scheinbar wirklich nach einer friedlichen Lösung.  
  
"Wie steht es mit deinen Fesseln? Kannst du sie irgendwie abbekommen", fragte Legolas Gimli.  
  
"Ich fürchte nein, die sitzen so fest, dass in meine Finger kaum noch Blut kommt."  
  
Auch bei Legolas ließ sich nichts machen, und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Legolas war sich sicher, dass die zwei Männer, die verschwunden waren, bereits auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith waren, um Aragorn zu holen und er verfluchte es, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte sich zu befreien. Er versuchte im Kopf zu überschlagen, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis die Männer in Minas Tirith waren. Dadurch, dass er und Gimli so viele Pausen gemacht hatten, waren sie höchstens zwei Tage von der Stadt entfernt. Also würde es etwa vier Tage dauern, bis sie mit Aragorn wieder hier waren.  
  
Es war etwa eine Woche her, dass Legolas und Gimli aus Minas Tirith abgereist waren. Aragorn hatte seine Arbeit, die er während Legolas´ und Gimlis Besuch liegen gelassen hatte, weitgehendst nachgeholt und blickte nun aus dem Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers. Er hatte gerade zusammen mit Arwen gefrühstückt und war nun wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgekehrt, um ein par Briefe zu beantworten. Auf dem Tisch, wo sich eine ganze Zahl Briefe türmten, lag auch ein Schreiben von Gandalf, das Aragorn gestern erhalten hatte, in dem er sein Kommen ankündigte. Wenn er den genannten Termin tatsächlich einhielt, würde er morgen oder spätestens Übermorgen hier eintreffen und Aragorn erwartete Gandalfs Besuch schon voller Vorfreude. Endlich konnte er mal wieder mit dem Zauberer über Neuigkeiten in Mittelerde sprechen.  
  
Aragorn setzte sich an den Tisch, nahm Papier und Feder zur Hand und begann ein Schreiben aufzusetzen.  
  
Er war noch nicht lange dabei, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und Aragorn dem Klopfenden Einlass gewehrte. Es war ein Wachmann, der sich einmal vor dem König verneigte und um Erlaubnis bat, sprechen zu dürfen.  
  
"Mein Herr, da sind zwei Männer vor dem Tor, die dringend zu euch wollen und sagten, es wäre sehr wichtig."  
  
"Wie sind ihre Namen?"  
  
"Sie wollten uns ihre Namen nicht nennen, sie sagten, sie würden keine Rolle spielen." Aragorn stutzte kurz und überlegte. Fremde ließ er normalerweise nie ohne triftigen Grund hinein. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihnen den Einlass zu verwähren, doch wenn sie wirklich etwas wichtiges hatten... Schließlich gab er dann die Erlaubnis, dass die Männer unbewaffnet hereingelassen werden sollten. Irgendwie hatte er bereits ein ungutes Gefühl, als er auf die Männer wartete und die wenige Zeit, die verging, kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Schließlich hörte er Schritte den Gang entlang kommen und stellte sich aufrecht hin, um sie würdevoll zu empfangen.  
  
Der Wachmann betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von zwei Männern. Der erste war groß und schlank, hatte strohblonde Haare und blaue Augen. Sein Gesicht wirkte ausdruckslos und Aragorn konnte sofort erkennen, dass dieser Mann keinen Unterschied machte, ob er nun vor dem König oder vor irgend jemandem stand. Aragorn wollte nicht, dass die Leute vor Respekt vor ihm im Boden versinken, oft wollte er einfach nur, wie ein normaler Bürger behandelt werden, denn er liebte es einfach und unkompliziert und er schätzte eine freundschaftliche Verbindung zu den Leuten. Bei Fremden jedoch gab es ihm immer ein bedenkliches Gefühl, wenn sie so ganz ohne Erfurcht zu ihm kamen.  
  
Der andere Mann war ebenfalls schlank, doch wirkte er muskulöser und kräftiger, als der andere. Seine Haare waren halblang und nicht ganz so blond, wie die des anderen Mannes. Beide standen stillschweigend hinter dem Wachmann und machten keine Anstalten sich vor Aragorn zu verneigen, stattdessen blickten sie ihn musternd und mit finsteren Minen an.  
  
"Mein König, hier sind die Männer", sagte der Wachmann und wollte sich schon im Raum hinter die Tür stellen, doch einer der Männer sagte mit einer rauen und unangenehmen Stimme: "Wir möchten allein mit ihm reden". Dabei nickte er in Aragorns Richtung und dieser und auch der Wachmann blickten sich nun unentschlossen an. Aragorn behagte das nicht recht, nicht weil er sich alleine mit den Männern in einem Raum fürchtete, sondern viel mehr, weil die Männer äußerst selbstbewusst waren und mit einer gewissen Dreistigkeit zu ihm kamen. Sie mussten sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher sein, was immer sie auch von ihm wollten.  
  
Aragorn nickte schließlich und befahl dem Wachmann aber, in der Nähe der Tür zu bleiben. Der Wachmann tat, wie ihm geheißen und verließ den Raum.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Schweigen begann Aragorn das Gespräch mit den beiden Männern. "Darf ich fragen, weshalb ihr gekommen seid?"  
  
"Aber natürlich darfst du das", antwortete einer der Männer etwas spöttisch und Aragorn merkte, wie er langsam zornig wurde.  
  
"Ihr wisst hoffentlich, wen ihr hier vor euch habt", gab er streng von sich und versuchte die Männer zu beeindrucken.  
  
"Wissen wir, aber du weißt anscheinend nicht, wen du vor dir hast."  
  
Aragorn hatte Mühe nicht verwirrt zu erscheinen, so eine Art von Dreistigkeit hatte er selten gesehen. Diese Männer kümmerte es überhaupt nicht, dass sie vor so einem Mächtigen Mann, wie Aragorn standen.  
  
"Und wen habe ich vor mir", fragte er barsch und sah die Männer herausfordernd an.  
  
Einer der Männer setzte ein Lächeln auf, dass hinterlistig und hämisch war, wie Aragorn fand.  
  
"Sagen wir es mal so, wir sind die Leute, die zwei deiner Freunde bei sich haben."  
  
Damit warf der Mann Aragorn ein kleines ledernes Säckchen vor die Füße. Aragorn sah den Mann an und versuchte zu erkennen, was dieser beabsichtigte.  
  
"Willst du es nicht aufheben und sehen was drin ist, mein Lieber?" Der Mann funkelte Aragorn herausfordernd an und dieser bekam nun ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er bückte sich und hob das Säckchen auf, dann zog er die Bänder am Rand auseinander und ließ den Inhalt auf seine flache Hand fallen. Aragorn betrachtete sich die Gegenstände in seiner Hand und schluckte. Er erkannte sofort, dass das eine Legolas´ Brosche war und das andere ein Stück Stoff von Gimlis Bekleidung. Aragorn sah die Männer fragend an. "Was habt ihr getan?" Er war jetzt nicht mehr so ruhig und er wollte auch nicht mehr den Respekt, der ihm eigentlich gebührte, er wollte lediglich die Frage beantwortet haben, die ihn nun sehr beunruhigte.  
  
"Scht", zischte der eine Mann. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die halbe Portion von einem Wachmann etwas mitbekommt." Bei diesen Worten legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund und deutete in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Sagen, wir es mal so, deine Freunde leisten uns gerade unfreiwillig etwas Gesellschaft und würden es glaube ich, sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du uns begleiten würdest. Unser Bruder würde dich nämlich gerne etwas fragen und lauert schon seit Monaten auf solch ein Treffen mit dir", flüsterte der eine Mann.  
  
"Und was haben dann Legolas und Gimli damit zu tun?"  
  
"Sie sind nur Mittel zum Zweck, damit du mitkommst. Falls du das nämlich nicht tust, dann können sie jetzt schon mal anfangen ihre letzten Stunden zu zählen."  
  
Aragorn stand da und konnte es nicht glauben. Die Brosche und das Stück Stoff waren Beweis genug, dass die Männer wirklich die Wahrheit sagten, aber dennoch begriff er es nur schwerlich. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, und die kalte, herzlose Art und Weise der Männer jagten Aragorn unfreiwillig einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Euer Bruder", fragte Aragorn und blickte gedankenversunken auf die Gegenstände von Legolas und Gimli.  
  
"Ja, unser Bruder, er ist nicht ganz zufrieden mit dir."  
  
"Wie soll ich das verstehen?"  
  
"Frag ihn das selber."  
  
Aragorn überlegte, er wusste, es war gefährlich mit ihnen mitzugehen, aber dennoch konnte er nichts anderes tun, wenn sie es von ihm verlangten. Dennoch versuchte Aragorn vorerst einen anderen Ausweg zu finden.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich lasse euch einfach in den Kerker werfen und schicke meine Männer auf die Suche, ich bin sicher, sie werden meine Gefährten schon finden."  
  
Die Männer lachten, und sahen Aragorn spöttisch an. "Du denkst du bist so schlau? Wir sind nicht alleine hier. Ein par unserer Männer warten ganz in der Nähe von Minas Thirith und beobachten die Gegend. Wenn sie auch nur einen kleinen Hinweis darauf entdecken, dass du einen Suchtrupp losschickst, oder wir nicht wiederkommen, dann ergeht es deinen Freunden schlecht! Bis du oder deine Männer sie in der Wildnis gefunden haben, sind unsere Männer längst dort und sorgen dafür, dass du die Leichen deiner Freunde nicht einmal mehr erkennen wirst."  
  
Dass die Männer logen, konnte Aragorn nicht wissen, denn sie waren die einzigen, die zu ihm geritten waren, um ihn zu holen. Aragorn versuchte seine Nervosität nicht zu zeigen, die Männer ließen sich keines Wegs einschüchtern und waren sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Ihm blieb keine Wahl, er musste mit ihnen mit, sonst fürchtete er, würde Legolas und Gimli etwas passieren. "Na schön, ich komme mit. Aber, ich möchte erst noch mit meiner Frau sprechen."  
  
"Nichts wirst du tun! Du hast wohl vor alleine zu ihr zu gehen und auf dem Weg zu ihr wirst du dann wohl noch jemandem von uns erzählen, damit sie uns folgen. Kommt nicht in Frage, du kommst sofort mit uns mit und wirst nirgends anders mehr hingehen. Den Wachen am Tor werden wir irgendein Märchen erzählen damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen und du wirst schön bei uns bleiben."  
  
Aragorn verfluchte es, dass sie seinen Plan durchkreuzt hatten. In der Nähe von Arwens Zimmer gab es mindestens immer eine Wache. Wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, irgendjemandem von den Männern zu erzählen und was sie vorhatten, dann war die Chance größer für Legolas und Gimli, aber auch für Aragorn selbst heil aus der Sache herauszukommen. So würde aber niemand wissen, was geschehen war, niemand würde wissen wo sie hinreiten würden und bis jemand bemerken würde, dass Aragorns Verschwinden nicht normal war, würden vielleicht Tage ins Land gehen. Selbst Arwen würde wahrscheinlich nichts merken, denn wenn ihr Mann weg war, würde sie zu erst die Wachen am Tor fragen, ob sie wüssten, wo Aragorn war. Da die Männer den Wachen aber etwas falsches erzählen würden, würde Arwen sich zwar ärgern, dass Aragorn einfach so verschwunden war, ohne ihr vorher etwas zu sagen, aber im ersten Moment würde sie keinen bösen Verdacht haben.  
  
"Na, schön, wie ihr es wollt", sagte er schließlich und sah dann an sich herunter. Er hatte das königliche Gewand an. "Soll ich so mitkommen?"  
  
"Den Fummel kannst du ablegen und dir etwas einfacheres anziehen. Aber einer von uns wird mitkommen."  
  
Aragorn ballte unmerklich die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie durchschauten wirklich jeden Trick, den er versuchte.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Aragorn seine Waldläufer Kleidung an und kam, gefolgt von einem der Männer, wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Na, können wir los? Oder muss der König jetzt erst noch speisen oder irgendetwas anderes tun?"  
  
Aragorn versuchte die Wut runterzuschlucken, die drohte aus ihm rauszubrechen.  
  
Die Männer nahmen Aragorn in ihre Mitte und machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Aragorn dachte an Legolas und Gimli und hoffte, dass sie einigermaßen gut behandelt wurden. Als sie zu den Wachen kamen, standen die Männer ebenso wie Aragorn schweigend da, denn jeder wartete, dass der andere etwas sagte. Erst als Aragorn einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Rippen erhielt, begann er etwas zu sagen: "Das sind alte Freunde von mir, ich werde sie begleiten."  
  
"Für ein par Tage", ergänzte der Mann mit den strohblonden Haaren.  
  
Die Wachen runzelten die Stirn und musterten die Männer skeptisch. "Verzeiht, mein König, aber ist alles in Ordnung", fragte einer der Wachmänner, während er immer noch die Männer anblickte. Aragorn zögerte einen Augenblick mit der Antwort, doch als einer der Männer ihm bedrohlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte, gab er dem Wachmann eine Antwort. "Ja, es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, lasst uns durch."  
  
Die Wachmänner nickten und gaben den Weg frei.  
  
Die Männer folgten Aragorn auch, als er sein Pferd holte. Dann setzten auch sie sich auf ihre Pferde und ritten langsam aus Minas Thirith hinaus.  
  
Aragorn stellte nach nur kurzer Zeit fest, dass sie sich auf dem Weg nach Düsterwald befanden. Er hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht, mit Sicherheit hatten die Männer Legolas und Gimli auf dem Weg dorthin überfallen. Aragorn überhörte die vielen Beleidigungen, die er von den Männern über sich ergehen lassen musste und versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, weshalb das alles geschah. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, und erst recht ins Überlegen kam er, als die Männer ihm sagten, dass es eine Lüge war, dass noch mehr Männer hier waren. Aragorn war daraufhin mehr als wütend, dass er auf so eine Lüge hereingefallen war, aber er sagte nichts. Er konnte sich jedoch keinen Reim auf die Geschehnisse machen, denn er hörte aus den Gesprächen der beiden Männer heraus, dass sie wohl insgesamt zu fünft waren. Wie hatten es fünf Männer geschafft Legolas und Gimli zu überwältigen? Und nun hatten sie es sogar geschafft Aragorn selbst aus Minas Thirith zu holen, und er wusste nicht einmal, was sie von ihm wollten...  
  
Sie waren ungefähr zwei Tage geritten, als die Männer ihm sagten, dass sie jetzt in der Nähe waren und einer der Männer ritt daraufhin voraus und ließ Aragorn mit dem anderen allein. Auch das wunderte Aragorn sehr, denn Legolas und Gimli hätten nach seinen Berechnungen viel weiter weg sein müssen, wenn sie zügig geritten wären, so wie Legolas es eigentlich immer tat. Vor sich sah Aragorn einen kleinen Hügel, über den auch der Mann geritten war, und einen Wald an der Seite. Aragorn gestand sich selbst ein, dass er ziemlich nervös war. Die Männer hatten gelogen, als sie sagten, sie seien nicht die einzigen, die nach Minas Thirith kamen, wieso sollten sie nicht auch gelogen haben, als sie sagten, dass Legolas und Gimli noch am Leben waren? Vielleicht hatten sie die Beiden längst getötet...  
  
Legolas war die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt an den Fesseln zu zerren. Gimli hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, und beobachtete seinen Freund nur noch mitleidig, denn es geschah nichts, außer dass Legolas immer verbitterter wurde, weil er es nicht schaffte sich zu befreien. In der Ferne stand Lhunroth, der schon den ganzen Tag irgendwie aufgeregt wirkte. Legolas hatte festgestellt, dass er der einzige war, der zumindest halbwegs mitfühlend war. Er hatte den Befehl gegeben, dass erst Legolas und danach Gimli kurzfristig von ihren Fesseln befreit wurden. Sie durften sogar aufstehen und sich etwas die Beine vertreten. Zwar wurden sie ständig bewacht und als Legolas von seinen Fesseln befreit wurde, zielten der rothaarige Mann auf Gimli mit Pfeil und Bogen und als Gimli befreit wurde, wurde auf Legolas gezielt, so dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber dennoch war es sehr erleichternd mal nicht den harten Baum im Rücken zu haben und die Fesseln um die Handgelenke. Sie wurden sogar sehr gut mit Wasser und Essen versorgt, wenn Lhunroth in der Nähe war. Waren Legolas und Gimli mit dem Rothaarigen alleine, stellte er ihnen das Wasser nur so hin, dass sie es zwar sehen konnten, mehr aber auch nicht. So war es immer, sobald Lhunroth nicht mehr in der Nähe war, missachtete der rothaarige Mann die Befehle von ihm, die Gefangenen gut zu behandeln.  
  
Während Legolas immer noch an den Fesseln zerrte, flüsterte Gimli plötzlich: "Was ist das denn?"  
  
Der Elb blickte auf und sah, wie ein Mann auf einem Pferd über den Hügel geritten kam und winkte. Lhunroth sprang daraufhin sofort hektisch auf und schien alle anderen Männer mit irgendetwas zu beauftragen. Der Rothaarige und die beiden anderen kamen daraufhin sofort auf Legolas und Gimli zugerannt. Ihnen wurden die Fesseln gelöst und sie wurden beide recht ruppig von zwei Männern festgehalten, während der Rothaarige mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet da stand. "Er ist tatsächlich gekommen, wer hätte das gedacht", sagte er und lachte.  
  
Legolas wusste sofort, wer gemeint war und blickte sich um.  
  
"Und was werdet ihr jetzt machen", fragte Gimli wütend, der von dem kleinen, stämmigen Mann festgehalten wurde.  
  
"Kommt darauf an, was mein Bruder will und was ihr macht. Eines kann ich euch sagen, wer von euch irgendetwas versucht, den erschieße ich auf der Stelle. Ihr werdet jetzt mitkommen, wenn dieser Aragorn hier eintrifft, dann könnt ihr selbst hören, was mein Bruder von ihm will, aber ich denke, dass wisst ihr eigentlich eh schon, nur verleugnet ihr es bestimmt immer noch. Außerdem, kann dieser Aragorn dann gleich sehen, dass wir es ernst meinen."  
  
Gimli und Legolas wurden bis kurz vor den Hügel geführt, wo Lhunroth schon stand und erwartungsvoll aufblickte. Legolas versuchte die ganze Zeit die Situation zu überblicken und warf ein par hektische Blicke in die Umgebung. Der Mann, der ihn festhielt jedoch nahm plötzlich einen Finger des Elben in die Hand und drückte ihn fast bis auf die Handoberfläche zurück, so dass er fast aus dem Gelenk sprang. "Wenn du dich weiterhin so schnell bewegst, dass ich nicht weiß, was du vorhast, dann breche ich ihn dir", zischte ihm der Mann ins Ohr und Legolas verhielt sich daraufhin sofort ruhig und bedachte jede seiner Bewegungen. Mit Schrecken sah er plötzlich, wie der Mann, der anscheinend Aragorn geholt hatte hinter dem Hügel vom Pferd absprang, sich ein Seil griff und dann wieder bis fast auf den höchsten Punkt des Hügels zurückkehrte. Legolas sah sich hilflos um und auch Gimli blickte leicht verzweifelt drein. Irgendwas würde geschehen, da waren sie sich sicher...  
  
Aragorn ritt langsam weiter und versuchte so gut es ging über den Hügel hinwegzuspähen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Der eine Mann war darüber hinweggeritten und kam nicht mehr zurück und Aragorn fragte sich, was das wohl heißen mochte. Sie hatten den höchsten Punkt fast erreicht und Aragorn hätte beinahe den Hügel hinuntersehen können, als plötzlich das Pferd unter ihm erschreckt hochfuhr. Im selben Moment peitschte ein Seil über den Boden hinweg, schlang sich um die Hinterläufe des Tieres und sorgte dafür, dass sich das Pferd in dem Seil verwickelte. Das Tier versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten und wirbelte eine Staubwolke auf, die auf dem trockenen Boden entstand. Unter einem lauten Wiehern viel das Pferd auf die Seite, begrub Aragorn unter sich, und zertrümmerte ihm die rechte Schulter. Das Tier wollte aufstehen und erhob sich mühevoll, doch es war so hoffnungslos in dem Seil verstrickt, dass es ein weiteres Mal zurückfiel. Durch die Absenkung des Hügels begann es sich zu überschlagen und riss Aragorn mit sich.  
  
Aragorn fiel zusammen mit dem Pferd den Hügel hinunter, überschlug sich dabei, und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Sturz irgendwie abzufangen. Ein dumpfer Knall war jedes mal zu hören, wenn das Pferd auf die Erde aufschlug, um danach gleich wieder stetig weiter hinunterstürzte, dabei immer schneller wurde und seinen Reiter mit sich riss. Aragorn konnte sich aus der Zügel, die sein rechtes Bein umschlungen hatte, nicht befreien und setzte nun alle seine Kräfte daran nicht ein weiteres Mal unter dem schweren Körper des Pferde begraben zu werden, denn er war sich sehr wohl bewusst das dies durchaus tödliche Folgen für ihn haben könnte. Staub, Grasbüschel, kleine Steine und Stöcke wurden ebenfalls mit hinuntergerissen und stellten teilweise gefährliche Geschosse dar. Ein Stein traf Aragorns Schläfe und der raue Boden mit dem trockenen Gras riss ihm die Knie und Handflächen auf, mit denen er versuchte sich abzustützen. Weiter unten ragte ein dicker Ast aus dem Boden auf, der wohl schon ziemlich lange dort lag und der mit der Zeit von der Erde bedeckt wurde und schließlich mit Gras bewachsen wurde. Er war fest verankert im Boden und ein spitzer, kleinerer Ast, der von ihm abzweigte, ragte gen Himmel und bot eine tückische Gefahr. Aragorn konnte den Ast durch Zufall erblicken und drehte sich im Fall etwas, damit er ihm nicht in den Rücken stach, doch sein linkes Bein konnte er der Gefahr nicht entziehen. Ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn wissen, dass sich der Ast mitten durch seinen Oberschenkel gebohrt hatte und für einen kurzen Moment wurde dadurch Aragorns Sturz abgefangen, denn der Ast, der sein Bein aufgespießt hatte hielt sein Gewicht für einen Augenblick. Aragorn schrie einmal gequält auf und wurde dann sofort wieder weiter hinuntergerissen, denn das Gewicht des Pferdes, das ihn weiter hinunterzog, war zu groß und so brach der Ast ab und gab Aragorn wieder frei.  
  
Bald verlangsamte sich die Geschwindigkeit seines Falles jedoch, denn der Hügel näherte sich seinem Ende und wurde dort flacher. Die Zügel lösten sich und gaben sein Bein frei, während das Pferd immer noch weiter hinunterrollte, doch war es bereits leblos und das erschreckte Wiehern war verstummt. Aragorn rollte, nachdem sich die Zügel gelöst hatte, noch ein Stück weiter und blieb dann schmutzig vom Fall und schmerzverzerrt auf der Seite liegen. Seine Schulter konnte er gar nicht mehr bewegen und bereits jetzt ließ sich unter seinem Hemd erkennen, dass sie unnatürlich verformt war. Aus seinem Oberschenkel ragte ein kleines Stück des Astes, der abgebrochen war und von dem das obere Stück mit der Spitze nun in Aragorns Bein steckte.  
  
Währenddessen, geriet unten am Hügel die Situation völlig außer Kontrolle. Gimli und Legolas sahen, wie Aragorn oben auf dem Hügel erschien und wie einer der Männer, der sich mit dem Seil auf die Lauer gelegt hatte, Aragorn und sein Pferd zu Fall brachten. Aus der Überraschung heraus und vor Schreck, vergaß Gimli plötzlich den Mann mit dem Bogen vor sich und riss sich von dem anderen hinter ihm los. Er lief nach vorne auf den Hügel hinauf, und rief dabei immer wieder Aragorns Namen. Auch Legolas wurde von dem plötzlichen Chaos so überrascht, dass er sich ebenfalls aus einem Reflex heraus aus dem Griff des Mannes hinter sich befreien wollte. Dieser jedoch machte blitzschnell seine Drohung war und zog ihm den Finger so lange nach hinten, bis ein Knacken zu vernehmen war. Der Schmerz schoss ihm sofort quer durch die Hand und er schrie einmal auf. Verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Schrei seines Freundes drehte sich Gimli jedoch nun um, und sah wie der Mann mit dem Bogen auf ihn zielte und schließlich schoss. Der Zwerg sank getroffen zu Boden und Legolas wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. "Nein", schrie er so laut, dass ein dröhnendes Echo ertönte. Er vergas seinen schmerzenden Finger und den Mann hinter sich. Blitzschnell riss sich der Elb los, drehte sich um und schlug dem Mann mitten ins Gesicht. Dieser taumelte, fasste sich an die Nase und sank dann auf die Knie. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken gefasst zu haben, lief Legolas auf Gimli zu, der regungslos auf der Erde lag. Im selben Moment spannte der Mann erneut seinen Bogen und zielte auf den Elb.  
  
"Wenn du nicht sofort stehen bleibst, trifft dich dieser Pfeil", brüllte der Mann hinüber zu Legolas und dieser verlangsamte nun sein Tempo, blieb schließlich auf halbem Wege stehen und blickte verzweifelt in die Richtung seines regungslosen Freundes. Er konnte nichts genaues erkennen und doch wusste er bereits was geschehen war, auch wenn er es auch nicht wahr haben wollte.  
  
"Nimm die Hände hinter den Kopf", brüllte der Mann mit dem Bogen zu Legolas hinüber. Der Elb stand nur da, mit lauter wirren Gedanken und war sich der Gefahr, die von dem Mann mit dem Bogen hinter ihm ausging gar nicht bewusst oder wollte es nicht sein. Legolas stand einfach nur geistesabwesend da und starrte in die Ferne.  
  
"Ich sage das nicht noch ein zweites Mal", war wieder die brüllende Stimme des Mannes zu hören.  
  
Langsam und ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden tat Legolas, was ihm gesagt wurde. Der Mann, dem der Elb ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte, war nun wieder auf den Beinen und redete mit dem anderen. Dann kam er hinter Legolas her gelaufen und stellte sich hinter ihm. "Runter auf die Knie", befahl er, doch der Elb reagierte überhaupt nicht auf die Anweisung. Wütend funkelte der Mann ihn an. "Hast du mich nicht gehört, du sollst auf die Knie gehen."  
  
Immer noch tat Legolas nichts dergleichen, sondern ließ stattdessen die Hände wieder sinken und tat in Gedanken ein Schritt nach vorn.  
  
"Du wirst auf mich hören, du verfluchter Elb", schrie der Mann, packte Legolas´ Hand mit dem gebrochenem Finger und drückte sie zusammen, so dass der Elb unter einem Stöhnen in die Knie sank.  
  
Lhunroth stand regungslos am Rand des Hügels und schien die ungeplanten Geschehnisse zu beobachten. Das hatte er sich so nicht gedacht. Er fuchtelte unbeholfen mit den Händen in der Gegend umher und schrie etwas unverständliches.  
  
Der Mann, der das Seil ausgeworfen hatte kam nun grinsend den Hügel hinuntergelaufen und als er fast unten war eilte Lhunroth auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen, schüttelte ihn und schrie ihn durch seine Maske wütend an. "Du solltest ihn nicht umbringen, du Narr!"  
  
"Du hast gesagt, ich soll ihn vom Pferd holen, habe ich das nicht getan", gab der Mann gespielt unschuldig zurück. Dann ging er auf Aragorn zu und stieß ihn einmal mit dem Fuß an. Dieser blinzelte ihn daraufhin an und versuchte sich in eine weniger schmerzhafte Lage zu bringen.  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich, der lebt doch noch. Sieht zwar etwas angeschlagen aus, aber das kann man schon mal als kleine Rache für seine Undankbarkeit dir gegenüber zählen", sagte der Mann an Lhunroth gewannt.  
  
Lhunroth sagte nun nichts mehr, sondern ging ebenfalls zu Aragorn rüber und blickte auf ihn. "Eigentlich hast du recht."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zog er Aragorn auf die Beine, der danach mühevoll auf einem Bein stand und sich nicht gerade halten konnte und alles verschwommen wahrnahm.  
  
Währendessen wurde Legolas an seiner verletzten Hand ebenfalls hinüber zu Lhunroth und Aragorn gezogen. Der Mann mit dem Bogen folgte ihnen und auch die anderen Männer bildeten nun einen Kreis um Aragorn und Lhunroth. Der Elb drehte sich immer noch ständig nach Gimli um und ließ sich nur wiederwillig weiter von ihm weg führen. Als er Aragorns Zustand sah, blickte er ihn mitleidig an und hätte sich fast wieder dazu hinreißen lassen zu ihm zu eilen, doch der Mann drückte schon mal vorsorglich seine Hand mit dem gebrochenen Finger zusammen, so dass Legolas die Zähne zusammenbiss und sich sehr beherrschen musste, vor Schmerzen nicht etwas unüberlegtes zu tun.  
  
Aragorn sagte nichts, er versuchte erst mal nachzuvollziehen, was überhaupt passiert war. Um die Balance auf dem unverletzten Bein zu halten versuchte er sein Gewicht günstig zu verlagern, doch auf einmal knickte er ein und einer der stützte ihn, damit er nicht fiel. "Na na, nur nicht die Haltung verlieren, König", sagte der Mann spöttisch und ließ ihn dann wieder los.  
  
Lhunroth stellte sich jetzt vor ihn und schien ihn anzusehen, doch durch die Maske konnte man das nicht genau sehen. "Bist du überrascht mich wiederzusehen", fragte er ruhig.  
  
Aragorn konnte anfangs nicht antworten, er sammelte immer noch seine Gedanken und stand etwas unter Schock durch den Sturz. Erst als eine ganze Weile verging und Lhunroth erneut fragte schien er wieder zu sich zu kommen.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer du bist oder wer die anderen hier sind", gab Aragorn leise zurück und hielt sich die Schulter.  
  
"Spielst du das selbe Spiel, wie deine Freunde", fragte Lhunroth nach einer Weile weiter und wirkte schon ungehaltener.  
  
"Was für ein Spiel? Ich bin hierher gekommen, um meinen Freunden zu helfen, die ihr entführt habt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer ihr seid, oder was ihr wollt. Ich weiß nicht mal worauf du hinaus willst, alles was ich möchte ist, dass du meine Freunde frei lässt, dann können wir uns weiterunterhalten."  
  
Lhunroth drehte seinen Kopf und sah die Männer rundherum an, die nur mit dem Kopf nickten, als würden sie etwas bestätigen, was sie schon länger gewusst hatten.  
  
"Also, ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wie es deinem Freund dahinten geht, und ob er überhaupt noch gehen kann, aber eines kann ich dir sagen, deine Freunde bleiben so lange hier, wie wir unser Problem geklärt haben", sagte Lhunroth, deutete auf den regungslosen Gimli und wurde anscheinend immer zorniger.  
  
Erst jetzt merkte Aragorn, dass mit Gimli etwas nicht in Ordnung war und er sah fragend zu Legolas, der nur bedrückt den Kopf senkte.  
  
"Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht", fragte Aragorn und wurde nun auch etwas unwirsch. Er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren oder überlegen, immer wieder lenkten ihn die Schmerzen ab und am liebsten hätte er sich hingelegt, denn er merkte bald, dass er nicht mehr stehen konnte.  
  
"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich schießen würde, wenn sie irgendetwas falsches machen. Du kannst froh sein, dass der andere hier noch steht, eigentlich hätte der auch schon einen Pfeil abkriegen müssen", schaltete sich nun der Mann mit dem Bogen in die Unterhaltung ein, während er immer noch auf Legolas zielte.  
  
Aragorn sah sich hilflos um und wünschte sich, dass der enorme stechende Schmerz in seiner Schulter und seinem Bein nur für einen Moment verschwinden würde. Er sah Lhunroth fragend. "Wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich heiße Lhunroth."  
  
Aragorn sah ihn immer noch fragend an und wirkte verwirrt.  
  
"Willst du wirklich behaupten, dass du mich nicht kennst", fragte Lhunroth.  
  
Aragorn wünschte sich, dass diese Unterhaltung endlich zu Ende gehen würde, er war mit seinen Kräften fast am Ende.  
  
"Nein, warum sollte ich denn", presset er hervor und versuchte die Welle des Schmerzes zu unterdrücken, die mit enormer Kraft in ihm hochstieg.  
  
Lhunroth stand da und die Männer Drumherum sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und einer schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich weg. Unter Lhunroths Maske war sein Atem zu hören, der nun heftig und schnell ging, er ballte die Hände zusammen und ohne eine Vorwarnung schlug er Aragorn in den Magen, der sofort keuchend zu Boden ging. Legolas sah das mit Schrecken, senkte den Kopf und murmelte dann ein par elbische Worte.  
  
"Wieso du mich kennen solltest? Weil ich wegen dir alles verloren habe! Ich habe alles verloren...", brüllte er so laut, dass alle erschreckt zusammenfuhren. Wütend lief er hin und her und sein Hass wollte ins Unermessliche wachsen. Er verlor vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich, schlug Aragorn ins Gesicht, fiel dann auf die Knie, hob die Hände und ließ dann einen wutentbrannten Schrei zum Himmel hinauf schallen. Dann sank er in sich zusammen und packte Aragorn am Kragen. "Du verfluchter Dreckskerl, ich wünsche dir alles Leid der Welt, und selbst dann würdest du nicht so leiden, wie ich es getan habe!"  
  
Er ließ Aragorn los der nach Luft rang und sich mühsam von den Schlägen hoch zu rappeln versuchte. Dann legte er seine Hand hinter seinen Kopf und ein leises Klacken war zu hören. Aragorn und Legolas sahen, wie er die Maske lockerte und schließlich abnahm.  
  
Legolas wich erschreckt einen Schritt zurück, und auch Aragorn blinzelte Lhunroth an und musste einen Würgreiz bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot unterdrücken. Die umstehenden Männer schlossen teilweise die Augen oder drehten sich weg.  
  
Lhunroths Gesicht war grausam entstellt. Die Farbe war seltsam braun mit weißen roten Strichen durchzogen. Er hatte keine Augenbrauen und seine Nase, Ohren und Lippen waren verkrüppelt und sahen aus, als wären es Überreste von dem, was sie eigentlich mal waren. Ein Auge war verkleinert, hatte kaum ein Lid und besaß eine milchig weiße Farbe mit blutunterlaufenden Adern. Flüssigkeit lief daraus hervor, und Legolas war sich sicher, dass er auf diesem Auge gewiss nichts mehr sah. Das andere war noch einigermaßen normal, wenn auch hier das Lid anscheinend viel zu tief hing. Haare hatte er kaum, nur an einer Stelle wuchs noch ein kleines lichtes Büschel. Lhunroths Hals war verschrumpelt, besaß an einer Stelle eine seltsame Vertiefung und hatte ungefähr die gleiche Farbe wie sein Gesicht. Erst ein Stück weiter unter dem Hals konnte Aragorn eine gewöhnliche, gesunde Hautfarbe erkennen.  
  
Lhunroth ließ sie ihn ruhig betrachten und zog dann seine Handschuhe aus. An beiden Händen fehlte ihm jeweils ein Finger und seine Hände waren feuerrot.  
  
Aragorn konnte nichts sagen, am liebsten hätte er sich weggedreht bei dem Anblick.  
  
"Der hätte dich treffen sollen", sagte Lhunroth und deutete auf die Vertiefung in seinem Hals. Immer noch war Aragorn unfähig zu sprechen und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ein Pfeil, dessen Spitze in Feuer stand. Das Feuer hat mir das ganze Gesicht verbrannt und als ich versucht habe ihn herauszuziehen auch die Hände."  
  
Immer noch sah Aragorn ihn fragend an und war wie versteinert. Lhunroth verzog die Überreste seines Mundes und hob nun wieder seine Stimme.  
  
"Ich habe bei den Aufständen im letzten Jahr an deiner Seite gekämpft... Wie habe ich dich bewundert. Du als König warst mein großes Vorbild. Du kamst mir so ehrenvoll, klug und gerecht vor", sagte er zu Aragorn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Als ich dann gesehen habe, wie dieser Mann auf einmal seinen Bogen spannte, habe ich nicht viel nachgedacht. Ich bin einfach gesprungen..."  
  
Lhunroth hob seinen Kopf und sah Aragorn wieder mit seinem einen Auge an. Dann packte er ihn wieder am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. "Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet, deinetwegen sehe ich jetzt so aus, und du behauptest mich nicht zu kennen?" Er machte eine Pause und Aragorn griff sich wieder an die Schulter.  
  
"Ich stand lichterloh vor deinen Augen in Flammen und du sagst mir, du hättest es nicht gesehen? Ich sage dir, du bist falsch, du wusstest es, aber vielleicht hattest du zu viel Angst zu mir zu kommen oder es hat dich überhaupt nicht gekümmert. Vielleicht denkst du nur an dich, warst froh, dass dir so einer wie ich das Leben gerettet hat und hast gehofft das ich sterbe, damit du nicht dankbar sein musst. Vielleicht hattest du ja Angst, ich könnte als Dank etwas von deinen Reichtümern verlangen..."  
  
Langsam begriff Aragorn, was geschehen sein musste. Im letzten Jahr hatte es in der Stadt Aufstände gegeben, die Aragorn versucht hatte mit einigen Truppen niederzuschlagen. Dabei war es auch zu Gewalttätigkeiten gekommen und es wurde sogar so schlimm, dass man zu Pfeil und Bogen griff. Die Aufrührer steckten einige Häuser in Brand und benutzten dafür brennende Pfeile. Doch Aragorn konnte sich nicht an Lhunroth erinnern, es hatte überall um ihn herum gebrannt, überall rannten und schrieen Menschen, Aragorn hatte damals kaum etwas richtig wahrgenommen.  
  
"Ich habe es wirklich nicht gewusst", flüsterte Aragorn und sah Lhunroth eindringlich an.  
  
"Lügner! Warum lügst du? Ich will doch gar nichts von deinen Reichtümern, alles was ich wollte war ein kleiner Dank von dir. Nur ein Wort von dir, das hätte schon genügt...  
  
Ich habe dich so bewundert, dass ich alles für dich gegeben habe, wieso enttäuscht du mich so? Warum bringst du mich dazu so weit zu gehen, wie ich jetzt gegangen bin? Ich war ein friedlicher Mensch, und jetzt bin ich eine grausame Kreatur, ich habe deine Freunde entführt und dich erpresst und ich habe meine Brüder zu solchen Taten angestiftet, damit sie mir helfen."  
  
Aragorn konnte das alles kaum fassen und überlegte kurz, ob er nicht vielleicht doch behaupten sollte, dass er Lhunroth kannte, auch wenn dem nicht so war. Aber es würde nichts bringen, er würde ihn dann für undankbar halten. Es hatte keinen Sinn das jetzt zu behaupten, es war zu spät.  
  
"Weißt du was das Schlimmste war, das mir wiederfahren ist", fragte Lhunroth und blickte Aragorn wieder an.  
  
"Ich habe fast drei Monate mit dem Tod gerungen und als ich einigermaßen auf dem Weg der Besserung war, war es ein schwerer Schlag für mich zu wissen, dass ich ewig entstellt sein werde. Die Schmerzen die ich damals, wie auch noch heute habe, sind nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der in meinem Herz ist. Das Schlimmste, was mir passiert ist, ist, dass sich meine Frau und mein Kind von mir abgewendet haben. Mein kleiner Sohn war gerade drei Jahre, als es passiert ist. Die Augen, als er mich so gesehen hat, wie ich jetzt bin, werde ich nie vergessen. Er hat geweint und hatte Angst vor mir, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr anfassen oder in den Arm nehmen, so erschreckt war er. Er hat mich nicht einmal mehr als seinen Vater erkannt.  
  
Und meine Frau... Meine Frau ist eines Tages zu mir gekommen und hat gesagt, ich solle nicht böse auf sie sein, aber sie könne mit so einem Monster wie mir nicht zusammenleben. –Na ja, Monster hat sie nicht gesagt, aber sie hat es gedacht, das weiß ich."  
  
Lhunroth senkte den Kopf und schluchzte. "Wegen dir habe ich alles verloren und du verleugnest es, mich zu erkennen, ich hasse dich!"  
  
Aragorn sah hilflos zu Legolas, der mit großen Augen zurückblickte.  
  
Lhunroth verzog wütend sein verbranntes Gesicht. "Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Was siehst du dann ihn an, mich solltest du ansehen", brüllte er und deutete auf Legolas.  
  
"Er hat so etwas für dich nicht getan, nur ich habe das. Und ich glaube niemand anderes wird das je für dich tun! Ich habe dir die größte Ehre erwiesen, die man einem anderen Menschen nur erweisen kann und du bist es gar nicht wert, dass ich das getan habe! Viel zu spät erkenne ich das jetzt."  
  
Aragorn blickte ohne ein Wort auf die Erde und versuchte wieder den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der von seiner Schulter und seinem Bein aus, in ihm hochstieg. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Lhunroth hatte recht, für seine Tat würde kein Dank, dem Aragorn ihm entgegenbringen konnte, angemessen sein. Er verstand seinen Hass gegen ihn, doch konnte er nichts tun. Kein Wort, und das wusste Aragorn, konnten Lhunroths Hass schmälern.  
  
In Gedanken blickte Aragorn wieder zu Legolas und Lhunroths Zorn wuchs, als er das sah.  
  
"Wieso siehst du immer zu ihm? Du hast keinen Grund dazu, mich solltest du ansehen! Oder soll ich dir einen Grund geben, dass du zu ihm sehen kannst", brüllte Lhunroth und funkelte Legolas zornig an.  
  
Aragorn sah ihn verunsichert an.  
  
"Ich bin sicher keiner würde so etwas tun, wie ich es getan habe. Oder wollen wir es testen?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Aragorn bestimmend.  
  
"Hast du etwa Angst, dass ich recht habe damit, dass kein anderer so etwas für dich tun würde? Denkst du er würde dazwischen gehen, wenn ich auf dich schießen würde?" Lhunroth sah herausfordernd zu Legolas, der einfach nur dastand und keine Miene verzog.  
  
"Du würdest ihm unrecht tun", flüsterte Aragorn, der plötzlich sehr nervös wurde.  
  
"Du hast mir auch unrecht getan, was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle", fragte Lhunroth und sah Aragorn eine ganze Weile an, der leicht verzweifelt zurückblickte.  
  
"Gebt mir Pfeil und Bogen", sagte Lhunroth zu einem seiner Männer, wich aber mit keinem Moment mit seinem Blick von Aragorn ab.  
  
"Nein", zischte Aragorn und sah Legolas an, der Aragorn fest in die Augen sah und in seinen Augen lag dabei ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck.  
  
"Wieso nicht? Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Du hast dafür gesorgt das ich all diese Taten mache, nun werde ich auch dazu fähig sein", sagte Lhunroth bestimmend.  
  
Die umstehenden Männer lachten teilweise und teilweise blickten sie auch zweifelnd drein. Einer gab Lhunroth Pfeil und Bogen und Legolas verfolgte ihn mit jedem Blick.  
  
"Er darf sich jetzt genauso entscheiden, wie ich mich entschieden habe. Er wird zu nichts gezwungen. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich recht habe, du wirst den Pfeil in dein ungerechtes Herz schon bekommen."  
  
Lhunroth nahm den Pfeil und den Bogen, den man ihm gab und stellte sich dann aufrecht hin. "Ich bin sogar barmherzig zu euch beiden, ich werde den Pfeil nicht in Brand stecken."  
  
Aragorn sah wieder zu Legolas und fühlte, wie die Angst in ihm hochstieg. Er nahm es kaum wahr, wie er von einem Mann hochgezogen wurde und einigermaßen aufrecht hingestellt wurde. Lhunroth sagte dem Mann der Legolas fest hielt, wo genau er ihn hinbringen sollte. Der Mann führte den Elb etwa drei Meter von Aragorn entfernt an eine Stelle und der rothaarige Mann, der immer noch mit Pfeil und Bogen auf Legolas zielte wich, langsam zurück. Lhunroth befahl ihm auch weiter den Bogen gespannt zu halten, falls Aragorn oder Legolas etwas Unvorhergesehenes tun würden. Lhunroth ging währenddessen mit seiner Waffe einige Meter weiter weg, so dass er vor ihnen stand und gut zielen konnte.  
  
Aragorn sah Legolas mit einem bittenden Blick fest in die Augen. "Baw, mellon nin! Car han ma!" (Nein, mein Freund, tu es nicht)  
  
Der Elb senkte den Blick und Aragorn konnte nicht erraten, was sein Freund gerade dachte.  
  
"Redet nicht in einer Sprache, die wir nicht verstehen", schrie plötzlich der rothaarige Mann und sah sie wütend an.  
  
"Bitte, du darfst das nicht tun", fuhr Aragorn an Legolas gewand fort und sah ihn eindringlich an. Mit Sorge stellte er fest, dass Legolas nichts antwortete, sondern stattdessen Lhunroth beobachtete, der nun anfing, langsam seinen Bogen zu spannen. "Was werdet ihr mit dem tun, den der Pfeil nicht trifft", rief er plötzlich zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Der wird meinetwegen verschont", antwortete er barsch und Legolas Gesicht bekam daraufhin einen erleichterten Ausdruck. "Habe ich dein Wort darauf?"  
  
Lhunroth überlegte kurz und ließ den Bogen wieder sinken. "Hast du!"  
  
Legolas wusste, dass er es ernst meinte, Lhunroth hatte noch kein mal gelogen und da die anderen Männer an Gimlis Unglück schuld waren zweifelte er nicht daran, dass Lhunroth sein Versprechen halten würde.  
  
"Hört, ich möchte nicht, dass das so geht. Ich bin der, den du willst und der deine Rache verdient hat. Erschieß mich, aber lass ihn gehen", rief Aragorn plötzlich und sein Knie, auf dem er stand begann zu zittern.  
  
"Er kann gehen, ich hindere ihn an nichts", schrei Lhunroth zurück.  
  
"Geh, Legolas, ich bitte dich, bei den Valar geh!"  
  
Der Elb blieb stehen und beobachtete wieder Lhunroth, der seinen Bogen wieder spannte.  
  
Aragorn schnappte hilflos nach Luft. "Legolas, ich will nicht, dass du das tust, geh endlich, ich bitte dich."  
  
Legolas blieb immer noch stehen und sah seinen Freund mit einem Blick voller Entschlossenheit an und in dem Moment wurde Aragorn sich bewusst, dass es sinnlos war, Legolas hatte seine Entscheidung längst getroffen. 


	10. Ein hoher Preis

Ich habe jetzt die ganze Geschichte hochgeladen, damit ist sie fertig. Ich habe immer noch auf Reviews gehofft, aber da diese nicht gekommen sind, lade ich jetzt die Geschichte einfach ganz hoch. Für die, die sie lesen, viel Spaß, jetzt wird's endlich spannend... ;-)

Zehntes Kapitel: Ein hoher Preis  
  
Die Männer beobachteten voller Erwartung die Geschehnisse. Lhunroth war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher, der Pfeil würde Aragorn treffen und so würde ihm seine gerechte Strafe wiederfahren. Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass seine Tat im letzten Jahr, Aragorn zu retten, eigentlich sinnlos gewesen war, wenn er ihn jetzt tötete, aber der König verdiente diese Strafe und er wollte ihn lieber tot, als lebendig sehen.  
Legolas stand da, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich, so gut wie möglich zu entspannen. Er dachte an Gimli und dachte daran, wie er ihm nicht hatte helfen können, das würde nun bei Aragorn anders sein, wenn er auch einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen würde. Er sah Aragorn fest in die Augen und dieser Blick sagte mehr, als Worte es je getan hätten. Ein letztes Mal schüttelte Aragorn bittend den Kopf und flehte, Legolas möge sein Vorhaben ändern.  
Lhunroth spannte den Bogen so stark, dass seine Hände zitterten, er schloss sein blindes Auge und kniff das andere zusammen, um seinen Blick zu schärfen. Möglichst genau versuchte er sein Ziel zu erfassen, und für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Legolas spannte nun alle seine Muskeln an und versuchte so genau wie möglich vorherzusehen, wo der Pfeil treffen würde. Er spürte dieses Prickeln im Nacken, wie immer, wenn irgendwo Gefahr lauerte. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, alle Gedanken zu verdrängen, denn sie lenkten nur ab, stattdessen fixierte er Aragorn an und lauschte den Geräuschen.  
Dann ging alles plötzlich blitzschnell. Lhunroth schoss und Legolas machte im selben Augenblick einen Satz nach vorn, auf Aragorn zu. Dabei drehte er sich leicht und schubste Aragorn, so dass dieser zur Seite fiel. Als er seitlich zu Lhunroth stand, traf der Pfeil. Er bohrte sich schräg in seine linke Seite hinein und sorgte dafür, dass der Elb ohne es zu wollen aufschrie, zu Boden fiel und dabei auf Aragorn landete.  
Lhunroth stand einfach nur da und konnte nicht fassen, was er da gerade gesehen hatte. Er hatte unrecht gehabt, Aragorn war wieder gerettet worden, und wieder hatte jemand einen hohen Preis für sein Überleben gezahlt. Gedankenversunken ließ er den Bogen fallen und auch die Männer sahen ungläubig auf Aragorn und Legolas, die am Boden lagen. Auch der rothaarige Mann ließ seinen Bogen sinken und blickte mit halbgeöffnetem Mund zu den Beiden.  
Lhunroth fluchte leise und spielte mit dem Gedanken einen neuen Pfeil zu verlangen, die Rache hatte in der Tat den falschen getroffen, doch er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und das wollte er nicht brechen. Er war verwirrt, mit diesem Ausgang hatte er nicht gerechnet und jetzt im Nachhinein ärgerte es ihn, dass er dem Elb die Entscheidung gelassen hatte. Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und einer seiner Brüder holte daraufhin die Pferde, die die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gegrast hatten. Die Männer stiegen alle auf und Lhunroth lenkte sein Pferd zu Legolas und Aragorn. Aragorn hatte den Elb vorsichtig von sich hinuntergeschoben. Legolas lag auf der rechten Seite und presste beide Arme auf die linke, so dass Lhunroth nicht sehen konnte, wo der Pfeil tatsächlich getroffen hatte. Aragorn sah Lhunroth vorwurfsvoll und verzweifelt an. Seine Kleidung war mit Blut befleckt und auch seine rechte Hand auf der Legolas gelegen hatte war blutig. "Warum", flüsterte er.  
"Warum, das frage ich mich manchmal auch. Warum bin ich damals nur gesprungen?" Er machte eine Pause und sah auf Legolas, der sich unter den heftigen Schmerzen, die ihn durchfluteten auf der Erde wand.  
"Ich lasse euch jetzt alleine, so wie du mich damals auch alleine gelassen hast. Ich werde meine Versprechen halten, du bleibst verschont aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja jetzt an mich."  
"Lasst uns wenigstens ein Pferd", sagte Aragorn leise, doch Lhunroth schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben keines mehr übrig, es ist schon gnädig genug, dass ich euch nicht erschieße."  
Wieder machte er eine Pause, bevor er sagte: "Nur ein Wort von dir, Aragorn hätte alles verhindern können, was geschehen ist. Ich wollte nur ein einziges Wort von dir, mehr nicht."  
Mit diesen Worten gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und, gefolgt von seinen Männern, machte er sich auf den Weg über den Hügel, wo er verschwand.  
  
Kaum waren sie weg, erhob sich Aragorn. Er war mehr als verzweifelt und schreckliche Vorwürfe plagten ihn. Er kniete sich vor Legolas, der heftig stöhnte und immer noch die Arme auf seine linke Seite drückte. Auch Aragorn hatte noch nicht genau gesehen wo der Pfeil getroffen hatte. Vorsichtig zog er mit seinem unverletzten Arm den Arm des Elben zur Seite. "Lass mich das sehen, mellon nin", sagte er in bemüht ruhigem Ton und schob Legolas auch den anderen Arm zur Seite. Aragorn atmete geräuschvoll aus und sein Herz hämmerte so stark, dass er es sogar im Hals spüren konnte. "Bei den Valar", flüsterte er und versuchte den Kloß im Hals runterzuschlucken. Der Pfeil war schief eingedrungen und steckte so weit in Legolas´ Seite, dass Aragorn sich sicher war, dass der Elb innere Verletzungen hatte. Der Pfeil war ein Stück unterhalb der Rippen eingedrungen und hatte sich dann schräg nach oben durchgebohrt. Alles, was von ihm zu sehen war, war weniger als die Hälfte. Die Eintrittswunde war groß und klaffte regelrecht auseinander. An einer Stelle glaubte Aragorn sogar etwas weißes von einem freiliegenden Knochen zu erkennen. Aragorn fühlte sich so machtlos, dass er für einen Moment nur hilflos dasaß. Der Stoff von Legolas´ Tunika hing zerfetz über der Wunde und Aragorn machte sich daran ihn vorsichtig zur Seite zu schieben, doch schon bei einer kleinen unbeabsichtigten Berührung in der Nähe der Wunde fuhr der Elb schmerzerfüllt zusammen. "Gimli" keuchte er, "ich muss wissen, was mit Gimli ist!"  
Aragorn sah ihn mitfühlend an. "Lass mich zu erst..."  
"Nein, bitte. Geh zu erst nach Gimli schauen", unterbrach ihn Legolas leise und rang nach Luft. Er fühlte sich genauso, wie damals, als ihm die Männer das Tuch auf Mund und Nase gedrückt hatten. Er konnte nicht durchatmen, etwas schien ihn daran zu hindern und er kämpfte darum die Angst vor dem Ersticken zu verdrängen und möglichst ruhig zu atmen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre eine Flüssigkeit in seiner Lunge und die aufsteigende Panik ließ sich nur schwer zurückhalten.  
Aragorn kam zögernd dem Wunsch seines Freundes nach und erhob sich schwerfällig. Mühevoll schleppte er sein verletztes Bein hinter sich her, auf den regungslosen Zwerg zu. Er fürchtete sich etwas vor dem, was er erblicken würde, aber trotzdem ging er weiter. Bald stand er vor ihm, betrachtete ihn sich und senkte bedrückte den Kopf. "Das gibt es doch nicht", flüsterte er und seine Stimme hatte einen kläglichen Unterton. Gimli lag ausgestreckt am Boden und ein Pfeil ragte aus seiner Stirn heraus. Blut rann an der Öffnung der Wunde hinunter, bis in sein Gesicht hinein. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und bereits matt, ohne jeglichen Glanz, den sie einst besaßen. Aragorn schloss sie ihm vorsichtig und flüsterte elbische Worte, die seine Trauer zeigten.  
Dann eilte er schnellstmöglich zu Legolas zurück. Er schwieg und kniete sich wieder vor ihn. Der Elb öffnete die Augen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch Aragorn schüttelte nur den Kopf. Zum aller ersten mal, sah Aragorn nun, wie sich eine einzelne Träne aus Legolas Auge ihren Weg nach draußen suchte, über seine blasse Haut hinunterglitt und eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Wange hinterließ.  
  
Aragorn riss ein Stück Stoff von seinem Umhang und wischte damit vorsichtig das Blut um die Wunde weg. Der Elb keuchte, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich unfreiwillig der schmerzhaften Berührung zu entziehen.  
"Du musst ruhig bleiben", sagte Aragorn mit zitternder Stimme und versuchte ihn sachte festzuhalten, was sich mit einem Arm als sehr schwierig herausstellte.  
"Gimli- ich hätte ihm helfen müssen", flüsterte Legolas gequält. Es machte ihm so viel Mühe zu sprechen.  
"Nicht reden, mein Freund, schone deine Kräfte", sagte Aragorn und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Stirn.  
"Ich war nicht schnell genug, dieses eine Mal war ich zu langsam", fuhr der Elb fort, ohne auf Aragorn zu hören.  
Aragorn betrachtete sich den Pfeil, der aus der Wunde ragte. Es war unmöglich ihn hinauszuziehen, dadurch würde es nur noch schlimmer werden. Wer weiß, was er alles durchbohrt hatte, ihn jetzt herauszuziehen würde zu großen Schaden anrichten. Außerdem würde selbst Legolas das nicht aushalten, zu schmerzhaft wäre diese Prozedur für ihn. Der Elb rang plötzlich wieder nach Luft, diesmal war es jedoch heftiger als davor und Aragorn sah sich hektisch um. "Was ist, Legolas? Was hast du?"  
Ein Röcheln drang aus der Kehle des Elben, und er versuchte angestrengt die Luft in seine verletzte Lunge zu bekommen, was ihm jedoch nur teilweise gelang. In seiner Panik krallte er mit seiner Hand in Aragorns Hemd und bäumte sich auf. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und so sehr er auch kämpfte Luft zu holen, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Während er nach Luft rang, drang ein kläglicher Laut aus seiner Kehle, es war ihm, als würde ihm jemand den Brustkorb zuschnüren. Seine Lunge brannte und ein Stechen durchzuckte seinen Körper.  
Angst ergriff Besitz von Aragorn, wie gerne hätte er Legolas jetzt geholfen, doch er wusste nicht wie. Aus einem Reflex heraus schob er seinen Arm unter Legolas´ Rücken und richtete ihn auf. Der Elb legte den Kopf in den Nacken und konnte auf einmal wieder durchatmen. Mit weit geöffnetem Mund sog er die kühle Luft ein und hustete angestrengt. Aragorn bemerkte, dass Legolas am ganzen Leib durch die Anstrengung zitterte und ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass der Erstickungsanfall vorüber war. Dennoch war er beunruhigt und es zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz seinen Freund so zu sehen. Aragorn wusste, dass der Elb es nie sagen würde, aber er hatte Angst. Er glaubte fast die Angst zu spüren, die Legolas empfand. "Du hättest es nicht tun dürfen, Legolas! Warum bist du nur dazwischengegangen", fragte er mit trauriger Stimme.  
Der Elb lächelte schwach und hustete wieder. "Weil ich nicht wollte das du stirbst."  
"Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen". Aragorns Stimme klang verzweifelt und er gab sich Mühe ruhig zu klingen.  
Legolas erwiderte nichts, sondern schloss vor lauter Schwäche die Augen. Seine Seite brannte so schrecklich und er schluckte den metallischen Geschmack im Mund herunter.  
Aragorn sah seinen Freund an und legte ihn sanft wieder hin. Er beobachtete dabei jeden Atemzug seines Freundes, doch sein Atem schien im Moment einigermaßen ruhig zu sein. "Ich danke dir Legolas, für das, was du getan hast. Auch wenn du einen anderen Dank verdienst, als ein par Worte."  
"Diese Worte bedeuten mir viel", hauchte Legolas und legte Aragorn seine Hand auf den Arm.  
Aragorn begann nun wieder sich der Wunde zu widmen, denn er musste versuchen irgendwie die Blutung zu stillen. Der Elb hatte bereits einiges verloren und die von Aragorn gesäuberten Stellen waren schon wieder rot gefärbt. Legolas blinzelte und richtete seinen Blick auf Aragorn. "Es sieht nicht gut aus, oder?"  
Aragorn setzte ein wehmütiges Gesicht auf. "Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Du verlierst viel Blut und ich kann den Pfeil nicht rausziehen. Das einzige, was ich tun kann ist, die Wunde notdürftig zu verbinden."  
Legolas nickte, er wusste was das hieß. Wenn nicht bald Hilfe kam, würde sich die Wunde entzünden, denn der Pfeil stellte einen Fremdkörper dar, der sich nicht entfernen ließ.  
Aragorn riss von sämtlichen Kleidungsstücken Stücke ab um sie als Verband zu verwenden. Der Elb schloss die Augen und verzog das Gesicht, er wusste es würde schmerzhaft werden.  
"Tief durchatmen, ich werde mich beeilen", sagte Aragorn und erhielt als Antwort ein schwerfälliges Nicken.  
Geschwind drückte Aragorn Stoffstücke auf die Wunde. Er legte sie um den Pfeil herum, und versuchte ihn dabei möglichst nicht zu berühren. Legolas wurde schwindelig vor Schmerzen und er schloss krampfhaft die Augen. Er stöhnte gequält und drehte sich wieder ungewollt zur Seite weg. Auch für Aragorn war es eine Qual eine wenig schmerzhafte Lage mit dem verletzten Bein zu finden und mit nur einem Arm war es sehr schwierig den sich wehrenden Elben zu verbinden. Ungewollt kam Aragorn plötzlich etwas heftig an den Pfeil und ein markerschütternder Schrei drang aus Legolas´ Kehle. Dann erschlafften plötzlich seine Glieder und um ihn herum wurde alles schwarz. Regungslos blieb der Elb liegen und Aragorn sog einmal erleichtert die Luft ein, als er erkannte, dass er noch atmete.  
  
Nachdem Aragorn Legolas´ Wunde einigermaßen versorgt hatte, machte er sich daran seine eigenen zu betrachten. Zuerst betrachtete er sich seine Schulter, denn sie machte ihm fast mehr zu schaffen, als sein Bein, weil die Schmerzen sich auch über den Nacken bis in seinen Kopf hinein zogen. Vorsichtig schob er sein Hemd zur Seite und drehte seinen Kopf, um sich die Verletzung zu betrachten. Doch er konnte den Kopf gar nicht recht drehen, weil dadurch schmerzhafte Stiche in seiner Schulter entstanden.  
Das was er sehen konnte, war eine blau schwarze Verfärbung, die sich bis hinunter zum Oberarm zog. Die Schulter hatte keine runde Form mehr, sondern hatte hier und da ungewöhnliche Vertiefungen. Er atmete geräuschvoll aus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es gab gar nichts was er tun konnte, außer vielleicht nach etwas Wasser zur Kühlung zu suchen. Doch das wollte und konnte er jetzt nicht tun, das musste noch etwas warten.  
Danach zog er sich vorsichtig den zerrissenen Stoff seiner Hose zur Seite und begutachtete seinen Oberschenkel. Der Ast steckte nicht sehr tief und hatte wohl mehr Fleisch verletzt als alles andere.  
Er suchte sich einen fingerdicken Stock und nahm ihn zwischen die Zähne. Einmal atmete er tief durch, bevor er sich selbst einen Ruck gab, die Augen schloss und schnell mit einer Hand an dem Ast in seinem Bein zog. Ihm entfuhr ein Schrei und er biss fest auf den Stock in seinem Mund, damit es erträglicher für ihn wurde. Beim zweiten Versuch ließ sich der Ast hinausziehen und Aragorn spuckte den Stock in seinem Mund zur Seite und betrachtete sich den Ast in seiner Hand.  
Aragorn sah mitgenommen aus und der Schmutz wusch sich durch seinen Schweiß fast von selbst aus seinem Gesicht. Er warf den Ast ebenfalls zur Seite und betrachtete sich erneut die Wunde. Er konnte kleine Holzstückchen im Blut erkennen und entfernte sie, so gut es ging. Dann verband er die Wunde und fühlte gleich, wie die Schmerzen weniger wurden, denn der Ast war nun raus und wurde nun nicht mehr ständig in der Wunde bewegt, wenn Aragorn sein Bein bewegte.  
  
Aragorn sah mit müden Augen hinüber zu Legolas, der einigermaßen ruhig atmete, aber immer noch bewusstlos war. Alles was geschehen war, tat ihm leid, und wenn er ehrlich war, schämte er sich sogar etwas dafür, denn er hatte Lhunroth doch irgendwo Unrecht zugeführt, wenn er ihn auch eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Schlimme Vorwürfe plagten ihn, er hätte achtsamer sein müssen, er hätte ihn sehen müssen, er hätte sich bei ihm bedanken müssen. Er konnte seinen Hass gegen ihn so gut verstehen, der Mann hatte in der Tat alles verloren durch ihn. Und Aragorn hätte noch mehr Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, wenn er nicht Legolas dieselbe Entscheidung gelassen hätte, die Lhunroth selbst einmal hatte. Hier fand er, war Lhunroth zu weit gegangen, hätte der Pfeil Aragorn selbst getroffen, hätte er es sogar fast als gerechte Strafe angesehen, denn er fühlte sich schuldig. Sowohl gegenüber Lhunroth, als auch gegenüber Legolas und natürlich auch Gimli, die alle einen so hohen Preis zahlen mussten, weil Aragorn so unachtsam gewesen war.  
Dieses Gefühl der Schuld quälte ihn, er wollte immer so gerecht sein und hatte es nicht geschafft. Er war bei seinem Vorhaben gescheitert, er war hier kein guter König gewesen.  
Genauso quälte ihn der Gedanke, dass Legolas und er hier ganz alleine waren. Keiner der ihnen helfen konnte war in greifbarer Nähe, sie waren ganz alleine in der Wildnis Gondors und Minas Tirith lag zwei Tage entfernt. Bis irgendjemand sie finden würde, würde Zeit vergehen, viel Zeit, die nun so kostbar war. Aragorn seufzte einmal schweren Herzens und sehnte sich so sehr nach Ruhe, es hatte ihm alles viel Kraft abverlangt, doch er wusste, er würde wahrscheinlich keine Ruhe finden. Er hatte Angst zu schlafen, denn wenn Legolas erneut keine Luft bekommen würde, brauchte er Hilfe und Aragorn fürchtete sich vor nichts so sehr, wie davor, dass er vielleicht nicht da war, wenn sein Freund ihn brauchte.  
Aragorn lauschte der Stille, die ihn umgab, alles war so friedlich doch in seinem Inneren wurde der Friede zerstört. Zerstört durch Angst, Trauer, Wut gegen sich selbst und der Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
Aragorn erhob sich schwerfällig und hinkte zu seinem Pferd hinüber, das kurz hinter dem Hügel lag. Es war tot und Aragorn fluchte leise vor sich hin. Lhunroth hatte ihnen keine Chance gelassen, dass kein Pferd mehr übrig war und er deshalb keins zurückgelassen hatte war eine Lüge, denn die Männer hatten Legolas´ Pferd mitgenommen und damit hatten sie ein Pferd zu viel. Aragorn wusste, das dies Lhunroths Rache war, der ihm gebührende Pfeil hatte ihn nicht getroffen und nun rächte sich Lhunroth damit, dass er ihn hier allein ließ. So brachte er ihn nicht direkt um und brach sein Versprechen damit auch nicht, aber er hoffte mit Sicherheit, dass Aragorn so trotzdem den Tod finden würde. Aragorn wollte sich deswegen nicht selbst bemitleiden, der einzige, den er bemitleidete war Legolas. Und weil Lhunroth seinen Freunden mehr Schaden zugeführt hatte, als ihm selbst, keimte neben dem Mitleid, das er für ihn empfand auch Wut hoch.  
  
Aragorn konnte die beiden Bäume sehen unter denen Seile lagen, und er wusste, dass Lhunroths Männer Gimli und Legolas dort mit Sicherheit angebunden hatten. In der Nähe fand er Legolas' Tasche, die die Lembas enthielt. In der Tat waren noch welche vorhanden und Aragorn war erleichtert, dass sie wenigstens nicht auch noch hungern mussten.  
Er ging weiter und konnte bald Gimlis Leiche erkennen. Zögerlich setzte er seinen Weg fort, dabei sah er in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder zu Legolas hinüber. Aragorn machte einen kleinen Abstecher in die Nähe des Waldrandes, wo einige Tannen standen. Unter einem der Bäume fand Aragorn einen großen Tannenzweig, der wohl von einem heftigen Wind abgebrochen sein musste. Er hob ihn auf, schleifte ihm mühsam hinter sich her und hinkte hinüber zu Gimli. Als er vor ihm stand deckte er ihn behutsam mit dem Zweig zu und nun war der Zwerg nicht mehr zu sehen. "Ich weiß, es ist keine würdige Beerdigung, aber mehr kann ich leider nicht tun", murmelte er und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Legolas.  
Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gab, Legolas irgendwie nach Minas Tirith zu bringen. In den Häusern der Heilung würde man ihm vielleicht helfen können, doch er fand einfach keine Möglichkeit. Er kauerte sich neben seinen bewusstlosen Freund und berührte die Hand des Elben. Sie war eiskalt. Aragorn nahm seinen Umhang ab und deckte Legolas damit zu, dabei bemühte er sich die Decke so zu legen, dass sie am Pfeilende nicht hängen bleiben konnte.  
Nach kurzer Zeit merkte Aragorn erst, wie kalt es eigentlich war. Die Sonne verschwand bereits am Horizont und die Kälte der Nacht kündigte sich bereits an. Aragorn entfernte sich irgendwann wieder und suchte nach Feuerholz, was am Waldrand zum Glück wenig Schwierigkeiten machte. Schwieriger gestaltete sich hingegen das Feuer zu entfachen. Dadurch, dass er nur eine Hand richtig gebrauchen konnte bereitete es ihm viel Mühe die Technik des Feuermachens anzuwenden. Er musste sich hinhocken, den verletzten Arm auf sein Knie legen und versuchen, einen Stock zwischen seinen Händen so schnell auf einem Stück Holz hin und her zu reiben, damit die Reibungshitze so groß wurde, dass ein Feuer entstand. Lange Zeit brauchte er dafür, immer wieder wärmte er seine mittlerweile klammen Hände, indem er sie mit seinem warmen Atem anhauchte. Irgendwann stieg schließlich etwas Rauch auf und Aragorn schürte die kleine Flamme, die entstanden war mit etwas trockenem Gras. Als sie größer wurde, legte er die ersten Holzstücke hinein und bald prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer, dass auch helles Licht spendete.  
Aragorn saß Stunden nur so da und genoss das bisschen Wärme, dass ihn erreichte. Legolas hatte einmal im Schlaf gestöhnt, doch als Aragorn ihn daraufhin besorgt berührt hatte, wurde er wieder ruhig. Jetzt saß Aragorn erschöpft auf der Erde und lauschte dem Atem des Elben. Fast hatte er eine hypnotische Wirkung wie Aragorn fand und er musste sich anstrengen, damit ihm die müden Lider nicht zu fielen. Aragorn drehte sich unruhig hin und her, die ständigen Schmerzen zermürbten ihn innerlich und er sehnte sich so sehr nach einem schmerzfreien Moment. Bald musste er feststellen, dass die Müdigkeit ihren Tribut forderte, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Augen wollten ihm nicht mehr offen bleiben. Er beschloss, sich direkt neben Legolas zu legen, so würde er jede Bewegung, die der Elb machte mitbekommen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Aragorn sich hingelegt hatte, denn sein Bein durfte er nicht anwinkeln und auf seinem Arm konnte er sich nicht abstützen. Schließlich lag er in einer eigentlich sehr unbequemen Haltung halb auf dem Rücken, halb auf der Seite, doch anders ließ sich keine Lage für ihn finden. Er rutschte so dicht wie möglich an Legolas heran und schloss dann die Augen. Zuerst wollten ihn die Schmerzen keine Ruhe finden lassen, und so versuchte er an Arwen zu denken, um sich abzulenken. Das gelang ihm nach einer ganzen Weile auch und mit dem Gedanken an seine Frau, die er so sehr liebte, fand er schließlich seinen Schlaf, auch wenn er unruhig war.  
  
Legolas wurde von unerträglichen Schmerzen geweckt, die ihn zusammenfahren ließen und die dafür sorgten, dass er seine gesunde Hand krampfhaft in den Stoff von Aragorns Umhang grub. Wieder bekam er nicht genügend Luft, doch war es noch lange noch so schlimm, wie das eine Mal. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich stark und ließ den Pfeil sich in der Wunde bewegen, was ihm ein qualvolles Keuchen entlockte. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und blendete ihn in den Augen. Er drehte langsam den Kopf und sah Aragorn neben sich liegen, der fest schlief. Normalerweise hatte Aragorn keinen festen Schlaf, aber die Ereignisse hatten ihn derartig erschöpft, dass er Legolas´ Bewegungen neben sich nicht mal wahrnahm.  
Mühsam versuchte der Elb sich etwas zu drehen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Er bemühte sich, möglichst wenig Geräusche zu machen, damit Aragorn nicht erwachte. Legolas fühlte sich elend, nicht nur Schmerzen quälten ihn, sondern auch eine Schwäche, eine Kälte die in seinen Gliedern steckte und dieses bedrückende Gefühl, als hätte er ein schweres Gewicht auf seinem Brustkorb. Er zitterte mit einem Male am ganzen Körper und fühlte, wie sich überall Schweiß auf seiner Haut bildete. So schnell wie das Zittern gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und Legolas schloss wieder die Augen und lauschte dem Wind, der heftig über das Land fegte. Er versuchte alles um sich herum zu vergessen und sich mit seinen Gedanken irgendwo hinzuflüchten, an einen anderen Ort, wo es keine Schmerzen und keine Angst gab. Denn die hatte er, zum ersten Mal in seinem langen bisherigen Leben verspürte er kalte Angst, die sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete und immer größer zu werden schien. Legolas erinnerte sich daran, wie er einmal auf einen sehr alten Mann getroffen war, der ihm sagte, dass er Angst hätte zu sterben, weil der Tod ihm so nahe war und erst jetzt richtig hatte er begriffen, dass er ihm nicht entrinnen konnte. Als er noch jung gewesen war, da hatte er die Tatsache immer verdrängt einmal sterben zu müssen und jetzt stellte er fest, dass ihm der Tod plötzlich so nahe war und er war regelrecht überrascht worden mit dieser Erkenntnis.  
Legolas hatte ihm damals zugehört und geglaubt, ihn verstanden zu haben, doch jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass dem nicht so war. Er war ein Elb, er hatte sich nie über das Sterben Gedanken machen müssen, denn Alter und eigentlich auch der Tod erreichten ihn normalerweise nicht.  
Legolas wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Aragorn sich plötzlich drehen wollte und dann aber erschrocken hochfuhr und sich an die Schulter griff. Er verzog das Gesicht und schlug dann die Augen auf. Als er sah, dass Legolas wach war setzte er sofort eine besorgte Mine auf. "Du bist wach? Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt", fragte er und musterte den Elb, der wieder anfing zu husten.  
"Ich wollte, dass du Ruhe hast", entgegnete er mit heiserer Stimme und Aragorn sah ihn ungläubig an.  
"Nein, die Ruhe ist nicht so wichtig, mein Freund."  
Schweigen trat ein, und für eine Weile sahen sich beide nur tief in die Augen. "Wie geht es dir, hast du starke Schmerzen", fragte Aragorn und sah ihn besorgt an. Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, weil er gerade eben wieder von einer Schmerzwelle erfasst wurde.  
"Es tut mir so leid", sagte Aragorn mit trauriger Stimme und berührte Legolas´ Hand.  
"Ich weiß, mein Freund, aber es war meine Entscheidung und deshalb muss es dir nicht leid tun", flüsterte der Elb und öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. "Mir tut es auch nicht leid, das einzige, was mir Leid tut ist, dass ich Gimli nicht helfen konnte". Legolas atmete jetzt schwerer und Aragorn wurde gegen seinen Willen von Panik ergriffen. Er fürchtete sich, dass Legolas vielleicht vor seinen Augen ersticken würde und er ihm nicht helfen konnte. Er richtete den Elb wieder ein Stück auf und sofort ließ das heftige Atmen wieder nach, das Stechen in seiner Seite war jedoch durch die Bewegung wieder größer geworden.  
Aragorn ließ ihn vorsichtig wieder zurücksinken und Legolas' Atem war nun begleitet von einem merkwürdigen Rasseln. Der Elb versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich anmerken lassen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, doch Aragorn wusste es, denn er kannte seinen Freund.  
"Legolas, ich muss dir etwas sagen, ich will nicht, dass du vielleicht etwas falsches von mir denkst", sagte Aragorn auf einmal und Legolas bemühte sich, ihn aufmerksam anzusehen. "Ich kannte Lhunroth wirklich nicht, ich habe nicht gelogen, er war mir völlig unbekannt. Was dir und Gimli widerfahren ist, ist ungerecht, er hat sich an den Falschen gerächt. Wenn ich Lhunroth selbst dafür die wenigste Schuld einräume, seine Männer werden dafür bezahlen."  
"Nie würde ich etwas falsches von dir denken, ich wusste, dass wenn du ihn gekannt hättest, du dich mit Sicherheit erkenntlich gezeigt hättest. Ich kenne deine Güte..." antwortete Legolas leise.  
Aragorn nickte erleichtert, er wollte, dass sein Freund wusste, dass er kein Lügner war. Wieder trat Schweigen ein und wieder hörte Aragorn wie Legolas´ Atem plötzlich heftiger wurde. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, als er plötzlich sah, wie Legolas hilflos nach seinem Arm griff und sich versuchte daran hochzuziehen. Seine Lungen schienen sich völlig der Luft zu verschließen und blanke Angst spiegelte sich auf einmal in seinen Augen wieder, als er Aragorn bittend ansah und verzweifelt versuchte einzuatmen. Was dann geschah war das Schlimmste, was Aragorn je gesehen hatte. Erneut richtete er seinen Freund auf und hoffte, es würde ihm Erleichterung verschaffen, was auch geschah, doch vorher ergoss sich ein Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund.  
"Bei den Valar", flüsterte Aragorn und er begann vor Angst am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Legolas keuchte und spuckte erneut Blut, das auf seine Tunika tropfte. Erst dann bekam er wieder ausreichend Luft und begann gleich darauf wieder vor Schmerzen zu stöhnen. Aragorn legte ihn wiederum zurück und Legolas kam nicht mehr umhin seine Gefühle zu zeigen, die er sonst so gerne versteckte. "Ich schaff das nicht, Aragorn", sagte er zitternd und wieder rann eine Träne aus seinem Auge seine Wange hinunter. Auch Aragorn konnte seine Trauer nicht mehr verbergen und verlor Tränen der Verzweiflung. "Du darfst nicht aufgeben", flüsterte er eindringlich und berührte Legolas' Hand in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das Trost spendete.  
  
"Ich schaff das nicht", flüsterte er noch einmal so leise, dass nur Wortfetzen Aragorns Gehör erreichten, doch er wusste trotzdem, was Legolas sagte. Aragorn versuchte das Zittern und seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, nie zuvor hatte er eine derartige Angst verspürt, wie in den letzten Momenten.  
Der Elb sah ihn erschöpft an, als er von der Welle des Schmerzes wieder losgelassen wurde. Das Glänzen in seinen Augen, welches diese elbische Stärke ausstrahlte schien langsam zu erlöschen. Aragorn wischte ihm, immer noch mit zittriger Hand, das Blut um den Mund herum weg und achtete dabei auf seinen Brustkorb, der sich nun wieder gleichmäßig, aber immer noch schwerfällig, hob und senkte. Aragorn wusste zum ersten mal nicht, was er sagen sollte, es gab keine Worte für diese Situation und er spürte diese Angst immer noch, die nicht aus seinen Gliedern weichen wollte. Es tat so weh, seinen Freund so zu sehen und nichts tun zu können.  
"Weißt du, was ich gerne noch einmal tun würde", fragte Legolas leise und riss Aragorn damit aus seinen Gedanken, der daraufhin seinen Blick hob und ihn sorgenvoll ansah.  
"Ich würde so gerne noch einmal das Meer sehen", hauchte der Elb und schloss die Augen.  
"Das Meer", fragte Aragorn und brachte seinen Körper in eine andere Lage, weil sein Bein auf einmal wieder heftig schmerzte.  
"Ja, als ich es das erste Mal vor einigen Monaten mit Gimli zusammen erblickte wurde ich von seiner Schönheit auf eine Weise fasziniert, wie ich es noch nie zuvor erlebt habe. Wir erblickten es hinter einer Hügelkette, als wir durch das Land ritten, und zum ersten mal in meinem langen Leben wollte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Hast du es je gesehen, Aragorn? Hast du je gesehen, wie sich die Wellen an den Klippen brechen und wie die Sonnenstrahlen auf dem tiefen blau schillern? Der Wind trägt diese kühle, salzige Luft, lässt das Meer manchmal schäumen.  
Wenn du auf diese scheinbar unendliche Weite hinaus blickst und dem Rauschen der Wellen lauschst, dann erfüllt dich ein Gefühl der Freiheit und der Sehnsucht, dass du gar nicht glaubst, dass das tatsächlich die Wirklichkeit ist." Legolas machte eine Pause und schloss kurz die schwärzlich umrandeten Augen. "Als ich das Meer gesehen hab, wurde in mir die Sehnsucht nach der Ferne geweckt, und ich beschloss irgendwann einmal nach Eldamar zu gehen. Gimli sollte mich ins Land der Elben begleiten, wir wollten über das Meer irgendwann einmal Mittelerde verlassen." Wieder schloss Legolas die Augen und sog, begleitet von einem Keuchen, die Luft ein. "Ich weiß, dass ich es nie mehr wiedersehen werde, Aragorn. Dieser Anblick wird mir nun für immer verschlossen bleiben."  
  
Aragorn schnappte hilflos nach Luft. "Doch, das wirst du! Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, dann wirst du es wiedersehen. Wir werden zusammen dort hinreiten und du zeigst es mir, und eines Tages, wenn viele Jahre ins Land gegangen sind, wirst du darüber hinweg segeln nach Eldamar."  
"Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich werde diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen, das kann ich nicht mehr."  
"Doch, es wird Hilfe kommen. Sie werden uns hier finden und nach Minas Tirith bringen."  
"Sie wissen nicht wo wir sind, und wahrscheinlich haben sie anfangs nicht mal gemerkt, dass du nicht da bist. Bevor sie uns suchen und vielleicht auch finden, wird viel Zeit vergehen."  
Wieder wusste Aragorn nicht, was er sagen sollte. Legolas kannte die Wahrheit und doch wollte Aragorn sie nicht zugeben.  
"Doch, sie werden kommen, mein Freund! Arwen weiß gewiss, dass ich nicht einfach so verschwinde, sie hat bestimmt schon Männer losgeschickt, die nach mir suchen."  
Er versuchte sehr überzeugend zu klingen und war froh, als er merkte, dass Legolas ihm zumindest teilweise zu glauben schien.  
Aragorn sah den Elb mitleidig an und stellte fest, dass er sehr erschöpft war. Es war ein teuflischer Kreislauf, in dem Legolas sich befand. Diese Erstickungsanfälle raubten ihm immer mehr Kraft, und er konnte keine neue sammeln, weil die Schmerzen einfach zu groß waren. Wenn er nach Luft rang fürchtete Aragorn immer, dass der Pfeil vielleicht weiter vordrang und sich tiefer in Legolas´ Körper hineinbohrte.  
"Ich weiß, du bist erschöpft, Legolas, aber lass mich nach deiner Wunde sehen, der Verband ist völlig durchtränkt", sagte Aragorn, nachdem sein Blick auf Legolas´ Seite gefallen war. Gerne hätte er ihm eine neue Anstrengung erspart, aber es war nicht gut, wenn der blutige Verband lange auf der Wunde blieb. Der Elb nickte, doch es stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er sich vor neuen Qualen fürchtete.  
Aragorn bemühte sich sehr ganz vorsichtig zu sein und forderte Legolas auf, ihm noch mehr vom Ozean zu erzählen, an dem sein Herz so hing. Aragorn tat dies, weil er wollte, dass Legolas abgelenkt wurde, und sich nicht auf die brennenden Stiche konzentrierte, die Aragorn ihm, so leid es ihm tat, doch zufügte.  
Er musterte die Wunde und stellte fest, dass sich die unverletzte Haut drumherum rötlich färbte. Außerdem hatte sich die Wunde kaum geschlossen, sondern blutete teilweise immer noch. Wahrscheinlich war sie auch durch die heftigen Bewegungen wieder aufgerissen, als Legolas nach Luft gerungen hatte. Aragorn berührte eine Stelle neben der Wunde, die sich ebenfalls rötlich verfärbt hatte, um zu testen, ob sie wärmer war als normal und das vielleicht auf eine Entzündung hindeutete. Legolas zuckte sofort unter der Berührung zusammen und griff unbewusst nach Aragorns Hand, damit er mit der schmerzlichen Berührung aufhörte. "Schon gut", sagte er und der Elb ließ seine Hand wieder los.  
Aragorn legte so gut es ging einen neuen Verband an und bemühte sich danach darum, dass Legolas ein Stück Lebmbas zu sich nahm. Der Elb jedoch konnte nicht essen und war so erschöpft, dass er die Augen schloss und nach kurzer Zeit, trotz der Schmerzen, einschlief.  
Aragorn saß da, seine Hände waren blutig, sein Blick ruhte auf seinem schlafenden Freund. Die Verzweiflung trieb ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen und er seufzte einmal laut. Legolas hatte recht, wahrscheinlich würde es zu spät sein, wenn jemand sie finden würde...  
Aragorn ließ sich nach hinten sinken und setzte sich ins weiche Gras. Der Verband um sein Bein herum war ebenfalls völlig mit Blut durchtränkt und er beschloss ihn auch zu wechseln. Er wickelte das Stück Stoff vorsichtig ab und runzelte mit einem Mal erschreckt die Stirn. Die Wunde blutete nicht mehr so stark wie vorher, aber sie hatte einen merkwürdig rötlichen Rand und ein bläulich schwarzer Strich, der aussah als verliefe er direkt unter seiner Haut, zog sich über seinen Oberschenkel. Er war direkt an der Wunde entsprungen und suchte sich scheinbar einen Weg nach oben. Noch war diese merkwürdige Linie nicht besonders groß und Aragorn wünschte, dass sie es auch nicht weiter werden würde. Der Strich verlief in Richtung seines Beckens und er hoffte, das er nicht das bedeutete, was er tief in seinem Inneren vermutete...  
  
Als Legolas wieder erwachte, sah er Aragorn ein par Meter weiter entfernt etwas von der Erde aufheben, doch schien es auch ihm nicht gut zu gehen. Er hatte Mühe überhaupt auf seinem Bein aufzutreten und immer wieder griff er sich an die schmerzende Stelle und hinkte mühevoll vorwärts.  
Legolas hatte großen Durst und versuchte die letzte Feuchtigkeit in seinem Mund zusammenzusammeln. Er wollte Aragorn nichts sagen, denn er würde bestimmt sofort nach Wasser suchen gehen und Legolas wollte ihm die Qual des Gehens ersparen. Gegen seinen Willen musste der Elb plötzlich husten und Aragorn fuhr sofort herum, sah ihn mit einem hektischen Gesichtsausdruck an und schien förmlich zu entkrampfen, als er sah, dass Legolas Luft zu bekommen schien. Er eilte sofort zu ihm rüber und bemühte sich, die Schmerzen, die er hatte nicht zu zeigen. "Alles in Ordnung", fragte Aragorn sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach, als er vor Legolas stand und dieser nickte gequält. Wenn doch bloß für ein paar Minuten die Schmerzen aufhören würden, selbst im Schlaf hatte er sie gespürt. Legolas war eiskalt, obwohl er Schweiß auf seiner Haut spüren konnte und er begann zu zittern. Aragorn sah ihn kritisch an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Dann sah er ihm tief in die Augen und wirkte bedrückt. "Du hast Fieber."  
Innerlich fluchte Aragorn. Gab es nichts, das dem Elb erspart blieb? Er zog vorsichtig Legolas´ Verband zur Seite und konnte sofort erkennen, dass sich die Wunde entzündet hatte. Unwirsch fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Was sollte er jetzt tun? "Sie hat sich entzündet!"  
"Ja, ich weiß, das merke ich", antwortete der Elb und hustete wieder, dabei versuchte er wieder seinen trockenen Mund zu befeuchten. Aragorn, der jede Bewegung des Elben beobachtet hatte, sah sofort, dass er Durst zu haben schien.  
"Ich geh Wasser holen", bot Aragorn sofort an, doch Legolas schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. "Nein, dir geht es auch nicht gut, das sehe ich, ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir..."  
"Lass, ich kann gehen. Ich hole dir Wasser", unterbrach Aragorn ihn sofort. Legolas sah ihn dankbar an und bemerkte, dass Aragorn sich auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren schien. "Du kannst ruhig gehen, ich kann atmen, im Moment geht es ganz gut."  
Aragorn legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und stand dann auf. Er nahm den Beutel mit den restlichen Lembas und legte den Inhalt neben dem Elben ins Gras. Die Tasche war aus Leder und würde gewiss kein Wasser durchlassen, wenn er denn welches finden würde. "Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Aragorn und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wald.  
Kaum wusste er, dass Legolas ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, sackte er zusammen. Sein Bein, irgendwas stimmte damit nicht, und er fürchtete seine Vermutung bestätigt. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht schwach werden, Legolas war verloren, wenn er jetzt auch seine Kräfte verlor. Er musste durchhalten, er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, wenn Legolas etwas merkte, würde er unruhig werden und Aragorn wollte ihm jede Aufregung so gut es ging ersparen. Mühsam stützte er sich auf einen Findling und stemmte sich nach oben. "Geh weiter", sagte er immer wieder zu sich selbst und setzte seinen Gang fort. Die Sonne brannte heiß und machte ihm seine Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Hin und wieder überkam ihn ein Schwindel, doch der Gedanke, dass sein Freund ihn jetzt brauchte, ließ ihn unermüdlich weitergehen. Er verfluchte sein Bein und er verfluchte diese Schwäche, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. Immer wieder wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und zog sein Bein kraftlos hinterher. Aragorn war der Verzweiflung nahe, alles hing an ihm und er drohte unter der Last zusammenzubrechen. Er hatte sich lange überlegt, ob er den Elben nicht irgendwie von hier fortbringen konnte, doch ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Durch seine eigenen Verletzungen war er zu stark eingeschränkt. Wieder fluchte er, er war für alles verantwortlich und seine Kräfte schwanden ebenfalls unaufhaltsam...  
  
Er musste sich beeilen, er durfte nicht zu lange fort sein, zu schnell konnte wieder etwas passieren, so dass der Elb seine Hilfe brauchte.  
Aragorn erinnerte sich schwach, dass er Wasserrauschen gehört hatte und glaubte auch jetzt ein Geräusch zu vernehmen, dass danach klang. Er folgte diesem Laut und gelangte schließlich an einen kleinen Bach, der munter dahin sprudelte. "Immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg", dachte Aragorn und stellte sich mitten ins Wasser. Er füllte zu erst die Tasche und kühlte dann sein Gesicht und seine Schulter. Es linderte etwas seine Qualen und das kühle Wasser auf seiner Stirn sorgte dafür, dass der Schwindel zum Teil verging und seine Sinne wieder etwas geschärft wurden. Obwohl er es gerne gewollt hätte, denn hier am Bach war auch die Luft angenehm kühl, konnte er hier nicht länger verweilen und so schnell es ging, trat er wieder den Rückweg an. Sein starkes Hinken versuchte er erst wieder zu verbergen als er in Legolas´ Sichtweite kam und er setzte zudem noch eine ruhige Mine auf. Aragorn bemerkte zu ersten mal bewusst, dass der Elb sehr schlecht aussah. Immer wenn er ihn gesehen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, diesen elbischen Zauber, der ihn umgab, förmlich sehen zu können. Seine ganze Erscheinung spiegelte immer diese elbische Stärke wieder, doch nun sah Aragorn, dass sie verschwunden war. Seine Augen, seine Haut, alles war irgendwie verändert. Dieses Kämpferische, seine sonst so ruhige und weise Erscheinung, alles war verschwunden. Jetzt sah Legolas nur noch kraftlos und unglaublich müde aus. Das viele Blut auf seiner Kleidung und auf dem Gras, auf dem er lag, ließ seinen Anblick zu dem noch schlimmer wirken. Aragorn kniete sich, so gut er es vermochte nieder und flößte dem Elb das Wasser ein und Legolas war sehr dankbar seinen Durst endlich stillen zu können. Das kühle Wasser rann ihm die Kehle hinunter und sorgte dafür, dass er sich kurzfristig ein klein wenig besser fühlte. Der Elb spürte jedoch immer noch diese Schwäche und in den Gliedern und er fühlte sich immer noch so unendlich erschöpft. "Wie lange habe ich eigentlich geschlafen", fragte er und beobachtete, wie Aragorn unruhig versuchte sein Bein zu entlasten.  
"Über einen halben Tag", gab Aragorn zurück und setzte sich schwerfällig ins Gras. Dabei rutschte der Verband an seinem Bein zurück und gab den Blick auf den schwärzlichen Strich frei, der größer wurde und sich immer weiter nach oben hin auszustrecken schien. Aragorn zog den Verband schnell wieder nach oben und versuchte so die seltsame Linie zu verbergen, doch Legolas hatte sie schon gesehen und sah ihn vorsichtig an.  
"Es ist nichts", versuchte Aragorn die Situation zu entspannen, als er gemerkt hatte, dass in seinem Freund schon die Sorgen geweckt wurden. Doch es war vergebens, Legolas hatte längst erkannt, was Aragorn verbergen wollte.  
"Ist das eine Blutvergiftung", fragte der Elb und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was er jedoch nicht schaffte.  
Aragorn antwortete nicht gleich, sondern sah ihn an und senkte danach den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er kleinlaut, doch es war eine Lüge, er wusste es sehr wohl.  
Legolas wurde erneut von heftigen Stichen heimgesucht und er sah Aragorn schmerzerfüllt, aber dennoch sehr eindringlich an. "Es ist eine Blutvergiftung, du musst mich nicht anlügen. Ich habe dich gesehen und ich habe dein Bein gesehen, du versucht es zu verbergen."  
Aragorn blickte schuldbewusst zurück, er war nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen, er wollte nicht, dass Legolas es wusste, er hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und doch hatte Legolas es nun bemerkt.  
"Weißt du, was das bedeutet, Aragorn? Du brauchst unbedingt Hilfe."  
Aragorn kam nicht mehr umhin, er musste die Wahrheit zugeben. "Ja, ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Du brauchst ebenso Hilfe, aber es ist sinnlos, wir kommen hier nicht weg. Ich kann dich weder tragen, noch habe ich sonst irgendeine Möglichkeit", antwortete Aragorn bedrückt.  
Der Elb legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sah Aragorn fest in die Augen. "Ich kann hier nicht weg, du schon. Noch kannst du es."  
"Was willst du damit sagen", fragte Aragorn und sah ihn verständnislos an.  
"Du weißt, was ich damit sagen will", flüsterte Legolas und machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er mit zittriger Stimme sagte: "Lass mich hier zurück und geh, solange du noch kannst, nach Minas Tirith!"  
Aragorn schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen", sagte er und seine Stimme drohte fast zu versagen.  
"Du weißt, dass es ohnehin nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist. Noch mal so etwas wie gestern überlebe ich nicht...". Legolas schloss kurz die Augen, und dann sagte er: "Ich möchte, dass du dich rettest, ich will nicht, dass du hier wegen mir vielleicht auch dein Ende findest. Gimli ist schon wegen mir gestorben, ich will nicht, dass noch einer meiner Freunde wegen mir stirbt." Der Elb zitterte plötzlich heftig und Aragorn nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine, Legolas", flüsterte Aragorn und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Um keinen Preis der Welt!"  
"Aber je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto schlechter werden auch deine Chancen", versuchte der Elb ihn weiter zu überreden, obwohl er sich auch etwas fürchtete, wenn er hier draußen alleine bleiben müsste.  
"Ver...", begann Aragorn das Wort, doch dann wurde seine Stimme erstickt und er vergrub seinen Kopf in seiner Armbeuge. "Verlang das nicht von mir, mein Freund. Das bringe ich nicht übers Herz!"  
Legolas schluckte den metallischen Geschmack im Mund runter und wich Aragorns Blick aus. "Es wäre das Beste", hauchte er und schloss die Augen.  
Aragorn wusste, dass Legolas Recht hatte, innerhalb eines halben Tages hatte sich die Wunde stark verschlimmert, doch er konnte den Elben hier nicht alleine lassen, dazu war er nicht fähig. Es würde für Legolas nach nur kurzer Zeit den sicheren Tod bedeuten. Aragorn würde seinen Freund hier nie alleine lassen, er würde an seiner Seite bleiben, auch wenn seine eigenen Chancen dadurch geschmälert würden.  
"Du bist mein Freund Legolas, schon das allein wäre Grund genug hier zu bleiben. Ich bin an deinem Unglück schuld, wie kann ich da jetzt einfach weg gehen und dich hier zurück lassen", fragte Aragorn leise und Legolas öffnete seine Augen langsam wieder. Er wusste Aragorn hatte seine Entscheidung schon getroffen, genauso, wie er es vor wenigen Tagen auch getan hatte. Der Elb war auf der einen Seite dankbar, und auf der anderen Seite besorgt. Wenn Aragorn wegen ihm jetzt etwas zustoßen würde, wäre auch seine Entscheidung ihn vor dem tödlichen Pfeil zu retten ganz umsonst gewesen...  
  
Keiner von Beiden sagte mehr ein Wort, Legolas wusste, dass Aragorn seine Entscheidung nicht ändern würde und er wollte sein Gewissen nicht unnötig quälen. Aragorn kühlte Legolas mit dem Wasser die verschwitzte Stirn und machte sich danach daran die Wunde des Elben mit dem Wasser etwas zu säubern. Das kühle Wasser hatte eine leicht betäubende Wirkung und Legolas versuchte in den wenigen Momenten, in denen seine Schmerzen gelindert wurden, neue Kraft zu sammeln.  
  
Ein weiterer Tag verging, ohne dass ihre Hoffnung auf Hilfe eine Bestätigung fand. Wie oft Aragorn nach allen Himmelsrichtungen in die Ferne geblickt hatte und gefleht hatte, dass irgendwo ein Zeichen auf Rettung zu erkennen war, vermochte er nicht mehr zu sagen. Viele Male waren es gewesen, beinahe unzählige Male.  
Aragorn wurde mit der Zeit immer verzweifelter, alles schien gegen ihn zu sein. Die Luft wurde mit der Zeit schwüler und unerträglicher und sorgte dafür, dass Legolas ständig Mühe hatte, Luft zu holen. Auch Aragorn war ständig damit beschäftigt sich den Schweiß wegzuwischen und sich mit der Hand kühlende Luft zuzufächeln. Legolas verweigerte sich fast vollkommen der Nahrung, nur mit viel Überredungskunst schaffte Aragorn es, dass der Elb zu mindest sich bemühte ein ganz kleines Stückchen von den Lembas zu sich zu nehmen. Es fiel Legolas schwer zu schlucken und Aragorn wusste, dass der Elb im Grunde auch nicht mehr essen wollte, er tat es nur, weil Aragon ihn so inständig darum bat. Obwohl Aragorn sich etwas anderes einzureden versuchte, wusste er, dass dies ein schlechtes Zeichen war.  
Aber noch ganz andere Sorgen quälten ihn. Durch die schwüle Luft mit dem warmen Wind wurde der Geruch von Blut besonders gut weitergetragen, und er fürchtete, dass Raubtiere ihn vielleicht bald wittern würden.  
Auch die Wunden von Aragorn und Legolas wurden mit der Zeit immer schlimmer. Aragorns Schulter war immer noch wie gelähmt und schmerzte nahezu ununterbrochen, die Blutvergiftung in seinem Bein wurde immer schlimmer und die Linie wuchs unaufhaltsam und ließ sein Bein an der einen Stelle merkwürdig taub sein und an der anderen Stelle furchtbar weh tun.  
Legolas´ Wunde hatte sich immer mehr entzündet und die anfangs nur leicht rötliche Verfärbung war nun feuerrot. Auch das Fieber stieg immer weiter an, ließ ihn von Zeit zu Zeit wahre Schüttelkrämpfe bekommen und sorgte dafür, dass er trotz der großen Hitze erbärmlich fror. Dennoch wunderte sich Aragorn, dass der Elb keinesfalls geistesabwesend oder verwirrt war. Das Fieber schien im Moment nur seinen Körper zu beherrschen, seine Gedanken waren immer noch klar und wenn er mit Aragorn sprach, waren seine Worte wohl überlegt.  
Das Verhältnis zwischen Aragorn und Legolas war im Moment viel stärker als sonst. Beide waren mit ihren Kräften nahezu am Ende, doch unbewusst sorgten sie gegenseitig dafür, dass sie durchhielten und sich ihre Hoffnung auf Hilfe nicht völlig nehmen ließen. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig unbewusst aufrecht. Aragorn zwang sich dazu dem Drang zu wiederstehen sich einfach hinzulegen, zu warten und sich mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden. Immer, wenn er kurz davor war aufzugeben, sah er auf seinen Freund, der ihn brauchte und rappelte sich wieder hoch.  
Genauso war es auch umgekehrt. Legolas bemerkte sehr wohl mit wie viel Aufopferung Aragorn sich um ihn kümmerte und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht aufzugeben, so dass seine Mühe um sonst war. Immer wieder bat Aragorn ihn inständig darum durchzuhalten und Legolas versuchte ihm diesen Wunsch mit aller Anstrengung zu erfüllen.  
  
Wieder verging ein Mittag und ein Nachmittag und der Abend brachte eine erlösende kühle Luft. Während Aragorn daraus sofort neue Kraft schöpfte, wollte es Legolas nicht gelingen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er am späten Nachmittag einen heftigen Fiebertraum und als er danach erwachte, ging es ihm so schlecht, dass Aragorn sich wünschte er würde wieder einschlafen, damit er sich nicht so quälen musste. Obwohl die Luft kühl war, bemerkte Aragorn unruhig, wie der Elb immer noch schwer atmete und dieses beunruhigende Rasseln, dass jeden Atemzug von ihm begleitete, wieder einsetzte. Legolas würde zusehends nervöser, die Furcht ersticken zu müssen war stärker als jemals zuvor und seine Hände wurden feucht vor Angst. Auch Aragorn war sehr unruhig, er entsann sich der Worte, die Legolas von sich gegeben hatte, als er ihn bat, alleine nach Minas Tirith zu gehen. Aragorn fühlte sich so hilflos und diese Furcht, die auch ihn ergriff ließ ihn völlig verzweifeln. "Was kann ich tun, sag mir nur, was ich machen soll und ich tu es", sagte Aragorn immer wieder angsterfüllt und überlegte krampfhaft, ob er irgendwelche Möglichkeiten hatte. Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf und konzentrierte sich aufs Luftholen, indem er die Augen schloss und versuchte einen ruhigen Rhythmus zu finden. Wieder lag diese schwere Last auf seinem Brustkorb und drohte ihn zu erdrücken und er wusste, was ihm bald wieder bevorstand. Dieses Gefühl war so grausam, dass er auf ein Wunder hoffte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, diese Last würde ihm genommen werden. Er flüchtete sich mit seinen Gedanken an das von ihm geliebte Meer und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er die frische Luft voll einatmen könnte und auf das tiefe blau hinausschauen würde. Doch diese Gedanken halfen ihm kaum, sie erweckten noch mehr Furcht und ließen ihn das erste Mal vor Angst zittern. Kalte Schauer jagten ihm über dem Rücken, als er spürte, dass er nur halb so viel Luft bekam, wie er eigentlich gebraucht hätte. Er versuchte sich anders hinzulegen, um eine Lage zu finden, die ihn vielleicht von der schrecklichen Last auf seinem Brustkorb befreien würde, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen sich ausreichend zu bewegen.  
Aragorn setzte sich irgendwann neben ihn und hoffte, dass es dem Elb helfen würde, wenn er wusste, dass er nicht alleine ist. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich nur an und lauschten dem Wind. Aragorn merkte, dass der Elb ihm etwas sagen wollte, doch schien ihn irgendwas daran zu hindern. Er hustete auf einmal und griff sich mit seiner Hand an die Wunde, jede Bewegung bereitete ihm Qualen und das Husten kostete viel Kraft und die so kostbare Luft.  
"Ich will das nicht noch mal erleben, ich kann das nicht schon der Gedanke daran lässt mich zittern", sagte er langsam und hob seine Hand ein Stück vom Boden hoch, die, genauso wie sein Unterkiefer, heftig zitterte.  
Aragorn legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte seine eigene Nervosität nicht zu zeigen. Die Furcht des Elben musste unermesslich hoch sein, wenn er sie so offen zugab und von sich behauptete, dass er das nicht können würde.  
"Ich weiß, mellon nin, deine Furcht ist mehr als berechtigt, glaub mir, wenn ich dir die Hälfte deiner Qualen abnehmen könnte, würde ich es tun."  
"Wenn es nur die Schmerzen wären, ich würde sie ertragen, aber diese wenige Luft..."  
"Ich weiß. Schone deine Kraft und sei sparsam mit deinem Atem, vielleicht geschieht das, was du so fürchtest gar nicht."  
Legolas nickte angestrengt, und schluckte wieder diesen metallischen Geschmack herunter. Immerzu konnte sein Blut schmecken und es überkam ihn jedes mal ein Ekel, wenn es merkte.  
  
Als die Nacht hereinbrach entfachte Aragorn wieder ein Feuer. Der Vollmond stand am Himmel und es war kaum ein Geräusch zu hören, außer Legolas´ immer schwerfällig werdender Atem. Die Flammen des Feuers flackerten unruhig und wenige Regentropfen vielen mit einem Mal vom Himmel.  
Legolas´ Hoffnungen auf ein Wunder wurden ihm auf grausame Weise zerstört. Begleitet von einem schmerzhaften Stich schien sich seine Lunge plötzlich wieder zu verschließen und hinderte ihn völlig am Luft holen. Er röchelte und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. Dann bäumte sich der Elb auf und drehte sich auf die Seite. Im ersten Moment war er sich gar nicht bewusst darüber, dass er so unglücklich auf der Erde aufkam, dass der Pfeil mit seinem Ende ebenfalls auf dem Boden aufkam und sich durch das Gewicht des Elben ein Stück weiter in die Wunde bohrte.  
Aragorn stürzte sofort auf ihn zu, als er sah, was passierte und richtete ihn hektisch auf, doch dieses Mal wollte es nicht sofort die erhoffte Wirkung zeigen. Aragorn fühlte, wie der Elb in seinen Armen vollkommen zu verkrampfen schien und sah, wie sich seine Lippen bläulich verfärbten und er die Augen verdrehte.  
"Bitte nicht", flehte Aragorn und sah hilflos, wie Legolas in seinen Armen zu ersticken drohte. Dann plötzlich hustete er und sog gierig die Luft ein, die ihm schon fast zu lange verwehrt geblieben war. Wieder musste Aragorn verzweifelt mit ansehen, wie ihm Blut aus dem Mund hervorquoll. Aragorn legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken und stützte ihm den Kopf, denn Legolas hatte seine ganze Kraft ins Luftholen gesteckt und war nun so kraftlos, dass er nicht einmal mehr den Kopf heben konnte. Erneut spukte der Elb Blut, mehr als beim Ersten Mal. Ein bisschen blieb an seinen Lippen hängen und zog tiefrote Fäden, als es auf seine Kleidung tropfte. Legolas keuchte und Tränen der Anstrengung waren in seinen Augen. Aragorn sprach ein par beruhigende elbische Worte auf ihn ein, doch wollte ihn das nicht viel helfen. Ein paar Momente lag der Elb einfach nur röchelnd da und kämpfte mühevoll darum, weiterzuatmen. Aragorn sah seinen schwachen Freund in seinen Armen liegen und wünschte sich so sehr, etwas tun zu können. Auf einmal spannte der Elb seine Muskeln wieder an und begann zu würgen. Wieder ergoss sich ein Schwall Blut aus seinem Mund und Aragorn war sich zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst, dass es keine Rettung mehr gab. Selbst, wenn jetzt in diesen Momenten Männer sie finden würden, es wäre zu spät. Langsam begann Legolas´ Bewusstsein zu schwinden er war so schwach, dass er fast nicht mehr die Augen offen halten konnte. Hätte er schreien können, er hätte es getan, die Schmerzen durch das weitere Vordringen des Pfeils waren einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten. So jedoch drangen nur ein paar Laute aus seiner Kehle , die begleitet wurden mit einem so qualvollen Stöhnen, dass Aragorn der Magen flau wurde. Ohne, dass Aragorn es merkte, traten Tränen aus seinen Augen, als er sich der Situation richtig bewusst wurde. Aragorn wünschte sich so sehr, dass Legolas´ Leid endlich ein Ende haben würde, aber nicht auf so einem Weg, der sich nun anzukündigen drohte...  
Der Elb sank immer noch röchelnd in Aragorns Armen zusammen und öffnete dann langsam den Mund. "Ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte er tonlos und zitterte am ganzen Körper, weil er seine Muskeln so übermäßig angespannt hatte. Eine seltsame Kälte stieg in ihm hoch und in Legolas wurde ein Gefühl geweckt, dass er vorher noch nie empfunden hatte. Er hatte seine Unsterblichkeit verloren, er war dem Tode nahe und nie hätte er gedacht, dass er das einmal erleben müsste.  
Er hustete angestrengt und das Blut lief fortwährend aus seinem Mund. Der Pfeil hatte ich nun tief in seine Seite gebohrt und Aragorn wusste, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Der Elb sah ihn mit feuchten Augen angestrengt an und Aragorn blickte verzweifelt zurück. "Du darfst nicht sterben!"  
Legolas schloss die Augen und griff nach seiner Hand, die Aragorn nun aus seinem Nacken genommen hatte. Der Elb war eiskalt, wie Aragorn fühlen konnte und Legolas wusste, dass es zu Ende ging. "Ich habe dir gesagt, das ich so etwas nicht noch einmal überlebe, ich hatte recht", sagte er so leise, dass Aragorn es kaum verstehen konnte.  
"Das ist nicht möglich", flüsterte Aragorn eindringlich. "Deine elbische Kraft, du wirst es schaffen, du musst kämpfen!"  
"Meine elbische Kraft ist schon gestorben als mich der Pfeil traf- es ist vorbei."  
Der Regen wurde heftiger und spülte das viele Blut fort, in den Erdboden. Er durchnässte Legolas´ Haare, die normalerweise eine hellblonde Farbe hatten, nun aber dunkler wirkten. Zum ersten Mal sah Aragorn, dass sich Legolas´ Augenfarbe verändert hatte. Von dem tiefen, leuchtenden blau, welches diese Kraft ausgestrahlt hatte, in ein aschgrau, das leblos und kalt wirkte. Auch die Kleidung von Legolas und Aragrn wurde durchweicht und ihr Atem wurde durch kleine Rauchwolken sichtbar gemacht. Es war kalt und Aragorn versuchte den Elb so gut es ging von dem immer stärker werdenden Regen abzuschirmen.  
Legolas lag eine ganze Zeit in Aragorns Armen und spürte, wie sein Herz mal ganz langsam, dann wieder ungewöhnlich schnell schlug. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Aragorn etwas sagen, er spürte diese Kälte in seinem Inneren immer stärker werden und er wusste, dass er im Sterben lag. Er spürte jedoch nicht die Tränen die ihm dabei aus den Augen liefen und er spürte auch kaum, wie Aragorn ihm immer wieder über die kalte, verschwitzte Stirn strich und ihn darum bat, bei ihm zu bleiben. "Nein, bitte, du darfst nicht aufgeben, bitte", rief Aragorn und, zog den Elb fester an sich und wartete förmlich darauf, dass er die Augen wieder öffnete. "Jetzt schaffe ich das auch nicht mehr bis nach Minas Tirith, wenn du jetzt stirbst, dann war mein warten ganz umsonst."  
Ganz plötzlich kehrten Legolas´ Sinne noch ein letztes Mal zurück, denn diesen letzten Satz von Aragorn hatte er noch vernommen, obwohl um ihn herum bereits alles schwarz gewesen war. Noch einmal öffnete er zur Hälfte die Augen und fast tonlos flüsterte er: "Es tut mir leid."  
Legolas Glieder erschlafften mit einem Mal, ein merkwürdiges Zucken ergriff seinen Körper, ein Röcheln drang aus seiner Kehle und als Aragorn das merkte, stieß er in seiner Verzweiflung Hilferufe nach allen Seiten aus. Er rief so laut, dass er bald heiser war. Der Elb zuckte unkontrolliert in seinen Armen und das letzte bisschen Leben erlosch in seinem Inneren. Obwohl er bald nicht mehr konnte, rief Aragorn immer noch, er schrie seine Trauer und seine Verzweiflung in Form von Hilferufen aus sich hinaus, doch sie verhallten ungehört in der Tiefe der Nacht.  
Aragorn legte den toten Körper seines Freundes behutsam auf das Gras und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, weil er kaum fähig war etwas zu sehen. So viel hatte er gemeinsam mit Legolas erlebt und nun lag der Elb leblos vor ihm. Aragorn war mit seiner Kraft am Ende, die Trauer ergriff ihn erbarmungslos und der Ärger über sich selbst keimte in ihm hoch. In Legolas´ letzten Sekunden hatte er auch noch sein Gewissen belastet, weil er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht mehr bis nach Minas Tirith schaffen würde. Obwohl es die Wahrheit gewesen war, wusste Aragorn, dass er das nicht hätte sagen dürfen, doch es hatte sich einfach nicht verhindern lassen. Genauso wenig ließ es sich jetzt verhindern, dass über sein beinahe ausdrucksloses Gesicht die Tränen liefen, als er vorsichtig seine Hand aus Legolas´ seiner befreite. Er schloss dem Elb die halb geöffneten Augen und als sein Blick auf den Pfeil fiel, bemerkte er einen schmerzvollen Stich in seinem Herzen. "Der Pfeil hätte mich treffen sollen, du hast ein zu großes Opfer für mein Leben gebracht", flüsterte Aragorn und küsste Legolas auf die Stirn, genau so, wie er es bei Boromir damals auch getan hatte.


	11. Aragorns Schicksal

  
  
Elftes Kapitel: Aragorns Schicksal  
  
Der Regen prasselte nieder und die Wolken färbten den Himmel grau am frühen Morgen. Aragorn saß immer noch auf der Erde, hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und wiegte seinen Körper unruhig hin und her. Der Regen perlte an seinen Haaren ab, seine Kleidung klebte durch die Nässe an seinem Körper und hin und wieder durchschnitt ein Schluchzen die erdrückende Stille. Immer noch wich Aragorn nicht von der Seite seines toten Freundes. Jetzt, wo es einigermaßen hell war, konnte Aragorn Legolas erst richtig betrachten. Seine Augen waren dunkel umrandet und seine Haut war fast weiß. In seinen Mundwinkeln waren noch Reste von Blut zu erkennen, die mit der Zeit langsam trockneten. Seine Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust und die bläuliche Verfärbung durch den gebrochenen Finger ließ sich durch die weiße Hautfarbe nun deutlich erkennen.  
Nun war Aragorn ganz allein, er hatte so viel verloren innerhalb von wenigen Tagen. Zwei seiner wichtigsten Freunde hatten ihn auf so schmerzliche Weise verlassen, und der Glauben daran, ein guter König zu sein, war ihm ebenfalls brutal entrissen worden. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben war Aragorn am Boden zerstört, und es gelang ihm auch nicht mehr das irgendwie zu verstecken. Warum sollte er auch? Niemand war da, der es sah und selbst wenn, wäre es ihm auch gleich gewesen. Aragorn versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass es so besser für Legolas sein würde, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen, wenn doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit darin lag.  
Immer wieder stieg in Aragorn der Gedanke hoch, er hätte mehr tun müssen, er hätte in vielen Situationen anders reagieren sollen. Doch was gab es nun noch für einen Grund darüber nachzudenken? Es war vorbei und nichts war mehr an dem Geschehnen zu ändern.  
Nur weil er wusste, dass Legolas es gerne gewollt hätte, faste er am Vormittag die Entscheidung aufzubrechen. Über Legolas´ Körper legte er seinen Umhang, als letztes Geschenk, wie er es fand. "Hoda ne sîdh, mellon nin! (Ruhe in Frieden, mein Freund) Jetzt bist du frei von Furcht und Schmerz, den du meinetwegen hattest! Verzeih mir", flüsterte er und erhob sich dann schwerfällig.  
Am Liebsten hätte er sich einfach ebenfalls auf die Wiese gelegt und gewartet. Worauf, wusste er eigentlich nicht, vielleicht auf den Tod, vielleicht doch noch auf eine Rettung, es war ihm gleichgültig, denn eigentlich hatte er eine Rettung in seinen Augen gar nicht verdient.  
Aragorn ging los, ohne irgendetwas mitzunehmen. Weder die restlichen Lembas, noch etwas Wasser oder sonst irgendetwas. Er konnte nichts zusätzliches Tragen, er hatte Mühe, sich selbst vorwärts zu schleppen. Mehrere Male drehte er sich um und ein letztes Mal blickte er von dem Hügel hinunter auf den Platz, der eigentlich so friedlich gewesen war. Jetzt jedoch bot er einen Anblick des Grauens. Legolas´ und Gimlis Leichen lagen unter ihren Verdeckungen, Aragorns totes Pferd lag vor dem Hügel. Überall waren Gegenstände verstreut, die Seile, die als Fesseln gedient hatten lagen immer noch an den beiden Bäumen und ein großer, roter Blutfleck auf dem Rasen, den Aragorn schon von weitem erkennen konnte, zeugte von Legolas´ Verletzung. Wehmütig sah Aragorn auf diesen Platz; Er war hierher gekommen, um friedlich zu verhandeln, und was war jetzt nur daraus geworden? Wer von ihnen hätte je damit gerechnet, dass es so enden würde? Es behagte Aragorn gar nicht, seine toten Freunde einfach ohne ein würdiges Begräbnis zurückzulassen, doch in seinem Zustand war er nicht in der Lage sie zu begraben. Er musste sie hier zurücklassen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Tiere ihre toten Körper wittern würden.  
  
Wie viele Stunden Argorn nun schon gelaufen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er vermutete, dass es weniger waren, als es ihm vorkam, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle. Mühsam schleppte er sich vorwärts, zog sein Bein schwerfällig hinterher und wunderte sich über die plötzliche Leere in seinem Kopf.  
Irgendwie glaubte er zu fühlen, dass sein Oberschenkel angeschwollen war, er schmerzte und ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln durchströmte ihn zeitweise. Auftreten konnte er gar nicht mehr auf dem Bein und er musste sich bald einen Stock als Stütze suchen, weil er sonst überhaupt nicht mehr vorankam. Immer wieder knickte er ein, stemmte sich mühevoll wieder hoch und versuchte weiterzulaufen, immer weiter bis nach Minas Tirith. Er merkte, wie ihn seine Kräfte immer mehr verließen, er spürte, wie auch er Fieber bekam und er wusste, dass er recht gehabt hatte; Er würde nicht bis nach Minas Tirith kommen, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah.  
Die Mittagssonne brannte heiß und Aragorn stellte fest, dass er seinen Verband wechseln müsste, doch es war ihm im Moment gleichgültig. Er ging nur immer weiter, nahm kaum etwas um ihn herum wahr, was sich links oder rechts befand, sondern versuchte verbissen seinen Weg geradeaus weiter fortzuschreiten. Irgendwann überkam ihn ein Schwindel und er stützte sich auf seinen Stock, atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte dann weiterzugehen. Ein paar Schritte gelang ihm das auch, doch dann legte sich kurz ein schwarzer Schleier vor seine Augen, der ihn in die Knie gehen ließ. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich, bis plötzlich der schwarze Schleier wiederkam und mit solch einer Macht über ihn hereinbrach, dass er seitlich wegkippte, auf seinem gesunden Arm landete und bewusstlos liegen blieb.  
  
Wie aus ganz weiter Ferne hörte Aragorn Stimmen neben sich. Er spürte Berührungen und konnte schemenhaft mehrere Gestalten um sich herum erkennen. Er versuchte seine Blick zu schärfen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Aragorn nahm wahr, wie er auf den Rücken gedreht wurde, er fühlte eine kühle Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut und er spürte Stiche und einen merkwürdigen Druck in seinem Bein. Immer wenn er versuchte sich zu bewegen oder die Augen weiter zu öffnen, als nur einen Spalt, überkam ihn ein Schwindel und immer wieder hüllte die Schwärze ihn ein. Er fühlte sich so elend, dass er einfach nur liegen blieb und kaum etwas weiteres wahrnahm, außer, dass man ihn immer wieder anfasste und ihn versuchte anzusprechen. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie immer wieder ein Stöhnen aus seinem Mund drang.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Zeit fühlte er, dass er auf einem Pferd saß und von hinten festgehalten wurde. Er war nicht fähig sich irgendwie zu bewegen und er hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl, noch wusste er was geschehen war. Er fühlte Hitze und Kälte zugleich, immer wieder hörte er Stimmen, die weit weg zu sein schienen. Er vernahm Hufgetrappel und immer, wenn er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, sah er alles nur verschwommen und schemenhaft. Einmal glaubte er Arwen zu hören und eine Männerstimme, aber nie war er sich sicher, ob es nun Einbildung oder Realität war. Viele Bilder geisterten durch seinen Kopf und viele Stimmen hörte er, die allesamt seinen Träumen entsprangen und teilweise wusste er das. Oft sah er Legolas und Gimli, doch wusste er, dass es sich nur um einen Traum handeln konnte.  
Wieder konnte er Berührungen spüren, er fühlte dumpfe Stiche in Arm und Bein, in seinem Kopf hämmerte es und er fühlte sich benebelt und schwach.  
  
Irgendwann legte sich dieser schwarze Schleier, der ihn umgab und er hatte wieder genug Kraft um die Augen zu öffnen. Endlich hatte er die Schwelle zwischen Bewusstsein und Bewusstlosigkeit überschritten und sein Blick wurde wieder schärfer. Aragorn blinzelte und kniff die Augen zusammen, denn das Licht blendete ihn schmerzlich. Ganz langsam kehrten auch all seine anderen Sinne zurück und er bemerkte, dass er in einem weichen Bett lag. Er ließ, nachdem sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, seinen Blick umher schweifen und erkannte den Raum, indem er sich befand, als sein eigenes Schlafzimmer wieder. Im ersten Augenblick fragte er sich, ob er tot war, denn er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war. Aragorn konnte aus dem großen Fenster nach draußen sehen und sah, dass der Himmel tief grau war und schwere Schauer sich von ihm herab ergossen.  
Aragorn fühlte, dass seine Schulter verbunden war, um seine aufgeschürften Hände waren ebenfalls Verbände gewickelt und er spürte merklich, wie es ihm besser ging. Außer in seinem Bein, spürte er kaum noch Schmerzen, nur dieses bereitete ihm unaufhörlich Qualen. Hin und wieder wurde sein Bein von schmerzenden Stichen durchzogen, wie er es die Zeit davor auch schon gemerkt hatte, doch nun fühlte er, dass diese Stiche von einem heftigen, kontinuierlichen Schmerz begleitet wurden, der stets da war, auch wenn er nur ruhig dalag, so wie gerade jetzt. Aragorn konnte sich ein Keuchen nicht verkneifen und begann sich angestrengt zu bewegen, denn er hatte nun die Kraft dies zu tun. Plötzlich merkte er, dass jemand seine Hand festhielt und er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Arwen, die erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben schien, dass er erwacht war. Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an, doch war in ihren Augen ein seltsamer Ausdruck. "Du bist wach", sagte sie erleichtert und strich ihm über die Wange.  
Er nickte schwach und versuchte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu deuten.  
"Was ist nur geschehen", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte heftig. Erst jetzt brachen die Gedanken wieder über Aragorn hinein, die Erinnerungen loderten auf und ließen ein Gefühl der Trauer in ihm hochsteigen.  
"Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe alle ins Unglück gestürzt und obendrein als König das erste Mal versagt", sagte er und seine Stimme klang rau und ganz anders, als sonst.  
Arwen kniete sich neben ihn ans Bett und strich ihm die Harre aus dem Gesicht. Immer noch hatte er Fieber und seine Augen waren glasig und seine Haut blass.  
"Kannst du mir sagen, was geschehen ist", fragte Arwen und sah ihn eindringlich an, wobei sie sich unauffällig mit der Hand über die Augen wischte.  
Aragorn schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte. Er wollte das alles nicht erzählen müssen, er fürchtete sich vor den vielen Bildern, die sich dann wieder in seinen Kopf festsetzen würden.  
"Bitte", sagte Arwen eindringlich und er merkte, dass er nicht umhin kam. Langsam begann er zu erzählen. Von den Männern, die ihn aus Minas Tirith gelockt hatten, von Lhunroth und von Legolas und Gimli. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, die Arwen ihm zärtlich wegstrich.  
"Ich musste sie dort zurücklassen, ich konnte sie nicht einmal mehr beerdigen", endigte er seinen Bericht und sog die Luft geräuschvoll ein.  
Arwen presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runterzuschlucken. "Es tut mir so leid, so etwas hätte nicht geschehen dürfen!"  
Aragorn sah sie wehmütig an. "Ich möchte, dass ihre Leichen nach Minas Tirith geholt werden, sie sollen nicht so achtlos in der Wildnis Gondors bleiben, zu viel haben Legolas und Gimli mir bedeutet."  
"Das ist schon geschehen. Ich habe einen Suchtrupp, nachdem du einige Tage verschwunden warst losgeschickt um dich zu suchen. Nach mehreren Tagen ist es ihnen mit viel Glück gelungen. Du warst bewusstlos und hast in deinen Fieberträumen stetig etwas von Legolas erzählt. Daraufhin haben zwei der Männer deine Spuren zurückverfolgt und ihre Leichen gefunden. Sie haben sie schon hierher gebracht", sagte sie und sah im fest in die Augen.  
"Sie sind hier", fragte Aragorn mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. "Sie müssen bestattet werden, ich muss Thranduil und Gimlis Männer benachrichtigen...", sagte Aragorn und versuchte sich schmerzlich in seinem Bett aufzurichten, doch Arawen drückte ihn mit Bestimmtheit wieder hinunter.  
"Bleib liegen, du bist nicht in der Lage dich um etwas zu kümmern. Das macht Faramir, er hat bereits Thranduil eine Nachricht geschickt, er wird nach Minas Tirith kommen, zur Bestattung seines Sohnes. Auch Gimlis Volk wurde bereits benachrichtigt, einige Zwerge sind schon auf dem Weg hierher."  
"Faramir ist hier", fragte Aragorn und wirkte etwas verwirrt. In seinem Kopf begann es zu hämmern und er kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Ja, ich habe nach ihm geschickt, damit er sich um die wichtigen Dinge kümmern kann. Eowyn ist auch hier, sie ist mitgekommen und hilft mir etwas."  
Aragorn atmete heftig ein und aus und fühlte, wie eine Schwäche ihn wieder ergriff. Er war einigermaßen beruhigt, immerhin wurde er würdig vertreten. "Ich danke dir", flüsterte Aragorn, der sehr froh war, dass sich seine Frau bereits um alles gekümmert hatte.  
Arwen sah ihn erst an, dann vergrub sie die Hände in ihrem Gesicht und schluchzte heftig.  
"Was hast du", fragte Aragorn und in ihm keimte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl hoch. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gespürt, dass Arwen ihm etwas sagen wollte und er ahnte, dass es etwas schlimmes sein musste.  
Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. Sie schloss die Augen und ihre Lippen und Hände zitterten so heftig, dass Aragorn es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekam. "Sag mir, was geschehen ist", sagte er und versuchte möglichst ruhig zu klingen.  
"Ich kann nicht.. Ich...", stotterte sie und schluchzte wieder. Aragorn griff nach ihrer Hand und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Sag es mir, Arwen!"  
Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild und sie musste darum kämpfen, dass ihre Worte den Weg nach draußen fanden. Sie überlegte, wie sie es ihm sagen sollte, doch sie wusste, dass es keine richtigen Worte dafür gab. Nach einer ganzen Zeit sagte sie schließlich völlig verzweifelt: "Du wirst dein Bein verlieren."  
Auch Aragorns Lippen begannen nun zu zittern und er glaubte, seine Frau nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. Ihm fehlten die Worte, er hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Ohne es zu merken drückte er Arwens Hand so fest, dass es ihr schon weh tat und seine Augen blickten sie fragend an, in der Hoffnung, dass sie jetzt irgendetwas sagen würde, dass den letzten Satz ungültig macht.  
"Was", fragte er ungläubig und seine Stimme wurde fast völlig verschluckt.  
Arwen sah ihn mit so wehmütigen Augen an, dass Aragorn wusste, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Sie schluckte schwer und wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
"Die Heiler haben gesagt, es gibt keine Rettung mehr. Selbst wenn sie die Blutvergiftung, die du hast, aufhalten könnten, könntest du dein Bein wahrscheinlich nie mehr gebrauchen. Die Vergiftung ist aber schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass sie fast schon in deinen restlichen Körper übergeht und wenn das geschieht, dann stirbst du. Im Moment ist sie nur in deinem Bein, aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie weiter hochgeht."  
Aragorn glaubte, jemand würde ihm die Luft nehmen, er wusste nicht was er denken sollte, er sah seine Frau nur hilflos an.  
"Und was heißt das", fragte er und er hatte noch nie solch eine Angst vor der Antwort.  
Es fiel Arwen sichtlich schwer die Fassung einigermaßen zu wahren, und sie rang selber darum, Ruhe zu bewahren.  
"Sie müssen dir das Bein...", begann Arwen, doch Aragorn hielt ihr die Hand auf den Mund.  
"Das ist nicht wahr, sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist", sagte er tonlos und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
"Der Heiler hat es mir vorhin gesagt, es ist wahr. So leid es mir tut", flüsterte sie und strich ihm über die Stirn. "Hätten dich die Männer nur zwei Tage früher gefunden, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen."  
Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, als fiele er in ein tiefes Loch, alles brach auf einmal in ihm zusammen. Zwei Tage, eine kurze Zeit, die ihm nun fehlte. Und er wusste sehr wohl, dass er sein Schicksal hätte ändern können, wenn er damals gegangen wäre, als Legolas es ihm gesagt hatte. Er war an der Seite seines Freundes geblieben und die kostbare Zeit, die dort verstrichen war, würde nun auch von ihm einen hohen Preis fordern.  
Aragorn konnte seine Fassung nicht mehr wahren, er richtete sich auf und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das glaub ich nicht, die Heiler können doch sonst so viel! Das kann nicht sein!"  
Arwen versuchte ihn vergeblich wieder runterzudrücken und sagte: "Du hast die Blutvergiftung schon zu lange sie können nichts mehr tun außer...".  
"Das ertrage ich aber nicht! Niemand nimmt mir mein Bein, verdammt."  
Seine Augen funkelten mit einemmal wild und in ihm wurden Kräfte geweckt, mit denen selbst Arwen nicht gerechnet hätte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verlor er jegliche Kontrolle. Seine Verzweiflung wurde zur Wut, doch auf wen er wütend war vermochte selbst er nicht zu sagen. Seine Gefühle überschlugen sich und seine Angst versuchte ihn vollends zu beherrschen.  
Arwen entriss sich seinem Griff und flüchtete an die nächste Wand, an der sie verzweifelt zu Boden sank.  
"Ich will mein Bein nicht verlieren, ich bin der König, ich kann das Entscheiden. Es ist meine Entscheidung und kein Heiler wird gegen meinen Willen handeln. Niemand nimmt mir mein Bein", schrie Aragorn und vergaß all seine Verletzungen und richtete sich immer weiter auf.  
"Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, Aragorn. Ich werde dich lieben, so oder so. Immer werde ich dich lieben. Und es ist nicht deine Entscheidung. Du hast Fieber und bist in den Augen der Heiler im Moment nicht zurechnungsfähig. Es liegt an mir, haben sie gesagt", schrie Arwen zurück, die nun ebenfalls langsam die Fassung verlor.  
Aragorn funkelte sie zornig an. "Du wirst gegen meinen Willen handeln und dafür sorgen, dass sie mir das Bein abschneiden", brüllte er völlig außer sich.  
"Wenn es dein Leben rettet, ja!"  
Aragorns Gedanken schalteten sich völlig aus. Er erhob sich wütend und machte einen unbeholfenen Schritt nach vorn, dabei hielt er das verletzte Bein ein Stück über den Boden und hielt sich an einem kleinen Tisch fest.  
Wütend und völlig außer sich zertrümmerte er eine Vase, die sich darauf befand und Arwen bekam es sichtlich mit der Angst zu tun. "Hör auf, du bist nicht du selbst", rief sie, doch Aragorn wurde immer wütender schlug wie von Sinnen auf den Tisch ein. Obwohl Arwen es nicht gewollt hatte, lief sie nach draußen auf den Gang und rief um Hilfe. Drei Heiler und Faramir, der Zufällig in der Nähe war, kamen sofort zu ihr gestürzt und mit vielen Schluchzern berichtete Arwen, was geschehen war. "Er dreht durch", sagte sie ängstlich und deutete auf die Tür, aus der Aragorns wütende Schreie hervorgingen.  
Faramir war der erste, der den Raum betrat, ihm folgten die beiden Heiler. Sie stellten sich einige Meter von Aragorn entfernt auf und Faramir hob beruhigend die Hände. Er bemerkte, dass Aragorn einen Kerzenständer in den Händen hielt und glaubte eine Spur Wahnsinn in seinen Augen zu erkennen.  
"Aragorn, leg das hin, wir wollen dir nur helfen", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, doch Aragorn funkelte ihn zornig an.  
"Ach was, wollt ihr mir helfen, indem ihr mir mein Bein nehmt? Bleibt mir vom Leib, oder ich schlage euch allen die Schädel ein", schrie er und hob bedrohlich den Kerzenständer. Faramir machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und beobachtete aufmerksam seine Reaktion. "Ich sagte bleib weg von mir", fauchte Aragorn und tat ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück. Sein Bein jedoch machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er sackte zusammen und Faramir ergriff sofort die Gelegenheit und stürzte sich auf ihn. Die Heiler folgten und drückten Aragorn energisch auf den Boden, der vor Schmerzen schrie, denn im Moment nahm keiner auf seine Schulter Rücksicht. Dennoch versuchte er sich verzweifelt zu wehren, doch gegen vier Männer hatte Aragorn keine Chance. Sein gesunder Arm wurde von Faramir kraftvoll auf den Boden gedrückt und er entriss ihm den Kerzenständer, die Heiler hielten seine Arme und Beine unten und Aragorn wurde immer wütender, als er merkte, dass er ihnen hilflos ausgesetzt war. "Beruhige dich, Aragorn", versuchte Faramir ihn zu besänftigen, doch es wollte einfach nicht wirken.  
Aragorn versuchte sich verbissen aus den festen Griffen zu befreien, doch es war hoffnungslos. Bald war er geschwächt und keuchte vor Anstrengung und Schmerz. Immer kraftloser wurden seine Versuche sich zu wehren und immer noch hielten die Heiler und Faramir ihn energisch auf die Erde gedrückt. "Lasst mich sofort los", presste Aragorn heraus und Schweiß trat vor Anstrengung auf seine Stirn. "Ihr habt kein Recht zu so etwas."  
Niemand hörte auf ihn sondern stattdessen sahen sie alle auf ihn runter und warteten darauf, dass die Schwäche ihren Triumph forderte.  
Arwen kam ins Zimmer und weinte bitterlich als, sie ihren Mann so sah. Auf Aragorns verletztes Bein nahmen die Heiler einigermaßen Rücksicht, er konnte damit ohnehin nichts ausrichten, doch ansonsten drückten sie ihn erbarmungslos hinunter. Aragorns Keuchen wurde bald heftiger und die Versuche sich aus den Griffen zu entwinden immer schwächlicher. Oft machte er Pausen, sammelte Kraft und versuchte es erneut, doch es war vergebens. Nach einer ganzen Zeit, senkte er kraftlos seinen Kopf und seine Glieder erschlafften. Er schloss die Augen und sein Bewusstsein schwand. Es war zu viel gewesen, die Anstrengung und Arwens Nachrichten sorgen dafür, dass Aragorn sein Bewusstsein wieder verlor und dass Faramir und die Heiler ihre Griffe lösen konnten. Sie hoben ihn zurück ins Bett und die Heiler betrachteten sich seine Wunden, insbesondere seine Schulter, die arg unter dem energischen Runterdrücken gelitten hatte.  
Faramir nahm Arwen bei der Hand und sorgte dafür, dass sie das Zimmer verließ. Er brachte sie zu Eowyn, die sich etwas um sie kümmern sollte, denn sie machte sich schlimme Vorwürfe und gab sich die Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen war. Vielleicht hätte sie mit der Wahrheit noch etwas warten sollen, vielleicht hätte sie sie ihm schonender beibringen sollen. Doch nun war es zu spät, sie saß zusammen mit Eowyn auf einem Sofa und über ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht rannen fortwährend die Tränen.  
"Was wirst du jetzt tun, Arwen" fragte Eowyn nach einer ganzen Zeit. Auch sie war von den Geschehnissen nicht unberührt geblieben und auch sie wischte sich hin und wieder die Tränen weg.  
"Die Heiler haben mir gesagt, jetzt spielt es auch keine Rolle mehr, ob noch ein weiterer Tag verstreicht oder nicht, es ist ohnehin zu spät. Ich werde auf Gandalf warten."  
"Du weißt, dass alles von deiner Entscheidung abhängt. Überleg dir gut, was du tust, die Heiler warten nur auf ein Wort von dir."  
"Ja", sagte Arwen mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich habe das Leben meines eigenen Mannes in der Hand und meinem schlimmsten Feind würde ich nicht wünschen, solch eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen", fuhr sie fort.  
Eowyn nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und beide Frauen konnten es nicht verhindern, dass immer mehr Tränen aus ihren Augen flossen.  
  
Arwen schlich durch die Gegend wie eine eingesperrte Katze. Oft war sie nun schon den Flur auf und ab gelaufen, was genau sie damit bezweckte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie wollte nachdenken, oder das redete sie sich zumindest ein, denn eigentlich wusste sie genau, was sie tun würde. Es tat ihr leid, und sie fürchtete, dass es auf manch einen egoistisch wirken würde, doch sie wollte ihren Mann nicht verlieren. Sie hatte die Chance ihn zu retten und sie würde sie auch wahrnehmen. Sie liebte Aragorn, mehr als irgendetwas sonst, und sie würde ihn immer lieben, auch wenn er vielleicht mit einem Bein entstellt war. Doch sollte sie wirklich so gegen den Willen ihres eigenen Mannes handeln? Wenn es vorbei war, dann würde er ihr hinterher vielleicht dankbar sein, dass er noch lebte, doch was, wenn nicht? Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und wischte sich über ihre geröteten Augen, sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass Aragorn vielleicht nur im ersten Moment so reagiert hatte, doch sie wusste, dass er auch so dagegen war. Wer würde auch nicht dagegen sein, sie verstand ihn nur allzu gut. Sie war hin und her gerissen von Zweifeln, doch tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie sich längst entschieden, sie versuchte im Grunde nur ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen. Arwen wollte auf Gandalf warten, weil sie hoffte, dass er auch ihrer Meinung war. Sie brauchte eine Bestätigung, dass es richtig war, was sie tat. Doch was würde sie tun, wenn der Zauberer dagegen war? Sie hatte bereits ein par Männer nach ihm suchen lassen, denn die Zeit drängte, sie musste sich langsam endgültig entscheiden...  
  
Gandalf war vor wenigen Tagen in Minas Tirith angekommen und trieb sich seitdem in der Stadt herum, seit er wusste, dass Aragorn nicht anwesend war. Es wunderte ihn zwar, aber große Sorgen bereitete ihm das noch nicht, nur das Arwen nicht wusste, wo er war, gab ihm etwas zu denken. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit damit die Wirtshäuser zu besuchen und über den Markt zu schlendern. Er merkte nichts von der Aufregung, die sich währenddessen oben in Aragorns Residenz abspielte. Er genoss es mal für sich allein zu sein, einfach mal nichts zu tun und nur seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Genüsslich zog er an seiner Pfeife und betrachtete sich aufmerksam ein paar bunte Stoffe, die eine Frau auf dem Markt verkaufte. Plötzlich sah er zwei Wachmänner auf sich zutreten, und einer der beiden stellte sich neben ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Sie haben den König gefunden! Kommt schnell, Frau Arwen braucht dringend euren Rat, es ist etwas schreckliches passiert."  
Gandalf sah ihn verwirrt an und hatte keine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Der Wachmann machte eine aufgeregte Geste, die Gandalf zeigte, dass er ihm schnellstens folgen sollte. Langsam begann in dem Zauberer Unruhe hochzusteigen, denn die Worte, dass etwas schreckliches passiert sei, schienen keines Falls etwas gutes zu heißen. Hektisch versuchte er den Wachmännern zu folgen, quetschte sich an duzenden Leuten vorbei, die allesamt an irgendwelchen Marktständen nach Ware Ausschau hielten, und versuchte mit dem schnellen Schritt der Wachmänner mitzuhalten.  
  
Aragorn öffnete ganz langsam die Augen und blickte für einen Moment nur an die Decke. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was geschehen war und erschreckt richtete er sich auf und blickte auf sein Bein. Er atmete tief durch, als er erkannte, dass es noch da war. Voll Schwäche ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und sein Herz hämmerte wie wild. Was hatte er nur getan? Ein elendes Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch, er hatte panische Angst, doch wusste er, dass er sich hätte zusammenreißen müssen.  
Seine Schulter schmerzte jetzt ebenfalls wieder heftig und er verdrehte die Augen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, die Männer hätten ihn nicht gefunden. Es wäre so viel besser gewesen, wenn er einfach in der Wildnis bei Legolas und Gimli gestorben wäre.  
Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, körperlich, wie auch seelisch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun geschehen würde. Hatte Arwen den Heilern den Befehl schon gegeben? Jeden Moment könnten sie zur Tür hereinkommen, und nichts würde er tun können, wenn es so weit war. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und kniff die Augen zu. In seinen Augen brannte es und in seinem Kopf tobten die Gefühle. War er böse auf Arwen? Er liebte sie und er verstand sie in gewisser weise, aber er fürchtete sich so sehr. Er spürte Angstschweiß auf seiner Haut, nichts lag mehr in seiner Hand und sehnlichst wünschte er sich, dass der Tod ihn erlösen würde. Arwen war versorgt und gewiss fähig ihr Leben eigenständig zu meistern, Faramir würde sich um sein Volk kümmern, es würde keinen Unterschied machen, ob er jetzt leben oder sterben würde. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf und schob den Verband an seinem Bein zurück. Die Vergiftung war jetzt bereits fast zwei drittel seines Oberschenkels hinaufgekrochen, noch nicht weit genug, um ihn zu erlösen, wie er feststellte. Aber weit genug, um ihm sein Bein zu nehmen. Verzweiflung breitete sich in seinem Herzen aus, und er musste unweigerlich an Lhunroth denken. Der Mann hatte seine Gesicht verloren, einen Teil seiner Hände, seine Frau und sein Kind, Aragorn selbst würde nur sein Bein verlieren und das war so schlimm für ihn, dass es ihm die Sinne vernebelte und ihn zu einem ganz anderen Menschen machte. Es würde ihn verändern, wie würde er leben mit nur einem Bein? Würde Arwen ihn wirklich immer lieben, wenn er ein Krüppel war, so wie er es selbst fand. Er hatte die vielen Krieger gesehen, die in irgendwelchen Schlachten einige ihrer Gliedmaßen hatten einbüßen müssen. Einige lernten damit zu leben, andere verzweifelten daran. Er wusste zu welcher Gruppe er gehören würde, er war ein Mann der Freiheit und der Unabhängigkeit. Mit nur einem Bein wäre er ständig auf Hilfe angewiesen, ein Gefühl das ihm wiederstrebte und ihn unglücklich machte.  
Aragorn hatte immer gedacht, er hätte sein Leben im Griff gehabt, doch nun musste er feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Schlagartig hatte es sich verändert und nie wieder würde es so werden wie es war. Er hatte es überhaupt nicht verhindern können, es war einfach geschehen. Er wusste nicht mehr was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Sollte er zornig auf Lhunroth sein? Er war es, dass musste er zugeben, aber erst jetzt verstand er richtig, was ihn zu seiner Rache getrieben hatte. Es war furchtbar, wenn einem etwas genommen wurde, von dem man sich nicht trennen wollte und konnte.  
Aragorn hatte pure Angst, und sie ließ sich nicht besiegen. Er hatte nur wenig Angst vor dem Tod, mehr Angst hatte er vor dem, was ihm vielleicht bevorstand. Diese nagende Ungewissheit, diese Panik, diese Verzweiflung, sie zermürbten ihn innerlich. Er war der König und hatte gedacht, er würde Macht besitzen, doch nun merkte er, dass er sie nicht hatte. Er konnte gar nichts tun, außer zu warten.  
Schritte waren plötzlich auf dem Gang zu hören und Aragorn zuckte panisch zusammen. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und zum ersten mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Bedürfnis zu fliehen. Einfach wegzurennen, sich irgendwo zu verstecken und allein zu sein. Sein Atem wurde immer heftiger, als er die Schritte näher kommen hörte. Wenn es nun die Heiler waren? Wenn sie es jetzt tun würden? Noch nie im Leben hatte er eine solche Panik verspürt, wie in diesem Moment und die Zeit, bis die Schritte vor seiner Tür waren schien ewig zu dauern.  
Langsam öffnete sie sich und Aragorn krallte sich voll Angst in seine Bettdecke. Es war kindisch, er wusste es, und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun, die Angst beherrschte ihn einfach.  
Er erblickte Arwen und wartete zweifelnd, ob ihr noch wer folgen würde. Normalerweise konnte er immer genau sagen wie viele Personen es waren, wenn er ihre Schritte hörte, aber der Boden hier hallte wieder und jeder Schritt klang wie mehrere zusammen. Arwen kam hinein und schloss die Tür leise. In einigen Metern Entfernung blieb sie stehen und musterte ihn mit traurigen Augen und gleichzeitig einem kritischen Blick. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde und hielt sich sicherheitshalber etwas abseits. Innerlich schmerzte sie das, dass sie sich vor ihrem eigenen Mann etwas fürchtete. Aragorn blickte müde zurück und beruhigte sich langsam von seiner Angst. Dennoch hatte er immer dieses ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn Arwen sie rufen würde, würden sie kommen. Zum ersten mal fürchtete auch er sich vor seiner Frau und er vermochte nichts zu sagen. Arwen blickte auf die Erde und schloss die Augen.  
"Wirst du sie jetzt rufen", fragte Aragorn nach einer ganzen Zeit, als er die Ungewissheit nicht länger ertragen konnte.  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht."  
Aragorn entspannte sich etwas, doch die Antwort seiner Frau war keinesfalls die, die er hatte hören wollen.  
"Aber du wirst sie irgendwann holen", fragte er und schluckte.  
Arwen zuckte mit den Schultern und schluchzte. "Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Vielleicht ist es egoistisch, aber ich will dich nicht verlieren und ich kann dich nur auf einem Wege retten." Es fiel ihr schwer gegen den Willen ihres Mannes zu sein, aber sie glaubte keine andere Möglichkeit zu haben.  
"Warum tust du mir das an", fragte Aragorn und sah sie eindringlich an.  
"Das habe ich dir bereits gesagt, ich liebe dich."  
"Aber ich werde nicht mehr der selbe sein, wenn du das tust! Du darfst es nicht zulassen, Arwen. Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann lässt du es nicht zu!"  
"Du wirst mir vielleicht dankbar sein. Jetzt hast du vielleicht Angst, aber danach wirst du froh sein, dass du lebst."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er war so müde und der Druck, der auf seiner Seele lastete, raubten ihm die Kräfte. "Du redest dir etwas ein, was meinst du, wie es danach sein wird?"  
Arwen wollte keine rechte Antwort darauf einfallen. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte, sie glaubte selbst auch recht zu haben, dieses Gespräch würde zu keinem Ergebnis führen. Letztendlich musste sie sich doch selbst entscheiden. Plötzlich hörte Arwen, wie von draußen ihr Name gerufen wurde und sie sah Aragorn tief in die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie es tun würde, sie würde gegen seinen Willen handeln.  
Dann drehte sie sich langsam um und öffnete die Tür nach draußen.  
"Arwen bitte, lass es nicht zu", rief Aragorn ihr hinterher, doch sie verlies ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.  
Ein Wachmann hatte nach ihr gerufen, der ihr berichtete, dass Gandalf da wäre. Schweren Herzens machte sie sich auf in das Empfangszimmer, wo Gandalf sie bereits erwartete. Der Zauberer blickte auf, als er sie eintreten sah und ahnte sofort, dass etwas mit Aragorn sein musste. "Arwen, was ist geschehen", fragte er sie und seine Augen versuchten ihren Blick zu erfassen. Ein par Tränen verließen ihre Augen und langsam begann sie dem Zauberer zu erzählen, was geschehen war. "Was soll ich jetzt tun", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und wartete auf eine Antwort des Zauberers. Gandalf wusste sich keinen Rat, die Botschaften drohten selbst ihn zu übermannen. Er überlegte und strich sich gedankenverloren über seinen weißen Bart. "Ist er ansprechbar", fragte er Arwen nach einer ganzen Weile.  
Die Elbin nickte und ging sogleich voraus um Gandalf zu zeigen in welchem Zimmer sich Aragorn befand.  
Aragorn stand drinnen währenddessen wieder wahre Höllenqualen aus, als er Schritte vernahm. Er hatte nicht einmal schlafen können, so beherrschte ihn die Angst. Wieder versuchte er sich krampfhaft zur Ruhe zu zwingen und versuchte sich einzureden, dass es jemand anderes war, als die Heiler.  
Diesmal betrat Gandalf den Raum und Aragorn sank sofort schlaff in seine Kissen zurück, so erleichtert war er. Seine Muskeln spannten sich jedes Mal krampfhaft an und alles tat ihm weh. Gandalf kam zu seinem Bett hinüber, obwohl Arwen ihm von Aragorns Wutausbruch berichtet hatte. Doch dem Zauberer war das egal, Aragorn bedeutete ihm viel und er war sich sicher, dass es diesmal nicht so weit kommen würde. Er holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an sein Bett. Gandalf musterte Aragorn von Kopf bis Fuß und legte ihm die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Du fürchtest dich, mein Freund", begann er das Gespräch und Aragorn lächelte verbittert.  
"Ja, mehr denn je."  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht gut."  
Gandalf nickte verständnisvoll und legte seinen Zauberstab bei Seite. Er rückte ein Stück näher an Aragorn heran und konnte erkennen, dass er arg mitgenommen war.  
"Sie will dir nur helfen, Aragorn."  
"Ich weiß, aber sie ist uneinsichtig. Niemand kann mir mehr helfen", antwortete er matt.  
Für eine Weile sahen sie sich nur tief in die Augen und Aragorn bemerkte, dass der Zauberer eine Ruhe auf ihn ausstrahlte, für die er äußerst dankbar war. In Gandalfs Nähe konnte Aragorn einmal kurz seine Situation vergessen, denn man merkte dem Zauberer nicht an, was er fühlte, er verhielt sich so wie immer.  
"Ich weiß Gandalf, ich sollte nicht so sprechen, denn ich liebe Arwen, aber sie nutzt die Tatsache, dass ich Fieber habe gegen mich aus. Sie weiß sehr wohl, dass meine Entscheidung frei ist, ob Fieber oder nicht und trotzdem verwendet sie diese Tatsache gegen mich."  
"Du hast recht, so solltest du nicht sprechen. Sie will nur dein Bestes, und du musst zugeben, dass die Angst und die Verzweiflung deine Entscheidungen in der Tat etwas beeinflussen."  
"Ja, vielleicht hast du recht, aber trotzdem, ich will das nicht." Aragorn machte eine Pause und verzog schmerzlich sein Gesicht, durch sein Bein fuhr wieder ein schmerzvoller Stich. "Hast du von Gimli und Legolas gehört", fragte er den Zauberer nach einer Weile.  
Gandalf nickte. "Nur oberflächlich, aber es ist schlimm. Es tut mir leid."  
Aragorn erzählte ihm alle Details, die der Zauberer noch nicht kannte, denn in Aragorns Kopf waren die Bilder so wieso wieder, da spielte es keine Rolle, wenn er es noch einmal erzählte. Auch der Zauberer wirkte jetzt etwas aufgewühlt, als Aragorn geendigt hatte.  
"Wahrlich, das was da geschehen ist, ist furchtbar. Ich bezweifele fast, dass es sich um Zufälle handelt, fast erscheint es mir, als wäre eine unsichtbare Macht gegen euch gewesen."  
"Ich glaube, es waren nur falsche Entscheidungen, die wir alle getroffen haben. Legolas hätte nicht springen dürfen, ich hätte Lhunroth erzählen müssen, dass ich ihn kenne, auch wenn dem nicht so ist und ich hätte anders reagieren müssen, als mich die Männer aus Minas Tirith rausgelockt haben."  
"Du kannst nicht wissen, ob dann alles anders gekommen wäre."  
"So wie es jedenfalls jetzt gekommen ist es mehr als schlimm."  
Gandalf nickte und sog scharf die Luft ein. "Aragorn, ich weiß, du bist dagegen und es ist auch dein gutes recht. Ich verstehe dich und deine Entscheidung, aber ich frage dich jetzt als Freund, willst du deinem Leben wirklich so ein Ende setzten? Das sie dir das Bein nehmen müssen ist schlimm, aber du kannst auch so glücklich werden."  
Aragorn atmete heftig ein. "Das was geschehen ist, wird mich immer verfolgen, mein Leben lang, ich glaube, ich werde nie wieder richtig unbeschwert sein können." Aragorn machte eine Pause und sah Gandalf tief in die Augen. "Ich glaube, es ist ohnehin zu spät, egal, ob sie mir das Bein nehmen oder nicht. Mein Leben ist vorbei Gandalf und es ist besser so." Aragorn sah ihn wehmütig an und der Zauberer blickte erwartungsvoll und mitleidig zugleich zurück. "So oder so, ich werde das Bein, wenn ich hier lebend rauskomme, nie wieder gebrauchen können. Aber wenn ich das nicht mehr kann, dann stirbt ein Teil von mir, auch wenn der Rest vielleicht überleben mag."  
"Was meinst du", fragte Gandalf.  
"Tief in meinem Herzen bin ich immer noch ein Waldläufer. Und was ist ein Waldläufer, der nie mehr laufen kann?"  
Gandalf blickte ihn fassungslos an und erkannte, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meinte.  
"Versuch Arwen zu überreden, dass sie von ihrer Entscheidung abweicht, erspart mir diese Qual."  
Gandalf nickte verständnisvoll und erkannte die Müdigkeit in seinen Augen. Er hatte genug gelitten.  
"Ihr müsst euch nicht um mich sorgen, mir tut nichts leid, außer, dass Legolas sein Leben ganz umsonst geopfert hat, denn nun sterbe ich doch."  
Gandalf wirkte geistesabwesend und schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Doch er hatte jedes Wort, dass Aragorn gesagt hatte vernommen und wurde nun wieder von ihm aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Darf ich dich um etwas bitten", fragte Aragorn ihn, und Gandalfs und sein Blick trafen sich wieder. Der Zauberer nickte.  
"Sag Faramir, wenn du ihn siehst, dass es mir Leid tut, ich war in der Tat nicht mehr ich selbst."  
Gandalf nickte wieder und erhob sich dann langsam. "Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun?"  
"Nein, es gibt nichts mehr, dass du tun kannst."  
Gandalf drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür. Er nickte Aragorn zum Abschied zu, der schon wieder mit heftigen Stichen in Bein und Schulter zu kämpfen hatte. Aragorn fühlte sich nun etwas ruhiger, er hoffte, dass Gandalf Arwen überzeugen konnte. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Der Abend brach langsam an und tauchte die Umgebung in ein zartes Rot. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass es einer der letzten Sonnenuntergänge war, die er sehen würde. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, aber dennoch versuchte er möglichst keine Furcht zu haben.  
  
Gandalf eilte den Flur entlang und fragte einen Wachmann, ob er wüsste, wo sich Frau Arwen aufhielt. Er geleitete ihn in ein Zimmer, wo außer Arwen auch noch Eowyn und Faramir saßen. Alle blickten hoch, als der Zauberer den Raum betrat und er konnte die bohrenden Blicke auf seiner Haut förmlich spüren.  
"Er hat seine Meinung nicht geändert, sein Wille ist der selbe, auch mir gegenüber", sagte er an Arwen gerichtet.  
"Ich weiß, das war mir klar. Aber wie stehst du dazu? Was meinst du", gab sie zurück.  
Gandalf machte eine Pause und blickte sich im Raum um, als würde er etwas suchen. Faramir und Eowyn saßen nur da und blickten stumm auf den Zauberer.  
"Ich sage, lass ihm seinen Willen. Quäl ihn nicht Arwen, auch wenn deine Absichten gut sein mögen."  
Arwen senkte ihren Kopf. "Aber das würde seinen Tod bedeuten."  
Gandalf sah sie mitleidig an, denn er wusste sehr wohl, dass sie ihre Unsterblichkeit für Aragorn aufgegeben hatte und wenn er jetzt sterben würde, währe alles um sonst gewesen. Sie würde allein sein und vielleicht vor Trauer vergehen. Doch er dachte auch an Aragorn und seine Worte und deshalb sagte er in ruhigem Ton: "Niemand kann dir versprechen, dass es anders ausgeht, wenn sie ihm sein Bein nehmen."  
"Aber er hätte wenigstens eine Chance."  
"Denkst du nicht wirklich, dass er das selbst entscheiden sollte?"  
"Nein, Gandalf, das denke ich nicht, denn ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, ob seine Entscheidungen nicht vielleicht doch vom Fieber getrübt werden. Vielleicht wäre er so vernünftig und würde es einsehen, wenn er kein Fieber hätte. Es tut mir leid, er möge mir verzeihen, wenn meine Entscheidung falsch sein sollte, aber ich gehe jetzt die Heiler holen", Arwens Stimme zitterte und Eowyn sah sie fragend an. Faramir nahm ihre Hand und neigte sich überlegend nach vorn.  
Gandalf schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du bist verzweifelt Arwen, das sehe ich, Tu es nicht!"  
"Du vermagst mir auch nicht zu sagen was wird, wie es ausgehen wird. Ich lasse ihn nicht sterben."  
Gandalf kniff die Augen zusammen und Arwen erhob sich schnell. "Er hat mich gebeten, dich zu überreden, es nicht zu tun. Mein Gewissen würde auch darunter leiden, wenn du es jetzt doch tust! Er wird das nicht überstehen, Arwen, das hat er mir selbst gesagt, nimm Vernunft an und lass ihn in Frieden gehen!"  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf und lief an dem Zauberer vorbei, aus der Tür hinaus. Gandalf überlegte, ob er sie nicht aufhalten sollte, doch er hörte schon ihre Rufe im Gang und wusste, es war zu spät. Faramir und Eowyn wussten überhaupt nicht mehr, wie sie reagieren sollten, sie konnten das alles nicht recht glauben und blickten sich verzweifelt um.  
Ein par Augenblicke später hörte man bereits eilige Schritte im Gang und Gandalf spürte, dass schmerzliche Gefühl, jemandem nicht mehr helfen zu können. Er stand wie angewurzelt da und bei dem Gedanken, was Aragorn nun bevorstand, liefen ihm Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Aragorn lag in seinem Bett und lauschte den Geräuschen. Plötzlich vernahm er wieder Schritte, doch diesmal war es anders und wie ein Blitz durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Gandalf kein Glück gehabt hatte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich auf nahezu rasende Geschwindigkeit, kalter Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinunter und nackte Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er begann zu zittern und seine Gedanken schalteten sich fast völlig aus. Nur noch Angst war da. Er richtete sich auf und lauschte voll Panik den immer näher kommenden Schritten. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen und verkrampfte sich. Er richtete sich auf und hörte wie die Schritte fast vor der Tür ankamen. Wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier quetschte er sich an die Wand, so gut es ging und flehte, dass es nicht die Heiler waren, die gleich das Zimmer betreten würden.  
Sein Herz blieb fast stehen, als er erkannte, dass es tatsächlich sechs Heiler waren, mit Handtüchern und Wasserschalen in den Händen. Hinter ihnen betrat Arwen das Zimmer und blickte ihren völlig verängstigten Ehemann an. Auch ihr Herz wollte fast zerspringen bei dem Anblick und ihre Knie wurden weich. Die Heiler stellten ihre Utensilien auf einen Tisch und kamen danach auf Aragorn zu. Er quetschte sich immer weiter an die Wand und vergas alle Schmerzen in seiner Schulter. Hätte er laufen können, er wäre einfach weggerannt. Sein Atem ging heftig und er wich immer weiter zurück, bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Ein Heiler packte seinen Arm und ein anderer sein gesundes Bein. Aragorn keuchte angsterfüllt. "Nein bitte, Arwen, tu mir das nicht an", flehte er und spürte die festen Griffe der Heiler an seinen Gliedmaßen. Arwen stand nur da und blickte auf ihren Mann. Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, es tat ihr so unendlich leid.  
Aragorn wehrte sich verbissen und wand sich unter den Griffen der Heiler hin und her. Bald hatten sie ihn jedoch so fest gepackt, dass er nicht mehr entkommen konnte und er spürte wieder diese Hilflosigkeit, die er schon einmal empfunden hatte. Sie würden es tun, und er konnte nicht entkommen.  
"Arwen, um alles in der Welt, ruf sie zurück, ich bitte dich", brüllte er verzweifelt zu seiner Frau hinüber, doch Arwen tat nichts sondern stand einfach nur da.  
"Lasst mich sofort los, wenn ich das hier überlebe, lasse ich euch alle in den Kerker werfen", schrie er die Heiler an, doch sie ließen sich überhaupt nicht davon beeindrucken. Sie hoben ihn auf den Boden und knieten sich neben ihn. Sie hielten ihn energisch fest und Aragorn verlor erste Tränen. Er musste sich schon jetzt zusammennehmen, um nicht zu schreien.  
"Verdammt, Arwen, bitte", schrie er und seine Stimme klang so angsterfüllt, dass Arwen wirklich für einen kurzen Moment überlegte, ob sie die Heiler nicht doch zurückrufen sollte. Noch nie hatte Aragorn jemanden so inständig um etwas gebeten. Er bettelte nahezu darum, doch Arwen liebte ihn so sehr, dass sie es als seine einzige Chance sah und eisern bei ihrer Entscheidung blieb. Aragorn gelang es sich für einen kurzen Moment auf die Seite zu rollen und er konnte Arwen direkt in die Augen sehen. "Bitte", flehte er noch einmal, doch ein Heiler riss ihn zurück und drückte seinen Kopf nach unten, so dass er ihn nicht mehr heben konnte und damit auch in seinen anderen Versuchen, sich zu wehren, eingeschränkt war. Mit geschickten Griffen sorgten sie dafür, dass Aragorn sich bald kaum noch bewegen konnte und er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. "Lasst mich bitte los", flehte er und schloss die Augen. Er stöhnte und keuchte und hörte mit einem mal ein klapperndes Geräusch. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er ein paar metallische Gegenstände, die ein Heiler aus einer Tasche holte, und die Erkenntnis, dass unter ihnen auch eine Knochensäge war, raubten ihm fast den Atem. "Oh, bei den Valar, ich bin euer König, das könnt ihr doch nicht tun", keuchte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Arwen sich langsam umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer ging. "Arwen, wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann ruf sie zurück... bitte, ruf sie zurück", brüllte er ihr hinterher, doch sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und hielt sich die Ohren zu, damit sie die verzweifelten Rufe ihres Mannes nicht mehr hören musste. Es brach ihr das Herz.  
Aragorn versuchte immer noch seinen Kopf zu heben oder seinen Arm zu befreien, er bäumte sich unter den Griffen der Heiler auf und versuchte sich zu den Seiten hin wegzudrehen. Ob er Drohungen ausstieß, oder bettelte, es half nichts, die Heiler setzten ihr Werk ungerührt fort. Aragorns Körper zitterte schon heftig vor Angst und Anspannung und er spürte schon die Schwäche, die in ihm hochstieg. Er merkte, wie ihm einer der Heiler mit einem länglichen Stück Stoff das Bein abband, damit die Blutung nicht so stark wurde. Aragorn verdrehte die Augen und kämpfte wie wild, um sich loszureißen. "Lasst mich bitte los", flüsterte er und sah die Heiler bittend an, doch sie festigten ihre Griffe noch und Aragorn war nicht mehr in der Lage sich auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen. "Wir werden uns beeilen", hörte er einen der Heiler sagen und Aragorn spürte nichts mehr, außer die Panik und sein Herz, das ihm vor Angst bis zum Hals schlug. Er verkrampfte sich völlig und spannte alle seine Muskeln noch heftiger an. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich völlig unnatürlich schwer und Angstschauer jagten ihm über den Rücken. Er drehte seinen Augen nach unten und sah nun voll Panik, wie ein Heiler die Knochensäge in die Hand nahm. Er konnte seine Schreie einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Gedanke, dass sie die Säge gleich an sein Bein ansetzen würden machten ihn rasend. Seine lauten Schreie drangen durch die Tür, über den Gang, bis hinein in das Zimmer, wo Arwen wieder bei Eowyn, Faramir und Gandalf saß und alle nur schweigend dasaßen. Arwen hielt sich wieder die Ohren zu, Eowyn begann zu zittern und wurde von Faramir schützend an seine Brust gedrückt. Gandalf saß auf seinen Zauberstab gestützt da und als Arwen ihn ansah, wollte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Mit weit geöffneten Augen saß der Zauberer da und eine Träne rann aus seinem Auge hinunter und verschwand in seinem weißen Bart.  
Nicht mal Arwens Ohrenzuhalten verhinderte es, dass sie Aragorns Schreie wahrnahm. Er schrie so laut, dass es durch jede Wand zu dringen schien und durch nichts aufzuhalten war. Jeder, der ihn hörte hatte das Gefühl, einen Teil des Leids, dass Aragorn durchstehen musste, selbst zu empfinden. Auch Eowyn hielt sich nun die Ohren zu, sie ertrug die Schreie nicht mehr und Arwen saß bald nur noch zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa und schluchzte.  
  
Zwei Heiler holten nun die Wasserschalen von dem Tisch und einer von ihnen zog ein kleines braunes Fläschchen aus einer Tasche. Die Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche wurde in eine Wasserschale geschüttet und färbte es trüb.  
Mehrere kleine Stoffstücken wurden in die nun trübe Flüssigkeit getaucht und immer noch verließen panische Angstschreie Aragorns Kehle. Ein Heiler nahm ein Stoffstück heraus und legte es Aragorn auf die Nasenlöcher, während ein anderer mit festen Griff seinen Kopf stärker runterdrückte, weil Aragorn schon wieder versuchte ihn verzweifelt zu heben.  
"Bleibt mir damit vom Leibe", schrie er die Heiler an, doch wie schon zuvor war es vergebens. Seine Handgelenke schmerzten bereits, weil die Heiler sie mit solch einer Kraft umschlungen hielten.  
"Es wird euch die Schmerzen etwas nehmen", beschwichtigte ihn ein Heiler, bevor er ihm den letzten Stofffetzen auf den Mund drückte und Aragorns Schrei damit erstickte. Ein beißender Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und schon jetzt merkte er, wie es ihm die Sinne leicht vernebelte. Er spürte, wie es ihn lähmte, es ihn seiner, durch die Angst hervorgerufenen, Kräfte beraubte. Nur wenige Momente blieben die Stoffstücke auf Aragorns Mund und Nase, dann nahm ein Heiler sie weg, weil sonst die Gefahr bestand, dass das Betäubungsmittel ihn vergiftete.  
Aragorn keuchte, sog die Luft ein, die erfüllt war von allerlei Kräuterdüften, und stellte fest, dass er kaum mehr etwas spürte. Immer noch hielten die Heiler seine Handgelenke fest umschlungen, doch spürte er keinen Schmerz mehr. Auch seine Schulter merkte er kaum noch, sein ganzer Körper schien von einem Taubheitsgefühl durchflutet zu werden, dass immer stärker wurde. Aragorns andere Sinne waren jedoch wieder zurückgekehrt und er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, wie der Heiler, der an seinem Bein kniete, die Säge mit einer Flüssigkeit reinigte. Ein anderer legte Verbände zurecht und Aragorn versuchte sich ein letztes Mal zu wehren. Der Heiler, der seinen Kopf hielt, legte seine Hand unter sein Kinn, drückte es zurück und sorgte somit dafür, dass Aragorn nicht mehr sah, was die anderen Heiler taten, sondern dass sein Blick auf die Schlafzimmerwand fiel. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er heftig zitterte und dass Schluchzer aus seiner Kehle drangen.  
Der Heiler setzte die Knochensäge an Aragorns Hüftgelenk an und begann sie ruckartig hin und her zu ziehen, was Aragorn durch die Betäubung im ersten Moment gar nicht wahr nahm. Erst langsam kehrte der Schmerz wieder in sein Bein zurück, als der Heiler mit der Säge tiefer vordrang.  
Aragorn war wie in Trance, er konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade geschah und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Der Heiler, der ihm den Kopf hielt achtete sorgsam auf seine Atmung und flüsterte ihm immer wieder zu, dass es bald vorbei wäre. Er hörte das Klappern von Gegenständen, konnte einen Heiler immer wieder hin und her eilen sehen und er ballte seine Hände krampfhaft zusammen, als er einen großen Blutfleck auf der Kleidung des Heilers erkannte und sich bewusst war, dass es sein Blut war. Der Heiler an seinem Kopf merkte, wie die Nervosität wieder in Aragorn hochstieg und sein Atem heftiger wurde vor Aufregung. Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn und war immer sehr bemüht, dass Aragorn bloß nicht dazu kam, seinen Blick zu senken und eventuell einen Blick auf sein Bein erharschen konnte.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als Aragorn plötzlich wahrnahm, wie der Heiler an seinem Kopf ziemlich nervös wurde und hektische Blicke zu den anderen warf. Aragorn merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn kurz darauf war lautes Klappern zu hören und zwei Heiler liefen hektisch umher, riefen sich Dinge zu, die er nicht verstand und holten eilig irgendwelche Gegenstände heran. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, als er merkte, wie regelrecht eine Panik unter den Heilern ausbrach. Er schluckte und wünschte sich so sehr, dass der eine Heiler endlich seinen Kopf freigeben würde. Er fürchtete sich zwar davor, was er erblicken würde, aber diese Ungewissheit, die nun in ihm herrschte, machte es ihm auch nicht gerade leichter. "Was ist", flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang schon fast kläglich.  
Der Heiler über ihn sah ihn an und antwortete: "Nichts, macht euch keine Sorgen", doch Aragorn wusste, dass es gelogen war. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung und wieder durchflutete ein heftiges Zittern seinen Körper und der Heiler sah ihn erschreckt an. Aragorn stöhnte, als er plötzlich eine große Schwäche spürte und ein Schwindelgefühl wahrnahm. Wieder rief der Heiler etwas unverständliches und die anderen schienen zu antworten, doch waren ihre Rufe laut und verzweifelt. Von unten ergriff Aragorn eine mächtige Kälte und plötzlich bekam er wieder ein Gefühl in seinen Händen und stellte fest, dass der Boden nass und klebrig war. Ein Schleier legte sich über seine Augen und er versuchte gegen die drohende Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen. Er vermochte sich kaum noch zu bewegen, auch wenn er gewollt hätte, und die Heiler lösten ihre Griffe und stürzten zu dem mit der Säge. Aragorn hörte wieder ihre Rufe und wurde sich jetzt erst bewusst, dass sein Kopf nicht mehr festgehalten wurde. Er schaffte es, sich mit viel Mühe aufzurichten und verschwommen konnte er sehen, dass sein Bein zwar noch dran war, aber der Heiler mit der Säge so weit vorgedrungen zu sein schien, dass er unabsichtlich eine große Ader durchtrennt hatte. Blut floss über den Boden und die Heiler schienen verzweifelt die Blutung stillen zu wollen, indem sie Verbände und Stofffetzen auf sein Bein drückten und mit eigenartigen Gerätschaften hantierten.  
Aragorn sah es und begriff erst nicht recht, was da geschah. Erst nach einem Moment spürte er, wie ein Würgreiz in ihm hochstieg und ein erneuter Schwindel sorgte dafür, dass er wieder zurück auf den Boden fiel.  
Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, sein Atem wurde langsamer und die Stimmen der Heiler schienen sich immer weiter zu entfernen. Langsam, ganz langsam kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass die Heiler umsonst darum kämpften, die Blutung zu stillen. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, sein Leben würde zu Ende gehen.  
  
Ein Heiler betrat hektisch das Zimmer indem Arwen, Gandalf, Eowyn und Faramir saßen und schien völlig außer sich. Arwen glaubte das Herz bliebe ihr stehen, als sie das viele Blut auf seiner Kleidung sah und sofort wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Er stirbt", sagte der Heiler und Gandalf sprang so schnell wie noch nie von seinem Platz hoch.  
Der Heiler stand im Zimmer und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wir mussten abbrechen, die Blutung ist so stark, wir bekommen sie nicht mehr in den Griff. Er hat nur noch wenige Minuten, wir können nichts mehr tun."  
Arwen wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und sie wusste, dass ihre Entscheidung falsch gewesen war. Sie hätte auf Gandalf hören sollen, er hatte recht gehabt. Der Heiler lief wieder aus dem Zimmer und Arwen folgte ihm mit schweren Schritten. Fast wagte sie es nicht, das Zimmer zu betreten, indem Aragorn war, doch sie zwang sich dazu hineinzugehen und unterdrückte nur schwerlich einen Ohnmachtsanfall, als sie ihren Mann sah. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ihre Knie wurden weich, was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte ihren eigenen Mann getötet, obwohl sie ihn doch so liebte.  
Aragorn lag immer noch auf der Erde und bewegte sich nur noch ganz schwach. Er war kreidebleich und um ihn herum ergoss sich eine riesige Blutpfütze. Seine Haut glänzte von Schweiß und aus seinen Augen waren Tränen geflossen. Die Heiler hatten seinen Unterleib, samt Beine aus Rücksicht mit einer Decke abgedeckt, doch sie war bereits schon zur Hälfte mit Blut durchtränkt. Die Handtücher die die Heiler mitgebracht hatten lagen ebenfalls blutdurchtränkt auf dem Boden und einer der Heiler packte die vielen Utensilien wieder zusammen, wobei er wehmütig auf seinen König blickte. Auch alle anderen Heiler standen um Aragorn herum und hin und wieder hörte man ein par geflüsterte Worte, die wie "verzeih mir, mein König", klangen.  
Arwen kniete sich neben ihren Mann und nahm seine Hand, dann blickte sie die Heiler wütend an und schrie völlig außer sich: "Verschwindet sofort, oder ich vergesse mich hier!"  
Wie geprügelte Hunde verließen die Heiler in geduckter Haltung den Raum und stießen fast mit Gandalf, Eowyn und Faramir zusammen, die nun ebenfalls um die Ecke ins Zimmer traten. Eowyn drehte sich sofort um und begann heftig zu weinen. Faramir nahm sie daraufhin in den Arm und hielt sie fest.  
Arwen strich Aragorn über die kalte, schweißnasse Stirn und schluchzte kläglich. Langsam öffnete Aragorn die Augen und auch Gandalf kniete sich neben ihn. Der Zauberer bemerkte, dass das Blut fortwährend wie kleine Wellen unter der Decke hervorschwappte und legte Aragorn die Hand auf die Brust. Er spürte den schwachen Herzschlag und war verzweifelt nichts tun zu können.  
"Hasse mich nicht, ich wollte doch nur, dass du lebst", flüsterte Arwen und fühlte, wie eine Welt in ihr zusammenbrach. Sie spürte wie Aragorn ihre Hand etwas drückte und sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
"Begrabt mich neben Legolas und Gimli, erfüllt mir wenigstens diesen Wunsch", flüsterte Aragorn schwach.  
Gandalf sah Arwen an und beide fingen an zu nicken, wobei sich die Trauer nur schwerlich zurückhalten ließ. "Verzeih mir Aragorn, Gandalf hat versucht mich zu überreden es nicht zu tun, aber ich wollte nicht hören. Zu sehr wollte ich, dass du lebst und nun habe ich dich getötet, ich sollte auch sterben", sagte Arwen kläglich und streichelte Aragorn immer wieder über die Wange.  
"Es wäre ohnehin so gekommen. Immerhin habe ich mein Bein doch noch, wen ich jetzt sterbe. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, jetzt nicht mehr", hauchte Aragorn und schloss die Augen. Arwen sah ihn an und spürte, wie der Druck von seiner Hand nachließ. Er atmete einmal lange aus und Gandalf legte ihm noch mal die Hand auf die Brust. Er spürte keinen einzigen Herzschlag mehr und wusste, dass er gestorben war.  
Der König von Gondor hatte damit sein Volk verlassen und war seinen Gefährten gefolgt.  
  
Der König ist tot. Diese Nachricht verbreitete sich am nächsten Morgen in Minas Tirith, gegen Faramirs Willen, schneller als ein Lauffeuer. Wie sie sich den Weg nach draußen gesucht hatte, konnte niemand sagen, vielleicht war es einer der Wachen gewesen, der die Nachricht von Aragorns Tod nach draußen hatte vordringen lassen. Das Volk geriet sofort in Unruhe. Einige wollten das nicht glauben, andere waren tief bestürzt. Sofort versammelten sich Menschen vor Aragorns Residenz und verlangten Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Die Stadt war mit einem Mal ungewöhnlich belebt. Hektische Menschen eilten durch die Stadt zu ihren Bekannten und gaben die Nachricht weiter. Viele hatten Angst, besonders die Älteren der Bevölkerung sahen schon teilweise den Untergang Gondors vor sich, weil sie glaubten, jemand habe den König getötet, um nun seinen Platz dort einzunehmen und alle ins Unglück zu stürzen.  
Faramir wusste, dass er dem Volk möglichst schnell erklären musste, was wirklich geschehen war, weil er sonst fürchtete, dass weitere Unruhen entstehen könnten, die vielleicht sogar außer Kontrolle geraten würden. Er saß bereits seit einer ganzen Zeit an Aragorns ehemaligem Schreibtisch und brütete über eine Rede an das Volk. Von draußen hörte er Rufe, das Volk wollte wissen, wer nun Aragorns Platz einnehmen würde. Faramir stöhnte gequält, seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders und er hatte schon unzählige Male von neuem mit der Rede beginnen müssen, weil ihm die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen wollten.  
Eowyn betrat den Raum und legte von hinten ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.  
"Konntest du schlafen", wurde sie von Faramir gefragt.  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht."  
Faramir nickte. "Ich auch nicht", sagte er gedankenverloren. Sie lauschten den unruhigen Rufen der Menge, draußen vor dem Tor.  
Eowyn umarmte Faramir fest und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Nie würde sie die Gedanken aussprechen, doch sie hatte Angst um ihn. Im Moment gab es keinen Grund zur Sorge, ihm ging es gut und alles war in Ordnung, doch bis vor ein paar Tagen war mit Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli auch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, doch wie schnell hatte sie der Tod geholt. In solchen Situationen wurde Eowyn immer sehr bewusst, dass nichts ewig hielt und dass manchmal schnell alles anders kommen kann, als man denkt. Sie liebte Faramir und sie hoffte, dass ihm nie etwas geschehen würde. Sie hatte sich in der letzten Nacht oft gefragt, wie sie sich an Arwens Stelle entschieden hätte, doch sie konnte keine Antwort darauf finden. Sie versuchte den Gedanken zu verwerfen und sich einzureden, dass ihr so etwas gewiss nicht passieren würde.  
"Wie geht es Arwen", fragte Faramir ganz plötzlich, nachdem eine Weile nichts gesagt wurde. Eowyn zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat sich in ein Zimmer eingeschlossen und ist nur einmal hinausgekommen. Da hat sie lediglich aus dem Fenster gesehen, hat sich die rufenden Leute betrachtet und ist dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder verschwunden. Sie trauert und ich glaube nicht, dass das in der nächsten Zeit anders sein wird."  
"Ob es überhaupt jemals wieder anders sein wird? Sie hat wegen Aragorn ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben und nun ist sie ganz allein. Wird sie jemals aufhören zu trauern?"  
Eowyn zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Das Leben geht für uns alle irgendwie weiter, das gilt auch für sie. Sie wird lernen müssen damit zu leben, so schwer es ihr auch fallen mag." Eowyn machte eine Pause und sah Faramir an. "Aber ich kann sie verstehen, ich glaube, ich würde an gebrochenem Herzen sterben, wenn du mich verlassen würdest", fügte sie hinzu.  
Farmir drückte ihre Hand und die Worte seiner Frau erfüllten ihn mit Wärme. "Du verlierst mich ja nicht! Aber ich fürchte, dass Arwen vielleicht an ihrem gebrochenem Herzen zu Grunde gehen könnte. Sie muss ja nicht gleich sterben, aber Aragorns Tod wird sie gewiss verändern, ich hoffe, dass sie stark ist und irgendwann darüber hinwegkommt."  
"Es ist gerade mal ein paar Stunden her, sie wird viel Zeit brauchen."  
Faramir nickte und bemerkte, dass er die Feder mit der Tinte zu lange über dem Pergament gehalten hatte, so dass jetzt ein riesiger blauer Fleck auf ihm entstanden war.  
Er sah Eowyn genervt an und legte dann die Feder beiseite.  
"Ich will einfach keine Worte finden, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dem Volk erklären soll. Hör dir an, wie sie rufen und Antworten haben wollen! Soll ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen? Soll ich die Wahrheit verschönen? Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe keine Ahnung..."  
"Denk nicht so viel darüber nach, hör einfach, was dein Herz dir sagt."  
Faramir nickte. "Ja, das ist vielleicht das Beste. Ich sollte nicht zu sehr darüber nachdenken, ich sollte einfach das schreiben, was mir gerade in den Sinn kommt."  
Eowyn verlies den Raum und ließ Faramir die nötige Ruhe um die Rede vorzubereiten.  
  
Noch am selben Nachmittag stand Faramir vor dem Volk und verkündete die Geschehnisse. Tiefe Trauer breitete sich bei den Menschenmengen aus, viele weinten über den Verlust ihres Königs. Faramir gab bekannt, dass er vorerst Aragorns Platz einnehmen würde und das Volk schien über diese Tatsache einigermaßen beruhigt zu sein. Die Beerdigung des Königs sollte zusammen mit Legolas und Gimli in ein paar Tagen stattfinden. Bis dahin würden auch mit Sicherheit Thranduil und die Zwerge in Minas Tirith eingetroffen sein.  
  
Nach Faramirs Rede wurde das Volk ruhiger. Die Unruhen lösten sich auf und die Rufe verstummten. Viele Menschen kamen jedoch und legten Blumen vor das Tor, um ihre Trauer zu zeigen.  
In den nächsten Tagen wurden die Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung getroffen. Faramir hetzte den ganzen Tag hin und her und arbeitete bis in die Nächte hinein, um auch alle seine Aufgaben zu schaffen. Er schrieb Briefe und organisierte den Ablauf der Beerdigung. Auch dafür schrieb er die Reden und er bereitete die Ankunft von Thranduil vor. Eowyn sorgte für dunkle Stoffe und Blumen auf der Beerdigung und Gandalf bot seine Hilfe an, wo er nur konnte. Arwen bekam man kaum zu Gesicht. Meist hielt sie sich in einem Zimmer auf und kam nicht hinaus. Nur einmal redete sie mit Eowyn. Sie bedankte sich dafür, dass sie und ihr Mann sich um alles kümmerten und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie selbst es einfach nicht konnte. Eowyn nickte daraufhin verständnisvoll und beobachtete danach, wie sie wieder in dem Zimmer verschwand.  
Irgendwann erreichte Thranduil mit vielen Elben Minas Tirith und nur kurze Zeit später folgten ein Dutzend Zwerge. Gandalf nahm sich des Königs vom Düsterwald an und erklärte ihm die Umstände vom Tod seines Sohnes. Der Zauberer war nahezu der Einzig

e, der die Einzelheiten kannte, doch ließ er gelegentlich nicht jede Einzelheit verlauten. Thranduil war mehr als bestürzt, als er erfuhr, durch welch unglückliche Umstände Legolas ums Leben kam und wollte sofort alles über Lhunroth wissen, denn er war der Meinung, man müsse diesen Verbrecher um der Toten Willen zur Strecke bringen. Die Informationen, die Gandalf über ihn geben konnte, waren jedoch keinesfalls ausreichend und so musste Thranduil erkennen, dass der Tod seines Sohnes und der anderen ungerächt bleiben würde.  
Am nächsten Tag wurden Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli hinter Aragorns Residenz auf einer Wiese beerdigt. Ein Podest war errichtet worden und um dieses Podest standen Elben, die leise Trauergesänge erklingen ließen. Die drei Särge, zwei große und ein kleinerer, standen ebenfalls auf dem Podest und waren mit schwarzen, seidigen Tüchern abgehangen. Über der unteren Hälfte der Särge lag nochmals ein Tuch, mit den Wappen ihres Volkes. Am Kopfende lag jeweils ein Gegenstand, der besonders wichtig für die Toten gewesen war. Auf dem mittleren Sarg, Aragorns, lag Arwens Abendstern. Auf Legolas´ Sarg befand sich seine Mallornblattbrosche und auf Gimlis kleinerem Sarg hatte man ihm seine Axt gelegt.  
Arwen stand ganz in schwarz gehüllt vor dem Sarg ihres Mannes und hatte ihren schwarzen Schleier so weit ins Gesicht gezogen, dass man nicht sehen konnte, ob sie weinte oder nicht. Doch jeder war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es tat, denn allein der traurige Elbengesang ließ jeden, der ihn hörte die Tränen unkontrolliert aus den Augen laufen.  
Zu erst ließ Faramir ein paar Worte verlauten, danach Thranduil, nach ihm ein Zwerg und schließlich Arwen, weil sie es für ihre Pflicht hielt. Gandalf stellte sich währenddessen neben sie. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme leise und sie wagte es nicht ihren Schleier abzunehmen. Ihre Rede war kurz, doch jeder war beeindruckt, dass sie überhaupt öffentlich geredet hatte.  
Danach wurden die drei Särge in die vorher gegrabenen Löcher hinabgelassen und Erde wurde aufgeschüttet. Jeder konnte nun den Toten noch einmal die letzte Ehre erweisen, indem er Blumen oder ähnliches auf die Erdhügel legte. Thranduil legte seinem Sohn eine große, weiße Blume auf das Grab und senkte seinen Kopf ehrfürchtig. Der Wind ließ seine langen, blonden Haare und sein Gewand nach hinten wehen und er flüsterte ein paar elbische Abschiedsworte. Genau so taten es ihm die anderen gleich und danach konnte auch das Volk seine Blumen niederlegen und sich ein letztes Mal verabschieden. Gandalf registrierte es wohlwollend, dass Legolas und Gimli am Schluss nicht viel weniger Blumen an ihren Gräbern liegen hatten, als Aragorn.  
  
Lhunroth saß auf seinem Pferd und blickte von einem Hügel aus hinunter, nach Minas Tirith. Seine Haut, besonders sein Gesicht brannte und er hatte Mühe aufrecht auf seinem Pferd zu sitzen. Er konnte die Menschenmassen auf der Wiese erkennen, zwar waren sie weit entfernt und doch wusste er, zu welchem Anlass sie gekommen waren.  
Als er Hufgetrappel hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich nicht um, sondern blickte immer nur starr geradeaus. Einer seiner Männer stellte sich mit seinem Pferd neben ihn und blickte ihn zufrieden an. "Ich war gerade in Minas Tirith, sie beerdigen heute den König und seine beiden Freunde. Deine Rache ist gelungen, nun kannst du wieder in Frieden leben!"  
Lhunroth wandte seinen Blick immer noch nicht ab und atmete geräuschvoll unter seine Maske aus. "In Frieden? Ich habe den König von Gondor auf dem Gewissen, den Prinz von Düsterwald und einen Zwerg. Ich bin ein entstellter, grausamer Mörder und der größte Narr, den es auf der Welt gibt."  
"Sie haben es verdient", sagte der Mann überzeugend und blickte Lhunroth verwirrt an.  
"Niemand verdient es so zu sterben. Meine Rache war falsch, mein Hass hat mir den Verstand vernebelt, erst jetzt bemerke ich das. Was habe ich denn gewonnen? Außer dass ich drei armseligen Leuten das Leben auf brutale Art und Weise genommen habe und viele Tausende andere jetzt um sie trauern, habe ich damit vielleicht etwas gewonnen? Mein Gesicht habe ich dadurch nicht wiederbekommen, meine Frau und mein Kind werden auch nicht zu mir zurückkehren, mein Leben ist nur noch mehr zerstört worden. Und erst jetzt wird mir das klar, ich hasse mich selbst dafür und ich bereue meine Taten."  
Der Mann neben Lhunroth schüttelte wütend den Kopf. "Bruder, ich glaube du wirst nie mit etwas zufrieden sein. Deine ständige Unzufriedenheit wird noch mal dein Verderben werden."  
"Ich wäre nicht böse drum, verdient habe ich es allemal. Mein Gewissen quält mich ununterbrochen. Wie konnte ich nur so geblendet sein? Was ist bloß in mich gefahren? Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr."  
"Lass uns einfach hier verschwinden und hör mit dem Gerede auf, du strapazierst meine Nerven. Es ist vorbei, du hattest deine Rache, dieser undankbare König ist endlich weg, sei glücklich und bekomm dein Leben wieder in den Griff. Und hör auf mit diesem: Mein Gewissen quält mich. Blödsinn! Dieser Elessar hat sich auch einen Dreck um dich geschert, vergiss es."  
"Bei den anderen war es aber ungerecht. Und hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass Aragorn mich vielleicht wirklich nicht gekannt hat? Wenn das wirklich so war, könnte ich mir nie verzeihen, was ich getan habe. Obwohl ich das selbst jetzt wahrscheinlich schon nicht kann."  
"Ich glaube, er war wirklich einfach nur undankbar und er war ein hinterhältiger, egoistischer Mensch, der es verdient hat, was ihm passiert ist."  
"Und was bin ich? Bin ich nicht hinterhältig? Bin ich nicht egoistisch? War ich nicht herzlos, als ich dem Elb die Entscheidung gelassen habe zu springen oder nicht? Und danach nehme ich ihnen auch noch alle Pferde und lasse sie verletzt zurück, wie grausam kann man sein? Verdiene ich nicht eigentlich auch den Tod? Selbst wenn Aragorn es wirklich wusste, und mich angelogen hat, jetzt bin ich jedenfalls nicht besser als er. Im Gegenteil, ich bin noch dazu ein Mörder. Nehmen wir mal an, er war wirklich so falsch, wie wir geglaubt haben, warum habe ich dann genau das und noch schlimmeres getan. Gerade ich hätte den Trotz besitzen müssen und hätte auf meine Rache verzichten müssen..."  
"Hör auf mit diesem Gewinsel! Das halte ich ja nicht mehr aus. Weißt du eigentlich wie ich mich fühle? Du hast mich doch gebeten dir bei deiner Rache zu helfen. Ich komme mir richtig blöd vor! Komm jetzt bloß nicht noch auf den idiotischen Gedanken da runter zu reiten und dich zu stellen, da werde ich Wege finden, um es zu verhindern! Denn ich bin da anderer Meinung als du, und ich habe nicht vor als Mörder und obendrein noch als Königsmörder irgendwo aufgehangen zu werden. Lass uns jetzt gehen, wir haben hier genug getan."  
Lhunroth hatte in der Tat mit dem Gedanken gespielt nach Minas Tirith zu reiten und die Strafe entgegenzunehmen, die man ihm geben würde, und sei es der Tod. Aber er wusste, dass sein Bruder es nicht zulassen würde, eher würde er ihn selbst hier auf dem Hügel erschlagen. Er trieb sein Pferd an, den Männern zu folgen, die schon dabei waren, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Wehmütig folgte Lhunroth seinen Männern in die Ferne. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, doch die Erkenntnis kam nun zu spät.  
  
Am Abend hatte Faramir endlich einmal die Gelegenheit sich auszuruhen. Er hatte ein paar Steinhauer angewiesen dem König und seinen Gefährten ein Denkmal zu setzten und erwartete in einigen Tagen Vorschläge für das Motiv. Jetzt war seine Arbeit vorerst getan. Eigentlich hatte er den Hobbits im Auenland noch einen Brief schreiben wollen und sie über die furchtbaren Geschehnisse in Kenntnis setzten wollen, doch Gandalf hatte ihm abgeraten, denn er wollte lieber persönlich ins Auenland reisen und es ihnen sagen.  
Faramir legte sich auf ein Sofa, um seine müden Glieder auszuruhen und merkte gar nicht, wie ihm bald die Augen zufielen und er einschlief.  
Mitten in der Nacht knarrte die Tür zu Arwens Zimmer und sie kam, immer noch in schwarz gekleidet, hinaus und huschte über den Flur. Faramir schlief so tief, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie Arwen ein Schriftstück neben ihn legte und dann eilig weiter lief. Durch eine Hintertür verlies sie unbemerkt ihre Behausung und eilte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, wo sie verschwand.  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Gandalf abreisefertig im Flur und unterhielt sich mit Eowyn. Für den Weg ins Auenland hatte er alles gepackt und er wartete nur noch auf Faramir um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Bald kam Faramir hastig über den Flur gelaufen und blieb keuchend vor seiner Frau und dem Zauberer stehen. "Gandalf, wenn du ins Auenland reitest, kannst du den Hobbits gleich noch eine schlechte Nachricht mehr bringen."  
"Was ist denn", kam es von Gandalf und Eowyn fast wie aus einem Mund.  
"Arwen- sie ist fortgelaufen, sie dankt uns für unsere Hilfe und überlässt uns alle weiteren Entscheidungen. Sie hat nur bis zur Beerdigung abgewartet."  
"Hat sie gesagt, wo sie hin will", fragte Gandalf und runzelte die Augenbrauen.  
"Nein, aber sie hat geschrieben, dass sie nie wieder zurückkehren wird und wir sie, wenn wir sie suchen sollten, nicht finden werden."  
Eowyn setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. "Denkt ihr vielleicht, sie könnte auf den Gedanken kommen, ihrem Mann freiwillig zu folgen?"  
"Möglich", sagte Gandalf und schloss die Augen. "Wenn sie es tun würde, könnte ich es verstehen. Sie ist sterblich und hat keinen Grund mehr zu leben."  
"Was machen wir jetzt, suchen wir sie oder nicht", fragte Faramir und sah Gandalf erwartungsvoll an.  
"Nein, ich glaube Eowyn könnte mit ihrer Vermutung recht haben, das brauchen wir nicht mehr. Bleibt ihr einfach hier und kümmert euch um die wichtigen Dinge. Thranduil will mit den Elben heute abreisen und morgen die Zwerge. Sie müssen verabschiedet werden. Ich reite ins Auenland und werde den Hobbits alles erzählen", antwortete Gandalf ruhig und sah die beiden anderen an.  
"Und wir sollen wirklich nicht nach Arwen suchen", hakte Eowyn noch ein mal nach.  
"Nein, sie wird wissen was sie tut. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie umsonst geschrieben hat, dass wir sie nicht finden werden, selbst wenn sie nicht vor hat Aragorn zu folgen."  
Eowyn und Faramir nickten. Gandalf verabschiedete sich von ihnen und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Auenland. Schon jetzt fürchtete er sich etwas davor, den Hobbits von allem zu erzählen.


	12. Sams Erkenntnis

  
  
Zwölftes Kapitel: Sams Erkenntnis  
  
"Elanor, jetzt halt doch endlich still, es wird nur noch schlimmer, wenn du dich weiterhin bewegst", sagte Frodo und seufzte.  
"Aber es ziept, mach das endlich ab!"  
Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Strähne von Elanors Haaren hatte sich beim Spielen um einen Knopf seiner Weste gewickelt. Obwohl Frodo ihr davon abgeraten hatte, hatte Elanor zu erst versucht sich eigenständig aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien. Das Ergebnis war, dass sich die Haare nur noch mehr verknotet hatten und nun sogar um einen weiteren Knopf gewickelt waren. Der kleine Frodo kringelte sich vor Lachen auf dem Rasen, weil es einfach zu komisch aussah, wie Elanor mit schiefem Kopf vor Frodos Brust hockte und beide abwechselnd versuchten sich wieder von einander zu trennen. Frodo konnte seine Weste nicht ausziehen, weil Elanor so dicht an ihm hing und sofort laut jammerte, wenn Frodo sich irgendwie bewegte. "Das gibt's doch gar nicht, wie konnten sich deine Haare nur so um den Knopf wickeln", fragte Frodo und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.  
"Müssen wir jetzt für immer so bleiben", fragte Elanor ängstlich und blickte Frodo mit schiefem Kopf und völlig verknoteten Haaren an.  
"Das will ich nicht hoffen. Das könnte ziemliche Probleme geben und wäre zudem sehr umständlich", antwortete Frodo und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Nach etlichen Minuten war die Situation ganz verfahren. Weder Frodo, noch Elanor wussten, wie genau es geschehen war, doch nun waren die Haare gänzlich verknotet, Elanor konnte gar nichts mehr sehen, weil sie ihren Kopf nun ganz schief legen musste und auch Frodo musste eine äußerst unbequeme Haltung einnehmen, damit er Elanor nicht allzu doll in den Haaren zog.  
"Frodo, hol deinen Papa", forderte er den kleinen Frodo völlig verzweifelt auf, doch dieser lachte nur laut. "Ich möchte es gerne noch eine Weile sehen, es ist sehr lustig", sagte er fröhlich.  
"Frodo, bitte, geh und hol deinen Papa oder deine Mama, guck mal, die Elanor ist schon ganz traurig."  
"Das macht doch nichts", gab der kleine Frodo zurück.  
Frodo stöhnte gequält, Elanor jammerte, weil sie nun doch wieder Angst hatte, sie müsse für immer in dieser Lage verharren und der kleine Frodo amüsierte sich über diese Situation in größtem Maße.  
"Sam", rief Frodo, so laut er konnte und hoffte sehnlichst auf eine Antwort von Drinnen. Er hatte Glück, dass die Tür zur Hobbithöhle bei diesem schönen Wetter offen stand, ansonsten wäre es ganz und gar hoffnungslos gewesen, dass Sam sie hören würde.  
"Sam", rief er noch einmal, als er keine Antwort bekam.  
Zu Frodos Erleichterung ertönte nun ein leicht genervtes "ja", aus der Höhle.  
"Komm mal schnell, du musst uns helfen, deine Tochter hängt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an mir!"  
Sam erhob sich von seinem Tisch und wäre fast über den Glücksstein vom kleinen Frodo gefallen. Er blickte amüsiert drein, denn Elanor hatte sich vor ein paar Tagen einen kleinen Kiesel aus dem Garten geholt und ihn für ihren Glücksbringer erklärt. Daraufhin war der kleine Frodo ebenfalls in den Garten geeilt und hatte kurz darauf einen so riesigen Stein angeschleppt, den er selbst kaum tragen konnte. "Damit habe ich mehr Glück als Elanor mit ihrem kleinen Stein, den man kaum sieht", hatte er triumphierend gesagt. Der Kleine wollte sich um keinen Preis von seinem riesigen Stein trennen und als Rosie ihn einmal in aller Heimlichkeit hinausgeworfen hatte, weil er ständig im Weg lag und Sam bereits zweimal fast darüber gefallen wäre, hatte der Kleine ihn sofort wieder hineingeholt und schmollte den restlichen Tag über die Dreistigkeit seiner Mutter, seinen Glücksstein so achtlos hinauszuwerfen.  
Als Sam hinaustrat musste er ungewollt lachen. Es sah wirklich komisch aus, wie Elanor da an Frodo hing und beide die unmöglichsten Verrenkungen machten.  
"Papi, komm schnell, es ziept", rief Elanor sofort, als sie Sam aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah.  
Sam eilte zu den Beiden und hörte nicht auf seinen kleinen Sohn, der eindringlich darum bat die Beiden so zu lassen. Nach einigen Bemühungen von Sam musste auch er feststellen, dass es hoffnungslos war. Elanor begann jetzt zu weinen und Frodo versuchte sie so gut es ging zu trösten.  
"Wie habt ihr das nur angestellt", fragte Sam und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Rosie erschien ebenfalls im Garten und begutachtete die verzwickte Lage, bevor sie sich dazu entschied eine Schere zur Hilfe zu nehmen. Elanor begann sofort lauthals hinauszurufen, dass bloß keiner auf den Gedanken kommen sollte, ihre Haare abzuschneiden und Frodo sagte daraufhin sofort: "Nein natürlich nicht, dann sollen sie lieber meine Weste zerschneiden."  
Als Rosie wieder mit der Schere in der Hand erschien, hockte sie sich ebenfalls vor Frodo und Elanor und Frodo musste zwangsläufig laut lachen. Sam saß da, gab gute Tipps und konnte es nicht sein lassen seine Finger immer wieder unbeabsichtigt vor Rosies Schere zu legen, so dass sie mehrere Male laut schimpfte. Der kleine Frodo sah mit Trauer, dass es Rosie tatsächlich langsam gelang ihre Tochter von Frodo zu trennen.  
Am Schluss hatte Frodo eine völlig zerschnittene Weste und Elanor ziemlich verknotete Haare, doch immerhin hingen sie nicht mehr aneinander. Alle, bis auf den kleinen Frodo lachten daraufhin ausgelassen und Rosie bot Frodo an, ihm eine neue Weste zu schneidern.  
Vergnügt machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Höhle, denn Rosie hatte sowieso vor gehabt in Kürze alle zum Abendbrot zu rufen. Elanor schnappte sich die nächste Haarbürste und versuchte ihr langes Haar zu entwirren, Sam half Rosie beim Tischdecken und Frodo zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, um sich umzuziehen.  
Der Duft der Gemüsesuppe strömte durch die Zimmer und alle, bis auf Frodo, saßen bereits am gedeckten Tisch. "Fangt ruhig schon an, ich geh ihn holen", sagte Sam und stand wieder vom Tisch auf. Rosie nickte und hielt die kleine Rose im Arm, die müde an einem ihrer Finger nuckelte.  
"Herr Frodo", sagte Sam leise und klopfte an die Tür.  
Von drinnen ertönte ein gequältes "ja". Sam öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schloss, als er Frodo erblickte, wissend die Augen. Der Hobbit lag in seinem Bett auf der Seite und hatte die Beine fest an den Körper gezogen. Er hatte die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm von Zeit zu Zeit.  
"Sind es wieder die Rückenschmerzen", fragte Sam, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.  
Frodo nickte. "Und das Bein und das Handgelenk, wie immer, ich versteh das nicht."  
Sam seufzte. Er wollte ihm so gern alles erzählen, immer wenn sich Frodo in dieser Lage befand, wollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Wie oft quälten Frodo diese Schmerzen? Immer wieder kamen sie, ohne eine Vorwarnung, von einer Minute zur Anderen. Und jedes mal spielte Sam mit dem Gedanken Frodo zu erzählen, warum er diese Schmerzen hatte.  
Sam hatte versucht einen Rhythmus der Schmerzen zu suchen, damit er sich darauf einstellen konnte und Frodo irgendwie mal unauffällig warnen konnte, damit es ihn nicht immer so unerwartet traf. Doch Sam konnte keinen Rhythmus finden. Die Schmerzen kamen ganz unregelmäßig. Auch wie lange sie andauerten und wie heftig sie waren ließ sich nicht vorhersagen. Mal war es so, dass Frodo eine ganze Nacht gegen den Schmerz ankämpfte, dann wieder nur einige Minuten. Mal klagte er nur über ein leichtes Ziehen und dann konnte er sich wieder kaum bewegen vor Schmerz.  
Er brach so heftig oder auch weniger heftig über Frodo herein, wie eine Erinnerung, die er ja eigentlich auch war. Aber Sam musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass die Erinnerung, die Frodo, wie Nevturiel es gesagt hatte, zurückbehalten sollte, manchmal so heftig und quälend war.  
Es tat Sam leid und er fühlte sich in gewisser Weise verantwortlich dafür. Er hätte gern gewusst, ob dieser Zustand Frodos ganzes Leben andauern würde.  
Sam setzte sich zu Frodo aufs Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Dann sah er seinen Freund mitleidig an. "Frodo, vielleicht sollte ich dir da etwas erzählen", begann er und Unsicherheit breitete sich in ihm aus, ob es tatsächlich die richtige Entscheidung war.  
Frodo öffnete die Augen und hielt Sams Blick fest. Er hatte schon oft geahnt, dass Sam etwas auf dem Herzen hatte und ihm etwas sagen wollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat er es nicht. Immer, wenn ihn Frodo darauf angesprochen hatte, wich er ihm aus. Irgendwie hatte Sam sich in den letzten Wochen verändert und Frodo hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was es war, dass ihn so veränderte.  
"Was willst du mir sagen, Sam", fragte er und ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken.  
Sam öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton verließ ihn. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Was hätte es für Auswirkungen, wenn er es ihm erzählen würde?  
Frodo sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Sam entfloh seinem Blick. "Ach nichts, ist nicht so wichtig."  
Frodo senkte enttäusch den Blick. So war es immer. Sam wich ihm schon wieder aus. Doch Frodo wusste auch, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt fragen würde. Frodo versuchte stattdessen sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und eine weniger schmerzhafte Lage einzunehmen.  
"Soll ich dir etwas bringen", fragte Sam, während er Frodo beobachtete.  
"Nein danke, ich komme zurecht. Geh ruhig zu deiner Familie."  
Der Hobbit sah seinen Freund prüfend an. "Wirklich nicht?"  
Frodo schüttelte den Kopf und Sam verließ daraufhin den Raum. Er konnte zu seinem Bedauern sowieso nichts für Frodo tun.  
  
Beim Abendessen verhielt sich Sam sehr schweigsam, er hätte so gerne etwas für Frodo getan, der immer noch in seinem Zimmer war. Lustlos kaute Sam auf seinem Brot herum und schwelgte in seinen Gedanken.  
Nach dem Abendessen brachte Rosie die Kinder zu Bett und Sam entschloss sich mit einer Tasse Suppe zu Frodo zu gehen und sie ihm anzubieten. Die Küche würde er danach aufräumen.  
Frodo kauerte immer noch in seinem Bett und nahm aber die Suppe dankbar entgegen. Danach machte sich Sam daran die Küche aufzuräumen. Auf dem Tisch türmten sich Berge von Geschirr, um dem Teller vom kleinen Frodo hatte sich eine Suppenpfütze angesammelt und der Boden war voller Krümel. Es würde ein gutes Stück Arbeit werden, die Küche wieder sauber zu kriegen. Doch Sam hatte sowieso nichts anderes zu tun. Frodo wollte er in Ruhe lassen, Rosie hatte zu tun und zum Lesen oder Schreiben hatte Sam heute gar keine Lust.  
Sam arbeitete sich von hinten nach vorne durch die Küche hindurch und Rosie steckte nach einer ganzen Weile den Kopf zur Tür hinein und blickte Sam mit kleinen Augen an. "Bist du böse, wenn ich schon ins Bett gehe? Ich bin so müde, wir könne die Küche ja auch morgen früh zusammen aufräumen."  
"Nein, geh du ruhig ins Bett, ich mach das hier schon. Ich bin ohnehin bald fertig", antwortete Sam, ging zu seiner Frau und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Sie lächelte dankbar und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer. Nach nur kurzer Zeit hörte Sam hinter sich ein Räuspern und als er sich umsah, stand Frodo in der Tür. Sam blickte ihn überrascht an. "Geht es dir besser?"  
Frodo guckte beschämt auf den Boden und Sam wusste nicht ganz warum er das tat. "Ja, doch, nach der Suppe ging es besser."  
Sam wischte den Tisch ab und war nun fast fertig mit seiner Arbeit.  
"Sam, ich weiß, du bist gerade fertig mit deiner Arbeit, aber ich..."  
"Du hast Hunger", beendete Sam den Satz.  
Frodo nickte und Sam lächelte ihn an. "Na ja, du wirst wohl kaum so ein Chaos anstellen wie mein Sohn, von daher ist das nicht so schlimm, obwohl ich gerade fertig bin."  
Frodo holte sich ein paar Sachen aus der Speisekammer und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. Sam leistete ihm während er aß Gesellschaft und sie begannen wieder von alten Zeiten zu erzählen. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, als plötzlich ein dumpfes Klopfen an der Haustür zu vernehmen war und beide erschreckt zusammenfuhren. "Wer kommt denn jetzt noch mitten in der Nacht", fragte Sam mit gerunzelter Stirn, nahm einen Kerzenständer und leuchtete sich den Weg durch den Flur.  
Irgendwie ahnte Sam nichts gutes. Es würde wohl kaum jemand so spät in der Nacht vorbeikommen, wenn es nichts Ernstes gäbe. Oder waren es vielleicht Diebe? Sam schluckte und stellte sich vor die Tür. Wieder klopfte es, diesmal energischer als zuvor. "Wer ist da", fragte Sam vorsichtig und lauschte auf eine Antwort.  
"Mach auf, Sam, ich bin es, Gandalf!"  
Sam glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was machte Gandalf zu so später Nachtstunde hier? Er öffnete die Tür und Gandalf kam in geduckter Haltung hinein, damit er sich nicht den Kopf stieß, denn die Hobbithöhle war etwas zu klein für seine Größe. Frodo kam um die Ecke und guckte ebenfalls sehr verdutzt drein. "Gandalf", fragte er etwas ungläubig.  
"Ja, ich bin´s", sagte der Zauberer und fröstelte leicht vor Kälte.  
"Komm weiter", forderte ihn Sam auf und zog den Zauberer in die Küche, wo er ihm den Hut und seinen Stab abnahm. "Ich mach dir einen Tee", sagte Sam bestimmend und Frodo und Gandalf setzten sich an den Tisch. Frodo musterte den Zauberer. Sein Freund hatte sich irgendwie verändert. Schwarze Ringe umrandeten seine Augen, er war blässer als Frodo ihn in Erinnerung hatte und er wirkte ausgezehrt und schwächlich.  
"Wie geht es euch allen", fragte Gandalf und wärmte seine klammen Hände mit seinem Atem.  
"Gut", antwortete Frodo und verfolgte jede Bewegung des Zauberers. Gandalf nickte erleichtert. Wenigstens hier war die Welt noch heil. Doch er wusste auch, dass er sie gleich zerstören würde.  
"Sag Gandalf, was treibt dich zu so später Stunde hierher", fragte Sam, während er den Tee zubereitete.  
"Ich war unterwegs, ich komme aus Minas Tirith und musste unbedingt zu euch. Es ist etwas unhöflich hier mitten in der Nacht reinzuplatzen, aber ich wollte nicht noch eine Nacht unter freiem Himmel hausen. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden geweckt."  
"Also wenn du meine Familie meinst, die schlafen immer wie Murmeltiere. Die haben gewiss nichts gemerkt", sagte Sam und goss heißes Wasser in eine Tasse.  
"Du kommst aus Minas Tirith", fragte Frodo und sah Gandalf neugierig an. "Gibt es etwas neues von Aragorn?"  
Gandalf sah den Hobbit an und Frodo bekam bei dem Blick des Zauberers ein Gefühl, als wenn er diese Frage nicht hätte stellen dürfen.  
Sekunden vergingen, bevor Gandalf den Kopf senkte und flüsterte: "Sie sind alle tot."  
Frodo sah den Zauberer an und hatte das Gefühl ihn nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. "Wer ist tot", fragte er ganz leise und Aufregung machte sich in seinem Inneren breit.  
"Aragorn, Legolas, und Gimli. Arwen ist fortgelaufen, wir wissen nichts über ihr Schicksal."  
Frodos Lippen begannen zu zittern und Sam ließ scheppernd die Tasse zu Boden fallen. Sie zersprang in tausend Scherben und Sam wendete sich dem Zauberer zu und blieb mit weit geöffneten Mund stehen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht denken, die Worte des Zauberers hallten in seinem Kopf wider und er begann erst langsam zu begreifen, was sie überhaupt bedeuteten.  
"Was meinst du mit: Sie sind alle tot? Das ist doch gar nicht möglich", fragte Frodo nach einer Weile und seine Stimme wurde bereits von Schluchzern unterbrochen. Wäre es nicht Gandalf, der vor ihm saß, er hätte das ganze für einen sehr schlechten Scherz gehalten.  
"Doch Frodo, es ist wahr. Auch ich möchte es nicht glauben. Es waren viele unglückliche Zufälle, die ihnen schließlich den Tod gebracht haben."  
"Was ist passiert", fragte Frodo und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.  
Gandalf erzählte von Lhunroth, was Gimli und Legolas getan hatten und schließlich, was Aragorn passiert war. Er hatte erst überlegt den Hobbits nicht so genau von Aragorn zu erzählen, doch er fand, dass die Hobbits ein Recht hatten es zu wissen.  
Frodo glaubte ihm würde schlecht werden und immer mehr Tränen verließen seine Augen. Als Gandalf geendet hatte war es ganz still. Niemand sagte ein Wort und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die Hobbits brauchten erst eine Weile, bis sie fähig waren irgendetwas zu tun. Frodo blinzelte ungläubig und Sam drückte sich gegen die Wand und eine grausame Erkenntnis schlich sich in sein Herz. "Das waren keine Zufälle", schluchzte er und hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. "Das hätte nie geschehen dürfen!"  
Gandalf nickte. "Ich weiß, Sam."  
"Nein, Gandalf diesmal weißt du nicht. Das hätte nie geschehen dürfen. Das wäre auch nie geschehen! Ich bin daran schuld", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde lauter.  
Gandalf und Frodo sahen ihn an und hatten keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
"Sam, wie kannst du daran schuld sein? Du warst doch gar nicht dabei, du hast überhaupt nichts getan", sagte Gandalf ruhig und versuchte zu erraten, was in Sam vorging.  
Sam stützte sich auf den Tisch und konnte selbst nicht sagen, was in ihm vorging. Da war Wut, Trauer, Enttäuschtheit, das Gefühl, gegen irgendetwas verloren zu haben. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nun nicht länger sein Geheimnis verstecken konnte. Er musste es erzählen, doch er fürchtete, dass sie ihn für verrückt halten würden. Es klang ja auch zu banal um wahr zu sein.  
Sam erkannte, dass nun das eingetroffen war, was Nevturiel gesagt hatte und wovor er sich in der ersten Zeit so gefürchtet hatte. Doch er war schon wieder überrascht worden, genau wie bei Frodo. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es Aragorn oder Legolas oder Gimli sein würden. Er hatte immer gefürchtet, dass es wieder Frodo war, dem etwas schreckliches passieren würde.  
"Ich habe etwas getan, Gandalf. Etwas, dass ihr mir vielleicht nicht glauben werdet, aber ich kann es beweisen. Ich weiß, es klingt total verrückt, aber ich schwöre, dass es war ist."  
Gandalf richtete sich auf und bohrte seinen Blick regelrecht in Sam hinein, so als wolle er seine Gedanken lesen. Mit jeder Reaktion hätte der Zauberer gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einer. Frodo wusste gar nicht, was er denken sollte, er starrte Sam nur ungläubig an, und fragte sich ob er noch bei Verstand war.  
Sam senkte seinen Kopf und zitterte heftig vor Aufregung. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn er es jetzt sagen würde.  
"Also... Ich, ich... Am..", stotterte er und musste sich förmlich dazu zwingen die Worte herauszubringen.  
"Vor ein paar Wochen, am 12. Oktober, da ist eigentlich etwas passiert, das alles ganz anders hätte kommen lassen."  
Frodo überlegte. Was war am 12. Oktober? Ihm wollte nichts einfallen.  
"Zu erst war alles so wie immer, doch dann wollten Frodo und ich den Apfelbaum ernten. Ich bin aber noch mal kurz hinein gegangen, weil Rosie meine Hilfe brauchte und Frodo ist allein auf die Leiter geklettert. Er war ganz oben im Baum, als Elanor hinausgelaufen kam und..."  
"Aber Sam, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du hast mich doch von der Leiter wieder hinuntergeholt, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr", fiel Frodo ihm ins Wort.  
"Frodo, lass mich bitte ausreden", fuhr Sam ihn an und es tat ihm leid, dass es aggressiver ankam, als es eigentlich sein sollte.  
Gandalf wusste zwar nicht ganz, warum Sam das nun erzählte, aber etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass es von Bedeutung war.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Sam fort. "Als Elanor hinauslief ist sie über einen Eimer gestolpert und gefallen. Frodo wollte ihr wohl helfen und schnell vom Baum runter. Doch als er oben auf der Leiter war da ist..."  
Sam schluckte schwer und sah Frodo in die Augen, der nur verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Die Sprosse ist durchgebrochen und Frodo ist hinuntergefallen."  
Gandalf sah Frodo fragend an und dieser flüsterte ihm zu: "Das ist nicht wahr, ich weiß nicht, was das soll."  
"Hört mir doch erst mal zu", sagte Sam und wurde ungeduldig. "Als ich dann hinausgelaufen kam, da wusste ich schon, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war. Ich bin dann zu ihm hingegangen und... Und dann.. dann."  
"Was war dann", fragte Gandalf, der keine Ahnung hatte, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.  
Sam sah Frodo wieder fest in die Augen. Es war so dumm das jetzt zu sagen, obwohl Frodo doch vor ihm saß. "Er ist gestorben. Einfach so. In meinen Armen, ich konnte nichts tun."  
Frodo schnappte nach Luft und erklärte Sam, obwohl er es nicht wollte, für verrückt. "Was redest du denn? Was ist denn bloß los mit dir", fragte er völlig außer sich und sah Gandalf hilfesuchend an.  
"Er hatte sich den Rücken gebrochen und das Bein und Handgelenk", sagte Sam ganz langsam und seine Stimme klang tonlos, doch diese Worte drangen Frodo durch alles hindurch und lösten einen Schauder auf seinem Rücken aus. Ein leichtes Ziehen kündigte sich in seinem Rücken an, ein Stechen in seinem Bein und Handgelenk. Und ganz plötzlich schienen Sams Worte nicht mehr so verrückt, sondern bekamen eine Bedeutung. Frodo wurde von einer Kälte erfasst und er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber hatte das Gefühl, dass tief in seinem Inneren eine Erinnerung erwachte. Er starrte Sam nur an und sein Mund öffnete sich vor Erstaunen, als wirre Bilder in seinem Kopf entstanden und dieses Gefühl, dass es wahr war, was Sam erzählte, ihn ergriff.  
"Ich konnte das nicht ertragen, ich konnte einfach nicht ohne ihn weiter leben. Es war meine Schuld, dass es so gekommen ist, denn die Leiter war morsch und ich hatte den Eimer dort gelassen, über den Elanor gefallen war."  
Sam machte eine kleine Pause und Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Die Erinnerungen waren jetzt wieder da. Sie waren wieder klar und deutlich und so wirklich, dass Sam es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen hätte, wenn Frodo nicht vor ihm gesessen hätte.  
"Ich bin dann nach Minas Tirith geritten, weil ich gehofft hatte dich zu treffen, Gandalf. Ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen, und ihn irgendwie zurückbringen. Doch dann schickte mich Aragorn in die Bücherei, denn ich sollte etwas über einen Lhunroth herausfinden. Doch fand ich nichts, stattdessen fiel mir aber ein altes Schriftstück in die Hände und ich dachte, ich würde träumen, als ich las, was draufstand.  
Von einer Frau war die Rede, die die Zeit zurückdrehen konnte. Obwohl ich es fast nicht glauben konnte, machte ich mich auf den Weg um sie zu suchen. Was hatte ich denn auch zu verlieren?  
Und ich fand sie tatsächlich und ich ließ die Zeit einmal zurückdrehen. Sie warnte mich, dass etwas passieren könnte, wenn ich es tun würde, doch für mich zählte nur Frodos Leben. Nichts habe ich mir mehr gewünscht, als dass er wieder kommen würde."  
Er sah Frodo an, der kaum etwas sehen konnte, weil die Tränen ihm die Sicht völlig nahmen.  
"Als ich dich von der Leiter geholt habe, hatte ich die Zeit zurückgedreht. Deshalb wusste ich auch, was geschehen würde. Ich war so froh dich wiederzusehen, deshalb habe ich dich auch umarmt und kam dir vielleicht etwas komisch vor. Ich konnte mein Glück einfach nicht zurückhalten, es war einfach unglaublich."  
Frodo wusste, dass es wahr war, was Sam erzählte. Er wusste es einfach, die Erkenntnis war da und er war sich sicher, dass das was Sam erzählte stimmte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, wenn einem sein bester Freund erzählte, dass man bereits einmal gestorben war, doch Frodo war viel zu sehr von der Tatsache ergriffen, dass Sam für ihn die Zeit zurückgedreht hatte. Nur für ihn hatte er es getan und jetzt wusste er auch, was Sam ihm schon so lange hatte sagen wollen. Er erkannte nun den Grund für seine Schmerzen und er wusste, warum Sam sich manchmal so seltsam verhalten hatte und ihn regelrecht bewacht hatte. Als hätte er Sand in den Augen gehabt, wurde sein Blick nun klar und er begriff die Geschehnisse.  
"Die Schmerzen sind übrigens eine Art Erinnerung an das, was eigentlich passiert wäre, hat Nevturiel, die Herrin der Zeit, gesagt. Ich wollte es dir immer sagen, aber ich konnte es nicht."  
Sam setzte sich entkräftet auf einen Stuhl. Er fühlte sich freier, endlich hatte er das gesagt, was ihm schon so lange auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte. Er sah zu zweifelnd zu Gandalf, doch auch der Zauberer schien ihn nicht für verrückt zu halten, wie er es anfangs gefürchtet hatte, sondern er sah eher aus, als würde er überlegen.  
Frodo stand auf und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu Sam. Er nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch es gab auch nichts zu sagen. Diese Umarmung sagte mehr als irgendwelche Worte es je gekonnt hätten. Sam lächelte und schloss Frodo ebenfalls in die Arme.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile lösten sie sich voneinander und wischten sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Aber warum sind jetzt die anderen gestorben", fragte Frodo und versuchte all seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.  
"Das kann ich dir sagen", antwortete Sam. "Als ich nach Minas Tirith geritten bin und Aragorn erzählt habe, dass du gestorben bist, hat er Legolas und Gimli zurückgeholt, denn die waren gerade auf dem Weg in den Düsterwald. Kurz nachdem Legolas und Gimli Minas Tirith erreicht hatten, brachten Aragorns Männer die Nachricht, dass einige Männer verhaftet wurden, die in die Stadt gekommen waren, weil sie anscheinend jemanden verfolgt hatten. Lhunroth hatten sie getötet, weil er völlig außer sich war und auf einen Wachmann losgegangen ist.  
Ich glaube, dadurch, dass ich die Zeit und dein und mein Schicksal verändert habe, habe ich auch das Schicksal von allen anderen verändert. Da du nicht gestorben bist, bin ich nicht nach Minas Tirith geritten und Aragorn hat Legolas und Gimli nicht zurückgerufen. Nun wissen wir ja, wen Lhunroth und seine Männer verfolgt hatten. Die waren hinter Gimli und Legolas her und als Aragorn sie zurückgeholt hat, sind sie ihnen nach Minas Tirith gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich ist Lhunroth auch deswegen durchgedreht. Weil sein Plan nicht aufgegangen ist..."  
"Nun hat er es ja geschafft ihn auszuführen", schaltete sich zum ersten Mal auch Gandalf in das Gespräch mit ein. Der Zauberer starrte vor sich hin und wirkte etwas abwesend.  
Sam nickte und senkte den Kopf. "Ja, du hast recht, Gandalf. Aber ich könnte es ändern..."  
Der Zauberer sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich glaube dir, Sam. Selbst für einen Zauberer wie mich, ist das was du erzählst ungewöhnlich aber ich glaube dir. Doch meinst du wirklich, sie würde es noch einmal tun?"  
Sam runzelte die Augenbrauen. "Ich weiß es nicht, doch als sie das letzte Mal die Zeit zurückgedreht hat, hat sie gesagt, dass sie hofft, dass ich nicht wieder kommen muss, weil etwas passiert. Warum hätte sie das gesagt, wenn sie nicht bereit wäre es noch einmal zu tun?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht, Sam. Aber die Zeit zurückdrehen ist gewiss kein Spiel, das man zu oft spielen sollte."  
"Willst du damit sagen, wir sollten alles so lassen wie es ist", fragte Sam und sah Gandalf entrüstet an. "Das kann ich nicht Gandalf. Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen, ich schulde ihnen das, denn meinetwegen sind sie jetzt tot."  
"Nein Sam, du verstehst mich falsch. Auch ich glaube nur zu gerne was du sagst, und bin sogar bereit dich auf deinem Weg zu der Herrin der Zeit zu begleiten. Nur was tun wir, wenn es wieder nicht gelingt? Wie oft können und wollen wir das wiederholen?"  
"Darüber möchte ich mir jetzt noch keine Gedanken machen, Gandalf. Vielleicht hat Nevturiel eine Antwort auf die Frage."  
Gandalf lächelte. "Ich kann nur immer wieder über euch Hobbits staunen. Ich kam hierher mit schwerem Herzen und dachte, ich würde euch durch die schlechten Nachrichten ebenfalls in die Verzweiflung stürzen, doch nun stelle ich fest, dass ihr es geschafft habt, dass selbst ich wider Hoffnung schöpfe und mich darüber freue, dass die Situation doch nicht so ganz unabänderlich ist, wie sie eigentlich sein müsste."  
"Das ist vielleicht wahr, aber nur durch mich sind Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli jetzt tot und nur durch mich war es auch Frodo gewesen. Wenn ich Hobbit nicht wäre, dann wäre diese Situation jetzt gar nicht eingetreten", sagte Sam traurig.  
Frodo klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dich die Schuld trifft und außerdem, was spielt das für eine Rolle, wenn wir es rückgängig machen können?"  
"Na ja, so ganz rückgängig können wir es ja nicht machen, denk nur mal an deine Rückenschmerzen."  
Frodo sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Also, wenn ich ehrlich bin... Hätte ich gewusst woher die Schmerzen gekommen sind, dann wäre es wahrscheinlich auch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Denn lieber quäle ich mich mal ab und zu dadurch, als tot zu sein..."  
Sam musste ungewollt schmunzeln. Sie redeten hier dauernd über Frodos Tod, sogar er selbst tat das, obwohl er lebenslustig vor ihnen saß.  
"Ich werde jedenfalls mitkommen, wenn du wieder zu Ne... Ne... Wie heißt sie doch gleich, gehst", sagte Frodo und stellte fest, dass auch Gandalf nickte und damit verkündete, dass er ebenfalls mitgehen wollte.  
"Sie heißt Nevturiel. Ich würde euch ja am liebsten bitten nicht mitzukommen, aber vielleicht ist es besser so, ich könnte eure Hilfe gebrauchen."  
"Deswegen kommen wir ja auch mit", sagte Frodo überzeugend.  
Eine Weile entstand eine Pause, bis Sam wieder das Wort ergriff. "Wisst ihr, ich fühle mich sehr schuldig für alles. Ich meine, sicher können wir es vielleicht wieder ändern, aber Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und auch du mussten dennoch einmal sterben. Zumindest in meiner Erinnerung lässt sich das nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Es ist geschehen und nur wegen mir. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass sie vielleicht alle zurückkommen trauere ich dennoch um sie."  
"Es wäre auch falsch das nicht zu tun", sagte Gandalf ruhig. "Sie haben es alle verdient dass man um sie trauert."  
Frodo und Sam nickten. Obwohl Sams Augen vor Müdigkeit brannten, fühlte er selbst sich noch nicht müde. "Dann werden wir also gemeinsam versuchen das Schicksal ein weiteres Mal zu verändern", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu einem anderen. "Ich danke euch, dass ihr mir so schnell geglaubt habt, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."  
"Ich bin langsam alt genug um zu wissen, dass fast nichts mehr unmöglich ist", brummte Gandalf und lächelte.  
"Und ich kann nicht genau erklären warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl mich dunkel daran zu erinnern. Ich kann mich erinnern, als ich auf die Leiter am Apfelbaum geklettert bin, dachte ich, ich hätte es schon einmal erlebt. Es war ganz merkwürdig und nur für einen Moment, aber dann habe ich es wieder vergessen, weil du hinausgelaufen kamst und mich von der Leiter geholt hast. Aber jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder und ich glaube, mich dunkel auch noch an etwas mehr zu erinnern. Es ist seltsam, es ist nie geschehen und doch ist da irgendwas, was wie eine alte Erinnerung ist, die erst geweckt wurde als du davon erzählt hast. Deswegen glaube ich dir, obwohl ich es anfangs, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht getan habe", sagte Frodo und guckte etwas schuldbewusst drein.  
"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, ich kann es selbst kaum glauben und wenn ich nicht die Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor dem Zeitdreher hätte, würde ich das ganze für einen albernen Traum halten."  
Beide sahen Sam verständnisvoll an und für einen Moment lauschten sie alle nur dem Wind, der um die Hausecken pfiff.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir machen uns so bald wie möglich auf den Weg. Bald kommt das schlechte Wetter und das wäre nicht gut. Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin", fragte Gandalf und legte seinen Umhang ab, weil ihm langsam wärmer wurde.  
Sam erzählte wo sich Nevturiel befand und er erzählte über seine letzte Reise und wie Nevturiel lebte. Bald waren alle in ein aufgeregtes Gespräch vertieft, und Sam wurde abwechselnd von Frodo und Gandalf aufgefordert ihnen alle möglichen Fragen zu beantworten.  
Als der Morgen bereits graute, kannten Frodo und Gandalf nahezu alle Details. Frodo wusste gar nicht recht, wie er sich Sam gegenüber verhalten sollte, es rührte ihn, was er alles für ihn getan hatte. Auch Gandalf war beeindruckt und ließ des öfteren verlauten, wie faszinierend doch so ein Hobbit ist. Sam seinerseits sagte oft, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen allem was geschehen war hatte, doch keiner, weder Frodo noch Gandalf, dachten im Entferntesten daran ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen.  
Sie einigten sich darauf noch einen Tag zu warten, bevor sie aufbrechen wollten. Sam bestand darauf Flocke wieder mitzunehmen und Frodo lächelte im Nachhinein darüber, wie Sam sie gekauft hatte und ihn angelogen hatte, weil er die wahre Erklärung, warum er Flocke unbedingt kaufen wollte, nicht geben konnte.  
Als die Sonne schon fast am Himmel stand, entschieden sie sich doch noch für in Weilchen das Bett aufzusuchen. Sam quartierte Gandalf im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa ein, obwohl das Sofa eigentlich etwas klein für den Zauberer war, doch es war bei weitem das Größte was Sam anzubieten hatte.  
Frodo zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück und versuchte möglichst schnell Schlaf zu finden, weil er wusste, dass die Kinder gewiss bald wieder ihr morgendliches Aufweckritual durchführen würden.  
Sam lag noch eine Weile mit offenen Augen im Bett und hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er war froh endlich das gesagt zu haben, was er schon so lange hatte sagen wollen. Er war glücklich, wie gut Gandalf und Frodo ihn verstanden hatten, aber er war auch immer noch sehr betrübt über den Tod seiner anderen Freunde und ihm drehte sich der Magen um, ale er daran dachte, auf welche Weise sie alle gestorben waren. Schreckensbilder jagten ihm durch den Kopf und er zweifelte nicht für eine Sekunde daran, dass es seine Pflicht war erneut an dem Rad der Zeit drehen zu lassen.  
Erst als Rosie schon neben ihm am Aufwachen war, schlief Sam endlich ein. Er hörte nicht mal kurze Zeit später, wie Rosie erschreckt aufschrie, weil sie den Zauberer auf dem Sofa entdeckt hatte und nicht im Entferntesten mit so überraschendem Besuch gerechnet hätte. Der kleine Frodo fand den Anblick von Gandalf äußerst interessant und schnappte sich sofort seinen Hut. Dieser war jedoch viel zu groß für ihn und so verschwand sein ganzer Kopf darunter. Gandalf fand danach keine Ruhe mehr, Elanor rannte mit seinem Umhang durch den Flur und forderte ihn auf, sie zu fangen und der kleine Frodo fiel Gandalf genau auf den Schoß, als er durch den viel zu großen Hut im Dunkeln tappte und nichts mehr sah.  
Dadurch, dass die Kinder mit Gandalf beschäftigt waren, war es wenigstens Frodo gegönnt noch ein Weilchen zu schlafen. Es war schon fast Mittag, als er erwachte, feststellte, dass er Gandalfs Hut auf dem Kopf hatte und der kleine Frodo auf seinem Bauch saß. Sam kam nur kurze Zeit später mit ganz kleinen Augen aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlichen und fiel, wie fast jeden Morgen, beinahe über den Glücksstein vom kleinen Frodo.  
Als sie alle zusammen am Mittagstisch saßen, versuchten Gandalf, Frodo und Sam so normal wie möglich zu wirken. Der Zauberer hatte sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, weshalb er so plötzlich vor der Tür gestanden hatte und auch für die kommende Reise nach Süd-Gondor würden sie sich noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Alle waren sich einig, dass Sams Familie den wahren Grund der Reise und von Gandalfs Besuch nicht erfahren sollte. Sie sollten nichts von dem Tod von Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli erfahren, bald würde er sowieso ungeschehen gemacht werden...  
  
Gandalf genoss den Nachmittag des Tages in vollen Zügen. Er sammelte neue Kraft und war dankbar für den Frieden und die Harmonie, die er hier im Auenland fand. Nach Aragorns Tod hätte er nicht geglaubt diesen Frieden so schnell wiederzufinden. Er hatte, wie Sam damals, das Gefühl gehabt den Geschehnissen machtlos gegenüberzustehen, doch nun erfuhr auch er dieses ermutigende Gefühl, wenn die Macht etwas tun zu können, wieder zurückkehrte.  
Sam und Frodo waren den Nachmittag über damit beschäftigt Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen. Das taten sie meist dann, wenn Rosie nicht in der Nähe war, denn noch hatten sie ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie weggehen würden.  
Erst beim Abendbrot log Sam seiner Frau vor, dass Gandalf ein paar Dinge in Gondor zu klären hätte und er und Frodo ihm dabei helfen sollten. Es würde nur ein paar Wochen dauern und er würde so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückkehren. Rosie war von der Sache nicht sehr erfreut und auch Elanor und der kleine Frodo wollten nicht, dass ihr Papa und ihr Onkel Frodo so lange weggingen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Rosie, aber es ist sehr wichtig, dass Sam und Frodo mitkommen", bemerkte Gandalf und hoffte, dass Rosie es dadurch schneller akzeptieren würde.  
"Aber wenn ihr jetzt geht und ein paar Wochen bleibt, dann wird das schlechte Wetter hereinbrechen! Dann werdet ihr nicht zurückkommen können, oder wollt ihr bei Regen und Sturm durchs Land ziehen", fragte Rosie und war etwas ärgerlich über diese schnelle Entscheidung ihres Mannes. Sicher verstand sie auch seine Angelegenheiten, aber warum musste jetzt so ein schneller Aufbruch stattfinden? Auch sie hatte Pläne mit Sam für die nächsten Wochen gehabt. Was konnte jetzt so wichtig sein, dass er jetzt und noch dazu wahrscheinlich bei schlechtem Wetter nach Gondor gehen musste?  
"Die Angelegenheiten sind wichtig, Rosie und wenn es sein muss, dann komme ich auch bei schlechtem Wetter zurück zu dir. Ich bleibe nicht lange fort, das kann ich dir versprechen", sagte Sam und hoffte in den Augen seiner Frau Verständnis zu finden.  
"Ich geh die Kinder ins Bett bringen", sagte Rosie unwirsch und stand hektisch vom Tisch auf. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie mit einer Sache nicht zufrieden war, aber merkte, dass sie nicht dagegen ankam. Sam seufze gequält, als Rosie die Küche verlassen hatte. Er verstand Rosie, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl und die Wahrheit sagen konnte er ihr schon gar nicht.  
"Sie wird es verstehen, Sam", sagte Frodo leise, als er sah, dass Sam in tiefem Grübeln versunken war.  
"Ja, vielleicht. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert wie sie. Sie kommt sich jetzt bestimmt sehr überrumpelt vor, wo sie doch gerade neulich noch mit mir besprochen hat, was wir alles in den nächsten Wochen tun müssen, bevor der Winter reinbricht. Wie wichtig die Sache ist, die wir machen müssen weiß sie ja nicht, und ich glaube, das ist auch besser so."  
"Ich schlage vor, wir brechen im Morgengrauen auf, dann habe wir den ganzen Tag vor uns", schlug Gandalf vor und lenkte damit vom Thema ab. Er verstand zwar die Diskussion von Sam und Frodo, aber sie war sinnlos. Sam würde mit Sicherheit nachher noch einmal mit Rosie sprechen und der Zauberer war sich sicher, dass sie es dann besser verstehen würde. So war es meistens immer. Und selbst wenn nicht, gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie mussten weg und sie würden auch weggehen.  
Die Hobbits nickten auf Gandalfs Vorschlag hin nur und damit war es beschlossene Sache. Sam übernahm wieder den Küchendienst, während Gandalf und Frodo ein Weilchen vor die Tür gingen um frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie gingen ein bisschen im Garten umher und blieben schließlich vor dem Apfelbaum stehen. Frodo lief mit einem Mal ein Schauer über den Rücken und er versuchte in der Dunkelheit bis in den Wipfel des Baumes zu gucken. Es fröstelte ihn und der Klang der raschelnden Blätter verursachte etwas Unheimliches. Der Stamm knackte und die Luft roch nach Laub und Erde.  
Gandalf zündete sich eine Pfeife an und beobachtete, wie die Grashalme vom Wind in eine Richtung gedrückt wurden.  
"Weißt du, wie unheimlich das ist, wenn du weißt, dass du hier schon einmal beerdigt wurdest", fragte Frodo plötzlich, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah auf die Rasenfläche vor dem Apfelbaum.  
"Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Frodo", antwortete Gandalf ruhig und beobachtete den Hobbit.  
"Es ist so merkwürdig. Du weißt es, aber du verstehst es nicht. Es ist, als würdest du etwas lesen, was in einer anderen, dir unverständlichen, Sprache geschrieben ist. Du kannst es lesen, doch wirst du es nie verstehen was sie dir sagt. Genauso ist für mich das alles, was Sam uns erzählt hat. Die alten Erinnerungen sind dafür verantwortlich, dass ich Sam glaube, doch ich versteh es nicht." Frodo schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sein Blick starrte ins Leere.  
"Es gibt so viel, was wir nicht verstehen. Wir wissen es zwar, aber verstehen es nicht und meistens merken wir das noch nicht mal. Vielleicht wäre es auch gar nicht gut, wenn du das verstehen würdest, Frodo. Warum solltest du es auch verstehen? Jetzt lebst du und nur das zählt."  
"Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Wer weiß, ob mein Verstand das aushalten würde, wenn ich verstehen würde, dass ich wirklich schon mal gestorben bin."  
Frodo spürte einen Regentropfen auf seiner Stirn und merkte, wie der Wind heftiger wurde. Diese Nacht würde es gewiss ein Unwetter geben.  
"Weißt du, dass du einen wirklich außergewöhnlichen Freund hast, Frodo", fragte Gandalf nach einer Weile. Er blickte in Sams Höhle hinein und konnte erkennen, wie Sam sich mit Rosie unterhielt und beide heftig gestikulierten, aber trotzdem nicht aussahen, als wenn sie streiten würden. Dann lachten sie plötzlich beide und Gandalf sah mit einem Schmunzeln, wie Sam seine Frau in die Arme nahm.  
Frodo nickte. "Ja, wenn Sam nicht wäre, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon lange nicht mehr am Leben. Er hat schon so viel für mich getan, mehr als ich für ihn. Manchmal betrübt mich das. Sams Leben ist schon öfters nur durch mich außer Kontrolle geraten und das tut mir leid."  
"Ich glaube, dass sieht Sam gar nicht so. Für ihn ist es wichtig, dass du sein Freund bist."  
"Aber ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass er mir mehr gibt, als ich ihm."  
"Du gibst mehr als du denkst, Frodo."  
Frodo und Gandalf wurden in ihrer Unterhaltung unterbrochen, als Sam über den Rasen gelaufen kam und sich zu ihnen stellte. "Was tut ihr denn hier in der Kälte", fragte er und sah die Beiden fröhlich an.  
"Ach, wir unterhalten uns nur so ein bisschen", gab Frodo zurück und sah Gandalf mit einem vielsagenden Blick an.  
"So, und worüber? Kann ich mitreden?"  
"Ach, nur so über das eine und das andere. Hast du mit Rosie gesprochen", fragte Frodo um vom Thema abzulenken.  
"Ja, habe ich. Sie ist jetzt nicht mehr böse. Sie sagt, sie sieht es ein und es tut ihr leid, dass sie so empfindlich reagiert hat. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hat sie so etwas schon geahnt, als du hier angekommen bist, Gandalf. Sie sagt, meistens ist irgendwas wenn du kommst, und sie hatte mit so was insgeheim schon gerechnet."  
Gandalf guckte gespielt empört drein. "Ich glaube, ich muss mal öfters einfach so vorbeikommen, diesen Ruf, den Rosie mir da zuteilt, möchte ich nicht so gern auf mir sitzen lassen", sagte Gandalf und schmunzelte.  
"Das ist doch mal eine gute Idee", meinte Sam und klopfte Gandalf freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
  
Sie gingen alle früh zu Bett, um für den nächsten Tag ausgeruht zu sein. Sam hatte Flocke eine extra Portion Hafer gebracht und war einigermaßen durchgefroren, als er schließlich in die Höhle zurückkehrte. Er legte sich zu Rosie ins Bett und kuschelte sich an sie um etwas von ihrer Wärme zu stibitzen. Rosie war noch wach und quietschte erschreckt auf, als sie Sams kalte Hand in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sam amüsierte sich über dieses Geräusch derartig, dass er ausprobierte, ob sie genauso quietschte, wenn er seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte. Tatsächlich war die Reaktion dieselbe, doch danach hielt Rosie seine Hand fest, drehte sich um und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.  
"Heißt das, du bist wirklich kein bisschen mehr böse auf mich", flüsterte Sam und seine Augen funkelten im Licht der Kerze, die auf Sams Nachttisch noch brannte.  
"Vielleicht noch ein ganz klitzekleines Bisschen", antwortete sie, sah ihn auffordernd an und beugte sich über ihn.  
"Und was kann ich tun, damit das klitzekleine Bisschen auch noch verschwindet", fragte Sam mit gespielter Unschuld und grinste Rosie schelmisch an.  
Rosie begann nun ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen aufzusetzen und zog langsam ihr Nachthemd aus. Sams Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie das tat. "Aha, ich weiß schon Frau Gamdschie", flüsterte er.  
Er zog sie plötzlich ganz schnell an sich und drehte sich, so dass sie unter ihm lag. Dabei legte er ihr die Hand auf den Mund, um ihren erstaunten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Sie lachte als Sam mit einem triumphierenden Blick auf sie hinunterblicken sah. Er begann zärtlich ihren Hals zu küssen und strich ihr ihre Locken zur Seite. Rosie genoss es Sam so nah zu sein und guckte etwas verdutzt als er plötzlich aufsah und flüsterte: "Warte kurz."  
Dann drehte er sich und löschte die Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch. In völliger Dunkelheit drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Frau um, die in den weichen Kissen lag, und begann dort weiterzumachen, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
  
Frodo lag noch eine ganze Weile einfach so im Bett. Der Wind ließ das Holz ständig Knacken und hinderte ihn damit am Einschlafen. Der Regen, der in längen Fäden zur Erde fiel, prasselte gegen seine Scheibe und machte zusätzlich zum Knacken des Holzes Lärm. Genervt drehte er sich von einer Seite zur Anderen und stand schließlich auf und ging ans Fenster. Er beobachtete, wie der Regen die Scheiben hinunterrann und öffnete das Fenster, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass etwas Wasser in sein Zimmer floss. Eine kühle, feuchte Luft schlug ihm entgegen und er sog sie tief ein. Er liebte es, wenn die Luft nach Regen roch.  
Frodo wusste, dass es nicht allein der Lärm war, der ihn nicht schlafen ließ. Er war aufgeregt. Aufgeregt auf die Dinge, die vor ihm lagen. Wie würde es sein, wenn er vor der Herrin der Zeit stehen würde? Wie fühlte es sich an, wenn sie die Zeit zurückdrehte? Sam hatte einiges erzählt und doch fragte Frodo sich, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er es selbst erleben würde.  
Wenn erst wieder Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli bei ihnen waren...  
  
Frodo vermisste sie, obwohl er es eigentlich gewohnt war sie lange Zeit nicht zu sehen. Und wenn, dann nur mal den einen oder andern, selten kam es vor, dass er sie mal alle auf einmal antraf. Aber jetzt vermisste es sie.  
Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass er wusste, dass es im Moment einfach nicht möglich war zu ihnen zu gehen. Sonst hatte er ja wenigstens diese Gewissheit gehabt.  
Er seufzte laut, als er an sie dachte und er spürte das Bedürfnis sie in diesem Moment vor sich zu haben, wenn er auch keine Ahnung hatte, was er ihnen dann erzählen würde, wenn es so wäre. Er wollte sie einfach nur in seiner Nähe haben und das Gefühl haben, dass er mit ihnen reden konnte, wenn er wollte.  
"Bald wieder", flüsterte er gedankenversunken und schloss das Fenster, als er merkte, wie es immer mehr hineinregnete.  
Er legte sich zurück ins Bett und versuchte Schlaf zu finden, was ihm nach einer ganzen Zeit auch gelang.  
  
Im Morgengrauen, brach die reinste Hektik in Beutelsend aus. Rosie eilte in die Küche um für Wegzehrung zu sorgen, Sam und Frodo rannten fast gegeneinander, als sie beide über den Flur liefen und Gandalf suchte seinen Hut, den er in dem Tumult wohl verlegt hatte. Der kleine Frodo war durch die Hektik ebenfalls schon erwacht und saß lachend unter dem Küchentisch und beobachtete den suchenden Gandalf. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Gandalf schließlich begriff, worüber sich der kleine Frodo so amüsierte.  
"Sam, dein Sohn sitzt mit meinem Hut unter dem Küchentisch und ich bin leider zu groß und zu ungelenkig um da runterzukriechen, würdest du bitte", forderte er Sam mit gespielt bösem Ausdruck auf, worüber sich der kleine Frodo noch mehr amüsierte.  
"Ich kann jetzt nicht", ertönte Sams Stimme aus dem Flur.  
"Frodo...", begann Gandalf seine Frage. "Unmöglich, ich habe alle Hände voll", beantwortete Frodo seine Frage schon im Voraus.  
Gandalf blickte fragend zu Rosie, doch die hatte die Hände voller Marmelade und Gandalf sah, dass seine Frage überflüssig war.  
"Wunderbar, es bleibt alles an einem alten Zauberer wie mir hängen", murmelte er.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile war alles fertig gepackt und Gandalf hatte es sogar mit viel Mühe geschafft seinen Hut wiederzubekommen. Als er fast unter dem Tisch stecken geblieben war, hatte er schon fast aufgeben wollen, doch das Versprechen dem kleinen Frodo einen ganz eigenen Zauberhut mitzubringen, hatte wahre Wunder gewirkt.  
Flocke war voll beladen und auch Gandalfs Pferd hatte ordentlich was zu tragen. Nach einem sehr schnellen Frühstück standen sie alle draußen vor der Tür und Rosie nannte Sam tausend Sachen, die er vielleicht vergessen haben könnte.  
"Glaub mir, wir haben alles und sind gut versorgt, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er immer wieder.  
Der kleine Frodo bestand darauf, dass Sam seinen Glücksstein mitnehmen sollte, doch Sam hatte eigentlich keine Lust diesen riesigen Brocken auch noch mitzunehmen. Der Kleine ließ sich jedoch nicht überreden und Sam musste schließlich nachgeben und nahm den Stein an sich, was Rosie mit einem Lächeln verfolgte. Elanor kam ziemlich verschlafen aus der Tür und verabschiedete sich nur kurz von allen. Dann teilte sie Rosie mit, dass Rose aufgewacht war und schrie und zog sich dann wieder zurück. Sam hatte sich von Rose schon verabschiedet gehabt und ging deshalb nicht noch einmal hinein. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von seiner Frau und die anderen umarmten Rosie zum Abschied.  
Sam hielt Flocke an der Zügel, Gandalf sein Pferd und Frodo lief mit einem ledernen Rucksack in der Mitte. Sie winkten Rosie so lange zu, bis sie sie nicht mehr sahen.  
Sam war guter Dinge und voller Tatendrang. Niemand brachte einfach seine Freunde um, selbst wenn es die Zeit und das Schicksal persönlich waren. Das würde er zu verhindern wissen, dagegen würde er kämpfen, nie würde er das einfach so zulassen. Er legte ein schnelles Tempo vor, immer dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen, hinaus aus dem Auenland.  
Die Wolken der Nacht waren verschwunden und es sah nicht nach Regen aus. Sie würden an diesem Tag gut voran kommen, so wie es aussah. Sam freute sich, dass er nun auf seinem Weg Begleitung hatte, so würde es einfacher werden.  
Als die anderen Hobbits erst aufwachten, waren Sam, Frodo und Gandalf schon ein gutes Stück vorangekommen. Die Insekten flogen tief und in Schwärmen dicht über den Wiesen hinweg und Tau hatte sich glitzernd an allen Pflanzen abgesetzt. Das weite Land erstreckte sich vor ihnen und entschlossen liefen sie weiter, immer weiter, in Richtung Gondor.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und Sam bemerkte, wie viel leichter es war diesen Weg zurückzulegen mit Gandalf und Frodo an seiner Seite. Der Zauberer sorgte jeden Abend für ein wärmendes Feuer, gemeinsam kostete es viel weniger Kraft Flocke zu be- und entladen und der Weg nach Gondor war einfacher, weil sie sich stets untereinander unterhielten und die Gesellschaft der anderen genossen. Die Nächte waren weniger furchteinflößend und jeder fühlte sich irgendwo durch die anderen geschützt.  
Sam fühlte sich freier, er musste jetzt nicht mehr darauf achten, ob er bei seinen Gesprächen mit Frodo versehentlich etwas von seinem Tod aussprach oder ob er Nevturiel unbeabsichtigt erwähnte. Er konnte alles ansprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, Frodo und Gandalf wussten über alles Bescheid und das gab Sam ein befreiendes Gefühl.  
Das Wetter verschlechterte sich auf dem Weg nach Gondor merklich. Die Abende wurden kühler, oft setzten Regenschauer, Gewitter und Wind ein, und oft wurden Sam, Gandalf und Frodo dazu gezwungen irgendwo Schutz zu suchen, doch das hielt sie nicht auf stetig immer weiter zu gehen.  
Sie erreichten Gondor und waren gezwungen an Minas Tirith vorbei zu gehen, wenn sie nicht einen riesigen Umweg in Kauf nehmen wollten. Noch immer wehte eine schwarze Flagge über der Stadt und als Sam sah, wie Gandalf gedankenverloren dorthin starrte und mit seinen Gedanken bei Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli war, stellte sich Sam neben den Zauberer und flüsterte: "Nicht mehr lange, Gandalf. Die schwarze Flagge wird bald verschwunden sein. Oder besser, es wird sie nie gegeben haben."  
Gandalf nickte und führte sein Pferd weiter. Der Weg führte sie die Harad-Straße entlang, bis ins südliche Gondor hinein. Sam, Frodo und Gandalf rasteten jetzt nur, wenn sie es unbedingt mussten. Sie wollten schnell ihr Ziel erreichen, alle hatten das Bedürfnis die Dinge so schnell ungeschehen zu machen, wie es nur möglich war.  
Es waren nur noch wenige Meilen, bis sie Nevturiels Halle erreichen würden, doch der Abend brach bereits herein und Wolken brauten sich am Himmel zusammen. Sie mussten sich einen geschützten Platz für die Nacht suchen und morgen würden sie dann mit Sicherheit zu Nevturiel gelangen. Unter einem großen Baum schlugen sie schließlich ihr Lager auf. Gandalf sorgte auch dieses Mal mit seinem Zauberstab für ein prasselndes Feuer, während die Hobbits damit beschäftigt waren, Decken für die Nachtruhe auszubreiten. Sie aßen zu Abend und beobachteten, wie der Vollmond am Himmel stand und langsam von Wolken verdeckt wurde. In der Ferne war ein Grollen zu hören und ein frischer Wind kam auf, der erste Regentropfen in Begleitung hatte.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Zeit merkten alle, wie müde sie eigentlich waren und sogar Gandalf zog sich sehr bald auf sein eigenes Nachtlager zurück und schloss die Augen. Das Feuer ließen sie brennen, es flackerte unruhig durch den Wind hin und her. Der Regen erreichte die Gefährten zum Glück nicht, obwohl der Wind es zu wollen schien, schaffte er es nicht den Regen unter den Baum zu treiben, wo Gandalf, Sam und Frodo ruhten.  
Der Regen rauschte in dichten Strähnen herab und das Donnern wurde heftiger. Erste Blitze zuckten in der Ferne und gaben den Blick auf die Umgebung frei. Wenn sich der Himmel durch sie erhellte schien es, als würde der Regen einen Vorhang bilden, so stark war er und das Rauschen, das ihn begleitete, wurde immer lauter. Frodo lag neben Sam unter seiner Decke und lauschte diesem Rauschen. Er starrte in die tanzenden Flammen des Feuers und konnte nicht schlafen. Obwohl er müde war ließ ihn das Unwetter keine Ruhe finden. Er bemerkte, dass auch Sam noch wach war, denn dieser drehte sich unruhig hin und her. Frodo überlegte. Er hatte Sam schon lange etwas fragen wollen, doch bisher hatte er nicht den Mut dazu gefunden. Diese Frage jedoch kreiste immer wieder in seinem Kopf umher und wollte ihm keine Ruhe lassen. Sollte er Sam wirklich das fragen, was ihn so sehr beschäftigte?  
Er atmete geräuschvoll aus, weil er wieder ein Ziehen im Rücken verspürte. Er wurde schon wieder erinnert, doch diesmal quälten Frodo nicht die Fragen nach der Ursache. Er nahm es hin, denn nun wusste er, was ihm eigentlich widerfahren wäre.  
"Sam, schläfst du schon", fragte er mit einem Mal ganz leise, obwohl er wusste, dass Sam es nicht tat.  
"Nein, Herr Frodo", war die Antwort.  
"Sam, ich muss dich etwas fragen. Es ist vielleicht etwas schwierig, aber ich muss das wissen, auch wenn ich selbst nicht genau weiß, warum..."  
"Was ist denn", wollte Sam wissen und richtete sich auf. Dasselbe tat Frodo nun auch und sie blickten sich an.  
"Bereust du eigentlich das, was du getan hast", fragte Frodo ganz vorsichtig und war sich plötzlich sehr unsicher, ob er das wirklich hätte fragen sollen.  
"Was meinst du", fragte Sam und fühlte sich bei der Frage etwas überrumpelt, denn er wusste sehr wohl, was Frodo meinte, doch hatte er keine Ahnung, ob er eine Antwort darauf geben konnte.  
"Ich meine, bereust du es, dass Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli passiert ist, weil du die Zeit meinetwegen zurückgedreht hast", fragte Frodo und seine Augen glänzten im Schein des Feuers.  
Sam wich seinem Blick aus und in ihm stieg ein elendes Gefühl hoch. War das Reue, was er fühlte? Und wenn es so war, konnte er Frodo das einfach so sagen? Denn dann würde das bedeuten, dass Frodos Tod besser gewesen ist, als der Zustand jetzt. Sam sah Frodo hilflos an und sagte dann ganz leise: "Vielleicht ein bisschen." Nach einer kurzen Zeit fügte er hinzu: " Ich hoffe, Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli können mir das verzeihen, was ich jetzt sage, aber..." Sam schluckte schwer und wünschte sich diese Worte nicht aussprechen zu müssen. "Ich bereue es vielleicht ein bisschen, aber ich glaube, ich würde es nicht anders machen, wenn ich noch einmal die Wahl hätte..."  
Frodo blickte ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte: "Du hättest es auch gemacht, wenn du vorher gewusst hättest, was mit ihnen geschieht?"  
Sam nickte schwach. "Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich konnte dich nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Hätte ich gewusst, was passiert, dann hätte ich versucht euer aller Schicksal von vornherein zu ändern. Auch die anderen hätte ich nicht sterben lassen. So wie es jetzt gekommen ist, darf es nicht sein. So wie es vorher war, darf es auch nicht sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich fühle mich im Moment etwas überlistet. Ich wollte etwas ändern, doch habe ich eigentlich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Aber eins weiß ich, Frodo. Trotz alledem, was passiert ist, ich würde dich nie einfach sterben lassen."  
Frodo war sichtlich ergriffen von Sams Aussage. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er empfand nur unendliche Dankbarkeit.  
"Sam, wie kann ich dir jemals für das, was du für mich getan hast danken", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
Sam schmunzelte und klopfte Frodo auf die Schulter. "Du sollst leben! Mehr verlange ich nicht von dir. Und du könntest mir helfen, die anderen vor ihrem Tod zu bewahren, denn auch sie sollen leben. Das ist alles, was ich will."  
Frodo umarmte Sam ganz fest und bemühte sich nicht zu schluchzen.  
  
Als der Regen schon fast nachgelassen hatte und es mitten in der Nacht war, legten sie sich wieder hin. Gandalf schien fest zu schlafen und auch Frodo und Sam waren sich sicher, dass sie nun Schlaf finden würden. Das Gewitter war weitgehend in der Ferne geblieben und entfernte sich nun immer mehr. Die Wolken gaben den Blick auf den Vollmond und die Sterne wieder frei und der Wind wurde mit der Zeit immer schwächer. Alles war nun ruhig, nur das Prasseln des Feuers und das Wasser, das von den Pflanzen abperlte und zu Boden tropfte, war noch zu hören.  
  
In aller Hektik wurde am nächsten Morgen die Sachen zusammen gepackt, damit sie sich schnell auf den Weg machen konnten. Die letzte Etappe sollte so schnell wie möglich geschafft werden. Gandalf blickte etwas beschämt drein, als er hörte, dass die Hobbits noch die halbe Nacht wachgelegen hatten, während er tief und fest geschlafen hatte.  
Die Reittiere schienen etwas verwundert über den schnellen Aufbruch, doch sie ließen sich geduldig beladen und nahmen die Hektik in Kauf.  
Gandalf, Frodo und Sam kamen schnell vorwärts. Bei Anbruch der Mittagszeit erkannte Sam die Burg, oder auch Ruine. Im Moment war es eine Burg, die Zeit war also gerade in der Vergangenheit. Der Wald und die Umgebung war von solch einer Ruhe befallen, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Sam erklärte Gandalf und Frodo, was Nevturiel ihm über die Burg und die Stille gesagt hatte und beide schienen sehr beeindruckt von Sams Berichten.  
Sam führte die Beiden schließlich zu Nevturiels Halle und ging als erster hinein. Der Anblick beeindruckte ihn wieder sehr stark und auch Frodo und Gandalf blickten sich mit interessierten Gesichtern um und vermochten keine Worte zu finden. Völlig fasziniert bleiben sie vor dem See der Zeit stehen und beobachteten das Rad, dass aus den vielen kleinen Rädern bestand und sich fortwährend drehte. Sie verfolgten die Bilder, die sich in dem See bildeten und wieder verschwanden und Frodo war darüber so erstaunt, dass er völlig in Gedanken murmelte: "Das ist unglaublich."  
Wie bei Sams ersten Besuch, wurde er auch dieses Mal wieder überrascht, als Nevturiel plötzlich vor ihm stand und ihn mitleidig ansah. Gandalf musterte die Frau mit aufmerksamen Augen und Frodo blickte völlig fassungslos in ihr wechselndes Gesicht.  
"Ich konnte dir deinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen...", flüsterte Sam und sah Nevturiel traurig an.  
"Das sehe ich und es tut mir sehr leid, das zu hören. Ich weiß, was geschehen ist, ich habe es gesehen", antwortete sie und Sam bemerkte den mitleidigen Ton, der ihre seltsame Stimme begleitete.  
"Du hast es gesehen", fragte Sam und bemerkte, wie Nevturiel Frodo und danach Gandalf scheinbar neugierig musterte.  
"Das ist Frodo Beutlin und das Gandalf der Weiße", stellte er die beiden vor, indem er bei seinen Worten auf die Beiden zeigte.  
"Ein Istari, und noch dazu so ein Mächtiger", sagte Nevturiel an Gandalf gerichtet, dessen weißes, aber schmutziges Gewand nun sichtbar wurde, als er seinen Umhang abnahm.  
"Doch lange nicht so mächtig wie ihr", sagte Gandalf ruhig und nickte ihr als Gruß zu.  
"Meine Kunst reicht nicht weit. Ich vermag es lediglich an dem Rad zu drehen, ich weiß nicht welche Folgen es hat, noch beherrsche ich die Zeit anderweitig."  
"Und dennoch seit ihr im Stande die Zeit zurückzudrehen", bemerkte Gandalf.  
"Aber manchmal mit schlimmen Folgen, wie man unschwer sieht." Sie machte eine Pause und sah Gandalf lange in die Augen.  
Nevturiel ging hinüber zu dem See und hockte sich davor. Gandalf, Sam und Frodo folgten ihr und sie wartete, bis sie alle zu ihr hinüber gekommen waren. Wieder tauchte sie ihren Finger in das Wasser und wieder begannen alle Bilder zu verschwinden und ein großes entstand.  
Aller starrten gebannt in den See, als sie Legolas und Gimli über einen Hügel reiten sahen. Die Bilder liefen schneller, als die Ereignisse in der Wirklichkeit geschehen waren, aber dennoch zeigten sie so ziemlich alles. Sie sahen wie der Elb und der Zwerg ein Nachtlager aufschlugen, wie sie überfallen wurden, wie Aragorn dort ankam. Sie sahen wie Gimli erschossen wurde, wie Lhunroth Legolas seine Wahl treffen ließ und wie der Elb in den Pfeil sprang.  
Sam fiel auf die Knie und begann heftig zu schluchzen. Tränen flossen seine Wangen hinunter und tropften in den See der Zeit. "Verzeiht, bitte verzeiht mir", rief er immer wieder und schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper. Mit aller Macht ergriffen Schuldgefühle von ihm Besitz und die Frage: Wie konnte so etwas nur geschehen? Frodo versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl er selbst völlig fassungslos über die Bilder war. Seine Stimme versagte ihm jedoch völlig, als die Bilder der Heiler und Aragorn in dem See erschienen. Frodo saß wie angewurzelt dort und fühlte, wie ihm schlecht wurde.  
Er schluckte schwer und ein Schwindel überkam ihn. "Wieso ist es nötig, dass wir das sehen", schrie Sam und funkelte Nevturiel unbeabsichtigt böse an.  
"Wie du siehst hat nicht immer alles einen Sinn, doch du solltest sehen wie es passiert ist, vielleicht gewinnt es noch mal an Bedeutung."  
Sie ging zu Sam hinüber und richtete ihn auf. "Was muss ich tun, um das zu ändern", fragte er laut schluchzend.  
Nevturiel drehte sich um und entfloh so dem Blick der entsetzten Gesichter. Sie sah auf den See der Zeit hinaus und beobachtete das Rad. Geräuschvoll atmete sie aus und ihre grünen Augen blickten ratlos drein. Die Bilder in dem See zeigten die Geschehnisse, die nach Aragorns Tod stattfanden. Frodo, Sam und Gandalf konnten sich sogar selbst sehen, wie sie zu Nevturiels Halle gingen und wie sie in den See der Zeit blickten, so wie es gerade vor wenigen Minuten geschah. Schließlich enden die Bilder damit, dass sie Nevturiel zeigten, die in den See sah, so wie es gerade geschah. Jetzt liefen die Bilder parallel, und Sam, Frodo und Gandalf sahen Nevturiels Gesicht in dem See, obwohl sie ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Wie ein Spiegelbild zeigten die Bilder genau das, was gerade geschah.  
"Was ist da geschehen", fragte Sam völlig verzweifelt, als er von Nevturiel keine Antwort zu bekommen schien.  
"Ich glaube, es ist etwas eingetreten, was niemals hätte geschehen dürfen", sagte sie tonlos.  
"Das wissen wir", gab Sam ungeduldig zurück.  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Die Zeit lässt sich nicht gerne zurückdrehen. Und das Schicksal mag nicht gern verändert werden. Manchmal, dann schließen sie sich zusammen und werden zu einem sehr gefährlichen Feind. Zu einem Gegner, den man nur schwer besiegen kann. Eigentlich kann man es gar nicht, man kann nur versuchen sie zu überlisten, wenn die Zeit und das Schicksal gegen einen sind."  
Gandalf schloss die Augen. Er hatte geahnt, dass hinter dem Tod von Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli mehr steckt, als nur einfache Zufälle.  
Sam blickte ängstlich drein, sollte das heißen, Nevturiel würde ihm nicht noch einmal helfen?  
"Was kann ich tun", fragte Sam und sah sie mit feuchten, hilfesuchenden Augen an. "Ich muss es ändern, so kann es nicht bleiben."  
Die Frau drehte sich nun um und sah bedrückt die drei Gefährten an. Dann blieb ihr Blick eine Weile auf Frodo ruhen.  
"Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte sie an Sam gerichtet, obwohl ihr Blick immer noch auf Frodo gerichtet war, der nicht ganz wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
"Was für Möglichkeiten", fragte Sam hoffnungsvoll und fühlte sich sicherer, als Nevturiel ihn wieder ansah.  
"Die erste Möglichkeit ist nicht einfach, aber sie ist die Sicherste."  
"Sag mir, was es ist, wurde sie von Sam aufgefordert.  
"Ich werde die Zeit noch einmal zurückdrehen, doch du musst deinen Freund sterben lassen."  
Frodo spürte einen heftigen Stich, der seinen Körper durchzuckte und konnte nur die fassungslosen Augen von Sam sehen.  
"Ich weiß, das ist nicht leicht, aber so würdest du das Schicksal nicht verändern und die Zeit und das Schicksal würden keine Gegner mehr sein. Alles würde so geschehen, wie es ursprünglich der Fall war und du bist gezwungen damit zu leben."  
Frodo senkte den Blick und konnte kaum die Bedeutung von Nevturiels Worten begreifen.  
"Ich würde dir und dem Zauberer das Gedächtnis nehmen und du würdest nicht wissen, dass du sterben wirst. Es wird alles so geschehen, wie es schon einmal geschah, nur, dass Sam es wissen wird", sagte Nevturiel an Frodo gewannt.  
"Und was ist mit seinem Gedächtnis", fragte er sie.  
"Ich kann es Sam nicht nehmen. Obwohl er weiß, dass du sterben wirst, müsste er es geschehen lassen und er müsste genau das tun, was er schon einmal getan hatte. Ich kann ihm aber sein Gedächtnis nicht nehmen, obwohl das sicher einfacher wäre, aber wenn das geschieht, dann werden wir vielleicht in einen ewigen Kreislauf stürzen."  
"Wieso", fragte Frodo völlig gedankenabwesend.  
"Wenn er sein Gedächtnis verlieren würde, dann wüsste er auch nicht, dass er schon einmal hier war. Er würde wieder zu mir kommen und wir würden alle in einer endlosen Zeitschleife gefangen sein, weil sich die Dinge immer und immer wiederholen würden. Es wäre ein ewiger Kreislauf und e

r würde jedes mal damit enden, dass ihr hier steht und jedes mal würde er damit anfangen, dass du stirbst. Es sei denn, ich würde mich weigern die Zeit zurückzudrehen, aber ich fürchte, dass würde Sam nicht überstehen. Er würde an gebrochenem Herzen und endlosen Vorwürfen zerbrechen."  
"Du verlangst von mir, dass ich meinen Freund sterben lasse? Ich soll es einfach geschehen lassen? Das kann ich nicht! Es muss eine andere Lösung geben! Ich muss einen anderen Ausweg finden", sagte Sam fassungslos, wütend und mit neuen Tränen in den Augen.  
"Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass du kämpfst. Du könntest dich gegen die Zeit und das Schicksal stellen und sie erneut herausfordern. Ich würde die Zeit ein weiteres mal zurückdrehen und du könntest versuchen sie alle vor ihrem Schicksal zu bewahren. Vielleicht schaffst du es, doch es kann auch sein, dass dein Gegner sich nicht so einfach überlisten lässt, sondern zurückschlägt. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, was dann geschehen wird."  
"Erneut herausfordern? Du meinst das alles ist geschehen, weil sie bereits gegen mich waren", fragte Sam und seine Stimme klang ängstlich.  
"Ja, ich fürchte schon."  
"Aber... Aber wieso lebe ich dann noch? Wenn sie gegen mich sind, warum töten sie dann die anderen?"  
"Sie töten dich in gewisser Weise schon. Sie nehmen dir die Leute, die dir wichtig sind, sie sorgen dafür, dass du vor Schuldgefühlen fast vergehst. Sie machen dir Angst und lassen dich an deinen Entscheidungen zweifeln. Sie töten dich im Moment auf andere Weise."  
"Im Moment", schaltete sich Gandalf plötzlich ins Gespräch ein.  
"Ja, es ist im Moment ihre Art der Rache, doch die Zeit und das Schicksal können manchmal sehr listenreich sein."  
Sam starrte auf das Rad, das sich mit leisen, knackenden Geräuschen drehte. Sah so etwa der Feind aus? Ein einfaches Rad? Gegen Sams Willen keimte in ihm der Gedanke hoch, vor Wut auf das Rad einzuschlagen.  
"Denk nicht mal daran, Sam! Wage es nicht auch nur den Gedanken aufkommen zu lassen", sagte Nevturiel scheinbar wütend. Erst jetzt wurde sich Sam bewusst, dass er den Gedanken versehentlich laut ausgesprochen haben musste.  
"Die Zeit würde stehen bleiben, wenn du das Rad zerstörst und alles würde untergehen."  
"Es tut mir leid, ich würde es sowieso nicht tun", antwortete Sam schuldbewusst und senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
Nevturiel sah ihn eindringlich an und ihre wütenden Züge lockerten sich wieder etwas.  
"Glaubst du, die Zeit und das Schicksal würden es wagen, meiner Familie etwas anzutun", fragte der Hobbit ganz leise und sah sie bittend an.  
"Warum stellst du Fragen, deren Antwort du bereits kennst?"  
Der Hobbit vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Was soll ich denn nur tun", schluchzte er.  
"Entscheide dich zwischen den beiden Möglichkeiten, eine andere Wahl hast du nicht. Lass Frodo sterben, oder fordere die Zeit und das Schicksal zum Kampf heraus."  
Sam drehte sich um und sah Frodo tief in die Augen. Frodo wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte, er wollte nicht sterben, aber er wusste, dass die Entscheidung bei Sam lag. Es war sein Kampf und er musste sich entscheiden. Auch Gandalf musterte die beiden Hobbits eingehend und stellte fest, dass sie die gleichen Gesichtsausdrücke hatten wie Aragorn und Legolas, kurz bevor der Elb in den Pfeil gesprungen war. Genau diesen Ausdruck hatte Gandalf in dem See der Zeit bei Aragorn und Legolas gesehen...  
"Ich werde kämpfen, ich lasse ihn nicht sterben! Aber... Habe ich überhaupt eine Chance? Wie soll ich denn alle retten? Sie sind doch alle an ganz unterschiedlichen Orten, so weit entfernt und die Zeit ist gegen mich. Wie soll ich das schaffen? Und was ist, wenn meiner Familie etwas passiert, während ich dafür sorge, dass die anderen dem Tod entrinnen", fragte Sam und blickte Frodo an, der erleichtert durchatmete.  
Nevturiel lächelte plötzlich. "Ich habe es geahnt, dass du dich so entscheidest. Deine Selbstlosigkeit, ich wusste es."  
Sie machte eine Pause und betrachtete sich Gandalf und Frodo. "Pass auf, Sam, ich will dir helfen und ich versuche alles zu tun, was in meiner Macht liegt, denn es tut mir sehr leid, was geschehen ist. Du hast nur wenig Zeit, nachdem du Frodo gerettet hast. Die Zeit dürfte gerade genügen um entweder zu dem Zwerg und dem Elb zu gelangen und sie zu warnen ODER zum König von Gondor zu reiten. Beides jedoch wirst du nicht schaffen. Deiner Familie jedoch wird in dieser Zeit gewiss nichts geschehen, so viel kann ich dir sagen, egal zu wem du reitest."  
"Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?"  
"Nach Frodos Tod bist du auch nach Gondor geritten. Da ist nichts geschehen, was so viel heißt wie, es dürfte auch jetzt keine Rolle spielen, wenn du wegreitest. Das Schicksal kann sich nicht völlig verändern und da du schon einmal fortgeritten bist, kannst du dir ziemlich sicher sein, dass nichts geschehen wird, wenn du es jetzt wieder tust."  
"Das ist immerhin schon mal ein Vorteil."  
"Ja, das stimmt. Lass uns mal überlegen. Nachdem Frodo gestorben ist, bist du ungefähr nach zwei Tagen nach Gondor geritten. Zwei Tage... Das bedeutet, diese zwei Tage hast du jetzt Vorsprung, bevor der Elb und der Zwerg auf Lhunroth treffen. Denn das hätten sie ja genau dann getan, wenn Aragorn sie nicht zurückgerufen hätte, als du in Gondor eingetroffen bist."  
Sam überlegte angestrengt und versuchte ihr zu folgen, doch das war nicht gerade einfach.  
"Weniger als zwei Tage, das ist nicht viel", fuhr Nevturiel fort.  
"Zumal ich vorher noch Flocke kaufen muss, denn wenn ich wirklich alle retten will, gehört das dazu." Sam überlegte angestrengt. "Dann hätte ich vielleicht einen Tag Vorsprung, wenn es hoch kommt. Das reicht nicht", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.  
"Nein, du hast recht, da brauchst du Hilfe. Zumal es da noch ein Problem gibt... Die Zeit ist so knapp bemessen, dass du Legolas und Gimli vielleicht nur wenige Stunden, wenn überhaupt, vor Lhunroth abfangen würdest. Er könnte euch folgen, vielleicht schneller, als ihr denkt. Du müsstest auch ihn aufhalten."  
"Oh, bei den Valar, wie soll ich das tun", fragte Sam unschlüssig.  
"Das schaffst du gar nicht. Die Zeit reicht nicht, um vom Auenland zuerst zu Legolas und Gimli zu reiten und danach zu Lhunroth und zwischendurch noch Aragorn zu warnen."  
"Können wir denn nichts tun", fragte Frodo entschlossen und hatte ebenfalls Mühe mit den ganzen Zeitrechnungen mitzukommen.  
"Doch, ich denke schon. Wo warst du am 12. Oktober, Gandalf?"  
Der Zauberer blickte etwas verwirrt drein. Am 12. Oktober? Er überlegte angestrengt. "In der Nähe von Lorien", antwortete er nach einer ganzen Zeit.  
"Lorien" wiederholte Nevturiel und schien zu überlegen. "Dann kommen dir Legolas und Gimli entgegen, dass würde heißen, du währst ihnen am nächsten."  
"Ja, nur muss ich vorher erst den Anduin überqueren, dass kostet Zeit. Es würde sehr knapp werden."  
"Aber es wäre einen Versuch wert. Dann müsste einer zu Lhunroth und ein anderer zu Aragorn."  
"Aber vielleicht ist es nicht gut, wenn einer alleine zu Lhunroth geht. Vielleicht sollten das besser zwei machen... Ich schlage vor, diejenigen, die bei Lhunroth sind, erzählen ihm, dass Aragorn sich bedanken will für damals. So könnten wir möglichen Gefahren aus dem Weg gehen, denn wie wollen wir ihn sonst aufhalten? Anders ist es viel zu gefährlich. So können wir nur hoffen, dass er friedlich mit nach Minas Tirith kommt. Andererseits müsste Aragorn dann natürlich Bescheid wissen und sich wirklich bei ihm bedanken, sonst würde das ganze wahrscheinlich böse enden. So würden wir auch Lhunroths Schicksal ändern, dass wäre nur allzu gerecht. Doch ob Lhunroth einem einzelnen Hobbit Glauben schenkt", murmelte Sam und beobachtete die Reaktionen der anderen.  
"Da hast du vielleicht recht, aber wer könnte denn noch mitgehen", fragte Nevturiel.  
"Merry und Pippin, aber sie wissen von nichts. Wenn wir ihnen erst alles erklären müssten, würde wieder kostbare Zeit verstreichen..."  
"Da könnte ich vielleicht etwas machen. Ihr müsstet es ihnen zwar dennoch erklären, aber ich könnte etwas machen, damit sie euch schnell glauben und nicht viel fragen."  
  
Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile darüber, wie der Plan ausgeführt werden sollte. Auch Gandalf schaltete sich irgendwann lebhaft in die Diskussion mit ein. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass ihr Plan ohne Merry und Pippin gar nicht funktionieren würde, ganz gleich, ob Lhunroth einem einzelnen Hobbit trauen würde, oder nicht. Die Zeit war einfach viel zu knapp, es mussten noch zwei zur Hilfe gerufen werden, wenn alle zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort sein wollten. Und selbst dann würde es noch sehr knapp sein. Irgendwann einigten sich Frodo und Sam darauf, dass sie zu Lhunroth gehen und ihn zu Aragorn locken wollten, Gandalf würde Legolas und Gimli warnen und sie auf einem Umweg, damit sie Lhunroth nicht in die Arme liefen, nach Minas Tirith bringen. Merry und Pippin würden direkt nach Gondor reiten und Aragorn von Lhunroth berichten, damit er Bescheid wusste und ihm den nötigen Dank entgegenbringen konnte.  
Nevturiel warnte sie eindringlich davor, sich bei ihren Wegen auf keinen Fall aufhalten zu lassen, denn sonst würde die Zeit nicht reichen.  
"Sollen wir ihnen denn die Wahrheit erzählen, wenn wir es geschafft haben", fragte Sam, als das Gespräch langsam ein Ende fand.  
"Wenn ihr es für richtig haltet... Wartet aber, bis sie ihre Erinnerungen erhalten haben, dann werden sie euch auch glauben," antwortete Nevturiel.  
"Wann gehen sie eigentlich wieder weg? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie manchmal so schlimm sein können", fragte Sam und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Frodo.  
"Du meinst seine Rückenschmerzen? Die wird er jetzt nicht mehr haben. Denn diesmal ist er nicht gestorben und wenn ich die Zeit jetzt wieder zurückdrehe, wird auch die Erinnerung daran verschwinden. Die anderen werden ihre Erinnerungen wohl für eine Weile beibehalten, aber sie werden mit der Zeit immer blasser, bis sie schließlich völlig verschwinden werden."  
Sam nickte erleichtert. "Und was ist, wenn etwas schief läuft?"  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Sam. Es ist ein Kampf und wie er ausgehen wird, kann ich dir nicht sagen."  
"Aber werde ich wiederkommen können, wenn etwas passiert?"  
"Ja, Sam, dass kannst du. Nur kann ich dieses Spiel nicht beliebig fortführen. Irgendwann musst du dein Schicksal einmal akzeptieren."  
Sam wusste, dass er es dieses mal schaffen musste. Er musste gewinnen.  
Nach einer Zeit ging Nevturiel an den See und dort tat sie etwas, das Sam nicht verstand. Sie zog eine kleine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und tauchte sie in den See. Als sie gefüllt war ließ sie sie wieder in ihre Tasche zurückgleiten. "Was tust du da", fragte Sam etwas verwirrt.  
Sie lächelte und ihr Lachen war etwa seltsam. "Das spielt keine Rolle. Vielleicht ist es noch mal von Nutzen..."  
Danach stellte sie sich an das Rad und nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu. Versucht euer Glück und seit schnell, ihr wisst, die Zeit ist nur ein Gegner. Der andere ist genauso gefährlich..."  
"Vielen Dank", murmelte Sam und auch die anderen nickten ihr zum Dank und Abschied zu. Wieder begann Nevturiel an dem Rad zu drehen und wieder spürte Sam dieses Gefühl des Schwindels und die Schwärze, die ihn umhüllte.


	13. Wettlauf gegen die Zeit

Dreizehntes Kapitel: Wettlauf gegen die Zeit  
  
Frodo kämpfte sich aus dem schwarzen Nebel, der ihn umfing, langsam frei und öffnete die Augen. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich und er fühlte sich, als sei er gerade aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufgewacht. Verschwommen konnte er seine eigenen Hände sehen, die eine Sprosse fest umklammert hielten. Als er das sah, durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis, was geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich, wo er sich gerade noch befunden hatte und er wusste, dass es wieder der 12. Oktober war. Voller Angst krallte er sich an der Sprosse fest und bemühte sich, nicht daran zu denken, was gleich passieren würde. Obwohl Frodo eigentlich keine Höhenangst hatte, wagte er es nicht nach unten zu sehen. Ein Kribbeln stieg in seinem Magen auf und dieses beunruhigende Gefühl zu wissen, dass er gleich sterben würde, wenn er die Leiter weiter hinaufstieg, machte ihn sehr nervös. Langsam und ohne hinunterzusehen stieg er Sprosse für Sprosse hinab und achtete sorgsam auf jedes Geräusch, dass die Sprosse der Leiter unter ihm von sich gab. Bei jedem kleinsten Knacken zuckte er zusammen und ihm fuhr ein Schauder über den Rücken. Ihm wurde heiß und er war nur darauf bedacht den Geräuschen der Leiter zu lauschen. Nichts anderes um ihn herum nahm er mehr war.  
"Herr Frodo", brüllte Sam auf einmal und kam wie ein gehetztes Tier aus der Hobbithöle gestürmt. Frodo verlor vor Schreck den Halt und stürzte die letzten Sprossen der Leiter hinab. Die Leiter selbst fiel um und donnerte neben ihm zu Boden. Frodo fiel auf den Rücken und blieb völlig verschreckt und wie betäubt liegen.  
Sam stand der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er blieb wie angewurzelt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen. Nach einigen Momenten erst war er in der Lage sich überhaupt wieder zu rühren. Erst jetzt zwang er sich dazu vorwärts zu gehen, auf Frodo zu.  
"Herr Frodo", fragte Sam mit zittriger Stimme und die Angst ergriff wieder Besitz von ihm. Panische Angst. Angst, den Kampf verloren zu haben, noch ehe er begonnen hatte.  
"Oh nein, Herr Frodo, bitte nicht! Nicht schon wieder", stammelte er und betrachtete sich Frodo eingehend, der ziemlich blass und immer noch regungslos auf der Erde lag.  
Frodo wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Der Schreck saß tief und im Moment hatte er selbst keine Ahnung, ob er sich vielleicht verletzt hatte. Er lag auf dem Rücken und wartete förmlich darauf, dass etwas geschah. Er wartete, dass irgendwo etwas schmerzte, oder dass etwas anders war, als normal, doch nichts geschah. Er richtete seinen Blick auf den völlig verschreckten Sam und bewegte vorsichtig seine Arme und Beine. Dann richtete er sich langsam auf, immer noch sorgsam darauf achtend, ob etwas ungewöhnlich war. "Ich glaub mir fehlt nichts, Sam", sagte er vorsichtig.  
"Oh, Herr Frodo, ich dachte schon... Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du vielleicht nicht mehr weißt, dass wenn du den Baum...", überschlugen sich Sams Worte fast.  
"Doch, ich weiß", fiel Frodo ihm ins Wort. "Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich war gerade dabei gewesen vorsichtig hinunterzuklettern."  
Sam schaute sich wütend um. "Ich bin ein ungeschickter Tölpel! Fast wäre dir meinetwegen wieder ein Unglück wiederfahren. Schau mal, wie ich zittere. Es tut mir so leid! Hast du dir wirklich nichts getan?"  
Sam hielt Frodo seine zitternden Hände vor die Augen und blickte sehr schuldbewusst drein.  
"Nein, ich hab mir nichts getan, aber du könntest mir hoch helfen, meine Knie zittern mindestens genauso wie deine Hände."  
Frodo setzte ein Lächeln auf, um die angespannte Situation etwas aufzulockern und ließ sich von Sam auf die Beine zerren.  
"Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie froh ich bin", teilte Sam mit und klopfte Frodo das Gras von der Kleidung.  
"Und wie froh ich erst bin...", fügte Frodo hinzu.  
Elanor erschien in der Tür und betrachtete sich ihren Vater und ihren Onkel. Dann lief sie aufgeregt zu ihrer Mutter und verkündete dort: "Du, Mutti, der Onkel Frodo ist ganz grün vom Rasen, ich glaube, der sollte auch mal baden!"  
Rosie, die immer noch sehr verdutzt über Sams Reaktion mit dem Schrank, den er eben hingeworfen hatte, war, nickte nur mit dem Kopf und kümmerte sich dann um den kleinen Frodo, der immer noch etwas nass vom Baden auf dem Teppich saß. Ihr Mann würde ihr gewiss noch erklären, warum er eben so eilig in den Garten geflüchtet war...  
Frodo und Sam standen im Garten und blickten sich an.  
"Wir haben nur wenig Zeit um alles zu ändern. Gandalf hat sich gewiss gleich auf den Weg zu Legolas und Gimli gemacht, jetzt liegt der Rest an uns", sagte Sam und Frodo nickte.  
"Du holst Merry und Pippin, ich kaufe Flocke und am Ende treffen wir und wieder hier, einverstanden", fragte Sam und machte sich schon bereit, um zu gehen.  
"Warte! Wie soll ich es ihnen erklären", fragte Frodo und hielt Sam am Ärmel fest.  
"Nevturiel hat gesagt, sie macht irgendetwas... Geh erst mal zu ihnen und sag ihnen, was sie tun müssen. Ich schlage vor, du vermeidest es, von den Zeitdrehern zu erzählen, sie würden nur viele Fragen stellen und das würde dauern... Sag ihnen nur, was sie machen sollen und nenne vorerst keine Gründe oder sag ihnen woher du das alles weißt."  
Frodo nickte, er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was er Merry und Pippin eigentlich erzählen sollte, aber er konnte jetzt nichts anderes tun, als erst mal zu ihnen zu gehen und zu sehen, was passieren würde.  
So lief Frodo mit eiligen Schritten hinaus aus dem Garten und die Straße entlang.  
Sam hingegen lief hastig in die Höhle, vorbei an der verdutzten Rosie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sagte: "Hör zu, du magst mich jetzt vielleicht für verrückt halten, aber ich werde in Kürze zusammen mit Frodo aufbrechen und nach Gondor gehen. Es ist sehr wichtig warum wir das tun, aber ich kann dir jetzt die Gründe nicht erklären. Wundere dich nicht, ich erkläre dir alles, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Bleib mit den Kindern hier, ich bin bald wieder da!"  
Noch ehe Rosie etwas sagen konnte, war Sam an ihr vorbeigehastet, griff sich einen Beutel mit Geld und lief aus der Tür hinaus und auf die Straße.  
  
Im Sturm klopfte Frodo an Merrys Tür vom Brandyschloß. Wahre Ungeduld wurde in ihm geweckt, als nach einer ganzen Weile immer noch nichts geschah. Frodo stampfte unruhig mit den Füßen hin und her und klopfte erneut. Nichts. Wo konnte Merry nur sein? Was, wenn er gar nicht da war? Es würde sehr lange dauern, bis Frodo ihn gefunden hätte, wenn er ihn suchen würde.  
Der Hobbit seufzte und schaute sich um. Er ging am Gartenzaun entlang und schaute in Merrys Garten. Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Fluchen und schaute sich aufgeregt um.  
"Merry", rief Frodo und wartete auf eine Antwort. Es raschelte in einem Gebüsch, das nur wenige Meter vor dem Zaun stand, und Merry krabbelte daraus hervor und schien an seinem Zeigefinger zu lutschen.  
"Igel", donnerte Merry mürrisch. "Sie rollen sich überall da zusammen, wo man es nicht vermutet und ahnungslose Hobbits fassen natürlich genau in die Stacheln."  
"Hallo Merry", begrüßte ihn Frodo. "Was suchst du denn auch dort unten im Gebüsch?"  
"Ach ja. Hallo Frodo. Ich suche meine Harke. Aber ich glaube, ich lasse das und kaufe mir lieber eine Neue. Ich will lieber nicht weiter suchen, wer weiß, was da noch so alles im Gebüsch liegt..."  
Frodo wiegte sich unruhig hin und her. Sam und er waren davon ausgegangen zwei Tage Vorsprung zu haben, aber das stimmte nicht. Ehe Merry und Pippin in Beutelsend eintreffen würden, würde es bestimmt fast Nachmittag sein. Wenn sie Pippin schnell finden würden...  
"Sag mal Merry, ist Pippin in der Nähe? Er ist doch zu Besuch! Ich brauche unbedingt eure Hilfe, ihr müsst etwas tun."  
"Was ist denn los?"  
"Das erkläre ich lieber, wenn Pippin auch da ist, hast du eine Ahnung, wo er sich rumtreibt? Es ist wirklich dringend!"  
Merry sah ihn verdutzt an. Es musste etwas wichtiges sein, Frodo sah recht nervös aus. "Ja, der ist hier in der Gegend. Gib mir eine halbe Stunde, ich muss nur den Bäcker oder das Wirtshaus finden, wo er drin ist. Möchtest du vielleicht erst mal reinkommen und etwas trinken? Dann gehe ich ihn holen."  
"Ja, das wäre sehr nett. Durst habe ich. Aber, du musst dich unbedingt beeilen, wir haben keine Zeit."  
Merry führte Frodo in seine Behausung und gab ihm einen guten Schluck roten Wein. Frodo setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm auch den Kuchen, den Merry ihm vorsetzte dankbar an. Auf Frodos Drängeln hin eilte Merry dann hinaus, um Pippin zu suchen.  
Frodo kam die Zeit, in der er alleine am Tisch saß wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Unruhig trommelte er mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Ständig schaute er aus dem Fenster, in der Hoffnung, Merry und Pippin kommen zu sehen.  
Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde öffnete sich endlich die Tür und Merry trat in Begleitung von Pippin ein. "Frodo, welch eine Freude", sagte Pippin und umarmte Frodo. "Was gibt es denn? Wieso sollte ich kommen?"  
"Hört zu, das ist jetzt alles etwas schwierig, aber ich muss euch bitten nach Gondor zu Aragorn zu gehen. Jetzt und sofort, es geht um Leben und Tod und wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Ich erkläre euch alles auf dem Weg nach Beutelsend", sagte Frodo und stand schon auf.  
"Um Leben und Tod? Was ist denn nur geschehen? Frodo, wir müssen erst Sachen packen für eine Reise, wir können doch nicht einfach so Hals über Kopf aufbrechen", meinte Merry und Pippin nickte.  
"Doch, ihr könnt. Ihr müsst sogar. Merry, du hast doch sicher noch dein Pony, oder? Nimm es und kommt, die wichtigsten Sachen könnt ihr von Sam bekommen."  
Merry und Pippin sahen sich entgeistert an. Sie hätten nicht mit einer Reise nach Gondor gerechnet und schon gar nicht mit solch einer überstürzten. Merry strich sich überlegend über die Haare. Was konnte nur so wichtig sein? Er überlegte. Gab es etwas wichtiges, dass er noch tun musste, bevor er aufbrechen würde? Denn dass er zusammen mit Pippin aufbrechen würde war gar keine Frage. Wenn Frodo so inständig darum bat, musste es etwas wichtiges sein.  
Ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Nachdem er das Brandyschloß verlassen und Pippin derweil sein Pony geholt hatte, begannen sie zusammen mit Frodo die Straße wieder zurück zu laufen.  
"Also, was ist nun los? Du machst mir Angst", fragte Pippin und sah Frodo auffordernd an. Dieser spürte auch Merrys bohrenden Blick auf der Haut und überlegte wo er anfangen sollte.  
"Also, es ist so. Vor einigen Jahren gab es wohl in Gondor irgendwelche Auseinandersetzungen bei denen auch Aragorn gekämpft hat. Ohne, dass er es wusste, hat ihm damals ein Mann das Leben gerettet und..."  
"Er heißt Lhunroth, nicht wahr", fragte Pippin und blieb mit weit geöffneten Augen stehen.  
"Ja.. aber... woher weißt du", stammelte Frodo.  
"Ich habe es gesehen."  
"Du hast was gesehen?"  
"Ich habe gesehen, wie Lhunroth Aragorn das Leben gerettet hat..."  
"Wo hast du es gesehen?"  
"Heute Nacht. Da war ein Traum... Er war so echt, und doch war es nur ein Traum... Habe ich gedacht", sagte Pippin tonlos und ging einen Schritt weiter.  
Nevturiel, schoss es Frodo durch den Kopf. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Beiden schon etwas wussten.  
"Ja, das war kein Traum. Ihr müsst zu Aragorn gehen und ihm sagen..."  
"...dass er sich bedanken soll", fiel ihm Merry ins Wort.  
"Ja, aber... woher", wollte Frodo fragen und blieb abrupt stehen.  
"Das habe ich heute geträumt. Ich habe geträumt, dass wir zu Aragorn gehen und ihm sagen, dass er sich bei diesem Mann bedanken soll. Es ist mir erst jetzt eingefallen, erst jetzt wo ihr davon gesprochen habt."  
Frodo war erstaunt. Sie wussten es. Er vermutete, dass sie nichts über die genauen Gründe wussten, aber sie wussten, was sie zu tun hatten und nur das war wichtig. Er musste ihnen nicht viel erklären, sie würden mit Sicherheit von selbst wissen, was sie sagen mussten, wenn sie vor Aragorn standen.  
"Frodo, was ist hier los? Die Träume, die Hektik mit der wir aufbrechen... Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, habe ich recht? Ich fühle, dass es etwas wichtiges ist, aber was ist es Frodo?"  
Frodo überlegte. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Merry und Pippin sahen ihn auffordernd an.  
"Es wird ein Unglück geben, wenn Aragorn nichts von Lhunroth erfährt! Ich kann euch jetzt nicht so genau erklären, woher ich das weiß, aber glaubt mir, es ist so! Es tut mir leid, dass Sam und ich euch da jetzt mit reinziehen, aber wir gehen selbst nach Gondor, aber auf anderem Wege. Auch wir müssen etwas tun, um das Unglück zu verhindern, dass ganz sicher kommen wird, wenn einer von uns versagt..."  
Merry und Pippin wussten nicht warum, doch irgendetwas schien sie daran zu hindern weitere Fragen zu stellen. Sie nahmen alles so hin und wussten, dass sie das tun mussten, worum Frodo sie gerade gebeten hatte.  
Normalerweise hätte Pippin jetzt schon aus Neugier gefragt, warum Sam und Frodo einen anderen Weg nach Gondor gehen wollten, doch er tat es nicht, denn in ihm war ein Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass alles so richtig war und seinen Grund hatte.  
Frodo wunderte sich darüber, dass sie alles einfach so aufnahmen, aber er wusste auch, dass Nevturiel ihren Teil dazu beigetragen hatte.  
  
Schneller als gedacht erreichten sie Beutelsend. Es war nun früher Nachmittag und Sam wartete schon sehr ungeduldig. Er hatte bereits alles, was wichtig war verstaut und er hatte sogar daran gedacht, für Merry und Pippin etwas Wegzehrung bereitzulegen.  
Sam blickte ihnen fragend entgegen. Ob Merry und Pippin wirklich bereits wussten was sie tun sollten und den Plan einfach so hinnehmen würden, obwohl sie nichts genaues über die Gründe erfahren hatten?  
Frodo setzte ein Lächeln, begleitet von einem Nicken auf, und Sam wusste sofort, dass er es geschafft haben musste. Sam fühlte, wie ihm schon mal ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen viel. Immerhin sah es bis jetzt noch nicht so aus, als wäre der Gegner schon auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Gut war es auch, dass scheinbar alle Beide dazu bereit waren zu gehen. Natürlich hätte es vielleicht auch einer allein geschafft, aber zu zweit war es einfach sicherer. So würde keiner der Hobbits allein gehen müssen.  
"Hallo. Wir sind euch so dankbar", sagte Sam erfreut und lächelte die beiden an.  
"Wir sind verrückt, wir haben eigentlich keine Ahnung was los ist, aber wir wissen aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen, was wir tun müssen und dass es wichtig ist. Aber trotzdem hätte ich ganz gerne eine Erklärung, wenn wir bei Aragorn waren", murmelte Merry und klopfte Sam auf die Schulter.  
"Die werdet ihr bekommen, dass verspreche ich euch", antwortete Sam. Er hielt es für besser erst dann alles zu erklären.  
"Kriegen wir was zu essen für den Weg mit", fragte Pippin und scharrte unschuldig den Sand unter seinen Füßen hin und her.  
"Sollt ihr bekommen, hier habt ihr einen ganzen Beutel mit allen haltbaren Sachen, die ich in der Speisekammer finden konnte. Und hier habt ihr noch ein paar Umhänge und ein paar Decken, was braucht ihr noch", fragte Sam und drückte den beiden die verschiedensten Dinge in die Hand.  
"Wasser vielleicht", überlegte Pippin und ließ sich daraufhin von Sam eine kleine Flasche überreichen.  
"Ach und Futter fürs Pony", rief Merry.  
"Stimmt, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht!"  
Sam verschwand im Schuppen und brachte einen großen Beutel Hafer mit.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da war alles so weit verstaut und die vier Hobbits waren abreisefertig. Pippin schüttelte gelegentlich amüsiert den Kopf, wenn er sich vor Augen rief, wie verrückt doch diese ganze Sache irgendwie war.  
Die Hobbits beschlossen den Weg vorerst gemeinsam zu bewältigen. Erst in Rohan würden sich ihre Wege trennen, denn dann würden Frodo und Sam in nördliche Richtung gehen, um auf Lhunroth zu treffen und Merry und Pippin würden direkt nach Minas Tirith laufen.  
So schnell sie es vermochten, brachen sie auf. Sam hatte noch einmal mit Rosie gesprochen und auch sie schien auf merkwürdige Art und Weise zu verstehen, dass es eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit war, was Sam da tat, und dass es falsch wäre, ihn an seinen Vorhaben zu hindern.  
Am Nachmittag brachen sie in schnellem Tempo auf. Obwohl sich Merry und Pippin wunderten, dass Sam und Frodo den Eindruck machten, als würden sie verfolgt, so schnell waren sie, schlossen sie sich ihrem Tempo schweigend an und grübelten auch nicht lange nach der Ursache. Pippin wunderte sich sehr über sich selbst, er war sonst so neugierig, das gab er manchmal nicht gerne zu, aber nun interessierten ihn die merkwürdigsten Sachen auf einmal nicht mehr. Es war ihm egal, es würde richtig sein.  
Der Weg führte sie schnell aus dem Auenland hinaus in die Wildnis.  
Sam führte Flocke neben sich her und hoffte, dass die Zeit reichen würde, die sie hatten. Außerdem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, als er daran dachte, dass das Schicksal vielleicht vorhatte sie aufzuhalten...  
Er beterachtete sich die Umgebung und musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. Wie oft war er diesen Weg in der letzten Zeit gegangen?  
Sam wurde bei seinen Überlegungen gestört, als Pippin munter begann vor sich hinzupfeifen, bald darauf Merry und Frodo einstimmten und schließlich auch er davon verführt wurde mitzumachen. Fröhlich pfeifend wanderten sie durch die abgeernteten Felder und die grünen Wiesen. Wenn sie es nur schaffen würden, war Sams einziger Gedanke, den er im Moment hatte und den er auch auf dem ganzen Weg nicht verlor.  
  
Gandalf saß auf Schattenfell und spürte die Bewegungen des Tieres unter sich. Sein Geist war wie vernebelt und erst nach einer ganzen Weile wurde er sich darüber bewusst, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Nach und nach erschienen alle Erinnerungen in seinem Geist und er wusste wieder, welche Aufgabe er zu erfüllen hatte. Er musste Legolas und Gimli vor ihrem Schicksal bewahren.  
Gandalf sah sich um und lauschte den Geräuschen. Das Rauschen des Wassers drang an sein Ohr. Er war direkt am westlichen Ufer des Anduin, auf der Höhe von Dol Guldur. Er sah in den Großen Strom hinein und konnte erkennen, dass er gerade an einer Stelle mit heftigen Stromschnellen war. Mit scheinbar unbändiger Kraft rauschte das Wasser hier herunter. Es wurde aufgeschäumt und zog alles was auf seiner Oberfläche schwamm erbarmungslos in die Tiefe. Gandalf überlegte, er hatte ein Problem und das war keinesfalls gering. Er musste den Anduin überqueren, denn sonst würde er einen Umweg einschlagen müssen, wenn er auf Legolas und Gimli treffen wollte. Wenn er am westlichen Ufer entlang reiten würde, müsste er einmal durch Anorien hindurch, an Minas Tirith vorbei und müsste Legolas und Gimli hinterher reiten bis zu dem Fennfeld, auf dem sich die beiden befanden, wie Gandalf wusste. Das würde nicht nur Zeit kosten, sondern wäre auch gefährlich, denn er wusste, dass Lhunroth und seine Männer hinter dem Elb und dem Zwerg waren. Also würde Gandalf mit Sicherheit zu erst auf Lhunroth treffen. Das durfte jedoch nicht passieren.  
Die andere Möglichkeit war, dass er den Anduin überquerte und somit aufs östliche Ufer gelangte, dann könnte er flussabwärts reiten, durch die Totensümpfe hindurch und würde schließlich genau auf Legolas und Gimli zureiten. Doch da gab es ein gewaltiges Problem. Es gab keine Brücke, keinen Übergang, der ein einigermaßen ungefährliches Hinüberkommen ermöglicht hätte. Nur im Norden gab es die Alte Waldstraße, wo Gandalf sich einer alten Brücke entsann. Würde er hinaufreiten, müsste er ebenfalls einen riesigen Umweg nehmen, denn die Alte Waldstraße befand sich ungefähr auf der Höhe des Gebirges im Düsterwald und das lag im Norden! Er würde also einmal um ein riesiges Stück des Anduin herumreiten müssen, um dann an dem östlichen Ufer entlang reiten zu können.  
Gandalf rechnete in Gedanken die Zeit aus. Er könnte sich in Lorien ein Boot leihen und so den Anduin überqueren, doch würde er danach auf Schattenfells Dienste verzichten müssen und seinen Weg zu Fuß fortsetzten. Das würde wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit kosten, als mit Schattenfell den Umweg zu reiten. Doch über eines war sich Gandalf sehr wohl bewusst. Die Zeit würde kaum reichen...  
Gandalf forderte sein Pferd auf zu wenden. Wenn er jetzt noch länger damit verbrachte zu überlegen, wie er Legolas und Gimli erreichen wollte, dann würden seine Chancen erst recht geschmälert werden. Er würde den Umweg nehmen. Gandalf würde zusammen mit Schattenfell zur Alten Waldstraße reiten, dort die Brücke überqueren und dann so schnell wie möglich den Anduin hinunterreiten. Mit Schattenfells Tempo könnte er die verlorene Zeit vielleicht so wieder zum Teil aufholen.  
Gandalf trieb Schattenfell zur Eile an und das Pferd galoppierte mit eleganten Bewegungen nach Norden, immer dem Anduin folgend.  
  
Nach etlichen Tagen führte der Weg den Reiter schließlich vor den Fluss Schwertel, den Gandalf und Schattenfell überqueren mussten. Er war schmal, das Wasser wurde lediglich von starken Wind aufgewühlt, doch waren seine Ufer hoch und voller Schlamm. Gandalf überlegte, ob er eine halbe Meile nach westlich reiten sollte, um dort eine noch geeignetere Stelle für den Übergang zu finden, doch als er zum Himmel sah, bemerkte er Beunruhigendes.  
Wolkenberge türmten sich auf, erste Regentropfen fielen, und der Wind wurde immer stärker und ließ das Wasser immer unruhiger werden. Wenn er jetzt erst westlich reiten würde, würde sich das Wetter mit Sicherheit verschlechtern und zum Überqueren des Flusses wäre es dann sehr gefährlich, da er und Schattenfell schwimmen mussten. Er würde dann warten müssen, bis sich das Wetter wieder verbessert, doch wann würde das sein? Gandalf fühlte, dass er gezwungen wurde den Fluss an genau dieser Stelle zu überqueren.  
Der Zauberer blickte zweifelnd drein. War das jetzt ein Zufall? Oder war es der Gegner, der seinen ersten teuflischen Schachzug ausspielte? Gandalf seufzte und war ziemlich ratlos. Er fürchtete sich etwas davor den Fluss zu durchschwimmen, zu sonderbar erschien es ihm, dass er nahezu dazu gezwungen wurde, den Fluss hier zu überqueren. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl.  
Gandalf stieg von Schattenfell herunter und stellte sich neben das Tier. Er streichelte den Hals des Tieres und murmelte ein paar Worte. Gandalf wusste, dass Schattenfell es schaffen würde, über den Fluss zu schwimmen, er war ein besonderes Tier. Das Gepäck, das Schattenfell trug war nicht allzu schwer und so ließ Gandalf es auf dem Pferderücken. Er selbst zog seinen Umhang aus und band ihn ebenfalls auf Schattenfell, denn den Umhang konnte er beim schwimmen nicht umlassen, er würde viel zu schwer werden, wenn er sich mit Wasser voll saugen würde. Genauso tat er es mit seinem Zauberstab. Der Zauberer wusste, dass er gut bei seinem Reittier aufgehoben war.  
Er trieb Schattenfell an, an das Ufer zu gehen. Es war schlammig und somit ziemlich rutschig, doch das Pferd scheute kaum, es tat das, was sein Herr von ihm verlangte. Langsam glitt das Tier in den Fluss und begann durch das kalte Wasser zu schwimmen. Den Kopf hielt es dabei mühevoll über Wasser und es schnaubte, als ihm das Wasser in die Nüstern lief.  
Am anderen Ufer angekommen, begann es angestrengt Fuß zu fassen auf dem rutschigen Boden. Mehre Male rutschte es wieder zurück und wäre beinahe wieder in das Wasser gestürzt, doch nach einiger Anstrengung gelang es dem Tier, das hohe Ufer hinaufzusteigen. Nass, mit Schlamm bedeckt und erschöpft kroch es an das sichere Land und legte sich dort ins Gras. Der Wind begann sofort seine Mähne trocken zu blasen und Schattenfell richtete seinen Blick auf Gandalf, der nun ebenfalls vorsichtig das schlammige Ufer hinunterkletterte. Der Zauberer fröstelte durch die Kälte und dachte mit Unbehagen daran nun in das kalte Wasser zu müssen. Mühevoll hielt der Zauberer die Balance und tastete sich immer weiter hinunter, zum Wasser hin. Es wurde mehr und mehr aufgewühlt von dem starken Wind, den man nun schon fast als Sturm bezeichnen konnte. Gandalf wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste, die Regentropfen fielen schon stärker, durchnässten seine Kleidung, und es war schon jetzt erbärmlich kalt, wie Gandalf fand.  
"Das ist wahrlich nichts für einen alten Mann", murmelte er und krallte seine Hände in den schlammigen Boden und die Pflanzen, die darauf wuchsen, um Halt zu finden. Er nutzte auch alte Äste, die tief im Schlamm steckten und Wurzeln, um an der steilen Böschung Halt zu finden.  
Den Zauberer trennte nur noch ein einziger Meter vom Wasser. Seine Sicht war stark eingeschränkt, denn Schlamm war in sein Gesicht gespritzt und zwang ihn dazu seine Augen fast zu verschließen, damit der Schmutz nicht in sie gelangte. Plötzlich brachte ihn eine heftige Windböe dazu, den Halt zu verlieren. Er versuchte ihn wiederzuerlangen, doch war seine Bemühung vergebens. Von einem Keuchen begleitet stürzte der Zauberer in die kalten Fluten und es war ihm, als würden ihm tausend Messer in den Leib stechen. Als Gandalf unter Wasser die Augen öffnete, konnte er nicht sehen, außer Dunkelheit, denn durch den düsteren Himmel, der durch das Unwetter draußen entstand, hatte sich auch das Wasser des Flusses nahezu pechschwarz gefärbt.  
Der Zauberer spürte, wie sich seine Kleidung mit Wasser voll saugte und drohte, ihn nach unten zu ziehen. Nachdem Gandalf einige Sekunden vor Schreck und Kälte überhaupt nicht in der Lage war sich zu bewegen, begann er mit den Armen zu rudern, obwohl er nicht wusste, welche Richtung die richtige war. Das ließ den Zauberer in Panik verfallen, denn durch den überraschten Sturz hatte er seine Lungen nicht ausrechend mit Luft füllen können und er spürte bereits jetzt, wie er dringend welche brauchte. Unkontrollierte, hektische Stöße mit den Armen rieben ihn voran durch das kalte, schwarze Wasser. Aus einem Instinkt heraus fand er jedoch den Weg zur Oberfläche und gierig sog er die Luft ein. Das Wasser spritzte ihm ins Gesicht und er wurde ein Stück weit weggetrieben. Die Kälte raubte ihm die Kraft und er keuchte angestrengt. Der Regen, der innerhalb von ein paar Minuten sehr heftig geworden war, prasselte auf sein Gesicht und er versuchte durch die Schleier, die durch ihn entstanden, das richtige Ufer zu finden. Gandalf hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war. Er suchte Schattenfell, denn dann konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er an dieses Ufer musste. Doch wie weit hatte ihn das Wasser bereits mitgerissen?  
Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste jetzt an ein Ufer schwimmen, ganz gleich, ob es das richtige war oder nicht. Er musste aus dem kalten Wasser hinaus, sonst würden ihn seine Kräfte bald verlassen.  
Angestrengt machte der Zauberer die ersten Schwimmzüge und erkannte, wie schwer es war gegen den Strom anzukommen. Ganz gleich, für welches Ufer er sich entschied, gegen die reißende Strömung musste er dennoch schwimmen, denn sie kam von der Seite.  
Mehre Male wurde Gandalf nach unten gezogen und er verbrauchte viel Kraft um sich wieder hinauf zu kämpfen. Seine Arme schmerzten bald heftig von der Anstrengung und verzweifelt stellte er fest, dass das rettende Ufer noch so fern war. Seine Lunge brannte vom gierigen Luftholen und er bemerkte, dass er durch die Kälte kaum noch Gefühl in seinen Beinen hatte. Der Zauberer spuckte Wasser aus, dass ihm in den Mund gespült wurde und kämpfte sich verbissen durch die eisigen Fluten vorwärts.  
Irgendwann, als Gandalfs Arme sich schon fast weigerten weitere Schwimmstöße auszuführen, erblickte er vor sich das Ufer. Mit all seiner Kraft, die ihm noch verblieben war, krallte er sich in den schlammigen Boden und zog sich ein Stück weit aus dem Wasser. Er blieb für eine Weile keuchend und zitternd einfach nur an der steilen Böschung hängen und war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Die Kälte lähmte seine Glieder, die Kraftlosigkeit brachten ihn fast dazu seinen Griff zu lösen und damit in die Fluten zurückzustürzen. Gandalf rang nach Luft und versuchte sich ein Stück weiter nach oben zu ziehen, doch es war so schwer. Die Kleidung klebte an ihm und schien ebenfalls viel schwerer als sonst. Der Zauberer bekam eine Wurzel zu fassen und zog sich mühevoll vorwärts. Der kalte Wind blies ihn an, doch er hatte kein Gefühl mehr, um zu frieren. Keuchend zog er sich vorwärts, bis er das steile Ufer fast überwunden hätte und auf flachen Boden gelangt wäre. Doch dann versagten ihm die Kräfte. Er wusste, würde er jetzt loslassen um sich weiter vorzuziehen, würde er wieder hinabstürzen, denn er war zu schwach, um sein Arm zu heben und neuen Halt zu finden. Seine Finger waren ebenfalls klamm und weigerten sich zu greifen.  
Gandalf hing an der Böschung und hatte nur einen Gedanken: Der Feind hatte ihn besiegt!  
Er war viel zu kraftlos, um weiter zu kommen, er würde loslassen müssen und sich den kalten Fluten ergeben. Es gab keine Rettung, die Zeit und das Schicksal hatten ihn dazu gebracht jetzt den Fluss überqueren zu müssen und es war, wie Gandlaf es schon vermutet hatte, eine Falle gewesen, die nun sein Leben kosten würde. Und auch das Leben von Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn. Gandalf hatte versagt bei seiner Aufgabe, der Feind hatte ihn geschlagen.  
Der Zauberer lockerte seinen Griff und wollte sich gerade fallen lassen, als er ein Wiehern vernahm und über sich Schattenfell erkannte. Das Pferd stand auf ebenem Boden und schaute zu ihm herab.  
Das Pferd wusste, dass sein Herr sich in Gefahr befand. Es kniete sich auf die Vorderhufen und seine lange Mähne fiel herab, so dass Gandalf sie greifen konnte. Der Zauberer tat es auch, die letzte Chance, die ihm gegeben war, würde er versuchen zu nutzen. Selbst wenn es nicht gelingen würde, hätte er es wenigstens noch versucht.  
Seine klammen Finger schlossen sich um ein dickes Büschel aus Schattenfells Mähne und das Pferd stand auf und zog mit einem Wiehern den Zauberer empor. Ein paar Schritte des Pferdes nach hinten sorgten dafür, dass Gandalf den Rest der schlammigen Böschung hochgezogen wurde und keuchend auf der Wiese liegen blieb. Völlig mit Schlamm bedeckt und zitternd vor Schwäche und Kälte blieb der Zauberer liegen und war nicht fähig aufzustehen.  
Erst nach vielen Minuten konnte er sich überhaupt auf den Rücken drehen und der Regen sorgte dafür, das der Schlamm von seinem Gesicht gespült wurde.  
Schattenfell stupste Gandalf an der Brust und forderte ihn damit auf aufzustehen. Es hielt seinen Kopf so, dass Gandalf wieder in seine Mähne greifen konnte. Der Zauberer tat es auch und ließ sich von Schattenfell auf die Beine zerren. Mit Hilfe des Pferdes schaffte es der Zauberer unter einen Baum zu gelangen, wo der Regen nicht so heftig war. Gandalf lehnte sich erschöpft mit dem Rücken an einen Stein und schloss müde die Augen. Er merkte gar nicht mehr, wie sehr er zitterte, doch er fühlte sich sehr elend. Er hatte viel Wasser geschluckt und das verursachte eine Übelkeit bei ihm.  
Schattenfell legte sich neben ihn und drehte sich so, dass Gandalf im Stande war seinen Zauberstab von dem Pferderücken zu nehmen. Der Zauberer tat es und entfachte ein warmes Feuer. Ihm kam sein Zauberstab so schwer vor, dass er ihn sofort wieder sinken ließ.  
Gandalf schloss die Augen und sank gleich in einen Halbschlaf. Das Feuer sorgte dafür, dass sein kalter Leib wieder etwas warm wurde und dass das Gefühl wieder in seine Glieder zurückkehrte. Der Regen prasselte immer noch und schien die Erde ertränken zu wollen. Es donnerte und blitzte, doch all das hörte Gandalf nicht.  
Nach etwa einer Stunde ließ der Regen und auch der Wind etwas nach.  
Das Blitzen und Donnern hielt an und der Himmel war immer noch schwarz verhangen.  
Schattenfell erhob sich und stupste den Zauberer wieder an, der darauf langsam die Augen öffnete. Das Pferd wieherte und Gandalf wusste, das es weiter wollte. Das Tier schien zu ahnen, dass sie nicht rasten konnten, zu sehr drängte die Zeit.  
Mit Schattenfells Hilfe gelang es dem noch immer völlig entkräfteten Zauberer auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu klettern. Das Tier trabte vorwärts und merkte bald, wie sein Reiter wieder eingeschlafen war. Das Pferd wusste jedoch den Weg und lief weiter, immer den Anduin entlang und der Alten Waldstraße entgegen. In der Ferne brachen nun die Wolken auf und die Sonne senkte ihre Strahlen auf die Erde.  
Hinter Gandalf und Schattenfell jedoch war der Himmel immer noch pechschwarz und das Gewitter donnerte. Fast schien es so, als wäre das Schicksal erzürnt über das Misslingen seines Plans...  
  
"Was ist das nur für ein verdammtes Unwetter", fragte Pippin und zuckte beinahe zusammen, bei dem heftigen Donnern.  
Zusammengekauert saßen die Hobbits unter einem Felsvorsprung und sahen hinaus in den Regen. Es war stockfinster, nur die Blitze machten die Umgebung für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden taghell.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Pip. Ich hoffe nur, dass es bald aufhört", antwortete Merry und schüttelte seine völlig durchnässten Locken.  
"Was haben wir uns nur gedacht...", murmelte Pippin und drückte sich eng an den kalten Fels.  
"Glaubt mir, alles, was ihr tut ist richtig und von großer Bedeutung. Wir können heute sowieso nicht weiter gehen, es ist ja schon beinahe Nacht. Wir liegen aber ganz gut in der Zeit, glaube ich. Wir müssten in wenigen Tagen an der Pforte von Rohan sein", sagte Sam zufrieden und entfachte ein kleines Feuer.  
Frodo wühlte in seinem Rucksack und brachte dutzende von Gegenständen zum Vorschein. Als er den Beutel mit Hafer griff, öffnete er ihn und streute den beiden Ponys, die halb draußen in Regen standen, etwas von dem Futter vor die Nüstern. Freudig begannen die Tiere den Hafer aufzulesen, der Regen und das Donnern schienen ihnen kaum etwas aus zu machen. Frodo lächelte, als er sah, wie gierig die Tiere den Hafer in ihren Mäulern verschwinden ließen. "Habt ihr auch Hunger", fragte er in die Runde und stellte aber schon die Beutel mit dem Brot und dem Trockenobst in die Mitte der Hobbits.  
Merry und Pippin begannen sofort sich über die Beutel herzumachen und schaufelten munter alles Essbare in sich hinein.  
"Du kannst verrückte Fragen stellen", bemerkte Sam lächelnd. Er blickte sich um. Der Felsvorsprung war groß und an der hinteren Wand entdeckte Sam plötzlich eine Höhle. Mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen sah Sam in das schwarze Loch und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Rücken aus. Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, als er und die anderen sich vor dem Regen dort herunter geflüchtet hatten. Aber bis jetzt war nichts geschehen, also würde wohl auch in Zukunft nichts geschehen. Die Höhle war sicher verlassen und völlig ungefährlich. Sam widmete sich wie die anderen seinem Essen und sah müde, aber zufrieden aus. Er hatte die ersten Tage von ihrer Reise ständig darauf gewartet, dass etwas geschah, doch sie kamen gut voran, das Wetter war ihnen bis heute einigermaßen zugetan gewesen und auch sonst war nichts ungewöhnlich. Sam hoffte in seinem Inneren, dass er seinen Kampf vielleicht schon gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht war die Zeit und das Schicksal ja nachsichtig mit ihm.  
"Wo genau wollen wir uns eigentlich trennen", fragte Merry mit einem Mal und riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken.  
Der Hobbit überlegte. "Ich würde sagen, irgendwo in Rohan. Dann können Pippin und du gleich etwas weiter südlich gehen, so dass ihr nach Minas Tirth gelangt und Frodo und ich schlagen dann die nördliche Richtung ein. Ich denke mal, wenn wir uns in der Höhe des Weißen Gebirge trennen, reicht das. Vorher können wir zusammen gehen."  
"Zu viert ist es ja auch viel sicherer", gab Pippin zu bedenken.  
Die Hobbits verzehrten ihr Abendbrot und breiteten danach ihre Decken aus. Sie rollten sich alle, einer nach dem anderen, zusammen und schlossen die Augen.  
Frodo schlummerte seelenruhig neben Sam und Merry und Pippin lagen auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. Ihre Gesichter wurden von den Flammen beschienen und ließen ihre Locken golden glänzen.  
Sam konnte nicht schlafen. Es mussten bereits Stunden vergangen sein, seit sie sich alle hingelegt hatten. Immer wieder starrte der Hobbit misstrauisch zur Höhle. Irgendwie beunruhigte er sie und er wusste, hätte er sie vorher gesehen, hätte er vielleicht einen anderen Platz als Nachtlager gewählt. Sam wurde mit einem Mal nervös. Die Decke kratzte ihn, er begann zu schwitzen und warf sich unruhig hin und her. Frodo seufzte im Schlaf und drehte sich um und Sam beneidete ihn etwas um die Ruhe, die er hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zum Schlafen zu zwingen. Es gelang ihm, in einen Halbschlaf zu fallen, der ihn träumen ließ.  
Er träumte von einem wunderschönen Garten, mit vielen Blumen. Rosie und die Kinder standen in der Mitte und lächelten ihn freundlich an. Er selbst stand in einem Beet und schnupperte an einer Rose. Sam lächelte zurück und freute sich. Plötzlich war ein Grollen zu hören und Sam drehte sich ratlos nach allen Seiten um. Wo kam dieses merkwürdige Geräusch her? Rosie und die Kinder lächelten immer noch und sonst war nichts und niemand in der Nähe. Völlig schlaftrunken erwachte Sam und rieb sich müde die Augen. Was für ein sonderbarer Traum. Alles so friedlich und dann ein Grollen. Doch... Sam erstarrte. Bildete er sich das nur ein? Da war das Grollen immer noch!  
Es war gar kein Traum! Hektisch blickte er sich um. Die anderen schliefen noch. Er schlug die Decke zurück und richtete sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf. Das Grollen kam aus der Höhle. Es war gar kein Grollen, viel eher ein Knurren, wie von einem wilden Tier!  
"Herr Frodo", flüsterte Sam und schüttelte Frodo. Dieser schlug die Augen auf und brummte irgendwas vor sich hin.  
"Herr Frodo", sagte Sam noch einmal und als Frodo endgültig die Augen offen hatte, legte er sich den Finger auf den Mund und Frodo wusste, dass er leise sein sollte.  
"Was ist denn, Sam", flüsterte er.  
Sam deutete in Richtung Höhle. "Da ist irgendwas!"  
Frodo schluckte, als er das Knurren hörte. In seine Augen trat sofort ein Ausdruck der Angst. Sam machte ein paar Gesten, die Frodo sagten, er solle sofort aufstehen und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.  
Sam krabbelte zu Merry und Pippin hinüber und weckte auch sie ganz leise.  
Nachdem auch sie das Knurren, das hin und wieder verstummte, wahrnahmen, waren auch sie sofort damit beschäftigt, das nötigste zu packen und schnellstens aufzubrechen. Draußen war es noch fast tiefe Nacht, die Ponys standen immer noch am Eingang des Felsvorsprungs und Merry und Pippin waren bereits dabei ihr Pony zu beladen.  
Als sie fast fertig waren, wurde das Knurren mit einem mal lauter und Sam drehte sich erschreckt um und starrte in die Schwärze der Höhle.  
Er brachte kein Ton heraus, als er zwei funkelnde Augen erkannte, die sich vorwärts zu bewegen schienen.  
"Sam", sagte Frodo mit zitternder Stimme. Als er die Augen ebenfalls erblickte. Ein fauliger Gastank wehte ihnen plötzlich um die Nase und Merry und Pippin hielten sich die Hände vor die Nasen. Blitzschnell schnappte sich Sam das Schwert Stich aus einer Tasche, das er auch diesmal dabei hatte. Merry und Pippin warf er ein Messer zu, das er zum Brotschneiden mitgenommen hatte.  
Merry fing es und stellte sich vor Pippin, der schutzlos war.  
Frodo blieb in Sams Nähe und alle starrten nur die beiden Augen an, die sie ihrerseits ebenfalls völlig fixierten und stetig näher kamen, begleitet von diesem hässlichen Knurren. Die Hobbits wichen immer weiter zurück und hofften, irgendwann schnell flüchten zu können. Sehr zu Sams Schrecken, bäumte sich Flocke plötzlich auf und galoppierte davon. Merrys Pony jedoch war dazu gezwungen zu bleiben wo es war, denn es war mit der Zügel an einen Baumstamm gebunden worden. Das Tier schlug mit den Hufen nach hinten aus und versuchte sich panisch loszureißen.  
Die Hobbits gingen immer noch ganz langsam nach hinten, schnelle Bewegungen, fürchteten sie, könnte diese Bestie dazu veranlassen hinter ihnen herzulaufen. Bald konnten die Hobbits auch ein Maul mit messerscharfen Zähnen erkennen, die im Dunkeln bedrohlich glänzten.  
Pippin verlor fast die Nerven und krallte sich in Merrys Arm fest.  
Ein riesiger Warg erschien mit einem mal im Höhleneingang und den Hobbits wurden allesamt die Knie weich.  
Ohne eine Vorwarnung sprang das Biest plötzlich laut knurrend und zähnefletschend auf Merry und Pippin los. Merry stieß ihm das Brotmesser in die Seite, doch das erzürnte den Warg nur noch mehr. Er fuhr herum, sprang beinahe ins Feuer und wirbelte Funken auf. Dann stürzte er wieder auf Merry los und der Hobbit wurde zur Seite geschleudert.  
Sam kam seinen Freunden zur Hilfe und stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf den Warg und rammte ihm Stich in die Flanken. Das Biest fuhr erschreckt herum und sprang vor Schmerz mit aller Macht an eine Felswand. Steine, durch die Wucht des Tieres ausgelöst, donnerten herab und stellten gefährliche Geschosse da. Staub rieselte von der Decke und keiner der Hobbits konnte mehr irgendwas sehen. Der Warg musste irgendwie eine Steinlawine ausgelöst haben, denn plötzlich donnerten überall mächtige Felsstücke herab.  
  
"Wo seid ihr denn alle", rief Sam angstvoll und drehte sich hektisch im Kreis. Er konnte nichts mehr erkennen, überall fielen Steine herab und Staub wurde ausgelöst. Die Erde bebte unter den vielen Felsen. Sam versuchte den Felsbrocken auszuweichen und legte schützend die Hände über den Kopf. Er hörte ein gefährliches Bellen, dann ein Schreien, von dem er nicht wusste, von welchem seiner Freunde es stammte. Merrys Pony wieherte und verstummte dann plötzlich ganz abrupt.  
Wieder hörte Sam ein Schreien und ein Rufen, überall polterte es und der Hobbit versuchte verzweifelt etwas durch den Staub zu erkennen. Er drang in seine Lungen ein und brachte ihn zum Husten.  
"Wo seid ihr", schrie er wieder, doch er hörte nur ein Rufen, das wie aus weiter Ferne kam.  
Dann plötzlich war es still. Die letzten Felsbrocken rollten herab und der Staub begann auf die Erde zu rieseln. Irgendwo war ein Wimmern zu hören und Sam versuchte die Richtung aus der es kam zu orten. Auf der anderen Seite erklang ein Stöhnen und Sam bekam mit der Angst zu tun.  
"Wo seid ihr", fragte Sam und lauschte, ob er irgendwo eine Antwort bekam.  
"Hier", kam es kläglich zurück.  
Sam erkannte Frodo. Er musste hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Der Hobbit lauschte, ob das Knurren noch da war, doch konnte er nichts mehr hören, dass danach klang.  
"Herr Frodo?"  
"Hier hinten, Sam. Verdammt, ich bin eingeklemmt!"  
Sam blieb im ersten Moment fast das Herz stehen. Die Angst schoss ihm wie eine Welle einmal durch den ganzen Körper und lähmte ihn. "Oh nein, nein, nein", murmelte er und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg in die Richtung, in der er Frodo vermutete.  
Sam kletterte über einen Haufen Steine hinweg und löste versehentlich eine neue kleine Lawine aus.  
"Herr Frodo, ist alles in Ordnung", fragte er ängstlich, als es wieder ruhig wurde.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich... meine Hand... da liegt ein Stein drauf", ertönte es und Sam war dankbar, dass Frodo anscheinend von den von ihm losgetretenen Steinen nicht getroffen worden war.  
"Halt aus Herr Frodo, ich komme zu dir!"  
Sam balancierte über die Steine hinweg und stützte sich wo es nur ging ab, um nicht selbst zu fallen.  
Bei jedem Schritt rieselte Staub herab und Sam fürchtete sich davor, neue Steine loszutreten.  
"Sam, ich... ich kriege meine Hand nicht mehr frei", wimmerte Frodo und Sam folgte seiner Stimme.  
Sam war sich schon fast nicht mehr sicher, ob er an Frodo nicht vielleicht schon vorbeigelaufen war, als er ihn plötzlich erblickte. Sein Freund hockte vor einem größeren Felsbrocken, unter dem seine Hand klemmte.  
Sofort eilte Sam zu ihm und musterte den völlig verstaubten Frodo.  
"Oh Sam, ich bin ja so froh, dass du da bist, du musst mir helfen!"  
"Ist sie gebrochen", fragte Sam und begutachtete Frodos Hand, die unter dem ziemlich schweren Felsbrocken begraben war.  
"Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass sie weh tut", jammerte Frodo und bekam feuchte Augen.  
"Schon gut, ich helfe dir ja."  
Sam ließ seinen Blick kreisen und erkannte einen Ast, den er aufhob, um ihn als Hebel zu benutzen.  
Er stemmte den Ast unter den Felsbrocken und zog ihn nach hinten, so dass der Felsen ein Stück hochgedrückt wurde.  
Begleitet von einem Keuchen zog Frodo seine Hand hervor und umschloss sie sofort mit der anderen.  
"Und", fragte Sam aufgeregt.  
"Sie ist ganz blau", wimmerte Frodo.  
"Hör zu, wir müssen erst mal sehen, wo die anderen sind! Komm mit, Herr Frodo!"  
Frodo erhob sich mühevoll und hielt seine Hand fest umschlungen.  
"Merry, Pippin, wo seit ihr", brüllte Sam so laut, dass erneut Staub von der Decke rieselte und ein Echo erklang. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen und wenn nicht die Morgendämmerung durch den entfernten Eingang hinein gefallen wäre, wäre es wahrscheinlich stockfinster gewesen. Sam schluckte schwer. Was wenn sie tot waren? Der Warg konnte sie geholt haben. Oder die Felsen konnten sie erschlagen haben.  
"Antwortet doch endlich", rief Sam und die Verzweiflung keimte in ihm hoch.  
"Sam? Wir sind hier drüben", hörte er Pippins Stimme.  
"Geht es euch gut", fragte Sam und glaubte vor Erleichterung fast den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
"Ja, es ist so weit alles in Ordnung. Ist Frodo bei dir", fragte Merry.  
"Ja, ist er, wo genau seit ihr denn?"  
"Am Ausgang, kommt hierher."  
Sam und Frodo gaben sich viel Mühe vorsichtig einen Weg zum Ausgang zu finden. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig so gut es ging fest und konzentrierten sich ganz darauf möglichst sicheren Halt zu finden.  
Endlich erreichten sie den Ausgang, doch was sie da sahen, ließ sie erstarren.  
Blut, überall. Es tränkte buchstäblich die Erde.  
Merry und Pippin kamen ihnen erschöpft entgegen. An Merrys Stirn klaffte eine Wunde auseinander und Pippin hatte ein paar Schrammen an den Armen, aber sonst schien es beiden ganz gut zu gehen.  
"Unser Pony ist weg", stellte Merry verbissen fest.  
"Und der Warg zum Glück auch", ergänzte Pippin. "Es scheint, als habe er seine Mahlzeit gefunden..."  
Sam würgte leicht bei dem vielen Blut. Es lag nahe, dass der Warg das Pony gerissen hatte.  
"Tja, damit wären dann auch all unsere Vorräte auf und davon", sagte Merry wütend und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
"Frodo, was ist denn mit dir", fragte Pippin besorgt und sah, wie der Freund schluchzend auf die Knie fiel.  
Sam kniete sich ebenfalls zu ihm runter. "Seine Hand war unter einem Felsen eingeklemmt."  
"Und, ist es schlimm", fragte Pippin weiter.  
Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Frodo, zeig mir deine Hand." Er sorgte dafür, dass Frodo endlich seine andere Hand von der Verletzten runternahm.  
Der Hobbit konnte die Hand nicht mehr bewegen, sie schmerzte stark, war angeschwollen und blau angelaufen.  
"Vielleicht ist sie nur gequetscht", vermutete Merry und sah Frodo mitleidig an.  
"Egal, es tut jedenfalls verdammt weh", schluchzte Frodo.  
Sam sorgte dafür, dass Frodos Hand in einer Regenpfütze gekühlt wurde und stellte dann den kompletten Arm mit einer Schlinge ruhig. Pippin kümmerte sich derweil um Merrys Verletzung an der Stirn.  
"Wir müssen hier weg", bemerkte Sam, als sie fertig waren. Die Hobbits, außer Frodo, suchten die verbliebenen Gepäckstücke zusammen und machten sich dann auf den Weg, weg von der Höhle. Sie wollten lieber nicht miterleben, wenn der Warg zurückkam.  
Sam fluchte leise vor sich hin. Auch Flocke war verschwunden. Sie kam nicht, als er ihren Namen rief. Innerlich fürchtete Sam, dass sie vielleicht ebenfalls von dem Warg erwischt wurde.  
Niedergeschlagen machten sich die Hobbits auf den Weg, weiter in Richtung Rohan. Sie schleppten mühevoll das Gepäck hinter sich her und wirkten recht verzweifelt und noch immer etwas geschockt.  
Sie liefen dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen, der nun die Gegend in ein zartes Rot tauchte.  
  
"Können wir bitte mal eine Pause machen, meine Hand tut so weh", sagte Frodo in die völlige Stille hinein.  
Seit Stunden waren die Hobbits nun gelaufen. Es musste bereits später Mittag sein. Kaum jemand hatte ein Wort gesagt, alle liefen recht verbissen nebeneinander her. Merry wollte nicht gestehen, dass seine Stirn brannte und versuchte ständig gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, Pippin war etwas traurig über das Pony und Sam war einfach nur ängstlich und ratlos. Frodo hatte schon seit einer ganzen Weile um eine Pause bitten wollen, aber erst jetzt, wo er sie wirklich brauchte, fragte er danach.  
Die Hobbits ließen sich auf einer Wiese nieder und legte das Gepäck neben sich. Niemand sagte ein Wort, die Stille war nahezu erdrückend. Sam ging stillschweigend zu Frodo rüber und kühlte seine Hand erneut. Dann stand er auf und ging etwas abseits der anderen.  
Merry und Pippin guckten sich verdutzt an, hüllten sich aber dennoch in Schweigen.  
Nachdem Frodo eine Besserung durch das Kühlen verspürte, stand er auf und lief zu Sam hinüber. Hinter sich hörte er jetzt, wie Merry und Pippin anfingen sich zu unterhalten.  
Frodo stellte sich schweigend neben Sam und bemerkte wie seinem Freund die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Frodo wollte etwas sagen, doch noch ehe er das konnte, ergriff Sam schon das Wort. "Was war das heute Nacht?"  
Frodo sah ihn an und versuchte zu begreifen, was Sam meinte.  
"Was glaubst du war das heute Nacht", wiederholte Sam.  
Frodo gab keine Antwort sondern blickte, wie Sam, in die Ferne.  
"Glaubst du das war ein Zufall? Ich denke nicht. Ich denke, es ist so weit. Der Gegner ist gerade dabei seine Schlacht gegen uns auszufechten. Sie sind wieder gegen uns. Die Zeit und das Schicksal sind wieder gegen uns", sagte Sam und er klang aufgewühlt und hilflos.  
"Aber Sam, wir sind alle am Leben! Wir hätten so leicht da drinnen sterben können, aber wir sind alle am Leben. Vielleicht war es doch nur ein Zufall", versuchte Frodo Sam Mut zuzureden.  
"Ich glaube, es gibt gar keine Zufälle! Ich glaube, das ist alles so geplant. Sie sind gegen uns!"  
"Aber Sam, selbst wenn, du wusstest doch, dass sie das sein würden. Ich habe es doch auch gewusst."  
Sam schüttelte verbissen den Kopf. "Ach, Herr Frodo. Ich bin so ein Narr! Ich mache mir etwas vor! Eigentlich wusste ich, dass es so sein würde, aber ich habe immer gehofft, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so ist. Ich habe gehofft, dass wir die anderen einfach so retten können, dass die Zeit und das Schicksal vielleicht Gnade zeigen oder nachsichtig sind. Vielleicht, dass sie mir verzeihen und mich den Kampf hier gewinnen lassen. Und weißt du, warum ich das gehofft habe?"  
Frodo schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Weil ich genau weiß, dass ich gegen sie verliere, wenn sie gegen mich sind! Und jetzt sehe ich, wie sie sich gegen mich stellen und ich weiß, ich bin viel zu schwach, um gegen sie anzukommen und um mein Ziel zu erreichen", sagte Sam und schluchzte.  
"Das habe ich damals auch gedacht, als ich den Ring hatte. Aber mit deiner Hilfe habe ich es geschafft! Glaubst du nicht, wir könnten das vielleicht doch zusammen schaffen", fragte Frodo und lächelte.  
Sam strich sich über das Haar und schloss die Augen. "Und wie?"  
"Indem wir einfach weiter gehen. Indem wir das tun, was wir vorhatten! Weißt du, ich glaube, wir haben durchaus eine Chance."  
"Woher willst du das wissen?"  
"Ich glaube Nevturiel hätte dir nicht geholfen, wenn du ganz chancenlos wärst."  
Sam nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Ich möchte so gerne glauben, dass das vorhin in der Höhle nur ein Zufall war. Ich möchte glauben, dass es nicht von Bedeutung war. Ich möchte jetzt nicht immer zweifeln müssen, ob es richtig ist, für was ich mich entscheide. Ich möchte mich nicht ständig fragen müssen, ob wir vielleicht gerade in unser Verderben rennen, weil es das Schicksal so will."  
Frodo nickte. "Du solltest darüber nicht nachdenken! Sehen wir das doch einfach als eine Schlacht, die wir gewonnen haben! Wir wissen vielleicht nicht wie, aber wir haben es halt. Wir sind am Leben und die Zeit reicht noch, um unseren Plan auszuführen. Lass uns einfach weiter machen, ungehindert dessen, was heute geschehen ist, sei es nun Zufall oder nicht."  
"Aber was, wenn es nicht doch Auswirkungen hat. Vielleicht wollte das Schicksal, dass wir unsere Pferde verlieren, vielleicht ist das alleine schon ausschlaggebend, ob unser Plan scheitern wird oder nicht."  
"Dann gehen wir eben den Dingen, die auf uns warten entgegen! Was haben wir denn für eine Wahl? Willst du umkehren? Aufgeben? Es ist zu spät Sam, selbst wenn der Gegner jetzt da ist, sind wir verdammt, dagegen zu kämpfen, oder aufzugeben. Was willst du tun?"  
Sam stand eine Weile nur da und starrte vor sich hin.  
"Kämpfen...", murmelte er.  
"Und ich werde dir helfen, so wie du mir damals geholfen hast", sagte Frodo und bemühte sich, sehr überzeugend zu klingen.  
"Ich danke dir, Herr Frodo", bemerkte Sam und drückte Frodo fest an sich.  
"Wir können es schaffen, Sam", flüsterte Frodo ganz leise.  
  
Die beiden Hobbits gingen zu Merry und Pippin zurück, die gerade dabei waren etwas Proviant zu verspeisen. Sie blickten die beiden fragend an.  
"Ich würde sagen, wir ändern unseren Plan und bleiben zusammen, bis kurz vor Minas Tirith. Wir haben nur wenig Proviant, den wir teilen müssen", stellet Sam jetzt wieder gefasst fest.  
Merry und Pippin nickten.  
Die Hobbits rasteten noch eine Weile auf der Wiese. Dann packten sie alles wieder zusammen, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Sie wollten gerade losgehen, als Sam glaubte, Hufgetrappel zu hören. Verdutzt drehte er sich um und erspähte Flocke in der Ferne. Sie kam geradewegs auf die Hobbits zugelaufen.  
"Flocke", sagte Sam fassungslos und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand das Tier vor ihnen und begrüßte sie freudig.  
"Sie muss weggelaufen sein und so dem Warg entkommen sein", vermutete Merry.  
"Egal, sie wird uns jedenfalls auf unserem weiteren Weg helfen", sagte Sam freudig und begann sein Gepäck auf Flockes Rücken zu laden.  
Nachdem Flocke versorgt und beladen war, marschierten die Hobbits weiter. Bald würden sie Rohan erreichen und dann war es nicht mehr weit, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen würden...  
  
Gandalf brauchte fast zwei Tage, um sich von den Strapazen zu erholen. Er hatte die Gelegenheit sich auf dem Rücken von Schattenfell auszuruhen, das war entscheidender Vorteil, denn so konnte er ruhen, wurde aber dennoch von seinem treuen Reittier seinem Ziel näher entgegen getragen.  
Gandalf legte nur die nötigsten Pausen ein, er ritt so lange, bis die Dunkelheit ihn dazu zwang zu rasten, und wenn der erste Sonnenstrahl vom Himmel fiel, war der Zauberer auch schon wieder auf dem Weg. Die Tage vergingen und der Reiter und sein Pferd erreichten schließlich die Alte Waldstraße. Sie führte direkt über eine ältere, mit Grünspan bedeckte Brücke aus Holz. Sie führte direkt zum anderen Ufer des Anduin, von dort aus der Zauberer zum Fennfeld reiten wollte.  
Zögernd stand Gandalf vor der Brücke und betrachtete sie sich. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie das Gewicht von ihm und Schattenfell tragen würde.  
Unter ihr brauste das Wasser mit enormer Geschwindigkeit hindurch und riss alles mit sich, was nicht einen festen Halt hatte. Gandalf erkannte Fische in der reißenden Strömung, die mit dem Strom schwammen und Fluss abwärts getrieben wurden. Gandalf umschloss seinen Zauberstab fester und trieb Schattenfell an, vorwärts zu gehen. Das Tier setzte eine Hufe auf die ersten Bretter, die bedrohlich unter dem Gewicht knackten. Wasser wurde immer wieder über die Brücke, auf der teilweise Algen wucherten, geschwemmt und ließ sie, gefährlich rutschig werden. Schattenfell ging jedoch ganz ruhig weiter und testete vorsichtig jeden Schritt auf seine Sicherheit.  
  
Plötzlich rutschte das Tier mit einem der Vorderläufe weg und Gandalf wurde schmerzlich gegen das Geländer der Brücke gedrückt. Er hielt sich mühevoll daran fest, umklammerte gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab und versuchte wieder Halt auf dem Pferderücken zu finden. Schattenfell schaffte es nicht der rutschigen Stelle zu entkommen und rutschte mit den Hinterläufen ebenfalls weg. Das Tier stürzte auf der Brücke nieder und schnaubte ängstlich. Gandalf bekam im letzten Moment das Geländer gänzlich zu packen und fing seinen Sturz in die Fluten ab. Er fluchte wütend vor sich hin und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Oberschenkel. Schattenfell schaffte es schließlich sich wieder aufzurichten und blieb unbeholfen stehen, wo es war. Gandalf dankte den Valar, dass sein Pferd so etwas Besonderes war, jedes andere Pferd wäre der Panik verfallen und hätte die Situation nur noch verschlimmert. Langsam setzten sie ihren Gang fort. Gandalf ging voran und horchte aufmerksam dem Knacken der Bretter unter sich.  
Dabei murmelte er Schattenfell stets beruhigende Worte zu. Das Tier folgte seinem Herrn ganz ruhig und schließlich gelangten sie sicher zum anderen Ende der Brücke. Gandalf drehte sich um und atmete einmal tief durch. Schattenfell und er hatten es geschafft. Der Anduin stellte nun keine Bedrohung mehr dar und sie brauchten nun nur noch Legolas und Gimli entgegenreiten. Schattenfell wieherte freudig und Gandalf schwang sich wieder auf seinen Rücken. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und kamen gut voran. Sie ritten das östliche Ufer des großen Stroms entlang, immer weiter nach Süden. Der Weg führte sie am Düsterwald entlang, durch die braunen Lande, durch die Emyn Muil hindurch, bis hinein in die Totensümpfe...  
  
Gandalf senkte seinen Blick und erkannte die ersten Nebelschwaden, die sich wie Hände um Schattenfells Hufe schlossen. Der Boden war weich und wurde immer sumpfiger, je weiter sie vordrangen. Gandalf war schon ein paar mal zuvor hier gewesen. Manchmal hatte er die Totensümpfe nur kurz betreten auf seinen Reisen, doch zwei mal war er auch schon gezwungen gewesen hindurchzureiten. Der Zauberer gestand sich ein, dass es ihn schauderte hier durchzureiten, und hätte er gekonnt, er hätte einen Umweg genommen.  
  
Der Nebel wurde immer dichter und zog geheimnisvoll, wie Rauchschwaden, über den Boden. Hier und da konnte Gandalf bereits den tiefen Sumpf erkennen. Teiche waren überall, auf denen sich ebenfalls der Nebel legte. Gandalf wusste nicht, ob er sich das nur einbildete, oder ob es der Wirklichkeit entsprach, aber er hatte stets das Gefühl, als könne er Blut riechen. Blut, das geflossen war als die Menschen und Elben auf der Dagorlad ihren Tod fanden. Die Menschen und Elben, deren Körper jetzt in den Teichen zu sehen war. Überhaupt war die Luft erfüllt von einem Geruch des Todes. Über dem ganzen Gebiet schien der Tot zu liegen, alles war grau, verlassen und kalt. Nicht mal die Sonne schaffte es durch den Nebel zu dringen, der nun auch über Gandalf und Schattenfell lag.  
Nur die Feuer, die scheinbar Wege zeigten, waren das einzig Lebendige in den Totensümpfen. Feuer, die diejenigen, die die Totensümpfe durchquerten erst in die Irre und schließlich in ihr eigenes Grab leiteten.  
  
Gandalf ritt auf die Teiche zu und bemühte sich seinen Blick nicht in das Wasser fallen zu lassen. Bleiche Gestalten lagen zu Hunderten in den Teichen und schienen hinaufzublicken. Sie schienen nach Gesellschaft in ihrem Totenreich zu gieren.  
Glasige, milchige Augen verfolgten jeden Schritt von Gandalf. Und weiße, tote Hände schienen ihn in ihr Reich winken zu wollen.  
Der Zauberer fröstelte, doch nicht vor Kälte. Schauer jagten ihm über den Rücken und er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und den richtigen Weg zu finden.  
  
Gandalf hatte den Eindruck als würden in weiter Ferne Schreie an sein Ohr dringen. Schreie von der Schlacht, die einst auf der Dagorlad geschlagen wurde und in der so viele den Tod fanden. Man hatte sie hier begraben und der Sumpf hatte ihre Gräber verschlungen und die Toten zu sich geholt.  
Gandalf blickte auf Schattenfell. Das Pferd machte einen völlig ruhigen Eindruck. Gandalf ritt an einem Teich vorbei und es war ihm nicht möglich seinen Blick davon abzuwenden. Wie in Trance blieb er stehen und sah in seiner Mitte einen einst stolzen Elbenkrieger, der nahezu im Wasser schwebte. Sein blasser Mund wurde von einem Lächeln umspielt, ein Lächeln, das Gandalf fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Fast schien es, als würde er den Zauberer belächeln, weil er mehr wusste, als Gandalf. Der Zauberer schluckte schwer und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als würde der Tote sich darüber freuen, bald nicht mehr alleine in dem Teich zu ruhen.  
Plötzlich begann etwas neben dem Elben zu schillern und mit Schrecken sah Gandalf, wie etwas neben dem Krieger aufzutauchen schien. Es wurde immer größer und trieb an die Oberfläche. Langsam erkannte Gandalf, dass es eine weitere Leiche war. Der Zauberer wollte wegreiten, doch er war wie versteinert. Eine Kälte ließ ihn fast einfrieren und auch Schattenfell regte sich nicht mehr unter ihm. Wie gebannt starrten Pferd und Reiter in den Teich und sahen die Leiche, die auftauchte, immer deutlicher. Plötzlich wurde sich Gandalf dessen bewusst, dass es nicht nur eine Leiche war, sondern auch ein totes Pferd mit hinauftrieb. Sie trieben mit dem Rücken voran und nachdem sie die Oberfläche erreicht hatten, drehten sie sich wie von Geisterhand um. Gandalf spürte, wie sein Herz einmal aussetzte, als er in das Gesicht des Toten blicken konnte. Es war sein eigenes! Und unter ihm trieb Schattenfell, weiß und das Maul weit geöffnet, als hätte es an seinem Lebensende gewiehert. Die Leiche im Teich drehte sich ganz auf den Rücken und Gandalf erkannte nun zu deutlich, dass der Tote er selber war. Er hatte sogar seinen Zauberstab fest umschlungen und seine Augen waren weit und angsterfüllt. Dann plötzlich schien der Elbenkrieger sich zu bewegen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, so breit, dass schließlich seine Zähne zu sehen waren. Er öffnete seine glasigen Augen und schien einmal durch Gandalf hindurchzublicken. Er steckte seine knöcherne Hand zur Oberfläche und ballte sie zur Faust. Nur noch den Zeigefinger ließ er draußen und dann begann er ganz langsam mit dem Zeigefinger zu winken. Er forderte Gandalf auf zu ihm zu kommen, doch wie in Trance schüttelte der Zauberer den Kopf.  
Der Elbenkrieger riss zornig seinen Mund auf und plötzlich schillerte es an mehreren Stellen in dem See. Überall stiegen Leichen auf und Gandalf versuchte sich verzweifelt von der Stelle zu bewegen, doch die Kälte hielt ihn fest. Ein Stöhnen und Ächzen drang an sein Ohr, wie die letzten Geräusche, die ein Sterbender macht.  
Die Toten trieben ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zur Oberfläche und drehten sich dann langsam um. Gandalf versuchte die Augen zu schließen, er fürchtete sich so sehr vor dem Anblick, doch er konnte es nicht. Sieben Leichen trieben auf und drehten sich ganz langsam um. Ein Schrei der Angst entfuhr dem Zauberer, als er ihre Gesichter erblickte. Zuerst drangen Aragorns tote Augen durch ihn hindurch, neben ihm trieben die vier Hobbits und hinter ihnen Legolas und Gimli.  
Sie sahen aus, als wären sie schon längere Zeit im Wasser, denn ihre Haut war genauso fahl, wie die der anderen Leichen. Der Tod musste sie schon eine Weile zuvor geholt haben, denn sie hatten alle kaum mehr Haut auf ihren Knochen. Fast waren sie Skelette, doch Gandalf erkannte, wer sie einst gewesen waren ohne Zweifel. Alle blickten Gandalf mit ihren toten Augen an und schienen ihre Hände, wie um Hilfe flehend, nach ihm zu strecken.  
Der Elbenkrieger hatte wieder dieses kalte Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und winkte dem Zauberer wieder zu. Ganz langsam, um ihn zu holen. Er lockte ihn hinunter in den Teich und er wusste, diesmal würde der Zauberer zu ihm kommen!  
Gandalf spürte sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und konnte sich nicht gegen die Macht wehren, die nun Besitz von ihm ergriff. Als würden ihn Arme packen und vom Pferd hinunterziehen, neigte er sich in die Richtung des Wasser, bereit hineinzutauchen. Die Hobbits, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und sogar Gandalfs eigene Leiche nickten und zeigten dem Zauberer, dass er das richtige tat. Obwohl Gandalf es nicht wollte, spürte er, wie er langsam vom Pferd gezogen wurde. Er rutschte immer weiter hinunter, bis nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte und er wäre in den See gestürzt.  
Dann urplötzlich durchschnitt Schattenfells Wiehern diese erdrückende Ruhe und das Pferd rannte vorwärts, noch ehe Gandalf den Toten in den Teich folgen konnte. Sofort löste sich Gandalfs Starre, in der er sich befunden hatte und mit zitternden Händen griff er in Schattenfells Mähne und richtete sich wieder auf seinem Reittier auf. Die Schreie der Toten entfernten sich immer mehr und ihr Stöhnen wurde leiser.  
Gandalfs Gedanken waren wie vernebelt und die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und brachte sein Herz fast dazu stehen zu bleiben.  
Was er in dem Teich gesehen hatte, würde er nie vergessen, dessen war er sich bewusst. Die verwesten Leichen seiner Gefährten und sich selbst zu sehen, war so grausam, dass sich dieses Bild tief in seine Seele hineinbrannte.  
Gandalf hatte zum ersten Mal panische Angst. Was, wenn das gerade die Wahrheit gewesen war? Vielleicht waren die anderen alle schon tot. Vielleicht war etwas geschehen, dass sie nicht vorhergesehen hatten. Doch Gandalf erinnerte sich an seine eigene Leiche im See. Er selbst war noch nicht tot, er wäre es gewesen, wenn Schattenfell nicht davongelaufen wäre, aber er lebte noch. Das Tier hatte ihm wieder das Leben gerettet. Die Toten im Teich waren nur ein Trugbild, versuchte sich der Zauberer einzureden.  
  
Gandalf schloss die Augen und ließ Schattenfell den Weg finden. Er wollte die Toten nicht mehr sehen, er hatte Angst in die Teiche zu blicken.  
Stunden vergingen und Schattenfell trabte immer weiter.  
Der Boden wurde wieder fester und der Nebel lichtete sich allmählich.  
Der Geruch des Todes verschwand und die Hand der Angst ließ Gandalfs Herz wieder los. Die Sonne schaffte es wieder, durch den Nebel zu dringen und brachte Licht und Wärme in Gandalfs vor Angst erkaltete Seele.  
Schattenfell hatte ihn aus den Sümpfen hinausgeführt, das Tier hatte sich gewiss noch an den Weg erinnert.  
Gandalf wusste, dass er wieder gescheitert wäre, wenn ihm sein Pferd nicht so gute Dienste geleistet hätte.  
Dem Zauberer war kalt und er genoss die ruhige Gegend, in der er nun gelangte. Sie war so beruhigend und friedlich. Nicht mehr weit, und er würde am Fennfeld sein.  
Er hoffte so sehr, dass er rechtzeitig kommen würde...  
  
Die Hobbits waren nach dem

Angriff durch den Warg recht gut voran gekommen. Sie hatten längst die Pforte von Rohan passiert, waren am Weißen Gebirge entlang gelaufen und waren nun etwa eine Tagesreise von Minas Tirith entfernt, in der Nähe des Mindolluin.  
Merry und Pippin würden ihr Ziel bald erreicht haben und Frodo und Sam würden noch gut einen Tag brauchen, bis sie auf Lhunroth und seine Männer treffen würden.  
Der Abend brach herein und die Hobbits beschlossen ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Die Gegend hier war mit hohen Gras bewachsen und alte, morsche Baumstämme lagen hier und da. Pippin stellte fest, dass sich in und unter ihnen allerlei Getier tummelte und rümpfte die Nase, als ein großer Tausendfüßler vor ihm ins innere eines morschen Baumstammes flüchtete.  
"Eine angenehme Umgebung, und so nette Gesellschaft", bemerkte er gespielt freudig und beobachtete, wie das Hinterteil des Tausendfüßlers verschwand.  
Frodo schmunzelte über diese Bemerkung und gähnte einmal herzhaft. "Aber das Gras ist hier schön hoch, wenn wir uns hier hinlegen, sieht uns niemand mehr."  
"Ich glaube hier würde eh keiner herkommen, bei diesem ganzen Viehzeug...", murrte Pippin und breitete seine Decke aus.  
"Nörgele doch nicht, morgen kannst du schon in einem weichen Bett mit weichen Kissen in Minas Tirith liegen, während wir noch mindestens zwei Tage im Gras schlafen dürfen", bemerkte Sam genervt.  
Pippin würdigte Sam eines beleidigten Blickes und setzte sich dann ins hohe Gras. Es war so hoch, dass nur noch ein paar seiner Locken über die Spitzen der Grashalme ragten.  
"Toll", knurrte er stand daraufhin auf, um das Gras etwas platt zu treten, doch es war so widerspenstig, dass es ihm nicht gelang.  
Ein Feuer konnten die Hobbits bei dem trockenen Gras nicht riskieren, aber es war ohnehin recht warm an diesem Abend und der Vollmond, der sich nun langsam seinen Platz am Himmel suchte, würde ihnen etwas Licht spenden.  
"Kannst du mir bitte mal helfen", fragte Frodo und reichte Sam seinen Rucksack, damit dieser den Verschluss öffnete. Seine Hand bereitete ihm immer noch ab und zu Schwierigkeiten, obwohl sie gut verheilt war. Er trug lediglich noch einen Verband darum und konnte sie auch schon wieder benutzen, nur bei so kleineren Arbeiten hatte er manchmal Probleme. Bei sehr geschickten Arbeiten gehorchte sie ihm manchmal nicht richtig, oder schmerzte leicht. Sam hatte den Rucksack innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden geöffnet und reichte ihn Frodo. Dieser lächelte und packte die verbleibenden Reste von dem Proviant aus.  
Nach einem kargen Abendmahl kehrte Ruhe bei den Hobbits und Flocke ein. Die Hobbits wurden von dem hohen Gras regelrecht verschluckt und beobachteten über sich, wie der warme Wind mit den Grashalmen spielte; wie er sie niederdrückte und sie sich wieder aufrichteten. Flocke lag etwas weiter abseits und schnaubte müde vor sich hin.  
Mit dem Geräusch des rauschenden Windes in den Ohren schliefen die Hobbits schließlich, einer nach dem anderen, friedlich ein. Kleine Wölkchen zogen am Vollmond vorbei und störten den hellen Schein für kurze Zeit.  
Eine schleichende Bewegung über dem Boden wurde von niemandem Bemerkt. Geschmeidig und mit flüssigen Bewegungen wand sich das Geschöpf aus seinem Versteck hinaus und kroch über den Boden. Eine gespaltene Zunge nahm den fremden Geruch der Halblinge war, doch der interessierte die Kreatur eigentlich gar nicht. Vielmehr folgte sie dem süßen Geruch ihrer Beute, die sie in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung geortet hatte. Der schuppige Leib wand sich über den Boden und begann über einen an der Erde liegenden Halbling hinweg zu gleiten.  
  
Sam wollte sich gerade auf die Seite drehen, als er eine sonderbare Berührung an seinem Arm wahrnahm. Er war so verschlafen, dass er sie zuerst ignorieren wollte, doch dann spürte er, wie etwas ziemlich langes über ihn hinweg zu kriechen schien. Aus einem Instinkt heraus blieb er ganz ruhig liegen und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Ein kleiner Kopf mit Augen, in deren Mitte schlitzförmige Puppillen kalte Blicke aussandten, ließ Angstschweiß auf seiner Haut erscheinen. Sein Atem ging hastig und er versuchte das Bedürfnis schnell aufzustehen und das Tier blitzartig von sich zu schütteln, krampfhaft zu verdängen. Der graue, seidigglänzende, schuppige Körper hielt plötzlich in seiner Bewegung inne und blieb still auf Sams Oberkörper ruhen. Der kleine Kopf mit den fast blinden Augen erhob sich und blieb elegant vor Sams Augen wie versteinert stehen. Sam spürte, wie die Panik immer weiter wuchs. Er wusste, würde er sich jetzt bewegen oder ein Geräusch machen, würde das Geschöpf zustoßen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen um kein Geräusch aus seinem Mund zu lassen, doch ein klägliches Wimmern entfleuchte ihm dennoch. Der Schweiß rann fortwährend über seine Stirn und in seine Augen hinein, wo er brannte, und sein Atem war so laut, dass Sam hoffte niemand von den anderen würde dadurch wach werden und etwas undurchdachtes tun. Sein Unterkiefer begann zu zittern beim Anblick der Schlange auf seinem Körper. Sie fuhr gierig ihre gespaltene Zunge aus witterte diesen Geruch der Angst die von dem Halbling unter ihr ausging.  
Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bevor ihr grauer Körper sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, an Sams Kopf vorbeiglitt und im hohen Gras verschwand. Sams Muskeln schmerzten alle, als er seine Verkrampfung löste. Er musste erst wieder zu Besinnung kommen und blieb einige Momente zitternd und mit schnell klopfendem Herzen im Gras liegen.  
Die Schlange setzte ihren Weg fort, über einen weiteren Halbling hinüber. Mit eleganten Bewegungen glitt sie über Frodos Verband hinweg und über seine Beine. Frodo seufzte einmal im Schlaf und legte seine Hand an eine andere Stelle. Die Schlange fuhr erschreckt hoch und richtete sich bedrohlich auf. Ihre Zunge schnellte immer wieder vor und zurück und untersuchte, ob die Bewegung, die sie gerade wahrgenommen hatte, eine Gefahr darstellte. Nichts geschah und so glitt das Geschöpf mit erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit weiter.  
Die Schlange versuchte den Geruch ihres Opfers wiederzufinden, den sie durch die vielen verschiedenen Düfte kurzzeitig wieder verloren hatte. Sie ortete ihre Beute neu und änderte ihre Richtung, wobei Pippin dabei in ihrem Weg lag. Pippin lag auf der Seite und sein rechter Arm ruhte auf seinem Körper. Die Schlange kroch über den Hobbit hinweg und gelangte schließlich wieder auf den Boden, doch plötzlich rutschte Pippins Arm hinunter und landete genau auf dem Körper der Kreatur. Blitzschnell und ohne Vorwarnung stieß die Schlange zu und vergrub ihre Giftzähne in Pippins Hand.  
Der Hobbit war binnen Sekunden hellwach und schrie laut vor Schmerz und Angst, als er die Schlange erblickte.  
Selbst völlig erschreckt, glitt die Schlange schnell davon und suchte Schutz unter einem Stein.  
Sam riss die Augen auf, als er Pippins Schreie hörte, Frodo fuhr angsterfüllt hoch und Merry wusste im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht was los war. Er stürzte zu Pippin, der wild um sich schlug und immer noch völlig panisch schrie.  
"Was ist denn los", wollte Merry wissen und versuchte Pippin den Arm festzuhalten, mit dem er immer wieder um sich schlug.  
"Mich hat eine Schlange gebissen, tu doch was", brüllte er Merry an und der sah ihn nur entgeistert an.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht nur geträumt hast", fragte er Pippin, doch die heftige Reaktion seines Freundes ließ ihn bereits wissen, dass dem nicht so war.  
Pippin kauerte sich zusammen, und heftige stechende Schmerzen in seiner Hand ließen ihn immer wieder aufschreien.  
Sam und Frodo kamen zu den Beiden dazu und sahen hilflos zu ihnen hinunter.  
"Was ist denn", fragte Frodo vorsichtig und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als er Pippin sah.  
"Er sagt, er sei von einer Schlange gebissen worden", gab Merry verzweifelt zurück.  
"Tut doch irgendwas, ich will nicht sterben", schrie Pippin und sah völlig aufgelöst zu Sam und Frodo.  
Keiner wusste sich einen Rat. Frodo und Sam sahen sich an und schienen äußerst verzweifelt und Merry versuchte Pippin, der seine Hand fest umschlungen hielt und abwechselnd schrie und weinte, irgendwie zu beruhigen.  
"Verdammt, was kann man tun", murmelte Frodo und sah Sam an, als wüsste er die Lösung.  
Sams Reaktion auf Frodos Frage ließ Frodo wütend auf Sam werden, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte.  
Sam drahte sich einfach um und begann verbissen zu lächeln. "Wahrscheinlich brauchen wir uns nicht mal die Mühe machen und irgendetwas tun", hauchte er. "Wir könnten eigentlich gleich nach Süd-Gondor zu Nevturiel gehen!"  
  
Frodo glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Er verstand Sam zwar, aber ohne es zu wollen keimte eine Welle der Wut in ihm hoch. Er packte ihn hart am Arm und riss ihn herum. "Verflucht Sam, so was kannst du nur sagen, weil du nicht in Pippins Lage bist! Du bist zwar derjenige, der hier ständig alles rückgängig macht, aber du warst dem Tode noch nie so nah, geschweige denn hat er dich je geholt! Und wer sagt dir, dass Nevturiel uns diesmal wieder hilft? Wer sagt dir, dass sie es überhaupt kann? Du verlässt dich da auf etwas, was nicht gewiss ist, du bist leichtsinnig, Sam!"  
"Ich bin leichtsinnig? Was denkst du denn, was jetzt geschehen wird, Frodo? Wir sind einen Tag entfernt von Minas Tirith, keiner von uns kennt sich mit Schlangenbissen aus! Vielleicht siehst du ja die Realität gar nicht!"  
"Nein Sam, vielleicht gibst du viel zu schnell auf! Natürlich sehe ich die Realität, aber ich werde ihn jetzt nicht da liegen lassen und warten bis das eintritt, was du glaubst!"  
"Könntet ihr vielleicht aufhören, ihr macht mir Angst", schluchzte Pippin und wurde von Merry in die Arme genommen.  
Erst jetzt wurde Sam und Frodo klar, dass sie gerade vor Pippin diskutiert hatten. Sie hatten zwar nichts direkt ausgesprochen, doch Pippin wusste mit Sicherheit, worum es ging...  
Sam und Frodo überkam sofort das schlechte Gewissen.  
Merry funkelte die beiden zornig an und schien völlig außer sich. "Was zum Balrog wisst ihr, was wir nicht wissen", fauchte er.  
Sam sah schuld bewusst drein und schämte sich fast in den Erdboden. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte wieder nicht richtig aufgepasst. Die Schlange war zu erst über ihn hinweggekrochen und hätte ihn diese verdammte Angst danach nicht so gelähmt und hätte er die anderen gewarnt, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen...  
Jetzt stand er hier, wollte beinahe zulassen, dass das Schicksal ihn einfach so besiegte und hätte fast einen seiner Freunde aufgegeben. Warum nur hatte die Schlange nicht bei ihm zugestoßen? Sam glaubte, es verdient zu haben. Der Hobbit konnte gar nichts richtig sagen, am liebsten wäre er einfach nur fortgelaufen. Er wollte, dass das alles nur ein schlimmer Traum ist, er wollte die letzten Worte nie gesagt haben, er fühlte sich so unendlich schuldig.  
Merry fragte nicht weiter, stattdessen sah er Frodo dankbar an, der sich zu Pippin auf den Boden kniete und wenigstens versuchte irgendetwas zu tun.  
Sie brachten Pippin dazu ihnen seine Hand zu zeigen, obwohl er sich anfangs weigerte. Wie zwei kleine Nadelstiche sah die Bisswunde aus. Um die kleinen Löcher hatte sich die Haut rot verfärbt und die Hand war angeschwollen. Pippin klagte über stechende Schmerzen, die seine ganze Hand beherrschten und die er nicht aushalten könne.  
Merry versuchte verzweifelt zu überlegen, was sie tun könnten.  
"Vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn wir versuchen das Gift erst mal aufzuhalten", sagte Sam plötzlich und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Pippin.  
Frodo war erleichtert, dass Sam wieder zur Vernunft kam und Pippin bekam neue Hoffnung vielleicht doch nicht sterben zu müssen.  
"Aber wie", fragte Frodo und strich sich unwirsch durch die Haare.  
"Ich habe mal ein bisschen was über Gift gehört. Pippin, du solltest dich nicht so viel bewegen, dadurch kann es schneller in deinen Körper gelangen", riet er und Pippin versuchte daraufhin möglichst still zu liegen, was ihm aber recht schwer fiel.  
Sam sah sich suchend um und bat Merry schließlich ihm sein Halstuch zu geben, was dieser ohne weiteres tat.  
Sam schob Pippins Hemdärmel zurück und band das Halstuch um dessen Oberarm. Er zog es ganz fest, so dass das Gift sich nicht sofort weiter ausbreiten konnte. Pippin wimmerte kläglich vor sich hin, er vermochte es nicht durch die Schmerzen still zu liegen und Tränen rannen seine blassen Wangen herunter. Er zitterte vor Angst und zuckte oft schmerzerfüllt zusammen.  
Merry hielt ihn tröstend in den Armen und Frodo ging und holte eine Wasserflasche.  
Der Mond verfinsterte sich plötzlich durch eine Wolke und für ein paar Augenblicke konnte keiner der Hobbits mehr etwas sehen. Sie warteten stillschweigend bis sich die Wolke wieder verzogen hatte und das Licht des Mondes wieder hell schien. Es war ganz ruhig, nichts war zu hören außer Pippins herzzerreißenden Schluchzern.  
"Du musst doch keine Angst haben, wir sind doch alle da", versuchte Frodo ihn zu beruhigen. Der Hobbit sah ihn traurig an und sagte dann kläglich: "Frodo, es tut so weh... Ich möchte noch nicht sterben, ich habe solche Angst davor..."  
"Aber Pippin, du wirst doch nicht sterben! Wir bringen dich nach Minas Tirith und da werden dir die Heiler gewiss helfen können."  
"Aber das ist noch ein ganzer Tag bis dorthin, das schaffe ich vielleicht gar nicht!"  
"Doch, du wirst das schaffen! Vielleicht ist das Gift der Schlange gar nicht so gefährlich."  
"Und wenn doch", fragte Pippin ängstlich und stöhnte einmal laut, als durch seine Hand ein neuer heftiger Stich fuhr.  
"Nein, gewiss nicht, sonst müsste es schon viel schlimmer sein, wenn das Gift wirklich so gefährlich wäre", antwortete Frodo und tränkte ein Stück Stoff mit dem Kühlen Wasser.  
"Ich kann meine Finger nicht mehr bewegen, sie sind wie gelähmt", gab Pippin zurück und wurde von Frodo daraufhin eingehend gemustert.  
Merry strich ihm beruhigend über die Locken und Frodo wickelte das nasse Stück Stoff um Pippins Hand, in der Hoffnung, dass das kühle Wasser den Schmerz etwas betäuben würde.  
"Das ist gut", stellte Sam fest. "Vielleicht hindert das Wasser das Gift auch daran sich weiter auszubreiten. Es ist kalt und vielleicht verlangsamt die Kälte das Gift ja irgendwie."  
Frodo nickte und gab Pippin etwas zu trinken. Frodo musste sich eingestehen, dass Pippin ihm gar nicht gefiel. Der Hobbit war zwar ruhig geworden, doch er wirkte so abwesend und müde.  
"Wir sollten ganz schnell los", bemerkte Sam und eilte zu Flocke um sie zu holen. Jede Bewegung sollte Pippin möglichst vermeiden und laufen war mit Sicherheit gar nicht gut, selbst wenn er könnte.  
Merry und Frodo halfen Pippin auf das Pony aufzusteigen und Sam packte in Windeseile alle Sachen zusammen. Schnellen Schrittes liefen sie los, obwohl es noch Nacht war, doch der Mond erleuchtete ihnen den Weg und sie mussten so schnell wie möglich nach Minas Tirith gelangen...  
  
Der Morgen graute und Sam ging schweigend voran. Er starrte auf den Boden und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Er wusste nicht genau, was er eigentlich fühlte. Er war zornig, dass einer seiner Freunde schon wieder mit dem Tod ringen musste, weil er selbst versagte. Er wusste, dass es wieder der Feind gewesen war, der schon wieder zum nächsten Schlag ausgeholt hatte, doch wagte Sam es nicht das laut auszusprechen. Und doch drang langsam in seinem Kopf die Erkenntnis vor, dass er versagen würde. Es würde keinen Sinn haben und ohne es zu merken sprach er es leise und für sich aus. Frodo war neben ihn gekommen und hörte seine Worte.  
"Hast du je daran gedacht, dass sie genau das vorhaben könnten?"  
"Was meinst du", fragte Sam verwirrt.  
"Dich so weit treiben, dass du aufgibst, damit sie gewinnen."  
"Das kann keiner von uns wissen, wir wissen nicht, was der Feind vorhat, ich kann ihn nicht durchschauen."  
"Willst du aufgeben, Sam", fragte Frodo trocken und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
"Nein, das brächte ich nicht übers Herz, um Pippins Willen nicht und um euer Willen nicht. Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe."  
"So kenn ich dich! Ich glaube sie wollen, dass du aufgibst, Sam. So wollen sie gewinnen."  
"Dann werden wir sie nicht lassen, oder", fragte Sam und lächelte schwach.  
"Nein Sam, lassen wir nicht", antwortete Frodo ebenfalls lächelnd und klopfte Sam auf die Schulter. "Willst du Merry vielleicht einweihen? Ich meine, willst du ihm vielleicht die Wahrheit erzählen? Es besser, glaube ich, er hat unser Gespräch gehört..."  
Sam nickte und Frodo ging zurück zu ihm, Pippin und Flocke und schickte Merry nach vorne zu Sam.  
Er selbst nahm nun Flocke an die Zügel, blieb etwas im Hintergrund und beobachtete, wie Sam begann, Merry alles zu erzählen.  
Frodo lief neben Flocke her und wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte. Pippin schluchzte häufig und er hätte ihm so gerne irgendwie geholfen. "Frodo, mir ist so schlecht", presste Pippin hervor und sank völlig in sich zusammen.  
"Das wird bald wieder besser, glaub mir."  
"Mir tut alles weh und mir ist kalt", jammerte er.  
Frodo brachte die anderen dazu anzuhalten und legte seinen Umhang um Pippin, der nur schwach lächelte als Dank. Frodo löste auch den Verband um Pippins Hand um ihn neu mit Wasser zu tränken. Der Hobbit stellte fest, dass die Haut um die Bisswunde herum sich seltsam verfärbte und die Sorge um seinen Freund wurde schlagartig größer. Was wenn Sam doch recht hatte? Vielleicht hatte der Gegner schon längst gesiegt, ohne dass sie es wussten...  
Ohne ein Wort legte Frodo den Verband neu an und erhöhte noch mal sein Tempo, als er mit Flocke wieder loslief. Sie mussten schneller werden, wenn sie überhaupt noch etwas erreichen wollten.  
  
Nach Stunden kamen sie endlich in die Nähe von Minas Tirith. Merry war nun über alles informiert. Er konnte das alles kaum glauben, doch die Träume, die er hatte und Sams eindringliche Erzählungen hatten ihm gezeigt, dass es wahr war.  
Pippin ging es immer schlechter. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage aufrecht auf dem Pony zu sitzen und verlor von Zeit zu Zeit das Bewusstsein. Er jammerte oft vor Schmerzen und klagte über Übelkeit.  
Die Hobbits hatten beschlossen, dass Sam und Frodo wie schon geplant zu Lhunroth gehen würden. Merry würde Pippin in die Häuser der Heilung bringen und dann Aragorn warnen.  
So kam es, dass Sam Flocke entbehrte und die Hobbits sich am Eingang von Minas Tirith trennten.  
Sam und Frodo hatten ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl, als sie Merry und Pippin verließen. Sie hofften so sehr, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Frodo und Sam sahen Merry noch kurz nach, wie er den ersten Ring der Stadt betrat und dann schon hinter den ersten Häusern verschwand.  
Dann machten auch sie sich auf den Weg, um zu Lhunroth zu gelangen.  
  
Legolas blickte genervt drein. Wieso konnte der Zwerg sich nicht einmal aufraffen und friedlich mitkommen? Immer diese Diskussionen...  
Der Elb saß schon auf seinem Pferd, bereit loszureiten, während Gimli sich gerade wieder ins Gras legte und darauf bestand ein Verdauungsschläfchen zu halten, nachdem er etwas von den Lembas verzehrt hatte. Wenn es nach dem Zwerg gegangen wäre, dann hätte er, jetzt am Vormittag, viel lieber einen Braten und Malzbier gehabt, als das trockene Elbenbrot, doch Legolas weigerte sich entschieden, diese Art Wegzehrung für seinen Freund mitzunehmen.  
Legolas stellte sich samt seinem Pferd vor den Zwerg und setzte ein drohendes Gesicht auf. "Wenn du jetzt nicht endlich kommst, nehme ich dir die Axt weg."  
"So grausam bist du nicht", antwortete Gimli leicht erschreckt.  
"Warts ab und jetzt schwing dich endlich hier hoch, es wird Zeit."  
Murrend und die Hand ängstlich an seiner Axt tat Gimli das, was Legolas von ihm verlangte. Der Elb schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und trieb sein Pferd an, loszureiten.  
Aus Rücksicht auf Gimli, der sich schon wieder über das lange Reiten beschwerte, legte Legolas am Nachmittag eine Pause ein. Er bestand jedoch darauf, danach noch bis zum Abend weiter zu reiten und zu seiner Überraschung kostete es nicht mehr viel Überredungskunst, um den Zwerg ebenfalls zu überzeugen, denn dieser fürchtete immer noch um seine Axt.  
Am Abend ritten sie über einen Hügel und kamen dann auf eine Wiese, auf der hier und da Büsche, kleine Bäume und Findlinge zu finden waren und an deren Seite ein Wald lag. Legolas war beeindruckt von dem Anblick, denn die Gegend war wunderschön und jetzt, da alles in ein zartes Abendrot getaucht wurde, bezauberte sie den Elben noch mehr. Legolas und Gimli waren von ihrem Pferd abgestiegen und der Elb hatte es ein Stückchen abseits an einen Baum festgebunden.  
Gimli schnarchte schon leise vor sich hin und es war bereits stockdunkel, als auch Legolas sich dafür entschied etwas zu schlafen. Er lauschte noch für einen Moment dem Zirpen der Grillen, bevor er in den Schlaf sank.  
Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Legolas plötzlich hoch und lauschte aufmerksam in die Nacht hinein. Er hatte ein Geräusch gehört, und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Gimli und er nicht mehr alleine waren. Aufmerksam versuchte er in die Dunkelheit zu spähen, doch konnte er noch niemanden erkennen. Ein zarter Nebel begann sich auf dem Boden zu bilden und Legolas versuchte das Pferd in der Dunkelheit zu finden. Es stand immer noch da und schien ganz ruhig zu sein. Legolas erhob sich und lief in geduckter Haltung zu Gimli hinüber, der immer noch friedlich schlief. Auf einmal spürte er, dass jemand ganz in seiner Nähe war und voller Anspannung sah der Elb nach vorne und versuchte die dunkle Gestalt zu erkennen, die sich schemenhaft in einiger Entfernung vor ihm abzeichnete. Legolas schnellte blitzartig auf die Erde und griff nach seinem Bogen, der neben Gimli lag. In Windeseile hatte er ihn gespannt und zielte auf die Gestalt vor ihm.  
"Legolas, nicht schießen", drang eine wohlbekannte Stimme an sein Ohr.  
"Gandalf", fragte Legolas nach einigen Augenblicken völlig verdutzt und ohne den Bogen sinken zu lassen.  
"Ja, ganz recht, ich bin es!"  
Langsam senkte der Elb den Bogen und blickte den Zauberer an, der nun immer deutlicher für ihn zu erkennen war.  
"Aber wie...", begann Legolas, doch Gandalf unterbrach ihn.  
"Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Es ist schon fast zu spät, wenn das Morgengrauen hereinbricht, wird etwas passieren, wenn ihr hier bleibt. Ich bitte dich, weck deinen verschlafenden Gefährten da unten und hol dein Pferd, wir müssen hier weg und zwar gleich!"  
Legolas blickte zwar immer noch höchst erstaunt drein, tat dann aber, was Gandalf von ihm verlangte. Gimli war im ersten Moment mehr als verwundert, als er den Zauberer erblickte, begann dann aber sofort zu murren, dass nun schon zwei Leute ihn an seiner wohlverdienten Ruhe hindern würden.  
Gandalf warf immer wieder eine paar vorsichtige Blicke in Richtung Hügel, weil er wusste, dass Lhunroth und seine Männer über ihn zu Legolas und Gimli kommen würden. Der Zauberer atmete erleichtert durch, als Legolas und Gimli mit ihrem Pferd neben ihm standen und sie alle aufbrachen um in Windeseile das Weite zu suchen...  
Es dauerte etwa zwei Stunden, bevor das Morgengrauen hereinbrach. Legolas hatte arge Sorgen, dass sein Pferd in der Dunkelheit die Unebenheiten und Löcher im Boden nicht bemerken würde, doch sehr zu seiner Erleichterung, meisterte das Pferd den schnellen Ritt in der Dunkelheit recht gut.  
Gimli hatte die ganze Zeit vor sich hingebrummt, doch plötzlich merkte Legolas, wie der Zwerg hinter ihm scheinbar einzuschlafen schien. Der Elb spürte den Kopf seines Freundes auf seinem Rücken und ein leises Schnarchen drang an sein Ohr. Verwundert blickte der Elb zu Gandalf. Gimli war zwar sehr verschlafen, das wusste Legolas selbst nur zu gut, aber dass der Zwerg jetzt sogar schon beim Reiten einschlief, verwunderte ihn doch etwas. Noch während Legolas sich darüber wunderte, hatte er plötzlich den Eindruck, als würde ein seltsamer süßlicher Duft in seine Nase steigen. Eine ungewöhnliche Müdigkeit überkam ihn plötzlich und sie war so stark, dass ihm sogar kurz die Augen zufielen.  
"Alles in Ordnung", hörte er Gandalfs Stimme neben sich, die ihn aus seinen angehenden Schlaf riss. Der Elb fühlte sich so müde wie noch nie zuvor. Schlaf war normalerweise etwas gutes, wenn er ihn bekam, aber er hatte ihn nicht unbedingt nötig, doch jetzt brauchte er ihn, so dringend, wie noch nie.  
"Sollen wir kurz eine Pause machen", fragte Gandalf und warf ein paar besorgte Blicke auf Legolas und Gimli. Er wusste, dass es eine Erinnerung an das Betäubungsmittel war, doch schien sie sich heftiger zu äußern, als der Zauberer es erwartet hätte. Noch ehe Legolas eine Antwort geben konnte stoppte der Zauberer langsam Schattenfell und stieg herunter. Legolas hielt sein Pferd ebenfalls an und weckte den Zwerg hinter sich. Gimli kroch mühevoll von dem Reittier herunter und rollte sich danach gleich wieder im Gras zusammen. Legolas lehnte sich an einen Baum und schloss die Augen. "Ich verstehe das nicht, so etwas passiert mir sonst nicht", murmelte er und Gandalf trat vor ihn und beobachtete seine angestrengten Versuche wach zu bleiben.  
Der Zauberer wollte sein Wissen im Moment noch nicht preisgeben. Die Zeit war noch nicht gekommen. Eine ganze Weile war vergangen, als Gandalf plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchfuhr. Noch war seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt, noch war hatte er Gimli und Legolas nicht nach Minas Tirith gebracht...  
Lhunroth könnte ihnen gefolgt sein und diese Pause, die sie gerade machen mussten, könnte Lhunroth einen großen Vorteil verschaffen...  
Daran hatte Gandalf bisher gar nicht gedacht, er war so froh gewesen nicht zu spät gekommen zu sein, doch war es damit schon geschafft, dass er die Beiden von dem Ort weggeholt hatte, an dem sie eigentlich überfallen worden wären? Vielleicht waren sie noch gar nicht in Sicherheit...  
"Legolas, ich glaube, es ist keine gute Idee, wenn wir hier länger rasten...", sagte Gandalf und rüttelte den Elb an der Schulter.  
Legolas sah ihn mit halbgeöffneten Augen an. "Es tut mir leid, du weißt Gandalf..."  
"Ich weiß, du bist normalerweise der letzte, der eine Pause fordern würde. So gern ich dir diese hier gönnen würde, aber es ist gefährlich länger hier zu bleiben."  
Legolas nickte, er war viel zu müde, um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Schwerfällig rappelte er sich wieder hoch, während Gandalf den Zwerg wachrüttelte. Als Gandalf sich zu Legolas umdrehte, bemerkte er, wie der Elb am Baum lehnte und schon wieder im Begriff war die Augen zu schließen.  
Gandalf hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Legolas, ich bitte dich, nimm dich doch zusammen, wir müssen weiter", sagte er eindringlich.  
Im Halbschlaf schwang sich der Elb auf sein Pferd und ebenso tat es Gimli. In einem schnellen Trab setzten sie ihren Weg fort.  
Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da verschwand bei Legolas die Müdigkeit genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Der Elb konnte sich das nicht erklären, doch irgendwie war es ihm auch etwas unangenehm etwas darüber zu sagen, oder mit Gandalf darüber zu sprechen. So ritten sie stillschweigend nebeneinander her. Selbst Gimli war wieder erwacht und blickte verdutzt drein, als er sich darüber gewahr wurde, dass er hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd geschlafen haben musste.  
Sie kamen jetzt schnell voran und nährten sich Minas Tirith immer mehr. Sie beschlossen auch die nächste Nacht hindurch zu reiten, dann würden sie spätestens am Vormittag in der Hauptstadt Gondors angekommen sein. Gandalf spürte, wie Legolas und Gimli das Bedürfnis entwickelten ihn nach dem Grund für sein plötzliches Kommen zu fragen, wieso er sie wieder nach Minas Tirith holte und was die Gefahr war, von der der Zauberer gesprochen hatte. Gandalf jedoch sagte noch nichts, er wusste, es würde nur noch mehr Fragen aufkommen lassen. Erst wollte er in Minas Tirith ankommen und dort auf die Hobbits warten, erst dann, wenn ihr Plan gelungen war, konnten sie den anderen die Wahrheit erzählen.  
  
Frodo und Sam erreichten die Stelle, an der Gandalf Legolas und Gimli abgefangen hatte, am nächsten Tag zur Mittagszeit. Die Hobbits waren vor dem Hügel und wussten, dass Lhunroth sich in der Nähe befinden musste, denn sie konnten bereits Stimmen in einiger Entfernung hören. Sam musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, als er daran dachte, wenn Lhunroth vor ihm stehen würde. Er hatte ja gesehen zu was der Mann in der Lage gewesen war. Frodo erging es nicht anders, doch beide wussten, dass sie nicht umhin kamen, zu dem Mann zu gehen, der ihre Freunde töten würde.  
  
Lhunroth und seine Männer diskutierten wild über ihre Entdeckung. Sie sahen sehr wohl, dass der Elb und der Zwerg hier gerastet hatten und Lhunroth wusste, dass er sie an dieser Stelle eigentlich hätte einholen müssen, doch nun waren sie verschwunden. Lhunroth fluchte leise vor sich hin, er hatte Spuren entdeckt, aus denen er schließen konnte, dass noch ein dritter Reiter zu ihnen gestoßen sein musste, der sie anscheinend aus irgend einem Grund weggelockt haben musste.  
Lhunroth war sehr wütend. Er hatte den Zwerg und den Elb nun schon so lange beobachtet, sein Plan war sorgfältig durchdacht gewesen und nun ereilte ihn so eine Enttäuschung. Durch seine Maske war ein zischender Laut zu hören, der seine Aufregung kundtat. Im Morgengrauen hatte er entdeckt, dass der Elb und der Zwerg verschwunden waren und seitdem verharrte er mit seinen Männern an diesem Ort hier und überlegte, was er nun tun wollte. Sicher, er würde sie weiter verfolgen. In jedem Fall würde er das tun, nur wohin ritten der Elb und der Zwerg jetzt? Er würde ihren Spuren folgen müssen und sie irgendwo überraschen müssen. Lhunroth überlegte. Ob sie wieder auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith waren? Aber dann wären sie ihm doch entgegen gekommen, es machte überhaupt keinen Sinn solch einen Umweg zu nehmen. Lhunroth schüttelte verbissen den Kopf, dann nahm er eine entschlossene Haltung ein. Er würde ihnen folgen, egal wohin sie geritten waren...  
  
"Herr Frodo", fragte Sam leise.  
"Ja Sam."  
"Wenn wir jetzt gleich da runter gehen, dann sagen wir am besten, dass wir Diener von Aragorn sind. Ich fürchte, wenn wir sagen, dass wir seine Freunde sind, tun die nachher mit uns das, was sie eigentlich Gimli und Legolas antun wollten."  
Frodo nickte.  
Die Hobbits standen auf und stiegen den Hügel hinauf. Beide waren recht nervös, als sie die Spitze erreichten. Sam schluckte einmal schwer, als er den Hügel hinunter sah und sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass Aragorn von hier oben herunter gestürzt war. Obwohl der Hügel von unten so flach wirkte, sah er von hier oben doch reichlich höher aus. Die Hobbits gingen den Hügel hinunter und Sam wurde noch mulmiger, als er den dicken Ast erblickte, an dessen Seite der Kleinere abzweigte und von dem er wusste, dass dieser Aragorns linkes Bein beim Fall durchstochen hatte.  
Lhunroth wurde als erster auf die beiden Gestalten aufmerksam, die den Hügel hinunter kamen und gleich danach drehten sich seine Männer ebenfalls zu Sam und Frodo um und zogen ihre Waffen.  
"Bitte, wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht und stehen in den Diensten des Königs von Gondor", rief Sam und hob die Hände, damit die Männer sahen, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. Frodo tat es ihm gleich, doch die Männer ließen ihre Waffen nicht sinken, was Sam gar nicht als gut erachtete.  
Trotzdem liefen sie weiter, bis sie fast vor der Gruppe angekommen waren. Lhunroth schien die Beiden unter seiner Maske zu mustern und Sam hoffte inständig, dass er nicht die Unsicherheit und Angst in seinem Gesicht bemerken würde. "Was seid ihr für Wesen", zischte Lhunroth.  
"Man nennt uns Halblinge, oder auch Hobbits", antwortete Frodo.  
"Wir sind Diener des Königs von Gondor und haben eine Botschaft für euch", setzte Sam hinzu und beobachtete Lhunroths Reaktion, der anscheinend sehr erstaunt schien.  
"Des Königs", fragte er und seine Stimme klang irgendwie fassungslos.  
Sam und Frodo nickten und die umstehenden Männer ließen endlich ihre Waffen sinken.  
"Was für eine Botschaft habt ihr denn für mich", wollte Lhunroth wissen.  
"Der König lässt euch ausrichten, dass es ihm sehr leid tut, dass er sich bisher für das, was ihr für ihn getan habt nicht erkenntlich gezeigt hat. Er bittet dafür um eure Vergebung und möchte, dass ihr zu ihm kommt, damit er sich in aller Form bei euch bedanken kann", log Sam und versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen.  
Für eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille. Lhunroth stand da, wie versteinert und sagte kein Wort und seine Männer starrten sich ungläubig an und schüttelten verwirrt die Köpfe.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile drehte sich Lhunroth zu seinen Männern um und sagte. "Seht ihr, ich wusste, dass der König nicht kaltherzig ist."  
Lhunroth senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf, er war so ein hinterhältiger Narr! Fast hätte er dem König unrecht getan mit seinem Plan seine Freunde zu entführen und ihn so zu sich zu locken. Lhunroth schämte sich für seine Pläne und auch einige seiner Männer senkten bedrückt die Köpfe.  
  
Einer der Männer winkte Lhunroth zu den anderen herüber und dieser stellte sich zu seinen Gefährten. Die Männer tuschelten miteinander und trotz großer Anstrengungen konnten Sam und Frodo nur einzelne Wortfetzen vernehmen, mit denen sie nicht viel anfangen konnten. Unsicher blickte Frodo zu Sam, die Männer beratschlagten ganz offensichtlich, was sie nun tun sollten. Sam wurde bereits von großer Ungeduld ergriffen, als Lhunroth wieder zu ihnen kam und sich vor sie stellte. "Wir werden mit euch kommen und hören, was euer Herr zu sagen hat", sagte er und seine Stimme klang fast fröhlich, wie Sam fand.  
Die Hobbits nickten und beobachteten dann wie die Männer sich auf ihre Pferde schwangen und wieder anfingen miteinander irgendwelche Informationen auszutauschen. Lhunroth winkte einen seiner Männer, der ebenfalls schon auf seinem Pferd saß und auffällige strohblonden Haare hatte, zu sich hinüber.  
"Wollt ihr Hoblinge vielleicht hinter meinem Gefährten und mir Platz nehmen, so würde der Weg schneller zu meistern sein", fragte Lhunroth.  
"Mein Herr, verzeiht, aber es heißt entweder Hobbits oder Halblinge", bemerkte Sam vorsichtig und betrachtete den missmutigen, blonden Mann.  
"Ja natürlich, was ist nun, wollt ihr aufsteigen?"  
Obwohl Frodo und Sam es lieber nicht getan hätten, willigten sie ein, schließlich wollten sie bei Lhunroth und seinen Männern kein Misstrauen erwecken. Frodo nahm hinter Lhunroth Platz und Sam schwang sich hinter den blonden Mann. Beide Hobbits waren immer noch recht nervös und warfen sich ein paar vielsagende Blicke zu, als die Männer ihre Pferde langsam in Bewegung setzten.  
"Ihr seid also Diener des Königs", fragte Lhunroth.  
"Ja", antwortete Frodo knapp.  
"Und wie lange dient ihr ihm schon", fragte Lhunroth weiter und Frodo schluckte. Er wollte es eigentlich vermeiden ständig lügen zu müssen, irgendwann würde Lhunroth den Lügen vielleicht auf die Schliche kommen.  
"Seit einiger Zeit schon, so genau vermag ich das nicht zu sagen."  
"Und wie ist der König so? Ich habe ihn damals so bewundert."  
"Oh, er hat sich nicht viel verändert, würde ich sagen."  
Frodo bemerkte die Begeisterung, die in Lhunroths Stimme zu erkennen war. Irgendwie war ihm dieser Mann unheimlich. Frodo wusste nur zu gut, was er Aragorn eigentlich antun wollte und jetzt wirkte er nahezu begeistert, wenn er von ihm sprach.  
"Wieso hat sich der König mit seinem Dank so viel Zeit gelassen", wollte Lhunroth wissen und Frodo begann zu schwitzen bei dieser Frage.  
"Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, der König hat mich und meinen Freund lediglich damit beauftragt euch zu holen, mehr hat er mir nicht gesagt."  
Lhunroth schien diese Antwort zufrieden zu stellen und Frodo atmete erleichtert durch. Lhunroth fragte Frodo noch, was genau ein Hobbit ist und wo man solch wundersame Wesen, wie er fand, finden konnte. Frodo gab daraufhin einen umfangreichen Bericht vom Leben der Hobbits ab und erzählte danach eine Menge über das Auenland. Nach einer Weile stellte er fest, dass Lhunroth im Grunde ein gutes Herz zu haben schien. Seine Worte zeigten echtes Interesse und er unterhielt sich freundlich mit Frodo. Der Hobbit konnte das kaum glauben, fast schien es nicht der selbe Mensch zu sein, den er bei Nevturiel im Spiegel gesehen hatte.  
Sam hatte nicht so viel Glück. Der Mann vor ihm war nicht sehr gesprächig und auf Fragen, die der Hobbit ihm stellte, antwortete er nur knapp und mit einer brummigen Stimme. So gab Sam es schließlich auf und vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, die Umgebung zu betrachten.  
Am späten Abend rasteten die Männer an einem Waldrand. Lhunroth forderte die Hobbits auf, sich schlafen zu legen. Sam und Frodo taten das auch, doch Sam beschloss für sich, wach zu bleiben, um die Männer eine Weile im Auge zu behalten. Mitten in der Nacht saß Lhunroth mit einem Mann am Feuer und unterhielt sich angeregt. Sam merkte bald, dass es bei dem Gespräch um Aragorn ging.  
"Ich bewundere dich, dass du mit einem einfachen Dank zufrieden bist und alles vergisst", flüsterte der Mann, mit dem Lhunroth sich unterhielt.  
"Das bin ich. Ich gebe es zu, dass ich meine Entscheidung schon öfter bereut habe und ich werde es wohl von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder tun, aber es war meine Entscheidung. Elessar hat damit nichts zu tun und mit seinem Dank bin ich glücklich. Ich will nur, dass er weiß, wer ich bin und sich an mich erinnert, mehr verlange ich nicht von ihm. Mit seinem Dank hat Elessar alles getan, was ich je von ihm verlangen würde. Damit wäre ich glücklich."  
"Aber dein ganzen Gesicht ist verbrannt. Deine Frau hat dich wegen deiner Entstellung verlassen und dein Kind wirst du auch nicht mehr sehen. Dein ganzes Leben hat sich dadurch verändert und du vergisst das alles, nur wegen ein paar Worte aus dem Munde des Königs?"  
"Nein, vergessen werde ich es wohl nie. Wie könnte ich? Aber mehr kann und will ich von Elessar nicht verlangen. Mehr schuldet er mir nicht. Ich habe es getan, weil ich von ihm überzeugt war. Ich hielt seine Ziele für gut und seine Absichten für edel. Ich glaube, er ist gerecht und ein guter König. Ich wollte nicht, dass dieser König stirbt, deshalb habe ich es getan. Wenn er der König bleibt, den ich so bewundert habe und wenn er weiterhin so herrsch, dann bin ich vielleicht sogar froh dieses Opfer gegeben zu haben. Dann hat sich mein Opfer gelohnt."  
"Ich bin dein Bruder und ganz verstehen werde ich dich wohl nie, aber ich akzeptiere es. Du hast es aus reiner Überzeugung getan und wenn du damit leben kannst, so will ich nicht derjenige sein, der auf den König zornig ist, weil du entstellt bist."  
"Wenn jemand Grund hätte zornig zu sein, dann wäre ich das. Aber warum sollte ich? Elessar hat mich zu nichts gezwungen, es wäre falsch ihn für etwas verantwortlich zu machen, dass er nicht entschieden hat."  
"Nun ja, da magst du Recht haben."  
"Aber einen Dank verlange ich schon, denn wenn er wirklich der König ist für den ich den Pfeil gefangen habe, dann tut er das. Und so wie es aussieht erfüllt er jetzt meine Erwartungen."  
Der Mann nickte und klopfte Lhunroth auf die Schulter.  
Sam kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Lhunroth war völlig überzeugt von Aragorn, deshalb hatte er dieses Opfer gebracht. Und als Aragorn sich nicht bedankt hatte, hatte sich Lhunroth verraten gefühlt und war bitter enttäuscht worden. Die Wut musste ihn daraufhin so beherrscht haben, dass er zu diesen Taten, die Sam so erschütterten, fähig gewesen war.  
Sam wusste, dass der Mann im Grunde keine bösen Absichten hatte, er wollte nur beachtet werden. Und er wollte den guten König, für den er aus Überzeugung fast in den Tod gegangen wäre.  
  
Merry erreichte zusammen mit Pippin die Häuser der Heilung und klopfte aufgeregt an die große Tür. Pippin hing kläglich auf dem Pony und wimmerte vor sich hin. Als niemand die Tür öffnete, tat Merry es. Er blieb in dem großen, weißen Flur stehen und rief: "Wir brauchen Hilfe, bitte!"  
Seine Stimme war so laut, dass sie von den Wänden wiederhallte und bis in die oberen Stockwerke zu dringen schien. Merry war sich sicher, dass sein Rufen jemand gehört haben musste.  
Kurze Zeit später waren auch schon eilige Schritte zu hören und eine Heilerin, ganz in weiß gekleidet, trat vor die Tür.  
"Wie kann ich euch helfen", fragte sie und ihr Blick blieb sofort auf Pippin hängen.  
"Er... Er wurde von einer Schlange gebissen", berichtete Merry und sah die Heilerin hilfesuchend an.  
"Wann", fragte sie weiter.  
"Vor etwas mehr als einem Tag."  
"Du liebe Güte, dass ist ja schon ganz schön lange her", bemerkte die Heilerin und Merry erkannte einen beunruhigen Unterton.  
"Könnt ihr ihm helfen", fragte er und achtete auf die Reaktion der Heilerin.  
"Am besten wir bringen ihn erst mal herein, dann werden wir sehen", entschied die Heilerin und eilte zurück um jemanden zu holen, dem es leichter fallen würde den Hobbit zu tragen. Sie selbst war noch ziemlich jung und von sehr zierlicher Gestalt.  
Merry ging zu Pippin und Flocke zurück. "Sie werden dir helfen, bald geht es dir wieder besser", sagte er hoffnungsvoll zu Pippin und drückte dessen gesunde Hand leicht.  
"Es soll endlich aufhören weh zu tun. Meinen ganzen Arm kann ich schon nicht mehr bewegen und sogar die Schulter fühlt sich schon komisch an. Mir ist so schlecht und jeder Muskel tut weh."  
Merry bemerkte wie sein Freund leicht würgte und eine große Träne verlor.  
Pippin wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und er war so schrecklich müde.  
"Pippin, es wird bald besser, vertrau mir!"  
Pippin sah ihn mühevoll an und verlor immer mehr Tränen. "Bleib bei mir, bitte. Lass mich nicht alleine", flüsterte er.  
Merrys Augen wurden ebenfalls feucht, es zerschnitt ihm das Herz, dass er Pippin diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte. Er strich seinem Freund über die kalte, verschwitzte Stirn. "Ich komme bald wieder, ich muss nur kurz zu Aragorn, dann werde ich gleich wieder zu dir kommen!"  
In diesem Moment erschien ein Heiler und kam auf die Hobbits zu. Er nickte Merry zum Gruß kurz zu und machte sich dann daran, Pippin sachte von Flocke zu heben. Pippin wollte Merrys Hand gar nicht los lassen, als der Heiler ihn schon auf dem Arm hatte.  
"Pippin, es wird nicht lange dauern, sie werden sich hier um dich kümmern. Sobald ich mit Aragorn gesprochen habe, komme ich wieder hierher! Aber nun solltest du dich von dem Heiler hineinbringen lassen, sonst wirkt das Gift immer stärker", versuchte ihn Merry zu überreden.  
Pippin ließ in der Tat seine Hand los und schluchzte einmal laut. "Du solltest dich beeilen, sonst ist es zu spät", flüsterte er und ließ sich von dem Heiler hinein tragen.  
Merry sah ihn mit großen Augen hinterher und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Hatte Pippin jetzt das gemeint, was er dachte? Das konnte er nicht ernst gemeint haben! Wie angewurzelt stand der Hobbit vor der Tür, als die Heilerin wieder zu ihm trat und ihm noch einige Fragen stellte. Er beantwortete sie, ohne richtig bei der Sache zu sein, seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Die Heilerin machte sich nach einer Weile auf, um wieder hineinzugehen. "Sie können ihm doch helfen, oder", fragte Merry mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Das wird sich zeigen, wir können ihnen sicher mehr sagen, wenn sie nachher wiederkommen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Merry musste sich fast dazu zwingen, sich zu bewegen. Das Herz war ihm mächtig schwer und gerne hätte er sich jetzt einfach nur alleine in eine Ecke gesetzt. Doch er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. Er nahm sich zusammen und machte sich zusammen mit Flocke auf zu Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn saß an in einem bequemen Sessel, vor einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem eine dampfende Tasse Tee stand. Als ob es etwas ganz besonderes wäre, beobachtete er fasziniert, wie der Dampf aus der Tasse aufstieg. Nach einer ganzen Weile begann er mit einem Löffel in der heißen Flüssigkeit zu rühren und den Dampf gelegentlich wegzupusten.  
"Hat der König im Moment keine anderen Aufgaben", fragte Arwen lächelnd, als sie ihren Mann beobachtete.  
"Nein, wenn er wollte, hätte er wohl, aber er will nicht", erwiderte Aragorn, ebenfalls lächelnd, und beobachtete, wie Arwen vor ihm Platz nahm.  
Sie begann etwas zu erzählen und Aragorn hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Er genoss es mal für eine Weile ungestört mit seiner Frau reden zu können, wenn es auch nur belanglose Dinge waren, über die sie sich unterhielten.  
Es dauerte jedoch gar nicht lange, da klopfte es an der Tür und herein kam ein Wachmann, der dem Königspaar mitteilte, dass jemand dringend mit dem König sprechen wollte.  
"Es scheint, als würde der König doch wieder gebraucht", bemerkte Arwen.  
"Ja, es sieht so aus". "Wer will mich denn sprechen", fragte er an den Wachmann gewannt.  
"Ein Hobbit namens Merry aus dem Auenland", bekam er als Antwort.  
Aragorn und Arwens Blick trafen sich, dann stand Aragorn schnell auf und folgte dem Wachmann in ein kleines Zimmer in dem Merry wartete.  
Aragorn blickte leicht verwirrt drein, als er den Hobbit in dem kleinen Zimmer vorfand. Er lief ungeduldig hin und her und schien erleichtert, als er Aragron erblickte. Der Wachmann verließ das Zimmer und ließ die Beiden alleine.  
"Merry, sei mir willkommen", begann Aragorn das Gespräch. Er bemerkte, dass der Hobbit irgendwie mitgenommen und nervös schien. "Geht es dir gut, was kann ich für dich tun?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, geht es mir nicht gut, ich mache mir große Sorgen um Pippin, ich musste ihn gerade in die Häuser der Heilung bringen, er wurde von einer Schlange gebissen."  
"Das ist ja furchtbar, kann ich irgendwie helfen", fragte Aragorn besorgt.  
"Ich denke, sie werden sich wohl um ihn kümmern, aber du musst etwas anderes tun! Es ist sehr wichtig, viel hängt davon ab", sagte der Hobbit ernst und sah Aragorn fest in die Augen.  
Aragorn sah in erwartungsvoll an und überlegte, was es wohl sein könnte, dass Merry ihm gleich sagen würde.  
"Du darfst dich nicht wundern, Gandalf kommt in Kürze mit Legolas und Gimli hier in Minas Tirith an und Frodo und Sam sind ebenfalls auf dem Weg hierher. Sie werden jemanden mitbringen, Aragorn, bei dem du dich unbedingt bedanken solltest!"  
Aragorn wusste nicht recht, was er davon jetzt halten sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum alle plötzlich nach Minas Tirith kamen und er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, bei wem er sich bedanken sollte. Der Hobbit sah seinen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck und begann von Lhunroth zu erzählen. Er erzählte ihm jede Kleinigkeit, was Lhunroth für Aragorn getan hatte, wie er dadurch entstellt wurde, und was Aragorn jetzt tun sollte. Merry versuchte sich an jedes kleine Detail zu erinnern, das Sam ihm erzählt hatte, nur erwähnte Merry nichts von Lhunroths Absichten.  
"Woher weißt du das", fragte Aragorn ungläubig.  
"Du musst mir vertrauen, alles was ich dir erzählt habe stimmt! Und du solltest noch etwas wissen. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht erklären woher ich das weiß, aber wenn du nicht das tust, was ich dir eben gesagt habe, dann wird etwas schlimmes passieren. Tu es einfach und stell nicht zu viele Fragen über die Gründe, wir werden es dir erklären, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."  
"Das ist... unglaublich! Wie konnte ich diesen Mann nicht sehen, der mir das Leben gerettet hat", fragte Aragorn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich mich auch wundere woher du das wissen kannst, Merry, aber so bin ich dir doch sehr dankbar, es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich dem Mann für das, was er getan hat, nicht danken würde!"  
Merry nickte. "Ja, das wäre es. Frodo und Sam kommen mit ihm hierher, du darfst dem Mann aber nicht sagen, dass du es von mir hast! Tu einfach so, als würdest du es selber wissen, glaube mir, es ist besser so."  
Aragorn nickte. Er hatte das unheimliche Gefühl, dass es von großer Bedeutung war, was Merry da sagte und dass er unbedingt das tun sollte, worum Merry ihn bat. Plötzlich fiel die Verwunderung von ihm ab und auch das Bedürfnis Fragen zu stellen, erlosch vorübergehend. Aragorn kam das Gefühl etwas seltsam vor, doch etwas tief in ihm drinnen sagte ihm, dass es richtig war, was Merry sagte und dass er es genau so tun musste, wie Merry es ihm geraten hatte. Er fühlte plötzlich, dass es nicht nur ein einfacher Zufall war, dass der Hobbit hier war. Er fühlte, dass es von großer Bedeutung war...  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da verließ Merry ihn wieder. Aragorn sah ihm nach und verinnerlichte sich Merrys Worte noch einmal. Er trat an ein großes Fenster von wo aus er über einen großen Teil der Stadt blicken konnte. Gedankenversunken stand er davor und versuchte sich die Aufstände, bei denen Lhunroth ihm das Leben gerettet haben musste, in seinen Kopf zurückzurufen. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Menschen, das Feuer und den Pfeilhagel. Es war kein schöner Anblick gewesen und in der Hektik hatte er selbst kaum Zeit gehabt auf eine einzelne Person zu achten. Er war Merry sehr dankbar, dass er ihn auf Lhunroth aufmerksam gemacht hatte, doch verstand er nicht ganz, warum Gandalf mit Legolas und Gimli ebenfalls hierher kamen. Was hatten sie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?  
Aragorn seufzte einmal. Er würde es gewiss noch erfahren.  
  
Sam und Frodo beobachteten teils überrascht und teils ungläubig, wie Lhunroth immer aufgeregter wurde, je näher sie Minas Tirith kamen. Wenn er über Aragorn sprach, steigerte er sich förmlich in seine Erzählungen hinein und entpuppte sich als ein begeisterter Anhänger des Königs. Sam und Frodo mussten Lhunroth viel über Aragorn erzählen, was sie auch taten, und beide Hobbits bemerkten danach, wie der Mann von seinem schlechten Gewissen gequält wurde. Fast tat es Sam leid, dies zu sehen und auch Frodo ließ manchmal ein paar vielsagende Blicke zu Sam hinüber wandern, die Sam sagten, dass sein Freund dasselbe dachte.  
Als sie Minas Tirith nach ungefähr zwei Tagen nach ihrem Aufbruch erreichten, sagte Lhunroth kein Wort, als sie die Stadt betraten. Er hüllte sich in völliges Schweigen. Stumm ritten er, seine Männer und die Hobbits zum weißen Turm hin. Als sie den Turm fast erreicht hatten hielt Lhunroth sein Pferd abrupt an und Frodo, der hinter ihm saß, wunderte sich über den plötzlichen Halt.  
"Ich weiß nicht... Ihr müsst das jetzt nicht verstehen, aber ich... Ich habe mir mehr, als alles andere je gewünscht vor dem König zu stehen und jetzt verlässt mich mein Mut...", sagte er leise und unter der Maske war sein schwerer Atem zu hören.  
Frodo bemerkte, wie Lhunroths Hand zitterte und glaubte seinen Augen kaum zu trauen. "Wovor fürchtet ihr euch", fragte der Hobbit.  
"Vor mir selbst", antwortete Lhunroth.  
"Mein Herr, wie kann ich das verstehen?"  
"Ich hätte etwas Schlimmes getan, wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt. Ihr habt mir so viel von Elessar erzählt und mir gezeigt, dass meine ganzen Vorurteile gegen ihn völlig falsch sind. Wie kann ich ihm jetzt vor die Augen treten? Was habe ich mir eigentlich bei alle meinen Plänen bloß gedacht? Wie geblendet war ich, etwas derart teuflisches zu planen? Ich bin ein Schuft, allein für meine Gedanken sollte mich der König in den Kerker werfen..."  
Frodo sah Sam an, der jetzt neben ihnen war, denn der blonde Mann hatte sein Pferd neben Lhunroths gestellt.  
"Aber ihr habt doch nichts getan. Was immer es war, was ihr geplant habt, der König wird euch für nichts bestrafen. Das würde er nie tun. Nichts ist geschehen und ihr könnt ihm ohne Reue vor die Augen treten", sagte Frodo unschuldig und Sam nickte.  
"Er möge mir vergeben...", murmelte Lhunroth.  
"Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, ihr habt keinen eurer Pläne, was immer sie auch sein mochten, in die Tat umgesetzt und nur die Tat ist, was zählt. Ihr seid ein guter Mann, quält euch nicht selbst. Vergebt euch selbst und tretet ohne Schuldgefühle vor den König. Die müsst ihr nicht haben", sagte Sam.  
"Ihr habt vielleicht recht. Es ist Unsinn, was ich hier tue."  
Er forderte seine Männer auf hier zu bleiben, ab jetzt würde er mit den Hobbits alleine gehen. Die Männer nickten und stiegen von ihren Pferden ab. Sie nahmen auch Lhunroths Pferd und beobachteten, wie er zusammen mit Frodo und Sam den Weg zum Palast einschlug.  
Lhunroth bewunderte das große Tor, dass hinein ins Innere des Palastes führte. Die Treppe war ganz aus weißem Stein und am Ende standen zwei Wachmänner. Sam wurde etwas nervös bei dem Anblick, er hoffte, dass sie sie ohne Schwierigkeiten durchlassen würden, denn schließlich war Lhunroth noch immer in dem glauben, er und Frodo wären Diener. Die Lüge würde ans Tageslicht kommen, wenn die Wachen jetzt Schwierigkeiten machen würden. Er verfluchte es, dass er nicht vorher daran gedacht hatte und, dass er Merry nicht gesagt hatte, dass er dafür sorgen sollte, dass es damit keine Probleme gab.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung wurden sie jedoch ohne große Nachfragen eingelassen. Aragorn hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, dass man sie problemlos durchließ und Sam fielen gleich zwei Steine vom Herzen. So wusste er auch gleich, dass Merry alles geschafft hatte und mit Aragorn gesprochen hatte.  
Sie wurden von einem anderen Wachmann in den Thronsaal geleitet, wo Aragorn im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand und, als er sie sah, langsam auf sie zu kam. Frodo bemerkte wieder das Zittern von Lhunroths Händen und als Aragorn näher kam, senkte er den Kopf, so als wolle er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Aragorn hatte seine Königskleidung angelegt und wirkte in der Tat sehr eindrucksvoll, wie Sam fand. Auf seinen Lippen hatte er jedoch ein warmherziges Lächeln, was fast jedem der vor ihm stand, seine Scheu nahm. Kaum stand Aragorn vor den Dreien, fiel Lhunroth auf die Knie und verbeugte sich so tief vor ihm, wie es nur ging. Dann erhob er sich so lange, bis er wieder auf den Knien saß und blickte scheinbar verwirrt zu Frodo und Sam, die noch genauso da standen. Zuerst wusste Sam nichts mit der Verwirrtheit Lhunroths anzufangen und er blickte sich fragend um. Dann durchschoss ihn aber die Erkenntnis, warum Lhunroth immer wieder zwischen ihm und Frodo hin und her sah.  
Als Lhunroth wieder zu Frodo blickte, formte Sam mit seinen Lippen die Worte: "Verbeugen, wir sind doch Diener."  
Wie auf Kommando fielen die Hobbits ebenfalls auf die Knie. Aragorn schmunzelte bei dem Anblick etwas, normalerweise hätte er jetzt die Hobbits in die Arme geschlossen...  
"Mein König, wir bringen dir den Mann, den ihr sehen wolltet", sagte Sam theatralisch und beobachtete gespannt, ob Aragorn mitspielte.  
"Ich danke euch, ihr dürft jetzt gehen und euch von eurer Reise stärken. Ich habe für euch ein paar Speisen richten lassen", antwortete er in einigermaßen strengem Ton.  
Frodo und Sam standen schmunzelnd auf und zogen sich dann, rückwärtsgehend, zurück, schließlich war es für einen Diener unhöflich dem König seinen Rücken zuzuwenden. Aragorn bestand zwar nicht mal bei seinen Dienern auf dieses Ritual, doch Sam und Frodo zogen es vor, da es bei den meisten Königen so Brauch war und sie Lhunroth nicht schon wieder verwirren wollten. Aragorn zwinkerte ihnen, von Lhunroth unbemerkt, zu und die Hobbits verließen lächelnd den Raum.  
  
Lhunroth kniete schweigend und ehrfürchtig auf der Erde. Aragorn bemerkte ebenfalls das Zittern seiner Hände und reichte ihm die Hand.  
"Kommt, steht auf, das habt ihr nicht nötig. Ich glaube, ich sollte mich vor euch verneigen", sagte er freundlich und lächelte mild.  
Lhunroth, der seine schwarzen Handschuhe anhatte, nahm Aragorns Hand verlegen und erhob sich dann.  
"Nichts, was ich euch anbieten könnte, würde auch nur annähernd ein Dank sein, für das, was ihr für mich getan habt. Sagt mir, wie kann ich mich wenigstens etwas erkenntlich bei euch zeigen", fragte er und bot Lhunroth einen Platz auf einem Sofa an. Er selbst setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel.  
Lhunroth schien nach einer Antwort zu suchen und Aragorn bemerkte immer noch die große Unsicherheit, die ihn beherrschte.  
"Habt keine Furcht, ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet und verdient mehr, als ich euch je geben könnte. Ihr braucht keine Ehrfurcht zu zeigen, die sollte ich haben, und glaubt mir die habe ich! Ihr seid ein bewundernswerter Mann und ich habe großen Respekt vor euch. Seht nicht den König in mir, sprecht einfach frei und sagt mir, womit ich euch danken kann."  
"Oh mein König, euer Dank allein ist mir schon genug", antwortete Lhunroth leise und sah Aragorn das erste Mal in die Augen.  
"Mein Dank allein ist das Geringste, was ich euch geben kann. Aber er ist bei weitem nicht genug! Ihr habt so viel wegen mir verloren, nennt mir etwas, dass ich euch geben kann. Verlangt es einfach, ich werde euch nichts abschlagen", sagte Aragorn und beugte sich zu Lhunroth vor.  
Der Mann hüllte sich wieder in Schweigen und wich Aragorns Blick erneut aus. Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann murmelte er leise: "Es gibt vielleicht etwas... Aber das ist vielleicht zu viel verlangt..."  
"Das kann nicht sein", erwiderte Aragorn.  
"Nun, mein König, ich besitze kaum etwas... Ich habe überhaupt kein Geld..."  
"Ihr möchtet Geld? Das sollt ihr haben."  
"Nein, mein König, ich möchte das Geld nicht einfach so von euch..." Aragorn bemerkte, wie Lhunroth nervös hin und her rutschte.  
"... Wisst ihr, niemand will mir mehr Arbeit geben, weil ich entstellt bin. Sie wollen mich nicht, weil meine Erscheinung etwas... nun ja... ungewöhnlich ist, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Ich habe schon alles versucht, aber bisher hatte ich nirgends Glück." Lhunroth machte wieder eine Pause und hob seinen Blick wieder. "Vielleicht könntet ihr mir ja eine Arbeit geben? Vielleicht in eurem Palast? Es wäre mir eine große Ehre..."  
Aragorn atmete einmal laut aus und erhob sich dann. "Ihr wollt für mich arbeiten?"  
Lhunroth nickte vorsichtig.  
"Das kann nicht alles sein, mein Freund. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr natürlich für mich arbeiten, aber ich würde euch gerne noch mehr geben als das. Nur wegen euch bin ich noch am Leben und ihr verlangt nicht mehr, als in meine Dienste zu treten?"  
Lhunroth nickte.  
"Also schön, wenn das euer Wunsch ist, so will ich ihn natürlich erfüllen. Aber tut mir einen Gefallen. Überlegt euch noch einmal, ob da nicht doch noch etwas ist, was ich tun könnte. Denkt in Ruhe darüber nach und kommt dann zu mir".  
Lhunroth nickte wieder und erhob sich dann. "Ich danke euch Majestät", sagte er und wollte sich wieder verneigen, doch Aragorn hielt ihn sachte an den Schultern fest. "Nein, mein Freund, das brauchst du nicht."  
Stattdessen umarmte er Lhunroth einmal freundschaftlich, der daraufhin mehr als beeindruckt war, und führte ihn dann hinaus, um auch ihm etwas zu essen anzubieten und sich noch etwas mit ihm zu unterhalten  
  
Sam und Frodo lächelten vor sich hin. Sie hatten das Essen im Nu gefunden und stürzten sich schnell auf die Köstlichkeiten. Sie wollten sich beeilen, denn sie hatten vor sofort zu den Häusern der Heilung zu eilen und sich nach Pippins Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen.  
"Sam, ich kann das nicht mehr glauben, was wir da in dem See der Zeit gesehen haben", sagte Frodo auf einmal und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Wir haben Lhunroth gesehen. Wir haben gesehen, wie er war und wir haben Aragorn sterben sehen, genau wie Legolas und Gimli und jetzt..."  
"Jetzt ist es wieder so, wie es sein sollte. Ich habe es bei dir schon einmal erlebt, es ist ein gutes Gefühl, wenn jemand, den man sterben gesehen hat plötzlich wieder da ist. Es ist so wunderbar...", bemerkte Sam.  
"Es ist einfach nur unglaublich, wie ein Traum. Wie etwas, dass nie geschehen ist. Als ich Aragorn eben gesehen habe, da habe ich mich gefragt, ob das, was wir da in dem See gesehen haben wirklich passiert ist..."  
"Das wohl schon und bald wirst du auch Beweise dafür sehen, aber ich hoffe, dass es für uns jetzt nicht mehr Bedeutung bekommt, als ein Traum! Ich hoffe, es bleibt einfach nur eine Erinnerung."  
"Ja, so wie es aussieht haben wir alles geschafft. Wenn Gandalf mit Legolas und Gimli hier noch eintreffen, dann können wir wirklich sagen, dass wir erfolgreich waren."  
Sam nickte und aß den Rest von seinem Teller. Frodo nahm noch den Rest in seine Hand und beide Hobbits machten sich dann auf zu den Häusern der Heilung.  
  
Schon von Weitem erkannten die beiden Hobbits eine kleine, zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die auf der Treppe vor den Häusern der Heilung saß. Frodo und Sam konnten bereits erkennen, dass es Merry war, der auf der Treppe saß und den Kopf in die Arme gelegt hatte, die auf seinen Knien ruhten. Frodo merkte sofort, wie sein Herz schneller schlug als gewöhnlich und Sam verlangsamte plötzlich sein Tempo und wurde kreidebleich.  
Merry blickte auf und blieb aber auf der Treppe sitzen, trotzdem er sah, dass die Beiden kamen. Je näher Sam und Frodo ihrem Freund kamen, desto deutlicher erkannten sie, dass seine Augen stark gerötet waren und er am ganzen Leib zitterte.  
Sam blieb stehen, als er das sah, doch Frodo zog ihn mit klopfendem Herzen weiter. Als sie in Merrys Nähe kamen, hatte Sam das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand das Herz zusammendrücken. Merry sah ihn an und viele Tränen rannen seine Wangen herunter.  
"Bitte, sag es jetzt nicht...", flüsterte Sam.  
Merry schüttelte den Kopf und immer mehr Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in seinen Augen.  
"Sag nicht, dass er...", fing Sam wieder an.  
"Er stirbt", schluchzte Merry tonlos.  
"Aber wie.... Die Heiler... Können sie denn nicht...", begann Frodo seine Frage.  
"Sie konnten ihm lediglich ein Mittel geben, das die Vergiftung etwas aufhält, aber... Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Sie können nichts mehr für ihn tun", antwortete Merry und starrte in die Ferne.  
"Wie lange noch", fragte Frodo und ein Kloß im Hals verhinderte es, dass die Worte deutlich hörbar aus seinem Mund kamen.  
"Einen Tag noch, vielleicht zwei", flüsterte Merry und brach in Tränen aus.  
Sam drehte sich um, und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Dann streckte er die Hände ebenfalls empor und schrie so laut, dass es noch meilenweit zu hören sein musste. "Wieso? Warum tust du das, was habe ich denn getan, dass du gegen mich bist und mich vernichtest", brüllte er gen Himmel und seine Gesicht verfärbte sich rot vor Wut. "Verdammt, du erbärmlicher Feigling, du willst doch mich! Bring es doch endlich zu Ende, worauf wartest du denn? Hier steh ich, töte mich endlich und lass die Anderen am Leben!"  
"Sam hör auf, ich bitte dich, hör auf Sam,", sagte Frodo und nahm seinen Freund in die Arme. Die Hobbits sanken zu Boden und knieten dann auf der Erde, während Merry immer noch weinend auf der Treppe saß.  
"Wir haben gedacht, wir hätten gewonnen, doch haben wir wieder verloren... Es ist vorbei, Herr Frodo, sie haben und besiegt."  
"Vielleicht... Vielleicht müssen wir es noch mal versuchen", versuchte Frodo auf ihn einzureden.  
"Wofür denn? Damit sie uns wieder besiegen? Das ist ein Feind, den man nicht besiegen kann. Es ist vorbei..."  
"Nein, Sam wir gehen noch mal zu Nevturiel, wir sind das nächste Mal vorsichtiger. Wir wissen doch jetzt, was alles passiert, wir können es das nächste mal schaffen."  
Über Sams Gesicht kullerten jetzt Tränen. "Verstehst du nicht, Herr Frodo? Selbst wenn wir die Zeit tausendmal zurückdrehen, wir würden nie gewinnen. Weil du es nicht kannst. Wir werden immer jemanden verlieren, egal, ob wir wissen, was passiert oder nicht. Es wird immer etwas geben, das wir nicht wissen und das wird uns dann zum Verhängnis werden. Und es ist ganz egal wie hart wir kämpfen. Das ist kein Krieg gegen einen dunklen Herrscher oder gegen ein Volk, das man vielleicht noch besiegen kann. Dieser Gegner hier ist nicht zu besiegen. In keiner Weise. Er hat nichts, wo wir angreifen können, er ist ja nicht mal sichtbar für uns. Wir wurden besiegt, Herr Frodo."  
"Aber irgendetwas... Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, dass..."  
"Ja, es gibt etwas", fiel Sam ihm ins Wort. Dann stand er plötzlich auf, blickte wieder zum Himmel und schrie dann so laut er konnte: "Wenn du ihn sterben lässt, dann zerstöre ich dieses verdammte Rad der Zeit! Ich werde es in tausend Stücke zerhauen und es ist mir egal, was dann geschieht. Dann habe ich vielleicht nicht gewonnen, aber eins weiß ich: Du hast es auch nicht!"  
"Das kann nicht die einzige Lösung sein", flüsterte Frodo, ohne, dass Sam es hörte.  
  
Merry starrte vor sich hin und hielt seine Arme eng um seinen Körper geschlungen. "Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt wieder reingehen, er will nicht alleine sein", flüsterte er und stand auf.  
"Kann man denn mit ihm sprechen", fragte Frodo während Sam sich an einen Baum lehnte und gar nichts sagte.  
Merry nickte. "Ja, das kann man, wenn man weiß, was man ihm sagen will. Ich weiß es nämlich nicht mehr. Ich kann ihm nicht mal mehr Hoffnung machen, meistens sitze ich einfach nur neben ihm. Was willst du auch schon jemandem sagen, der ganz genau weiß, dass er stirbt? Es gibt nichts mehr, dass von Bedeutung ist."  
"Das kenn ich", murmelte Sam und warf einen Blick auf Frodo, doch er wich ihm aus und blickte nur Merry mitleidig an. "Weiß er es denn?"  
"Oh ja, ich glaube er wusste es schon die ganze Zeit, oder er hat es zumindest geahnt. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass die Heiler ihm die Wahrheit sagen, weil er diese Ungewissheit nicht ertragen konnte. Seitdem schläft er nicht mehr, er liegt nur noch da und starrte an die Decke. Ab und zu weint er, aber sonst... Ich habe schon so viel versucht, er reagiert auf nichts mehr. Er will nur, dass ich bei ihm bin, ich bin auch nur raus gegangen, weil ich einmal an die frische Luft wollte. Er wollte nicht mal, dass ich zu Aragorn gehe und es ihm sage. Aragorn kam gestern Mittag noch, um Pippin zu besuchen, aber da wussten wir es noch nicht. Wir wissen es erst seit gestern Abend", sagte Merry tonlos und seine Stimme klang rau.  
Merry ging in Richtung Eingang und Frodo folgte ihm. Sam blickte ihnen hinterher und senkte dann den Kopf. Bevor Frodo und Merry in die Tür eintraten, hielt Frodo Merry sachte am Ärmel fest, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er kurz warten sollte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da blickte Sam auf und folgte ihnen, und über Frodos Mund huschte ganz kurz ein Lächeln, das aber sofort wieder erstarb.  
In den Häusern der Heilung roch es nach den verschiedensten Kräutern. Nicht immer war es ein angenehmer Duft, überhaupt hatten die Häuser der Heilung etwas an sich, dass Frodo nicht mochte. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass man nicht ohne Grund hierher kam. Entweder kam man, weil man selbst krank war oder man gin

g zu jemandem, der krank war, so wie sie es jetzt taten. Dadurch, dass die Hobbits barfuß waren, machten ihre Schritte keine Geräusche, doch hier und da hörte man die Heiler eilig über die Flure huschen. Das Echo, das die Schritte auslösten, war irgendwie so beunruhigend, auch wenn Frodo nicht recht wusste, woran das lag. Sie kamen an vielen Zimmern vorbei, von dem einen oder anderen stand die Tür offen und die Hobbits warfen ungewollt einen Blick hinein. Ein kleines Mädchen und ein kleiner Junge saßen auf dem Krankenbett von einem Mann, der wohl ihr Vater war und um seinen Arm einen Verband hatte. Eine Frau stand daneben und lächelte fröhlich.  
In einem anderen Zimmer lag eine alte Frau und schlief friedlich. Und in einem weiteren Zimmer lag ein etwas älterer Junge, der sich mit einem Heiler unterhielt und einen neugierigen Blick auf die Hobbits warf, als sie an seiner Tür vorbeigingen.  
Dann kamen sie vor einer verschlossenen Tür an und Merry drückte die Klinke runter und trat ein. Frodo folgte ihm und danach Sam. Frodo warf Sam einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als sie das Zimmer betraten, denn er war sichtlich gerührt bei dem, was er erblickte. Merry hatte sich große Mühe gegeben. Pippin lag in einem Bett, hatte die Augen geschlossen und um ihn herum standen drei Tische, auf denen Merry alles hingestellt hatte, was Pippin sonst so gerne mochte. Pilze, Kuchen, Äpfel hatte er kleingeschnitten, und allerlei andere Köstlichkeiten standen darauf, die Pippin aber weil es ihm so schlecht ging nicht essen konnte. Frodo war sich sicher, dass der Hobbit, selbst wenn er gesund gewesen wäre, das nicht alles geschafft hätte.  
"Die Heiler waren so freundlich und haben mir erlaubt noch zwei Tische zu holen und ihm anderes Essen zu bringen, als das, was er hier bekommen hätte", sagte Merry, als er sah, wie Frodo und Sam sich die ganzen Sachen betrachteten. "Ich dachte, vielleicht kann ich ihm damit eine Freude machen", fügte Merry hinzu und schluchzte unwillkürlich.  
"Das hast du", sagte Pippin ganz leise und alle blickten sofort auf ihn, als der Hobbit sich bewegte.  
"Pippin, schau, wen ich mitgebracht habe", sagte Merry in bemüht freudigen Ton und setzte sich neben Pippin ans Bett.  
"Hallo, ihr Beiden, wie schön, dass ich euch noch einmal sehe", sagte er leise und lächelte schwach.  
Frodo wusste gar nicht, wie er darauf jetzt reagieren sollte, und so begrüßte er ihn ganz gewöhnlich mit einem "Hallo" und versuchte so gut wie möglich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Auch Sam tat das und Merry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als er Sams ratlosen Blick erkannte.  
"Wie geht es dir", fragte Frodo, doch wusste er, dass diese Frage mehr als töricht war, aber schließlich musste er ja irgendetwas sagen.  
"Ich bin so müde", antwortete Pippin und schloss die Augen.  
Frodo fiel auf, dass seine Haut eine leichte aschgraue Farbe hatte. Er war irgendwie mager, obwohl er in den letzten zwei Tagen kaum viel abgenommen haben konnte, aber dennoch machte es den Anschein. Seine Augen waren dunkel umrandet. Sie wirkten irgendwie glasig und waren so schrecklich leer, wie Frodo fand. Seine Lippen waren blass und trocken und Frodo fand es erschreckend, wie der sonst so lebenslustige Hobbit in nur zwei Tagen sich derart verändern konnte.  
Die Heiler hatten Pippin die Hand mit dem Schlangenbiss säuberlich verbunden und er hatte sie auf seinem Bauch ruhen.  
"Warum schläfst du dann nicht", fragte Frodo und zog sich einen kleinen Stuhl an Pippins Bett um sich neben ihn zu setzten.  
"Weil ich so schreckliche Angst habe, nicht mehr aufzuwachen", presste der Hobbit hervor und kaum merklich rann eine Träne seitlich aus seinem Auge. Merry nahm seine Hand, die ungewöhnlich kühl war und drückte sie sanft.  
"Ich weiß, es ist verrückt, aber ich habe solche Angst einzuschlafen. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts verhindern werde, aber... Aber trotzdem, fürchte ich mich so, wenn ich die Augen zu mache", flüsterte Pippin und sah Frodo müde an.  
"Ich verstehe...", sagte Frodo leise und schluchzte.  
Sam wäre am liebsten aus dem Zimmer gegangen, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und kam sich sehr schändlich vor. Er empfand zwar Trauer, aber er hatte fast den Eindruck, als würde die Wut im Moment überwiegen. Er wusste, dass wenn er jetzt das Zeitrad vor sich hätte, er nicht zögern wurde, es zu zerstören. Er schämte sich für diesen Gedanken, denn er wusste, dass er im Moment nicht mehr selbstlos war und er fürchtete, dass Nevturiel ihm jetzt ihre Hilfe verwehren würde. Es war ihm ganz egal, ob damit für alle anderen die Zeit ebenfalls stehen blieb, er wollte nur dieses Rad zerstören und genau das machte ihn in diesem Moment selbstsüchtig und er wusste das. Selbst wenn er jetzt wieder zu Nevturiel gehen würde, fürchtete er, dass sie die Zeit nicht noch einmal zurückdrehen würde und er wusste, dass Pippins Tod dann endgültig sein würde.  
Obwohl er Merry von dem Rad der Zeit erzählt hatte, hatte er ihm auch gleich gesagt, dass man nicht beliebig oft daran drehen konnte. Merry schien es zu wissen, dass er seinen Freund verlieren würde, und dass die Hoffnung nicht groß war, dass sie es noch einmal ändern konnten. So gab ihm das wenig Hoffnung. Sam war am Überlegen, ob er Pippin nicht einfach vom Rad der Zeit erzählen sollte, das würde ihm vielleicht die Angst vor dem Sterben nehmen, auch wenn sein Tod vielleicht doch endgültig war. So hätte er wenigstens etwas, worauf er hoffen könnte, auch wenn es sinnlos war. Doch Sam verwarf diesen Gedanken, denn er wollte seinen Freund nicht derartig belügen. Das könnte er sich nie verzeihen und außerdem fürchtete er, dass Pippin es ihm eh nicht glauben würde, sondern stattdessen, es für bloße Hoffnungsmache hielt, womit er ja nicht mal Unrecht hätte.  
"Glaubt ihr, es geht irgendwie weiter nach dem Tod", fragte Pippin und atmete hörbar aus.  
Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er sich an seinen Tod erinnern könnte, dann hätte er ihm eine Antwort geben können, aber jetzt wusste er nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.  
Für eine Weile herrschte völliges Schweigen. Nichts war zu hören, außer irgendwelche leisen Geräusche, die aus dem Nebenzimmern drangen.  
Frodo war völlig in Gedanken versunken, als er plötzlich Pippins Hand an seinem Kragen spürte. Der Hobbit zog ihn zu sich hinunter und wimmerte vor sich hin. "Ich will doch noch nicht sterben, Frodo. Warum? Warum muss ich denn sterben, ich habe solche Angst davor, ich... Ich... Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen..."  
Er weinte laut und drückte sein Gesicht an Frodos Schulter. Der Hobbit nahm ihn in den Arm und spürte, wie sein Freund zittere und fast schon bebte vor Angst und Verzweiflung. Pippin krallte sich völlig an Frodo fest und schluchzte immer wieder: "Ich will nicht sterben." Frodo behielt ihm tröstend im Arm; Es zerschnitt ihm das Herz, wie Pippin weinte. Jeder Schluchzer des kleinen Hobbits ging ihm unter die Haut und er musste sich stark zusammennehmen, um nicht selber zu verzweifeln. Wenn er ihm doch nur helfen könnte. Merry schien das gleiche zu denken, er blickte sich hilflos um und sah dann, wie Sam zur Tür hinaus verschwand. Ohne zu überlegen folgte er ihm und ließ Frodo mit Pippin in den Armen zurück, der immer noch laut schluchzte und sich gar nicht beruhigen wollte.  
Sam eilte durch den Flur und sein Magen schmerzte heftig. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wie Pippin förmlich darum flehte, nicht sterben zu müssen.  
"Hilf ihm, Sam", hörte er Merrys Stimme hinter sich den Flur entlang hallen.  
Langsam drehte sich Sam um und wartete, bis Merry vor ihm stand.  
"Wie kannst du da zusehen, Sam? Hilf ihm endlich, sag ihm irgendwas, oder geh und drehe an diesem verdammten Rad", sagte Merry, doch seine Stimme klang seltsam aufgewühlt.  
"Ich glaube, ich kann ihm nicht helfen, Merry", flüsterte Sam.  
"Wieso nicht? Bei Frodo konntest du es doch auch! Wieso geht es jetzt nicht mehr", fragte Merry und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, so dass Sam zusammenzuckte.  
"Ja, ich konnte Frodo helfen und was habe ich ausgelöst? Sieh es dir doch an, Merry!"  
Ohne, dass Sam damit rechnete, stieß ihn Merry unsanft an die Wand. "Ich sehe, dass Frodo lebt und Pippin stirbt", donnerte er.  
Sam sah ihn verständnislos an. "Wenn ich könnte, wurde ich mit ihm tauschen", flüsterte er.  
"Ach ja, natürlich, du würdest mit ihm tauschen. Warum glaube ich dir das nicht, Sam? Du hast eine Frau und Kinder und das würdest du alles so aufgeben? Lüg doch nicht!"  
"Weißt du eigentlich was es für ein Gefühl ist für alles die Verantwortung zu haben? Weißt du, was es für ein Gefühl ist wegen allem die Schuld zu haben? Wenn er stirbt habe ich die Schuld, Merry, und ich bin mir dessen sehr wohl bewusst! Glaubst du nicht, wenn ich es ändern könnte, würde ich es tun? Aber ich sehe, dass es keinen Sinn macht. Es ist hart das zu sagen, ich weiß und es ist hart das zu akzeptieren, aber ich glaube Nevturiel wird mir nicht mehr helfen, selbst wenn ich sie darum bitte." Er machte eine Pause und sah Merry fest in die Augen.  
"Und vielleicht ist es das, was sie die ganze Zeit wollten. Jetzt haben sie uns so weit, dass wir uns mit unserem Schicksal abfinden müssen."  
Sam sah, wie Wut in Merrys Augen aufblitzte. Er drückte Sam immer weiter gegen die Wand. "Sag mir, wo dieses verdammte Zeitrad ist und ich gehe da selbst hin, wenn du zu feige bist!"  
"Damit dir dasselbe passiert wie mir?"  
"Das ist immer noch besser, als jetzt zuzusehen, wie Pippin stirbt!"  
Frodo trat plötzlich aus der Tür und blickte die Beiden entgeistert an. Er fürchtete fast, Merry würde mit seiner Hand ausholen, so wütend war er.  
"Was macht ihr denn da? Seid ihr völlig verrückt", schrie er über den Flur.  
Merry schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass er im Begriff war auf Sam loszugehen und völlig verstört ließ er von Sam ab und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.  
"Es liegt nicht mehr in meiner Macht, Merry. Ich glaube, das hat es noch nie getan. Ich habe es eine zeitlang gedacht, doch ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt", sagte Sam leise und drehte sich dann um, um hinaus zu gehen.  
Merry lehnte sich keuchend an die Wand und sah zu Frodo, der auf ihn zu kam.  
"Merry, er schläft jetzt. Du solltest wieder zu ihm gehen, er braucht dich, wenn er wieder aufwacht", sagte Frodo, und vermied bewusst, über das zu sprechen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Merry nickte nur stumm und ging dann wieder zu Pippin.  
Frodo folgte Sam hinaus.  
  
Sam und Frodo gingen ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu Aragorns Palast um zu berichten, was sie gerade erfahren hatten. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie Lhunroth und seine Männer, die in einiger Entfernung standen. Lhunroth winkte ihnen zu und die Hobbits erwiderten den Gruß. Ohne auch nur ein Wort mit den Wachen zu wechseln traten sie ein und fragten dann ein Dienstmädchen, wo sich der König gerade aufhielt. Sie vermutete ihn im Thronsaal, also machten sich Sam und Frodo wieder auf den Weg dorthin. In der Tat fanden sie Aragorn dort, aber zu ihrer großen Überraschung, war er nicht alleine. Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli waren ebenfalls da und unterhielten sich angeregt. Die Hobbits machten so traurige Gesichter, dass alle sofort zu ihnen sahen.  
"Ihr seid auch da", stellte Sam leise an Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli gewand fest.  
"Ja, seit ein paar Stunden bereits, wir sind aber erst vor kurzem hier im Palast eingetroffen", antwortete Gandalf.  
"Was ist denn geschehen", fragte Aragorn und sah die Hobbits auffordernd an.  
"Pippin... Er... Er.... Die Heiler können das Gift nicht aus seinem Körper kriegen. Er hat nur noch höchstens zwei Tage", stotterte Frodo.  
"Der arme Kleine", murmelte Gimli und sah zu Legolas hoch.  
"Woran liegt es", fragte der Elb und beobachtete die Hobbits aufmerksam.  
Beide zuckten nur mit den Schultern.  
"Ich denke, es liegt wohl daran, dass die Heiler nicht viel Erfahrung mit Schlangengift haben. Als ich neulich dort war um Pippin zu besuchen, da konnten mir die Heiler zwar noch nicht sagen, dass es so schlimm um Pippin steht, weil sie noch nichts genaues wussten, aber der Heiler meinte, dass sie so wenig Erfahrung hätten und hofften die Sache trotzdem meistern zu können", erklärte Aragorn und senkte den Kopf. "Es tut mir so leid."  
"Sie haben keine Erfahrung mit Schlangengift", fragte Frodo ungläubig.  
"Woher denn? Hier gibt es kaum Schlangen und die meisten von ihnen sind ungiftig. Sie haben halt einfach keine Erfahrung damit", erklärte Aragorn weiter.  
"Ich schon", bemerkte Legolas und alle hoben die Köpfe.  
"Was", fragte Sam.  
"Ich weiß ein bisschen über Schlangengift. Im Düsterwald gibt es ein paar Giftschlangen und einige Elben stellen gelegentlich Mittel her, die bei Schlangenbissen als Gegengift wirken. Ich habe da mal zugesehen", bemerkte der Elb.  
"Du weißt, wie man ein Gegenmittel herstellt", fragte Sam nach und seine Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung.  
"Ich könnte es ja versuchen."  
Sam lächelte den Elben dankbar an und auch Frodo atmete einmal erleichtert durch.  
"Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich bin bereit es zu versuchen", bemerkte Legolas.  
"Immer noch besser, als nichts tun zu können und auf seinen Tod zu warten", sagte Frodo.  
"Ach komm, ein bisschen elbische Heilkraft, dann geht das schon", meinte Gimli und zupfte Legolas am Ärmel.  
"Du kannst gleich mitkommen, dich kann ich gut gebrauchen", stellte Legolas fest und schmunzelte, als der Zwerg etwas verdattert guckte.  
"Wenn´s wichtig wird, werde ich immer gebraucht", stellte der Zwerg zufrieden fest.  
"Kann ich etwas tun", fragte Aragorn.  
"Nein, ich glaube mit Gimli habe ich Hilfe genug. Ich werde erst mal zu den Häusern der Heilung gehen und fragen, was das für eine Schlange war. Das ist wichtig", antwortete der Elb.  
"Das kann ich dir auch sagen", bemerkte Sam. "Ich habe sie noch sehr gut in Erinnerung, schließlich ist sie über mich hinweggekrochen".  
"Um so besser. Wie sah sie aus", wollte Legolas wissen.  
Sam teilte dem Elben jedes Detail mit, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Die Farbe, die Größe, alles was er wusste erzählte er. Legolas hörte dabei aufmerksam zu und fragte danach, wie Pippins Zustand wäre. Der Hobbit erklärte ihm auch das und wo er etwas vergessen hatte, ergänzte ihn Frodo. Als die beiden Hobbits geendigt hatte drehte Legolas sich stirnrunzelnd zu Aragorn um.  
"Du sagst es gibt hier nicht viele Schlangen... Wenn ich eine finden wollte, wo müsste ich suchen", fragte er.  
Aragorn überlegte eine ganze Weile und meinte dann: "Zwei Stunden von hier gibt es ein kleines Stück Wald. Da liegen viele Steine und Baumstämme und da gibt es auch gelegentlich eine Schlange, aber das dauert, bis man da was findet, fürchte ich."  
"Dann sollten wir da gleich hingehen", meinte Legolas und blickte zu Gimli. Der Elb fragte Aragorn nach dem genauen Weg und Aragorn erklärte ihm genau, wo er hin musste.  
"Glaubst du, du kannst ihm helfen", fragte Sam, nachdem Aragorn geendigt hatte.  
Legolas lächelte. "Ich glaub, ich weiß, wie ich ein Gegengift herstellen kann."  
"Du musst dich aber beeilen, sonst ist es zu spät", bemerkte Frodo.  
"Es wird bald dunkel, Legolas", meinte Aragorn.  
"Ich weiß, aber das ist nicht mal schlecht. Schlangen sind oft im Dunkeln aktiv."  
"Viel Erfolg, ich hoffe, ihr Beiden schafft das", sagte Gandalf.  
Legolas nickte und eilte mit Gimli im Schlepptau hinaus.  
Gandalf warf den Hobbits einen vielsagenden Blick zu und die Beiden erwiderten ihn. Gandalf erkannte sehr wohl, dass es ein großen Glück war, dass er gerade jetzt mit dem Elb und dem Zwerg hier eingetroffen war.  
Ohne viel nachzudenken und etwas zu sagen eilten die Hobbits wieder zurück zu den Häusern der Heilung, denn jetzt hatten sie etwas, womit sie ihren Freunden Hoffnung machen konnten und sie würden dabei nicht lügen müssen...  
  
Legolas holte sein Pferd und führte es, ohne aufzusteigen, an den Zügeln bis an den Rand von Minas Tirith. Gimli folgte ihm bereitwillig und sagte nicht mal etwas über das schnelle Tempo des Elben, bei dem er aufpassen musste, nicht zurück zu fallen. Erst, als ein heftiger Stich durch seinen Kopf fuhr, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ, blieb er stehen und fasste sich verwundert an die Stirn. Ein schwarzer Schleier legte sich kurz über seine Augen, der sich jedoch sofort wieder aufklarte. Der Zwerg machte einen Schritt nach vorne und wurde wieder von mehreren Stichen hintereinander heimgesucht, die sich durch seinen Kopf zogen und ihn fest die Augen schließen ließen, in der Hoffnung, sie würden dann verebben.  
"Gimli, wo bleibst du denn", hörte er Legolas in etwas weiterer Entfernung rufen.  
"Ich komme gleich", rief Gimli zurück und rieb sich die Stirn.  
Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf blieb, als Gimli sich nach einigen Momenten wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er entflammte mal so stark, dass er den Zwerg zusammenfahren ließ und dann klang er wieder fast völlig ab.  
"Was hast du denn", wurde er von Legolas gefragt, als er sich dem Elben näherte, der auf ihn gewartet hatte. Legolas hatte eine besorgte Mine aufgesetzt und beobachtete den fast wankenden Gang des Zwerges.  
Gimli antwortete nicht, stattdessen meinte er nur: "Können wir vielleicht jetzt schon auf das Pferd aufsteigen, wir sind doch weit genug aus der Stadt."  
Gimli wollte sich nur so wenig wie möglich bewegen und endlich sitzen. Er mochte es zwar gar nicht auf einem Pferd zu reiten, aber er wollte jetzt nichts sagen, sondern viel mehr mit Legolas losziehen, um Pippin zu helfen.  
Der Elb musterte ihn kritisch und wollte etwas sagen, doch Gimli kam ihm zuvor. "Du brauchst nicht so besorgt gucken, es ist alles in Ordnung, kommst du jetzt?"  
Damit machte er Anstalten auf das Pferd zu steigen und Legolas wunderte sich zwar, tat es dann aber seinem Freund gleich.  
Der Zwerg schloss hinter dem Elben sofort die Augen und hoffte, dass die Stiche in seinem Kopf endlich abklingen würden. Bei jeder Bewegung, die er tat, loderten sie auf und er dachte schon, sie würden ihn gar nicht wieder loslassen, so endlos lang kamen ihm die Sekunden vor, in denen ihn der Schmerz festhielt.  
Legolas lenkte sein Pferd das letzte Stückchen aus Minas Tirith hinaus und kam dann zusammen mit Gimli wieder in die Wildnis hinein. Wiesen, die aus wilden Gräsern bestanden und auf denen Büsche wuchsen zeigten nur deutlich, dass sie die Stadt wieder verlassen hatten.  
Sie waren nicht lange geritten, als Gimli plötzlich merkte, wie der Elb vor ihm zusammenzuckte. Er fasste sich an die Linke Seite und krümmte sich leicht auf dem Pferd zusammen. Gimli runzelte die Stirn und war sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas fragen sollte, oder nicht. Noch ehe der Zwerg dies recht überdenken konnte, hielt Legolas das Pferd an und begann hinunterzusteigen. Er hatte seinen Arm immer noch an der Seite, mit dem anderen stützte er sich am Pferd ab und schloss die Augen.  
"Geht es dir nicht gut", fragte Gimli, dessen Kopfschmerzen langsam weggingen und jetzt nur ganz gering vorhanden waren.  
Der Elb antwortete nicht, stattdessen beugte er sich einmal hinunter, presste seine Hand fest auf seine Seite und keuchte angestrengt. Er hustete und ein merkwürdiger metallischer Geschmack drang ihm in den Mund. Nicht mal wenn er mehrere Stunden hintereinander schnell lief, verspürte er diese Atemlosigkeit, die er im Moment verspürte.  
"Legolas", hörte er Gimlis raue Stimme und spürte eine Berührung an seinem Arm. Der Zwerg war ebenfalls vom Pferd hinuntergestiegen und stand nun ängstlich dreinblickend vor seinem Freund. Legolas richtete sich wieder auf und lehnte sich völlig erschöpft ans Pferd. Er war blass und auf seiner Stirn glänzte der Schweiß.  
"Bei meinem Barte... Was...", begann Gimli seine Frage.  
"Es geht schon, mir fehlt nichts", fiel ihm Legolas ins Wort.  
"Es geht schon", wiederholte der Zwerg spöttisch. "Du solltest dich mal ansehen, du siehst aus ein Geist. Das ist ja gruselig!"  
Legolas zog die Augenbraue hoch und musterte den Zwerg kritisch für diese Äußerung. Er stellte sich möglichst gerade hin und versuchte ein beleidigtes Gesicht aufzusetzen.  
"Bist du krank", fragte Gimli und ignorierte Legolas´ Blick.  
"Das ist eigentlich unmöglich, ich werde nicht krank", erwiderte er.  
"Vielleicht ist es irgendeine ominöse Elbenkrankheit, du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus", bemerkte der Zwerg besorgt.  
"Selbst wenn, das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, wir müssen weiter.  
"Ich hatte vorhin Kopfschmerzen, vielleicht liegt es am Wetter", überlegte Gimli, doch das Wetter konnte eigentlich nicht der Grund sein. Es war weder sonderlich heiß, noch sehr kalt und das Wetter machte dem Elb in der Regel nicht viel aus.  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz zu ignorieren, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein ungutes Gefühl hatte und sich über diesen aus heiterem Himmel kommenden Schmerz doch reichlich wunderte.  
Legolas versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er wieder aufs Pferd stieg und kniff verbissen die Augen zusammen. Gimli merkte es sehr wohl, sagte aber nichts. Er beschloss für sich, seinen Freund im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Sie ritten weiter und kamen schließlich zu dem Ort, den Aragorn ihnen beschrieben hatte. Legolas machte sich, kaum war er vom Pferd gestiegen daran, den Boden zu betrachten. Er suchte nach Spuren, die darauf hindeuteten, dass vielleicht eine Schlange in der Nähe war.  
"Mal eine bescheidene Frage, wozu brauchst du eine Schlange", murmelte Gimli, während er etwas nutzlos in der Gegend herumstand.  
"Ich brauche das Gift einer Schlange, damit es gegen das Gift, das Pippin im Körper hat wirkt."  
"Du willst dem Hobbit Gift geben", fragte Gimli leicht entrüstet.  
"Ja, aber nicht nur. Da kommen auch noch ein paar Kräuter und andere Bestandteile dazu."  
"Wie beruhigend", murmelte Gimli so leise, dass Legolas es nicht verstand.  
"Und wie willst du hier Schlangenspuren erkennen? Nicht mal ich hinterlasse hier Spuren auf dem Boden", fragte er weiter.  
"Vielleicht hat sich ja irgendwo eine Schlange gehäutet oder wir finden durch Zufall Spuren auf dem weichen Sand. Das würde dann ein guter Hinweis sein..."  
Gimli nickte und begann dann den Boden ebenfalls zu begutachten, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, worauf er achten sollte und vom Spurenlesen hatte er eh wenig Ahnung. Er wollte aber auch nicht einfach so rumstehen, also lief er in gebückter Haltung umher und betrachtete sich alles.  
Dem Zwerg kam es vor, als wären Stunden vergangen. Der Elb schien sich jeden Zentimeter der Erde zu betrachten und war unermüdlich dabei, immer weiter in den Wald hineinzugehen. Gimli folgte ihm, doch hatte er selbst nicht die Hoffnung etwas zu finden. Stattdessen beobachtete er seinen Freund, der sich immer noch des öfteren an die Seite griff und dessen Atem so laut war, dass Gimli es als sehr unnormal erachtete. Als er ihn jedoch noch mal darauf ansprach, antwortete Legolas nur knapp, dass Gimli sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.  
Gimli beobachtete, wie sein Freund unter eine große Kiefer kroch, deren Äste fast bis zum Boden reichten.  
"Ich hab was", rief der Elb und Gimli wurde ganz aufgeregt.  
Legolas zog eine milchig weiße Schlangenhaut hervor, die er Gimli vor die Nase hielt. Der Zwerg machte ein angewidertes Geräusch.  
"Dort unten ist eine alte Wurzel, die tief in der Erde steckt und eine kleine Höhle bildet. Es ist zwar nichts drin, aber schau, was ich gefunden habe. Vielleicht ist die Schlange auf Jagd und kommt hierher zurück", erklärte Legolas.  
"Schön, und du willst hier auf sie warten", fragte der Zwerg skeptisch.  
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich bitten das zu machen, ich wollte ein paar Kräuter suchen gehen."  
Gimli setzte eine entrüstete Miene auf. "Aber.... Aber, du kannst mich doch nicht hier alleine lassen! Ich habe doch keine Ahnung wie ich eine Schlange fange."  
Legolas gab ihm eine Tasche und erklärte ihm dann, wie es anzustellen sei. Er sagte ihm, wo er sich hinlegen sollte, damit die Schlange ihn nicht so schnell wittern würde und nannte noch einige andere nützliche Dinge.  
Nach nur kurzer Zeit lag der Zwerg brummend unter der Kiefer. Die Tasche in der Hand und skeptisch die Wurzel betrachtend.  
"Toll, immer dasselbe", murmelte er, als er Legolas noch tiefer in den Wald laufen sah.  
Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen. Gimli verfluchte es innerlich, dass er sich zu dieser Aufgabe hatte überreden lassen. Nur gut, dass heute Vollmond war und so wenigstens ein bisschen was zu sehen war. Aber die Sicht war trotzdem nicht gerade gut unter diesem Baum. Der Zwerg machte sich so seine Gedanken.  
Wer wusste, ob die Schlange überhaupt zurückkam und wenn ja, wann?  
  
Doch sie sollten Glück haben. Gimli hörte erst ein zaghaftes Rascheln und dann sah er, sich im Laub etwas bewegen, dass fast schon zu schnell für sein Auge war. Er hielt Ausschau nach dem Elb, doch konnte er ihn nirgends entdecken. Gimli wurde von einer Nervosität ergriffen. "Hoffentlich kann er nicht bald für zwei sein Giftgebräu mischen", dachte er.  
Die Schlange kroch relativ träge über den Boden und witterte nur schwach einen anderen Geruch. Doch sie setzte ihren Weg fort, in ihr Versteck unter der Kiefer. Der Zwerg sah sie nur schemenhaft. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht mal genau wo vorne und hinten war. Er beschloss für sich, einfach die Tasche auf das Tier zu werfen, obwohl das nicht die Fangmethode war, die Legolas ihm erklärt hatte. Der Zwerg richtete sich so leise wie möglich auf und hielt die Tasche bereit. Das Geräusch jedoch, das der Zwerg dabei machte, ließ die Schlange, die Gimli mittlerweile ziemlich nahe war, erschreckt hochfahren und eine bedrohliche Stellung einnehmen. Der Zwerg schluckte und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu sein, als er den kleinen Kopf fast vor seinen Augen erkannte. Gimli bekam feuchte Hände. Er sah nur den schwarzen Umriss, aber das genügte vollkommen. "Wie konnte er mich nur alleine lassen", fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sich der gefährlichen Situation bewusste wurde.  
Dann plötzlich nahm Gimli eine schnelle Bewegung wahr und schloss die Augen.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, erkannte er Legolas, der die Schlange am Kopf gepackt hatte und das zappelnde Tier energisch fest hielt. Der ganze Leib peitschte hin und her, aber den Kopf hatte der Elb so fest in der Hand, dass die Giftzähne keine Gefahr mehr darstellten.  
Gimli atmete erleichtert aus und seine Glieder entspannten sich wieder.  
"Wie kannst du mich alleine lassen und noch dazu mit so einem Monstrum", entfuhr es dem Zwerg. "Es hätte mich beinahe gebissen!"  
"Es ist kein Monstrum, ich will nicht sehen wie du reagierst, wenn jemand vor deiner Erdhöhle rumlungert. Und außerdem bin ich ja rechtzeitig gekommen", schmunzelte Legolas.  
"Das ist überhaupt kein Vergleich! Ich beiße nicht", protestierte der Zwerg.  
"Dafür hast du deine Axt."  
Gimli murmelte etwas vor sich hin, dann fragte er: " Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass es eine Giftschlange ist?"  
"Sie hat schlitzförmige Augen und wenn sie den Mund aufmacht siehst du ihre beiden Giftzähne. Gib mir die Tasche", forderte Legolas ihn auf.  
Er tat das zappelnde Tier hinein und versicherte Gimli, dass sie auch nicht hinauskommen würde und auch nicht, wie der Zwerg es befürchtete, durch die Tasche beißen würde.  
Legolas hatte der Weile den Großteil seiner Zutaten, die er brauchte, zusammen. Den Rest, so war er sich sicher, würde er auch noch in Minas Tirith irgendwie bekommen. So machte er sich gemeinsam mit dem Zwerg, der sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, auf den Rückweg.  
  
Am frühen Morgen stand Aragorn auf seinem Balkon und blickte hinunter auf den Platz mit dem Springbrunnen. Er war gestern, kaum waren Gimli und Legolas fort gewesen, noch zu den Häusern der Heilung gegangen um Pippin zu besuchen. Leider hatte der Hobbit die frohe Botschaft seiner Freunde nicht ganz so gut aufgenommen, wie erhofft. Zwar hatte er gelächelt, aber er hielt das ganze mehr für eine Hoffnungsmache, so wie Sam es fast schon befürchtet hatte. Nicht einmal Aragorn hatte ihn mit seinen ernsten Worten so richtig von dem Gegenteil überzeugen können. So war Aragorn wieder gegangen, Sam und Frodo hatten ebenfalls beschlossen so lange wie möglich bei Pippin zu bleiben und Merry wachte ohnehin rund um die Uhr an seiner Seite.  
Aragorn stützte sich müde auf die Brüstung. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen in dieser Nacht und ein Grund war natürlich ebenfalls die Sorge um Pippin, der andere jedoch war sein Bein und seine Schulter. Er war gestern eine Treppe hinuntergegangen und dabei ganz plötzlich zusammengesackt, als ihm ein heftiger Stich durchs Bein fuhr. Dabei hatte er sich am Treppengeländer festgehalten und musste sich wohl irgendwie die Schulter gezerrt haben, so wie er vermutete. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und dieses kontinuierlichen Stechen in seinem Oberschenkel verflucht, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, woher es eigentlich kam. Und nun war er am frühen Morgen aufgewacht, zum Balkon gehinkt und starrte hinab. Er hätte so gerne noch geschlafen, doch er wusste, dass er keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde.  
  
Er vernahm leise Schritte und erblickte Legolas, der eilig über den Platz gelaufen kam, in der Hand hatte er eine Tasche. Der Elb erblickte ihn und teilte ihm mit, dass er und Gimli erfolgreich bei ihrer Suche gewesen waren. Aragorn lächelte ihn an und Legolas erklärte, dass er sofort in die Häuser der Heilung gehen würde. Aragorn bemerkte, dass er auch bald nachkäme und der Elb huschte weiter.  
Kurz darauf kam Gimli hinter drein getrottet. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, so viel konnte Aragorn schon hören und schmunzelnd sah er auf die kleine Gestalt, die mürrisch dahertrottete. Ein langer Ast der Kiefer hatte sich in seinem Helm verklemmt und sah aus wie eine große, grüne Feder. Er war schmutzig und allerlei Blätter und kleine Äste hingen in seiner Kleidung.  
Auch der Zwerg erblickte Aragorn auf dem Balkon und erkannte sofort seinen verwunderten Blick.  
"Frag erst gar nicht", murrte er und setzte seinen Gang fort, ohne weiter auf Aragorn zu achten.  
Aragorn machte sich daran aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, so schnell er es vermochte den Flur entlang zu laufen und durch eine Tür auf den Platz zu gelangen, wo er Gimli abfing.  
"Was ist los", fragte er den Zwerg, der einen sehr beleidigten Blick aufsetzte.  
"Na was schon. Ich musste auf diese blöde Schlange warten. Unter einer Kiefer im Dreck versteht sich, während das Spitzohr auf Kräutersuche war. Bis dieses Vieh kam, verging viel Zeit. Und zu allem Überfluss hätte mich dieser riesige Wurm auch noch fast gebissen", donnerte Gimli und begann sich die Blätter von der Kleidung abzuzupfen.  
"Ich verstehe, aber es war doch für einen guten Zweck", beschwichtigte ihn Aragorn.  
"Ja, das stimmt. Eins steht jedenfalls fest, das nächste mal gehe ich auf Kräutersuche, und Legolas liegt unter der Kiefer!"  
Aragorn schmunzelte vor sich hin. "Sei nicht immer so brummig, du hast doch deine Sache gut gemacht."  
"Ich bin nicht brummig, ich bin müde. Und Hunger hab ich. Ach ja und baden würde ich gerne, mich juckt es überall von dem Dreck."  
"Gimli, du bist ein Zwerg, du wühlst normalerweise öfters in der Erde. Es dürfte dich wenig stören unter der Kiefer zu liegen. Oder hast du dir von Legolas schon zu sehr die elbischen Verhaltensweisen abgeguckt", fragte er und lächelte.  
"Nein, ich bin ein Zwerg und ich habe keine elbischen Verhaltensweisen. Außerdem ist es etwas anderes ob man in einer schönen Erdhöhle nach Reichtümern schürft, oder in einem dunklen Wald unter einem blöden Baum liegt", gab der Zwerg trotzig zurück.  
Aragorn lachte und entfernte den Ast aus Gimlis Helm. "Hier, das steht dir nicht. Geh rein, da kannst du essen, baden und schlafen. Ich danke dir schon mal für deine Bemühungen", sagte Aragorn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Ja, ja", brummte der Zwerg nur und setzte sich sogleich in Bewegung.  
Aragorn folgte ihm, um sich umzuziehen und dann Legolas in die Häuser der Heilung zu folgen.  
  
Der Elb huschte weiter und traf Lhunroth und zwei seiner Männer, die schon früh auf den Beinen waren und auf dem Weg zu den Ställen waren. Als Legolas Lhunroth erblickte traf ihn ein schmerzlicher Stich in die Seite und er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl diesen Mann zu kennen. Er blieb kurz stehen und stutzte, griff sich wieder an die Seite und keuchte leise auf. Lhunroth sah den Elben, ihn überkam das schlechte Gewissen und er setzte seinen Weg fort, ohne Legolas groß zu beachten. Er nickte ihm nur flüchtig zum Gruß zu und der Elb erwiderte es. Dann lief Legolas weiter, doch irgendwie hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er überlegte angestrengt. Hatte er diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen?  
  
Legolas betrat die Häuser der Heilung und suchte als erstes jemandem, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Er traf auf die zierliche Heilerin, die ihn neugierig musterte.  
"Ihr müsst der Elb sein, der sich mit Gift auskennt, oder", fragte sie ihn und Legolas nickte.  
"Die kleinen Herren haben mir bereits von euch erzählt, aber ich muss euch etwas sagen."  
Legolas sah sie leicht erschreckt an, ihr Ton klang keinesfalls zuversichtlich.  
"Wir haben getan was wir konnten, aber die Wirkung des Giftes wird immer stärker. Wir haben ihm ein Mittel gegeben, dass das Schlimmste etwas herauszögert, aber die Auswirkungen werden immer schlimmer", sagte die Heilerin bedrückt.  
"Was für Auswirkungen", fragte Legolas.  
"Seit heute Nacht krampft er beinahe regelmäßig. Sein Herzschlag ist völlig unregelmäßig und er klagt über starke Schmerzen."  
Legolas nickte bedrückt. "Ich muss mich beeilen."  
Er fragte die Heilerin nach ein paar Zutaten, die er brauchte und sie sagte ihm, dass sie sie zusammensuchen würde. Es würde nur wenige Minuten dauern und Legolas beschloss die Zeit zu nutzen und nach Pippin zu schauen.  
"Er ist im Moment alleine, der andere kleine Herr besorgt schon wieder etwas zu essen für ihn, das er doch nicht essen kann. Es ist ein Jammer", erzählte ihm die Frau.  
Die Heilerin wies Legolas den Weg, bevor sie verschwand, um die restlichen Zutaten zu suchen.  
Der Elb betrat das Zimmer und staunte, wie Sam und Frodo vor ihm, wie viel Mühe Merry sich gab bei der Pflege seines kranken Freundes.  
Der Elb ging hinüber zu dem kranken Hobbit, der kreidebleich in seinem Bett lag und mehr als elend aussah. Pippin hatte die Augen halb geöffnet und sah Legolas angestrengt an. "Hallo Legolas. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns auf so eine Art und Weise wiedersehen würden", sagte der Hobbit schwach.  
"Ich auch nicht, aber du musst mir vertauen, ich habe bald alle Zutaten, die ich brauche um dir zu helfen", sagte Legolas beruhigend und setzte sich neben den Hobbit aufs Bett.  
"Du meinst das ernst? Wie willst du das anstellen?" Pippin sah ihn wehmütig an.  
"Ich werde ein Gegengift herstellen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."  
Pippin lächelte schwach. Dann verzog er schmerzlich das Gesicht.  
"Meinst du, du schaffst das?"  
"Ich gebe mir alle Mühe. Die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit."  
Der Hobbit nickte und verzog wieder das Gesicht. Dann begann er plötzlich am ganzen Leib zu zittern, so als hätte er Fieber, oder als ob ihm kalt wäre. Legolas wusste, dass es ein Krampf war und legte dem zitternden Hobbit die Hand auf die Stirn. Legolas spürte, wie das Zittern auf seinen Arm überging. Er flüsterte ganz leise elbische Worte und schloss die Augen.  
Die elbische Kraft, die von ihm ausging, ließen den Hobbit wieder zur Ruhe kommen und erschöpft in die Kissen zurücksinken. Pippin spürte, wie Legolas´ Berührung den Krampf löste und sogar den Schmerz, der in ihm tobte, linderte. Der Elb legte ihm zwei Finger auf den Hals und bemerkte den ziemlich unregelmäßigen Puls. Eile war in der Tat geboten, lange würde Pippin nicht mehr durchhalten, und die elbischen Heilkräfte allein würden daran auch nichts ändern. Sie halfen nur in diesem Moment, aber wirkten nicht gegen das Gift. Der Elb ließ den schwer atmenden Hobbit alleine und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Merry kam ihm auf dem Weg entgegen, doch wechselten sie nur wenig Worte. Legolas zog sich in ein Zimmer zurück und begann die einzelnen Zutaten sorgsam zusammenzumischen. Die Heilerin hatte ihm die letzten Kräuter gebracht, die noch gefehlt hatten und so konnte er endlich anfangen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Elb alles klein gerieben hatte und alles so vermischt hatte, wie es sein sollte. Dann holte er ganz vorsichtig die Schlange aus der Tasche, die er die ganze Zeit bei sich gehabt hatte. Er nahm einen kleinen Becher und hielt seine Hand mit dem Schlangenkopf davor. Das Tier biss sofort in den Rand des Bechers und das Gift lief hinein. Es waren nur wenige Tropfen, doch sie würden genügen, dessen war Legolas sich bewusst. Er träufelte sie über die zusammengemischten Kräuter und begann dann, ein Kraut, von dem er wusste, dass es ein bewährtes Mittel bei den Elben war, in ein wenig Wasser zu kochen und einen Extrakt herzustellen. Das Kraut hatte einen unangenehmen Geruch, doch der Elb war von der Wirkung überzeugt. Er mischte auch den Extrakt unter die Kräuter und das Gift und es entstand eine bräunliche Flüssigkeit, die er stehen und ziehen ließ. Mehrere Stunden würde es brauchen, bis die Wirkung voll entfaltet war und er wusste, dass hier das eigentliche Problem lag. Legolas hoffte inständig, dass ihm diese Stunden noch bleiben würden.  
Aragorn erschien in den Häusern der Heilung und wurde ebenfalls von dem sich verschlechternden Zustand von Pippin unterrichtet. Frodo und Sam kamen und besuchten Pippin wieder und bald erschien auch Gandalf und sprach dem Hobbit Mut zu. Der Zauberer schaffte es in der Tat, den Hobbit ein klein wenig zu ermutigen, wofür ihm alle sehr dankbar waren.  
Am späten Mittag ließ sich sogar Gimli kurz blicken, Gandalf hatte die Häuser der Heilung wieder verlassen, nur Aragorn war noch da und unterhielt sich mit Frodo und Sam.  
Legolas schwenkte den Becher mit der Flüssigkeit umher und betrachtete sie sich eingehend. Er filterte alle groben Teilchen heraus und erhielt danach eine klare Flüssigkeit. Er befand das Ergebnis für gut und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Hobbit. Aragorn, der gerade aus einem Gang des Flurs gehinkt kam, schloss sich ihm an und so gingen sie gemeinsam in Pippins Krankenzimmer.  
Der Hobbit dämmerte vor sich hin und nahm den Elb gar nicht richtig wahr. Merry, Frodo und Sam jedoch erblickten ihn sofort und warfen ihm erwartungsvolle Blicke zu. Legolas eilte an einen kleinen Schrank und holte eine kleine Schale heraus, in die er etwas von dem Gegenmittel abfüllte. Dann setzte er sich zu Pippin ans Bett und richtete den liegenden Hobbit auf. Er setzte ihm die Schale an den Mund und versuchte ihm etwas von der Flüssigkeit einzuflößen, doch dem Hobbit lief alles wieder aus dem Mund heraus und er würgte, bei dem bitteren Geschmack. Aragorn musterte die Situation mit mitleidigen Augen und Frodo, Merry und Sam sahen sich gegenseitig nervös an. Merry forderte seinen Freund auf die Flüssigkeit zu trinken, doch auch Legolas´ zweiter Versuch schlug fehl. Der Hobbit hustete nur und würgte erneut.  
"Ich kann das nicht schlucken. Und außerdem ist es so bitter", flüsterte Pippin und sank in Legolas Armen kraftlos zusammen.  
Der Elb stand auf und lief ein paar mal auf und ab.  
"Was wirst du jetzt tun", fragte Frodo und verfolgte nervös jede Bewegung des Elben.  
Legolas sagte nichts, stattdessen stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und seufzte. Erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick ergriff Legolas wieder das Wort. "Barad" (verdammt), murmelte er und sah Aragorn an. "Im hoew tulu, Aragorn" (ich brauche Hilfe, Aragorn), sagte er ihm und Aragorn nickte.  
"Gar hon tanc", (halte ihn fest) murmelte Legolas und eilte wieder zu dem Schrank. Er zog sein Messer und holte dann eine Flasche mit Alkohol aus dem Schrank. Der Elb goss die Flüssigkeit über die Klinge und holte danach noch ein kleines Tuch. Er nahm es und ging wieder zu Pippin, der ihn fragend ansah und sich versuchte aufzurichten. Aragorn hatte sich neben ihn gestellt und blickte nicht minder fragend drein. "Boro nin" (vertrau mir) flüsterte Legolas und tauchte das Tuch in den Becher mit dem Gegenmittel, bis es sich vollgesogen hatte. Frodo, Sam und Merry wurden immer nervöser, doch sie wollten nichts fragen. Sie standen nur da und verfolgten Legolas mit jedem Blick.  
Der Elb nahm Pippins Hand mit dem Biss und wickelte den Verband ab. Pippin zuckte zusammen und spürte den festen Griff, den Legolas auf einmal um sein Handgelenk ausübte. Der Elb griff nach seinem Messer und Pippin versuchte instinktiv seine Hand wegzuziehen, doch Legolas hielt sie so fest, dass er es nicht schaffte. Panik ergriff den Hobbit, doch als er versuchte seine andere Hand zur Hilfe zu nehmen, hatte Aragorn diese schon gepackt und hinderte ihn an seinem Vorhaben. Pippin rief in seiner Verzweiflung nach Merry, aber er war viel zu schwach, um sich weiter zu wehren, seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm ohnehin nicht mehr und so fing er nur an zu schluchzen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Freund nicht kam und wie hoffnungslos seine Situation war. Aragorn jagten mit einem Mal kalte Schauer über den Rücken und sein Bein schmerzte heftig, als er den Hobbit so hilflos vor sich sah. Er brachte es fast nicht übers Herz ihn weiter festzuhalten und versuchte sich seine zitternden Knie nicht anmerken zu lassen. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, solch eine Situation zu kennen?  
Merry blickte verzweifelt drein und wollte schon fast zu Pippin hin, als er ihn rief, doch Frodo hinderte ihn daran und sagte ganz leise: "Legolas weiß schon, was er tut."  
Pippin wimmerte, er bat darum losgelassen zu werden und Aragorn wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, doch konnte er sich nicht erklären warum. Der Hobbit versuchte seine Hand zu einer Faust zu machen, doch Legolas hinderte ihn daran und setzte sein Messer an Pippins Hand an. Der Hobbit begann zu zittern und sein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen wurde immer lauter, als er die Klinge auf seiner Haut spürte. Legolas zog ihm die scharfe Klinge des Messers schnell einmal über die innere Handfläche, so dass ein tiefer Schnitt entstand. Pippin stieß ein Schmerzensschrei aus und ihm wurde schwindelig. Die Anstrengung war viel zu groß für ihn und er sah Aragorn mit ängstlichen Augen an, der seinem Blick schnell auswich. Sofort strömte das Blut aus dem tiefen Schnitt und lief Pippin den Arm herunter. Legolas nahm das Tuch, das mit dem Gegenmittel vollgesogen war und drückte es dem Hobbit fest auf den Schnitt. Pippin stieß wieder einen Schrei aus und sein Schluchzen wurde immer heftiger. Der Schnitt brannte so schrecklich und das Gegenmittel verstärkte das Brennen noch, als es in die Wunde lief und ins Blut ging. Der Hobbit versuchte wieder die Hand wegzuziehen, doch Legolas drückte das Tuch nur noch fester auf den Schnitt und sorgte dafür, dass Pippin zwar schon fast schrie vor Schmerz, doch gleichzeitig drang immer mehr von dem Gegenmittel in sein Blut. Der Elb wrang das Tuch regelrecht in der Wunde aus und es färbte sich langsam rot, weil es Pippins Blut aufsaugte. Legolas versuchte die vorwurfsvollen und traurigen Augen des Hobbits zu ignorieren, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm schon nahe ging, wie Pippin ihn mit seinen feuchten Augen ansah.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Legolas die Hand des Hobbits wieder frei gab. Es wäre schon seit einer ganzen Zeit nicht mehr nötig gewesen ihn festzuhalten, denn der Hobbit hatte die Augen schon kraftlos geschlossen jammerte nur noch hin und wieder vor sich hin.  
Der Schnitt klaffte weit auseinander und blutete noch immer. Legolas besorgte eine saubere Binde und verband dem Hobbit sorgfältig die Hand. Auch Aragorn löste seinen Griff wieder und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis an die frische Luft zu gehen. Pippin zitterte und war so schwach, dass er, kaum war Legolas fertig mit Verbinden, erschöpft einschlief.  
Merry war schlecht und Sam starrte wie versteinert auf Pippin. Erst langsam ließ er seinen Blick zu Aragorn wandern. Er wusste sehr wohl, warum Aragorn so nervös war.  
Frodo und Sam folgten Legolas und Aragorn hinaus und Merry setzte sich wieder neben Pippin ans Bett.  
"Wird er es schaffen", fragte Sam und beobachtete, wie Legolas sein Messer abwischte.  
"Will ich doch hoffen, er hatte jedenfalls noch eine ganz schöne Kraft sich zu wehren, das ist gar kein schlechtes Zeichen. Und wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist auch genug von dem Gegenmittel in sein Blut gegangen", antwortete der Elb. Sam war etwas erleichtert und genauso erging es auch Frodo.  
  
Legolas hielt sich in den nächsten Stunden ständig in Pippins Nähe auf. Der Hobbit schlief die ganze Zeit, und Legolas fühlte von Zeit zu Zeit seinen Puls und stellte fest, dass der Herzschlag des Hobbits langsam wieder regelmäßiger wurde. Auch sein Atem wurde wieder ruhiger und seine Haut bekam wieder eine gesündere Farbe. Er krampfte nicht mehr und das Gift schien langsam seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Legolas war erleichtert, die Methode mit dem Schnitt hatte er eigentlich nicht anwenden wollen, sie wurde auch bei seinem Volk nur selten verwendet.  
Die Heilerin kam auf ihn zu und fragte ihn wie er das vollbracht hatte und wollte sehr gerne über das Rezept des Gegenmittels aufgeklärt werden, was Legolas auch teilweise bereitwillig tat, doch er wusste, dass auch seine elbische Kraft viel zum Erfolg von Pippins Heilung beigetragen hatte.  
Der Elb schaute ein letztes Mal am Abend nach Pippin. Der Hobbit war die ganze Zeit nicht einmal aufgewacht und lag immer noch tief schlafend in seinem Bett. Merry war ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Er saß auf dem Stuhl neben Pippins Bett und lag mit dem Kopf halb auf Pippins Kissen. So verließ Legolas mit einem Lächeln das Zimmer und ging hinüber zu Aragorns Palast.  
  
Der Elb fand den Rest seiner Gefährten in einem gemütlichen Kaminzimmer vor. Die Stimmung war wesentlich entspannter. Alle unterhielten sich über irgendwelche eher belanglosen Dinge und Legolas fiel auf, dass häufig gelacht wurde. Gimlis Lachen hatte er schon auf dem Flur gehört und nun erkannte er auch Gandalfs tiefes Lachen. Als der Elb ebenfalls in das Kaminzimmer eintrat, fielen sofort alle Blicke auf ihn. Er erklärte kurz, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dass er jetzt nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Den Rest musste Pippins Körper alleine schaffen.  
Aragorn lud Legolas mit einer Handbewegung ein sich zu ihnen zu setzten und der Elb tat dies auch. Er beantwortete geduldig die Fragen, die ihm alle zu Pippins Schlangenbiss stellten und war froh, als das Thema dann langsam wechselte und er nicht mehr reden musste, sondern zuhören konnte.  
Aragorn erzählte von Lhunroth. Er hatte ihm eine Arbeit als Wache im Palast gegeben und Lhunroth tat diese Arbeit mit großem Eifer. Er hatte stets einen erfahrenden Wachmann an seiner Seite, der ihm alles nötige erklärte, doch das war schon fast gar nicht nötig. Wenn Aragorn Lhunroth irgendwo traf, bedankte sich der Mann stets bei ihm und unterhielt sich freundlich mit ihm. Er hatte seine Scheu etwas verloren, doch zeigte er immer noch Ehrfurcht vor Aragorn. Er schien ein klein wenig stolz zu sein, dass der König sich öfters mit ihm unterhielt und war sehr froh im Palast arbeiten zu können. Er verrichtete seine Arbeit gewissenhaft und gut und Aragorn war sehr zufrieden ihn in seinem Palast zu haben. Sam schüttelte wieder einmal ungläubig den Kopf. Lhunroth hatte die Aufgabe solche Männer vom Palast fern zu halten, zu denen er auch einst gehörte.  
Während Aragorn so sprach, stieg Legolas mit einemmal dieser süßliche Geruch erneut in die Nase und ihm war es kaum möglich die Augen offen zu halten. Er merkte gar nicht, wie er in seinem Sessel langsam zurücksank und einschlief. Gimli saß auf einem Sofa und fiel plötzlich zur Seite und schlief tief und fest, als die anderen alle völlig fassungslos auf die Beiden starrten. Aragorn glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er den schlafenden Elben und daneben den Zwerg erblickte.  
Im Flüsterton beschlossen die anderen den Raum zu verlassen und den Beiden ihre Ruhe zu gönnen. Es war ohnehin spät und die anderen beschlossen auch zu Bett zu gehen.  
  
Legolas erwachte zur Mittagszeit und stellte beschämt fest, dass er noch nie so lange und tief geschlafen hatte. Er fand sich alleine im Kaminzimmer vor und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er rieb sich die Augen und blickte müde drein. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er noch weiter schlafen können. Er erhob sich langsam und ging auf den Flur. Als er nach draußen ging und bemerkte, wie spät es schon sein musste begann er zu stutzen. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Sollte Gimli vielleicht doch recht haben und er war irgendwie krank? Legolas schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein.  
Er beschloss nach Pippin zu sehen, eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt das schon heute morgen zu tun. So ging er wieder zu den Häusern der Heilung.  
Als er vor Pippins Tür stand, hörte er schon Stimmengemurmel und er wusste, dass es dem Hobbit wohl besser gehen musste, denn er hörte deutlich seine Stimme heraus, die fast schon fröhlich klang. Der Elb öffnete die Tür und fand Merry und Pippin auf dem Bett vor. Sie saßen sich gegenüber und ihrer Mitte befand sich ein Teller mit Obst und Kuchen, den beide Hobbits langsam aber stetig leerten. Legolas lächelte und Pippin verschluckte sich fast, als er den Elb sah.  
"Oh, Legolas... Ich ähm... Ich weiß gar nicht wwwas ich sagen soll", stammelte er und guckte den Elb unsicher an.  
"Sag mir nur, ob es dir gut geht", antwortete Legolas freundlich.  
Pippin nickte. "Ja. Ich bin dir so dankbar."  
Der Elb ging auf ihn zu und Merry guckte ihn erleichtert an.  
"Wie lange hast du geschlafen", fragte Legolas Pippin.  
"Bis heute Morgen. Ich bin zwar immer noch etwas müde und schwach, aber das ist nichts im vergleich zu davor. Außer meiner Hand tut mir auch nichts mehr weh, ich bin so froh."  
"Zeigst du mir mal deine Hand", fragte Legolas und beobachtete, wie Pippin kurz zögerte. "Keine Angst ich mach nichts mehr", sagte Legolas, als er den Grund für Pippins Zögern erkannte.  
"Es tut mir leid, es ist dumm von mir. Immerhin hast du mir damit das Leben gerettet", sagte der Hobbit schuldbewusst und streckte dem Elb seine Hand mit dem Verband hin. Legolas wickelte den Verband ab und betrachtete den tiefen Schnitt auf der Handfläche. Er war an den Seiten gerötet, blutete aber nicht mehr. Der Elb drückte in der Nähe des Schnittes und Pippin zuckte einmal heftig zusammen. Etwas Wundwasser trat aus und lief über die Handfläche des Hobbits.  
"Er hat sich leicht entzündet, wir sollten darauf achten, dass das nicht schlimmer wird", stellte Legolas fest. "Ich schlage vor ich säubere den Schnitt noch mal", sagte der Elb und guckte Pippin an, der nur nickte. Legolas holte ein sauberes Tuch und die Flasche Alkohol und ging dann wieder zu dem Hobbit hinüber. Trotzdem er vorsichtig war, schloss Pippin die Augen und hatte Mühe, die Hand nicht wegzuziehen, als Legolas den Schnitt säuberte. Der Elb verband ihm die Hand danach neu und Pippin legte seine brennende Hand auf seinen Schoß.  
"Wie kann ich dir danken", fragte Pippin nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens.  
Der Elb lächelte. "Du könntest mir das Stück Kuchen da geben, ich habe noch gar nichts gegessen."  
Die Hobbits lachten und rutschten auf dem Bett zusammen, so dass Legolas auch Platz hatte. Dann stellten sie den Teller in die Mitte und fuhren fort mit essen.


	14. Zeit und Schicksal verlieren nie

  
  
Vierzehntes Kapitel: Zeit und Schicksal verlieren nie  
  
In den folgenden Tagen passierte nicht viel. Legolas ritt noch einmal zu dem kleinen Waldstück, wo er die Schlange gefangen hatte und setzte sie dort wieder aus. Das Gift des Tieres hatte geholfen Pippin das Leben zu retten und Legolas fand es nur richtig dem Tier die Freiheit wieder zu geben.  
Pippin erholte sich von dem Schlangenbiss und war bald wieder so munter, dass er die Häuser der Heilung verließ und ebenfalls bei Aragorn im Palast wohnte. Der Schnitt auf der Hand verheilte recht gut. Legolas prohezeite dem Hobbit zwar, dass wohl eine Narbe zurückbleiben würde, aber es störte Pippin nicht. Es war ein kleines Übel im Vergleich zu dem, was sonst geschehen wäre. Merry hatte fast den Eindruck, als wolle sein Freund all das essen, was er in den paar Tagen nicht gekonnt hatte. Er schien es regelrecht aufholen zu wollen, aber Merry hatte sich noch nie so darüber gefreut, wenn ihm Pippin sogar vor seinem Essen keinen Halt machte. Frodo beobachtete mit Freude, wie auch Pippins fröhliche Art bald wieder zurückkam. Der Hobbit beschwerte sich aus Spaß bei Merry, dass er von ihm nun, wo er gesund war, kein Essen mehr bekam und zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu. Frodo wusste nur zu gut, dass diese kleinen Neckereien von Pippin keinesfalls ernst gemeint waren. Er war Merry unheimlich dankbar, dass er bei ihm geblieben war und ihm so viel Trost gespendet hatte. Er hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und hatte ihm beigestanden und Pippin wusste gar nicht, wie er es Merry je danken sollte. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit Legolas. Immer wenn er den Elb irgendwo sah, überlegte er angestrengt, wie er ihm danken könnte.  
Pippin war das erste mal in seinem Leben an einen Punkt angekommen, an dem er einfach nur glücklich war leben zu dürfen. Er hatte insgeheim nicht mehr geglaubt je wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und je wieder fröhlich zu sein. Zum ersten Mal genoss er jeden einzelnen Tag, der ihm gegeben wurde und freute sich an allem was geschah. Frodo hatte beiahe den Eindruck, als sei er noch fröhlicher, als er davor war. Der einzige, der Frodo wirklich Sorge bereitete war Sam. Er hüllte sich oft in Schweigen, ging alleine spazieren und wirkte mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. In der Nacht hörte Frodo oft, wie er hochschreckte und lange einfach nur auf seinem Bett im Dunkeln saß.  
Merry fiel Sams merkwürdiges Verhalten ebenfalls auf und er hatte erst den Verdacht, dass es an ihm liegen könnte, weil er als Pippin krank war seine Beherrschung verloren hatte und fast auf Sam losgegangen wäre. Aus diesem Grund ging er an einem Nachmittag auf ihn zu und entschuldigte sich in aller Form bei Sam, was dieser auch annahm, aber trotzdem änderte er sein Verhalten nicht. Frodo wusste nicht, ob er ihn nun darauf ansprechen sollte, oder nicht. Er war sich sehr unsicher und ließ es die erste Zeit bleiben.  
Es wurde bei allen beschlossen noch für ein paar Tage in Minas Tirith zu bleiben. Legolas hatte erst vorgehabt aufzubrechen, doch er hatte es dann doch für besser gefunden zu warten, denn es ging ihm oft nicht gut und er wollte einen langen Ritt nicht riskieren. Er wollte der Sache erst auf den Grund gehen oder warten, bis es ihm besser ging. Gimli beobachtete ihn besorgt und kämpfte zeitweise mit argen Kopfschmerzen und so war er recht froh, dass er noch für ein paar Tage in Minas Tirith verweilen konnte.  
  
An einem Morgen gingen Frodo und Sam zum Frühstück und wunderten sich, dass sie nur Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Arwen und einen ziemlich brummigen Gimli antrafen.  
"Wo sind denn Aragorn und Legolas", fragte Frodo in die Runde und erhielt von allen nur ein Schulterzucken, außer von Gimli und Arwen. Der Zwerg saß mit geschlossenen Augen am Tisch und rieb sich die Stirn.  
"Wo Aragorn ist kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich weiß, dass Legolas wohl krank ist oder so. Er wollte nicht viel sagen, er meinte nur, er könne nicht aufstehen", brummte der Zwerg und Gandalf blickte zu den Hobbits.  
"Ach was, Legolas auch? Aragorn ist nicht mal aus dem Bett gekommen heute morgen. Ihm ging es gar nicht gut, aber er wollte nicht, dass ich einen Heiler hole", sagte Arwen und blickte Gimli besorgt an.  
Frodo senkte den Blick. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie quälend diese Erinnerungen sein konnten. Er erinnerte sich an die Nächte, in denen er mit Rückenschmerzen wachgelegen hatte und geglaubt hatte fast durchzudrehen. Und immer diese Ungewissheit, woher die Schmerzen so plötzlich kamen, war quälend gewesen.  
"Ich verstehe das nicht. Das ist doch alles recht seltsam... Legolas ist ein Elb, er wird normalerweise nicht krank, trotzdem geht es ihm so schlecht, dass er nicht mal aufstehen kann. Aragorn geht es genau zur selben Zeit nicht gut und ich weiß nicht, ob es euch aufgefallen ist, aber ich bemerke schon eine ganze Zeit, dass er zeitweise hinkt. Und von meinen Kopfschmerzen möchte ich mal gar nicht sprechen...", murmelte Gimli und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand.  
"Ich glaube, ihr solltet euch keine Sorgen machen, das vergeht wieder. Vertraut einem alten Zauberer", sagte Gandalf beschwichtigend.  
Arwen und Gimli blickten sich nur fragend an, doch sie wussten, dass Gandalf das sicher nicht ohne Grund gesagt hatte. Zwar verflogen ihre Sorgen nicht, aber sie glaubten Gandalf, dass es bald vergehen würde.  
  
Sam stand plötzlich auf und verließ den Tisch und Frodo folgte ihm schnell. Die anderen schauten ihnen teils verdutzt nach und frühstückten dann weiter.  
Sam ging in sein und Frodos Zimmer, setzte sich auf sein Bett und strich sich unwirsch durch die Haare. Frodo kam ebenfalls langsam zur Tür rein und stellte sich vor seinen Freund. Nach einer ganzen Weile in der niemand etwas gesagt hatte, ergriff er schließlich das Wort. "Wann willst du es ihnen sagen? Glaub mir, die Erinnerungen sind leichter zu ertragen, wenn man es weiß!"  
Sam blickte ihn mit leeren Augen an. "Wollen wir es ihnen überhaupt sagen?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Ich meine... Ich weiß es... und es zerreißt mich, Herr Frodo. Es frisst mich fast auf", flüsterte Sam und senkte den Blick.  
"Aber wie kann das sein? Ich weiß es doch auch."  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das dasselbe ist. Weißt du Herr Frodo, ich glaube ich werde langsam verrückt..."  
Frodo setzte sich neben Sam auf Bett und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
"Weißt du, ich dachte immer, ich könnte wieder ein normales Leben führen, aber ich weiß, dass ich das niemals wieder kann. Mich verfolgt ständig diese Angst, dass etwas passieren könnte." Sam machte eine Pause, dann fuhr er fort: "Schau dir Pippin an. Man merkt förmlich, wie er sich über jeden Tag freut, der ihm gegeben ist. Und ich... Ich liege morgens im Bett und frage mich, welches Unglück vielleicht da draußen auf mich lauert... Wie kann ich je sicher sein, dass alles vorbei ist? Woher soll ich das wissen?"  
"Sam, das kannst du nicht wissen, aber du solltest daran glauben."  
"Daran glauben... Weißt du, ich bin hier in Minas Tirith und versuche euch möglichst alle im Auge zu behalten, damit euch nichts geschieht. Aber während ich das tue, frage ich mich, was im Auenland gerade geschieht. Ob es Rosie und den Kindern gut geht? Wie kann ich das wissen? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich nach Hause kommen würde und dann..."  
"... Sam, an so was solltest du nicht denken! Schau, als wir in dieser Höhle waren, da hast du geglaubt, du bist besiegt worden. Und? Nichts ist geschehen! Und als Pippin von der Schlange gebissen wurde, da hast du gedacht es ist alles vorbei und auch hier lagst du falsch! Vielleicht hast du einfach nur Angst und siehst in Allem etwas, das gar nicht da ist."  
"Ja vielleicht... Aber genau das, was du da gesagt hast, verstehe ich nicht."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Wieso haben sie uns nicht besiegt? Sie hätten so gute Möglichkeiten gehabt... Und hast du mal mit Gandalf gesprochen? Hast du gehört, was er erlebt hat? Es wäre so leicht für sie gewesen uns scheitern zu lassen, aber dennoch haben sie es nicht getan- Warum?"  
Frodo stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Vielleicht weil das nur Zufälle waren, vielleicht hatten sie auch Mitleid mit uns, oder was weiß ich... Die Gründe sind doch egal, wir sind alle hier, lebendig, und es gibt keine Anzeichen, dass sich daran irgendetwas ändert."  
"Die gab es auch nicht im Auenland, bis Gandalf plötzlich vor der Tür stand und uns vom Tod der anderen berichtet hat... Frodo, ich könnte das nicht ertragen, wenn es irgendwann wieder an meiner Tür klopft und irgendwer zu mir kommt der mir dann sagt, dass irgendwas passiert ist."  
Frodo wusste, dass Sam teilweise Recht hatte, aber er fand es unsinnig, dass Sam sich ständig den Kopf darüber zerbrach.  
"Hör zu, Sam. Ich... Weißt du, ich kann deine Angst verstehen und glaub mir, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich jetzt eigentlich gar nicht leben würde, dann habe ich auch Angst. Sehr sogar. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist, immer daran zu denken. Ich glaube, wir sollten das verdrängen und unser Leben leben. Auch Leute, die die Zeit und das Schicksal nicht als Gegner haben, erleiden Unglücke. Wir sollten versuchen nicht immer daran zu denken..."  
"Ja und ich habe Angst, dass sie nur darauf warten. Wenn ich es vergesse, oder besser verdränge... Ich habe Angst, dass sie dann zuschlagen." Sam blickte Frodo traurig an. "Ich weiß, dass das verrückt ist, wenn man in jedem etwas Schlimmes sieht. Aber meine Ängste sind nicht unbegründet, Herr Frodo und das weißt du. Aber wie kann ich damit leben? Wie kann ich leben mit ständiger Angst? Weißt du was? Ich werde wieder zu Nevturiel gehen und sie danach fragen. Ich kann nicht bis an mein Lebensende ständig mit der Angst leben, dass irgendwas passiert."  
"Und was glaubst du, wird sie dir sagen?"  
"Vielleicht kann sie mir einfach nur beantworten, ob wir es geschafft haben oder nicht."  
Frodo wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war. Sam würde keine Ruhe geben und er konnte ihm das nicht mal verübeln.  
"Deshalb weiß ich auch nicht, ob die anderen es erfahren sollten... Nachher geht es ihnen noch wie mir. Bei jedem Handgriff bin ich mir unsicher, ich kann nichts mehr tun, ohne vorher über irgendwelche Konsequenzen zu grübeln. Ich bin mir in allem unsicher, was ich tue. Das ist schrecklich, Herr Frodo, ich will nicht, dass es ihnen genauso geht."  
"Ich verstehe dich Sam. Aber denkst du nicht vielleicht auch, dass sie ein Recht darauf haben, es zu erfahren? Wir müssen ihnen ja nicht alle Details nennen, aber sie sollten schon wissen, warum es ihnen manchmal nicht gut geht. Sie sollten wissen, woher wir das mit Lhunroth wussten, denkst du nicht?"  
"Lnunroth... Über den mache ich mir auch so meine Gedanken... Meinst du es ist von Vorteil, wenn Aragorn weiß, was er eigentlich getan hätte? Und wie ist das wohl für Legolas und Gimli wenn sie erfahren, dass dieser Mann sie eigentlich getötet hätte? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit zu recht kommen würde, wenn ich weiß, da steht jemand vor mir, der mich eigentlich ermordet hätte!"  
"Das sind alles Fragen, die ich dir nicht beantworten kann. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass mir es vielleicht Erleichterung verschafft hätte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass diese quälenden Rückenschmerzen nur eine Erinnerung sind. Aber ich mache es dir nicht zum Vorwurf, dass du mir das damals nicht gesagt hast. Du konntest es nicht wissen, aber wir sollten es jetzt den anderen sagen. Und was Lhunroth betrifft- Wir haben beide gehört wie er redet und was für eine Meinung er von Aragorn hat. Wenn wir den anderen erklären, dass von ihm keine Gefahr mehr ausgeht, dann werden sie sich ihm gegenüber, glaube ich, nicht anders verhalten. Legolas und Gimli haben sowieso kaum was mit ihm zu tun und Aragorn kennt ihn und wird ihm jetzt kaum so eine Tat zutrauen. Und weißt du, was ich noch denke? Als wir bei Nevturiel waren, da haben wir sie doch gefragt, ob wir den anderen die Wahrheit erzählen sollen, und sie hat gesagt, wir sollen nur warten, bis sie ihre Erinnerungen erhalten haben. Die haben sie. Meinst du Nevturiel hätte das gesagt, wenn es völlig falsch wäre es ihnen zu sagen?"  
Sam schwieg. Frodo hatte recht. Vielleicht würde es ihm sogar besser gehen, wenn er es den anderen erzählte. Vielleicht würde es ihm ein bisschen Erleichterung verschaffen, wenn er wusste, die anderen würden auf sich selbst auch etwas Acht geben, weil sie wissen, dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist, dass sie alle noch leben. Auch Pippin sollte es endlich wissen, jetzt würde er ihnen mit Sicherheit glauben und es bestand nicht mehr die Gefahr, dass er es bloß für Hoffnungsmache hielt.  
Sam nickte. "Ich mache mir vielleicht viel zu viel Gedanken."  
"Und ich verstehe dich auch, aber ich möchte dich jetzt nicht dein Leben lang so zurückgezogen sehen." Frodo klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Sam lächelte leicht.  
Am Nachmittag begegneten sie Aragorn, der gerade ein Gespräch mit Lhunroth gehabt hatte und auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Die Hobbits liefen ihm regelrecht vor die Füße und hinderten ihn daran weiter zu gehen.  
"Hallo Aragorn, geht es dir wieder gut", fragte Frodo und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
"Ja, seit heute Mittag. Ich bin etwas ratlos, was das war", antwortete er.  
"Aragorn, ich glaube, ich muss dir, Legolas und Gimli etwas sagen... Wir sollten uns mal unterhalten und Merry, Pippin und Gandalf sollten auch dabei sein. Es ist wichtig...", murmelte Sam plötzlich und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
Aragorn blickte auf die beiden Hobbits hinab und sah in ihre ernsten Gesichter.  
"Es ist wirklich wichtig, oder", fragte er und sah Sam tief in die Augen.  
Sam nickte und Aragorn erkannte die Anspannung des Hobbits.  
"Wir könnten uns heute Abend unterhalten, wenn du magst. Ich sage den Anderen Bescheid, wir könnten uns im Kaminzimmer treffen", bot Aragorn an.  
"Nein, Aragorn. Das, was ich euch zu sagen habe, ist nicht für die Ohren von anderen Leuten gedacht. In dem Kaminzimmer läuft viel zu viel Personal durch und die Wände dort sind so hellhörig. Gibt es nicht irgendwo ein etwas abgelegenes Zimmer, wo nicht so viele Leute hinkommen", fragte Sam.  
"Im hinteren Teil des Palastes ist ein Jagdzimmer... Da kommt eigentlich niemand durch, und es ist abgeschieden von den anderen Zimmern, in denen Leute sind. Meinst du so was?"  
"Ja, so was wäre gut. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass niemand zuhört."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass da jemand ist, der hintere Teil des Palastes ist sowieso weitgehend leer. Den Platz haben Arwen und ich und noch nie gebraucht."  
"Kannst du uns sagen, wo das ist, dann kommen wir da hin", fragte Sam und ließ sich von Aragorn den Weg beschreiben. Aragorn versprach den anderen bescheit zu sagen und setzte dann seinen Weg nach draußen fort, nachdem er sich vorerst von den Hobbits verabschiedet hatte.  
Aragorn ahnte bereits, dass das, was Sam ihm und den anderen erzählen wollte mit Sicherheit mit ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen in Minas Tirith zusammenhing, doch konnte er nicht erraten, warum Sam es so geheim hielt. Doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, er war auf den Weg zu den Ställen um mit den Stallburschen zu reden, die irgendwelche Probleme hatten.  
  
Frodo und Sam gingen am Abend zu dem Teil des Palastes, den Aragorn ihnen beschrieben hatte. Es war recht dunkel hier, nur hier und da brannte irgendwo eine Kerze. Sie folgten einem kleinen Gang und standen dann vor einer großen hölzernen Tür, die sich knarrend öffnen ließ. Die Hobbits traten ein und schauten sich um. Der Raum war groß, doch hatte er nur ein Fenster an der Seite und eine Tür, durch die die Hobbits gekommen waren. Das Fenster befand sich direkt daneben. Der Boden bestand aus knarrenden, hölzernen Dielen, auf dem einige Teppiche lagen. Die Wände und die Decke waren ebenfalls aus Holz und an den Wänden hingen einige Stoffe mit Stickereien, die Tiere zeigten. Neben der Tür, befanden sich zwei Regale, auf denen zwei Kerzenhalter standen, die dem Zimmer mit ihren flackernden Kerzen eine gemütliche Atmosphäre verliehen. Das große Fenster an der Seite war jetzt zur Abendstunde mit Vorhängen verhängt, die sachte durch einen leichten Windzug hin und her wehten.  
Die Wände waren geschmückt mit Geweihen, Fellen und ausgestopften Tieren, die vor langer Zeit schon erlegt worden waren. Auch waren an den Wänden hier und da Regale, auf denen Kerzen standen. An einer Wand fand sich zudem noch ein steinerner Kamin, in dem ein munteres Feuer brannte, das ebenfalls zu der gemütlichen Atmosphäre beitrug. Sam konnte erkennen, dass die Geweihe und die ausgestopften Tiere an der Wand ziemlich verstaubt waren. In der Tat kam hier wohl nur selten jemand hinein. Die Luft war etwas stickig und irgendwie trocken und Sam fand, dass der Raum, trotz seiner Gemütlichkeit auch irgendwo etwas unheimliches ausstrahlte.  
Frodo und Sam gingen weiter hinein und fanden ihre Gefährten in der Mitte des Raumes vor. Sie hatten es sich in Sesseln bequem gemacht und verfolgten die Hobbits mit jedem Blick. Gandalf hatte seinen Zauberstab neben die Tür gestellt und saß mit gefalteten Händen in seinem Sessel. Gimli betrachtete sich scheinbar interessiert die vielen ausgestopften Tiere an den Wänden, während Legolas leicht gekrümmt und ziemlich blass in seinem Sessel kauerte. Sam konnte die Blässe sogar erkennen, trotzdem es nicht sonderlich hell war. Merry und Pippin unterhielten sich leise mit Aragorn und Frodo und Sam setzten sich stillschweigend daneben.  
Sam musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm gar nicht wohl zumute war. Er fürchtete sich, alles zu erzählen und so zögerte er eine ganze Weile, bis schließlich Gandalf das Gespräch anfing. "Ich weiß, was Sam euch sagen möchte und es ist schwierig das zu glauben, das weiß ich selber. Doch ich kann euch sagen, dass es wahr ist und dass ihr ihm unbedingt glauben solltet! Sam fürchtet sich, genauso, wie wir, die es bereits wissen, uns alle etwas fürchten, wenn wir das Thema jetzt zur Sprache bringen, aber es ist vielleicht wichtig und ihr habt ein Recht alles zu erfahren."  
Gandalf machte eine Handbewegung und forderte Sam auf zu erzählen. Sam zögerte wieder und überlegte wie er anfangen sollte. Er brauchte einige Versuche, bis er schließlich die richtigen Worte fand.  
Stundenlang erzählte Sam. Er erzählte alles und Gandalf und Frodo unterbrachen ihn hin und wieder und ergänzten das ein oder andere. Fast schien es, als wolle Sams Bericht gar nicht enden. Zuerst behagten ihm die fassungslosen Blicke, die ihm die anderen zuwarfen, nicht, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich daran. Er erzählte alles, als sei es selbstverständlich und die anderen stellten nicht mal Fragen, sondern versuchten das zu begreifen, was der Hobbit da sagte. Sam erzählte von Frodo, von Nevturiel und Lhunroth, wobei er auf Aragorns Reaktionen achtete, doch dieser gab kaum welche von sich. Nur Gimli vergrub irgendwann das Gesicht in seinen Händen und schüttelte gelegentlich seinen Kopf. Sam erzählte weiter, er machte irgendwann kleinere Pausen und stellte sicher, dass die anderen ihm folgen konnten. Er erzählte, wie sie wieder die Zeit hatten zurückdrehen müssen und von der Gefahr, die die Zeit und das Schicksal nun darstellten. Er erzählte, wie Frodo, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin und er nach Minas Tirith aufgebrochen waren und wie sie sich beeilt hatten, um rechtzeitig dort zu sein, wo sie sein mussten. Sam berichtete auch von den Ängsten, die er gehabt hatte, als er mit den anderen Hobbits in der Höhle war, oder als Pippin von der Schlange gebissen wurde und schließlich berichtete Gandalf auch von seinen Erlebnissen auf dem Weg zu Gimli und Legolas. Irgendwann erzählte Sam dann von den Erinnerungen und erklärte, was genau es damit auf sich hatte.  
Als er geendet hatte, war es bereits tief in der Nacht und alle saßen sich stumm gegenüber. Sam hatte nicht alle Details erwähnt, eine Menge hatte er ausgespart, weil er es für besser hielt. Eine beinahe bedrückende Stille legte sich in den Raum, und wollte anscheinend gar nicht fortgehen. Die Minuten wurden zu einer Ewigkeit.  
Irgendwann begann Sam wieder von Lhunroth zu erzählen und dass jetzt keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausging, doch als er auch damit geendigt hatte, legte sich diese Stille wieder in den Raum.  
"Es tut mir sehr leid, ich habe das wirklich nicht gewollt", flüsterte Sam und senkte bedrückt den Kopf.  
Ganz langsam, aber immer stärker schlich sich in die Köpfe der anderen die Erkenntnis, dass alles wahr war, was Sam da erzählte. Gandalfs bestätigende Worte ließen zuletzt jeden Zweifel verschwinden. Aragorns Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich. Er wusste gar nicht worüber er zuerst nachdenken sollte. Über Lhunroth? Über Legolas und Gimli oder über seinen eigenen Tod?  
Legolas hatte jetzt endlich seine Erklärung, warum er sich ständig mit Seitenstichen, Atemlosigkeit und allgemeinem Unwohlsein herumquälte, doch behagte ihm diese Erklärung nicht ganz, wie er merkte.  
Gimli gab sich Mühe irgendetwas zu sagen, doch er stotterte nur irgendetwas unverständliches und gab es dann schließlich auf.  
Erst nach einer ganzen weiteren Zeit, fanden alle ihre Worte wieder. Sie stellten Fragen und Sam beantwortete sie ihnen auch geduldig. Er war Gandalf sehr dankbar, dass dieser irgendwann noch ein paar ruhige Worte verlauten ließ, die den anderen sichtlich halfen ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Irgendwann hatten sie alle begriffen, dass tatsächlich alles geschehen war, wie Sam es erzählt hatte. Der Hobbit blickte nervös in die Runde und erwartete vorwurfsvolle Blicke, immerhin trug er an allem die Schuld, so wie er fand. Doch nichts geschah. Niemand machte dem Hobbit einen Vorwurf, nicht einmal in seinen entferntesten Gedanken gab jemand Sam die Schuld.  
"Also, das was geschehen ist... Ich meine, kann man das überhaupt so sagen? Immerhin sind wir ja jetzt alle hier. Das, was geschehen wäre... Ich frage mich, wie wichtig wir das in unserem Leben lassen werden... Denn eigentlich ist gar nichts geschehen, und ich frage mich, sollten wir ständig daran denken und uns damit beschäftigen", fragte Gandalf und sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an. "Wir haben es euch erzählt, damit ihr wisst, warum es euch manchmal schlecht geht und weil wir es irgendwo für richtig gehalten haben, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut ist, wenn wir jetzt alle in tiefes Nachdenken versinken und uns über etwas Gedanken machen, was eigentlich nie eingetroffen ist. Sicher lässt es sich nicht ganz vermeiden, aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns nicht zu viel mit dem Thema beschäftigen", fügte der Zauberer hinzu.  
Die anderen nickten stumm und fühlten sich teilweise von den vielen Informationen etwas überfordert. Legolas hatte eh Mühe seine Konzentration nicht zu verlieren, denn er kämpfte mit üblen Seitenstichen, doch er brauchte sich jetzt keine Gedanken mehr über die Ursache machen, was ihm die ganze Sache etwas erleichterte. Jetzt wusste er auch endlich woher diese Müdigkeit kam...  
Keiner jedoch fühlte sich jetzt in der Lage schlafen zu gehen, nach dem Gespräch und so forderte Aragorn Sam auf, etwas über die genaueren Gründe zu erzählen, wieso die Zeit und das Schicksal eigentlich gegen sie waren. Sam erklärte seine Vermutungen und erzählte das, was Nevturiel gesagt hatte. Sam erzählte, dass er sich vor diesem Gegner fürchtete und die anderen verstanden das nur zu gut. Man konnte ihn nicht angreifen und man wusste nicht, wann er zuschlug.  
Die Zeit verging, und bald dämmerte der Morgen. Sam ahnte gar nicht, wie sehr er recht haben sollte mit seinen Ängsten. Er wusste, dass der Gegner tückisch war, doch ahnte er nicht, was die nächste grausame Absicht von ihm war, die schon längst, ohne, dass die Gefährten es gemerkt hatten, begonnen hatte...  
Während sich die Gefährten unterhielten, war der Gegner näher als sie es jemals vermutet hätten. Legolas versuchte sein letztes bisschen Konzentration auf die Worte seiner Freunde zu lenken, und so entging seinen sonst so aufmerksamen Elbenohren ein Geräusch, dass sie alle ins Verderben stürzen würde. Auch die Anderen waren mit ihren Gedanken woanders und so hörte niemand das leise Klacken...  
Ein Windstoß von draußen, ließ den Vorhang des Fensters nach vorne wehen, so weit, dass er den Kerzenständer berührte, der mit einem Klacken auf dem Regal umfiel. Ein kleines Feuer entstand, dessen Flammen nur winzig klein waren, nicht viel größer, als die Flamme der Kerze vorher gewesen war. So blieb es eine kurze Zeit, bis der Vorhang erneut nach vorne geweht wurde und mit der Spitze in die Flamme stieß. Ein Puffen war zu hören und der Vorhang stand lichterloh in Flammen, denn der Vorhang bildete den perfekten Nährboden für das Feuer. Die Flammen schienen immer größer und hungriger zu werden. Funken flogen und erreichten in Sekundenschnelle die Stoffe an den Wänden. Blitzschnell verbreitete sich das Feuer von einem Stoff zum nächsten, die Flammen griffen über und schlugen immer höher. Als die Gefährten wahrnahmen, dass in einer ungewöhnlich kurzen Zeit ein riesiges Feuer entstanden war, war es längst zu spät. Die Flammen hatten bereits einen Ring gebildet, der sich bedrohlich, immer weiter um sie schloss...  
  
Aragorn sah aus den Augenwinkeln etwas helles und richtete sich überrascht in seinem Sessel auf. Er sah, dass der Vorhang in Flammen stand, doch ehe er noch etwas tun konnte standen schon die Stoffe an der Wand in Flammen und in Sekundenschnelle griffen die Flammen zum nächsten Stoff über. Ein Kreis aus Feuer entstand und die Flammen begannen alles zu verschlingen, was sie erreichten. Gandalf war der erste, der aufsprang und zu seinem Zauberstab eilte, doch die Flammen hatten ihn bereits derartig umschlossen, dass es dem Zauberer nicht möglich war ihn zu holen. Legolas war der zweite, der ungeachtet seiner Seitenstiche hochfuhr und fassungslos auf das Feuer starrte. "Wieso habe ich es nicht gehört", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er musste es wohl laut ausgesprochen haben, denn Sam sagte plötzlich: "Weil du es nicht hören solltest!"  
"Das Feuer schließt uns ein", zischte Aragorn mit einem Mal, als er bemerkte, dass die Tür brannte. Sie war die letzte Chance nach draußen zu gelangen.  
Sam blieb einfach nur sitzen, wo er war. Er sah, zu den anderen, die nacheinander voll Panik aufsprangen und sich etwas zuriefen.  
"Ich komm nicht an meinen Zauberstab", hörte er Gandalf sagen.  
"Das Fenster", dröhnte Gimlis Stimme durch den Raum, doch der Zwerg erkannte schnell, dass es kein Entkommen daraus gab. Viel zu hoch schlugen die Flammen davor. Während alle anderen mehr oder weniger ratlos im Raum standen stürmten Aragorn und Legolas zu den Wänden, griffen sich jeder ein Geweih und begannen damit auf die Tür einzuschlagen, die lichterloh in Flammen stand. Merry und Frodo warfen sich auf den Boden und versuchte zu erkennen, ob es möglich war, irgendwie durch den Kamin zu entkommen. Pippin zog seine Weste aus und versuchte mehrere kleine Flammen darunter zu ersticken, doch bald wurde seine Weste von den Flammen verschlungen.  
Überall im Raum entstanden plötzlich kleine Feuer. Dicker, schwarzer Rauch bildete sich in dem Zimmer und ließ die Luft dünner werden. Die Wände brannten bereits alle und das Feuer griff nun auf die hölzerne Decke über. Bissiger Rauch stieg den Gefährten in die Lungen und ließ sie husten. Funken und Asche flogen durch den Raum, eine fast unerträgliche Hitze entstand.  
Wie besinnungslos schlugen Aragorn und Legolas immer noch auf die brennende Tür ein, doch nichts geschah. Immer wieder wichen sie den Flammen aus, die nach ihnen zu greifen drohten, und ihnen die Geweihe, die sie in den Händen hielten regelrecht aus der Hand fraßen. Auf Aragorns Haut glänzte der Schweiß, als er immer wieder ausholte und mit aller Kraft auf die Tür einhieb. Dann plötzlich wich er mit einem Male zurück und blieb keuchend stehen. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Tür und auf Legolas, der sich bereits ein Stück seiner Tunika vor seinen Mund und seine Nase hielt, weil der scharfe Rauch in seiner Lunge schmerzte.  
"Wir kommen hier nicht raus", sagte Aragorn mit einem Mal tonlos und blickte dem Elb tief in die Augen. Das Geweih, dass er in den Händen gehalten hatte, war fast völlig verbrannt und er ließ es neben sich zu Boden fallen.  
Pippin stand vor einem Stück einer völlig verkohlten Wand und rief so laut er konnte nach Hilfe. Er nahm ein Tongefäß und schlug es so kraftvoll er konnte gegen die Wand, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendwer den Lärm hören würde.  
Frodo wurde plötzlich von einer Welle der Angst ergriffen, als er sah, dass scheinbar alles scheiterte, was sie versuchten. Gandalf versuchte ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war, über ein großes Feuer hinwegzugreifen und irgendwie seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen. Eine kleine Flamme schnellte mit einemmal hoch und erreichte Gandalfs Hand. Der Zauberer zog sie blitzschnell zurück und erkannte, dass sich bereits einige Brandblasen auf seiner Hand gebildet hatten.  
Überall im Raum begann es bedrohlich zu knacken, das Knistern wurde immer stärker und überall war ein Zischen zu hören. Die brennenden Stoffe fielen mit einem Rauschen zu Boden und steckten immer mehr in Brand. Die ausgestopften Tiere krachten von den Wänden und der Rauch im Raum wurde immer dicker.  
Sam blickte empor und sah, dass die ganze Decke schon brannte und von oben bereits die ersten Holzteile hinabstürzten.  
Doch Sam saß immer noch einfach da, so als würde es ihn alles nicht betreffen. Er sah sich alles an und fühlte im Moment gar nichts. Der Rauch brachte auch ihn zum Husten, seine Augen tränten, weil er so bissig war, doch es störte ihn alles nicht mehr. Erst als Frodo ihn schüttelte und ihm sagte, dass er endlich aufstehen sollte, erwachte er aus seiner Trance.  
"Sam, hilf uns", schrie Frodo, der zusammen mit den anderen Hobbits versuchte Gegenstände, die auf dem Boden lagen beiseite zu räumen, damit das Feuer sie nicht erreichte.  
Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und Tränen rollten über sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. "Es ist vorbei, was ihr da macht ist vergebens".  
"Das wird sich zeigen", schrie Frodo zurück und fuhr hastig fort mit seiner Arbeit. Er merkte gar nicht, wie er schluchzte.  
"Oh ja, wird es", sagte Sam so leise, dass Frodo es nicht hörte.  
Gimli kam herbeigeeilt und half den Hobbits. Gandalf kam vom vorderen Teil des Zimmers angelaufen und Legolas und Aragorn wurden ebenfalls gezwungen weiter nach hinten zu gehen. Hustend sprangen sie über mehrere kleine Feuer hinweg und standen dann bei den anderen. Sam betrachtete sich seine Gefährten. Alle hatten so leere Augen. Hin und wieder stand der Schrecken ihnen kurzfristig im Gesicht geschrieben. Alle waren verschwitzt, hustete und keuchten, waren mehr oder weniger hoffnungslos, aber wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu kämpfen.  
Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr es Sam, dass ihn wirklich für alles die Schuld traf. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf und stand dann auf.  
"Ein Zimmer, wo niemand hinkommt und niemand etwas hört, wie klug von mir", schrie er plötzlich und warf wütend ein Geweih, dass auf der Erde lag in die hungrigen Flammen.  
"Was seht ihr mich alle so an", brüllte er als er die fragenden Blicke der anderen wahrnahm. "Wir werden alle hier sterben, weil ich so ein Narr bin! Wir brauchen bloß noch zu warten."  
"Sam, komm wieder zu dir", fauchte Frodo.  
"Ach was, Herr Frodo, willst du mir jetzt wieder erklären, dass alles nur ein Zufall ist? Wie viel muss noch passieren, damit du es endlich einsiehst?"  
"Bis jetzt haben wir es immer geschafft. Wer sagt dir, dass es diesmal nicht so ist?" Obwohl Frodo selbst nicht recht dran glaubte, versuchte er Sam wieder zu überzeugen.  
"Ich weiß es."  
"Woher?"  
"Sie lassen sich nicht besiegen, wie ich es schon immer vermutet hatte."  
"Dann beweise es mir, Sam! Woher weißt du, dass es die Zeit und das Schicksal sind, die diesen Brand ausgelöst haben", schrie Frodo und wurde zornig.  
Noch ehe Sam etwas antworten konnte, war plötzlich ein lautes Knacken zu hören. Im Kamin gab es auf einmal einen kleinen Knall und mehrere spitze Holzstücke flogen wie Geschosse durch den Raum. Gimli duckte sich und ein Holzteil flog nur Zentimeter weit über seinen Kopf hinweg. Legolas drehte sich blitzschnell und wich einem Stück Holz aus, dass sich in seine linke Seite gebohrt hätte. Aragon warf sich auf den Boden und ein spitzer Ast verfehlte nur knapp seine Schulter. Ein weiteres, riesiges Geweih stürzte von der Wand und bohrte sich um Haaresbreite neben seinem Oberschenkel in den Boden. Von der Decke lockerte sich mit einem Mal eine riesige Latte und Frodo tat erschreckt einen Schritt zur Seite, bevor sie mit voller Wucht seinen Rücken getroffen hätte.  
Frodo blickte sich zitternd um. Nun wusste er, dass es kein Zufall war. Der Gegner hatte sich ganz klar zu erkennen gegeben, es gab keinen Zweifel mehr.  
"Siehst du, sie haben es uns gezeigt", stotterte Sam.  
Frodo schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ging zitternd in die Knie. Sam hatte recht, es gab kein entkommen mehr, sie würden alle hier sterben.  
Aragorn rappelte sich wieder hoch und blickte an die Decke. Ein Krachen verriet, dass sie bald einstürzen würde. Das Feuer fraß sich immer weiter voran und bald würde es so viel zerstört haben, dass die beschädigten Balken die Decke nicht mehr halten würden. An einer Stelle fielen bereits kleine Hölzer hinunter und Aragorn wusste, dass dieses Stück mit Sicherheit zu erst einstürzen würde. Doch es war ohne Bedeutung. Vor diesem Stück konnten sie sich noch retten, aber der Rest würde nicht mehr lange halten und es gab keinen Platz, wo sie davor ausweichen konnten.  
Aragorn wurde das Herz schwer. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und stützte hustend den Kopf auf seine Hände. Der Rauch raubte ihm die Kraft und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sah, wie die Flammen immer näher kamen. Er musste plötzlich an Lhunroth denken. Es war schrecklich zu verbrennen.  
Ein heller Schrei riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und sorgte dafür, dass er den Kopf hob. Merry stand in Flammen und der Hobbit sprang panisch hin und her als er die Hitze auf seiner Haut spürte. Pippin versuchte irgendwie seine Kleidung zu greifen und sie von Merry hinunterzuziehen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er verbrannte sich nur fast selbst und so musste er hilflos mit ansehen, wie Merry schreiend durch den Raum lief. Gandalf reagierte zu seinem Glück und warf seinen weißen Umhang auf den brennenden Hobbit, der die Flammen erstickte. Merrys Kleidung hing schwarz und in Fetzten von ihm herab, doch hatten die Flammen seine Haut wohl bis auf ein paar Stellen noch nicht erreicht. Rauch stieg von dem Hobbit auf und er blieb völlig verstört und hustend am Boden liegen. Pippin kniete sich zu ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
Gandalf sah nur mitleidig in den Raum und senkte dann den Kopf. Frodo kniete immer noch auf der Erde und spürte die Hitze auf seinem tränennassen Gesicht. Legolas lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Sessel und rutschte kraftlos und nach Luft ringend hinunter. Der Rauch nahm ihm nahezu alle Luft zum atmen.  
Gimli sah es, schlang seine Arme um Legolas' Brust und zog ihn an eine Stelle wo etwas weniger Rauch war. Er setzte sich neben den Elb und murmelte traurig etwas vor sich hin.  
Als Sam seine Gefährten alle sah, wusste er, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis das unvermeidliche eintraf und die Schuldgefühle packten ihn mehr denn je. Wut stieg in ihm hoch und er ließ seinen Blick durch den vernebelten Rauch schweifen und erkannte so wie Aragorn das Stück Decke, das jeden Moment einzustürzen drohte. Mit Tränen in den Augen ging Sam zu der Stelle und stellte sich genau darunter. Frodo hob den Kopf und sah Sam traurig an. "Was machst du da", fragte er, obwohl er es schon wusste.  
"Ich habe euch fast alle einmal sterben sehen. Ich kann das nicht noch mal sehen. Diesmal nicht. Es ist eh alles verloren. Ich zuerst..."  
"Nein, das tust du nicht", zischte Frodo und sah, wie sich über Sam der erste Holzbalken bedrohlich senkte. Er erhob sich und lief zu Sam hinüber. Schnell packte er Sams Arm und zog ihn mit so viel Kraft wie möglich weg, doch Sam fiel nur auf die Knie. "Lass mich, Herr Frodo, es ist zu spät."  
"Du wirst es ihnen doch nicht so einfach machen, Sam! Ich lasse das nicht zu, dass du hier vor unseren Augen stirbst."  
So sehr Frodo sich auch anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht, Sam von dem Ort fortzubewegen.  
Er kniete sich vor Sam und krallte sich in sein Hemd. "Dann bleibe ich auch hier. Wir haben so viel gemeinsam gemacht, dann wollen wir jetzt auch das gemeinsam machen", sagte er und schluchzte.  
"Oh, Herr Frodo..." Sam umarmte ihn und seine Tränen tropften auf Frodos Kleidung. "Ich hoffe Rosie kommt darüber hinweg. Und die Kinder... Ich hoffe sie kommen auch ohne einen Vater zurecht. Nun werde ich niemals sehen, wie sie groß werden..."  
"Ich bin sicher, sie werden einmal gute Hobbits. Sie sind ja schon jetzt so liebe Kinder", sagte Frodo und dachte an das Kinderlachen, das er nun nie mehr hören würde.  
Frodo spürte wie Sam bebte. "Sie fehlen mir schon jetzt, Herr Frodo", schluchzte er und seine Worte wurden teilweise verschluckt. Frodo guckte nach oben und sah, wie sich die Holzbalken immer mehr senkten und das Knacken immer lauter wurde. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig nur noch ganz schwach und die Flammen fraßen immer mehr und sorgten dafür, dass sie sich nicht mehr lange halten konnten.  
"Weißt du, dass die Zeit und das Schicksal jetzt wirklich gewonnen haben", fragte Sam plötzlich und sah Frodo aus verweinten Augen an. "Alle, die von dem Zeitrad wissen sind in diesem Raum hier. Es gibt niemanden mehr, der das was geschehen wird rückgängig machen kann."  
Frodo sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen und so sahen sich die beiden Hobbits nur tief in die Augen. Plötzlich krachte es über ihnen laut und Sam zuckte erschreckt zusammen. Ihm wurde klar, dass es aus war und das nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem sein Leben das Ende finden würde. Er spürte plötzlich einen festen Griff an seinem Kragen und dann wurde er zusammen mit Frodo an eine noch sichere Stelle geschleudert.  
"Das könnt ihr doch nicht ernst meinen", zischte Aragorn und legte schützend die Hände über seinen Kopf, als die Decke an der Stelle einstürzte und auf die Erde krachte. Funken flogen und wie ein Lagerfeuer brannten nun die Hölzer der Decke auf der Erde weiter.  
Als Sam sah, mit welch einer Wucht die Hölzer auf den Boden krachten, war er Aragorn dankbar, dass er sie beide in letzter Sekunde noch weggezogen hatte. Er senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Frodo legte den Arm um Sam und war froh, noch ein paar Minuten länger zu haben, obwohl er wusste, dass das jetzt auch nicht mehr von Bedeutung war.  
So saßen sie alle da und warteten. Warteten auf den Tod. Die Flammen kamen immer näher, die Decke wurde immer instabiler und die Luft immer knapper. Ein Meer aus Flammen umschloss sie und jeder wusste, dass es vorbei war. Es gab keine Rettung mehr, und so dachte jeder an das, was ihm wichtig war.  
Aragorn verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von Arwen. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie jetzt in ihrem Bett lag und friedlich schlief. Er wünschte sich, sie noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen, doch weil er wusste, dass er das nicht mehr konnte, versuchte er sie sich so deutlich wie möglich vorzustellen.  
Legolas und Gimli dachten beide an das Meer. Sie lehnten sich gegenseitig aneinander und spürten gegenseitig, wie der Atem des anderen immer schwerer wurde. In Legolas stieg die Angst hoch, er wusste, er kannte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können, und er fürchtete sich davor.  
Sam dachte an seine Familie, genauso wie Frodo an Rosie und die Kinder dachte. Merry und Pippin waren mit ihren Gedanken im Auenland und Pippin weinte leise. Er war so froh gewesen leben zu dürfen, doch nun würde ihm diese Freude zerstört werden.  
Gandalf musste an Schattenfell denken, diesmal würde das treue Pferd ihm nicht helfen können.  
"Begraben in einem Meer aus Flammen", sagte Gimli plötzlich in Gedanken. Mit einemmal hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl. Aragorn blickte ihn fassungslos an, Sam hob mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf und Frodos Unterkiefer begann zu beben. Merry drehte den Kopf zu Gimli, ebenso tat es Pippin und Legolas öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Freund überrascht an. Über Gandalfs Gesicht huschte plötzlich ein Lächeln. Gimli war selbst wie versteinert, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Habt ihr gerade das selbe Gefühl wie ich", fragte Aragorn.  
"Das ist unglaublich", sagte Gandalf leise und zu sich selbst.  
Sam versuchte Worte zu finden. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich. "Ich kenne das! Gimli, was du da gerade gesagt hast... Ich... Ich glaube, ich kenne das, ich habe das schon mal erlebt!"  
"Aber wie kann das sein, ich habe das selbe Gefühl", fragte Aragorn. Genauso ging es auch allen anderen, sie glaubten alle das was Gimli gesagt hatte, schon einmal gehört zu haben.  
"Man erinnert sich manchmal, wenn die Zeit zurückgedreht wurde. Dann kommt es einem so vor, als hätte man eine Situation schon mal erlebt, was ja auch stimmt." Sam machte eine Pause und Hoffnung blitzte in seinen Augen auf. "Nevturiel hat die Zeit zurückgedreht", sagte er aufgeregt.  
Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen hörten sie entfernte Stimmen. Es krachte etwas gegen die Tür. Es polterte und alle sahen in die Richtung.  
"Majestät", rief eine Stimme vor der Tür laut.  
"Lhunroth", rief Aragorn zurück, als er die Stimme erkannte.  
"Geht es euch gut", wollte Lhunroth wissen und wieder krachte es an der Tür.  
"Ja, wir leben alle noch. Lhunroth, die Decke stürzt gleich ein...", antwortete Aragorn und lief ein Stück nach vorne.  
"Wir versuchen die Tür aufzubrechen, gibt es dann eine Möglichkeit zu euch zu kommen?"  
"Hier brennt es, aber das Feuer von der Tür bis zu uns ist nicht so hoch."  
"Wir haben Wassereimer hier, vielleicht können wir das Feuer löschen um zu euch zu gelangen."  
Aragorn drehte sich um und seine angespannten Züge lockerten sich.  
"Ja, das ist möglich, aber ihr müsst euch beeilen", rief Aragorn zurück und hustete. Er hörte, wie Lhunroth etwas zu den anderen Männern sagte. Mit aller Kraft hieben sie auf die Tür ein und versuchten sie aufzubrechen.  
Es dauerte seine Zeit. Immer noch war dieses beunruhigende Knacken überall zu vernehmen, der schwarze Rauch versperrte ihnen die Sicht und das Feuer breitete sich noch aus. Aragorn merkte bald, wie die Luft immer dünner wurde und wie es immer anstrengender wurde zu atmen.  
Merry sank irgendwann in Pippins Armen zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen. Pippin schrak zusammen, doch erkannte er, dass Merry noch atmete, wenn auch recht flach. Sam fiel nach einer Zeit zur Seite weg und blieb mit halbgeöffneten Augen hustend auf der Erde liegen. Frodo tat es ihm nach kurzer Zeit gleich, die Luft war einfach zu dünn. Aragorn musste sich hinsetzten und sah durch einen Schleier, wie Gandalf sich ebenfalls setzte und keuchend gegen einen Sessel lehnte. Gimli sank der Kopf auf die Brust und Legolas lag röchelnd und mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden.  
"Bei den Valar, lass es nicht zu spät sein", schoss es Aragorn durch den Kopf. Kurz darauf polterte es laut und die Tür fiel nach vorne. Sie wirbelte Asche und Funken auf und erstickte einen kleinen Teil des Feuers unter sich. Lhunroth sprang in den Raum und goss den ersten Wassereimer auf den Boden aus. Qualmend erloschen die Flammen und mit Hilfe der anderen Männer kämpfte sich Lhunroth so immer weiter ein Stück voran. Der Mann fürchtete sich vor den Flammen. Wie viel Leid hatte ihm das Feuer schon zugefügt... Sein Atem war laut unter der Maske und er fuhr erschreckt zusammen, als die Flammen ihm manchmal nahe kamen. Es kostete ihn einige Überwindung weiter vor zu dringen.  
Schließlich sah er Aragorn auf der Erde sitzen und stürmte zu ihm hin. "Den Valar sei Dank", keuchte Aragorn und ließ sich von Lhunroth auf die Beine ziehen. Aragorn schwankte und Lhunroth stützte ihn als er ihn aus dem Raum zerrte. Ein paar andere Männer liefen in den Raum, hoben Merry, Sam und Frodo auf die Arme und trugen sie hinaus. Einer stützte Gandalf und half ihm aus dem Zimmer. Pippin kroch auf allen Veren hustend durch den Raum und bemerkte mit Schrecken, wie über Legolas ein großes Stück Holz hinabzustürzen drohte. Der Elb bemerkte es und versuchte der Gefahr auszuweichen, doch er schaffte es nicht sich wegzubewegen. Pippin griff den Elben am Arm und zog ihn mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch verblieben war von der Gefahr weg. Keinesfalls zu früh, denn kaum hatte er den Elben weggezogen donnerte das Holz auf den Boden. Zwei Männer erschienen wieder im Zimmer und holten Gimli und Legolas hinaus. Pippin konnte weitgehend selbst gehen und schwankte hinterher.  
Kaum waren alle draußen, war ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm zu hören. Die Decke stürzte hinab und begrub alles unter sich. Die Männer kämpften eisern gegen das bereits kleiner werdende Feuer und nach einigen Stunden hatten sie es mit Wasser weitestgehend zum Erlöschen gebracht. Überall stieg Rauch auf aber, er war nicht mehr schwarz und gefährlich. Das Zimmer war total verwüstet, aber der Brand hatte sich bis auf das Nebenzimmer nicht weiter ausgebreitet. Und dort war es auch bei weitem nicht so schlimm, viel Holz gab es dort nicht und so wäre das Feuer dort wahrscheinlich bald von selbst erloschen.  
  
Aragorn saß hustend auf einem Sessel. Ein Heiler hatte sich seiner angenommen und verarztete ein paar kleinere Verbrennungen und Schürfwunden und suchte nach weiteren Verletzungen, die er nicht fand. Lhunroth saß vor dem König und wirkte erschöpft. Er war verantwortlich für die Rettung und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass mehrere Heiler gekommen waren. Er hatte beim Löschen des Brandes geholfen und war sehr zufrieden, dass er alles erfolgreich geschafft hatte.  
"Ich bin dir so dankbar, Lhunroth", sagte Aragorn und sah den Mann vor ihm müde an.  
"Ich habe es gerne getan", erwiderte er. Damit log Lhunroth nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte Angst vor dem Feuer und doch hatte er nicht eine Minute gezögert. Er hatte dem König das Leben retten wollen, genauso seinen Gefährten, zu denen wie er seit kurzer Zeit wusste auch die beiden Hobbits gehörten, die sich eigentlich als seine Diener ausgegeben hatten. Doch er war ihnen nicht böse. Er kannte zwar nicht den Grund dafür, aber er interessierte sich auch nicht sonderlich dafür. Er war den Hobbits sehr dankbar, dass sie ihn zu Aragorn geführt hatten und deshalb würde er ihnen die Lüge verzeihen.  
Außerdem hatte Lhunroth das Gefühl, dass er es dem König und seinen Gefährten schuldig war. Er hatte etwas schlimmes tun wollen und er wusste, dass er so sein quälendes Gewissen beruhigen konnte.  
"Du wirst noch einen ordentlichen Dank erhalten, meine Worte sollen nicht alles sein. Du bist ein guter Mann", sagte Aragorn und lächelte ihn an. Es war ohne Bedeutung, was Sam vorhin über den Mann gesagt hatte. Er glaubte Sam zwar, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann sich verändert hatte. Er würde so etwas nie tun, das hatte er jetzt bewiesen. Hätte Aragorn unter Lhunroths Maske blicken können, dann hätte ein Lächeln gesehen. Lhunroth war glücklich. Nicht, dass er eine Belohnung bekommen würde, sondern weil er es geschafft hatte ein paar Leben zu retten. Das war ein gutes Gefühl.  
Kaum war der Heiler mit Aragorn fertig, machte er Anstalten, um nach den anderen zu sehen.  
"Es geht ihnen gut", sagte Lhunroth, als er erkannte, was Aragorn vor hatte.  
Aragorn war schwindelig, er hatte viel zu viel Rauch eingeatmet, sein Kopf hämmerte und auch sonst tat ihm alles weh. So ließ er sich beruhigt im Sessel zurücksinken.  
"Woher weißt du das", fragte er.  
"Ich habe mit den Heilern gesprochen. Der Rauch hat einiges angerichtet, aber die Heiler meinten, sie würden sich alle mehr oder weniger schnell davon erholen. Drei der Hobbits, der Zwerg und der Elb sind bewusstlos und der Zauberer hat eine Verbrennung an der Hand. Ebenso hat einer der Hobbits ein paar leichte Verbrennungen. Den anderen geht es außer einem Husten recht gut. Sie werden alle wieder gesund."  
Aragorn nickte erleichtert. Wenigstens sind alle einigermaßen heil bei weggekommen.  
"Wie hast du uns eigentlich gefunden", fragte Aragorn dann und sah Lhunroth aufmerksam an. Dieser zögerte einen Moment, bis er schließlich sagte: "Das war sehr merkwürdig. Ich hatte Nachtschicht und bewachte draußen das Tor, als plötzlich eine Frau die Treppe hochgelaufen kam. Sie war verschleiert und als ich sie fragte, was sie zu so später Stunde wolle, da sagte sie nur, dass ihr und eure Gefährten in Gefahr seid. Sie berichtete mir, dass ihr in einem brennenden Raum eingeschlossen seid und sagte mir wo. Dann verschwand sie wieder und ich ging zu der Stelle, die sie mir beschrieben hatte. Ich sah sofort den Rauch und holte Männer zur Hilfe. Den Rest kennt ihr."  
Aragorn lehnte sich müde in dem Sessel zurück, er hatte so eine Vermutung, wer die Frau gewesen war.  
Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Arwen kam ins Zimmer gelaufen. Sie lief zu Aragorn und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. "Bei den Valar, ich dachte ich müsste sterben, als ich hörte, was geschehen ist. Ich war nur ein paar Zimmer entfernt, wenn ich mir vorstelle ihr wärt..."  
"Sind wir nicht, dank Lhunroth", fiel Aragorn ihr ins Wort und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.  
Aragorn erklärte seiner Frau, dass es ihm und auch den anderen gut ginge und Arwen schien fast mehr erleichtert als Aragorn. Auch sie dankte Lhunroth und dieser verließ die beiden bald und ließ sie allein.  
Arwen wollte Aragorn gar nicht mehr loslassen und dieser nahm sie glücklich in die Arme. Er war so froh, sie wieder sehen zu dürfen.  
  
Es dauerte einige Tage, bis alle halbwegs wieder auf den Beinen waren. Jeder hatte irgendwo einige Beschwerden, aber im Wesentlichen ging es ihnen gut. Sam hatte das dringende Bedürfnis viel an der frischen Luft zu sein. Seine Lungen verlangten nach der kühlen Luft, nachdem sie so viel Rauch inhaliert hatten. Seine Haut brannte zeitweise und er schob es auf die enorme Hitze, die vielleicht irgendwie im Nachhinein ein Brennen auslöste, denn auch Frodo, Merry und Pippin klagten über dieses Brennen. Es war manchmal stärker, dann wieder schwächer, doch er ertrug es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Aragorn tat auch Tage danach oftmals alles weh, ebenso Gimli. Legolas und Gandalf hatten beide von Zeit zu Zeit mit Luftmangel zu kämpfen, doch der Elb kannte das mittlerweile schon und so beunruhigte ihn das nicht mehr allzu sehr. Er war Pippin sehr dankbar, dass er ihm bei dem Brand das Leben gerettet hatte und der Hobbit fand, dass es ein guter Dank war, dafür dass Legolas ihm bei dem Schlangenbiss das Leben gerettet hatte. So waren sie beide quitt und überaus glücklich, dass der andere zur rechten Zeit da gewesen war.  
An einem Tag saß Sam in aller Frühe auf einer Wiese, vor dem Palast. Er konnte nicht schlafen und blickte auf die aufgehende Sonne. Er dachte an Rosie und die Kinder und wie gerne er jetzt bei ihnen wäre. Er würde bald wieder nach Hause gehen, dessen war er sich bewusst. Er dachte viel nach über das was geschehen war und konnte sich keinen Reim auf alles machen. Aragorn hatte ihm von einer Frau berichtet, die Lhunroth auf die Gefahr aufmerksam gemacht hatte, doch wusste er nicht ganz, wie das alles zusammenhing. Er hatte in dem brennenden Raum, als Gimli etwas gesagt hatte, das Gefühl gehabt, er hätte diese Situation schon mal erlebt. Doch konnte das sein? Und wenn ja, wie konnte das geschehen sein? Er wusste es nicht und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es jemals erfahren würde. Während er noch darüber nachdachte spürte er plötzlich eine Berührung auf seiner Schulter. Verdutzt drehte er sich um und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er die Person erkannte, die da vor ihm stand.  
"Nevturiel", fragte er ungläubig.  
"Hallo Sam", sagte sie freundlich und sehr zu Sams Überraschung setzte sie sich neben den Hobbit ins Gras. Ihr Gesicht war verschleiert, doch ihre smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten unter dem Stoff hervor. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid und als sie sich zu Sam auf den Rasen setzte, fielen ihre hüftlangen, schwarzen Haare um sie herum und hüllten sie ein.  
"Ich weiß von dem Feuer. Wie geht es dir", fragte Nevturiel den sprachlosen Hobbit, der sie immer noch unentschlossen musterte.  
"Gut... Ich... Ich... Du weißt es", stotterte Sam.  
Nevturiel nickte.  
"Es geht mir gut".  
Nevturiel schwieg, so als verlangte sie, dass Sam noch etwas sagte.  
"Bis auf ein Brennen, was mir ab und zu etwas zu schaffen macht, aber es ist wohl eine Auswirkung der Hitze, die bei dem Feuer entstanden ist."  
"Das ist keine Auswirkung, Sam", antwortete sie tonlos.  
"Was ist es dann", fragte der Hobbit und wurde plötzlich sehr nervös.  
"Eine Erinnerung", sagte Nevturiel ganz ruhig und Sams Unterkiefer begann zu zittern.  
"Eine Erinnerung? Aber wie kann das sein", fragte Sam zitternd und hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegnehmen.  
"Ihr seid alle da drinnen gestorben. Niemand ist aus diesem Raum lebend herausgekommen."  
"Das ist nicht möglich", wisperte Sam und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
"Sam, gerade du müsstest wissen, dass es möglich ist", antwortete sie.  
"Aber... Aber... Woher weißt du..."  
"Der See. Ich habe es in dem See gesehen." Sie nahm ihren Schleier hoch und zum ersten Mal sah Sam ein junges, schönes Gesicht, das ihn ernst anblickte.  
"Dann hast du doch die Zeit zurückgedreht?"  
Nevturiel nickte.  
"Wieso? Wer ist zu dir gekommen?"  
"Niemand. Ich habe es selbst getan."  
"Aber warum? Ich.. Ich... Als Pippin krank war, da hatte ich ernsthaft vor das Rad der Zeit zu zerstören. Ich war selbstsüchtig. Wie konntest du uns jetzt helfen?"  
"Ich wollte es so. Ich sah dich scheitern bei deinem Kampf. Du hattest verloren und mit dir alle anderen auch. Aber du warst nicht selbstsüchtig, Sam! Zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Denn du wolltest das Rad nicht um deinetwillen zerstören, sondern um den Willen deines Freundes."  
Sam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
"Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund."  
Der Hobbit horchte auf und sah Nevturiel tief in die Augen.  
"Deine Freunde waren auch ein Grund." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Der See der Zeit zeigt mir nicht nur Bilder. Er zeigt mir auch Gedanken oder Gefühle, die jemand hat. Als du deinen Freunden erzählt hast, wie du die Zeit zurückgedreht hast und wie wegen dir manche von ihnen den Tod fanden, da hat dir keiner von ihnen, nicht im entferntesten Sinne, einen Vorwurf gemacht. Nicht mit einem Gedanken. Obwohl sie dir alle geglaubt haben. Und wie dann das Feuer ausgebrochen ist, hat dir niemand die Schuld gegeben, obwohl sie alle tief in ihrem Inneren wussten, dass sie sterben würden. Keiner hat dich für das verantwortlich gemacht, was geschah und das ist mehr als selbstlos!"  
Sam musste lächeln. Er selbst hatte sich die Schuld gegeben, aber keiner seiner Freunde hatte es getan. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es berührte ihn und erwärmte ihm das Herz.  
Nach einer ganzen Zeit sah der Hobbit zu der Herrin der Zeit auf. Ein Teil in ihm wollte die Frage nicht stellen, ein anderer verlangte aber nach der Antwort und so fragte er schließlich ganz leise: "Erzähl mir, was eigentlich geschehen wäre."  
Nevturiel musterte ihn eingehend. "Willst du es wirklich wissen?"  
Sam nickte, er wusste eigentlich nicht, warum er es tat.  
"Ihr habt alle auf dem Boden gesessen. Das Feuer wurde immer größer...  
Der Zauberer war der erste, der den Tod fand. Er ist einfach erstickt. Als Aragorn es merkte, stürzten Balken von oben herab. Sie erschlugen ihn und den Zwerg. Kurz darauf erstickte auch der Elb. Ihr Hobbits wurdet allesamt von den Flammen verschluckt. Am Morgen fand man nur noch das verwüstete Zimmer. Eure Leichen waren alle unter den Trümmern begraben. Als man sie geborgen hatte, wusste man nicht mal mehr welcher Körper zu wem gehörte. Man konnte nur noch euch Hobbits von dem Rest anhand der Größe unterscheiden. Man wusste jedoch nicht welcher von euch Hobbits wer war, der König ließ sich nicht von den Leichen des Elben und des Zauberers unterscheiden. Man begrub euch alle nebeneinander und setzte euch ein gemeinsames Denkmal."  
Sam hörte zu und ohne, dass er es merkte, liefen Tränen über seine Wangen.  
"Ich habe das alles in dem See gesehen. Ich drehte die Zeit zurück und kam hierher, um alles zu verändern."  
"Aber was ist nun? Ist die Zeit und das Schicksal immer noch unser Feind", fragte Sam schweren Herzens.  
"Weißt du was, ich denke, das werden wir in der Gegenwart deiner Freunde klären", antwortete sie und lächelte mild.  
Sam nickte. "Dein Gesicht... Ich sehe es zum ersten Mal."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin zur rechten Zeit gegangen, deshalb ist es jung, etwas später und es wäre vielleicht alt gewesen. Deshalb auch der Schleier. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie sich die Zeit entscheidet", erklärte Nevturiel und blickte Sam vergnügt an, so dass der Hobbit nicht mehr so eingeschüchtert von ihren Worten war, die sie vorher gesprochen hatte.  
  
Am Mittag trafen sie sich alle in dem Kaminzimmer. Nevturiel wurde neugierig gemustert. Besonders Gimli ließ nichts, was sie tat, unbeobachtet. Sam machte sie miteinander bekannt und schließlich erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte von dem Brand noch einmal.  
"Das ist ja nicht zu fassen, da bin ich schon zweimal tot und merk es nicht mal...", brummte Gimli. Dann blickte er zu Legolas und musterte ihn streng. "Wie war das? Du bist unsterblich", fragte er. "Scheint mir nicht so...".  
Legolas warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und Gimli murmelte dann, so dass nur der Elb es verstand: "Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich beide Male vor dir den Tod fand, andersrum wäre es für mich mit Sicherheit schlimmer gewesen..."  
Legolas finstere Miene schlug um in ein Lächeln und auch Gimli grinste leicht.  
Nevturiel richtete irgendwann das Wort an alle. Sie stand auf, so dass jeder sie sehen konnte.  
"Ich habe die Zeit zurückgedreht, nachdem ihr alle tot wart und Sam bei seinem Kampf verloren hatte. Ich bin hier nach Minas Tirith gekommen und habe euer Schicksal verändert und damit habe ich sozusagen gegen meine eigene Macht gekämpft. Und deshalb wird sie nun nicht mehr euer Gegner sein, denn keiner vorn euch hat an der Zeit drehen lassen, sondern ich selbst war es. Ich schenke euch Zeit. Euer aller Leben ist jetzt ein unbeschriebenes Blatt und ihr müsst weder die Zeit noch das Schicksal als Feind fürchten. Unglücke, die euch jetzt vielleicht widerfahren sind nicht mehr absichtlich gewollt. Doch, vertraut mir, nicht umsonst sagte ich, ich schenke euch Zeit..."  
Nevturiel betrachtete sie sich und sah jedem tief in die Augen. "Ich weiß, einige von euch begehren zu erfahren, was genau geschah, nachdem Sam das erste Mal zu mir kam. Ich werde es euch zeigen, denn ihr müsst nun nichts mehr fürchten."  
Sie holte eine kleine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und Sam erkannte sie sofort wieder. Es war die, mit der sie einst Wasser aus dem See der Zeit geschöpft hatte. Sie ließ sich eine Schale mit Wasser bringen und füllte den Inhalt der Flasche dazu. Sofort entstanden Bilder in der Schüssel, die bunt schillerten. Alle, bis auf Sam, Frodo und Gandalf, die die Bilder schon kannten, knieten sich auf den Boden und blickten in das Wasser. Legolas und Gimli sahen sich selbst über den Hügel reiten, sie sahen, wie sie mit dem Schlafmittel überwältigt wurden und wie Aragorn kam. Alle, die in das Wasser blickten sahen jedoch nicht nur die Bilder. Sie hörten auf sonderbare Weise auch was sie sagten und spürten, was sie fühlten. Es waren jedoch keine Laute im Raum zu hören, vielmehr sahen sie die Bilder und in ihren Köpfen entstanden die Stimmen und Laute zu den Bildern. Das Wasser zeigte die Bilder weiter. Gimli starb und Legolas fing für Aragorn den Pfeil, wobei Aragorn vor der Schale zusammenzuckte. Legolas jedoch verzog seine Miene nicht im Geringsten, sondern betrachtete das Wasser, als wäre es selbstverständlich, was er da sah.  
Aragorn sah seinen eigenen Tod und ihm zog sich alles zusammen, als er es sah. Die Bilder zeigten plötzlich etwas, was niemand zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie zeigten Arwen, wie sie auf einem Schimmel durch die Wälder ritt. Ihr Gesicht war von Trauer gezeichnet und in ihrer Hand hielt sie krampfhaft etwas, dass Aragorn als sein Messer erkannte. Sie ritt bis zu einem See und watete knietief in das Wasser. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und das Pferd wieherte aufgeregt. Arwen umklammerte das Messer mit ihrer rechten Hand und setzte die Klinge an ihr linkes Handgelenk. "Nie will ich ohne dich sein, mein Geliebter. Verzeih mir, ich folge dir dorthin, wohin ich dich gebracht habe", flüsterte sie. Aragorn spürte Stiche im Herzen, als er sah, wie Blut in das Wasser des Sees tropfte. Dann sah man, wie Arwen nach einer Zeit zusammensank und in die Fluten stürzte. Ihr Körper trieb hinaus und um sie herum war das Wasser rötlich verfärbt. Dann zeigten die Bilder, wie Sam, Frodo und Gandalf zu Nevturiel kamen und wie die Zeit wieder zurückgedreht wurde. Dann endeten die Bilder, aber dennoch starrten alle noch ins Wasser, das nun ganz gewöhnlich war.  
Aragorn kniff die Augen zusammen und verließ dann mit einem "Verzeiht" fluchtartig den Raum, Sam sah Nevturiel fragend an, doch sie sagte ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsste.  
Legolas folgte Aragorn mit schnellen Schritten, bis in sein Arbeitszimmer und trat dann langsam ein. Aragorn stützte sich auf seinen Tisch und fuhr sich unwirsch durch die Haare.  
"Aragorn...", wollte Legolas anfangen, doch er wurde sogleich unterbrochen.  
"Es ist nicht mein Tod, der mich erschauern ließ, so grausam er auch sein mochte. Es war deiner, Legolas."  
Der Elb nickte und lächelte. "Nun Aragorn, was haben wir da eigentlich gesehen? Ist es überhaupt wichtig?"  
"Ja, das ist es. Wir haben gesehen, was du getan hättest und so was darf nicht geschehen. Niemals."  
"Aragorn, als ich da gerade in das Wasser geblickt habe, da habe ich, wie ihr alle auch, nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch gehört und gefühlt. Ich habe alles gefühlt, den Schmerz und die Angst und ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass die Angst mal mit solch einer Macht über mich kommen kann. Aber eines habe ich nicht gefühlt und das in keiner Sekunde." Legolas machte eine Pause und sah Aragorn fest an. "Ich habe nie Reue gespürt. Nicht mal in der letzten Minute meines Lebens habe ich es bereut was ich getan habe."  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Das mag sein, aber ich habe es bereut! Sehr sogar. So was darf nie passieren, ich will so was nie erleben!"  
"Ich um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht, mellon nin. Aber hättest du es denn nicht andersherum auch getan?"  
Aragorn sah ihn verblüfft an. "Ja, aber darum geht es nicht. Versprich mir, dass du es niemals tun wirst, egal, was geschehen wird!"  
Legolas lächelte und fasste Aragorn an den Schultern. "Das kann ich nicht. Sollte je so etwas eintreten, dann werde ich es entscheiden. Erst dann."  
"Aber du siehst doch, dass es nichts gebracht hat. Mein Ende war auch unumgänglich", beharrte Aragorn.  
"Es wäre nicht so gekommen, wenn du auf mich gehört hättest und gegangen wärst, als ich es gesagt habe", gab Legolas zurück und Aragorn setzte einen resignierenden Blick auf.  
"Du bist dem Zwerg in seiner Sturheit bald voraus", murmelte Aragorn.  
"Ich weiß", gab Legolas lachend zurück und klopfte Aragorn auf den Rücken.  
  
Sie gingen zurück und setzten sich schweigend wieder hin. Sie wurden aufmerksam gemustert, doch wie alle feststellten gab es keinen Grund zur Besorgnis.  
"Aragorn, was Arwen da getan hat, hat sie wirklich nur aus Liebe getan. Mach ihr daraus keinen Vorwurf", sagte Nevturiel und Aragorn schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß. Den einzigen Vorwurf, den ich ihr mache ist der, dass sie mir danach gefolgt ist. Das ist mein Leben nicht wert".  
Nevturiel nickte. "Und was Lhunroth betrifft... Ihn müsst ihr nicht mehr fürchten. Genauso wenig seine Männer. Es geht keinerlei Gefahr mehr von ihm aus, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Nicht umsonst habe ich ihn ausgewählt um euch vor dem Feuer zu retten."  
Niemand hatte noch etwas anderes geglaubt, aber sie nahmen Nevturiels Worte dennoch mit Freuden hin. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile miteinander. Über Dinge, die sie gerade gesehen hatte, aber auch über entfernte Dinge aus der Vergangenheit, denn Nevturiel wusste nahezu alles über sie.  
  
Am nächsten Tag verließ Nevturiel Minas Tirith. Alle hatten sich bei ihr mehr als genug bedankt und besonders Sam wollte gar nicht aufhören damit. Sie ritt in ihre Halle zurück und bewachte dort wieder das Rad der Zeit.  
  
Die anderen machten sich nur zwei Tage später wieder auf den Weg zurück in ihre Heimat. Legolas und Gimli brachen wieder nach Düsterwald auf. "Ob wir jetzt da mal heil ankommen", brummte Gimli.  
Gandalf wollte nach Rohan reiten, und die Hobbits freuten sich schon auf das Auenland. Nachdem sie sich alle herzlich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, ging jeder seiner Wege, doch blickten sie sich alle noch ein paar mal um, bis sie sich nicht mehr sehen konnten. Aragorn verfolgte ihre immer kleiner werdenden Gestalten von seinem Balkon aus und auch Arwen stand neben ihm.  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
"Glaub mir, das weiß ich", murmelte er und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. "Aber ich liebe dich noch mehr", sagte er schmunzelnd.  
"Das ist nicht möglich", erwiderte sie lachend und folgte ihm hinein.  
  
Legolas und Gimli erreichten nur wenige Wochen später den Düsterwald. Der Elb hörte sich geduldig Gimlis Maulen über seine Eile an. Der Zwerg bemitleidete sich selbst, weil er von Legolas so gehetzt wurde auf dem Weg. Legolas nahm es mit einem Lachen hin und bot ihm als Entschädigung ein richtiges Zwergenmahl mit Braten und Malzbier an.  
  
Gandalf verbrachte den Winter in Rohan und begann im Frühjahr wieder mit seinen Streifzügen durch die Lande.  
  
Die Hobbits erreichten das Auenland und trennten sich dort mit glücklichen Umarmungen, als sie alle in ihre eigenen Höhlen aufbrachen. Sam und Frodo kehrten zurück nach Beutelsend und wurden dort von R

osie und den Kindern stürmisch empfangen. Die Kinder nahmen Sam sofort Flocke ab und liefen mit ihr in den Garten zum Spielen.  
Am Abend blickte Sam gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster. Der Apfelbaum war dabei seine Blätter zu verlieren und die Äpfel waren fast alle fort.  
"Hier hat alles angefangen", murmelte Sam in Gedanken und merkte gar nicht, wie Frodo hinter ihm stand.  
"Ja, aber hier hört es nicht auf, sondern hier geht es weiter", bemerkte Frodo und blickte ebenfalls nach draußen.  
"Es ist schön wieder hier zu sein", sagte Sam und seufzte einmal laut.  
"Es ist das schönste, was es gibt, Sam", antwortete Frodo verträumt.  
  
Die Erinnerungen an den Brand verblassten bald und auch die Bilder aus dem Wasser verloren bald ihre Schrecken. Keiner der Gefährten dachte noch groß über das nach was geschehen war, denn es war nichts passiert. Jeder war froh darüber noch Zeit in seinem Leben zu haben und genoss jeden Tag. Nevturiel verfolgte oft ihr Tun in dem See der Zeit. Sie beobachtete, wie die Leben der Gefährten verliefen und sah mit Freuden, wie jeder seine ihm gegeben zweite Chance so gut es ging wahrnahm.


End file.
